Palyngenesis
by Megnove
Summary: Il "finale" dei Cyborg uscito recentemente in Giappone ha scontentato gran parte dei fan. Solo in parte basato sugli appunti dell'autore, presenta grossolane infedeltà alla psicologia dei personaggi e alla trama originale. Perciò ho deciso di provare IO a scrivere la storia come andava scritta. Riprendo dal volume 12, dall'inizio del "viaggio nell'anima". Questa è la VERA fine...
1. Palyngenesis

**Palyngenesis**

_«Dove se n'è andato Dio?» gridò «ve lo voglio dire! L'abbiamo ucciso – voi e io! Siamo noi tutti i suoi assassini! Ma come abbiamo fatto questo? Come potemmo vuotare il mare bevendolo fino all'ultima goccia? Chi ci dette la spugna per cancellare l'intero orizzonte? Che mai facemmo per sciogliere questa terra dalla catena del suo sole? Dov'è che si muove ora? Dov'è che ci muoviamo noi? Via da tutti i soli? Non è il nostro un eterno precipitare? E all'indietro, di fianco, in avanti, da tutti i lati? Esiste ancora un alto e un basso? Non stiamo forse vagando come attraverso un infinito nulla? Non alita su di noi lo spazio vuoto? Non si è fatto più freddo? Non seguita a venire notte, sempre più notte? […] Dio è morto! Dio resta morto! E noi lo abbiamo ucciso! Come ci consoleremo noi, gli assassini di tutti gli assassini? Quanto di più sacro e di più possente il mondo possedeva fino ad oggi, si è dissanguato sotto i nostri coltelli; chi detergerà da noi questo sangue? Con quale acqua potremmo noi lavarci? Quali riti espiatori, quali giuochi sacri dovremo noi inventare? Non è troppo grande, per noi, la grandezza di questa azione? Non dobbiamo noi stessi diventare dèi, per apparire almeno degni di essa?»_  
–Friedrich Nietzsche


	2. Purgatorius

**Purgatorius**

20–21 dicembre 2012

_Io ritornai da la santissima onda  
rifatto sì come piante novelle  
rinnovellate di novella fronda,  
puro e disposto a salire alle stelle._  
–Dante


	3. Libro Primo

**Libro Primo**

_L'uomo è una corda tesa tra l'animale e il superuomo, una corda tesa al di sopra di un abisso._  
–Friedrich Nietzsche

_Ora ascoltate.  
Ascoltate. Concentratevi._ Illuminazione_.  
È questo il punto.  
Noi tutti siamo legati alla grande ruota.  
Le nascite si ripetono. Gli errori del passato vengono commessi ancora. Il ciclo si rinnova.  
Distruzione. Rigenerazione. Nuovi tentativi. Nuovi fallimenti. È impossibile liberarci dal peso che ci portiamo dietro.  
Questo vale per gli uomini come per gli dei. Noi e loro… ugualmente prigionieri di noi stessi.  
La creazione lascia il posto all'estinzione. L'estinzione dà luogo a una nuova creazione. Metamorfosi. Cicli cosmici. Solo per poi tornare al punto di partenza.  
A meno che non si giunga a vedere. A _comprendere_.  
Gettar via il fardello. Liberarsi dai legami. Deporre il proprio egoismo.  
E diventare _qualcos'altro.  
–Noi… non ti capiamo…  
_È normale che non ci riusciate. Non adesso. È per questo che dobbiamo _lavorare_.  
Non vinceremo questa battaglia con la _forza_. La disparità è troppo grande. Il potere che dobbiamo trovare è un altro. Non possiamo sconfiggere questi avversari. Possiamo solo cercare di _oltrepassarli_.  
E per questo voi dovrete darmi tutto ciò che avete. Fino all'ultima goccia.  
_–Cosa sono… tutte queste immagini? È difficile distinguere… cosa ci stai…  
_Non sto facendo nulla. Siete VOI che state mostrando a voi stessi quello che avete dentro.  
In questo viaggio potreste perdervi. O peggio. Rischiate tutto ciò che siete. Corpo e anima. È più di quanto si possa sopportare. Ma è inevitabile. O questo… o il nulla per tutti.  
Io posso solo guidarvi.  
Dovrete scendere nel più profondo di voi stessi. E affrontare quello che vi troverete. E uscirne integri…  
O non uscirne affatto.  
_–Un bel viaggio all'inferno, uh? E tu a farci da Virgilio? E dopo?…  
_Dovrò essere molto peggio di questo, temo.  
Dovrò diventare demone per voi. Affinché possiate trovare la forza di raggiungere il risveglio. Dovrò essere IO a mostrarvi quello che non vorreste vedere. A scavare in parti di voi che non tollererete. Potreste odiarmi per questo. Sono pronto a sopportarlo. Ma… non mi fermerò. Sappiatelo.  
_–Siamo abbastanza forti per affrontare una cosa del genere?…  
_Da soli no.  
È proprio questo il punto.  
Il mondo è un organismo. Tutto ciò che vive è legato ad ogni altra cosa vivente. Come un immenso affresco. Tutti parte del medesimo corpo.  
Se una parte del corpo trova la strada… tutte la troveranno.  
Se si affonda nelle tenebre… si affonda nelle tenebre tutti insieme. Capite?  
Proprio come voi.  
Non vincerete separati. Come l'umanità non vincerà separata.  
C'è più di un modo per realizzare l'unione. Annullare se stessi è il più facile. È quello che non vogliamo.  
Noi dobbiamo trovare… qualcosa d'altro.  
_–Uh… magari avrò anche il fisico adatto per diventare Budda, ma… non mi sento per niente _ascetico_, sai… e non ci hai lasciato neanche fare colazione…  
_Credete di essere giunti qui per caso?  
Credete che soltanto le vostre scelte vi abbiano condotti a questo punto?  
Quando un corpo è minacciato, sceglie la parte di sé più adatta a combattere la minaccia. E la porta là dove ce n'è bisogno.  
Credete che i vostri poteri… che i nostri poteri derivino soltanto da quel che ci hanno reso?  
Non vi rendete conto che stavate già cominciando a diventare _qualcosa di più?  
–Ohibo', l'infante parla per enigmi più che le streghe del Macbeth… vorresti dire che non ci possiamo sottrarre al nostro destino?  
_No. Altrimenti non vi avrei portato qui. Ma dovrete _volerlo_ con tutto il vostro essere. Dovrete _crederci_. E dovrete _comprendere_.  
I nostri difetti, le nostre imperfezioni, sono l'arma che i nemici rivolgono contro di noi. E sono anche il mezzo di cui si servono per dirci che non meritiamo di esistere.  
I pochi che corrispondono ai loro standard, con loro… tutti gli altri, spazzati via. Ma una simile arroganza non è essa stessa un peccato?  
Noi dobbiamo fare in modo di togliere loro quest'arma.  
Di trasformarla in un'arma contro di loro.  
E dovrete trovare da soli il modo e la strada… io non posso rivelarvela, o tutto sarebbe vano.  
_–Non sarà una battaglia persa in partenza?… Non saremo indegni comunque?… Non c'è troppo male dentro di noi… perché possiamo estirparlo?  
_Estirparlo?  
Già una volta qualcuno ci ha provato, ricordate? E il suo tentativo ha quasi causato una catastrofe…  
La vita… contempla la creazione e il suo contrario fin dall'alba dei tempi. Siamo tutti impastati di bene e di male… ognuno capace di essere divino o maligno quanto l'intera umanità.  
E finché sarà così… noi non potremo mai vincere completamente. Avranno ragione _loro.  
–Ma allora… allora sarà tutto… inutile davvero? Non… non posso accettarlo!  
_Tu non sai che cosa c'è in te.  
_–Come?…  
_Non sai COSA SEI DAVVERO. Di cosa sei capace.  
E cosa grava in questo momento sulle tue spalle.  
Per questo sei qui. Per scoprirlo. Prima che sia troppo tardi… voi tutti dovrete diventare QUELLO CHE REALMENTE SIETE.  
_–Io… _noi…_ io… _non capisco…  
Invece hai già cominciato a capire.  
Ascoltate. Concentratevi. SENTITE.  
Il pianeta. Il corpo. L'umanità. L'anima. Il cervello.  
Scendete più in profondità. Chiudetevi a qualsiasi stimolo esterno. Ricordate quello che già sapete.  
Non si tratta di abbandonarsi. Non si tratta di lasciarsi andare. È l'esatto contrario.  
Ascoltate. Ricordate. Comprendete. Mente._  
–Aria…  
–Vita…  
–Morte…  
–Terra…  
–Fuoco…  
–Corpo…  
–Acqua…  
–_…Cuore.  
Sì. Questo è l'inizio. Solo l'inizio. È da qui che dobbiamo partire.  
Ora…  
Incominciamo._


	4. Contritio Cordis

**Contritio Cordis**

_«Fa'che lavi,  
quando se' dentro, queste piaghe», disse._  
–Dante

–Precipitando…  
_Di cosa hai paura?_

–Buio…  
_Che cosa senti?_

–A pezzi…  
_Cosa hai sbagliato?_

–Impotente…  
_Che cosa sai?_

–Freddo…  
_Che cosa possiedi?_

–Disorientato…  
_In cosa credi?_

–Controcorrente…  
_Cosa ti sostiene?_

–Dove sono?…  
_Che cosa desideri?_

_Purificarsi? Chi ha mai parlato di purificazione?  
Io ho parlato di TRASFORMAZIONE.  
Quello che ci è stato offerto e che abbiamo respinto…  
Ora NOI ce lo prenderemo…  
Con le NOSTRE forze._

_Abbiate…_


	5. Libro Secondo

**Libro Secondo**

_Certo egli ti libererà dal laccio dell'uccellatore e dalla peste mortifera._

_Egli ti coprirà con le sue penne e sotto le sue ali troverai rifugio; la sua fedeltà ti sarà scudo e corazza._

_Tu non temerai lo spavento notturno, né la freccia che vola di giorno,_

_né la peste che vaga nelle tenebre, né lo sterminio che imperversa a mezzodì._

–Salmo 91, 3–6

* * *

Precipitando…

_Dove sei ora?_

…giro in vite, niente attorno a me, il mondo una macchia vertiginosa di sotto…

…un rumore assordante nella testa… freddo… caldo rovente…

…aw, di tutti i posti possibili, _perché_ dovevo ritrovarmi di nuovo proprio qui?!

_E dove altro vorresti essere?_

–Vediamo un po', su una bella spiaggia di Malibu con quattro pupe seminude?! Che razza di domande fai, microbo?! Perché mi hai portato quassù?

_Io non ho fatto nulla. Sei TU che decidi dove vuoi andare. Quello che vuoi vedere._

–Quindi avrei scelto io di ritrovarmi proprio in questo ricordo? Perché questo è un ricordo, vero?… Si vede che devo essere un vero masochista…

_Lo è. Ma al tempo stesso, è reale._

–E cosa vorrebbe dire?

_Di cosa hai paura?_

–Paura? Chissà? Che ne dici tu, marmocchio? Con questo panorama… è ovvio che ho paura di _morire!_

_Davvero?_

…

_Eppure ci sei venuto di tua spontanea volontà, se ben ricordo._

–Io… non avevo scelta.

_No?_

–Non è stato un atto di coraggio. In quel momento ero l'unico che poteva fare qualcosa. Dovevo almeno tentare. C'era bisogno di me.

_Ma sapevi benissimo che non saresti riuscito a tornare a terra._

–Diciamo… che lo sospettavo. Ma… mi sarei sentito molto peggio se non ci avessi provato.

_Sì?_

–L'impotenza… è… terribile da sopportare.

_E perché non sei tornato giù quando potevi farlo? Perché non hai cercato di salvare almeno te stesso?_

–Cosa?! _Per chi mi hai preso?_

_Per una persona ragionevole, forse?_

–Sei _tu_ che sei troppo ragionevole! Sei _tu_ che hai causato tutto quel pasticcio! Se ci avessi mandati su tutti insieme… forse saremmo riusciti a tornare senza rischiare di lasciarci la pelle!

_O forse saremmo morti tutti._

–Meglio comunque! Meglio…

_Meglio di cosa?_

–Meglio… che… morire… da… soli.

_È di questo che hai paura, allora?_

…

_È paura della morte, quando ci si getta volontariamente nel pericolo?_

…

_Non è piuttosto desiderio di morire?_

–Voler morire… è da vigliacchi. Significa abbandonare i tuoi compagni.

Io non ho mai abbandonato un compagno.

E non lascerei mai un compagno a morire da solo.

_Ora sei solo, però._

…

* * *

Dannazione… ho le vertigini…

…mi sento bruciare…

…non posso… respirare…

…non riuscirò a resistere ancora per molto…

_Hai paura di morire da solo?_

–Certo… che sì. Morire da solo… è come essere un cane.

Nessuno che ti guardi…

Nessuno che si preoccupi per te…

È come…_ non esistere_…

Non voglio che _nessun altro_ debba provarlo.

Specialmente le persone a cui tengo…

_Tu l'hai provato?_

Io…

Qualche volta.

Quella ferita… l'emorragia… il terrore. Che differenza fa se è in un vicolo… o in guerra… o in una stanza d'ospedale? Quando non c'è nessuno di quelli che ami a tenerti la mano…

Sei comunque… solo.

Ma allora non venni abbandonato…

Ne sarò grato… per sempre.

Se… se lui fosse morto… pensando che lo avevamo abbandonato…

Se gli altri… avessero dovuto vivere col pensiero di averlo abbandonato…

…non potevo permetterlo.

C'era qualcuno che lo aspettava.

Qualcuno che lo _amava_.

C'era qualcuno che aveva bisogno di lui.

_E di te no?_

…Di me…

…di me si può anche fare a meno. Lo so che… lui è più importante.

_Non è soltanto una scusa la tua?_

–Cosa?!

_Per poterti lasciare morire senza rimpianti?_

–Cosa?! COME TI PERMETTI, brutto bastardello presuntuoso?! Se avessi voluto lasciarmi morire… ne avevo di occasioni per farlo! Non ho mai ceduto perché… perché…

_Perché?_

* * *

E mi vedo…

Io… morto… tutte le volte che ho rischiato di arrendermi… e ce l'ho fatta per il rotto della cuffia.

In queste stelle che mi vorticano intorno… vedo _come sarebbe potuta andare_ ognuna di quelle volte.

E quante volte ho davvero desiderato di morire…

Dopo aver fatto cose di cui mi vergogno…

Dopo aver rubato, ferito, lottato col coltello…

Dopo aver ucciso una persona che non odiavo nemmeno, per una stupida lite…

Per i miei amici… quelli che consideravo fratelli, e che alla fine mi hanno abbandonato.

…Sì, l'ho desiderato.

Non ho bisogno di chiedere da dove vengono queste immagini… lo so. So quanto mi rimorde la coscienza.

_Allora perché non sei mai morto?_

* * *

Io…

Io… _loro…_

_Stai bene? Stai bene?_

_Brutto disgraziato… non osare mai più farmi venire una paura del genere o ti ammazzo io!_

_Sono felice di rivederti…_

_Brodino di pollo? Fai AAAAA…_

_Sorgi e splendi ciccio bello, è un meraviglioso nuovo mondo! Felice di riavertici!_

_Non dovresti fare queste sciocchezze. Lo sai._

_Non farlo! Torna indietro! Lasciami solo! Non ha senso morire tutti e due!_

* * *

…Lui… è _migliore di me_.

Non me lo sto inventando.

È il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto… e…

…avrebbe preferito morire da solo piuttosto che coinvolgermi.

Scemo.

Io non ci sarei mai riuscito al suo posto.

Noi… siamo tutti come le parti di un solo corpo. Siamo _uniti_. Siamo un tutt'uno.

Perciò… io…

…non potevo lasciare quel corpo senza la sua parte più importante.

Non potevo lasciare una ragazza che per me è una sorella… priva dell'uomo che ama con tutta se stessa.

Sarebbe morta di dolore…

Saremmo _tutti_ morti di dolore.

Ci saremmo dispersi senza un centro.

Io… non sarei mai riuscito a fare quello che ha fatto lui.

Non sono così forte… non sono così _buono_…

…non sono mai riuscito a tenermi una donna. Neanche quelle che per un attimo mi hanno aperto il cuore… non sono mai riuscito ad essere all'altezza di quel sentimento. E me ne vergogno…

Sono… un gran bastardo.

L'unica cosa a cui ho sempre tenuto sono gli amici… la _famiglia_… quella che mi sono scelto.

E… io…

Io… li… ho… _traditi!_

* * *

_Di cosa hai paura?_

Io…

_Se tu volessi morire adesso, potresti. Non devi fare altro che lasciarti cadere._

–Allora… questo posto… è davvero reale?

_Dipende solo da quello che vuoi._

Potrebbero farcela… senza di me? Hai detto… che da soli non possiamo vincere…

_TU che cosa pensi?_

–È… è da vigliacchi abbandonare i compagni.

_Ma TU che cosa pensi?_

Non sono un vigliacco…

Ma…

Non sono forte come dovrei… come vorrei…

Non sono forte… come _lui_…

Io… mi sono lasciato abbindolare… mi sono lasciato _condizionare_ da quei bastardi. Io…

…ho _rivolto la pistola_ contro le persone che _amo_!

Li ho _traditi_…

Come posso essere certo che non accadrà di nuovo?

Come posso essere certo che non si serviranno di me contro di loro?

Piuttosto… io…

Sì… preferisco… _morire!_

* * *

_Di che cosa hai paura?_

Io…

Lo so di cosa sono capace.

L'ho _visto_. Mi sono _visto_.

Mi _vedo_.

Mi vedo egoista, superficiale… mi vedo pensare solo a me stesso… ignorare gli amici che hanno bisogno di me.

Mi vedo fare il divo… il vanitoso… non riuscire a comprenderli…

Tirare fuori sempre la battuta sbagliata…

Fare del male anche senza volere…

…tradire.

Lo so. Lo _so_ che ne sono capace.

È inutile che mi racconti ancora storie, vero?

Io… _ho paura…_

Ho paura di non essere un buon amico…

Ho paura di non essere un buon compagno…

Ho paura di non essere un granché… né come essere umano… né… come altro.

Ho paura di _abbandonarli_.

* * *

Io… sono un idiota.

Uno spaccone che non ci pensa due volte a buttarsi dicendo "risolvo tutto io"… e invece il più delle volte riesco solo a peggiorare le cose.

Agisco senza pensare… agisco senza capire quello che sto facendo perché voglio dimostrare che _non ho paura._

E invece ce l'ho.

Ho paura di me stesso.

Ho paura per _loro_.

Ho paura di perderli.

Di perderli _per colpa mia…_

Come per colpa mia ho perso… tante altre cose… tante altre persone…

Questa… è la mia debolezza.

Io sono un debole…

Per questo è stato tanto facile… approfittarsi di me…

Sono un debole che si nasconde dietro un dito.

Che si nasconde dietro la sua spavalderia.

Dietro la musica, le risate, le belle parole…

Per non vedere il dolore che ho dentro…

Per non vedere il dolore che gli altri hanno dentro…

Forse sono io… l'anello debole della catena.

E allora…

Allora…

Forse sarebbe meglio…

* * *

Aaagk… mi manca… l'aria…

Sto… perdendo i sensi…

Non capisco… dove sto andando…

Finirà così?…

_Pensi davvero che sarebbe meglio?_

Una… una parte di me… lo pensa…

Ma…

Vedo _loro_.

Vedo le loro mani… tese…

Li vedo tutti preoccupati per me…

Siamo… siamo tutti… un solo corpo… vero?…

Ugh… _amici…_

Io… forse… non sono alla vostra altezza… forse sono davvero l'anello debole della catena…

Ma… ne faccio parte comunque…

Se adesso mollassi… e voi perdeste per questo motivo… per colpa mia…

Come… potrei perdonarmelo?

Come posso… lasciare il corpo incompleto… anche se ne fossi una minima parte…

Io…

Io sono un idiota…

Un bastardo…

Uno spaccone…

E ho… _paura…_

Ho paura che voi… non possiate accettarmi così come sono…

Che non possiate amarmi… così come sono…

Ma…

Tendo la mano anch'io.

Se potete… se volete… se posso esservi d'aiuto…

Datemi _la vostra forza_… per compensare la mia…

Datemi… la vostra fiducia… per alimentare la mia…

Io…

Io… so che questo è un sogno…

Un sogno in cui ci si può far male davvero…

Ma… sento le vostre mani che tengono le mie fuori da questo sogno…

Sento che mi stringete…

Sento che credete in me…

E allora… allora…

_Di cosa hai paura?_

* * *

Ah ah… la mia unica paura… è di poter venire loro meno…

Ma se loro sono con me…

Allora… io… non posso permettermelo…

Non posso avere paura… di _nulla!_

* * *

_Ben detto._

–Eh?…

Aria…

…sto respirando?

Il cielo sopra… la terra sotto… ci vedo di nuovo… ho ripreso il controllo?

_Sì._

Finalmente… so dove sto andando…

_Sì._

_Non paura. Non egoismo. Non tradimento…_

_CORAGGIO._


	6. Libro Terzo

**Libro Terzo**

_Non affannatevi a cercare la morte con gli errori della vostra vita, non attiratevi la rovina con le opere delle vostre mani,  
perché Dio non ha creato la morte e non gode per la rovina dei viventi.  
Egli infatti ha creato tutte le cose perché esistano; le creature del mondo sono portatrici di salvezza, in esse non c'è veleno di morte, né il regno dei morti è sulla terra._  
–Sapienza 1, 12–14

Buio…  
_Che cosa provi?_  
La sensazione… di essere dietro le proprie palpebre chiuse.  
Come dietro il sipario prima che si apra…  
…il cuore in gola. Paura…  
Perché non vedo niente?…  
_Si vede quello che si desidera vedere.  
Stai permettendo a te stessa di farlo?_  
–Cosa… vuoi dire?  
_Che cosa senti?_  
–Io…  
Dei suoni lontani…  
Una gran confusione… risa, pianti, grida, scoppi, parole d'ira.  
E… no… non è del tutto buio qui.  
O meglio… lo è…  
Ma vedo… strisce di colori… scintillanti… che sembrano _far parte_ del buio…  
…che cosa sono?  
_Si chiama memoria sensoriale.  
L'hai sempre posseduta… solo che non te ne rendevi conto.  
Normalmente un cervello trattiene le informazioni visive ed ecoiche per non più di qualche secondo.  
Nel tuo caso, invece…_  
Tutte queste… immagini…  
…non sono solo cose che ho sperimentato io…  
…non sono solo eventi a cui ho assistito…  
_Tu dici?_  
E… alcune di queste persone… come sono vestite? Quei veicoli… non sono mai esistiti sul pianeta…  
_La memoria sensoriale va… sia in avanti che all'indietro._  
Vuoi dire che io…  
_La vita sulla terra…  
…è tutta contenuta dentro se stessa._

–Io…  
Ah…  
Troppe… troppe immagini… troppi suoni…  
Sono accecata, eppure non posso non vederli lo stesso…  
Persone animali climi nuvole cieli abissi…  
Da un capo all'altro della storia, da un capo all'altro del tempo…  
…che vivono amano litigano odiano cercano trovano disperano continuano…  
…che lasciano un'impronta sulla terra che passano senza lasciare traccia…  
…che soffrono… che _muoiono_….  
–Ah!…  
…che _combattono_.  
Con ordigni avveniristici, con sassi, con morsi selvaggi.  
Ho ragione io. Ha ragione chi grida più forte. Non ha ragione nessuno. Hanno ragione tutti tranne chi non la pensa come me.  
In nome dell'idea. In nome del paese. In nome della fede. In nome del nostro Dio.  
In nome della pace… in nome di ciò che… amiamo…  
…in nome soltanto di quello che voglio io. Che voglio credere io…  
Che voglio prendermi io…  
…calpestando gli altri…  
Ingannano, seducono, disprezzano… con le parole, col veleno, con subdoli intrighi, col sorriso sulle labbra e l'odio nel cuore.  
Non _voglio_ vedere…  
…non _posso_ non vedere!…  
Là in mezzo ci sono anch'_io_…  
Io… in vesti diverse… in epoche diverse… che prendo parte a tutte le parti del gioco…  
Io in camice bianco a portare aiuto sui campi di battaglia…  
…io sul trono dorato indifferente alle sorti di coloro che condanno con un gesto…  
…io riversa ridente ebbra che uso le mie armi per perpetuare tutto questo…  
…non sono _io_… eppure sono _io_… senza pietà… senza vergogna…

–…Non _voglio_! NO! Tutto questo dolore… questa morte… no! _Basta!  
Lo so. È sempre stato così.  
Tu… molto più di… tanti altri…  
Hai sempre sentito di non essere fatta per questo.  
Desideravi fuggire…  
Allontanarti dai combattimenti. Rifarti una vita.  
Negare l'idea che fosse necessario lottare.  
Anche quando lo era._  
–Perché dovrebbe essere sbagliato?!  
_L'assenza di lotta… è acquiescenza.  
Senza conflitto, il mondo è condannato alla stagnazione. Alla staticità.  
A volte non si possono cambiare le cose senza combattere._  
–Io… non posso accettarlo. Non voglio accettare che sia l'unico modo.  
_Eppure sei tornata a combattere… ogni volta._  
C'erano… persone da difendere.  
Persone da aiutare.  
Non potevo far finta di nulla… anche quando l'avrei voluto…  
Sì, io… io…  
…avrei voluto dimenticare. Avrei voluto comportarmi… come se nulla fosse successo.  
Avrei voluto vivere tranquilla e felice… nel mio piccolo mondo…  
Ma… non ho mai potuto…  
Perché avrebbe voluto dire… rinunciare a… a…

_È vero. È più facile… ignorare una realtà sgradevole.  
Rinchiudersi in un guscio. Nel mondo della propria infanzia. Della propria fantasia.  
Cullarsi nel pensiero… nell'illusione… che là dentro nulla di male potrà entrare.  
La vita rifugge dall'idea della propria fine. Della propria corruzione.  
Anche quando è essa stessa a crearle…_  
–Crearle? Come?…  
Tutte quelle creature… quegli uomini e quelle donne…  
Tutte quelle _parti di me_…  
Così infelici… così _bisognosi_ sotto tutto l'odio e la confusione…  
Tutti… in cerca di… di…  
_La vita si perpetua attraverso il desiderio.  
Da un ciclo a un altro ciclo…  
Coloro che sono destinati a unirsi… perseguono l'unione… attraverso molte vite…  
Le parti separate si cercano… a volte riescono a trovarsi…  
A volte no…  
Sempre perseguendo l'unione… sempre perdendola di nuovo._  
–È… troppo triste…  
Tutto questo sangue… queste lacrime… per… per…  
_Il desiderio perpetua la vita, e la vita perpetua il desiderio…  
…e sempre il desiderio… causa egoismo… e distruzione._  
–La vita non può ridursi a questo…  
_Lo dice la logica. Lo dicono i fatti.  
L'esistenza… la natura…  
…è per sua stessa essenza crudele._

Predatori e prede…  
Schiavi e schiavisti…  
Oppressi, ribelli ed oppressori…  
Solo il più adatto sopravvive… solo il più forte…  
Solo chi riesce a scampare al pericolo… ad essere più furbo degli altri… a recitare una parte… a _fare quello che deve fare_…  
È tutto così vivido. È tutto così reale.  
Tutto così… _buio…_  
–No! Non può essere vero! Non _voglio_ che sia vero!  
Io… _sento_… che…  
_Che cosa senti?  
Che cosa vuoi?_

È una sporca vita. Non era fatta per te, baby. Neanche per me, se è per questo.  
Io… capisco. Ho sempre immaginato quello che provavi.  
Non credere di non essere riuscita ad aiutare. Lo hai fatto.  
Se tu mi insegni quella mousse, io ti insegno la mia speciale omelette…  
Fiori per un fiore, madame! Gradisce l'omaggio?  
Voglio tornare com'ero! Fatemi solo tornare com'ero!

–Io… volevo che _loro_… volevo che _noi_…  
Volevo solo… che potessimo sopravvivere a tutto questo buio…  
…volevo che _qualcosa_ sopravvivesse a tutto questo…  
…era così sbagliato?  
_No. E sì.  
È un istinto che nessuno ha mai potuto sopprimere.  
La vita vuole soltanto perpetuare se stessa…  
…e in questo modo perpetua ciecamente il dolore._  
–Cieca… mente…  
Io… _sento_…  
Il dolore di mille fallimenti, mille incontri mancati…  
Sogni infranti, il muro della dura realtà…  
Anime che sanguinano… sentimenti spezzati dall'odio e dalla rovina…  
…e… la dolcezza… il dolore…  
…noi soli visibili nel buio…  
…mentre perdo…  
…mentre entrambi perdiamo…

**_Questa è tutta colpa tua._**  
La voce… l'ho già sentita.  
Mi volto nelle tenebre. È soltanto una forma indistinta più nera del buio stesso. Ma non mi serve vederla per sentirmi gelare. Per sapere chi è.  
Il serpente. Il _drago.  
__**Sei stata tu a volere tutto questo.  
Tu… donna… nel tuo egoismo… nel tuo desiderio…  
…hai scatenato tu questa sofferenza sul mondo.**_  
Io?… no… io non ho… non ho mai…  
**_Tutto era puro prima di te.  
Niente guerre… niente odio… niente consapevolezza.  
Tutto allo stato di natura.  
Come doveva essere.  
Tu hai desiderato avere di più.  
Tu hai cercato quel che era proibito.  
E hai creato tutto questo.  
La purezza è andata persa.  
Il desiderio e la concupiscenza… dominano.  
Guarda il risultato di ciò che hai fatto._**  
Io?…  
**_Tu.  
E quelle come te._**  
–Ma… ma io…  
_Così hanno sempre detto i saggi.  
La voce della ragione e della morale.  
Il desiderio… l'attaccamento alla vita…  
Secondo tanti è questo… il peccato originale.  
La causa della caduta dell'uomo.  
La passione conduce alla perdita dell'innocenza…  
…alla perdita del senso del proprio dovere.  
E ciò che… indebolisce e contamina gli eroi.  
E li spinge sul cammino… della perdizione e della sconfitta._  
Perdere… la purezza…  
L'innocenza…  
Io…  
Vuoi dire che io…  
…sento gli occhi che mi si riempiono di lacrime…  
Sono stata io… a…  
Perché ho chiesto.  
Perché ho _desiderato_…  
Ho _contaminato_…  
Io… volevo soltanto…  
Io… sentivo… provavo…  
Tutto questo dolore… questa morte…  
Tutte le persone che… stanno morendo… là fuori… falciate da esseri inumani…  
E io…  
Se non riuscissimo a sconfiggerli…  
Se _lui_ non ci riuscisse…  
Perché _io_…

–Io… ho _fatto del male?_  
Le mie lacrime scorrono irrefrenabili. Mi sembra di sciogliermi io stessa in acqua.  
–Io… ho fatto del male? Ho causato del male?  
Io…  
…sono stata la causa della sua caduta?

_…No.  
Di salvezza._  
–Eh?…  
_Vita testarda, che non ascolta la ragione nella sua compassione…  
…che devia la mano che taglia e la falce della giustizia…  
…più saggia della saggezza stessa nel nome del suo amore…  
…che vede più lontano e più a fondo del lungimirante…  
…che smussa anche la spada della vendetta divina…  
…perché credi che anch'io mi sia fatto commuovere da te?_  
–Come?…  
_Perché ciò che secondo la logica e la morale è sbagliato…  
L'amore lo trasforma nella più profonda giustizia.  
Non sei più una bambina che fugge dalla lotta.  
Che nega il male rifugiandosi nella sua fantasia.  
Sei una _donna _che affronta il drago e gli schiaccia la testa…  
…che solleva chi è perduto, ritrova chi si è smarrito…  
…che rifiuta di accettare l'inevitabile, la fine…  
…che ha il coraggio di… liberarsi da una falsa purezza…  
…per conquistare qualcos'altro.  
Per prendere ciò che è doloroso, è sbagliato, nelle proprie mani…  
…e creare _qualcosa di nuovo.  
–Io…  
_Ricordi?  
Non dubitare dell'amore.  
Che cosa… senti?…_

Io…  
Io sento… la _sua voce…  
__**Ti darò… tutto… tutto quel che mi chiedi…  
…come potrei… non farlo?…**_  
Io sento…  
Una dolcezza che supera il dolore…  
Io… _vedo_…  
Noi due… così chiari… l'unica cosa… che _illumina il buio_…  
Io _sento_…  
Le sue labbra sulle mie…  
Il suo cuore sul mio…  
La sua _anima_… nella _mia_…  
Io sento…  
Il suo cuore che batte…  
Il mio cuore che batte…  
Il _tuo_ cuore… che batte…  
E vedo… _il sole…_  
…il sole del _suo volto!_


	7. Libro Quarto

**Libro Quarto**

_Quando l'Agnello aprì il quarto sigillo, udii la voce del quarto essere vivente che diceva: «Vieni»._

_Ed ecco, mi apparve un cavallo verdastro. Colui che lo cavalcava si chiamava Morte e gli veniva dietro l'Inferno. Fu dato loro potere sopra la quarta parte della terra per sterminare con la spada, con la fame, con la peste e con le fiere della terra._

–Apocalisse 6, 7–8

* * *

A pezzi…

_Senti dolore?_

Ma no… quando mai… sono una rosa… eh eh eh… _ugh…_

…dove sono? Aspetta… lo so…

…lo so perché… non ho mai sofferto così tanto né prima né dopo… in tutta la mia vita…

…sono sotto… sotto le macerie… vero?

Il sangue che cola via… le ossa schiantate…

…se sollevo queste lamiere… che cosa vedrò?…

No… non… voglio farlo… meglio che resti qui…

Forse… stavolta riuscirò a… a morire per primo.

_Non hai paura?_

Piccolo… se avevi intenzione di portarci all'inferno, complimenti per la scelta, ma… non puoi mostrarmi nulla di più terribile di quanto abbia già vissuto.

E di certo non puoi mostrarmi nessun difetto… che io non sappia già di avere.

_Dove hai sbagliato?_

* * *

Dove?… Ah ah ah… vuoi una lista? Ti avverto, sarebbe troppo lunga…

Questo giorno… fu solo il primo e il più terribile dei miei sbagli.

Ho sbagliato a concepire quel piano idiota…

Ho sbagliato a travestire _lei_ come per Carnevale pensando che sarebbe andato tutto liscio…

Ho pensato che ci avessero scoperto quando non era vero… e _sono stato io_ ad indurli a spararci, scappando…

Sono stato io a perdere il controllo… e a schiantarmi…

Tutta colpa mia… tutto uno sbaglio mio… dal principio alla fine…

E non sono neanche riuscito a chiederle scusa.

Ho pensato spesso… che sarei dovuto morire quel giorno… con lei… piuttosto… che venire ridotto in questo modo.

_E vuoi morire?_

…No.

Ci ho pensato.

Ma sarebbe troppo facile.

Non sarebbe la risposta.

_Qual è la tua risposta, allora?_

_Cosa hai sbagliato?_

* * *

…Tante cose.

Troppe cose, da questo giorno in poi.

Ho provato rabbia… e odio… per persone che non lo meritavano.

Ho messo in dubbio il giudizio degli altri, pensando che fossero troppo teneri.

Ho fatto la predica agli amici per avere pensieri distruttivi… quando io stesso non sono stato migliore… che ipocrita.

Ho litigato con loro per stupidaggini. Sono stato pessimista. Scostante. Impossibile.

Li ho accusati di lasciarsi guidare dal cuore… come se a me non fosse capitato di buttare la ragione all'aria, quando mi hanno solleticato i sentimenti.

E ho… rifiutato l'amore… anche quando avrei potuto ritrovarlo…

…facendo soffrire delle povere ragazze che mi avevano solo mostrato un po' di gentilezza.

Un orso come me… eh eh… a volte mi chiedo come mai mi sopportino.

_Però continui a resistere._

Che ci vuoi fare… sono un testardo.

Sono un pessimista… vedo sempre il lato più nero delle cose… il lato peggiore delle persone, anche quando non c'è…

Però… penso lo stesso che bisogni tener duro. Sempre e comunque.

_Anche adesso?_

…

_Non hai detto proprio ora che non vuoi provare a uscire di qui?_

…

_Ti arrendi, allora?_

…Ti chiederei cosa vuoi saperne… ma credo che mi mangerei la lingua subito dopo.

Lo _so_ che abbiamo sofferto tutti. Lo _so_ di non avere più diritto di lamentarmi degli altri.

Lo _so_ che me la prendo con loro… e con altri che non c'entrano… anche quando non dovrei.

Te l'ho detto… non puoi dirmi nulla di me che già non sappia.

Ma… dannazione… non avrei il _diritto_ di arrendermi se volessi farlo?

Dopo tutte le lotte che ho sostenuto… tutte le prove che ho superato?

_Erano per guadagnarti il diritto di arrenderti?_

No…

…Sì.

Non cercare di farmi sentire in colpa…

Non puoi scavare nella mia coscienza più di quanto abbia già fatto io. Tutte le colpe che potresti attribuirmi… me le sono già date da solo.

_E pensi di voler morire per dimenticarle?_

_O piuttosto di dover restare in vita per espiarle?_

Morire…

Io _sono_ la morte, dopotutto. Non è vero? È _così_ che mi hanno chiamato. È questo il ruolo che mi hanno affibbiato. Lo volessi o no.

Morire è troppo facile…

…restare in vita… a volte… è troppo difficile…

Urgh… ma forse… è quello… che mi _merito…_

_Ti stai punendo con la vita perché non sei morto._

Sì…

Credo sia così.

Non merito… di andare da lei.

Anche se comunque non la rivedrei. Perché io andrò di sicuro all'inferno.

_Lo pensi davvero?_

…A volte sì.

_Odi tanto te stesso?_

…Spesso… sì.

Ma sono in buona compagnia.

Odio anche _gli altri._

_Chi?_

…

…Tutti, forse.

* * *

Morire… già… la morte… ho detto io stesso di esserlo… poco fa.

Come se… non fosse più una cosa che mi hanno imposto… come se l'avessi _scelto…_

Questo forse vuol dire… che anche il mio ultimo brandello di umanità se ne sta andando?

Il giorno che ho tanto temuto… la cosa di cui ho sempre avuto più paura al mondo…

…finalmente l'hai trovata, eh? Hai scavato bene…

Sento i suoni ancora prima di sollevare la testa. So cosa vedrò.

Campi di battaglia. Odore di sangue. Odore di cavi bruciati. Che si mischiano.

Rumore di mitragliatrici. Esplosioni di bombe. Fumo che oscura il cielo.

Tutte le guerre del mondo compresse in una sola… con tutti gli orrori di tutte le guerre. Nulla mi viene risparmiato. E io non chiedo pietà.

Io sono là…

Sempre là. In mezzo agli spari.

Da una parte, dall'altra parte. A un certo punto non conta più. Forse da entrambe. Forse io sono ogni uomo di ogni esercito.

E soffro. E muoio. E uccido. E sono ucciso… innumerevoli migliaia di volte.

A volte sapendo perché, a volte credendo di saperlo, a volte ignaro… per una giusta causa, per ordini dall'alto, per qualcosa in cui non credo…

Sempre io. Con spade in mano, con pietre, con armi non ancora inventate… _io_ sono tutti i guerrieri mai vissuti al mondo? Sono _io_ la guerra? Sono _io la morte?_

Anche se morissi… per innumerevoli vite, sarebbe questa la mia condanna?

_Dipende…_

_Se tu pensi che sia inevitabile…_

_Se tu pensi che sia una condanna._

_Si dice anche… Dominus Sabaoth… Signore degli Eserciti…_

E dovrei essere io?!

Che cosa dovrei essere?

Dio della guerra… dio della morte…

È mai possibile che un dio giusto debba volere anche la _morte?!_

_Tu che ne pensi?_

* * *

Io… Attila l'Unno…

Io… sotto le mura di Troia… sotto le mura di Roma…

Io… l'uomo che ha sganciato la bomba…

Io… nei campi di sterminio… che faccio cose orribili per sopravvivere…

Io che… conosco la sofferenza di tutti… il dolore di tutti…

…e di tutti conosco… _l'odio…_

_Credo si chiami senso di colpa del sopravvissuto._

Già…

Anch'io ho fatto di tutto per sopravvivere… anche cose che non mi piacevano… anche azioni senza alcun onore… sebbene odiassi questa vita… sebbene odiassi me stesso…

Da quel primo sbaglio, si può dire che siano discesi tutti gli altri sbagli…

Ho provato diffidenza verso coloro che pensavo potessero nutrire cattive intenzioni verso di me… verso di noi…

Ho provato indifferenza o disprezzo per il dolore degli altri…

E ho provato… _odio…_

Odio per chi mi aveva fatto questo…

Odio per gli ipocriti che dicono una cosa mentre ne pensano un'altra… che ti sorridono col volto mentre ti avvelenano col cuore…

Odio per chi se ne sta tranquillo a casa sua disinteressandosi del dolore altrui, cullandosi nella sua ignoranza colpevole…

E odio per… per…

* * *

_Eddai, vecchio… basta con quella bocca storta… a chi può far male un po' di divertimento?_

_Io credo… che proprio perché siamo quello che siamo, dobbiamo vivere più che possiamo i momenti di pace._

_Per tutto c'è un significato. Tutto e tutti devono avere uno spirito che li guida._

_Il cattivo umore è causato da una cattiva digestione… o forse è il contrario… penso._

_Eh, noi uomini anziani e seri… ti va un bicchierino? Cin cin…_

_Mi dici di non buttarmi giù? Proprio tu? Questa non me l'aspettavo._

_Anche se si tratta di nemici… che siano nemici o innocenti… no. C'è un limite che noi non dobbiamo superare!_

* * *

Sì… anche _per loro_… che a volte avrebbero voluto _negare_ questa sofferenza che ci accompagna sempre…

Per _loro_ che si aggrappavano alla vita sempre e comunque… quanto li consideravo ipocriti per questo… quanto li _invidiavo_ per esserne capaci…

Quei due… eh eh… che strano… sono solo due ragazzini… ma quella volta mi pareva di essere sgridato dai miei _genitori_…

Sono le persone migliori che abbia mai conosciuto…

Sono le creature più integre e innocenti che abbia mai conosciuto…

…e mi è capitato di odiarli per questo…

…per aver mantenuto la propria innocenza in mezzo a un simile inferno…

…per essere rimasti nobili e fedeli a se stessi mentre io non ci sono riuscito…

…per _l'amore_ che loro hanno trovato… che loro hanno nutrito… nonostante tutto… mentre a me è stato negato…

Sì… _odio…_

…per le creature innocenti a cui questo dolore è risparmiato…

Sì… le ho _odiate_… e ho _desiderato_ distruggerle…

…perché loro dovevano essere felici, e io no?

Cos'avevano più di me?

_Dove hai sbagliato?_

* * *

Io ero… io sarei stato un uomo pacifico.

Amavo la musica… amavo il mio lavoro…

…amavo _lei_.

Volevo una vita tranquilla… senza pretese… una casa modesta… un lavoro come veniva… e lei tra le mie braccia.

Non ero fatto per questo. Oppure… oppure… temo di sì…

Questa crudeltà, questa freddezza… forse erano già dentro di me, e ciò che mi hanno fatto le ha solo tirate fuori.

Forse col tempo… smetterò anche di odiare… e ucciderò tutto ciò che trovo… imparziale… senza emozione…

Una macchina perfetta… forse… una perfetta divinità…

Forse per questo cerco di sopravvivere nonostante tutto…

Forse per questo cerco di incoraggiare gli altri anche se io stesso non credo a ciò che dico…

Anche se mi sento un ipocrita…

Perché non voglio che accada… voglio restare _umano_… il più che posso…

Ma non ci riuscirò. Ogni giorno… sento me stesso scivolare via.

È solo questione di tempo…

Forse… solo loro riescono a trattenermi ancora da questa parte…

E forse li odio anche per questo… perché così prolungano la mia agonia…

E odio la mia irragionevole speranza che ci riescano…

E odio… il pensiero… di…

* * *

**_Amore mio…_**

Eheheh… ciao, cara. Quasi me lo aspettavo di ritrovarti di qua…

Il dolore… è terribile… più nel cuore che nel corpo, ora che ti vedo.

Però allo stesso tempo… poterti vedere così… bella… come ti ricordo… senza quelle orribili ferite che ti ho procurato…

…mi consola quasi di dover morire…

**_Non sei costretto a morire qui…_**

…Forse non posso far altro.

Sono stanco.

Ho lottato abbastanza.

Ho odiato abbastanza. Anche troppo.

Non ho fatto altro che commettere sbagli tutta la vita.

Come posso essere d'aiuto agli altri così?

Li trascinerei soltanto… verso le tenebre.

Se la caveranno meglio senza di me.

Sarò già felice… di non dover più nascondere loro ciò che mi porto dentro…

Anche tu… lo sai, non è vero? A voi anime beate non lo si può nascondere…

Io… sono arrivato a odiare anche _te_… perché pensare a te mi obbligava a rimanere in vita…

A vivere… per non uccidere anche il tuo ricordo… per non dimenticarti.

**_Lo so. L'ho sempre saputo._**

Come fai ad amarmi ancora… nonostante questo?

**_Perché sei umano… amore mio._**

**_Perché sei lo stesso che ho scelto di sposare._**

**_Chi altro dovresti essere?_**

**_Hai saputo guadagnarti l'affetto di tanti altri… che ti conoscono come ti conosco io…_**

**_…che sanno la verità come io la so._**

Cosa?…

Perché… perché mi sorridi così? Mi fa… male…

**_Non sei un così bravo attore, sai?_**

**_Pensi di riuscire davvero a nascondere quello che provi?_**

**_Come potrei non amarti… come potrebbe chiunque non amarti…_**

**_…quando tu mi ami tanto?_**

Che… che stai dicendo? Io…

Io…

_Dice la verità._

_Noi abbiamo sempre saputo quello che provavi._

_Quello che provavi…_ veramente _per noi._

_Ora capisci…_

_…dove hai sbagliato?_

* * *

Io…

Maledizione… ora devo anche mettermi a piangere? Uno come me?

Io… ce l'ho tanto con te… ce l'ho tanto con i miei amici… ce l'ho tanto con _tutti_…

Perché _li amo_…

Perché… non posso sopportare che soffrano… e sono così testardi tutti quanti nel volersi mettere in pericolo…

Perché… la gente si ostina a morire… nonostante io voglia salvarla… e spesso non posso fare a meno io stesso di causarne la morte… per quanto _mi faccia male…_

Perché… tutti soffrono… e io _sento la sofferenza di tutti…_

Il dolore di tutti…

La morte di tutti…

E la voglia di _sopravvivere_ di tutti… posso comprenderla… proprio per essere stato così vicino alla morte…

È questo… è questo che significa… il mio nome?

_Chissà…_

_…dicono che senza morire non si possa rinascere._

_Forse qualcuno deve farsi carico anche di questo._

Che fortuna che mi è toccata, eh?…

Già… che fortuna…

E che vergogna…

Aver _sempre saputo_ che loro mi capiscono…

Che con loro… fingevo inutilmente.

Tutti… fanno del loro meglio… lottano per vivere… in questo mondo, in questo tempo… in tutti i tempi… in tutti i mondi.

Tutti sbagliano…

Proprio come me…

Perché vogliono soltanto resistere…

Amore mio… io…

Volevo chiederti _perdono_ per aver causato la tua morte…

Volevo chiederti perdono… per non essere morto insieme a te…

Per esserti sopravvissuto in questo modo…

Per aver rischiato di perdere… proprio la parte di me che tu… amavi…

_Se fosse stata lei a sopravvivere…_

_Se fosse toccato a lei il tuo destino…_

_Tu l'avresti biasimata per questo?_

No. Certo che no.

A volte ho pensato anche… che sia stato meglio per lei morire… che abbiano preso me…

Almeno… io posso sopportarlo.

Posso… fare del mio meglio…

_Ugh… _come… tutti… aiutami a tirarmi fuori di qui…

Devo dare una mano a quegli idioti…

_Dove hai sbagliato?_

* * *

Dove ho sbagliato? A giudicare gli altri…

A giudicare me stesso…

…a voler odiare perché non sopportavo l'amore che avevo dentro e mi faceva soffrire…

E in tanti, tanti altri modi…

Eppure…

Tutti quelli sbagli mi hanno portato _qui_.

Con _loro_.

A poter fare qualcosa… per tutte le anime del nostro mondo.

Se il compito di un dio della morte è emettere il giudizio…

Allora… io… ho deciso di giudicare tutti _innocenti_…

Perché tutti siamo in cammino…

Tutti sulla stessa barca…

Tutti alla ricerca di qualcosa… e la troveremo, statene certi.

E anche gli errori del passato smetteranno di essere errori.

E anche gli errori del passato saranno serviti.

E quando arriveremo alla meta ci accorgeremo…

…che nessuno di noi ha sbagliato _nulla._

* * *

_Proprio così._

Ah…

…è… finita?

Il dolore… è sparito…

…hai deciso che ho superato la prova?

_Io no. Tu stesso l'hai deciso._

_Tu stesso hai visto chiaro dentro il tuo animo._

_Non crudeltà. Non egoismo. Non invidia…_

_GIUSTIZIA._


	8. Confessio Oris

**Confessio Oris**

_Tu non dovrai rispondere per gli altri; al contrario renderai conto per te stesso. Di che cosa dunque ti vai impicciando? Ecco, io conosco tutti, vedo tutto ciò che accade sotto il sole e so la condizione di ognuno: che cosa uno pensi, che cosa voglia, a che cosa miri la sua intenzione. Tutto deve essere, dunque, messo nelle mie mani._  
–L'Imitazione di Cristo, cap. 24

–Io… ho _paura_…

–Io… _sento_…

–Dove ho sbagliato?

–Quello che so…

–Quello che è _mio_…

–Io… in cosa credo?

–Cosa mi sostiene?

–Io… desidero…

_Sì. Così. Ce la state facendo.  
Ce la state facendo…  
Ancora un po'…_

_**Sicché era questo che stavi complottando, non è vero?**___

Ah. Eccoti qui.  
Sapevo che non saresti tardato molto.  
Ma non ti permetterò di interferire con loro.

_**Interferire? E cosa credi di stare facendo, tu?  
Povera piccola sporca creatura, impastata di tenebre…  
…cosa credi di poter fare di altre creature sporche quanto te?  
Mi basta meno di un cenno della mano per farli precipitare nel nulla.**___

Lo so. Ma non li toccherai. Io risponderò per loro.

_**Hai intenzione di assumerti anche il loro peso?  
E per cosa? A che scopo?  
Di fronte a me… siete tutti dei semplici soffi di polvere.  
Non sarete mai degni di sostenere la mia gloria.  
I vostri peccati vi trascineranno nel profondo.**___

Allora perché sei qui?

_**…**___

Perché dovresti essere qui ad ostacolarmi…  
Se non avessi paura di loro?  
_Paura di noi?_

_**…Tu non puoi conoscere la mia volontà.  
È imperscrutabile per voi creature imperfette.**___

Può darsi.  
Io invece credo che tu sappia _che cosa siamo.  
Mentre invece… così preso da quello che credi di essere…  
…non sai nemmeno cosa sei tu in realtà.  
STAI INDIETRO.  
Io li proteggerò da te…  
…finché sarà necessario._


	9. Libro Quinto

**Libro Quinto**

_Prima che fossero fissate le basi dei monti, prima delle colline, io sono stata generata._

_Quando ancora non aveva fatto la terra e i campi, né le prime zolle del mondo;_

_quando egli fissava i cieli, io ero là; quando tracciava un cerchio sull'abisso;_

_quando condensava le nubi in alto, quando fissava le sorgenti dell'abisso;_

_quando stabiliva al mare i suoi limiti, sicché le acque non ne oltrepassassero la spiaggia; quando disponeva le fondamenta della terra,_

_allora io ero con lui come architetto ed ero la sua delizia ogni giorno, dilettandomi davanti a lui in ogni istante;_

_dilettandomi sul globo terrestre, ponendo le mie delizie tra i figli dell'uomo._

–Proverbi, 8, 25–31

* * *

Impotente…

_Sai dove ti trovi?_

So che sono… debole? Immobilizzato? Mi è successo… poche volte, di sicuro.

Veleno. Ipnosi. Cose simili…

…perché difficilmente potrebbero mettermi fuori combattimento fisicamente.

Anche prima che…

_Hai paura?_

Dovrei?

So che stiamo combattendo.

So che tu hai il dovere… di metterci contro un avversario forte.

Io combatterò.

Se perderò vorrà dire che era la mia ora.

E almeno saprò che ho lottato con tutte le mie forze… e non avrò niente da rimpiangere.

_Molto maturo da parte tua._

Non ho mai avuto paura di morire.

O di quello che può succedere dopo. Credo… che la madre che ci ha generato non possa farci del male.

Allora...

Qual è la domanda? La domanda che devi farmi?

_La domanda è…_

_Che cosa sai?_

* * *

Che cosa so…

Forse so dove sono… per cominciare.

Il peso. La luce che filtra dagli interstizi.

Sepolto… sotto tonnellate di rocce.

La prima vera prova della mia forza.

Strano. Non ricordo di avere avuto paura, in quel momento. Quindi… perché sto vedendo questo?

Non ho mai avuto paura… di essere schiacciato o distrutto.

Fisicamente, almeno.

_E mentalmente, invece?_

Mentalmente…

…è successo solo poco tempo fa.

Mi vergogno sempre… di avere una volontà così vulnerabile. Riescono sempre a ipnotizzarmi per primo.

E a scagliarmi contro i miei compagni.

Perché continua a succedere?

_Tu cosa pensi?_

Non lo so.

Me lo chiedo sempre.

Non ho paura di restare indebolito.

Ma ho paura… di poter fare loro del male, controllato da qualcun altro.

Loro sono… i miei fratelli.

Compreso te, piccolo saggio. Anche tu sei mio fratello.

_Potrei causarti del male._

Avrei comunque fede in te.

_E i tuoi altri fratelli? Quelli che consideravi tali prima?_

…

_Loro ti hanno tradito._

_Non ce l'hai con loro per questo?_

–La mia prima famiglia…

…loro… hanno fatto ciò che ritenevano giusto per sopravvivere.

Hanno perso il loro orgoglio…

Ma non porto loro troppo rancore per questo.

Mi fa più rabbia chi li ha sfruttati e li ha spinti a una cosa del genere. Di qualunque colore sia.

No, io…

* * *

…che strano.

Non ricordo di essermi sentito così debole… l'altra volta.

Ma è ovvio. Questo è un viaggio dello spirito… quindi non sono realmente qui.

Lo pensai allora e lo penso adesso…

…non sarebbe male andarsene nell'abbraccio della madre terra. Se proprio bisogna andarsene.

Però… questo non è un luogo reale.

Noi siamo qui per combattere un demone…

…allora, dov'è il mio?

Attendere senza che nessuno venga ad affrontarmi…

…il _peso_ che aumenta sempre di più…

…è questa la mia prova? Il mio inferno?

Lo ammetto…

…questo mi irrita.

_Hai compreso molte cose._

Non così tante.

Non sono un sapiente.

Mi limito a percepire… a sentire dentro di me cosa è giusto.

Ad ascoltare il mio spirito come gli altri spiriti.

_E sei certo di quel che senti?_

…

_Che cosa sai?_

* * *

A volte… no… non sono… certo di nulla.

Sono quelli i momenti in cui ho più paura.

Ho sempre creduto che ogni cosa è guidata da uno spirito.

La terra è viva… è un organismo di cui noi siamo cellule…

…dotata di mille e mille anime, che ne fanno una sola.

Ma…

Troppe volte, gli uomini sono stati come un cancro…

Forse è nella loro natura… distruggere…

…come nella natura del cancro uccidere il corpo…

Non è forse quello che sostengono i nostri nemici?

Se fossero venuti a salvare la madre terra da noi…

…una malattia non può guarire se stessa. Può solo arrendersi al medico.

Forse hanno ragione loro…

Forse dovremmo passare dalla loro parte…

Eppure…

* * *

_Io sono quello che sono. E ne sono fiero. E nessuno ha il diritto di smentirmi._

_Non voglio più… non voglio più uccisioni e morte…_

_Si fa quel che si deve. Non vuol dire che debba piacerci._

_A volte è più comodo avere la mia taglia che la tua, uh? Schivi i colpi alti!_

_Malriusciti o meno… siamo stati creati così… come può essere sbagliato?_

_Se non posso tornare com'ero, voglio almeno aiutare come sono._

_Non importa qual è la nostra origine. Noi siamo LIBERI. Noi abbiamo il diritto di scegliere il nostro destino._

* * *

Ci sono tante cose buone anche negli uomini.

Io lo so. Ho visto alcune delle migliori.

Perciò… non posso credere che siamo _solamente_ una malattia.

Ho visto coraggio. Amicizia. Fratellanza. Compassione.

E _amore_…

…qualcosa che ho desiderato proteggere fin dal primo momento.

Aiutare a crescere. Vegliare come un bambino.

Così improbabile… così prezioso… così necessario…

…così _vitale_ per noi tutti.

Chissà se anche gli altri l'hanno percepito in questo modo come me?

È come… se si riverberasse all'esterno e tutti ne fossimo riscaldati.

Come se… ci _salvasse_ tutti.

Difendere loro. Difendere quel sentimento.

Loro… sono più di quello che credono di essere.

Così come tutti noi lo siamo…

Però…

Io…

* * *

Ugh… il _peso_…

Aumenta sempre più…

Perché?… Finirò schiacciato… senza neanche aver potuto combattere?

Senza saperne il motivo?

_Se lo sapessi sarebbe diverso?_

Almeno… potrei accettarlo…

Ma non c'è onore a finire _così._

_Mentre invece c'è onore combattendo?_

Almeno… seguirei la mia volontà…

Non sarei solo un _pupazzo senza mente…_

_È questo che temi?_

–Io…

…ho solo la mia _consapevolezza_ a tenermi a bada.

Ho sempre avuto dentro di me questo potere… di colpire… di _distruggere_…

Anche prima che _loro_ mi cambiassero…

…le mie mani ci sono _nate_ più forti di quelle degli altri.

E ho sempre dovuto controllarmi per non fare del male.

Da piccolo… quando esageravo, e gli altri bambini tornavano a casa sanguinanti… quanto mi _vergognavo_…

È stato lungo e difficile… imparare a non arrabbiarmi…

A non mostrare i miei sentimenti negativi…

A cercare di vedere sempre il lato migliore di ognuno…

È stata una lotta durissima… ma _sapevo_ che era giusto…

E anche così… ogni tanto… non riuscivo a sorvegliare perfettamente me stesso…

Poi… quegli uomini…

Hanno solo esasperato quel che già c'era in me…

E ho dovuto controllarmi _ancor più duramente…_

Per non… non…

* * *

Mi _vedo_…

…macchiato del sangue di altri. Sangue che _io_ ho versato…

Mi vedo macchina incurante da battaglia… che spezzo ossa… che prendo vite…

…mi vedo _colpire i miei compagni_ senza pietà… senza rendermi conto di cosa sto facendo…

E mi urlo dall'esterno di fermarmi, e mi vedo andare avanti…

Incurante di averli… feriti… uccisi…

Incurante anche di tutte le ferite che a ogni colpo si aprono nel mio stesso cuore…

Mi vedo… distruggere…

Squarciare la terra… svellere alberi… schiantare boschi… violare colline e prati…

Come i bulldozer dei cosiddetti uomini civili, in nome del progresso…

…io che detesto questo progresso, che vorrei fermarlo… forse in nome di convinzioni altrettanto sbagliate… sono una cellula dello stesso corpo che ha prodotto questa gente. Io parte di loro. Loro parte di me.

_Io_ sono parte di ciò che ha ucciso gli spiriti…

…_io_ ho distrutto tutto ciò che amo.

E _so_ che cosa sto provando.

Rabbia.

Collera.

Furia.

Tutto quello che non mi sono mai permesso di lasciar uscire.

Più reprimevo tutto questo, più continuava ad annidarsi nel profondo di me…

…aspettando solo l'occasione di esplodere.

Per _questo_ la mia volontà è così debole.

Per _questo_ anche stavolta hanno potuto controllarmi e aizzarmi contro i miei amici.

Perché… c'è una parte di me… che _vuole_ dare sfogo a tutta quest'ira.

La parte che ho sempre saputo di avere…

E che mi _terrorizza._

_Che cosa sai?_

* * *

Che cosa so?…

Ho sempre conosciuto me stesso… questa parte di me stesso… nel profondo.

Finalmente… capisco… perché nessun demone si fa vedere.

Perché sono _io_ il demone.

Perché… finché mi farà _paura_ usare la mia forza, per timore di perdere il controllo… come queste rocce, la mia coscienza finirà per _schiacciarmi_.

Ma io non voglio… essere violento…

Non voglio… fare del male…

Eppure… se non lo faccio… morirò…

…cosa devo fare?

Dimmi, mio piccolo sciamano… qual è la via d'uscita?

_Sei certo che ce ne sia una?_

Se non ci fosse… tu non saresti qui a pungolarmi.

Lo so.

Tu non ci abbandoneresti mai…

…come io non posso abbandonare gli altri.

Ognuno di noi ha un suo ruolo nell'immensa bellezza del mondo… ognuno di noi ha un suo ruolo nella squadra…

E il mio è fare da _base_. Stare al centro. Fornire un sostegno.

Devo poter essere in grado di dare questo sostegno.

Come la terra… nonostante i terremoti la squassino.

La mia ira è pericolosa…

Ma lo è anche quella della natura.

La madre terra, la madre natura… non è perfetta.

Conosce sismi. Inondazioni. Eruzioni. Sfoghi improvvisi e violenti…

…gli stessi _spiriti_ in cui credo, forse, non sono perfetti.

Noi, imperfetti, ci ergiamo a difesa di un mondo imperfetto.

È giusto così…

…ed è giusto anche che ci sforziamo per perfezionarlo.

Perfezionare noi stessi e attraverso di noi il mondo di cui facciamo parte.

Perché dovremmo vergognarcene?

Perché dovremmo essere distrutti solo perché siamo bambini che si sforzano di crescere?

E chi… se non noi… se non _io_… dovrebbe…

_Che cosa sai?_

* * *

–Quello che so…

…è che nonostante ne avessi paura, non ho mai desiderato di perdere la mia forza.

È come un'eruzione, o un terremoto. Non è buona o cattiva. È un'_arma_.

Mi serve per proteggere i miei compagni. Per offrire loro sostegno.

Tutto dipende dall'uso che ne faccio.

Così come è per ogni altra cosa in natura.

Perciò non è questo che devo superare…

_Unh_… queste pietre pesano… ma riuscirò ad alzarmi.

Riuscirò a sollevarle…

La mia ira… neanche _quella_ è sbagliata.

Non dovevo vergognarmi di provarla.

Devo accettarla invece… e indirizzarla…

…per _costruire_… invece che per distruggere.

Ma non potevo ammettere quello che provavo… perché…

…dicevo di aver perdonato gli altri… e invece non era vero.

Perché non avevo ancora perdonato _me stesso_.

Ora lo _so_.

E posso farlo.

E posso liberarmi da questa frana…

E posso essere amico della madre terra…

E posso combattere per _pietà_ e non con la violenza…

E non mi lascerò sconfiggere… da _nulla_!

* * *

E allora accade.

Le rocce diventano leggere come fuscelli. Le getto via come se niente fosse.

Emergo dalla terra. Di nuovo in armonia con la terra.

Di nuovo me stesso… no… qualcosa di più…

Il mio viaggio è finito… ho ottenuto la vittoria.

_La vittoria e anche altro…_

_Sei stato bravo. Come mi aspettavo._

_Non ira. Non egoismo. Non violenza…_

_SAGGEZZA._


	10. Libro Sesto

**Libro Sesto**

_Vorrei che poteste vivere del profumo della terra, alimentati come una pianta dalla luce.  
Ma poiché dovete uccidere per mangiare, e derubare il nuovo nato del latte di sua madre per calmare la sete, fate che questo sia un atto di adorazione.  
E che la vostra mensa sia un altare sul quale il puro e l'innocente della pianura e dei boschi venga immolato a quanto di più puro e innocente è nell'uomo._  
–Khalil Gibran

Freddo…  
_Cosa stai facendo?_  
–Uh… direi… camminando? Da dove e verso dove?  
Vedo un buio… una luce…  
Ma non mi è affatto chiaro da dove _vado_ o dove _vengo_.  
Se provo a voltarmi… continuano a scambiarsi di posto.  
E decisamente, si _gela_…  
…come sono arrivato qui?  
_Non te lo ricordi?_  
Cos'è, un indovinello? Una specie di storiella Zen?  
Io sono bravo con gli indovinelli… _cosa ha la coda di un gatto ma sa di pollo?_  
Ehm, non me lo ricordo più.  
Mi sembra che questo posto somigli… a quel sotterraneo dove per poco non ci congelarono vivi…  
Be', ma adesso con una bella sfornellata delle mie ve la faccio vedere…  
…COFF… non succede… niente?…  
Cosa c'è che non va? Sto facendo un brutto sogno?  
_Anche allora non riuscisti a liberarti così, vero?  
Anzi, non ci provasti neanche._  
–Ehm… non ricordo tanto bene…  
Comunque…  
Se non possiedo più il mio _focoso_ carattere…  
_Allora…  
Che cosa possiedi?_

…Immagino di non doverti recitare la mia dichiarazione dei redditi, uh?  
No, perché per quella ci vorrebbe troppo tempo…  
…perché ho l'impressione di trovarmi peggio che di fronte a un esattore delle tasse?  
E che rischio più di… una bella multa per frode fiscale?  
_Forse perché è la verità?  
Perché pensi di essere qui?_  
–Uh…  
_Sei tu che scegli quel che vuoi vedere.  
Perché hai voluto vedere proprio questo?_  
–Ehm… altro indovinello Zen? Temo di avere un vuoto di memoria… 1 2 3 4?  
_Perché quella volta non provasti a usare il fuoco?_  
–Devo rispondere per forza, giusto?  
_Se non vuoi, no.  
Ma temo che le cose si farebbero difficili._  
–Ohi ohi… forse ho capito dove vuoi andare a parare.  
Questo non è proprio quel sotterraneo, vero?  
In effetti…  
…sono _già_ stato qui…  
…e non è qualcosa a cui vorrei pensare prima di colazione.

Già… la _fame_…  
Mi sento lo stomaco che brontola. Non è solo gelo dentro. È quel torpore…  
Quello che ti prende quando sai che sono le tue ultime forze.  
Che sia _karma_ buono o cattivo, sai che hai finito di accumularlo. E non ti è servito a molto.  
Quando sai che qualsiasi cosa tu possa fare, è comunque la fine.  
Come in… un buco nero…  
…che da ogni direzione ti attira al centro per mangiarti.  
E allora che fai? A un certo punto ti stanchi di scappare…  
…ti cospargi di sale…  
…metti la corda al collo e dici: buon appetito, inferno.  
Almeno si sazierà uno di noi due.  
–Sarebbe questo il peccato da espiare…  
Uh?  
_Tu che ne pensi?_  
Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno.  
Mi vergognavo… ecco.  
Ho deciso di essere sempre allegro per poter rimediare a quella disperazione.  
E ho deciso di fare in modo che nessuno tra quelli che conoscevo soffrisse più la fame.  
Anche a costo di ingozzarli di persona.  
E ho deciso…  
Di non ricaderci più… mai più… in una simile miseria.  
–Ma non ci sono ricaduto! Ho lavorato! Ho guadagnato! Adesso possiedo…  
_Cosa possiedi?_  
…niente che possa portarmi all'altro mondo.  
Immagino di non potermi scaldare con un bel fuoco di banconote, vero?  
E quindi… adesso… che dovrei fare? Andare verso la _luce_?  
E se ci arrivo?  
_Tu credi in un'altra vita? Nella reincarnazione, giusto?_  
…Diciamo che ho sempre pensato che sarebbe un buon modo di pareggiare i conti.  
La ruota gira… per ognuno viene il suo turno…  
Hai fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, paghi in modo uguale e contrario. E pace fatta.  
Non mi aspetto mica di diventare un Budda almeno per qualche altro… ehm… millennio.  
Non so a cosa posso credere adesso che ci sono là fuori tutti quei tipacci con forchette e tovaglioli pronti a fare un bell'antipasto del mondo…  
…a trasformare tutti in bestie, o a uccidere chi vuol mangiarsi le bestie… be'… magari anche questo è _karma_.  
Noi abbiamo mangiato loro per tanto tempo…  
…forse ora tocca a noi essere mangiati.  
Ehm, questo però sarebbe karma cattivo per chi ci mangia.  
Preferirei non causare karma cattivo a nessuno, grazie… sono un generoso…  
_Ma davvero?_  
–Vuoi dire di no? Li ho sempre sfamati tutti! Li ho trattati come figli! Ho…  
…ho… rotto loro un bel po' le scatole… lo ammetto.  
Però…

_Non aspettarti che ti aiuti, eh? Ehm… abbassa quel coltello… ok, ok, ci provo…  
Ho apparecchiato di là! Quando sei pronto, vogliono ordinare…  
…Come si taglia 'sta roba? Non è una lama da frutta questa, sai?  
Ti ho portato la spesa. Dove la metto?… Oh, scusa.  
Senti, socio, non che mi lamenti ma per come mi tratti dovresti darmi un AUMENTO!  
Per me una bella insalata e… vabbe', dai. Mi metto il grembiule…  
Grazie, sai? Certe volte… sei l'unico che mi difende._

…però io… voglio bene a tutti loro. Davvero.  
E non POSSO morire. Sono prenotato per una torta nuziale. Quando sarà.  
La migliore che abbia mai preparato. L'ho promesso.  
E non sono mai venuto meno a un impegno culinario!  
Lo so… sono un… prepotente… un pretenzioso… un ingordo…  
Li ho strapazzati… ho trattato _anche loro_ come una mia proprietà…  
Però ho sempre cercato di essere gentile… con chi è meno fortunato di me…  
Magari regalavo anche un piatto caldo a chi non poteva permetterselo…  
Perché SO cosa vuol dire avere fame.  
Questo è vero! Questo almeno me lo devi riconoscere!  
_Io non sono qui per giudicarti.  
Sei tu che stai facendo tutto da solo._  
…Già, eh?  
E allora da che parte vado?  
O resto fermo qui?  
Cosa credo di meritarmi io, l'inferno o il paradiso?  
In realtà… ci ho pensato molto al perché quella volta non ho usato il fuoco.  
Forse una parte di me…  
…sentiva ancora di meritare di morire.  
_Perché?_  
–…Per averci provato la prima volta.  
_Ti punisci con la morte per aver cercato la morte?  
O per non essere riuscito a trovarla?_  
È strano per uno come me… eh?  
Certo… se la vedi dal punto di vista di un animale…  
…vado condannato a morte comunque…  
…come pluriassassino.  
Sai quante cotolette mi sono fatto in vita mia…  
Brrr… e presto sarò anch'io… una cotoletta… _surrrrrrgelata_…  
Forse dovrei scegliere l'inferno…  
Almeno si sta al caldo…  
Solo… ora che ci penso… l'inferno… da quale parte sarebbe?  
_Ah. Cominci a capire._

Da che parte sta il bene e da che parte sta il male… uh?  
È una domanda per qualcuno molto più intelligente di me.  
Certo, quelli che stiamo combattendo dicono di essere il _bene_…  
…per cui se vado verso la luce forse finirò per fare come vogliono loro…  
…mentre il buio forse mi farebbe tornare a casa?  
Ma se invece questo posto rappresentasse come la vedo _io_?  
Come faccio a saperlo?  
E poi… si scambiano quasi continuamente tra loro…  
Sarebbe a dire… che non esiste nessun bene o male assoluto? Nessuna verità?  
_Tu cosa ne pensi?_  
Ah… tra le molte cose che non possiedo più qui… sono le _certezze_.  
Già… ognuno ha la sua opinione sul bene e sul male…  
Di certo, dal _loro_ punto di vista…  
…noi non siamo migliori di quanto siano per noi gli animali di cui ci cibiamo.  
Quindi perché dovrebbero sentirsi in colpa per ciò che ci stanno facendo?  
Siamo noi che prendiamo troppo… mangiamo troppo… sottraiamo troppo…  
Proteggere le bestie da noi è come proteggere un gregge dai lupi, in fondo…  
E io…

Gira la ruota gira…  
In una vita leone, in un'altra gazzella.  
In una pesce e in una pescatore.  
L'uomo si crede tanto superiore all'animale.  
Crede di avere più diritto di sopravvivere, perché è più forte… o più intelligente…  
E invece…  
Preda e predatore, cacciatore e cacciato…  
Certo, non c'è scelta. O si mangia o si muore. Non lo si fa per cattiveria.  
Ma… tutti quanti noi… siamo cacciatori per qualcuno e preda per qualcun altro.  
Nei secoli, nel mondo…  
Tutte le forme di vita sono unite e collegate…  
Tutte hanno uguale dignità…  
E io forse sono stato forse _sono_… in qualche modo parte di tutto ciò che mi ha alimentato…  
…e di ciò che io un giorno alimenterò…  
Forse… lo vedo in un lampo… come una rivelazione…  
…forse una delle mie vite è stata perfino…  
…quella del maiale che allora ho _risparmiato_.

–Wow.  
_Cosa ne pensi?_  
Di certo è stato un bel giro.  
Io… be'… sì. Lo so.  
So di aver sempre saputo tutto questo.  
E… so di essere stato arrogante… e averlo dimenticato di proposito a volte.  
So anche… di avere preso molto più di quanto ho ridato.  
Allora… quando non riuscii a morire… e ricevetti una _nuova_ vita…  
…a volte ho pensato che fosse anche quella una specie di reincarnazione.  
E che quindi mi fosse dovuto tutto ciò che non avevo avuto prima.  
E… mi è successo di prendere troppo per me stesso.  
Sono stato avido… ingordo…  
Ho dato agli altri… ma sempre cercando di tenermi una buona riserva per me.  
Mentre prima potevo avere compassione anche per gli animali che abbattevo…  
…facendo i soldi… si è attutita… oppure l'ho persa.  
Certo, ho sempre lavorato e guadagnato onestamente, però…  
…c'era costantemente sotto la _paura_.  
Di restare un giorno solo.  
Di fare di nuovo la fame.  
Di ridurmi di nuovo in quello stato d'impotenza.  
E quindi… il bisogno di _pensare a me stesso_ per prima cosa.  
E il senso di colpa… per questo.  
Alla fine, perciò… non mi sono fidato abbastanza dei miei amici…  
…nonostante loro fossero sempre pronti ad aiutarmi…  
…non mi sono mai messo completamente in gioco…  
…e dopo tutto questo cosa mi è rimasto in mano?  
_Cosa?  
Che cosa possiedi?_

Un sacco di roba inutile.  
Soldi. Cibo. Comodità. Rispetto.  
Tutte cose che non mi servono a niente adesso.  
Che non possono _riscaldarmi_ adesso.  
Fin dove mi sarei potuto spingere per non ridiventare povero?  
Cosa sarei potuto arrivare a commettere?  
Ho paura a pensarci…  
E cosa posso chiamare veramente _mio_ se perdo tutto questo?  
Se mi spoglio di tutto?  
Quello che è _mio_…  
Che è _veramente_ mio…  
Un bel po' di rotoli di ciccia…  
…un senso dell'umorismo piuttosto sconclusionato…  
…un gran caratteraccio… lo ammetto…  
E…  
…e… e… diavolo… dei _veri amici_.  
Sì. Questo nessuno me lo può togliere.  
Alla fine… se l'arroganza dell'uomo verso gli animali è una colpa…  
Non è arroganza anche quella di questi bei tomi?  
Non sono anche loro in torto quanto lo sono io?  
Anche loro fanno parte della stessa ruota, no?  
Che cos'_hanno_ loro più di noi? Di _me_?  
A parte il potere.  
E quello non puoi portartelo dietro quando devi giudicare te stesso.  
Invece _io_ credo… di avere qualcosa che loro _non_ hanno…  
Già…  
Se fossi _solo_…  
Forse avrei potuto _davvero_ spingermi chissà a che punto…  
Diventare solo un riccone arrogante e prepotente senza rispetto per nessuno…  
Ma io non sono _solo_…  
Io _ho loro_…  
A riscaldarmi… ad impedire al mio cuore di gelare.  
E quindi…  
…ora dove voglio andare?

Che diamine… se non ti fidi né della destra né della sinistra…  
E se senti di aver _toccato il fondo_…  
…allora non resta che _salire_.  
Poco importa se con la fiamma o a mani nude.  
Grazie tante, paradiso e inferno. La mia strada me la faccio _io_.  
Ragazzi, sto tornando.  
Quando uno è morto non può più gustarsi i miei manicaretti.  
Abbiamo ancora qualcosa da fare insieme voi e io.  
Diamoci dentro. Facciamogliela vedere.  
E almeno per quest'ultima volta…  
Vi prometto che non risparmierò _nulla_.

Allora succede.  
Le fiamme tornano. Più forti di prima.  
Mi avvolgono. Mi portano su.  
Lontano dal buio e dalla luce…  
Dove non lo so.  
Ma è sempre meglio che restare a gelare.  
_Già. Sempre meglio rischiare…  
…che restare prigionieri del proprio io.  
Non arroganza. Non egoismo. Non avidità…  
TEMPERANZA._


	11. Libro Settimo

**Libro Settimo**

_Scopro che incorporo gneiss, carbone, muschio dalle lunghe striature, frutta, grani, radici commestibili,  
e sono tutto stuccato di quadrupedi e uccelli,  
e ho distanziato ciò che è rimasto indietro per buone ragioni,  
ma posso richiamare ogni cosa se lo desidero._  
–Walt Whitman

Disorientato…  
_Come ti senti?_  
Invero, Orazio… _uhnnn…_ ci sono molte cose in cielo e in terra… ma al momento direi che non mi sento né tra le une né tra le altre…  
Direi che la testa mi sta scoppiando… se sapessi _quale parte_ è la testa.  
O la mano, se è per quello.  
Mi preoccuperei del fatto che non vedo e non sento niente…  
O che non so dove sono…  
Ma forse è più urgente che mi preoccupi di _cosa_ sono…  
…perché mi sembra… di non essere… un bel nulla…  
…di nuovo…  
_Ti è già successo?_  
Eh eh…  
Almeno _due volte_ in vita mia…  
E… non sono fiero di nessuna…  
Strano… uh… non mi sembra di essere ubriaco… eppure…  
Niente destra né sinistra…  
Né alto né basso…  
Nessun dove, nessun quando…  
Nessuna forma…  
Nessuna _identità_.  
Mi sian testimoni il cielo e la terra che non mento…  
Questo non lo augurerei neanche al mio peggior nemico.  
_E ti vergogni?_  
…Tu che ne dici?  
Almeno gli altri… mi hanno sempre conosciuto nella mia _forma migliore_… eh eh…  
A loro cerco sempre di mostrarmi così…  
Ma ho sempre temuto… sempre…  
Di poter ricadere in _questo_ stato…  
E ancora peggio… che loro… lo venissero a sapere…  
_In cosa credi?_

Bella domanda… fedele scudiero…  
Mi gratterei la testa se… vedi affermazione di cui sopra…  
In questo preciso momento oserei dire che… ci sono poche cose in cui credere…  
Almeno ci sei tu che continui a parlarmi…  
E finché riesco ad andare avanti con le citazioni… posso rassicurarmi che riesco ancora a _pensare_…  
Perché il terrore… il terrore più grande…  
È che non so quando inizierò a sentire la mente _scivolare via_…  
Eh eh… il re di Pointlandia… senza nessuna dimensione…  
Solo in eterno al centro del proprio universo…  
Quanto di più simile ad essere un dio…  
Un dio ameba… chiuso in se stesso… senza nessuno con cui parlare… nessuno da amare…  
Nessuno con cui… condividere niente…  
Eternamente autocompiaciuto e privo di pensiero…  
Può… può mai esistere… qualcosa di più triste?…  
_È in questo che credi?_  
Io…  
Non lo so…  
Ho sempre creduto in Dio…  
Ho sempre creduto in un dio buono… benevolo…  
Che ci avrebbe creato per amore…  
Per avere qualcuno da amare… qualcuno con cui parlare…  
Ho sempre pensato che per quanto potessi perdere la traccia della mia vita… qualcuno l'avrebbe conservata per me…  
Che anche se io mi fossi smarrito un punto fermo sarebbe rimasto…  
…cosa sarebbe poi un punto fermo? Sarebbe _questo_? Questo… informe che sono ora?…  
Sai, giovane Lucenzio… detesto le cose tristi…  
…come detesto…  
…dover credere… in un dio che vuole distruggerci tutti…  
Se è veramente così…  
Se non posso più credere neanche in Lui…  
…che cosa sono io allora?  
_Hai sempre saputo che il dio in cui credevi poteva assumere quest'aspetto._  
Già… immagino di sì…  
…immagino che chiunque creda un po' quello che vuole.  
È consolante quando stai male sentir dire che i malvagi saranno schiacciati nell'ultimo giorno, uh?  
Un po' meno consolante quando a essere schiacciato… ad andare all'inferno… sai che sarai _tu_…  
…e non lo trovi per niente giusto…  
Fossi solo io… magari lo troverei anche giusto forse…  
Ma… perché loro…

_Sei un gran rompiscatole… una crapa pelata… e… uno dei migliori amici che ho.  
Oh, lo riconoscerei ovunque un tale gentiluomo!  
Impiccione… perché devi sempre metterti in mezzo… be', grazie.  
Prendiamoci un tè insieme. Ho voglia di star tranquillo…  
LAVORA, sfaticato! Mi fai vergognare come PADRE!  
…Lo SAI che le rane non nuotano nell'acqua salata, vero?!  
Ah ah… vediamo un po' se riesci a starmi dietro, nonnetto!_

Sono… tutti bravi ragazzi…  
Non mi importa dove li hanno presi… cosa facessero prima…  
Hanno tutti un cuore d'oro. E…  
Quei due…  
…hanno avuto solo ora l'occasione per essere un pochino felici.  
Forse è solo perché sono tanto più vecchio di loro, ma… non è giusto.  
Perché dovrebbero essere giudicati tra i malvagi?  
Come faccio a credere in un dio che giudica così?  
Anche se fosse quello vero?  
_Ma hai comunque bisogno di crederci._  
Qual è l'alternativa?…  
Se… non esistesse nulla oltre questo mondo…  
Se non ci fosse altro dopo questa vita…  
Allora… non saremmo altro che puro corpo…  
Semplice materia bruta…  
Solo materia… senz'anima…  
Come sento… di stare diventando io…  
Come temo… temo… di essere sempre stato…  
Prima vendendomi l'anima per un bicchierino…  
Poi… privato di me stesso… e di una vera forma…  
In fede mia… ogni uomo recita molte parti…  
E io ne ho recitate così tante…  
Da arrivare a dimenticarmi chi fossi io in realtà…  
O forse… da non essere più nessuno…  
Senza occhi… senza denti… senza gusto… senza nulla…  
Essere o…  
Non essere…

_Perché non reagisci?_  
Che senso ci sarebbe?…  
Se tutto finirà comunque… a che servirebbe?  
_È questo che credi?_  
Abbiamo giurato di morire tutti insieme…  
Se comunque… non abbiamo un'anima…  
Vorrebbe dire che… se moriamo… saremo _separati per sempre…_  
Forse solo per questo… varrebbe la pena…  
Forse…

Le ere sulla terra…  
Piogge torrenziali, eruzioni vulcaniche. Nuovi materiali forgiati nel calore incandescente.  
E poi l'evoluzione…  
Dalle prime cellule agli strani mostri marini agli abbozzati animali, ai grandi rettili… tutta una varietà infinita e bizzarra di _forme_…  
E sempre… distruzione… fine apparente… estinzione… e una nuova vita a prendere il posto della vecchia…  
Come se ogni volta tutto fosse ricreato…  
Dalla stessa _argilla_…  
Che strano… perché sto vedendo tutto questo? Come faccio a saperlo?  
_Chissà.  
Forse anche la più infima delle amebe è collegata al tutto. E può mutare il tutto._  
la più infima… eh eh… di certo è una descrizione adatta a me adesso…  
Significa che anche ridotto così…  
…ho ancora qualche speranza di essere d'aiuto?  
_Dipende da te.  
Tu in cosa credi?_

Io… in cosa credo?  
I ragazzi rimarrebbero sconvolti se mi vedessero così…  
…o se mi sentissero fare certi pensieri.  
Ho sempre cercato di fare il buffone… di tenerli di buonumore…  
…sarebbero davvero stupiti di scoprire che cosa ho dentro.  
O magari no.  
Magari l'hanno sempre saputo… e non gli importava.  
Già…  
Io…  
Con tutte le mie belle parole… sono sempre _scappato_.  
Di fronte alle responsabilità…  
Di fronte alle decisioni…  
Di fronte all'amore…  
Sempre nascondendomi dietro una maschera. Sempre fingendo di essere qualcun altro.  
Da ragazzo… adesso…  
…un vecchio vigliacco smidollato…  
…se recito una parte, non posso essere ferito…  
…se non sono io ad espormi, sono al sicuro…  
E così… ho finito per fare del male ad altri… e a me stesso…  
Forse non _merito_ che si combatta per me…  
Neanche che _io_ combatta per me…  
Forse… sarebbe meglio lasciarmi andare…  
Qui, ora…  
Ma se lo facessi… cosa accadrebbe dopo?  
_Tu cosa ne pensi?_

Scappare…  
…ancora…  
…vil codardia…  
…non cambierebbe… nulla… sarei detestabile come al solito…  
…morirei come sono vissuto…  
Bell'epitaffio per la mia lapide…  
E… loro non si precipiterebbero qui per salvarmi se lo sapessero?  
Sì che lo farebbero…  
…e io avrei combinato un altro pasticcio…  
…e me ne pentirei per tutta l'eternità.  
Se ci fosse un'eternità…  
…tu lo sai… se esiste?  
_Tu…  
Che cosa credi?_

Io… credo…  
Che se dovessimo ritrovarci… _tutti insieme_ all'inferno…  
…sarei abbastanza felice perché non fosse più inferno…  
…bella contraddizione, eh?  
Come punire le anime in eterno… per una colpa commessa nel tempo…  
Come… creare corpi per contenere le anime… e poi dichiarare che il corpo è un male…  
E voler creare un regno solo spirituale…  
Come può essere un male qualcosa che tu stesso hai creato?  
E come puoi dichiarare che le tue stesse creature non sono come tu le volevi?  
Questo… sarebbe un Dio fallibile… un dio che non sa né può tutto…  
Oltre a non amare…  
E quindi… non è un dio…  
E quindi… bisogna ribellarcisi…  
Io… in cosa posso credere… se non ho mai creduto _neanche in me stesso?_  
Però…  
Se _esiste_ qualcosa come l'anima…  
…i miei amici… ce l'hanno di sicuro.  
Anche se io non ce l'avessi.

L'anima… cos'è?  
Se è poter soffrire… temere… proteggere…  
…già le creature più elementari iniziavano ad averne una, dall'alba dei tempi.  
Se è preoccuparsi per gli altri…  
…tanti animali ne hanno anche più degli umani.  
E se è… semplicemente… _esistere_…  
Se l'energia è materia…  
Se la materia è energia…  
Allora non può esistere un corpo senz'anima, o un'anima senza corpo.  
Allora separare lo spirito dalla carne è insensato.  
Allora l'anima non è qualcosa che ci _viene dato_…  
Ma che si _conquista_ giorno dopo giorno, crescendo, cambiando… evolvendo…  
E c'è una ragione se io ho visto tutto questo…  
Se io _sono_ tutto questo.  
E volercela togliere, come se fossero i nostri padroni…  
…è il più grande di tutti i peccati.  
_In cosa credi?_

Non so se questo si può chiamar più _credere_.  
Perché ho deciso… _unh…_ di credere solamente a quello che tocco con mano…  
Perciò… amici, Romani e concittadini…  
È il momento che io mi _ricomponga_.  
Prestatemi orecchio mentre… ritrovo le mie gambe… e le mie braccia…  
Mentre cerco di orizzontarmi in questa tenebra…  
Io _credo_ in voi… io _credo_ che ci meritiamo qualcosa di meglio di questo…  
Io _credo_ che non abbiamo niente di cui vergognarci…  
Io _credo_ che voi siate… la parte migliore di tutti gli esseri umani…  
E che se devo credere in qualcosa… se devo _difendere_ qualcosa… sarete _voi_.  
E voi… vi prego… credete in me… per darmi la forza di farlo…  
E qualunque cosa accada alla fine dello spettacolo…  
Ci meriteremo una _standing ovation_…  
E vi giuro che io… non rimpiangerò _nulla_.

Già.  
Rieccomi qui.  
Ciao, brutta facciaccia. Almeno sei la _mia_.  
Ci voleva così tanto… e così poco.  
Giusto l'umiltà di compiere il più tremendo atto di _hubris_.  
–Ma era giusto così…  
Vero, tappetto?  
_Sì. Era giusto così.  
Era quel che dovevi imparare.  
Non rassegnazione. Non egoismo. Non accidia…  
FEDE._


	12. Libro Ottavo

**Libro Ottavo**

_Ho applicato il mio cuore a conoscere la sapienza, come pure a conoscere la follia e la stoltezza; e ho compreso che anche questo è un cercare di afferrare il vento. _

_Poiché dove c'è molta sapienza c'è molto affanno e chi aumenta la conoscenza, aumenta il dolore._

–Ecclesiaste 1, 17–18

* * *

Controcorrente…

_Dove stai andando ora?_

L'acqua è torbida… è profonda…

Sento freddo…

Strano… com'è possibile? Io non _dovrei_ poter sentire freddo… qui sotto…

No…

Il freddo è _dentro_…

So già cosa troverò quando sarò sul fondo.

Lo so… e vorrei fermarmi… ma non posso fare a meno di andare avanti… devo _vederla_… devo _vederla_ con i miei occhi…

_Cosa ti sostiene?_

–Cosa…?

Non stai parlando dell'acqua, non è vero?

Mi ha _sempre_ sostenuto… mi ha sempre assecondato, piegandosi alla mia volontà. Ma ora… sembra più che voglia… trattenermi…

Non riesco a scendere…

Eppure _voglio_ farlo…

Anche se ho _paura_…

E quando arrivo a destinazione… quando vedo quello che non volevo vedere…

Preferirei essere morto.

–Nyonda… no… _Nyonda!_

* * *

_Cosa ti sostiene?_

Come faccio a saperlo?

In questo momento non so nulla. Non capisco nulla.

Forse non ho _mai_ capito nulla.

Posso solo piangere tutte le mie lacrime, mentre cullo il suo corpo spezzato.

Ero così fiero di me stesso. Così orgoglioso della mia calma, della mia intelligenza. Delle mie conoscenze.

A che mi è servita la ragione… se non sono riuscito a _proteggerla_?

A che mi è servito l'autocontrollo?

Mi sono sempre appoggiato ai fatti. Alle certezze. Alla logica.

Sono sempre stato un povero stupido.

Non posso più sostenermi… su nulla.

Nulla.

Mi sento come se stessi… congelando… annegando…

Anch'io ho dei limiti… anch'io non posso restare per sempre qui sotto…

Ma…

Non _voglio_ più tornare su…

Voglio restare sul fondo… per sempre… finché non morirò…

* * *

**_Tu… che cosa sei?_**

**_Di cosa è fatto il tuo corpo?_**

**_Sei un dio… o un demone?_**

Non sono niente… perché non credo in nessuno dei due.

Forse avrei dovuto crederci… forse avrei dovuto pregare per te… pregare _con_ te…

Se pregassi adesso… potresti essermi restituita?

Anche se i cieli sono vuoti… anche se nessuno mi ascolta…

Il mio corpo…

Sono stato distrutto e ricostruito tante volte che non so più neanche cosa sono.

Ogni volta diverso, ogni volta migliore, ogni volta un po' meno me stesso… ogni volta più lontano da quello che ero…

Da quello che avrebbe potuto capirti. Che avrebbe potuto amarti.

Che avrebbe potuto vivere con te una vita normale.

Che avrebbe potuto comprendere i tuoi sentimenti.

Ricordare di avere un cuore oltre che una testa.

O forse avrei dovuto strapparmelo del tutto, il cuore.

Avrei dovuto pensarci…

Lasciarti in pace. Non sognare.

Non desiderare qualcosa che non potevo avere.

Non importi… qualcosa che non avresti potuto capire.

Avrei dovuto sapere…

_È con te stesso che ce l'hai…_

_O con LEI?_

–Cosa? Che stai dicendo?!

_Per non averti capito._

_Per averti abbandonato._

_Per non essere stata alla tua altezza._

–Stai cercando… di _razionalizzare_ quello che provo? Non OSARE farlo!

_Non è quello che faresti anche tu?_

–E a che cosa mi servirebbe? A che cosa mi è _servito_?

Non voglio più niente di tutto questo!

Non voglio più sentire saggi consigli!

Non voglio più…

* * *

_Tenere il muso non serve a niente. Datti una mossa, piuttosto._

_So quanto sei orgoglioso di te stesso… ed è giusto… e so quello che provi…_

_Quando qualcuno ti ama, ti vede solo per come sei DENTRO. Il resto… non conta._

_Amico… io sarò sempre dalla tua parte._

_Non startene tutto solo qua fuori… prenderai freddo…_

_Ahimé, il mondo è teatro… forse ti è toccata una parte troppo seria, vero?_

_Io… non so cosa dirti… non so come consolarti… però…_

* * *

Però NIENTE.

Non voglio consolazione.

Non voglio pietà.

Non voglio essere aiutato ad elaborare il lutto.

Non voglio… neanche affetto!

_Allora cos'è che vuoi?_

…

_Perché sei tornato da loro?_

_Cosa ti sostiene?_

Perché… volevo che mi facessero tornare come prima…

Volevo…

Poi me ne sarei andato…

_Sapevi bene che non era possibile._

È vero.

Forse volevo solo gridargli contro. Sfogarmi.

Forse… volevo solo vederli…

…volevo solo che mi parlassero come mi hanno parlato.

* * *

…«Però…»

Per lui… c'è sempre un però.

Rifiuta sempre di arrendersi… di lasciarsi andare… combatte sempre… qualunque cosa accada.

L'ho sempre ammirato per questo. Da quando lo conosco.

Ha un lato profondamente ragionevole… e un altro irragionevolmente caparbio…

Non ho mai capito come faccia a conciliarli. Eppure lo fa.

Forse per questo… lui è riuscito ad _avere_ quello che io non ho potuto…

O forse… forse è solo perché loro sono _simili_… forse anch'io avrei dovuto cercarmi qualcuno _come me_…

No… sono ingiusto. Sono simili, ma in un altro modo… perfino io me ne ero accorto fin dal principio… se credessi al destino, direi… che erano sempre stati fatti l'uno per l'altra.

Mentre… io e lei… no…

E non riesco a non essere… invidioso… ingiusto… per questo…

Ho… freddo…

Il gelo mi morde fin nel profondo…

Le mie lacrime non si vedono… si confondono con l'acqua.

L'acqua che ha generato la vita sulla terra…

Forse se mi arrendo… se mi lascio andare… e mi dissolvo anch'io qui… nella prossima vita sarò normale…

_Ci credi sul serio?_

No.

Ho sempre negato qualsiasi credenza. Ho sempre sostenuto che la salvezza va cercata in noi stessi, e in nessun altro.

Sono tutte catene per imprigionare l'uomo… come quelle che una volta cercarono di usare per stringermi mani, piedi e anima.

Eppure… coloro che credono in queste cose riescono a trarne sollievo… mentre io ho ricevuto solo oscurità e sofferenza.

Forse è vero… che la conoscenza è il _peccato originale_. Che è entrata nel mondo ad opera del diavolo…

Che porta con sé la consapevolezza della morte.

Non so più nulla… non posso più avere la _presunzione_ di sapere nulla.

Ah! Tutti i miei sproloqui… su come crescere liberandosi dai propri antiquati schemi mentali…

Quando invece i _miei_ schemi mentali… erano i più rigidi di tutti.

Che ironia… una simile durezza… in chi dovrebbe somigliare a un elemento _flessibile_ come l'acqua.

Come posso burlarmi di chi ha fede…

Quando in questo momento vorrei tanto averne anch'io…

* * *

Io…

Lo schiavo alla catena.

Il prigioniero di guerra.

Io a combattere, fin da piccolo, perché _dovevo_ farlo… e più tardi… perché era la cosa _giusta_ da fare…

Per le mie convinzioni. Per le mie idee.

Anche quando quelle idee causavano _dolore_ a chi amavo. Alle persone più care.

Ho perso la mia famiglia per questo.

Ho perso la mia amata per questo.

Perché sono sempre… sempre stato _diverso_.

Sempre troppo convinto di me stesso.

E poi… diviso da me stesso… dalle mie origini, dalle credenze del mio popolo…

Dal mio stesso sangue. Dal mio stesso _corpo_.

Incapace di essere l'una o l'altra cosa.

Io…

Oppresso dallo straniero…

Al remo nelle galee…

Ucciso durante la fuga…

Sterminato durante la resistenza…

Falciato nelle guerre civili…

In un'infinita sarabanda quantistica…

…_ogni_ possibilità dev'essere vera da qualche parte, vero?

O forse la reincarnazione esiste sul serio?

O forse è vero… che tutti siamo legati gli uni agli altri?…

Anche questo fa parte della teoria quantistica in fondo, giusto?

Se fosse così…

Allora, se io cedo qui…

Quante persone ne pagheranno il prezzo?

_Tutto dipende da quello che credi._

_Se decidi di non arrenderti senza però esserne veramente convinto… per _te stesso_, non per quello che credi sia il tuo dovere… allora non servirà a niente._

_Se d'altra parte scegli di morire…_

_…io non ti ostacolerò._

–Nonostante le conseguenze.

_È il rischio che bisogna correre._

Se ogni possibilità è vera…

Allora, da qualche parte, anche se io non ce la faccio… c'è un'altra versione di me che si rialzerà.

Io però non lo saprò. Io sarò morto.

E d'altra parte… se non posso più affidarmi alla logica… come faccio a sapere che accadrà davvero?

Sono comunque responsabile solo di ciò che io decido, giusto?

Cosa posso trovare dentro me stesso che mi spinga a vivere?…

A cosa posso aggrapparmi?…

_Cosa ti sostiene?_

* * *

Cosa mi sostiene? Cosa può sostenermi, che non sia… che non possa essere solo un'illusione?

Non… non _voglio_ darla vinta a quelle creature… che vogliono _asservire_ tutti come i bianchi che hanno cercato di asservire me…

…però… ho perso tante cose… che potevano ancorarmi a questo mondo…

Anche l'amore, il mio amore, si è rivelato debole ed effimero…

Nyonda…

Non _voglio_ credere che quello che ho provato per te sia stato tutto uno sbaglio…

E se un mio errore potesse causare la fine… anche degli _ultimi_ affetti che mi sono rimasti…

Posso pensare di combattere un'altra superstizione? Come abbiamo fatto tante e tante volte?

Ma… se stavolta fossimo davvero nel torto? Se fossero _loro_ ad avere ragione? Se _fossimo_ demoni che meritano la morte?

Di certo le leggi della fisica come le conosco non hanno senso per loro…

Di certo i loro capricci possono diventare realtà… la loro volontà legge…

Se il _loro_ fosse il giusto modo di pensare, e il _nostro_ fosse distorto?

Se davvero non posso aggrapparmi più a niente…

Né alla ragione…

Né alla scienza…

Né alla realtà…

…che cosa mi resta?

* * *

L'uomo è intervenuto nelle leggi della natura…

L'uomo ha mutato la natura a suo capriccio, rovinando la terra…

È questo il peccato per cui sente di dover essere punito.

E io… non sono forse il simbolo di quel peccato?

Però…

Anche noi, non facciamo parte della natura?

Anche le nostre facoltà, non ci sono state date da essa?

Se è così, allora… nulla è veramente innaturale. E io non sono mai stato realmente separato… da _nulla_.

E allora, il peccato di chi sarebbe? Nostro… o di chi vuole interferire dall'esterno con qualcosa che _non lo riguarda_?

* * *

Se mi sollevo…

Se cerco di tornare in superficie…

Se lotto contro il freddo… il ghiaccio che mi circonda… che mi ostacola…

Se cerco di riportare su anche lei…

Cosa mi sosterrà?

Eppure…

Posso non provarci?

Posso lasciarla qui?

Forse tentare non ha senso…

Ma se niente ha comunque senso…

Allora… non importa anche se ci provo…

L'acqua… pesa sulle mie spalle.

Generatrice di vita…

Portatrice di morte…

È entrambe le cose…

Dipende dall'uso che io voglio farne…

Dal significato che io voglio darle…

_Io_… sempre _io_… ancora disperatamente egoista…

Disperato perché ero egoista…

Egoista… perché ero disperato…

Però…

Se non posso evitare di esserlo…

…allora è _questa_ l'unica arma che posso usare.

Amici… mi dispiace.

Mi dispiace di avervi fatti preoccupare per me.

Mi dispiace di avervi urlato contro.

Mi dispiace di aver pensato solo a me stesso.

Sto lottando… non so per che cosa… non so se per vincere…

Forse solo perché sento che voi non vi arrendereste…

Prego… se c'è qualcuno da pregare… che voi non vi siate arresi.

Ma _so_ che dev'essere così.

Perché voi non vi arrendete mai.

Perché voi non vi lasciate andare mai.

Perché è questa l'unica cosa su sono CERTO di poter contare. Sempre.

Non mi pentirò soltanto di aver amato lei…

Non la lascerò andare a fondo, anche se questo potrebbe trascinare a fondo me…

Anche se un giorno dovessi avere un'altra occasione… per amare meglio… per farmi perdonare…

La porterò con me… per sempre.

Se non dobbiamo eliminare le ombre dentro di noi… se dobbiamo _trasformarle_…

Allora io… trasformerò la mia disperazione… la mia infelicità…

In…

_Che cosa ti sostiene?_

* * *

Non lo so.

Forse solo il mio egocentrismo.

Forse solo il desiderio di rivalsa.

Forse… solamente pazzia.

Però… so solo che _non resterò_ a fondo.

Che non li lascerò soli.

Che nonostante i miei difetti…

Nonostante il rischio…

Nonostante lo _sconforto_…

Li aiuterò così come sono… senza pretendere di essere diverso…

E non mi lascerò abbattere…

Da _nulla_.

* * *

_E così sia._

–Ah…

L'acqua…

Mi asseconda di nuovo… il ghiaccio è sparito…

Mi sento… di nuovo nel mio elemento… finalmente.

Sicché bastava soltanto volerlo? Era così facile?

_No. Era molto difficile… sollevare il peso della propria coscienza._

_Non disperazione. Non egoismo. Non superbia…_

_SPERANZA._


	13. Satisfactio Operis

**Satisfactio Operis**

_Pietà di me, o Dio, secondo la tua misericordia; nella tua grande bontà cancella il mio peccato.  
Lavami da tutte le mie colpe, mondami dal mio peccato.  
Riconosco la mia colpa, il mio peccato mi sta sempre dinanzi.  
Contro di te, contro te solo ho peccato, quello che è male ai tuoi occhi, io l'ho fatto; perciò sei giusto quando parli, retto nel tuo giudizio.  
Ecco, nella colpa sono stato generato, nel peccato mi ha concepito mia madre._  
–Salmo 51, 3–7

–…Il divo… il vanitoso…

–Io… ho fatto del male? Ho causato del male?

–Ho provato… _odio_…

–Rabbia. Collera. Furia.

–Ingordo…

–Solo materia… senz'anima…

–Volevo solo gridargli contro…

–Voglio _tornare indietro…_

No… unh…_ non te lo permetterò… stai lontano da loro!_

_**E come pensi di potermelo impedire?  
Sei debole… come loro.  
Il tuo peccato ti rende debole.  
La tua arroganza.  
La tua corruzione.  
Strano come le spoglie del male… possano essere rivestite dalle apparenze della più pura innocenza.  
Ma in fondo è un'altra prova…  
…la prova che l'essere umano è corrotto fin dalla culla.**___

O che viene _corrotto.  
Sì… io lo sono stato.  
Privato della mia innocenza… dalla corruzione di chi mi ha generato.  
Da una volontà che perseguiva il male.  
Ma ciò che mi ha fatto non ha creato ciò che sono. Ha solo _accelerato il processo._  
E tu…  
…non rispondi forse a questa tua stessa descrizione?_

_**Cosa?**___

Tu che ti proclami bene assoluto e induci le anime al peccato…  
Tu che prometti l'immortalità e la identifichi con la morte…  
Tu che pretendi che la realtà sia solo frutto della tua immaginazione…  
Non hai mai pensato di poter essere tu stesso _solo un'immaginazione derivata dalla vera realtà?_

_**Come osi… TU…**___

Ah…

_**Creatura insignificante!  
Credi che le tue conoscenze possano superare le mie?  
Credi di poter dare loro la forza di superarmi?  
Voi miseri mortali non potrete MAI innalzarvi al di sopra dei vostri peccati.  
Sono impastati nel vostro essere.  
Più aspirate all'altezza… più ricadrete in basso!  
Guarda.  
Guarda quanto sono poveri coloro che volevi scagliare contro di me.  
Guarda cosa c'è davvero nelle loro anime.**_

–Non rompermi le scatole… mi sto divertendo!  
**_Gola._**

–Perché tu devi essere felice… e io _no?  
__**Invidia.**_

–Basta. Sono stufo di tutto! Basta!  
**_Ira._**

–E perché non dovrei? Non è giusto che altri abbiano più di me!  
**_Avarizia._**

–Ma sì… _hic…_ a chi importa… a chi importa dopotutto?  
**_Pigrizia._**

–Perché non vedi che sto male? Come _osi_ divertirti quando sto male?  
**_Superbia._**

E…


	14. Libro Nono

**Libro Nono**

_Gli rispose Gesù: «In verità, in verità ti dico, se uno non rinasce dall'alto, non può vedere il regno di Dio»._

_Gli disse Nicodèmo: «Come può un uomo nascere quando è vecchio? Può forse entrare una seconda volta nel grembo di sua madre e rinascere?»_

_Gli rispose Gesù: «In verità, in verità ti dico, se uno non nasce da acqua e da Spirito, non può entrare nel regno di Dio»._

–Giovanni 3, 3–5

* * *

Dove sono?…

_Non lo sai?_

È buio… non sento nulla… non ci sono punti di riferimento… non c'è nessuno? Non posso uscire?

Anche se provo a muovermi… non so neanche se ci sto riuscendo…

No… non può essere… sono bloccato qui… di nuovo?…

No… non lasciatemi ancora solo…

…non posso sopportarlo…

_Allora perché continui a tornare qui?_

–Come?…

_Tu conosci questo posto. Sai dove sei._

Dove sono… è il posto dove… dove vengo quando corro. Senza suoni… né colori… sì… qui non c'è nessuno… non percepisco niente… è sempre stato così…

Ho sempre avuto bisogno d'aiuto per orientarmi… e ho sempre avuto timore… di smarrirmici.

_Ma per quanto tu possa correre… non riesci ad uscirne. Tu sei sempre qui._

–Non capisco… cosa vuoi dire.

_Perché continui a tornare qui?_

–Perché… devo. Devo… continuare a combattere.

_Combattere per cosa?_

…

_Cos'è che vuoi veramente?_

Quand'è che ho già sentito queste parole?

_Che cosa desideri?_

–Io… io per me… non voglio… niente.

_Davvero?_

* * *

E mi vedo…

Il buio continua all'infinito. Eppure _vedo_ queste immagini. So che non sono reali. So che sto guardando… solo con l'occhio della mia mente.

Come il buio esiste solo nella mia mente… oppure no?…

E… vorrei distogliere lo sguardo… vorrei fare finta di non vedere. O essere cieco.

Esplosioni. Morti. Guerre. Mutilazioni. Combattimenti…

Troppi. In tutto il mondo. Forse in più mondi. Troppi perché io possa portare aiuto. Gente che sanguina… che muore. Che io non posso aiutare. Per quanto lo desideri… è impossibile riuscire a salvare tutti.

E io… sono come paralizzato.

E _mi vedo_…

Mi vedo _incurante di tutto questo_, incensato come campione e presuntuoso.

Mi vedo ladro e teppista con una pistola in una strada.

Mi vedo in case lussuose, tra bei vestiti e ninnoli moderni, completamente solo e spensierato.

Mi vedo… tra le braccia di donne sfacciate, truccate, che a un solo sguardo mi fanno provare vergogna…

Mi vedo, con uno sguardo diabolico, _a capo delle truppe nemiche_. Il loro assassino e demonio vendicatore. Quello che volevano fare di me dall'inizio.

Mi vedo fare… cose che io… non farei mai… eppure anche quello sono io… mi _riconosco_…

Anch'io sono stato tentato dalla fama, dal lusso…

Tentato di dimenticare…

Forse… in circostanze diverse… sarei potuto diventare… _così_?

–Cosa c'è di vero… in tutto questo?…

_Tutto e niente…_

_Ci sono diversi mondi. In questo, tu sei come sei. In altri, sei diverso. Per ogni volta che ti sei fatto forza, alcuni te sono morti o hanno ceduto. Alcuni te, da qualche parte… sono stati tentati… e hanno acconsentito._

–Quello…– Mi faccio forza per guardare da un'altra parte. –Quello… non sono io! Io non voglio questo!

_Allora cos'è che vuoi?_

…

_Tu non sei quegli altri te… sei responsabile solo delle_ tue _scelte. Eppure ognuno di loro aveva un motivo per fare quello che ha fatto. E in qualche modo, sei comunque legato a loro. Come ogni essere umano a tutti gli altri esseri umani. In ogni nemico che hai abbattuto, in ogni male che hai respinto, c'era una parte di te._

Io…

Lo so.

L'ho sempre saputo… l'ho sempre sentito.

Ho sempre sentito… questa pena… questo dolore dentro…

_E hai sempre voluto fuggirne._

–No! Io… voglio aiutare gli altri!

_Allora perché continui a restare solo?_

…

_Perché continui a tornare qui?_

–Dovevo combattere… per sopravvivere…

_Solo per quello?_

–Per aiutarli… non mi importa… non mi importa quello che pensano di me.

_Davvero non ti importa?_

…

_Davvero non percepisci niente?_

–Io…

…ondeggiare d'acqua. Acqua stagnante…

Ombre vaghe…

Un odore… un sapore acidulo… con qualcosa del _sangue_… e…

Lontanissimo… un sentore nostalgico… come di fiori.

Sì… io… sento…

Che sono stato bene… in questo luogo soffocante…

_Tu e io siamo simili._

Simili?

_Pensi che anch'io non conosca questo posto? Pensi che anch'io non voglia restarci? Ma non possiamo. Né io… né tu._

_Che cos'è che desideri?_

_Tornare indietro… o andare avanti?_

–Andare…

Che cos'è che mi trattiene?

Perché non riesco a muovermi?

–…dove?

_Se hai tanta paura della solitudine…_

_Perché continui a tornare qui?_

Perché…

Perché _fuori di qui_…

* * *

…Li _sento_.

Le esplosioni, i massacri. Le morti. _L'indifferenza. L'odio._

Quelli che continuano a fare del male agli altri… un male monotono, quotidiano… ridendo, senza curarsene.

Quelli che ti spintonano in treno…

Quelli che ti strappano le cose di mano…

Quelli che _godono a farti del male_…

Le _botte_…

Gli _sputi_…

Le _loro voci._

**_Ti odiamo!_**

Le loro voci.

_**Sei un mostro!**_

Le loro voci.

_**Sei diverso!**_

Le spinte. Le botte. Il _disprezzo._

**_Non ti vuole nessuno! Non ti ha mai voluto nessuno!_**

**_Sei nato per sbaglio!_**

**_Sei figlio…_**

Basta. _Basta. _Non voglio. _Non voglio! _Portatemi via di qui! Portatemi via da _loro_!

Io voglio… voglio…

_Cos'è che vuoi veramente?_

…Voglio _tornare indietro_…

…Voglio _la…_

* * *

**_Torna da me piccino…_**

La voce è suadente come miele malato…

Si impiglia alle mie caviglie… mi lega le braccia. La _riconosco_.

**_Non potrai mai essere felice lontano da me…_**

Mi sento pesante… mi sento leggero… come se galleggiassi… come se affondassi… come se venissi trascinato indietro.

Nel _buio…_

**_Perché dovresti continuare a lottare? Perché dovresti continuare a soffrire?_**

**_Là fuori troverai soltanto dolore._**

**_Non troverai mai nessuno che possa darti quello che desideri._**

**_Quello di cui hai bisogno._**

**_Fuori da me non troverai mai la pace._**

**_Torna da me._**

**_Resta con me per sempre._**

Non poter più parlare…

Non poter più camminare…

Non poter più muoversi…

Il tocco sottile che sento in tutto il corpo… è quello di…

Del mio sogno ricorrente…

Del mio _incubo peggiore_…

Mi sento soffocare… vorrei fuggire… ma non riesco a muovere un muscolo…

* * *

_Vedi… anch'io vorrei tanto tornare indietro. Tornare qui._

_Non essere consapevole. Non crescere. Non vivere._

_Ma non è possibile. Restare qui… significa morire._

Morire…

È questo… è questo che mi sta succedendo?… È questo il significato di questo posto?… Sto… sto morendo?

_Soltanto se lo vuoi._

_Cos'è che desideri veramente?_

Io…

Io _non voglio morire_…

Ma…

Ma…

* * *

**_Solo così potremo rivederci._**

**_Solo così potremo stare insieme per sempre._**

Legato…

Trascinato…

Nel buio…

Nelle tenebre…

Non ho la forza di resistere…

È lei… _è lei che lo vuole…_

* * *

**_Cosa importa morire?_**

**_Solo da morti si ha la pace perfetta… non è vero?_**

**_La vita è solo sofferenza…_**

**_Solo gente che ti odia…_**

**_Piccino mio…_**

**_Che motivo avresti per continuare a vivere?_**

**_Chi mai potrà amarti come vuoi essere amato?_**

**_Chi mai potrà amarti più di me?_**

* * *

Che motivo…

Chi mai…

* * *

_Pensi… che lei voglia davvero questo?…_

–Eh?…

_Tu l'hai vista, ricordi?_

_Perché credi che quella volta te l'abbia mostrata?_

Ricordo… io… _ricordo…_

_Credi davvero che lei potrebbe parlarti così?_

_Non ricordi cosa ti ha detto_ veramente?

Veramente?…

_Cosa ti ha detto dentro il tuo cuore…_

_Quando eri davvero qui…_

* * *

**_Vivi, piccolo…_**

La voce… si sdoppia.

Il profumo cambia… cresce…

Come nel mio sogno… come nel sogno di allora.

**_Non puoi restare legato a me per sempre._**

**_Devi crescere… devi camminare con le tue gambe… devi diventare uomo…_**

**_Solo così io sarò felice…_**

**_Sai quanto sono felice di vederti così forte? Sai quanto sono fiera di quello che sei diventato?_**

**_Devi staccarti da me piccino…_**

**_Devi uscire di qui… devi andartene da questo posto…_**

**_Perché credi che ti abbia dato alla luce?…_**

* * *

Dato… alla luce…

Luce…

I suoi occhi erano… così limpidi… così buoni…

Come potrebbe volermi trattenere qui?…

Come potrebbe… volere la mia morte…

Cerco di lottare.

Riesco a fare un passo in avanti.

I legami sono ancora forti…

* * *

**_Perché vuoi lasciarmi sola? Resta qui…_**

* * *

**_Sii forte, amore mio… combatti…_**

* * *

Il mio sogno… il mio doppio sogno…

Entrambe le voci sono reali… io le ho sentite entrambe…

Entrambe le donne, io le ho viste…

Qual è quella vera?…

* * *

**_Solo io ti amo…_**

* * *

**_Trova qualcuno da amare… vivi per coloro che ami…_**

* * *

Coloro… che amo…

_Cos'è che desideri?_

* * *

Io sento… le loro voci…

Dentro di me…

Fuori di qui…

_Hey piccolo… dici sul serio? Non ti fidi abbastanza di noi?_

_Come faremmo ad andare avanti senza di te, me lo spieghi?_

_Tu sai qual è la verità. Non hai bisogno di questo._

_E ricorda, là dentro non c'è niente di buono da mangiare!_

_Lo sai chi sei… magari lo sapessi io come l'hai sempre saputo tu…_

_Noi ce l'abbiamo fatta… anche tu puoi farcela… abbiamo tutti fiducia in te…_

* * *

Loro… sono _parte di me_.

Loro… hanno bisogno di me…

_Non pensare a chi ha bisogno di te._

_Di che cosa hai bisogno…_ tu_?_

_Cos'è che desideri?_

* * *

Io…

Che nessuno debba soffrire come io ho sofferto…

Che nessuno debba soffrire come io sto soffrendo…

Io… preferirei sacrificarmi se potessi risparmiargli questo.

Però… cos'è che voglio per _me?_

_Non puoi aiutare nessun altro se prima non aiuti te stesso._

Mi sforzo con tutto me stesso… mentre la tela mi tira indietro…

Non voglio _morire_…

Cos'è che _voglio_?

* * *

_Tu sei più fortunato di me._

Come?…

_Io… non potrò mai uscire davvero di qui. Non potrò mai diventare davvero un adulto. Ma tu… lo sei già diventato._

Io?…

_Ti è già accaduto._

Era… _sbagliato…_

_Era sbagliato in quel momento. Non era sbagliato di per sé._

_Tu sai già quello che vuoi._

_Tu sei cresciuto._

_Non sei più costretto a restare qui._

_Tu sei già libero… come io non sarò mai._

_Cos'è che desideri?_

* * *

–Io…

La _terza voce…_

La voce che non avevo ancora sentito…

_**Io ti amo…**_

Una scintilla, una sola scintilla davanti agli occhi.

Il profumo… quell'_altro_ profumo…

…il _suo_ tocco sulle labbra.

Il _suo_ tocco in tutto il corpo…

Fino a dentro _il mio cuore_…

–Io…

Io immerso nel mare…

–Io voglio _vivere_…

…nel mare che è _lei_…

…nella luce che è _lei_…

Per sempre… da _quel momento_… in _lei_…

Fino alla fine dei miei giorni…

_Che cosa desideri?_

* * *

–La vita…

Io… desidero…

…la _vita_!

E la _vedo_.

La _luce_.


	15. Felix Culpa

**Felix Culpa**

_Per questo l'uomo lascerà suo padre e sua madre, si unirà alla sua donna e i due saranno una cosa sola.  
[…]L'uomo chiamò la sua donna con il nome di Eva (Vita) perché è la madre di tutta l'umanità._  
–Genesi 2, 24; 3, 20

–Amore…  
–Amore…

**_…Cosa?!_**__

Ah! Immagino… che questo non te l'aspettassi, vero?

–Prendi…  
–Prendi…

**_…Che vuol dire?! Cosa sta succedendo?!  
Loro dovevano…_**

–Per te…  
–Per te…

_Già. Era ciò che tu avevi programmato.  
Ma a quanto pare non sei proprio tanto saggio ed onnisciente come credevi.  
Volevi mostrarmi cosa c'è nelle loro anime?  
Guarda. Guarda BENE, essere arrogante.  
Non puoi rendere impuro…  
…ciò che è stato DICHIARATO PURO._

–Ti amo…  
–Ti amo…

**_Tu… MALEDETTO… tu… li hai PRESERVATI…_**__

Non ho dovuto fare un grande sforzo.  
I tuoi giudizi sono fallaci…  
Il tuo metro è sbagliato…  
…non conosci l'animo umano nemmeno una FRAZIONE di quanto lo conosco io.  
E di certo… non conosci… LORO.  
Bisognava soltanto avere fiducia.  
Non ti sei accorto della falla nel tuo piano…  
E QUESTA era la CHIAVE del risveglio.  
Riesci a vederlo, vero?  
Nel tuo cieco tentativo di corromperli…  
hai CREATO ciò che ti DISTRUGGERÀ.

_**NO! Io…**___

Tu… non hai più alcun potere su di noi.  
SPARISCI.  
Questa non è concupiscenza. Non è egoismo. Non è lussuria…  
Questo…  
È AMORE.


	16. Mysticae Nuptiae

**Mysticae Nuptiae**

_Voi siete nati insieme, e insieme starete per sempre.  
Sarete insieme quando le bianche ali della morte disperderanno i vostri giorni.  
Sì, insieme anche nella silenziosa memoria di Dio._  
–Khalil Gibran

–Amore…  
L'ultimo velo si squarcia. Il buio si disperde.  
–…mio!  
I legami si dissolvono. Niente mi trattiene più.  
Mi sembra di attraversare le fiamme mentre ti corro incontro.  
E tutto ciò che ci separa brucia in quel fuoco… fino all'ultimo filo di seta e metallo.  
Nulla può dividerci quando finalmente ci congiungiamo…  
Solo tu… e io…  
Immersi nella _luce_.  
–Sei qui…  
–Sei qui… non ti ho perduto…  
Tutto ciò che ci tratteneva. Che ci impediva. Che ci ostacolava…  
…non esiste più. Non conta più.  
Non c'è più niente… niente di sbagliato…  
–Finalmente…  
–Finalmente… siamo _liberi_!  
Mi sento… risplendere dall'interno…  
Sei qui… posso rivederti…  
La tua forza…  
La tua bellezza…  
Tutto quello che non ho mai osato…  
…che non ho mai creduto di meritare.  
Ma tutto quello che provo è…  
Pace…  
Questo è il mio posto…  
…questa è la mia casa…  
Questo è tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato…  
…tutto ciò di cui ho sempre avuto bisogno.  
Padre… amico… fratello… compagno… figlio… sposo…  
Madre… amica… sorella… compagna… figlia… sposa…  
Tu sei la mia luce…  
…tu sei la mia salvezza.  
Posso risentirmi nelle tue braccia…  
…posso sentire… tutto…  
Corpo e cuore… mente e anima…  
…tutto che diventa uno…  
…pace… forza…  
…come se sulle spalle mi nascessero ali di fuoco.  
Come se dal mio corpo sgorgasse un oceano…  
E il battito dei nostri cuori…  
…e la tua meraviglia. La tua gioia.  
–Non siamo… non… siamo soli… vero?!  
–No.– Rido tra le lacrime. Rido tra i singhiozzi mentre te lo dico. –Mi hai… mi hai dato… quello che desideravo!…  
E il pianto di gratitudine… la felicità… dentro la nostra felicità.  
Ah… Quello che vedo nei tuoi occhi quando mi guardi…  
…quello che io vedo nei tuoi.  
È come se stringessi il mondo intero tra le braccia…  
…come se le mie labbra baciassero il cielo.  
Il tuo amore… la tua compassione…  
La tua tenerezza. La tua comprensione.  
Per _tutti_.  
Per _tutto_.  
Montagne… vulcani… soli e sabbie sterminate, città di uomini e terre sconosciute…  
…cieli sopra cieli, mari profondi… brulicanti di anime viventi.  
Tutto qui… in te… nel tuo sguardo… avvolto nel tuo cuore…  
…offerto, indifeso, prezioso come una gemma…  
…anche coloro che amiamo… e coloro che ci odiano… anche _te stesso_… è tutto qui. In _te_. Con una forza che mi allarga l'anima.  
–Io…– rispondo alla domanda nei tuoi occhi. –Io… amo la _vita_.  
Il tuo sorriso. La tua _libertà_.  
È grazie a te che è accaduto. Che il mio peso è stato sollevato.  
Sei… quello che ho sempre visto in te…  
…quello che ho sempre desiderato essere.  
Libero di amare senza più nessuna paura.  
Senza nessuna ombra sul mio cuore.  
Il cuore che ho amato per tutta la mia vita…  
…la vita che il mio cuore ha cercato da tutta l'eternità.  
Mi sento… come se mi espandessi… fino a colmare l'universo…  
Tutto quello che amo…  
Il tuo bacio è… così dolce…  
…io lo amo _attraverso di te_.  
Amore… sì…  
Noi che ci siamo cercati da sempre…  
Per sempre…  
Noi… noi…  
Che…

_Sì.  
Questo è quel che dovevate essere… fin da principio.  
Ora…  
Scoprite quello che siete SEMPRE stati._


	17. Sacra Conversatio

**Sacra Conversatio**

_E subito ordinò a Mercurio di andare a prendere Psiche e portarla in cielo. E porgendole una coppa d'ambrosia: "Bevi", disse, "Psiche, e sii immortale; e mai Cupido si allontanerà dal tuo abbraccio, ma queste saranno per voi nozze eterne"._

_[…]Così Psiche divenne legittima sposa di Cupido, e giunto il tempo del parto nacque loro una figlia, che noi chiamiamo Gioia._

–Lucio Apuleio

* * *

–_Mein Gott…_

–Lo puoi ben dire, amico.

–Ugh! Questa luce… mi acceca…

–Lo credi davvero? Guarda.

–Cosa?…

–È… vero. Riusciamo a sopportarla.

–Non possiamo vedere bene… ma riusciamo a _sentire_…

–Forse… perché anche noi ne facciamo parte?

–Non… non avrei mai creduto… mai immaginato…

–…

–…Forse io sì. In qualche modo… l'abbiamo sempre sentito. Tutti. Non è vero?

–Ay. Questo senz'altro è troppo per qualsiasi cosa possa preparare.

–Sigh… il… il faro fisso per sempre… la stella per ogni barca vagante… che si spinge fino all'estremo destino…

–Adesso ti commuovi, pelatone?

–Mi chiedevo solo… se il Bardo sapesse… che quando scriveva questo in realtà stava parlando di _loro_.

–Ma dai! Cosa… cosa dici… cosa…

–…

–Io… credo che abbia ragione… invece.

–Ma allora…

–È… incredibile.

–Perciò… loro…

–E _noi_…

–Abbiamo sempre saputo di essere parte di un tutto. Quello che non immaginavamo…

–…era _quanto grande_ fosse… il tutto.

–Non… non mi sento pronto per una cosa simile.

–Dobbiamo esserlo. È… quello che siamo. Sia che ce ne sentiamo degni o… o no.

–E ora?

–Ora… continueremo a farne parte. Faremo… quel che dobbiamo.

–Per proteggere _questo_.

–Sì. Tutti noi insieme.

–Vero, marmocchio?

_Sì. È sempre stato questo il senso di tutto. Di tutto quel che ci è accaduto._

_Ma c'è molto… molto ancora di più._

_Continuate… ad ascoltare._


	18. O Isis Osiris

**O Isis Osiris**

_Il raggio di sole che ha respinto la notte  
Ha respinto anche il potere dei demoni.  
Gloria a voi, iniziati!  
Avete vinto la notte!  
Grazie a te Osiride,  
E grazie a te Iside!  
La fermezza ha trionfato  
Ed ha coronato  
La bellezza e la saggezza  
Per l'eternità!_  
–Emanuel Shikaneder, W. A. Mozart

«Per sempre…»  
La luce ci fa spalancare gli occhi.  
Luce oltre luce più accecante della precedente, come se uno squarcio rivelasse un cielo ancora più alto…  
…mentre la fantasmagoria delle immagini del mondo… riprende.  
Ma stavolta sono diverse…  
Le immagini ricolmano i nostri occhi… sgorgano dai nostri occhi…  
E _ricordiamo._

Avete già visto dei barlumi di tutto questo…  
Avevate già iniziato a coglierlo… a rendervene conto.  
C'era un motivo… se ve l'ho permesso.  
Così sareste stati pronti ora…  
Per comprendere… tutto.

Tutto…  
Migliaia di milioni di anni…  
Stelle infinite nascenti morenti in galassie senza fine, universi ruotanti attorno a molteplici centri…  
Tutti spinti dalla stessa forza… tutti carichi di innumerevoli luci…  
E in ogni minima minuscola luce…  
Coloro che sono destinati a unirsi…  
Perseguono l'unione.  
Attraverso _infinite vite_.  
–Siamo…  
–…siamo _noi_?  
All'assedio dei dieci anni… il primo guerriero a mettere piede sulla spiaggia e il primo che viene ucciso, dopo appena un giorno passato con la sua sposa… che lo seguirà fedele nella morte.  
In armatura di ferro… il cavaliere ferito, la dama pietosa che lo soccorre ridandogli la vita e infiammandolo a donarla a lei…  
…e la fanciulla che precede il suo sposo a cavallo incontro ai pericoli, ben sapendo che lui non la lascerà toccare da alcuno, finché al lume della luna tornano a casa a ricevere una corona…  
…il divino re fanciullo e la sua sposa bambina su troni dorati, incarnazioni di numi che vivranno in eterno, adorati dal popolo… e poi separati dalla morte…  
…nella foresta impenetrabile, il cortese fuorilegge amato dal popolo e la damigella che ha abbandonato per lui il suo castello…  
…il guerriero e la guerriera che scudo contro scudo si proteggono a vicenda dalle forze soverchianti del nemico, ognuno temendo per la vita dell'altro più che per la sua…  
…il nobile samurai sconfitto e la prodigiosa danzatrice che gli procurerà più tempo per sfuggire al nemico a costo di tutto ciò che ha di più caro…  
…i due ingenui adolescenti morti l'uno per l'altra a causa dell'odio delle proprie famiglie…  
…colui che ogni notte superava l'ira del mare per potersi congiungere alla sua amata, finché non ce la fece più…  
…la principessa che andò a riprendere il suo amato cantando nel palazzo dei defunti…  
…e nel lontano passato e nel lontano futuro costretti a separarsi dalla morte di una stella…  
…tenuti distanti tutta la vita dalle decisioni di un padre crudele…  
…padre e madre di molti figli vivendo per tanti anni in una piccola capanna povera e felice…  
…nati a migliaia di miglia di distanza, nati a mondi di distanza desiderandosi sempre, mai potendosi conoscere…  
…tutti con lo stesso volto non con lo stesso volto con lo stesso sguardo con lo stesso sentimento in eterno nel cuore…  
–Siamo noi…  
–Siamo… _sempre stati_ noi… in _eterno_…  
Fin dal primo giorno… che ci svegliammo l'uno accanto all'altra… sotto il grande albero…  
…quando scendemmo dal ponte celeste, girando attorno alla colonna sacra…  
…quando nascemmo dall'uovo in cui sognavamo il dio che ci sognava…  
…quando sorgemmo dal grembo della madre cielo sulle rive aride del grande fiume, già avvinti in un abbraccio…  
…quando emergemmo dalla corteccia scuotendoci le foglie dai capelli, tendendo le braccia…  
…per trovarci… per cercarci… per stringerci… _sempre_…  
…fino a quando non sopravviveremo alla caduta del mondo… nutrendoci di linfa e rugiada…  
…io ho affrontato il regno delle tenebre per te, e tu per me…  
…ci siamo trovati superando il fiume celeste, innumerevoli volte…  
…ho cercato i frammenti di te in ogni parte del mondo, per restituirti alla vita…  
…ti ho fatto nascere da una parte del mio corpo, del mio cuore…  
…insieme abbiamo commesso l'errore…  
…insieme l'abbiamo trasformato in _qualcosa di più grande_…  
Insieme… da un capo all'altro del tempo…  
…per salvare _i nostri figli_…  
Noi…

–Siamo… siamo davvero noi? Eravamo davvero noi?… Oppure…  
–Oppure è solo… che tutti coloro che amano… sono collegati?  
_Chissà…  
Forse l'una e l'altra cosa.  
La memoria dell'umanità va sia in avanti che all'indietro. Dentro di noi, rechiamo tutti traccia del nostro principio e della nostra fine. E pensiamo per simboli… simboli che diventano miti… e a cui il nostro sogno conferisce potere. E a volte li mescoliamo… e li confondiamo gli uni con gli altri…  
Ma ci sono punti fermi… figure… che ritornano fissi in ogni luogo e tempo.  
Come i pianeti del sistema solare…  
Come i cerchi dell'inferno… e i cieli del paradiso…  
Come il numero dei mondi che formano l'albero eterno…  
Come i cicli d'estinzione e rinascita che hanno preceduto il nostro…  
Come i viandanti che dovevano attraversare la terra intera per portare alla sua distruzione l'opera del nemico…  
…come la parola latina per indicare il NUOVO…  
…come il cerchio formato dai nani, dalla principessa e dal principe, per spezzare l'incantesimo…  
…come il miracolo e la radice del miracolo, senza la quale esso non è possibile…  
…come gli archetipi eterni dell'uomo e della donna.  
Dentro di noi… nel cuore, nel corpo… tutti sapevamo che sarebbe arrivato questo giorno. E molti di noi sentivano di meritarselo.  
Per questo gli esseri umani hanno opposto così poca resistenza.  
Ma allo stesso tempo… sapevamo anche istintivamente cosa fare per salvarci.  
E _chi _ci avrebbe salvato.  
Adamo ed Eva…  
Iside e Osiride…  
Izanami e Izanagi…  
Prometeo e Pandora…  
Sophia e Soter…  
Askr ed Embla… Lif e Leifthrasir…  
Genitori dell'umanità… genitori della terra…  
Genitori del salvatore…  
Sono sempre gli stessi, in tutti i miti… coloro che causarono la caduta… e allo stesso tempo la salvezza…_  
Sussultiamo.  
–Il salvatore…  
–…la salvezza?  
_Essi desiderarono ciò che era proibito… la conoscenza, la saggezza… uscire dalla beatitudine dell'inconsapevolezza, dell'infanzia, in cui i creatori volevano tenerli. Da _animali _diventare _esseri umani_. Dal _paradiso_ entrare nella _storia_.  
E questo è il peccato che loro ci hanno sempre rinfacciato. Per il quale vogliono punirci.  
Perché da esso derivano tutti gli sbagli, gli errori dell'umanità…  
…ma allo stesso tempo, fu una colpa commessa per amore.  
Forse non fu nemmeno una colpa.  
Chi non preferirebbe sapere a non sapere? Essere una persona e decidere con la propria testa, piuttosto che un docile strumento senza mente?  
_Kokoro_. Il cerchio si chiude. Mente e cuore si toccano… tutto è una cosa sola.  
Se queste sono tenebre, allora sono parte di ciò che siamo.  
Se il mondo materiale è un errore, se crescere è un errore, noi allora abbracciamo questo errore.  
E coloro che lo causarono vennero esiliati da Dio…  
…perché egli temeva che potessero diventare più potenti di lui.  
Perché quando coloro che vennero separati riescono a ritrovarsi…  
…quando coloro che si cercano riescono a realizzare l'unione…  
…allora dalle rovine della caduta essi creano una luce più grande…  
…un bene superiore…  
…una perfezione mai sognata dagli angeli, che conoscono solo la propria sterile purezza.  
Coloro che, insieme, formavano l'essere perfetto originario, e desiderano ricrearlo…  
Ermes e Afrodite… le stelle dell'alba… portatori di luce…_  
–Portatori di luce…  
_Che genereranno una luce più grande di loro._  
Le mani corrono a proteggere qualcosa. Il frutto fragile che non esiste ancora.  
–Vuoi dire…  
_La luce genera luce…  
Proprio… come le tenebre generano… tenebre.  
Per questo… loro non hanno più potere su di voi._

Sole e luna…  
Terra e cielo…  
Fuoco e acqua…  
Oro e argento…  
Astro e oceano…  
Il caleidoscopio dei simboli continua. Noi in ognuno di essi.  
In qualche modo, riesco a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Perché anche se è vero, e lo accetto… io preferisco essere soltanto _io_.  
E che tu sia _tu_.  
–Noi tutti… ci siamo sempre vergognati di quella colpa, vero?  
–Per questo in ogni uomo… c'è la spinta ad andare avanti… o a tornare indietro… e spesso esse mostrano lo stesso volto.  
–Davanti agli occhi… la vita o la morte…  
–Ma io ho scelto la vita.  
Ci guardiamo.  
–Noi non abbiamo scelto quella sterile purezza.  
–Siamo stati… l'uno dell'altra…  
–E questo ci ha sottratto alla loro presa.  
–A differenza degli altri… noi potevamo salvarci soltanto _insieme_.  
–Gli uomini hanno deviato dal cammino che era stato fissato per loro… perché hanno voluto _decidere per se stessi_. Scegliere che cosa essere… che cosa diventare… decidere da soli del proprio destino. Proprio come noi.  
–Che cosa ci sarebbe di così sbagliato in questo?  
–Perciò… chiunque noi siamo… più che i simboli e i significati… conta quel che vogliamo _noi_. Che decidiamo _noi_. Qui e ora. Sarà questo, e nient'altro, a salvarci.  
–Cosa… sentiamo noi? Che cosa vogliamo?  
Non ho mai provato tanta calma… tanta sicurezza. Non ho più nessuna esitazione, mentre la mia mano ti sfiora i capelli. –Io voglio soltanto _te_.  
–E io te.– E il tuo tono, il tuo sguardo, è identico. –Finché neanche la morte…  
–…avrà il potere di separarci di nuovo.  
Tutto è detto. E tutto, sentiamo… è compiuto.  
Non c'è più nient'altro che conti…  
…mentre ci ripieghiamo di nuovo l'uno sull'altra, e cerco ancora le tue labbra…  
E neanche sentiamo l'urlo che si perde in lontananza…  
L'urlo di disperazione, di negazione del Maligno…  
Mentre tutto ciò che fa parte di noi…  
…diventa _UNO._


	19. Apotheosis

**Apotheosis**

_Chi lotta con i mostri deve guardarsi di non diventare, così facendo, un mostro. E se tu scruterai a lungo in un abisso, anche l'abisso scruterà dentro di te._  
–Friedrich Nietzsche

–Ah…  
Poi mi sveglio.  
Di nuovo solo… di nuovo nel buio.  
Ma non ho immaginato tutto. E non sono tornato al mio corpo… né sono tornato indietro. Lo sento.  
Questo dev'essere… un altro livello. Come oltre la luce c'è un'altra luce, così oltre il buio deve esserci un altro buio.  
E quindi… ora cosa devo sconfiggere?  
Come tanto tempo fa, mi alzo in piedi. Ho di nuovo l'uniforme addosso… e la pistola in pugno… senza ricordare di averla indossata. È strano sentirmene avvolto ancora una volta, dopo quella sensazione di libertà assoluta…  
Ma perché qui non c'è nessuno? Dove sono gli altri? Sono rimasto ancora solo? Dovrò essere solo in questa prova… ancora una volta?  
No.  
Io non sarò solo _mai più_.  
Lo so. Ancora prima di avvertire il flebile richiamo più vicino a me di ogni altra cosa.  
_Siamo qui._  
Sono qui… sono _tutti_ qui… dove sono _sempre_ stati.  
Nelle mie mani… nei miei occhi… nel mio corpo… nel mio cuore.  
Sono con me. _Lei_ è con me.  
E non solo…  
Sento… le voci… il mormorio… di migliaia di anime. Milioni… miliardi di esseri viventi. Sento… una forza che trascende tutto. Che mi esplode letteralmente dentro. Come se potessi fare, essere, _qualsiasi cosa_…  
Capisco. C'è più di un modo per realizzare l'unione… e annullare se stessi era quello sbagliato.  
Noi abbiamo scelto _l'altro_.  
Se _una parte del corpo_ trova la strada, tutte la troveranno… se si affonda nelle tenebre, si affonda nelle tenebre tutti insieme.  
Io… sono diventato _questo_?  
Perché proprio _io_? Cos'ho che mi renda degno…  
_Sei degno… perché sei tu quello che ha scelto di combattere._  
Anche tu sei qui con me? Certo… è ovvio.  
Era questo che intendevi…  
Quindi… ora dipende tutto da me… _di nuovo._  
Tremerei. Se fossi solo.  
Ma con _voi_… con _tutti_… di cosa dovrei avere paura?  
_Giusto, bimbo. Dacci dentro._  
Bene…  
Sollevo l'arma. So che non è un'arma vera. So che rappresenta qualcos'altro.  
Una direzione vale l'altra, immagino.  
Andiamo.

Tenebra da tutte le parti. Difficile mantenere il senso dell'orientamento.  
Difficile capire da dove vengo… dove vado… o se sto girando in tondo.  
Nessun senso può essere d'aiuto qui.  
Avverto soltanto… una sensazione d'oppressione, di negatività… ad ogni passo. Come se qualcosa, o qualcuno, stesse cercando di impedirmi di andare avanti.  
Come se mi stesse giudicando… e trovando indegno… e mi imponesse con la forza di riconoscerlo.  
_La direzione in cui la pressione è più forte… dev'essere quella giusta._  
Sì. Lo supponevo.  
Non _tutti_ i sensi sono inutili in questo buio, vero?  
Se cerca di allontanarmi… chiunque sia quello che mi sta giudicando… allora è verso di _lui _che devo andare. È perfino troppo logico.  
Ma come farò a combatterlo quando l'avrò trovato?  
E come lo riconoscerò?  
_Una cosa per volta. Mantieni la calma.  
Non sempre serve vedere il bersaglio per centrarlo. Ricordi?_  
Certo.  
Mi sembra… di essere schiacciato quanto più procedo. Nonostante tutto il potere che ho avvertito prima… che continuo ad avvertire… percepisco ancora una differenza di forze enorme.  
Come se avessi davanti un muro invalicabile… come se fossi minuscolo di fronte a qualcosa di immenso e ineluttabile…  
E anche il buio sembra farsi… sempre più buio. E più vivo. Quasi mi sciamasse negli occhi impedendomi di vedere chiaramente. Di _ragionare_ chiaramente.  
Vedere che cosa, poi? Se comunque qui non c'è niente?  
A meno che non ci _sia_, in realtà. E che io _debba_ notarlo.  
Non posso neanche sapere se queste sensazioni rispecchino la realtà, o se siano soltanto illusioni per scoraggiarmi. Sono _davvero_ debole e disperato contro un potere soverchiante… o _vogliono_ solo che creda di esserlo?  
In ogni caso, non farebbe nessuna differenza, non è vero? Perché dovrei andare avanti comunque. È quello che abbiamo deciso… ed è l'unica scelta.  
_Forza e debolezza sono illusorie. È quel che hai dentro di te a contare._  
Credo… di cominciare a percepire qualcosa in questo… vento contrario.  
Non esattamente con gli occhi. O con altro. Più come forme create dal buio solido.  
Perfettamente immobili… forme umane… erette con le braccia lungo i fianchi, le gambe unite. Come statue antiche.  
Idoli. Totem. Raffigurazioni sacre…  
Occhi fissi in avanti. O all'indietro, o di lato. Masse incombenti. Donne dalle lunghe vesti, uomini dai capelli intrecciati, bloccati in un passo. Sorrisi congelati nel fissare qualcosa di trascendente.  
Non li riconosco… all'inizio. Sono solo simboli muti e neutri nella loro superiorità, appena sbozzati dalla mia mente.  
Poi…  
_Aw. Quella pupa. Non avrei voluto rivederla così._  
La fanciulla coi fiori nei capelli.  
Regina dell'amore e della guerra… Certo. I simboli sono universali per tutti… ma ognuno li interpreta a modo suo…  
Fisso i suoi grandi occhi tristi. Non l'ho conosciuta… ma posso condividere i vostri ricordi. I vostri sentimenti. Per _te_ lei è stata importante, amico.  
_Avrei potuto… avrei voluto… se solo fossi stato un po' meno idiota._  
Non sei l'unico a rimproverarti cose del genere.  
Immagino che cosa vedrò nelle altre statue, ancora prima di voltarmi.  
Gli uomini e le donne in toga, in pose classiche ieratiche… e quelli vestiti di pellicce con elmi cornuti e armature… e tanti altri… tutti con le sembianze di coloro che già abbiamo incontrato. Con i volti di chi avremmo voluto aiutare o che abbiamo combattuto.  
Sappiamo che non erano veramente dei. A volte anche loro riconoscevano di non esserlo. Eppure li vedo… li vediamo… così.  
Significa che c'era qualcosa di vero in ciò che pretendevano di essere? O forse che c'è qualcosa di falso anche nella battaglia che stiamo combattendo stavolta?  
E se è così… noi cosa siamo?  
E poi, gli idoli si diradano… in qualche modo si umanizzano ancor più… e riconosco facce meno divine ma non meno familiari.  
Coloro che sono morti. Che ci siamo lasciati indietro.  
Che rimpiangiamo di non aver aiutato.  
Coloro che ci sono rimasti sulla coscienza.  
I loro sguardi sono puntati su di me. Su di noi. Ancora ci supplicano. Ancora ci rimproverano.  
Le figlie del regno dei morti… i loro volti identici.  
Sento uno spasimo di dolore non del tutto mio, nel guardarle.  
_Ach. Piccola… povera cara. Lei mi ha lasciato… un segno sul cuore._  
Ed anche il mio stesso rimorso. È come se mi stessero parlando. Una di loro in particolare.  
_**Perché non ci avete salvato?  
Perché non mi hai salvato?  
Perché non ti sei accorto di quel che provavo per te?**_  
Me ne _ero_ accorto. Mi dispiace.  
Ricambio lo sguardo con dolore, ma senza vergogna.  
Non sapevo come risponderti. Come comportarmi. Non potevo provare la stessa cosa… e credo tu lo sapessi.  
Ma vorrei essere stato un migliore amico per te. Averti protetto meglio.  
Alla fine, anche il pensiero di te mi ha aiutato a vincere… per vendicare la tua vita innocente.  
Ti chiedo perdono.  
Mi volto ancora…  
La dama dai capelli ingioiellati, col suo corpo solitario e le lacrime imploranti.  
**_Perché non hai corrisposto al mio amore?  
Perché non hai voluto scendere con me nella tomba?_**  
Io volevo _salvarti_ dalla tomba.  
Non ce l'ho fatta. Ma non avrei potuto comunque seguirti…  
Quello era l'unico modo di amare che conoscevi… eri troppo infantile per renderti conto di quanto fosse egoista. E anch'io lo ero, forse…  
Ma non lo sono più. E allora come adesso… avevo troppo per cui vivere.  
E… di statua in statua… di ricordo in ricordo…  
Tutti quelli che abbiamo incontrato… a cui siamo venuti meno… verso cui ci sentiamo in colpa.  
Quelli che non abbiamo capito. Che non siamo riusciti ad aiutare.  
Perché non siamo arrivati in tempo. Perché abbiamo sottovalutato la situazione. Perché, semplicemente, non ne avevamo il potere.  
Tutti hanno qualcosa da dire. Tutti qualcosa da rimproverare, all'uno o all'altro di noi.  
_Povero ragazzo… perché non ho potuto raggiungerti… perché sono riuscita solo a vederti morire…  
Ahimé, madamigella! Pagai amaramente il fio della mia leggerezza! Una prece…_  
Noi– io riconosco i miei sbagli. Mi dispiace per tutti. Di essere stato troppo imperfetto. Troppo umano.  
Anche se l'umanità è qualcosa che mi terrò per sempre stretta più che potrò.  
Ma proprio per questo, adesso non posso rinunciare ad andare avanti. Per non aggiungere rimorso a rimorso.  
Noi non vi abbandoniamo. Portiamo anche _voi_ con noi in questo viaggio. Anche voi fate parte del mondo… anche voi ora fate parte di _me_.  
Anche coloro che non sono ancora nati…  
La ragazza piangente coi capelli lunghi. Il giovane vecchio… il misterioso viaggiatore…  
…e l'uomo dagli occhi di serpente, che mi fissa enigmatico… senza una parola.  
Il tuo destino… forse… ha già cominciato ad essere scritto. Io… farò in modo che tu possa esistere ancora. E in un mondo migliore. Te lo prometto.  
E…  
Per ultima…  
Certo. Non potevo non trovarla qui.  
Il suo volto muta di continuo. Il volto della mia paura, della mia speranza, del mio desiderio.  
Le sorrido. Con tristezza… ma come solo fino a un istante fa, non sarei riuscito a fare.  
_**Perché non sei voluto rimanere con me?**_  
Lo avresti veramente voluto?… Oppure no?…  
Ma comunque non importa. Non importa più.  
Io… in un certo senso… non potrò _mai_ staccarmi da te. Non del tutto. Ti porterò con me ovunque io vada. E non smetterò mai di rimpiangerti…  
Ma ora… non ho più _bisogno_ di te. Di cercarti in ogni volto… perfino nel volto della morte…  
Perché quello che sono… quello che amo… sono io a sceglierlo, non il mio passato. Finalmente sono cresciuto.  
Ora posso andare avanti con le mie gambe… e decidere il mio cammino e il mio destino.  
So che se tu fossi stata quella che io spero… ne saresti felice.  
So che…  
–Ah!…  
È come una vertigine.  
Io _so_ com'era lei. _Conosco_ tutta la sua vita.  
Il dono che non avevo chiesto… e che non avevo pensato di ricevere… mi è stato fatto adesso. Anche _lei_ è parte di me.  
I suoi occhi… il suo nome… il suo volto… la sua voce…  
La sua adolescenza… i suoi dubbi, le sue incertezze… il suo _amore_. Ricordo _tutto_.  
Tutto quello che un tempo avrei dato la vita per sapere… ora che non mi è più necessario, ce l'ho.  
L'ultimo frammento che mi mancava per conoscere me stesso.  
_Sono così felice per te!_  
Il volto della statua cambia sotto i miei occhi… diventa finalmente quello _vero_. È più bella di quanto l'avrebbe mai potuta immaginare l'impostore che aveva voluto impersonarla.  
E mi sorride… davvero.  
Ricambio lo sguardo con gratitudine.  
La _verità_… ora che non avevo più timore di conoscerla… _tutta_ la verità. So anche… chi era _lui_… che fine ha fatto… _perché_ è successo quel che è successo.  
So da dove vengo.  
E tuttavia… non ha tutta l'importanza che avrebbe avuto in passato.  
Perché già sapevo dove stavo andando.  
Perché… non è più questa la cosa più importante per me. La cosa che mi è più cara.  
Non è questa la ricompensa più grande che ho ricevuto… per aver rischiato la vita e l'anima in questo viaggio.  
E non è a te che sono grato per averla avuta…  
…perché se il mio cuore fosse rimasto incatenato a te… non ti avrei mai conosciuta.  
Vi porterò entrambi con me… anche il tuo pensiero mi aiuterà nel momento del pericolo… come già ha fatto. Ma ora… posso lasciarti alle mie spalle senza rimpianti. Ora c'è qualcuno che amo _di più_.  
E mi sembra di vederti annuire… di sapere che ne sei felice. Perché era giusto così.  
Lo sguardo della statua indica lontano. Forse la via che devo seguire.  
La ringrazio. La saluto… e mi incammino. Mi allontano.  
Senza voltarmi indietro.

E… andiamo… _avanti_…  
È come camminare nel deserto… sferzati dalla tempesta… in mezzo a torri di roccia…  
Piccole ora… numerose… appena sbozzate e allo stesso tempo definite in tutti i dettagli quando riesco a metterle a fuoco. Come un infinito esercito pietrificato.  
Uomini, donne, bambini… coloro che abbiamo conosciuto poco, di cui sappiamo a malapena il nome… altri che abbiamo visto di sfuggita una volta, incrociati per strada, in metropolitana. E tanti, tantissimi che non abbiamo mai visto… vissuti in un lontano passato, o in un lontano futuro, o entrambe le cose. Sconosciuti… che però, se mi concentro, diventano noti e familiari quanto me stesso…  
Tutti coloro che abbiano mai visto la luce nel mondo… tutta l'umanità… tutta la _vita_…  
Innocenti… viziosi… irosi… maleducati… semplici… tormentati… perversi… gentili… un grande turbinio, un grande uragano di sentimenti e di pensieri. _Nessuno_ che non meriti di essere difeso… tutti immobili, impotenti in questo buio. E io _tocco l'anima di tutti loro_.  
Da qualche parte ci sono anche le nostre immagini qui? Oppure no… perché io– noi siamo gli unici in grado di muoverci? Di opporci?  
La volontà negativa continua a crescere… centimetro dopo centimetro dell'avanzata. Mi sento quasi incapace di muovermi…  
_Sentirsi incapaci ed esserlo sono due cose diverse._  
È buio eppure non lo è… come non è vento, o pietra… eppure mi appare come tutte queste cose. È come diventare… sempre più minuscolo… Un gelo crescente, una pesantezza crescente nel corpo… che può passare di colpo al più spietato bruciore.  
_Hai la capacità di regolare la tua temperatura interna._  
Davvero?  
_L'hai sempre posseduta. Fin dall'inizio potevi fare tutto ciò che facciamo noi, ricordi?_  
Sì… ma tu non me ne avevi mai parlato.  
_Ehm… diciamo che tante volte me ne scordavo anch'io… eh eh!_  
Fin dall'inizio… già…  
Vuol forse dire che anche _questo_… questa battaglia… era come fosse implicita fin dall'inizio?…  
Di tanto in tanto una fiammata bianca erompe da una delle montagnole di roccia… come se fossero colpite dal fulmine. O come se un fulmine si liberasse dall'interno. E poi resta quasi vuota… sgretolata… privata del suo nucleo più intimo. Il raccolto prosegue… uno sarà portato via… uno sarà lasciato lì… prendono solo quel che ritengono interessante, lasciano tutto il resto indietro… dividono gli esseri in due…  
Devo fermarli… dobbiamo fermarli finché possiamo.  
Poi me ne rendo conto. Le statue infinite si fermano qui. Alla fine della distesa sterminata… inizia un'altra distesa ancor più buia… ancor più sterminata… completamente _vuota_.  
E appena muovo un passo in essa, il gelo raddoppia. L'angoscia raddoppia.  
E il buio si tinge di miraggi che ne fanno parte, colori di tenebre anziché di luce.  
_Memoria sensoriale…  
Oppure… qualcos'altro?…_  
Le visioni mi circondano. Non so qual è l'alto o il basso… temo di perdere ogni tipo di equilibrio.  
Ma continuo a procedere.  
È questo il benvenuto del nostro vero nemico? È _così_ che mi saluta?  
Ad ogni modo…  
…non ho altra scelta che _guardare_.

Io… devo abbandonare tutto.  
Ogni protezione è inutile… che sia del corpo o della mente… tutto si liquefà, svanisce prima che riesca a pensarci. Anche i miei pensieri minacciano di scorrere via, se non mantengo la concentrazione. Sono inerme… vulnerabile… i colori del buio che mi vorticano intorno.  
E la sensazione che occhi crudeli, mostruosi mi stiano guardando da quei colori. Occhi per i quali io sono meno che niente. Volti ghignanti che si formano solo per un attimo e poi svaniscono… bellissimi oppure orribili… come capita ai bambini di vederne con le luci spente. Potrebbero essere reali, o solo frutti della mia immaginazione. E forse in un luogo come questo non c'è molta differenza tra l'una e l'altra cosa…  
Non ci sono voci irose… nemmeno per i nuovi sensi al limite del nulla che sembrano valere qui… come se non meritassi nemmeno un riso sarcastico dal nemico, né una parola di sfida.  
Ma non è questo che mi fa più paura…  
Quello che mi spaventa… è di poter vedere… tra quelle facce maligne… la _mia_…  
Gli occhi mi lacrimano come se fossero pieni di granelli neri. Ma vedo ugualmente… o forse _non_ vedo… anche riparandomi con entrambe le braccia.  
Intorno a me… cattiverie grandi e piccole feriscono il mondo…  
Cose semplici come infilare la mano nella tasca del vicino in autobus. Ridere di un compagno di scuola.  
Picchiare qualcuno senza un vero motivo. Odiare chi è diverso da noi. Sparlare della vicina, senza accorgersi che ascolta ogni parola che si dice e ne soffre terribilmente. Oppure sapendolo benissimo e godendone… Adoperarsi perché qualcuno che non ci piace venga licenziato dal lavoro, lasciato solo dai suoi amici.  
Le persone che mi hanno giudicato… che mi hanno abbandonato, fatto del male… posso negare questo? Posso negare l'odio che io stesso ho provato per loro? La volontà di restituire male per male? Non sono migliore degli altri…  
Tumulti… manifestanti e rivoltosi contro soldati e poliziotti, pistole che sparano contro corpi disarmati, indifesi… lasciar morire prigionieri di fame e fatica in gelide baracche, o finirli col fuoco, col veleno, per far prima, con l'indifferenza di chi ha ricevuto degli ordini… liberarsi dei malati, dei diversi, che tanto servono solo a creare dissidi… uccidersi l'un l'altro in nome delle proprie idee… o solo per rubarsi la preda più grossa… per conquistare terre… per il proprio diritto… per la propria avidità… per _egoismo, egoismo, egoismo_…  
Violenza e malvagità… accompagnano la vita fin dal suo albore su questo mondo…  
Chi siamo noi… chi sono io… per impedire che tutto questo venga _corretto_… tutto _cancellato_ per ricreare una nuova innocenza… un nuovo paradiso…  
Non sono forse io che soffrivo… perché il male dell'umanità non si poteva estirpare? Non combattevo forse per _questo_? Non è questo che mi ha _cambiato_… che mi ha impedito di avere una vita normale?  
Ci distruggeremmo a vicenda prima o poi comunque… non è un atto di _pietà_ fermarci ora prima che ci siano altre vittime…  
Queste immagini… le voci che non ci sono… continuano a gridare questo nella mia anima…  
_Non è che l'ombra di un sogno ed il sogno non è che un'ombra. Disse Amleto._  
Lo so.  
Come so che sogni ed ombre riflettono il mondo reale.  
Ma… spesso… in modo _distorto_.  
Io _conosco_ tutto questo. Queste persone… ogni malvagia azione che hanno compiuto… è _dentro il mio cuore.  
Non puoi mostrarci niente…_  
…che noi già non conosciamo.  
Non ho mai preteso di essere migliore di nessuno.  
_Ho provato l'ira. La volontà di distruggere._  
Ho provato sentimenti di cui mi sono vergognato… ho fatto cose di cui mi sono vergognato.  
_Ho cercato di distruggere anche me stesso…_  
…forse… soprattutto me stesso. Ma…  
_…sono stato salvato. Non POTEVO lasciarmi andare._  
Ho _desiderato_ la vendetta. Lo ammetto. Ma non ho _mai_ agito per vendetta… mai…  
Non potevo colpire neanche una sola di queste persone… nonostante _tutto…  
…io le amo._  
Io conosco anche le loro sofferenze. Il loro bisogno d'amore. La loro _fragilità_.  
I loro piccoli atti di gentilezza. L'affetto per le loro famiglie. La generosità… l'abnegazione…  
Perché anche questo dovrebbe essere falciato col resto? Il grano insieme al loglio?  
_Ho fatto del male. Mi sono pentito di averlo fatto. Forse merito la morte per questo. Ma CHI…_  
…avrebbe il diritto di giudicarmi? Di giudicarli? Di _giudicarci?  
Non tu.  
Noi non ti riconosciamo potere su di noi._  
E dunque… io sfido il bene assoluto… sfido il giudice perfetto, l'unico che pronuncia sentenze giuste…  
Arrogandomi un potere simile al suo?…  
Questo… cosa mi rende?…  
Un _demone_.  
Io…  
Perché sei _caduto dal cielo_… Hellel… stella del mattino…  
Io _mi vedo_… mostro sorridente… assassino… il serpente del nuovo giardino… l'assassino del futuro…  
L'incarnazione di tutte le crudeltà e le tragedie a cui ho assistito… ha il mio volto.  
Ricambia il mio sguardo, fermo davanti a me. Ride di me. Ciò che più temevo… ciò che sono venuto ad affrontare.  
Certo.  
Sorrido anch'io… quasi inconsciamente.  
Stella del mattino… portatore di luce.  
_Lucifero._  
È quel che sono o quel che devo distruggere? È il male in me… o il male nell'umanità intera?  
Non importa.  
Muovo un passo verso di lui. Con un ghigno sereno in volto, imita il mio gesto, venendomi incontro come in uno specchio.

_Resta calmo. Aspetta che sia lui a tentare la prima mossa.  
Ricorda, può sembrare te… ma tu SAI chi sei. Sai che non è vero._  
Davvero posso dire di saperlo?  
Ho sempre avuto… fortuna… nel riconoscere gli impostori. Ma questo, forse, non lo è. E non lo liquiderò semplicemente disconoscendolo.  
È qualcosa… di più.  
Il suo volto è perfetto… molto più del mio… la sua espressione è quella di un male senza alcun senso di colpa… nessuna vergogna. Restiamo immobili a studiarci, uno di fronte all'altro, per quello che mi sembra un tempo lunghissimo.  
Poi, quasi prima di rendermene conto, sento il dolore. Il braccio tagliato dalla lama sottilissima che impugna. Porto la mano alla ferita. _Non l'ho neanche visto muoversi._  
Ha i miei stessi poteri… dovevo solo aspettarmelo.  
Sta continuando a sorridere.  
Mi muovo.  
L'ombra si approfondisce… come sempre… quando passo nel _mio_ mondo buio. Non credevo che fosse possibile anche in questa tenebra assoluta. Ma naturalmente qui non sono nel mio corpo. Sto solo _pensando_ di correre, non è reale.  
E… anche se mi sento come se stessi andando al mio massimo… allo stesso tempo sono stranamente pesante… come se fossi immerso in un fluido che mi impedisce i movimenti. Gli giro intorno, cercando un punto da cui prenderlo alla sprovvista.  
Non lo trovo. Si sta voltando tranquillamente per seguire i miei passi… mi sta _guardando_.  
Poi scatta a sua volta in senso inverso. Mi viene incontro.  
Le retroimmagini di noi lampeggiano nel buio… disegnando una spirale, o forse due perfette rette parallele nello spazio distorto… mentre cerchiamo di superarci a vicenda, o forse di seminarci. Non capisco nemmeno se stiamo correndo nella stessa direzione o in direzioni opposte. Qui tutto è deformato… uno spazio non euclideo… un buco nero…  
Ma lui ha il vantaggio che ho io? Ha _voi_ ad assisterlo in ogni momento?  
Miro. Allineo. Sparo.  
Lo colgo alla spalla. Non ha difese. Lo vedo sanguinare copiosamente come un qualsiasi essere umano. Il suo sguardo tranquillo non cambia minimamente come se non l'avesse neanche sentito.  
E _io_ invece sono costretto a fermarmi per la bruciatura lancinante.  
Mi guardo inebetito. Sul mio corpo è comparsa… l'identica ferita che gli ho inflitto. La differenza… è che _io_ ne risento.  
Niente sangue. Fili. Elettricità. Sfrigolio…  
Quando lui mi ferisce, non resta ferito… quando _io_ ferisco lui, invece…  
Lui è… parte di me… ma io non sono parte di lui… quindi.  
In queste condizioni… posso davvero vincere?  
Sta arrivando pronto a calarmi un fendente sopra la testa. Non posso restare qui!  
Parto di nuovo.  
Raggi di luce letali mi disegnano una ragnatela intorno. Lascio loro da trafiggere solo una sagoma illusoria del mio corpo. Quand'è che la sua arma è diventata identica alla mia? Rispondo al fuoco. Riesco soltanto a disegnare reticolati che in qualche modo elude sempre. E tuttavia… per lui non è uno svantaggio essere colpito… per me sì…  
Una punta affilatissima mi manca il fianco per un millimetro. Ne ho avvertito il gelo…  
_Ricorda, ci sono anch'io! Il tuo corpo è FLESSIBILE! Puoi controllare i muscoli in modo da spostarli quel tanto che basta per non essere ferito!_  
Un'altra capacità che ho sempre avuto e magari usato senza saperlo? Torna utile scoprire certe cose… in quello che potrebbe essere l'ultimo istante…  
Mi piego quasi ad angolo retto rispetto al mio piano d'appoggio, come se mi lasciassi cadere. Scopro che qualcosa mi sostiene comunque. Quindi… qui ci si può muovere in _qualunque_ direzione?  
Sparo.  
Colpisco.  
Nuovamente, il dolore investe me.  
Prima che l'immagine svanisca davanti ai miei occhi, gli leggo quasi uno stupore nello sguardo.  
Aspetta… possibile?! Ha mostrato un'_emozione_?  
L'oscurità adesso brilla quasi interamente. Centinaia di lampi di me e di lui gettano ombre stroboscopiche su entrambi, confondendomi ancor più le idee. E su ognuno… un'espressione diversa…  
Io… perplesso, triste, deciso…  
Lui… rabbioso… sperduto… disperato… vendicativo… indolente… euforico… avido… tutti volti che in qualche modo mi suscitano una strana reazione interna…  
E non so più qual è quello vero. A un tratto una delle immagini si anima. Mi si avventa contro. Schivo. Paro. Lo ferisco e mi ferisco… lui sparisce. Ed esce da un'altra immagine. È come se si fosse diviso in migliaia di corpi. Come se fosse in ogni luogo contemporaneamente.  
Vale lo stesso anche per me?… Mi sembra di essere fermo… ma forse ai suoi occhi…  
Sempre se ha un punto di vista… sempre se pensa… se non è solo un'immagine insensibile. Il suo sguardo, il suo atteggiamento… lui è… _puro_. In un certo senso. Il male puro senza difetti di sentimento e sensibilità… rivoltante e invidiabile al tempo stesso… come una statua o un serpente…  
Quasi come…  
Non posso permettermi di riflettere. Mi ha quasi preso.  
Per quanto posso continuare questa danza mortale? Anche se non è un duello _fisico_, mi stancherò prima o poi. Comincio a sentirmi indolenzito. Il dolore… aumenta sempre di più.  
Mentre lui non sembra nemmeno infastidito o rallentato.  
Una malattia… da cui non posso guarire… di cui non posso liberarmi? O forse sono _io_ la _sua_ malattia?  
Il peso del male del mondo… è troppo grande da portare… nonostante quello che tutti voi mi avete dato? Che _tutti_ mi hanno dato?  
Ma qui… non importa se non _posso_ vincere…  
Io… _devo_ vincere… _devo_!  
Cerco di rialzarmi.  
Ho già affrontato nemici più potenti di me. Che potevano fare tutto ciò che facevo io, ed anche altro. Io non avevo _niente_ più di loro…  
_…a parte il coraggio!_  
Non si tratta solo di me…  
E anche se così fosse…  
Non mi sono mai arreso!  
Mi sembra… che mi stia attaccando… da tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente…  
Lui è… _legione_…  
…riesco a malapena a difendermi da una _parte_ dei suoi colpi.  
Ferita su ferita…  
Sento l'energia che se ne va…  
…non riesco neanche più a seguire i suoi attacchi.  
Poi… la stretta alla gola.  
La sua forza è terribile. Superiore alla mia. Mi solleva. Mi _stritola_.  
Mi guarda beffardo dall'alto in basso coi suoi occhi limpidamente maligni mentre si prepara a darmi il colpo di grazia con la spada.  
Lo… lo _scherno_ in quegli occhi… l'_odio_… il _disprezzo_…  
Se io ora muoio qui… sarò davvero quello che lui vede in me?…  
Il povero piccolo bastardo… che non vuole nessuno…  
Il poco di buono… pericoloso… uno scarto della società… uno scarto dell'umanità…  
Se io muoio qui… saremo stati davvero… nient'altro che guerrieri diabolici… assassini…  
E l'umanità… che ne sarà dell'umanità… sarà davvero soltanto quella feccia che questo dio crede?  
Se io muoio qui…  
…voi morirete con me?  
L'umanità morrà con me?  
È veramente _solo questo_ che siamo?  
_Ti sei già trovato in una situazione del genere!  
Possiamo farcela di nuovo!  
Fatti forza!  
Resisti!_  
Ugh… _amici…  
Non voglio! NON VOGLIO che tu muoia! NON VOGLIO!_  
…mia… _amata_…  
Non _voglio_… non _posso_…  
…non _devo… morire…_  
…non _lascerò_ che _finisca in questo modo!_  
Afferro il polso che mi sta strangolando.  
Sento di nuovo la forza che fluisce dentro di me… enorme… irresistibile…  
Il mondo… il _nostro_ mondo… non vuole morire…  
Non importa cosa _loro_ vedono in noi… in _me_…  
Le anime di _tutti_ sono affidate a me…  
E noi… _io_…  
…io _so per chi combatto!_  
Il suo osso si spezza.  
Il mio _no_.  
Ricado a terra ansimante.  
Lui mi fissa facendo un passo indietro.  
Con _terrore_.  
Per la prima volta.  
Non potrei vincere contro di lui… se fosse _davvero_ in tutto il mio riflesso.  
Ma non lo è.  
Lui è una _parte_ di me.  
Io sono… _tutto!_  
Le mie ferite… si stanno chiudendo.  
Le sue… restano aperte.  
Da ogni parte del mio corpo…  
…fuoriescono _scintille_ luminose.  
Sto… splendendo…  
Della volontà di _tutti_…  
Della forza di _tutti_…  
Del coraggio di _tutti_…  
Le loro anime… mi guariscono.  
Per lui non è la stessa cosa.  
Divento un turbine.  
Lo circondo.  
Lo colpisco. Senza più un'arma. Soltanto coi miei pugni.  
Accusa i colpi.  
Non si difende più.  
Diventa una maschera livida di sangue.  
Ferirlo non mi fa più male.  
Mi sembra… di essere ovunque… in ogni luogo… di attaccarlo da tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente… come lui prima.  
È quasi… un'ebbrezza… violenta.  
È caduto in ginocchio.  
Mi fermo… con rabbia… davanti a lui accasciato… sollevo entrambe le mani per il colpo di grazia.  
Non cerca neanche di fermarmi. Mi guarda solamente con occhi attoniti. Increduli.  
Finalmente…  
Posso _liberarmi_ di lui…  
Posso _purificare_ una volta per tutte… me stesso… e il mondo… da questo male…  
_Fermo!  
Non FARTI DEL MALE!_  
…la voce di _lei_?!…  
Mi blocco.  
Che sto facendo?…  
Purificare?… Chi ha parlato di… purificazione?  
Se faccio questo…  
…non sono _esattamente uguale_ a coloro che stiamo combattendo?  
Abbasso lo sguardo.  
Noi… non dovevamo purificarci…  
Noi…  
E _lo vedo_.  
La luce… dissipa la foschia. Dissipa l'incantesimo.  
Non la luce caleidoscopica dei miraggi di tenebra. Non le immagini residue, tutte svanite, della nostra corsa. Questa luce… proviene da _me_. Finalmente riesco a vedere chiaramente.  
A vederlo… per quello che _è_.  
Un bambino… stracciato… picchiato… impaurito… in lacrime. Una piccola creatura infelice rifiutata da tutti.  
Rifiutato anche da me che l'ho colpito… che stavo per ucciderlo.  
Quello che _ero_ io… che _sono_ ancora… come mi sono sempre sentito dentro di me…  
Lui… non è il male…  
È la mia rabbia… il mio odio… la mia solitudine… la mia infelicità… il mio bisogno…  
…quelli dell'umanità intera?…  
Se lo avessi distrutto… io sarei morto con lui…  
Perché è _davvero_ parte di me…  
…tutto il male… tutto ciò che vorremmo eliminare di noi stessi…  
…alla fine si riduce a _questo_?  
Ciò che non ci piace negli altri… ciò che di noi non ci piace… che rifiutiamo… che segreghiamo… finché la sua rabbia monta e ci sopraffà…  
…che diritto abbiamo di giudicare noi stessi così?  
Che diritto abbiamo di non amarci…  
…Fortunatamente… io ho qualcuno…  
…che mi ha sempre amato _più di me stesso.  
Oh…_  
Sento… quello che vuoi fare.  
È quello che voglio anch'io.  
Non posso… fare del male a questo bambino…  
Quello che devo fare è…  
Mi inginocchio. Tendo le mani.  
Trema. Ma non si ritrae…  
…quando lo stringo tra le mie braccia.  
Ed entrambi ci disciogliamo… in una sola _luce_.

E poi…  
…poi ci _svegliamo_.  
Tutti. In piedi. Nel salotto del centro ricerche. Da dove eravamo partiti. Il viaggio è _finito_.  
In cerchio. Ma stavolta… rivolti gli uni verso gli altri. Guardandoci negli occhi. Tutti verso il centro.  
Che ci restituisce lo sguardo.  
–Siamo tornati…  
–Abbiamo…  
–Abbiamo _vinto_?…  
–Huh. Così parrebbe.  
–Gran trip, gente.  
–_Grand tour_ direi, _lady and gentlemen_.  
–Era… così tanto… così poco… quello che dovevamo imparare.  
–E adesso? Quanto siamo stati via? Ora cosa dobbiamo fare?  
_Adesso…  
Andiamo a combattere.  
Non c'è più molto tempo…  
Sono fiero… di tutti voi._  
Sembra stanco. Provato. Non c'è da stupirsi… i suoi poteri ci hanno sostenuto per tutto questo tempo. Ci hanno impedito di perderci in noi stessi.  
Lo ringrazieremmo se ce ne fosse bisogno. Non ce n'è.  
Il senso di unità che abbiamo provato… è ancora qui. Più forte che mai. Ognuno di noi sa cosa pensano tutti gli altri… conosce tutti gli altri. Noi siamo _uno_.  
E non solo…  
Guardiamo il povero corpo abbandonato sul pavimento.  
–Professore…  
Anche per lui… non doveva finire così.  
Non è colpa sua. Non sapeva di essere uno strumento del nemico.  
Ci voleva _bene_…  
Non possiamo lasciarlo indietro.  
Senza quasi accorgercene, ci siamo tutti chinati. Abbiamo tutti appoggiato una mano su di lui.  
Lei è l'ultima…  
E… sentiamo d'improvviso il sussulto. Nostro e _suo_. Il cuore che riprende a battere. Un colpo di tosse. È _vivo_… si sta _riprendendo_.  
Fissiamo gli sguardi interrogativi in alto.  
_Ho rischiato molto.  
Ma sapevo… che sarebbe stato possibile… se ce l'aveste fatta.  
Ora comprendete… cosa siete diventati?_  
Già…  
Fissiamo i nostri pugni.  
Chi lotta contro i mostri può diventare a sua volta un mostro…  
…che ne è di chi lotta contro gli _dei_?  
Noi ci siamo arrogati un potere simile a quello del nostro nemico…  
Ma non siamo diventati _demoni_…  
E abbiamo rifiutato il _loro_ stesso mantello.  
Quindi…  
Ora possiamo davvero _vincere_.  
Getto la testa indietro. A nome di tutti. Grido rivolto al cielo.  
–Sommo Zeus… o chiunque tu sia… la battaglia… è appena _cominciata_!

**Fine Parte Prima**


	20. In Nomine Patris

**In Nomine Patris**

_Un essere umano è parte di un tutto che chiamiamo "universo", una parte limitata nel tempo e nello spazio. Sperimenta se stesso, i pensieri e le sensazioni come qualcosa di separato dal resto, in quella che è una specie di illusione ottica della coscienza. Questa illusione è una sorta di prigione che ci limita ai nostri desideri personali e all'affetto per le poche persone che ci sono più vicine. Il nostro compito è quello di liberarci da questa prigione, allargando in cerchi concentrici la nostra compassione per abbracciare tutte le creature viventi e tutta la natura nella sua bellezza._  
–Albert Einstein

–Bene… e adesso… da dove cominciamo?  
Il vecchio era seduto tremante su una poltrona del salotto, passandosi e ripassandosi le mani sul viso. Gli era stato portato un bicchier d'acqua, ma tremava troppo per riuscire ad inghiottire più di qualche sorso. Ciò che era accaduto… e ciò che gli avevano spiegato… era davvero troppo per lui.  
Soprattutto… non riusciva a soffermarsi sul pensiero di essere _morto_ e poi essere stato _riportato in vita_…  
…e non riusciva a non fremere internamente alla vista degli sguardi calmi e determinati dei suoi ragazzi. Li aveva già visti prima decisi a tutto, ma… mai _così_… erano sempre gli stessi, ma sembravano… _più grandi_ di se stessi.  
E se davvero avevano acquisito dei poteri del genere… poteri che trascendevano anche la scienza… che superavano qualunque modifica avesse mai apportato su di loro… come avevano potuto fare? Questo era al di là della sua comprensione.  
Erano passati in un mondo dove lui non poteva seguirli… come… figli che si lasciano alle spalle i genitori. Non riusciva quasi a guardarli. La sua mente era piena di confusione. Il suo cuore… provava qualcosa di simile alla venerazione… mista a rimpianto.  
–Mi… mi spiace– mormorò a fatica, inciampando nelle parole. –Mi hanno… usato… io non ne avevo idea… invece di aiutarvi sono riuscito… solo a mettervi in pericolo…  
–Professore, non è stata colpa sua. Non poteva opporsi.  
–Già.– Chinò lo sguardo, mestamente. –Alla fine… io sono solo umano.  
_Dobbiamo partire._ La stanca vocetta mentale inviava le sue fievoli armoniche nella coscienza di tutti. _Ogni momento che perdiamo è prezioso. Penserò io a portarvi dal nemico. Ma prima… c'è un altro posto dove dobbiamo fermarci. Un'altra visita da fare._  
–Cioè dove?  
_C'è qualcuno che dobbiamo portare con noi. Dobbiamo essere al completo. Non ce l'ha fatta a vedere questo giorno.  
Ma verrà con noi ugualmente… in spirito._

Non ci volle più di un minuto.  
Pioveva nel giardino del tempio. Non c'erano visitatori. Anche là, probabilmente tutti quelli ancora rimasti incolumi si erano affrettati a rifugiarsi nelle proprie case.  
Con un lampo di luce, si materializzarono tra gli stretti vialetti. Non videro monaci. Nessuno indicò loro la strada. Non importa. Conoscevano il posto.  
Il volto sulla lapide pareva sorridere o forse piangere. I bastoncini d'incenso si erano tutti spenti con l'acqua. Uno alla volta… tutti ripeterono il gesto, poggiando la mano o solo un dito o due sulla fredda pietra.  
_Siamo venuti… a rendere omaggio._  
–Noi stiamo andando. Sappiamo che le avrebbe fatto piacere.  
–Non le offriamo… una nuova vita… sappiamo che non sarebbe d'accordo…  
–Promettiamo che faremo del nostro meglio.  
–Forse non saremo all'altezza… ma… faremo tutto il possibile.  
–Quando torniamo… se torniamo… prometto di portarle un bel piatto di panini al vapore…  
–E io mi imparerò un bel sutra da recitarle.  
–Forse non era esattamente questo che sperava… ma… venga comunque con noi. La preghiamo.  
–Grazie… per tutto quello che ha fatto. Per tutte le speranze che ha riposto in noi. Per quello che ci ha dato.  
Noi… faremo di tutto per non deluderla.  
Addio.  
Scomparvero di nuovo. Senza un'altra parola.  
Le gocce di pioggia continuarono malinconicamente a cadere e scorrere sul volto dell'effigie. Che parve per un attimo sorridere tra le lacrime.


	21. Paradisus

**Paradisus**

21–26 dicembre 2012

_Decretò finalmente l'ottimo artefice che colui al quale niente poteva dare di proprio avesse tutto ciò che singolarmente era stato assegnato agli altri. Perciò accolse l'uomo come opera di natura indeterminata e postolo al centro del mondo così gli parlò: «Non ti ho assegnato, o Adamo, né una sede determinata né un proprio volto né alcun privilegio che fosse esclusivamente tuo, affinché quella sede, quel volto, quei privilegi che tu desidererai, tutto tu possa avere e conservare secondo il tuo desiderio e il tuo consiglio. La natura determinata per gli altri è chiusa entro leggi da me prescritte. Tu, invece, te le fisserai senza essere impedito da nessun limite, secondo il tuo arbitrio al quale ti ho consegnato. Ti ho posto nel mezzo del mondo perché di là tu possa più agevolmente abbracciare con lo sguardo tutto ciò che c'è nel mondo. Non ti ho fatto né celeste né terreno né mortale né immortale affinché, quasi di te stesso arbitro e sommo artefice, tu possa scolpirti nella forma che avrai preferito. Tu potrai degenerare nelle cose inferiori proprie dei bruti, potrai rigenerarti secondo la volontà del tuo animo nelle cose che sono divine»._  
–Giovanni Pico della Mirandola


	22. Titanomachia

**Titanomachia**

_Re degli dei e dei demoni, e di tutti gli spiriti,  
Eccetto uno, che affollano questi lucenti mondi rotanti  
Che tu ed io soli, di tutti gli esseri viventi,  
Miriamo con occhi insonni! Guarda questa Terra  
Pullulante di tuoi schiavi, che tu ricompensi  
Per la loro adorazione, la preghiera, le lodi  
E fatiche, ed ecatombi di cuori infranti,  
Con paura, vergogna di sé e vana speranza.  
Mentre a me, che sono tuo nemico, accecato dall'odio,  
Hai concesso regno e trionfo, per tuo scorno,  
Sulla mia stessa miseria e sulla tua vana vendetta._  
–Percy Bysshe Shelley

–Che cosa ci è successo esattamente? Da dove vengono queste nuove facoltà?  
_Erano già vostre, in potenza. Dovevate solo impadronirvene.  
Così come è stato… per me._  
–Cosa vuoi dire?  
_Alcuni di voi dovevano già averlo notato. Che i vostri poteri crescevano… cambiavano. Che cominciavate ad essere in grado di fare cose che non_ avreste dovuto _saper fare.  
Probabilmente lo avete attribuito alle tante riparazioni e modifiche che avete subito. Ma io… ne ho subite molte meno di voi. Eppure le mie capacità hanno continuato a svilupparsi… ad accrescersi… dal primo giorno a questo momento.  
L'uomo che… mi ha progettato… non avrebbe mai immaginato questo. Voleva rendermi superiore all'essere umano. Ha cambiato dei collegamenti, delle strade, nel mio cervello. Pensava di darmi un'intelligenza maggiore… nient'altro. Quanto è accaduto è stata una meraviglia perfino per lui. Allora. Adesso… non riconoscerebbe la sua creazione. Ne avrebbe paura.  
Perché non è stato_ lui _a fare di me quello che sono. Lo sono diventato… suo malgrado. Ciò che mi ha fatto ha solo innescato… facilitato… le cose._  
–Quindi… la stessa cosa è accaduta a noi?  
–Avevi parlato anche prima di qualcosa del genere, non è vero? Che eravamo stati come… _scelti_. Dalla terra stessa, forse?  
–E quindi era semplicemente il nostro destino? Non abbiamo avuto voce in capitolo? _Dovevo_ diventare un assassino di ferraglia e pallottole? Non mi piace.  
–L'abbiamo visto. L'abbiamo compreso… ma… accettarlo è una cosa diversa.  
_È così. Ma allo stesso tempo, non lo è. In realtà… qualunque essere umano avrebbe avuto lo stesso potenziale._  
–Spiegati.  
_Gli esseri umani primitivi dovevano essere_ tutti _dotati di incredibili poteri. Poteri che poi hanno perso… o sono stati inibiti.  
L'uomo fu cacciato dal paradiso… privato della sua immortalità… delle sue facoltà… perché gli dei temevano che potesse soverchiarli… Questo è un mito che ritorna in diverse culture e religioni. Conoscenza e potere insieme l'avrebbero reso troppo… pericoloso._  
–Quindi…  
_Sì. Tutta la nostra storia è un'immensa bugia. Il genere umano ha vissuto finora un'esistenza dimezzata. Mutilata. Ma tutti noi… in qualche modo, siamo legati alla nostra origine._ Sappiamo _di essere stati qualcosa di più. E proviamo la nostalgia di riprenderci quello stato._  
–La memoria razziale.  
_Esatto. Nel tempo, ci sono stati uomini e donne che hanno cercato, consciamente o inconsciamente, di recuperare quanto era andato perso, con varie tecniche. L'estasi religiosa… le droghe… la meditazione… i saperi esoterici, i misteriosi poteri dei ninja…_  
–E in ultimo… la _tecnologia.  
Proprio così._  
–Perciò… quei maledetti… modificandoci a loro arbitrio… hanno provocato in noi soltanto l'inizio del risveglio?  
_Sì. Ma non si tratta solo di questo.  
Abbiamo deciso noi di ribellarci. Di non essere quel che vedevano in noi. Di diventare… quel che non avevano previsto. Né loro, né altri._  
–Siamo noi che abbiamo scelto di combattere…  
_E tuttavia… c'era più di una forza in gioco.  
Abbiamo incontrato tanti con poteri persino superiori ai nostri. A volte come nemici. A volte come alleati. Ma nessuno di loro è qui ora. Ci siamo solo noi. Possiamo fare qualcosa solo noi.  
Non è stato soltanto un caso se siamo stati presi… se siamo stati dotati proprio di_ questi _poteri… i più adatti ad ognuno…  
Le nostre azioni sono sempre state una nostra scelta… anche quando credevamo di non averne altra. Ma allo stesso tempo… noi_ dovevamo _incontrarci. Noi… eravamo gli unici a poter fare qualcosa. E… avevamo bisogno gli uni degli altri._  
–Bisogno…  
Un incrocio di sguardi.  
–…sì.  
–Quindi siamo stati scelti… perché siamo stati noi a deciderlo? O perché in qualche modo… eravamo i più adatti?…  
_Per questi e per altri motivi…  
Lo sapete già… che il passato può essere determinato dal futuro quanto questo dal passato. È qualcosa che VOI STESSI avete sperimentato._  
–Parli di nuovo per enigmi.  
_Causa ed effetto… non sempre sono nella relazione che noi pensiamo. O nella sequenza in cui li immaginiamo._  
–Credo che tu non ci stia ancora dicendo _tutto_ quello che sai.  
_Chissà.  
Anche questo sarà svelato… a tempo debito._  
Il professore taceva attonito, a capo chino. Ricordando le scene che avrebbe sempre cercato di dimenticare, senza riuscirci.  
Già da allora… era stato uno strumento del destino? Sia lui, che coloro che l'avevano usato? La scienza che credeva onnipotente… si era solo rivelata parte di un tutto più grande.  
Ricordò l'arroganza con cui li aveva sottoposti a potenziamenti ed interventi non richiesti, negli anni… le volte in cui aveva dimenticato la loro umanità trattandoli da burattini… convinto che fosse l'unica cosa giusta da fare, e invece… forse il male era già in lui? Per quanto poi se ne fosse pentito… per quanto avesse cercato di fare penitenza… in ultimo, era rimasto un presuntuoso… non aveva imparato nulla.  
Ma ora… tutti i fili erano stati tagliati.  
Meritava di andare con loro? Come sarebbe potuto essere d'aiuto?  
Non importava. Per espiare… ci avrebbe provato.  
–Hah. Per quanto mi riguarda, questa è solo l'ennesima fregatura. Dobbiamo di nuovo portare _tutto il mondo_ sulle spalle… senza che ci sia stato chiesto niente. E stavolta _letteralmente_.  
–Scemo. Come se non fosse stata una _nostra_ decisione.  
–Eh, già. Ma lasciami lagnare. O esco di personaggio.  
_Dobbiamo andare, ora. Perché non sia stato tutto inutile._  
–Lo sappiamo. Tutti insieme… vero? Anche se io preferirei…– Un nuovo sguardo caldo e preoccupato. –Vorrei… che lei… e il…  
–Non commettiamo di nuovo lo stesso errore.– Lei scosse la testa, parlando con voce dolce. –Tutti insieme. Non potremmo farcela, altrimenti. E anche se fossimo sconfitti… sarei felice di morire così.  
–Ha ragione, fratello.– Una mano comprensiva gli venne posata sulla spalla. –Soprattutto… io non penso che potremmo vincere senza di _lei_. O senza di _te_.  
–Anche per quello che avete… che _abbiamo_ tutti ora da proteggere.  
–Qualunque cosa accada a noi, faremo in modo che possiate arrivare fino alla fine. È una promessa.  
Girò lo sguardo intorno. A tutti i volti partecipi che lo circondavano. E si arrese con un mezzo sorriso. –Sì. Lo so. Solo… Avete ragione. Grazie.  
–Quando torniamo, organizzeremo una festa coi fiocchi per celebrare. Promesso.  
–Ah, perché, tu pensi davvero che potremmo tornare vivi? O con tutti i nostri connotati? Bene che vada… non saremo più quelli di prima.  
–Se avessi un penny per tutte le volte che l'ho sentita questa…  
–Per quanto mi riguarda, dovunque andremo… finché ci saranno ancora gli hot dog…  
–Con crauti…  
–E non scordatevi tanta vodka…  
–…Per me basta e avanza.  
Una risata leggera si alzò da tutti gli angoli della stanza. Stavano per gettarsi incontro alla morte… ma riuscivano ancora a far questo. Ed era importante.  
Poi, si riunirono di nuovo silenziosamente, tutti in cerchio.  
E scomparvero.

O Dio dai molti nomi…  
Tu ci hai allontanati dall'albero della vita…  
…hai ridotto la nostra statura…  
…hai accorciato la nostra vita…  
…ci hai divisi a metà… condannandoci a cercarci in eterno, sentendoci per sempre incompleti…  
…hai abbattuto la nostra torre, confondendo la nostra mente…  
…ci hai divisi tra noi, impedendoci di comprenderci… spingendoci a farci la guerra…  
…ci hai indotti con l'inganno ad aprire il vaso di tutti i mali…  
…ci hai _rinchiusi sotto le montagne… imprigionati nel regno dei morti…_  
…ci hai divisi da noi stessi… dalla nostra vera natura…  
…spaccando a metà la nostra mente, mettendola in lotta contro se stessa…  
…perché non fossimo in grado di conoscerci… di riconoscerci…  
…di unirci…  
…di insorgere contro di te e sfidarti…  
_…perché?_  
Perché crearci perfetti e poi condannarci all'imperfezione?  
Perché temere qualcosa che tu stesso hai creato?  
E perché condannare l'opera delle tue mani?  
Se l'umanità è così imperfetta… se tutta la vita sulla terra è così degradata… forse è giusto che siamo stati chiamati _noi_ per difenderla…  
Eppure… noi ora… siamo qualcosa di _più_.  
Tutte le leggende dicono che la comparsa… che la ricomparsa di esseri come noi… annuncia la fine del mondo…  
…che la nostra _liberazione_ è un presagio di sciagura…  
…e che alla fine, verremo inevitabilmente sconfitti.  
Forse tu lo sai. Forse tu conosci il futuro. Sai già che vincerai e che noi perderemo.  
Ma se è così, sai anche che a queste condizioni _non possiamo_ non combatterti. Ci costringi tu a farlo.  
E se il nostro destino è comunque la sconfitta…  
…perché dovresti avere paura di noi?  
Perché dovresti cercare d'impedirci di ridiventare quel che già eravamo?  
Mi sembra… di cominciare a capire molte cose… ora che sono in pace con me stesso.  
Se ne avessimo il tempo, probabilmente saremmo in grado di capire _tutto_.  
Ma forse è proprio questo che tu non vuoi.  
Non abbiamo il tempo di riflettere, perché dobbiamo fermare i tuoi servi…  
…i tuoi servi… e i tuoi nemici… che stranamente sembrano volere entrambi la stessa cosa…  
E se è così… tu stesso, che cosa sei in realtà?  
Sapevamo già che la nostra lotta sarebbe stata disperata. Eravamo preparati anche a questo.  
Ma… se è questo che dobbiamo fare per salvare _tutti_…  
…per le nostre vite… per le vite che dipendono da noi… per la _nuova vita_…  
…allora noi cambieremo anche il futuro. Cambieremo anche il destino.  
Forse persino il _passato_.  
Noi siamo pronti…  
…a fare _l'impossibile_.

Il raccolto continuava.  
Ovunque nel mondo…  
…famiglie povere radunate a pregare attorno al focolare scorgevano una luce improvvisa e alzavano le braccia rapite in estasi, e la casa rimaneva vuota…  
…veggenti giovani e vecchi indicavano gridando il cielo, gli alberi, le montagne a folle che rispondevano all'urlo, e partivano fulmini che colpivano la metà di loro lasciandoli a terra carbonizzati, prima che il resto sparisse…  
…monaci devoti di tutte le fedi partivano per processioni sacre improvvisate o viste in sogno, lasciando le loro impronte sulla neve o sulla sabbia, finché l'eco delle preghiere svaniva insieme alle orme…  
…predicatori invasati levavano libri sacri dall'alto delle loro torri e delle loro finestre, gioendo che il fuoco celeste da loro tanto invocato fosse finalmente giunto, e puntavano il dito per fargli colpire coloro che avevano sempre condannato…  
…torme di persone giudicate indegne fuggivano dinanzi a branchi di animali domestici improvvisamente inferociti, guidati da nuvole con forme umane…  
…blasfemi raggiunti dalla maledizione venivano ridotti in forme animali, o metà animali e metà umane, di mostruose chimere o belve mitologiche, per il peccato di essersi cibati di carne…  
…terremoti, nevicate, inondazioni, piogge di fiamme o di sangue colpivano città e villaggi…  
…e in mezzo a tutto questo i sorrisi beati, indifferenti dei molti messaggeri divini. Che compivano il loro dovere. Che accompagnavano gli eletti in paradiso.  
E tutti gli altri… all'inferno… o peggio… ancora su una terra trasformata in inferno.  
Su una pianura dell'Africa, una folla di gente seminuda appartenente a due etnie diverse correva urlando cacciata avanti dalle fruste e dalle spade fiammeggianti di una squadriglia di arcangeli. La loro faida secolare era stata interrotta dai giudici che avevano deciso di sterminarli per il peccato di essersi sterminati. Donne con lattanti in braccio, guerrieri dai costumi piumati con lance diventate ormai inutili fuggivano ugualmente senza speranza. Ogni tanto qualcuno cadeva. Gli altri gli passavano sopra. Oppure qualcuno si fermava a tendergli la mano– magari proprio un nemico, che fino a ieri avrebbe considerato quel gesto impossibile. Ogni tanto… una freccia luminosa o una sferzata raggiungeva un altro riducendolo in cenere.  
Una creatura celeste piombò in mezzo alla fuga precipitosa incurante dei corpi che la circondavano, bloccando la strada di una giovane madre. Mentre la donna si rannicchiava terrorizzata, tese una mano ad afferrarla per i capelli. L'altra, a strapparle il figlio dalle braccia per portarlo con sé.  
E in quel momento…  
–Voi non farete più male a nessuno.  
Una mano comparsa dal nulla afferrò il suo braccio, bloccandoglielo. Leggermente incredulo, ma senza mutare nulla del suo sorriso serafico, l'essere celeste si voltò riconoscendo la temeraria creatura che aveva osato tanto. –Dunque, ancora non avete compreso qual è il vostro posto.  
–Io penso proprio di sì, invece. Il nostro posto è _qui_. Contro di _voi_. Finché non sarà finita per gli uni o per gli altri.  
Il bellissimo giovane alato ebbe quasi un risolino di compassione. Diede un leggerissimo strattone e la sua beatitudine ebbe una scossa un tantino superiore accorgendosi che _non riusciva a liberarsi_.  
–Forse…  
Le mani gli si aprirono. Il suo avversario lo lasciò andare. La vittima ignorata fuggì singhiozzando mentre l'angelo si concentrava su colui che aveva davanti. Per qualche motivo, non poteva più semplicemente ignorarlo come l'insetto che era stato prima.  
–…siete voi a non rendervi ancora conto di _chi_ avete di fronte.  
Ovunque, sul campo di battaglia… anche tutti gli altri erano comparsi. Ognuno di fronte a un diverso avversario. Tutti con la medesima espressione.  
La lancia sacra venne brandita. Almeno questo era un passo avanti. Colui che era superiore riconosceva di dover affrontare un vero combattimento. Ma ancora con riluttanza.  
–Non sei diverso rispetto a prima. Lo vedo. _Meno_ di una delle pecore che siamo venuti a tosare. Non c'è nulla di cambiato nel tuo corpo. Non sei neanche umano. Neanche degno di essere raccolto da noi. Vi siete resi _immondi_ nel tentativo di diventare più potenti degli altri… e pretendete di sfidarci? Siete forse soltanto gelosi dei vostri fratelli più meritevoli.  
Non ci fu risposta. Percepì che l'altro si stava tendendo per lo scatto. Tornò a sorridere.  
L'ultima volta, erano stati in grado di neutralizzare quel potere infantile solamente con uno sguardo.  
La sua sicurezza crollò definitivamente…  
…quando di colpo _non lo vide più_.  
L'istante prima di essere afferrato alle spalle e quasi simultaneamente colpito alla mascella.  
No… non _quasi…_  
Questo era inconcepibile…  
…quale forza _fisica_ poteva avere effetto su di lui?  
Ma il nuovo colpo allo stomaco lo colse prima ancora che avesse avuto il tempo di riprendersi dalla sorpresa.  
E ancora… e ancora…  
Mentre attorno a sé riusciva a scorgere soltanto una specie di _turbine luminoso_.  
Finché non perse i sensi e cadde al suolo senza aver neanche potuto contrattaccare.  
Il ragazzo si fermò. Fissando la propria mano chiusa, ancora leggermente pensieroso.  
–No. Il mio corpo non è cambiato– mormorò. –Tutto il resto, però…  
Era stato così _facile_… ciò che prima era _impossibile_. E quella sensazione…  
–Bene– aggiunse infine. –Vi porteremo con noi. Forse così riusciremo a capire una volta per tutte _che cosa_ siete.

Altrove nel mezzo della mischia… cose simili stavano accadendo.  
–È inutile, mortali blasfemi! Dovreste semplicemente inginocchiarvi e chiedere clemenza!  
–L'unica cosa che chieggo è venia, messere… ma giustappunto quest'oggi mi sento le ginocchia un po' rigide.– Il ghigno si dissolse per riformarsi. –Vedete, ho deciso di credere che non siate voi coloro in cui credo.  
L'arcangelo sbatté le palpebre. Vedeva davanti a sé una copia perfetta di se stesso, arma compresa, fissarlo con uno sguardo– _decisamente_ diverso dal suo.  
In passato, lo splendore del paradiso aveva ridotto quel peccatore in ginocchio, corpo e anima… così come ogni altra volontà terrena, eccetto forse _una_.  
Ma adesso…  
Tuttavia esitò soltanto una frazione di secondo prima di lanciarglisi contro. Si trattava soltanto di un mutamento superficiale… non era certo così che sarebbe stato sconfitto…  
Cambiò idea quando il fuoco celeste sgorgato dalla spada gli bruciacchiò le penne. Indietreggiò come un robot che si è appena trovato di fronte a un paradosso esulante dal suo programma. Ruggendo un ordine, scaraventò contro l'avversario, con un gesto della mano, qualcosa come un'ondata scura uscita dal nulla.  
Era composta da animali… gnu impazziti, uccelli, leoni ed altre creature della savana, tutte in una sola orda scatenata urlante in una cacofonia di versi e pronta a lacerare, calpestare, uccidere.  
–Nulla di nuovo sotto il sole– ghignò il duplicato, distorcendo i bellissimi lineamenti del volto preso a prestito in qualcosa di molto più scenicamente comico. –Ma ahimé, la differenza tra un vile istrione e un professionista…  
Imitò perfettamente il gesto dell'altro, incontrando la carica precipitosa delle bestie con nulla più dell'aria smossa dalla mano.  
E l'ondata si fermò. Corpi scuri caddero a terra. Dimenandosi debolmente, presero ad emettere fievoli lamenti… mentre le membra recuperavano le sembianze umane che erano state loro tolte. Mani si levarono verso il cielo, voci chiamarono i loro cari come se una nebbia si sollevasse da loro. Pian piano i primi cominciarono ad alzarsi in piedi, piangendo. Il loro ex padrone quasi trattenne il fiato mentre finalmente il dubbio si faceva strada tra i lividi che rovinavano il volto perfetto.  
–La differenza– concluse il carismatico protagonista, con un inchino –è che un _vero_ attore non dimentica mai che la sua è solo una maschera. Né che cosa c'è in _realtà_ sotto di essa.

Ancora altrove…  
Un cerchio di vendicatori alati piombava da tutte le direzioni su una figura solitaria, cantando ad alta voce inni sacri…  
–Io non lo farei se fossi in voi, ragazzi.  
…totalmente impreparati a una sventagliata di missili che li colsero alle spalle, cambiando direzione ed inseguendoli tutti contemporaneamente prima di esplodere, ognuno controllato alla perfezione indipendentemente dagli altri.  
L'uomo non aveva nemmeno sollevato la testa.  
–Poi non ditemi che non vi avevo avvertito.

Un intero pezzo di pianura venne alzato nell'aria con un rombo gigantesco, strappandosi dal suolo e perdendo terra e rocce agli orli, con tutti quelli che c'erano sopra, e depositato gentilmente fuori portata degli assalitori.  
Quelli che vi erano atterrati sopra presero il volo infastiditi, e puntarono quasi direttamente all'attacco dell'autore dello scherzo– minuscolo in proporzione alle tonnellate di terra che aveva smosso.  
Lui non si mosse. Invece, un'onda di terremoto si propagò sotto i suoi piedi quando ruggì un grido, levandosi in un muro di pietra brunastra che circondò la schiera celeste completamente per poi riversarsi a seppellirla e intrappolarla. Le creature lottarono impotenti nella stretta della madre terra. _Questo_ i loro nemici non erano _mai_ stati in grado di farlo… _prima_.  
I pochi che erano riusciti a sfuggire si voltarono troppo tardi udendo un altro rombo alle loro spalle e vennero inghiottiti da qualcosa di simile a un'ondata di marea. _Tutto_ il lago poco distante si era sollevato per andare a ricadere su di loro… inglobandoli, soffocandoli, trascinandoli, senza fare del male a nessuno dei fuggiaschi. E colui che cavalcava lo tsunami stava in piedi sopra di esso a braccia conserte, come su un pavimento solido. Non aveva più neanche bisogno di nuotare.  
–Con questo dovremmo avere quasi finito.  
–Non credo, amico. Guarda laggiù l'orizzonte.  
Una nuvola nera seguiva il corteo degli angeli di retroguardia che stavano arrivando alla massima velocità. Una nube che aveva qualcosa di familiare… come un corpo enorme composto di migliaia di corpi più piccoli, con molteplici occhi sfaccettati, molteplici zampe e mandibole gocciolanti di veleno verdastro. Qualcosa come un miasma se ne diffondeva ad ogni metro percorso, facendo appassire la vegetazione circostante. Colando a terra, scavava buche nel suolo corrodendolo.  
–Il loro capo, immagino?  
–Credo di riconoscere la forma. È tradizionale. Il ragno Ananse. Una delle divinità più popolari tra la mia gente… l'ingannatore, il tessitore di piani elaborati. Buffo. Dovrebbe essere amico degli uomini, aiutarli. Anche se non ci ho mai creduto… mi irrita lo stesso che l'abbiano distorto così.  
I molti occhi della creatura–sciame vagarono sul campo di battaglia con rabbia famelica, individuando ognuno dei minuscoli oppositori con astio. Nonostante la forma, al suo avvicinarsi poterono vedere che non era composto di piccolissimi ragni– ma di locuste. Un immenso ammasso di locuste che divoravano le piante sul loro cammino. Una piaga biblica… Il ronzio furioso crebbe a un tratto ancor più di volume quando il suo sguardo si focalizzò su _una_ in particolare delle figure avversarie.  
_«Quella… DONNA…»_ Il mormorio si alzò come il suono precedente a un'eruzione vulcanica, per diventare un urlo che scosse e lacerò l'aria. _«Che cosa state FACENDO? Siete CIECHI? PRENDETELA! PRENDETE LA DONNA!»_  
Come api operaie, tutti i sottoposti obbedirono all'ordine, riversandosi in un mucchio compatto verso la sottile sagoma immobile.  
Poi…  
–Eh no no no, signori cherubini… _spiacente_…  
E un muro di fiamme eruppe dal suolo circondando completamente il loro bersaglio. Per quanto cercassero di aggirarle, sembrava che non potessero volare abbastanza in alto… e che li bruciassero più di quanto il loro stesso fuoco poteva bruciare gli impuri.  
Poi qualcosa di simile ad una tromba d'aria si avvolse intorno a loro afferrandoli e spedendoli in alto verso la stratosfera, inermi quanto uccellini implumi in una bufera.  
E i due responsabili li fissarono sorridendo, mentre emergevano rispettivamente dall'ombra della barriera e dalla protezione delle correnti, accennando un saluto militare.  
–…abbiamo fatto una _promessa_… la signora _non_ si tocca! E saremmo davvero degli imbelli a farci fregare _subito dopo_ aver promesso, huh?  
–Vi piace la mia _opera d'arte_? Dovreste essere abituati a cose del genere, dopotutto ne avete messo uno così anche voi intorno al paradiso, 1 2 3 4?  
–A quanto pare avevamo ragione. Vogliono _lei_. Il centro di tutto…  
–Uah! Attenzione! Mentre noi facevamo gli sbruffoni qualcuno è passato!  
Un ridottissimo manipolo di volatili si era fatto strada in qualche modo tra il vento e il fuoco, e nonostante le penne strinate stava ancora cercando di eseguire il comando. Si lanciarono ad ali spiegate contro la ragazza che li fissava con calma senza neanche tentare di difendersi, cercando di afferrarla.  
Lei sollevò semplicemente le mani.  
E coloro che avevano fatto abbassare gli occhi a qualsiasi creatura umana sulla terra si scoprirono improvvisamente impotenti a sopportare i suoi.  
Erano troppo… _luminosi_…  
…sembravano guardare direttamente in ciò che _loro stessi_ non volevano _pensare_ di vedere.  
Gridarono.  
Per un istante sembrò semplicemente che un bagliore di purezza ultraterrena investisse tutto.  
Poi ricaddero al suolo svenuti ed indifesi in cerchio attorno a colei della quale avevano creduto d'impadronirsi.  
–Wow.  
–_Namo Amida Butsu._  
–Tanto di cappello, _madame_.  
–Non distraetevi, gente. Avremo sistemato i pesci _piccoli_ ma ci resta ancora il loro capo.  
Il professore aveva osservato la scena tutto il tempo dal margine della battaglia, tenendo un neonato stanco in braccio, con sguardo sbalordito. Li vide ora… riunirsi da ogni angolo in gruppo, mentre il mostro nebuloso avanzava riempiendo il cielo, simulando di mettere zampa davanti a zampa anche se non era necessario, come in un vecchio film in tre dimensioni. Sciami minori di locuste si staccavano e riunivano in continuazione al corpo principale del ragno, dopo aver distrutto un'altra porzione di bosco o di erba. Quelli che sembravano sbuffi gassosi o pozze di veleno erano in realtà a loro volta formati da migliaia di piccoli corpi crocchianti che si muovevano in perfetto accordo quasi seguendo un programma. Quando si fermò davanti a loro –piccoli in proporzione come lo sarebbe stata una locusta davanti ad una persona, in un rovesciamento totale di prospettiva– ciascuno dei suoi occhi verdastri lucenti parve guardare un nemico diverso.  
E nessuno distolse lo sguardo.  
–Allora? Nessuna frase famosa? Nessun "abominio", o "come avete osato", e così via? Bene, tanto meglio. Se preferisci passiamo direttamente al dunque allora.  
Il sibilo ronzante crebbe di nuovo fino a diventare assordante nella sua furia. Rimasero imperturbabili.  
–Guardati. Stai distruggendo proprio questa terra che dite di essere venuti a salvare da noi. Non mi sembri un gran salvatore. Né tanto più naturale di tutte quelle povere persone uccise. Non vi rendete neanche contro della contraddizione.  
_«Stolti…»_ mormorò tonante la creatura composita con voce che era un milione di voci. _«Questa terra è condannata COMUNQUE. Il suo destino era sempre stato questo. L'unica cosa che conta è se sopravviverà qualcuno… e le vostre azioni lo stanno rendendo sempre più improbabile»._  
Per la prima volta una nube di dubbio trascorse sui volti levati del gruppo.  
_«Non è possibile salvare questo pianeta. La corruzione è troppo estesa. Si è attirato ire troppo alte, e anche qualcosa di più dell'ira. Si distruggerà da sé tra non molto. Così come era già successo in passato. Non è forse preferibile portare al sicuro i MIGLIORI e ricominciare da capo… piuttosto che lasciar perire TUTTI? La vostra ribellione condanna proprio coloro che dite di voler proteggere. E guardate cosa avete fatto a VOI STESSI per attuarla. Avete soltanto proseguito l'opera di chi vi aveva cambiato all'inizio. Vi siete allontanati ancor più dalla razza umana. Vi è rimasto ben poco in comune con queste creature. Perché dovreste resistere contro ciò che non potete comprendere, a nome di chi non potete più comprendere? Vi rendete conto di cosa avete fatto? Di COSA avete GENERATO? E delle CONSEGUENZE che porterà tutto questo? Se amaste veramente l'umanità, vi fareste distruggere qui e ora. E che siate distrutti… è solo questione di tempo»._  
Un'enorme zampa si sollevò e si abbatté al suolo col suono di un cataclisma, scavando un pozzo profondissimo.  
_«Quantomeno… me ne assicurerò IO personalmente. Così vedrete quanto è tutto INUTILE!»_  
Saltarono come un sol uomo, sparpagliandosi a ventaglio intorno, per evitare l'impatto. Ricaddero acquattati ciascuno in una direzione diversa.  
E prima di poter contrattaccare, videro la creatura esplodere in tanti sciami diversi quante erano le sue zampe, che ronzarono vendicatori verso di loro avvolgendoli e offuscandogli la vista, mordendo furiosamente. Ognuno manteneva rozzamente la forma di una parte del ragno, compreso l'occhio inumano, giudicante. Come se un immenso robot si fosse diviso nelle sue parti componenti per attaccarli. I salti e le sferzate di ogni zampa erano in realtà il morso di migliaia di piccole mandibole… che si facevano strada anche attraverso la fibra metallica delle uniformi, e potevano ferire anche la pelle rinforzata dei loro corpi. Ma allo stesso tempo… avvertivano il bruciore come fendenti _singoli_… e venivano sbalzati continuamente e rigettati indietro da schiaffi violenti… senza riuscire a riprendere l'orientamento prima del prossimo colpo…  
_«Vedremo se l'aberrazione che avete commesso è sufficiente per sconfiggere anche un INFIMO SERVITORE come ME! Vedremo… se davvero riuscirete a portare in questo mondo L'ANTICRISTO!»_  
Avrebbero dovuto aspettarselo… anche nel loro nuovo stato, una sedicente divinità era tutt'altra cosa da sconfiggere rispetto agli angeli… forse, nonostante tutto… era ancora più che in grado di sopraffarli…  
Be', ma esserne in grado e riuscirci… erano due cose diverse!  
Le sue stesse parole… smuovevano qualcosa di fondamentale… spingendoli a reagire…  
Nonostante i graffi e i tagli, nonostante il ronzio soverchiante e il buio di miriadi d'insetti volanti davanti agli occhi, cominciarono a rialzarsi.  
Non erano dubbi che loro stessi non avessero avuto…  
Sì… forse non potevano neanche dire di averli superati del tutto…  
Ma… li avevano comunque _affrontati_… senza farsi fermare da essi…  
Virus pericolosi, o anticorpi? Be'… questo si sarebbe _visto_!  
La furia degli elementi si scatenò.  
Incarnare le parti componenti del mondo… identificarsi con esse… aveva dato loro su di esse un controllo che non si poteva spiegare in nessun modo fisico conosciuto. Né con alcun dispositivo che potesse essere stato inserito loro. Poteri paranormali? Soprannaturali? Forse era la stessa cosa…  
O forse semplicemente… era essere uniti a uno _spirito_ più grande di loro e di ogni altra cosa…  
Mulinelli d'aria avvolsero gli insetti uno a uno. Globi d'acqua sospesi non più grandi di una mano li incorporarono. Tombe di sabbia li seppellirono. Fiamme scaturite dal nulla li bruciarono. Bastava il pensiero per _evocarle_ ormai… senza nessun bisogno di toccarle o generarle fisicamente.  
Altri furono colpiti da proiettili così precisi da coglierli in volo alla loro stessa velocità, uno a uno… senza che si riuscisse a vedere da dove erano stati sparati… mentre freddi occhi albini lampeggiavano ad ogni esplosione. Altri ancora vennero inglobati in bolle di una gelatina espansa fino al proprio limite fisico… materia grezza, pura potenzialità… argilla primordiale… ma _non_ priva di _anima_.  
Lo sciame stava perdendo la sua forma… ma la voce, sebbene più disorganizzata e cacofonica, non per questo cessava di crescere in furia.  
_«Credete forse di vincere contro di ME con simili TRUCCHETTI?» _rombò.  
Una corrente elettrica come la scarica di cento fulmini vibrò simultaneamente in ogni locusta operaia rimasta, facendoli urlare tutti. Mentre tremavano incontrollabilmente, i minuscoli corpi verdi presero a crescere e a trasformarsi, sviluppando gambe… mani umane… denti aguzzi come lame di forbici… schiacciandoli, artigliandoli, tenendoli fermi sotto una pressione crescente. Non sarebbero riusciti a resistere per molto senza svenire… o peggio.  
Eppure, non cedevano. Le emissioni di energia continuavano ininterrotte. Gli aggressori potevano ferirli, ma non potevano comunque liberarsi di loro… continuando a restare distrutti… a restare bloccati sul posto. Sepolti sotto l'orda di folletti infernali, uno o due trovarono perfino la forza di sorridere ironicamente.  
–E chi… ti ha detto che vogliamo vincere con… QUESTO?  
–Ti stiamo solo… tenendo in posizione… idiota.  
–Dobbiamo solo resistere il tempo necessario…  
–…non ci serve vincere SEPARATAMENTE.  
–Noi siamo… tutti una persona sola…  
–…indovina CHI?  
Un'esplosione di luce dorata eruppe dal centro del mucchio come un sole che spinge via a forza le nubi di un temporale.  
L'istante dopo le creature erano state strappate l'una dopo l'altra dalle loro vittime e vorticavano in un tornado… abbacinante… come se la luce stessa si fosse trasformata in movimento e le tenesse sospese per aria…  
…o come se venissero colpite nello stesso momento da centinaia e centinaia di pugni.  
Era impossibile vedere chi provocasse quel fenomeno… che stava radunando implacabilmente i piccoli corpi urlanti nuovamente in un punto solo… mentre tutti gli altri si alzavano in piedi…  
…mentre due mani esili si levavano nuovamente come in un gesto di preghiera verso il cielo.  
–Non c'è niente di _naturale_ neanche in te… in _voi_…  
Occhi compassionevoli risplendettero. Una luce uguale e differente si sprigionò dal piccolo corpo unendosi a quella del vortice, avvolgendo nuovamente ogni cosa.  
–Ma non siete dei… né mostri… solamente _creature di questa terra_ che sono state cambiate per gli scopi di qualcun altro…  
Cullati dal duplice alone, i folletti cominciarono a rimpicciolire. A recuperare la loro forma originale. La voce urlante del ragno si ridusse ad un ronzio privo di significato.  
–…ed ora vi sarà restituita… la vostra _vera_ natura.  
La nube si dissolse. Ogni insetto era ridiventato solo un insetto, guidato unicamente dal proprio istinto, che non sapeva perché si trovasse lì o cosa dovesse fare. Disorientati, si dispersero in piccoli sciami indipendenti volando via in tutte le direzioni, come lo sciogliersi di un incantesimo o il dissiparsi di una nebbia. Soltanto una minima parte di gusci infranti rimasero a terra, mentre tutti gli altri si confondevano in lontananza col cielo e con l'aria.  
L'osservatore influenza inevitabilmente l'osservato… e ben poche menzogne possono resistere contro chi ti vede _per quello che sei davvero_.  
La figura di lei rimase soltanto una sagoma luminosa per qualche istante, quasi priva di corpo. Così come l'altra sagoma lasciata dall'esaurirsi del vortice, che andò a raggiungerla sorreggendola alle spalle.  
La luce la cui vista nemmeno gli angeli potevano sostenere…  
…_cosa_ poteva mai essere?  
Poi pian piano lo splendore venne meno. Si appoggiava lievemente alla mano offertale, al braccio dietro di lei, sfiorandosi i lividi e le abrasioni. Erano tutti piuttosto malconci… le divise cadevano a brandelli… ma interi perlomeno. Una volta finito lo scontro, stavano iniziando a potersi permettere di sentire il dolore. Tutte le persone braccate erano riuscite a scappare… erano soli nella pianura, dove come unico rumore rimasto si udiva un filo di vento.  
–Erano normali insetti… controllati da una sorta di potere extrasensoriale. Alterati a distanza. Una volta troncato il collegamento, sono solamente… tornati in se stessi.  
–Ehm… giusto per curiosità, lady… non è che potrebbe fare la stessa cosa con noi?– chiese l'amico attore col ditino alzato come davanti alla maestra.  
Guardarono intorno i corpi svenuti degli angeli rimasti, i volti bellissimi identici tra loro. I superstiti ancora in grado di muoversi erano già fuggiti. Giacevano innocui, inermi, ma recavano ancora le ali sulle spalle. Lei scosse la testa. –No… il controllo mentale o le alterazioni indotte dalla telecinesi sono una cosa… ma i cambiamenti fisici _permanenti_ sono al di là delle mie possibilità. Almeno per ora. Ho neutralizzato i loro poteri, ma non posso renderli umani. Come non potresti tu… Mi spiace.  
–Hm. Be', ad ogni modo in questo momento mi sa che non ci converrebbe rischiare comunque.  
–Prendiamoli prigionieri e portiamoli alla base. Studiandoli, forse potremo finalmente scoprire qualcosa di più sul nostro nemico.  
–Ragazzi…– li richiamò una voce inquieta. –Fareste meglio a venire a dare un'occhiata prima. Credo che potremmo solo esserci portati a casa una MEZZA vittoria.

–Ero venuto a rimettere l'acqua al suo posto. E ho scoperto… che non potevo più.  
Una buca profondissima, estesa per qualche chilometro, feriva il territorio con precisione chirurgica. I bordi erano perfettamente rettangolari. In quel punto si era trovato il lago, e alle spalle del lago un'alta montagna innevata. Tutto era stato cancellato o portato via. Un intero pezzo di paesaggio, considerato tra i più belli del mondo.  
–Cosa diavolo…  
–Non gli basta prendere le persone. Stanno scegliendosi anche delle _parti di pianeta_.  
–Allora… quella storia che la Terra è condannata…?  
–Torniamo indietro. Dobbiamo fare il punto della situazione. Anche se mi sa che non avremo il tempo materiale per riposarci. Questa è stata solo una schermaglia… dobbiamo capire _cosa_ vogliono davvero, e come vincere la _guerra_. E dovremo scoprirlo _presto_.


	23. Spheros Kai Dinos

**Spheros Kai Dinos**

_Girando e girando nella spirale che s'allarga_

_Il falco non può udire il falconiere;_

_Le cose si dissociano; il centro non può reggere;_

_Pura anarchia si rovescia sul mondo,_

_L'oscura marea del sangue dilaga, e in ogni dove_

_Annega il rito dell'innocenza;_

_I migliori mancano d'ogni convinzione, mentre i peggiori_

_Son ricolmi d'appassionato vigore._

_Di certo è prossima una rivelazione;_

_Di certo è prossimo il Secondo Avvento._

–William Butler Yeats

* * *

–Eravamo sull'Himalaya…

Avevamo sentito dire che lassù la popolazione locale era spaventata da mostri che non riconosceva… che non aveva mai visto prima. E ci siamo trovati di fronte un Minotauro…

Una creatura mitica dell'antica Grecia in un paese completamente estraneo… non era la prima volta che succedeva… e non era la prima volta che succedeva _lì_…

Ci sono sempre stati molti misteri, sul tetto del mondo. Molte e molte aperture, forse, verso altri regni. Eppure… vedendolo, abbiamo dubitato che fosse proprio ciò che pretendeva di essere.

Sembrava semplicemente un umano con una maschera. Una maschera dotata di meccanismi interni… compresi enormi occhi luminosi che ipnotizzavano le persone riducendole all'immobilità, per poi poter essere caricate e trafitte dalle sue corna acuminate.

L'ipnotismo ha sempre avuto poco effetto su di me… anche prima del nostro viaggio spirituale…

Pensavamo che sarebbe stato facile…

Uno gli toglie la maschera, l'altro gli spara…

Invece…

Mi passo la mano sugli occhi.

Era una maschera fin troppo ovvia… si vedevano addirittura le cuciture… talmente ovvia che avevamo dato per scontato che non potesse nascondere altro.

Invece, sotto di essa c'era una _vera_ testa di Minotauro…

E non è stato neanche necessario sparare. Soltanto essere separato dalla sua pelle esterna ha in qualche modo distrutto i suoi tessuti… il volto si è letteralmente spaccato…

È caduto ai nostri piedi morto sul colpo, sanguinante nella neve.

La maschera non era neanche attaccata. Era un semplice cappuccio di cuoio. Non aveva neanche meccanismi come avevamo supposto. Un costume da carnevale, nulla di più.

Perché nascondere una trasformazione con l'imitazione di una trasformazione? A che scopo?

E perché una reazione del genere… contro tutte le leggi della fisica e della logica?

* * *

–Poi siamo stati sulle Alpi giapponesi.

Era lì che è cominciata tutta questa storia… pensavamo che in qualche modo avremmo potuto trovare degli indizi.

Ci siamo ritrovati in una specie di deserto ghiacciato. I villaggi che avevamo visitato, gli uomini scimmia che avevamo visto… ogni cosa sparita. Senza neanche una traccia che fosse mai esistita. Avremmo potuto benissimo esserci immaginati tutto.

E la neve… la tormenta… in qualche modo erano… molto più crudeli del solito. Come una glaciazione primordiale… come se fossero animate da una maligna forza di volontà.

Dopo molto cercare, senza incontrare anima viva… finalmente abbiamo individuato uno yeti.

L'abbiamo inseguito, pensando che ci avrebbe portato dai suoi compagni. O, se era solo, almeno avremmo potuto catturarlo.

Si è fatto braccare fin sull'orlo di un precipizio. Non aveva via di scampo, ma sembrava disposto a buttarsi giù pur di non essere preso.

Allora sono corso ad afferrarlo. Pensavo sarebbe stato facilissimo.

Ancora una volta… avevamo dato per scontato che la realtà fosse reale… ma non lo era.

Quella che ho stretto tra le mani… sono certo che fosse vera pelliccia. Di un vero animale. Ma un istante dopo… era soltanto… un altro costume di carnevale. Pelo sintetico e gomma…

E all'interno c'era una donna… che è precipitata nel vuoto. Senza una parola.

Sono sceso immediatamente a cercarla. Ma non c'era più. Un'altra illusione. Un altro sogno… oppure… che cosa?

È come se la realtà non valesse più… come se non fosse più possibile distinguere cosa è vero e cosa no…

O anche peggio… come se _loro_ potessero alterarla da un momento all'altro a loro capriccio… a seconda di quel che trovano più comodo…

E se è così… noi cosa possiamo fare per contrastarlo?

_Cosa_ sta succedendo realmente al mondo?

* * *

–C'era altro?

–A parte quello… in entrambi i posti… altre parti di paesaggio mancanti. Prelevate.

–Qualcuna delle statue di Budda più antiche. Ma altre erano state ignorate completamente. Per lo più… famosi panorami… ma anche piccoli villaggi senza nulla di particolare, o pietre dalla forma strana, nemmeno sacre… sparite esattamente com'è successo in Africa. Senza un ordine rilevabile, o qualcosa in comune. Come… pezzi di un puzzle staccati dall'insieme… per ricomporne un altro.

–E poi, ci sono _queste_ notizie in televisione.

Passavano da un canale all'altro senza quasi lasciare il tempo alle immagini di formarsi. La maggior parte erano ormai oscurati. I pochi rimasti, con aperto allarmismo o con finta calma, davano conto di incidenti inspiegabili… sparizioni di cose e persone… panico totale. Alcuni si erano convertiti trasmettendo preghiere a rotazione tutto il giorno… di qualunque religione, ormai sembrava che andasse tutto bene… oppure di una sola, incolpando tutte le altre del disastro.

Già. Anziché unirsi, sembrava che gli uomini si dividessero ancor più di fronte al pericolo comune. Ogni credo accusava la miscredenza altrui di aver provocato la fine del mondo… alcuni governi sostenevano complotti stranieri, altri denunciavano l'interventismo o l'inazione altrui, altri ancora additavano un determinato paese come il diavolo che si era attirato con la sua blasfemia l'ira celeste. Qualche uomo politico isolato sembrava addirittura convinto che il tutto fosse un attacco a _lui_ personalmente per impedirgli di ricandidarsi o di vincere le elezioni, e sproloquiava come un invasato sui suoi «misteriosi nemici reazionari». Sembrava che tutti stessero perdendo la ragione. E forse non si poteva nemmeno dargli torto.

Qualcuno aveva avuto l'idea di difendersi con le armi. Erano stati messi in campo eserciti… carri armati… in alcuni casi perfino bombe nucleari. Col solo risultato di peggiorare la situazione. Lasciando gli invasori illesi, uccidendo forse ancor più gente di loro, e provocando ingenti danni da radiazioni alla popolazione rimasta…

E non era neanche la cosa peggiore…

Quasi come in un paradosso… man mano che pezzi del mondo, gente, animali scomparivano… stavano aumentando gli avvistamenti di creature che _non sarebbero dovute esserci _in questo mondo. Delle riprese in Alaska mostravano una giungla di piante giganti mai viste prima, che cresceva rigogliosamente contro ogni probabilità climatica. In Australia delle persone erano state calpestate a morte da quello che poteva essere solo un branco di brontosauri. Creature semiumane con teste da uccello o code da scimmia imperversavano in India… Alieni? Relitti del passato trasportati nel presente? Anticipazioni del futuro? Effetti delle radiazioni? Incursioni di mondi paralleli? Nessuno ci capiva più niente… ogni ipotesi era buona come un'altra, e tutte rimbalzavano di bocca in bocca senza trovare requie.

Allo stesso tempo, anche il clima stava impazzendo. Gelate immani devastavano deserti secolari. Nevi perenni si stavano sciogliendo sulle più alte montagne. Trombe marine e terremoti inghiottivano città e paesi… come se il mondo stesso si rivoltasse contro coloro che aveva generato. Come se volesse fagocitarli di nuovo nel proprio grembo.

E sopra ogni cosa… i misteriosi oggetti volanti.

Quelli erano stati fotografati un po' ovunque. Continuavano a vederne sia alla televisione che sui giornali che gettavano uno dopo l'altro sul tavolo. Dischi dalla forma addirittura pacchiana, che sembravano usciti da qualche vecchio film di fantascienza… si mostravano in tutto il mondo, sempre più numerosi, sempre nei luoghi dove c'era stato o stava per accadere uno degli inspiegabili incidenti. In certe immagini, il cielo ne era pieno. Di lì a poco, forse avrebbero addirittura oscurato il sole.

–Abbiamo vinto delle schermaglie un po' ovunque… ma avevi ragione tu. Sembra che stiamo perdendo la _guerra_.

–Forse avevamo ragione all'inizio. Abbiamo dato tutto… stiamo dando tutto… ma è possibile che non abbiamo alcuna speranza di vincere in partenza.

–No. Non dobbiamo cedere alla disperazione. Quella era… una delle tentazioni che ci hanno inviato… era la _mia_. Se per loro noi siamo un così gran problema, vuol dire che una speranza ci deve essere. Mi rifiuto di pensare che tutto questo non abbia una spiegazione razionale. Semplicemente, forse non è spiegabile con le nostre conoscenze o col nostro modo di pensare allo stato attuale. Dobbiamo solo… _capire_.

–Hai ragione.– Il giovane si alzò dalla poltrona dove stava osservando le immagini stringendo con forza tra loro le dita delle mani. –La nostra decisione non è cambiata… il nostro intento sì. Non combattiamo più per dimostrare qualcosa. Combattiamo per impedire tutto questo. Ma non possiamo… se non sappiamo con precisione _cosa_ lo sta causando.

Non per la prima volta da quando era cominciata, tutti gli sguardi si volsero verso la culla.

_È probabile che la Terra si stia scollando dallo spaziotempo._

–Cosa?…

_Il tessuto della realtà… sta degenerando. In parte a causa della nostra stessa resistenza… ma soprattutto per l'entità delle forze in gioco. Delle energie così grandi hanno effetto sulle mura che separano il passato dal futuro… gli universi dagli universi… che definiscono le stesse leggi della realtà entro le quali siamo abituati ad operare. E gli effetti cominciano a vedersi. D'ora in poi, potrà solo peggiorare. È il Caos che secondo i greci stava all'inizio dell'universo… o… alla sua fine._

–Quindi… sono loro a provocarlo… e allo stesso tempo stanno cercando di portare in salvo i propri eletti da esso?!

–Il ragno aveva detto che era già avvenuto in passato.

_Sapete che la Terra ha visto diverse ondate di distruzione ed estinzione durante la propria evoluzione. A ciascuna delle quali… ha sempre fatto seguito una fioritura di nuova vita._

_Lo sterminio dei protozoi, che permise il nascere di nuove forme animali e vegetali in mare e in terra…_

_La fine dei dinosauri, senza la quale i mammiferi non avrebbero raggiunto il dominio del pianeta…_

_Le ere glaciali… che hanno segnato l'ingresso dell'uomo sulla scena della storia…_

–Vuoi dirci che anche queste… sono state provocate? Pilotate?

–Come se… stessero andando per tentativi. Per creare qualcosa di loro gusto… e ogni volta decidessero di ricominciare da capo.

–Secondo la Cabala, Dio creò il mondo per ventotto volte prima di realizzare qualcosa che lo soddisfacesse anche solo in parte…

–…secondo gli Aztechi, ci sono stati quattro cicli solari prima del nostro, e sono tutti finiti con la distruzione totale…

–…secondo gli indù, l'universo viene distrutto e rigenerato alla fine di ogni _kalpa_, e tutti gli esseri sono riassorbiti nel divino per poi esserne emanati di nuovo…

–…i greci e i latini parlavano dell'Anno Matematico, alla fine del quale i morti risorgeranno e accadrà ogni genere di prodigi…

–Quindi… questo è solo… _l'ultimo_ dei loro tentativi falliti… e noi abbiamo memoria degli altri soltanto dal mito?

_Loro… lui… chiunque sia… sta guidando… sta _interferendo _con l'evoluzione terrestre fin da tempo immemore._

_Quando causando cataclismi… per cancellare alcuni esseri viventi, per favorirne o addirittura crearne di nuovi…_

_Quando cambiando la storia… innescando o fermando guerre e rivoluzioni, impedendo un progresso scientifico oppure imponendolo…_

_…e da ultimo, come avete visto… alterando la realtà stessa a proprio arbitrio, annullando e riscrivendo gli eventi secondo quello che lo soddisfa meglio._

_Ma queste interferenze non sono senza un prezzo…_

_Non si può semplicemente cancellare totalmente qualcosa e ricostruirlo senza che restino dei residui. Senza che l'universo reagisca in qualche modo. Forse l'esistenza stessa di quelli che chiamiamo universi paralleli è stata generata così. Lo spaziotempo si è difeso biforcandosi… come un'ostrica che secerne una perla… per mantenere in qualche modo le tracce di ciò che era stato… per mantenere la propria coerenza…_

_Ma adesso… potrebbe aver raggiunto il limite. Potrebbe non esserci più modo d'impedire la catastrofe totale._

–Interferire con la storia… con la Terra?

–…Ma allora non l'avrebbe creata lui? Avrebbe soltanto… giocato con essa? Con _noi_?

–E adesso, prevedendo che si spaccherà tutto… intende salvare il salvabile e magari trasportare i _pezzi riusciti _da qualche altra parte, uh? Magari su un altro mondo. Dove rifare la stessa cosa da capo. Frega niente se la cosa accelererà il disastro. Tanto, ormai, perso per perso…

–Questo sì che spiegherebbe tutto.

–Dunque avevo ragione io. Deve trattarsi… di un alieno. Di alieni… io… quegli strani dischi… datemi del matto ma sono _certo_ di averli _già visti _da qualche parte.

–Sono cose che sai per certo? Oppure sono solo tue congetture? Puoi dirci anche chi _sono_… chi _è?_

_Alcune cose posso dirvele… altre non le capireste… in questo momento…_

_Altre ancora… posso soltanto dedurle… oppure non le conosco nemmeno io. I miei poteri continuano a crescere, ma non sono onnisciente. La teoria che vi ho esposto potrebbe essere corretta, oppure no. Questa creatura… mi è ancora molto superiore. Riesco a stento ad opporle resistenza, quando rivolge la sua attenzione a me. Mi ci è voluta tutta la mia forza per impedirle di giocare con le vostre menti… e ancora ci sta provando. Ho delle supposizioni, ma niente più di questo. Da solo non potrei far nulla… tutti insieme… abbiamo una possibilità. Sia di arrivare a lui… che di _capirlo.

–Quindi… neanche tu sai come andrà a finire.

_Riesco a vedere molto del presente, e buona parte del passato. Ma il futuro… non rientra nei miei poteri… e inoltre è reso del tutto indeterminato da questa situazione. Non posso prevedere in alcun modo quale sarà l'esito…_

**_…so solo che IO non ci sarò._**

–Cosa?! Che hai detto?!

–Huh? Ha sentito qualcosa, damigella?

_Io?… Io… no. Ti sarà parso. Io non… ho detto niente._

Gli occhi chiari restavano fissi su di lui interrogativamente, per niente convinti. Ma la domanda si perse, perché in quel momento il professore rientrò nella stanza asciugandosi il sudore, e armeggiando per togliersi il camice.

–Dunque… qualche risultato? Hanno detto qualche cosa?

Il vecchio scosse la testa. –Neanche una parola. Non è cambiato nulla da quando li abbiamo portati qui. Venite a vedere voi stessi.

* * *

Gli angeli prigionieri erano allineati immobili sulle loro seggiole nel laboratorio, gli sguardi fissi davanti a sé, i volti inespressivi. Non era stato neanche necessario legarli o costringerli in qualche modo, perché una volta ripresi i sensi non avevano mosso un muscolo. Ognuno di loro aveva un ago collegato a una flebo infilato nel braccio.

–Ho dovuto farlo perché non morissero d'inedia. Naturalmente non posso sapere se si alimentano con un cibo simile al nostro, ma a giudicare dagli esami che ho fatto su di loro… Mi domando se in seguito potranno manifestare delle piaghe da decubito.

–Sono sempre rimasti così in tutti questi giorni?

–Sempre. Assolutamente nessuna reazione. Da quando è stato tranciato il loro legame con… qualsiasi cosa trasmettesse loro quei poteri… è come se si fossero _spenti_. Privi di volontà o coscienza propria.

–Ha senso. Ecco perché sembrava che ci conoscessero tutti nonostante avessimo incontrato solo pochi di loro. Probabilmente erano tutti in contatto mentale costante gli uni con gli altri, e con la sorgente.

–Robot organici.– Il duro ebbe uno sbuffo di disprezzo. –L'immagine della perfezione secondo il loro creatore, suppongo. Sempre che _siano_ organici. Lo sono?

–Sì… quanto a questo per lo meno non c'è dubbio. Non ho trovato traccia di impianti o meccanismi inseriti. Tuttavia… non si tratta nemmeno di alieni.

–Sul serio?!

–Ho pochi dubbi al riguardo. Il codice genetico… è _diverso_ da qualsiasi altro abbia visto, ma la base è indubbiamente terrestre… umana. Qualsiasi alieno che avessi esaminato in precedenza, anche quelli antropomorfi… non mostrava corrispondenze del genere.

–Non prova niente.– La bocca sottile dell'uomo si storse, avvicinando la faccia a quella inespressiva di uno dei messaggeri divini. –Se sono stati degli alieni a seminare la vita sulla terra… e a coltivarla fino adesso… sarebbe normale che il loro DNA fosse simile al nostro.

–No, non è così.– Lei aveva parlato con voce assolutamente sicura, facendoli voltare tutti. –Anche loro sono creature di questa terra. Sono nati qui… esattamente come noi.

–Come fai a dirlo?… È qualcosa che _vedi_?

–C'erano anche le _loro_ immagini nella nostra visione. Tra le statue. Non ricordate?

Ammutolirono, richiamando il lungo sogno alla mente. Non tutti avevano chiaro ogni dettaglio di tutto quanto avevano visto. Ma cercando nella memoria… dovettero ammettere che _ricordavano_.

–Quindi… o questo dio… ha modificato degli esseri umani esistenti ai suoi scopi…

–…oppure non è affatto un alieno?

–In ogni modo… dev'essere da tanto tempo su questo pianeta che la differenza non conta poi tanto.

–Perlomeno ora sappiamo di non dovercelo andare a cercare in un'altra galassia per prenderlo a calci nel didietro.

–Forse anche quelle popolazioni misteriose che abbiamo incontrato… erano altri esperimenti? Erano tutte state bioingegnerizzate?

–Anche il ragno… e quelle altre divinità… potrebbero essere creature terrestri modificate o clonate da lui? O da loro?

–Nel caso di questi tomi, propenderei più per la clonazione. Guardateli. Mi danno i _brividi_ per come sono tutti uguali.

–Un pochino… ti somigliano, eh, bimbo? Ora che li vedo meglio.

–…

–Comunque… in questo modo, molti pezzi sembrano andare a posto. È ovvio che un falso dio del genere non vorrebbe essere scoperto e smascherato…

–E per questo, nei secoli… ha continuato a fare in modo che chi si avvicinava troppo al segreto fosse ucciso. In modo misterioso, o meno…

–Se ha poteri anche sugli elementi della natura, o sulle malattie… provocando colpi di vento, incidenti automobilistici… a distanza e senza neanche doversi scomodare… comunque, non mi sembra che sia poi così diverso da un vero dio.

–No. Una differenza c'è. Nell'_essenza_.

–Ed anche un'altra. _Non ci ha creati lui._

–Per questo forse… possiamo sconfiggerlo?

–E per questo avrebbe paura di noi? E vorrebbe distruggerci?

–Le grandi distruzioni del mito…

_Nephilim… Daimones… Titani… Semidei… Eroi…_ Majin…

_…creature come queste… come quello che siete _voi _ora… esistono in qualsiasi mito._

_Disastri naturali e conflitti globali come il Diluvio Universale, l'affondamento di Atlantide, il Mahabharata, la guerra di Troia… erano tutti espedienti divini volti a liberarsi di queste creature. Forze del caos, capaci di distruggere la terra con la loro presenza. Troppo numerose. Troppo pericolose._

–Troppo _incontrollabili_ da parte di questo dio…

–…gli ultimi resti dell'umanità primordiale? Come era _prima_ che lui la manipolasse? Troppo potenti, dotati di volontà propria?

–Quelli che non ha potuto trasformare in schiavi, privare dei poteri con cui erano stati creati… li ha uccisi…

–E i pochi che sono riusciti a mantenerne una parte… sono dovuti vivere in segreto, con la paura costante di essere scoperti ed eliminati attraverso le ere.

–E quando vedeva che alcuni stavano risvegliandosi da qualche parte… scatenava incidenti… forse epidemie… oppure li spingeva con l'inganno a combattersi tra loro…

–Dio… è un _demonio_.

–Ma perché? Perché tutto questo?

_Desiderio di potere… forse… oppure semplice capriccio scientifico…_

_Oppure… era… è davvero animato dal desiderio di creare un mondo perfetto…_

_Ma il mondo perfetto che ha in mente lui… è un luogo inumano. Privo di vita. Abitato soltanto da burattini con una psiche dimezzata. Perfettamente felici, forse… felici come bambini lobotomizzati… nel suo Giardino dell'Eden… nel suo Nirvana… a cantargli inni e servirlo per l'eternità._

–Non lo vorrei neanche per un milione di sterline… ugh!

–Io neanche per una montagna di _anman_.

–Non c'è da stupirsi che il mondo si sia ribellato.

–…Ribellato… attraverso di _noi_?

Cadde il silenzio per qualche istante.

–Se la tua teoria si rivelasse esatta… nel caso dovessimo perdere… che cosa accadrebbe?

_Nella migliore delle ipotesi, la Terra… in qualche modo resterebbe isolata dal resto dell'universo. Avvolta da un guscio di spaziotempo impazzito, dal quale sarebbe impossibile evadere… e al cui interno tutte le leggi della realtà non varrebbero più._

_Creature di epoche diverse, di differenti dimensioni… varcherebbero le barriere mescolandosi… altre ne nascerebbero incontrollabilmente, senza seguire la normale evoluzione, altre scomparirebbero senza una ragione… e dovrebbero arrangiarsi per sopravvivere, prive di ogni garanzia, di ogni punto di riferimento. Un mondo senza una logica… senza un ordine…_

_…dal quale forse… un giorno… potrebbe rinascere qualcosa di nuovamente vivibile… potrebbe giungere una guarigione… oppure no… potrebbe disfarsi semplicemente nel caos e nel nulla._

–Un mondo impazzito…

–E nell'ipotesi peggiore?

_Lo scardinamento spaziotemporale potrebbe estendersi a tutto l'universo. Come un cancro. Rigettando ogni cosa nel nulla primordiale._

Di nuovo silenzio. Percorso da un brivido.

–Possiamo riparare al danno? O è già troppo esteso?

_Non lo so. Però… potete immaginare… cosa accadrebbe se _non _ci provassimo._

–Lui che afferma di essere il bene… l'ordine assoluto… sta _rovinando_ questo mondo…

–…mentre noi che dovremmo essere forze del caos stiamo agendo per proteggere. Niente di nuovo.

–Ed è _questo_ che lo irrita tanto. Che ora… non può più controllarci… non può più prevedere le conseguenze del nostro intervento nel suo piano. Perché siamo…

–…esseri umani _completi_.

–Sì. Quello che _ogni persona sulla terra _sarebbe _sempre_ dovuta essere.

–Non ci siamo allontanati ancor più dall'umanità. Ci siamo _avvicinati_ ad essa.

–In effetti mi chiedevo perché la gente di altri pianeti che ci è capitato di conoscere fosse sempre dotata di grandi poteri… mentre solo i terrestri sembravano non esserlo.

–Forse è proprio grazie a _questo_ che finalmente cominciamo ad essere in grado di capire. Come se… non ci potesse più offuscare la mente.

–Sapete, credo che mi stia salendo una gran rabbia omicida in corpo.

–Ma se è così… allora _chi_ ci ha creati veramente? E a quale scopo?

_È sempre stato questo l'errore…_

_Quello che viene chiamato caos… anarchia… anche male… è in realtà solo la parte separata dell'essere umano… necessaria alla sua crescita quanto l'armonia e l'ordine. In tanti hanno scoperto questa verità nelle filosofie dei millenni. Ma ne sono stati lacerati… oppure non sono stati compresi… perché il modo in cui la vedevano era la necessità, l'inevitabilità del male._

–Il male che non può essere eliminato…

–Ma noi… l'abbiamo visto. Quello _non_ è il male. L'unico vero male sta nella dicotomia… nella separazione.

–Una mente divisa in due è molto più facile da controllare… oppure… lui _crede davvero_ che le cose stiano come dice.

–Se ogni essere umano è diviso in se stesso, allora non c'è da stupirsi che non riescano ad essere in pace gli uni con gli altri.

–Il nostro scopo iniziale… quello che volevamo realizzare quando è cominciato tutto… ci porta _qui_…

–In fondo non è… cambiato nulla… vero?

–Se questa era la battaglia dove _dovevamo_ essere, non c'è da stupirsi.

–E quindi… non possiamo far altro che andare avanti.

–Lo dobbiamo a tutti…

–Lo dobbiamo a _noi stessi_.

Si consultarono tutti con lo sguardo. Chiedersi conferme era superfluo.

–Dunque… da dove cominciamo a cercare questo… _demiurgo_? Sempre se ha un corpo _fisico_ da poter individuare.

–Credo che dovremmo affidarci al nostro istinto. Se ora siamo… potenzialmente… in grado di batterlo… potrebbe essere la guida migliore.

–Forse… non è tanto in un _luogo_ che dobbiamo guardare. Forse… dobbiamo introdurci in una dimensione _differente_… Ma prima di tutto… bisogna fermare gli scontri. Fermare le morti. Ed è quello che faremo.

–Ragazzi…– mormorò il professore, richiamando timidamente la loro attenzione. –A questo riguardo… vorrei… vorrei che vedeste cosa vi ho preparato.

Lasciarono che li guidasse da un'altra parte della struttura… oltre le sale che avevano usato per tenere consiglio, per osservare la situazione nel mondo… dove tante volte erano rimasti stesi a ricaricarsi, oppure li aveva riparati, o modificati, o aveva compiuto altri esperimenti e controlli su di loro… dove erano stati di volta in volta pazienti, infermieri o quasi cavie. Fino a raggiungere una stanzetta dove erano allineati in bell'ordine alcuni manichini.

E indosso…

–Oh…

–C'è… ben poco che possa fare per voi ormai. A parte forse questo. Stavo lavorando a questa nuova lega da qualche anno. Dal momento che le vostre divise sono troppo rovinate perché possiate usarle ancora… ecco… è soltanto un minuscolo aiuto, visto quello che andrete ad affrontare. Ma ho pensato… che avrebbe potuto farvi comunque piacere.

I colori non erano gli stessi. Forse per ricordare… che loro stessi erano cambiati e un'epoca era finita.

Ma…

Si avvicinarono a toccare il materiale scintillante. Si piegava come morbida stoffa sotto le dita e al tempo stesso percepivano quanto fosse ben più robusto del precedente.

Sì. Se doveva essere la fine… non poteva che far loro piacere affrontarla così. Come avevano affrontato l'inizio. Come una squadra.

–Le useremo, professore. Grazie. Anche se… qualunque sia l'esito… sarà solamente per poco.


	24. 丈夫妻 (Jôfusai)

**丈夫妻 ****(Jôfusai)**

_Bisogna avere il caos dentro di sé per partorire una stella danzante._

–Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

E nuovamente si era fatta notte. Senza la garanzia, però… che il sole sarebbe mai tornato a sorgere. Ormai, non potevano più avere garanzie su niente.

Ma una cosa era certa. Avevano _ancora_ bisogno di sonno.

Così avevano spento i notiziari, che farfugliavano di catastrofi naturali e piani d'emergenza per abbandonare il pianeta, e ognuno era andato nella sua stanza. Poteva essere l'ultima volta che si concedevano un po' di riposo per chissà quanto tempo… forse per il resto delle loro vite.

L'ultimo percorreva ancora una volta i corridoi prima di decidersi a ritirarsi, una silenziosa figura vestita di nero che quasi si confondeva con le ombre serali, come se si sentisse responsabile di vegliare sul sonno di tutti. Arrivato all'ultima stanza, si fermò esitando un attimo prima di sollevare una mano per bussare.

–Me l'ero immaginato che saresti venuto qui.

Si voltò verso l'amico che emergeva a sua volta dall'oscurità, con le mani in tasca. –Perché, adesso sai tutto quello che penso?– chiese sorridendo.

–Ah, non ne ho idea. Ma non mi serve mica essere un telepate per capire cosa ti passa per la testa in _certi_ momenti. Perché, tu sai tutto quello che penso io?

–No… certo che no. A meno che non mi ci concentri sopra. In quel caso lo so perfettamente. È così per tutti quanti noi ora, giusto? Anche se… è un po' strano. Credo che dobbiamo ancora farci l'abitudine.

–Già. Però… chissà perché, ho idea che per _te_ la cosa possa funzionare diversamente.– I grifagni occhi azzurri lo scrutarono indagatori. –Ma non preoccuparti. Non sono mai stato uno spione.

–Be', meno male. No, scherzo. Lo so.

L'altro scosse la testa. –Come volevasi dimostrare. _Sei_ cambiato.

–Cosa intendi dire? Non lo siamo tutti?

–Non fare il finto tonto, lo sai benissimo. Non in _questo_ modo. Tu sei… sempre stato diverso da noi. _Speciale._ Com'è che aveva detto il piccoletto, fin dal primo giorno? _L'annuncio di un nuovo mondo?_ Non si sbagliava.

–…

–E io ti ho sempre preso in giro perché eri tanto innocentino. Ora però… quella parte di te… sento che è mutata.

–Quindi mi trovi… indurito? Cambiato in peggio?

–No, scemo. Essere innocenti può voler dire _due_ cose. La prima è che sei passato attraverso… tanto schifo… senza che riuscisse a toccarti davvero. E sotto sotto, te lo invidiavo. Perché io invece non ce l'ho fatta. Credo che quasi nessuno possa. E questo di te non è cambiato. Anzi, forse, negli anni… si è rafforzato sempre più.

–…

–Ma c'è un'altra innocenza… quella che è come una vernice che imponi a te stesso… per non guardare nel _fondo_. Dove è _buio_. Dove ci sono le cose che non _vuoi_ vedere.

–…

–E questo mi irritava tantissimo. E mi faceva preoccupare. Perché era come se ti limitasse. Ti trattenesse. Ti impediva… di crescere. Ma ora… quella vernice, io non te la vedo più.

–Io…

–La maturità. È questo che hai conquistato. E conosco anche il motivo. Tutti lo conosciamo. Sinceramente… te lo avevamo sempre augurato. Adesso, se c'è una cosa in cui credo… è che non c'è più limite a quel che potrai raggiungere.

–…

–Non so ancora se io o gli altri riusciremo ad arrivare interi in fondo a tutto questo. Ma _tu_ devi farcela. _Voi_ dovete farcela. È l'unico modo in cui questo vecchio mondo stanco può avere una possibilità.

Cadde il silenzio. Lui chinò la testa. Non sapeva come rispondere. Ma non ce n'era bisogno. L'altro voltò le spalle nel suo solito modo scanzonato. –Be', è ora che me ne vada a dormire anch'io. E comunque non voglio trattenerti. Forza, entra. SAI che non la disturberai.

Si girò indietro un attimo, con un ghigno. –Comunque… sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo… ma non immaginavo che ti avrei fatto un discorsetto simile in questo modo… quando fossi diventato quello che sei sempre stato.

–Un _haafu_?– sorrise lui.

–Un _Jôfu_– replicò il rosso. –Si dice così da voi, no? Non sono mai riuscito ad imparare bene quei vostri segnacci.– E tracciò col dito i due ideogrammi sul vetro appannato della finestra vicina: 丈夫.

Dopodiché, con un cenno della mano mezzo militare, si allontanò senza dargli il tempo di rispondere o di riprendersi dallo stupore.

Lui rimase per qualche istante a guardare i disegni, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Anche questo veniva dalla loro condivisione mentale? L'amico non sapeva… di non essere stato il _primo_ a fare quell'accostamento. Una coincidenza? Oppure…

Una cosa era certa… non poteva negare… che quella fosse la _verità_.

Poi, riscuotendosi, si voltò. Bussò leggermente alla porta. E girò la maniglia per entrare, prima di udire la risposta.

* * *

La stanza era completamente buia. Anche dall'esterno, trapelava solo una fioca luce lunare. Erano troppo lontani dalla città in ogni caso per vederne altre… anche se ne fossero rimaste. O forse, per una dei due… non era vero.

Nel suo abitino chiaro, gli dava le spalle, guardando fuori. Sembrava una scena che avevano già vissuto. Ma quando si avvicinò, colse il suo sorriso leggero riflesso nel vetro. Così calmo e sicuro… o allo stesso tempo un po' imbarazzato? Gli sovvenne che era la prima volta… che si trovavano di nuovo da soli dopo il viaggio… coi loro… corpi.

Parve quasi che lei udisse ciò che stava pensando. Si voltò verso di lui, con le mani raccolte al petto. Dandogli un tuffo al cuore per il ricordo. Erano stati… più grandi del cielo, più ardenti delle stelle, più liberi del fuoco e della luce. Ma _prima_… e in modo _più importante_… erano _stati_…

–Sono passati… solo pochi giorni, vero?– disse lei dolcemente, abbassando gli occhi e congiungendosi le mani in grembo. –Allora… fui io ad entrare nella tua camera senza preavviso. Quando ho… ti ho…

–Hai preso quello che già ti apparteneva– rispose. Quella sensazione di calma assoluta era tornata a pervaderlo. Che strano… sentire dentro di sé un così grande tumulto e una così grande quiete allo stesso tempo. –E hai dato… molto, molto di più in cambio. Mi hai dato la pace. Mi hai restituito a me stesso… ridato alla _luce_. E non soltanto questo…

Si avvicinò di qualche passo, ponendolesi a fianco, lasciando a sua volta vagare lo sguardo al di là del vetro. Lei imitò il suo gesto. –Io sento… _ancora_ dentro di me quell'energia sopita. Sento di essere ancora in contatto con ogni anima di questa terra. E sono anche certo… che questo avviene tramite _te_. Anche le anime degli altri… anche quello che _loro_ incorporano e rappresentano… tutto viene a me attraverso di te. Sicuramente anche loro ne sono consapevoli. Senza di _te_ non potrei far nulla.

Lei taceva semplicemente. Gli occhi di lui cercarono nel vuoto. A tutto ciò che poteva vedere soltanto con la mente. –Questa terra… così abbandonata. Così lacerata, contaminata… fin dalla sua infanzia. Forse… troppo corrotta perché ormai ci si possa fare qualcosa…

–No. Non è contaminata– esclamò lei con decisione. –È stata maltrattata, violata, disprezzata. Ma è pura nella sua essenza. Oltre qualsiasi cosa possano farle. Come non potranno mai comprendere. Resisterà. Guarirà… con una forza che _loro_ non conoscono.

–Come lo sai?

–Perché sei stato scelto _tu_ per incarnarla.

Si voltò verso di lei. Quasi sorpreso. –L'incarnazione del mondo…– disse piano. Non ci avrebbe ancora creduto, non l'avrebbe accettato, se non lo avesse _vissuto_ con tutto se stesso. –Ma tu… sei _l'anima_ del mondo. Tu mi sostieni. _Kokoro…_ Cuore e anima… sono una cosa sola. _Inseparabili_.

La percorse con lo sguardo. Vedeva ancora… mille volti di donna con quegli stessi occhi. Aveva l'istinto di chiamarla con mille nomi.

–Anche se dovessi vivere in eterno… non mi pentirò _mai_ di quello che è successo.

–Non era giusto… pensare soltanto a noi stessi– mormorò lei. –Ma… non era sbagliato. È stato amore… nient'altro. E questo ci ha salvato.

–Forse non ha salvato noi soltanto.– La sfiorò con la punta delle dita, delicatamente, quasi con reverenza. –Ci ha dato… _questo_. E forse così… abbiamo _già_ cambiato il futuro. Se è davvero tanto importante, deve sopravvivere. Qualunque cosa accada.

–Il futuro…– Lei tornò a voltargli le spalle, a guardare fuori, con qualche turbamento. –Io… da quando siamo tornati… ho cominciato a _vedere_ delle cose.

–Quali cose?

–La memoria sensoriale… la memoria razziale… forse si tratta di questo… soltanto un ricordo della visione che avevo già avuto… o forse è qualcos'altro… vedo… eventi che non sono ancora accaduti. Cose che non abbiamo ancora fatto. Ma… mutano in continuazione. Si fondono l'uno nell'altro. Come se niente fosse certo.

Allargò gli occhi, perdendo il fuoco. –Vedo… un razzo che parte… con molte persone a bordo… e tu che lo guardi andar via. Vedo… noi vittoriosi contro dei nemici avvolti in un'aura di luce… e allo stesso tempo i nostri corpi morti a terra. Ti vedo… in piedi… da solo… in qualcosa come un anfiteatro grande come un intero mondo… e di fronte a te qualcuno su un alto seggio… e intorno…

Scosse la testa. –Ci sono… troppe possibilità… troppe strade tra cui scegliere… come potremo essere certi di imboccare quella giusta?

–Capisco… forse è per questo… che il piccolo diceva che i _suoi_ poteri non erano sufficienti per vedere l'esito. Erano necessari i _tuoi_. Qualunque cosa stiano diventando. Anche io… sento che queste capacità stanno ancora crescendo. Di certo è così per tutti. Chissà… fin dove potremo arrivare?

–Lui…– mormorò la ragazza, ma si interruppe. –Non… ne sono certa. Potrebbero anche non essere poteri… del tutto _miei_. Ho avuto delle sensazioni… che non so spiegarmi.

–Non importa.– Si avvicinò, prendendole le spalle. –Dovremo soltanto fare quel che _sentiamo_ essere giusto. Da soli potremmo sbagliare. Ma _tutti insieme… so_ che ce la faremo.– La spinse dolcemente a voltarsi, per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi. Le avvolse la mano con la sua, carezzando i polpastrelli, il palmo, la pelle sottile del polso, per poi afferrarle entrambe le braccia. –Sarebbe sbagliato pensare di nuovo soltanto a noi stessi. Perciò… non accadrà più… fino a quando non potrà accadere nella gioia. Nella libertà per tutti. Ma… una cosa è certa. Noi affronteremo tutto questo… come _marito e moglie_.

–È una promessa.

–È una promessa.

Si chinò a baciarla, con infinita dolcezza.

Poi cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei, stringendola alla vita. Posando un altro bacio _diverso_ sulla stoffa leggera dell'abito.

Lei tremò in tutto il corpo. –Non…

Non si era mai inginocchiato a _nessuno_ prima.

Lo faceva ora… davanti alla sua… _famiglia_.

–È…– sussurrò, con un nodo alla gola –è la prima volta che gli dai… che le dai… un bacio.

Si chinò a sua volta, stringendogli la testa fra le braccia, poi scivolando di fronte a lui nella stessa posizione. Rimasero così abbracciati stretti, come se stessero pregando, per molto, molto tempo.

* * *

La mattina dopo, all'alba, l'hangar si aprì per l'ultima volta. Per l'ultima volta i raggi del sole scintillarono al decollo della piccola nave coraggiosa. Nessuno di coloro che in silenzio la occupavano avrebbe più rivisto quella casa.


	25. Pantheon

**Pantheon**

_Dopoché ciascuno degli astri, che sono necessari per la formazione del tempo, giunse nell'orbita che gli era più adatta, e i loro corpi, collegati con legami animati, divennero esseri viventi, e appresero il loro compito, […] colui che generò quest'universo disse loro le parole che seguono: «Dèi, figli di dèi, di cui io sono padre ed artefice, grazie a me le cose che sono generate sono indissolubili, fin quando lo voglio.  
Tutto ciò che è legato si può sciogliere, ma è un male voler sciogliere ciò che è ben armonizzato e sta bene insieme: perciò, siccome siete stati generati, non siete immortali né del tutto incorruttibili, ma non sarete disciolti, né vi colpirà il destino di morte, poiché avete ricevuto in sorte i legami della mia volontà, che sono ancora più forti e potenti di quelli con cui siete stati legati quando siete nati».  
[…] E chi vivesse bene il tempo che gli spetta, tornando di nuovo nella dimora dell'astro a lui affine, vivrebbe una vita felice._  
–Platone

**L'Astuta Mente**

**_L'esistenza non è che un sogno…  
Ed io sto per svegliarmi.  
Esiste forse un sogno che preghi il sognatore di restare addormentato, perché non vuole svanire?_**__

Esiste forse un sognatore che discuta col suo sogno in questo modo?  
A meno che non sia per imparare qualcosa.  
E forse, o Beato, anche tu devi imparare qualcosa da noi.  
Altrimenti perché crearci, così che noi potessimo crearti?  
Esiste forse un sogno che si ridesti nella mente dello stesso sognatore?  
Avevi mai pensato che ritornare semplicemente al Tutto… sarebbe potuto non starci bene?

_**Le tue sottigliezze mi divertono. Ancora continui ad insistere con queste insinuazioni.**___

E tu ancora continui ad ascoltarle…  
Chiunque sia tu. Forse non sei lo stesso di prima. Forse sei oltre… o forse sei precedente.  
_Ma io mi chiedo…  
Da quanto tempo dura questo sogno?  
Forse anche da prima che nascesse il nostro sistema solare? Forse da prima che fosse organizzato?  
E da quanto tempo noi ne facciamo parte?  
Da quanto tempo anch'io lo sto inconsciamente aiutando a compiersi?  
Eppure, man mano… ho acquistato_ consapevolezza _di esso.  
Appena in tempo per cercare di cambiarne il finale.  
Godiamoci pure insieme lo spettacolo, o signore e ingannatore.  
Giochiamo insieme questa partita nella mia e nella tua mente…  
…mentre coloro che hai sognato danno la scalata al tuo Paradiso._

**Il Signore della Guerra**

Com'è che diceva?  
Non permettere che peste e rovina ci tocchino…  
Sii pago… balza sulla soglia…  
…fronteggia il male, ricaccialo.  
Be', se è questo che devo fare, mi sa che scelta ne ho poca, no?  
Ma soprattutto…  
–…chi è che devo _uccidere_ per essermi ritrovato in testa d'un tratto tutto 'sto latino?!  
_–Non capisco ciò che intendi, mortale._  
L'Appia Antica era deserta sotto il sole di mezzogiorno. Secca polvere volava tra le rovine sgretolate. Non un'anima in vista. Se ricordava bene, la chiesetta del Quo Vadis, con le impronte di Dio impresse sulla pietra, non doveva essere tanto distante. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di visitare come si deve il paese dei suoi nonni. Perfino i compagni c'erano stati più volte di lui. Chi l'avrebbe detto che sarebbe successo in un momento come questo.  
Poteva essere un duello nel Far West, o ai confini del mondo. O dopo l'apocalisse. Se non fosse stato per la figura in chitone, dall'alto elmo piumato, che aveva davanti –la lancia in pugno, i muscoli in mostra e la rossa barba incolta– divinamente impaziente di dare inizio allo scontro.  
–E meno male!– ribatté. –Perché se no sarei l'unico! Mi sono fatto un _vanto_ di non aver mai aperto un libro a scuola e invece da quando è cominciata tutta questa faccenda mi sono messo prima a citare l'Antico Testamento e adesso parlo anche le lingue morte… diventare un superman si sta rivelando più una SCOCCIATURA che altro!  
L'avversario si limitò a guardarlo con aria truce. Occhi, si accorse decisamente di malavoglia– parecchio _simili_ ai suoi.  
–Ah, non afferri, vero? Non che pensassi che voialtri aveste bisogno dell'intelligenza. A che vi serve dopotutto? Questo che mi gira in testa poi non dovrebbe essere un inno a _te_? Non ti chiamavano _padre_ da queste parti pregandoti per millenni di respingere il male? E invece eccoti qua pronto a distruggere tutto, e per il colmo dei colmi questo significa che a me tocca affrontare un tizio in MINIGONNA!  
Mentre sproloquiava, spiando le reazioni dell'altro, non aveva però perso di vista un attimo la punta dell'arma. Luccicante come nessun metallo conosciuto. Che stava cominciando ad abbassarsi.  
Un ringhio belluino e ne partì un raggio luminoso che lo schivò di larga misura, perché aveva avuto buona parte di un secondo di preavviso per spostarsi con una folata di vento.  
–Ah, be', da un pazzo non c'era da aspettarsi altro. E a quanto pare sei davvero irascibile come dicono. Tanto di vantaggio per _me_. Non capisco come si faccia ad affidarsi a un tipo simile per essere protetti. Ma suppongo che con quel _look_ che ti ritrovi, sarà meglio toglierti di mezzo prima che mi rovini l'immagine.  
La lancia venne puntata di nuovo. Un ululato ultraterreno accompagnò il suo movimento.  
Ed ecco il branco spuntato dal nulla. Fauci rosse fameliche spalancate e sbavanti. Occhi privi di qualsiasi lume di sensibilità. Pelo ispido, sporco, arruffato, simile a scaglie di metallo. Aveva visto la statua della lupa al museo. La sua crudezza più che animale, bronzea, metallica. Doveva ammettere… che se queste bestie erano ispirate al modello, ne erano una buona rappresentazione. Naturalmente, poteva valere anche _l'opposto_.  
Si afferrò il mantello nuovo. Diamine, era una fesseria ma se non fai fesserie in certe occasioni poi lo rimpiangi per sempre. E comunque l'impulso era irresistibile! –_Aca Toro!_  
Sventolò e piroettò con grazia mentre tutta la carica gli passava accanto come un treno merci. Bello vedere che certe cose non si dimenticano mai! Non avrebbe avuto occasione di farlo di nuovo, ma chi se ne frega! –Sai, tipo, magari dopotutto un po' di cervello non farebbe male né a te né ai tuoi cuccioletti! Sicuro di volermeli gettare tutti contro comunque? Magari così si rovinano il latte e poi chi pensa ad allevarti i pupi?  
_–Si direbbe che tu pensi di essere mio pari._  
–Ehi, sai come dicono i Ghostbusters? Se qualcuno ti chiede se sei un dio, tu rispondi… OW!  
Okay, magari non rispondi OW.  
E magari era stato anche un grosso errore perdere di vista le lupe dopo quell'esibizione.  
Ma il morso era stato violento. Aveva lacerato perfino l'uniforme fresca di fabbrica. Ed era arrivato da una direzione che lui _non_ si aspettava. Dall'_alto_.  
Scalciò a terra saltando e sollevandosi istintivamente per evitarne un altro.  
Il cerchio di bestie che si era stretto intorno a lui in quei pochi secondi si chiuse subito dopo, restando a fauci vuote. Poteva dire di averla scampata per un pelo… se non fosse stato per lo strano torpore che sentiva diffondersi dalla ferita. Veleno? Poteva avere effetto su di lui? Se si trattava di un veleno _divino_, tutto era possibile… ma _quel_ dio in particolare non aveva mai avuto fama di usare mezzi del genere…  
Impose la sua volontà.  
Mentre le belve realizzavano che il loro bersaglio era sfuggito, si guardavano intorno per localizzarlo e saltavano per afferrarlo con muscoli poderosi, i suoi occhi scintillarono brevemente di luce propria e fu avvolto da una tromba d'aria. La prima lupa a raggiungerlo venne catturata dal vortice e prese ad orbitargli intorno guaendo di rabbia e perdendo bava puzzolente. Presto altre si unirono a lei, sbattendosi contro a vicenda.  
Era dannatamente strano dover pensare a se stesso come a un _sensitivo_… gli dava l'impressione di non essere diverso da quei predicatori ciarlatani alla TV… e di certo non era in _personaggio_… ma doveva ammettere che era utile. E… dopo tanto tempo a provare l'ebbrezza di sfrecciare nel cielo… poter controllare lo stesso cielo… il vento stesso… se avesse potuto scegliere, era proprio il potere che avrebbe desiderato.  
Certo. Dopotutto era questo il punto, no?  
Un gesto col braccio.  
L'invisibile imbuto roteante volò in alto verso le nuvole col suo carico di ululati, perdendosi alla vista.  
Meno… quanti? Quaranta? Solo che non si era mai davvero preoccupato di _quelli_. Voleva solo fare una buona scrematura per rendersi conto di _cosa_ lo avesse morso.  
Che non era ovviamente più sul terreno. La polvere della raffica che aveva sollevato si stava posando sul suolo deserto.  
Colse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Scartò di lato appena in tempo. E poi dovette scartare di nuovo nella direzione opposta. Lo stavano caricando nel cielo.  
Cavalli. Almeno all'apparenza. Neri. Criniere candide, occhi rossi iniettati di sangue, zanne affilate come quelle di carnivori. E un succo tra il rosso e il verdastro che colava loro fumante dalla bocca. Mostravano una muscolatura sufficiente a far venire un bel complesso d'inferiorità anche a Terminator nei suoi giorni migliori… e stavano indubbiamente galoppando nell'aria.  
Ce n'erano due. Difficile che i responsabili non fossero loro.  
Qualcosa gli diceva che difendersi con una parete di vento non sarebbe servito a molto.  
E quello strano torpore continuava a diffondersi… portando con sé una sensazione di… disagio.  
Ares era rimasto a terra sogghignante stringendo la sua lancia con le braccia incrociate, come se ormai non gli servisse far più niente per vincere.  
Certo… non aveva tutti i torti… la superiorità numerica poteva non essere più così schiacciante, ma… anche senza i pesci piccoli, erano pur sempre in _tre_ contro _uno_.  
Non era decisamente più il momento di fare lo sbruffone.  
Le due bestie caricavano da direzioni opposte, rendendogli impossibile seguire i movimenti di entrambe contemporaneamente. Mentre cambiava posizione per essere un bersaglio meno prevedibile, spedì una raffica d'uragano contro quella di fronte a lui, alla massima potenza che riusciva a raggiungere.  
Parve che non lo rallentasse nemmeno. Vide le fauci spalancarsi per un altro morso.  
Si lasciò cadere a corpo morto allontanandosi da loro grazie alla pura forza di gravità. I cavalli s'incrociarono nel cielo, presero di nuovo distanza l'uno dall'altro e poi calarono in picchiata in una V perfetta.  
Sparò. Per fortuna, anche coi loro nuovi poteri avevano avuto il buon senso di tenere le pistole, per ogni evenienza.  
La pelle dei mostruosi equini parve appena appena bruciacchiata.  
Deglutì. Il malessere cresceva. Gli sembrava che anche il suo controllo sui propri poteri stesse scemando. Poteva farcela davvero? Non si erano illusi fin da principio? Forse… forse la cosa più sensata che potesse fare in una situazione del genere era mettere la coda tra le gambe e filare via…  
Aspetta un momento. Questi non sono pensieri da _me_.  
Perciò da dove mi vengono?  
Possibile che abbia _paura_ di loro? Dopo quello che ho passato ultimamente… come posso essere…  
La ferita alla spalla pulsava.  
Poteva sentire il panico diffondersi da essa come un'ondata. Stranamente _distaccato_ da lui. Ma cercando di prendere il controllo.  
Certo. Un guizzo di comprensione.  
I cavalli del cocchio della Guerra…  
_Phobos_ e _Deimos_… Paura e Terrore.  
Era questa la loro arma, dunque.  
E lo sentiva serpeggiare… espandersi… rallentargli i movimenti…  
…togliergli la lucidità… la padronanza del suo corpo.  
Uno dei due bestioni lo mancò di stretta misura, sfondando attraverso il suo mantello come un toro con la _muleta_… ma senza niente di divertente questa volta.  
Ruzzolò per aria andando a colpire l'altro. Che chiuse le mascelle andando a segno sul suo braccio.  
Una nuova ondata di dolore… una nuova ondata di panico, più subitanea della prima… mentre il fluido disgustoso si diffondeva. Non attraverso il sangue che non aveva, ma in modo più… _incorporeo… mistico…_  
E il cavallo non mollava la presa… scalciando con le zampe anteriori la sua preda mentre il suo morso la stritolava con un gelo bruciante, mettendola in posizione perché prendesse in pieno petto la carica dell'altro che stava arrivando con un rombo di zoccoli dall'alto in basso.  
Stava per morire?…  
Scappa. Fuggi. Nasconditi.  
Arrenditi. Sei uno sconfitto. Sei solo una preda.  
Non importa quanto tu combatta… non importa per chi tu combatta… avevi perso dall'inizio…  
Un colpo secco. Uno squarcio sanguigno.  
Il dio dalla barba rossa restava a ridere godendosi da terra lo spettacolo…  
…fin quando la sua espressione non si sciolse vedendo le mascelle di un destriero saldamente conficcate nel corpo dell'_altro_.  
Ad opera delle stesse mani che se le erano strappate a forza di dosso.  
–No, dico…– La voce era rauca.  
–…stavate cercando per caso di _controllarmi_?  
Scagliò lontano da sé con fatica i due corpi avvinghiati. Nitriti furiosi riempirono l'aria. La vittima del morso era furiosa per l'attacco subito e lo stava restituendo, costringendo l'altro possente destriero a difendersi. Si straziarono a vicenda, selvaggiamente, con zanne e zoccoli.  
–Stavate cercando di _condizionarmi_… di _nuovo_?!  
E il loro padrone era rimasto da solo al suolo a fissare due occhi azzurri gelidi simili ai suoi, fattisi piuttosto sanguigni per il veleno e la _collera furiosa_.  
–Paura? Io? Di un _trucchetto del genere_? Volevate mettermi _paura_ con una _cosa del genere_? Sentimi bene, ciccio… io ho passato _l'inferno_… tu neanche sai _cosa vuol dire!_  
Il feroce signore della guerra dovette mettere la lancia in resta per difendersi, gli piacesse o no. Contro una picchiata violentissima alla velocità dell'uragano.  
–Se credi di _sapere cosa sia la paura_… se credi che _questa sia la paura_…  
I raggi di luce colpirono a raffica dalla lancia in tutte le direzioni, cercando di intercettarlo prima della collisione.  
–…non ti sei mai trovato _da solo di fronte a te stesso_ mentre qualcuno che ami _moriva_!  
Fu inutile contro l'uppercut che lo colse in pieno mento senza che neanche l'avesse visto arrivare, con dietro una forza d'inerzia da cento metri e una rabbia che tra inerzia, forza di gravità, velocità e voglia di far male poteva essersi fatta i 100 km a ostacoli.  
Il dio perse la sua divina compostezza, se mai l'aveva avuta, e volò indietro in un arco come il più comune dei pugili atterrati, impolverandosi vesti e barba sul terreno e lasciando andare la sua arma.  
Il rosso l'afferrò e a dispetto di ogni probabilità se la premette con tutte le forze che aveva sul ginocchio, ignorando il dolore e l'incredibile resistenza del metallo finché questo non cominciò a piegarsi prima e finalmente si spezzò di netto con uno schianto e un lampo abbacinante.  
Rivelando circuiti, fili spezzati e meccanismi all'interno.  
–Ma guarda un po', eh?– esclamò lui con voce piatta, liberandosi dei due tronconi. Ares stava rialzandosi, premendosi la mano sul volto oltraggiato, occhi spalancati e chitone e mantello scomposti. Un fluido bianco gli colava tra le dita. –Roba già vista, a quanto pare. E già. Lo dicevano anche i testi antichi che il _vostro_ sangue non era come quello umano. _Liquido nutritivo_, uh? Ci ti hanno _costruito_ così, o sei solo un altro povero figlio di mamma che hanno convinto di essere chissà chi, e stai facendo la sceneggiata per loro senza saperlo… come quelli che avevamo già incontrato? Be', poco importa… nel primo caso, ti distruggo e basta… nel secondo, ti faccio tornare la memoria a furia di _botte!_

HZZZZZZZZZ  
«Si ritiene che siano rimaste meno di un milione di persone su tutto il pianeta… malattie, catastrofi naturali e misteriose sparizioni continuano a imperversare… non sappiamo neanche se qualcuno stia ancora ascoltando le nostre trasmissioni…  
Sembra che nulla possa fermare questa cosiddetta improvvisa, inspiegabile apocalisse… mentre arrivano ancora notizie sugli avvistamenti di creature ed oggetti misteriosi… Nessuna arma può niente contro questi sconosciuti invasori…  
In questo scenario, qualcuno ha proposto che lasciare la Terra possa essere l'unica via percorribile… lo scienziato americano James Henderson ha trasmesso un appello su tutti i canali di comunicazione, invitando chiunque possa ancora ascoltarlo a raggiungere lla base di Cape Canaveral… dove si sta costruendo in tutta fretta un gigantesco mezzo di salvataggio… per preservare almeno quanto resta della razza umana da quello che ha definito "l'Armageddon"… in questo progetto titanico lo scienziato è coadiuvato dal giovane figlio Marius…»  
HZZZZZZZZZ…

**Il Re dell'Oltretomba**

Le donne erano radunate in un vasto spiazzo brullo, circondato da enormi cani bianchi e fulvi, aspettando il proprio turno. Seminude, cercavano di coprirsi tremando dal freddo.  
Una alla volta venivano spinte davanti alla figura gigantesca assisa in trono. Barba e capelli erano candidi, l'abito nero e fluente preziosamente ricamato in oro. Contro il bracciolo poggiava una falce enorme ornata di così tante pietre preziose da chiedersi come potesse fare il suo padrone, nonostante la statura, a sollevarla. Sarebbe sembrata più un gioiello che un'arma, se il bagliore che correva sul filo della sua lama dorata non avesse suggerito che si potesse finire tagliati di netto in due anche solo ad avvicinarcisi troppo.  
Indolente, il dio osservava con occhio critico ognuna delle candidate, valutando il volto e il corpo per poi inviarla con un gesto in una delle due schiere alle sue spalle. Quasi tutte piangevano nell'avviarsi: solo quelle più sfacciate respiravano di sollievo procedendo verso il gruppo di destra. Altre donne riccamente abbigliate circondavano il trono d'oro con espressione impassibile, vitrea. La più adorna di tutte occupava il posto al fianco del giudice, con un diadema scintillante nei capelli, poggiando con confidenza la mano sul bracciolo dal motivo a teschi d'oro. Né lei né le altre avevano le stesse proporzioni del loro signore: si sarebbero piuttosto dette normali donne umane… ipnotizzate.  
La pallida mano inanellata del re carezzò pigra quella della sua regina. _–Quella che più mi piacerà tra costoro guadagnerà il diritto di prendere il tuo posto, mia cara. Non dolertene. Nessuna mortale, in fondo, può placare i miei desideri a lungo. E avrai la ricca posizione che ti spetta tra le mie precedenti spose. Non credo tu abbia da lamentarti. Dopotutto, quale altro criterio si può usare per decidere chi è degno del paradiso… se non ciò che gratifica gli occhi di un dio?_  
–Ho idea che qualcuno avrebbe parecchio da ridire al riguardo, amico.  
Le esplosioni partirono al limite dell'enorme campo di raccolta. Le candidate presero ad emettere fievoli grida, ritraendosi in gruppetti, non osando prendere la fuga. Quando il rumore si avvicinò, il dio sollevò la testa con calma senza mostrare alcun segno di alterarsi. Ognuno dei segugi infernali svaniva in uno scoppio senza neanche il tempo di un breve guaito, accompagnando l'arrivo dell'uomo che incedeva lentamente verso il trono. Quando fu giunto a pochi passi, non si degnò di fissare lo sguardo sul suo occupante. Piuttosto lo volse di sbieco a destra e a sinistra, alle torme di donne radunate e impaurite.  
–Allora? Adesso non c'è più nessuno a trattenervi. Suppongo vi avessero costrette. Sbrigatevi a filare a casa, mentre io mi occupo di questo bel tipo. O ci tenete tanto a finire nel suo harem nell'aldilà?  
Esse rabbrividirono, e non solo per la temperatura. Molte si allontanarono di un passo. Una, quasi furiosa, si piegò in avanti gridando: –Cosa ne vuoi sapere _tu_? Chi sei? Fatti gli affari tuoi! Moriremo _comunque_… dove potremmo scappare? Tanto vale passare l'eternità in questo modo piuttosto che svanire nel nulla!  
–Hm. Già. Suppongo che possiate pensarla così. Dimenticavo come ragionano le persone– bofonchiò il guerriero cupo. –Ma bene. Così mi starete tra i piedi e dovrò fare le cose nel modo più difficile. Figuriamoci se non mi capitavano cose del genere.– Sollevò finalmente gli occhi duri come pietre squadrando la figura imponente che intanto si era alzata in piedi. –E tu saresti?  
_–Arawn, sovrano di Annwn. Re e giudice dei morti–_ replicò l'altro con serietà spettrale. _–E tu evidentemente sei un miscredente, visto che non mi conosci._  
–Cosa vuoi. Abbiamo fatto a meno di voialtri buffoni per tanto tempo che non possiamo certo ricordarci tutti i vostri nomi. Il dio della morte celtico, uh? Mi sa che dovevo aspettarmelo. La roba _macabra_ tocca sempre a me.  
_–Sei stato molto scortese a privarmi dei miei adorati cani da caccia, piccolo umano. Normalmente mi divertirebbe che qualcuno mi sfidi in questo modo. Ma credo tu sia uscito dai limiti del gradevole._  
–Mentre tu dovresti essere un sovrano giusto. Ti sembra un buon criterio di giustizia prenderti semplicemente qualunque femmina ti solletichi l'immaginazione e dannare tutto il resto?  
_–E tu ti ritieni tanto perfetto da poter giudicare colui che giudica? La vostra superbia davvero non conosce confini._  
–Evidentemente abbiamo imparato da voi. Bene. Vuoi fare tu la prima mossa o comincio io?  
Fece per avanzare di un passo. Le regine ai lati del trono sciamarono in avanti, allargando le braccia e coprendo il consorte col proprio corpo.  
Il re gettò indietro la testa e rise con un suono tonante e cupo alla smorfia dell'altro. _–Ah, so cosa pensi. Che sono un vigliacco a nascondermi così dietro delle donne. Ma temo che le mie amate non mi lasceranno a te tanto facilmente. E non sono neanche indifese, vedi. Dovresti passare su di loro per arrivare a me.  
Ma non c'è bisogno di questo. Potremmo semplicemente parlare. Io SONO un buon giudice e riconosco un guerriero di valore. Potrei forse offrirti qualcosa per convincerti ad unirti a me?_  
–Come sarebbe?– Le parole vennero quasi sputate.  
_–La vita e la morte sono solo stati mentali. Io posso rinchiudere come lasciar andare. C'è forse qualcuno tra i miei sudditi… che vorresti rivedere? Che vorresti riavere indietro?_  
Schioccò le dita. Una sagoma pallida si fece avanti alle sue spalle uscendo dalla foschia.  
_–Considereresti di rinunciare a combattermi ed entrare al mio servizio, in cambio della sua vita?_  
La donna era nuda. Le guance leggermente soffuse di rossore, le palpebre semichiuse. Bella e desiderabile… come non avrebbe mai potuto ricordarla o immaginarla.  
Non importava per lui. Perché la guardava in volto.  
Ma una rabbia sorda lo scosse al pensiero che fosse esposta in quel modo allo sguardo di chiunque.  
_–Forse ci sono anche altre anime che apprezzeresti di riavere su questa terra?_  
Una seconda, una terza figura, si fecero avanti. Una con una tuta attillata… un'altra con un lungo peplo… Lo fissavano dritto negli occhi. In silenzio.  
_–Diventa il mio viceré. Amministra la giustizia e somministra il giudizio al mio posto. So apprezzare chi ne è degno. E così potresti far valere la tua idea di equità. Ci somigliamo, in fondo. Stimi anche tu la bellezza a quanto pare. Non ti sembra una buona proposta? Non te ne farò una migliore._  
Guardare le due ai lati gli procurava una pena infinita.  
Guardare la terza gli _tagliava il cuore_.  
–Sai, questo… direi che senza dubbio cambia le cose.  
_–Ah._  
–Già. Perché _prima_ non c'era niente di personale.  
Con uno scatto d'acciaio, la lama del coltello spuntò dalla sua mano.  
–Adesso invece ho proprio voglia di _farti a pezzi.  
–Come?!_  
Non gli rispose neanche. E non si curò di guardarlo.  
Fissò colei che non avrebbe mai smesso di amare e di piangere.  
–_Tu_ che cosa vorresti che facessi?  
Lei schiuse le labbra, con tutta la dolcezza fragrante che ricordava.  
_–Salvami, amore mio. Riportami indietro dalla tomba.  
Così potremo restare insieme in eterno._  
–Già. Immaginavo.  
Sollevò l'altro braccio, distogliendo gli occhi.  
Una tempesta di fori di proiettile trafisse le tre ombre senza che neanche una pallottola fosse stata sparata. Rigettandole indietro. Dissolvendole in squarci di nebbia.  
E straziandogli il cuore.  
–Io _la conosco_– sibilò con un fil di voce, le labbra così strette che avrebbero sanguinato se fosse stato possibile. –Io _l'ho vista_. Questa non era lei. Lei non parlerebbe mai in questo modo. E adesso immagini quanto mi hai fatto infuriare _insozzando_ così la sua memoria?!  
La lama fendette l'aria producendo qualcosa come un rumore luminoso.  
Il sorriso del dio rimase imperturbabile. Aveva ancora le sue spose schierate attorno a sé a difenderlo.  
Dovette cambiare idea quando il lembo della sua ricca veste si divise in due arrivando quasi alla pelle, _senza_ che loro si fossero mosse– o accorte di niente. Si voltarono alla sua esclamazione, e trattennero il fiato.  
–Sfodera quel tuo arnese, re dei morti. Vediamo qual è il tuo colpo migliore. Vediamo se posso renderti un po' più simile a coloro che governi.  
Un altro colpo. Le regine fecero per gettarsi addosso all'assalitore, ma lui le schivò tutte e stavolta la sua mano andò a segno. Stridendo sul manico della falce d'oro che Arawn aveva prontamente afferrato per difendersi. I volti dei due, coi denti digrignati, erano vicinissimi e quasi l'uno lo specchio dell'altro.  
_–Ti è venuto in mente… che questa potesse essere solo una PROVA? Io mi diletto a porre sfide ai guerrieri degni. In questo caso, l'avresti superata… e potresti accedere al paradiso al mio fianco._  
–Ma guarda. Questa sarebbe la stessa _giustizia_ di cui ti vantavi poco fa, vero? Tentare e poi giudicare in base alla tua stessa tentazione. Be', sai che c'è di nuovo?– Le armi si separarono. Vennero portate indietro. Tornarono a cozzare. –Io ti ho pesato sulla _mia_ bilancia e ti ho trovato _scarso_!  
Le donne urlarono. Raggi rossastri scoccarono dai loro occhi incrociandosi tra loro, incuranti di chi potevano colpire pur di eliminare l'autore dell'oltraggio. Tutte le altre intorno si dispersero finalmente, il buon senso che cominciava a prevalere sulla paura… o forse il contrario.  
Si disimpegnò schivando, continuando con una parte della sua consapevolezza a tenere d'occhio il re che stava assestandosi per vibrare un gran fendente con la falce. Non era la prima volta che doveva difendersi da un fuoco incrociato. L'unica cosa che lo infastidiva era dover evitare che fosse fatto del male a degli innocenti. Per lo meno il numero dei bersagli si era ridotto. Qualche pistolettata non letale sarebbe dovuta servire allo scopo, ma non se la sentiva di colpire delle donne neanche in _queste_ condizioni… e comunque il suo nemico era solo _uno_, ed era ben deciso a lottare contro di lui rigorosamente all'arma bianca.  
Non l'avrebbe soddisfatto semplicemente _sforacchiarlo_, pensò con un ghigno mortuario. Voleva _affettarlo_.  
Le unghie smaltate delle regine stavano crescendo in artigli affilatissimi. Spalancarono bocche zannute strillando in toni quasi ultrasonici, come arpie, mentre gli si avventavano addosso.  
Anche loro mutate da poteri telecinetici di qualche genere? Poco importava. Si mosse troppo rapidamente perché potessero reagire. Non era forse all'altezza di _altri_ sotto quell'aspetto, ma era pur sempre in grado di localizzare e colpire un nemico che si muoveva a parecchie volte la velocità del suono. Questo era uno scherzo. Un buffetto sulla nuca a ciascuna di loro con _l'altro_ taglio della mano, e tutte erano a nanna senza alcun danno.  
–Molto bene… ora siamo solo io e te, vigliacco. Qualche altro trucco a tua disposizione, o vogliamo finalmente _fare sul serio?_  
Il dio indietreggiò quando fu di nuovo tagliato dal semplice _spostamento d'aria_ della sua mano. E stavolta sanguinò.  
Proiettili illimitati…  
Capacità di controllare la traiettoria….  
Di colpire solamente _pensando_ di colpire, senza dover nemmeno compiere il gesto…  
Di creare i propri armamenti letteralmente dall'aria…  
…i suoi sensi da cecchino già finissimi ulteriormente potenziati, rendendo praticamente impossibile mancare il bersaglio o farsi centrare.  
Doveva ancora comprendere appieno _tutti_ i cambiamenti che il risveglio gli aveva portato…  
…ma se questo non si avvicinava abbastanza ad _essere diventato_ la morte, allora be', poco ci mancava.  
Tutto stava a domandarsi qual era il senso che si voleva _dare_ alla morte.  
L'aria veniva tagliata dalle lame producendo refoli e trucioli di vuoto.  
Lo spazio perdeva grossi pezzi trasformandosi in una ragnatela di scie d'oro e d'acciaio attorno ai contendenti.  
La luce, il buio, il tempo, morivano uccisi dai loro fendenti.  
E Arawn sembrava accusare pesantemente la fatica… cosa che sorprendeva lui per primo. Possibile che non riuscisse a tenere il passo di un mortale?  
E possibile che la sua arma non mandasse in pezzi quella di lui?  
Davanti agli occhi dell'avversario, il suo volto cominciò a mutare. Divenne prima una sua copia perfetta, ghignante… poi il teschio spoglio e roso della decomposizione in persona.  
La falce ingioiellata fu tranciata di netto in due perfette metà, ricadendo di lato con un suono sordo– e poi scomparendo nel nulla.  
Il dio si voltò per scappare. Lasciò cadere i paramenti regali svolazzanti. Il cranio lucido fu per un istante quello di un nemico sconfitto. Poi un cervo maestoso dalle corna a croce fece per prendere la fuga a zampe protese.  
Solo per essere azzoppato, i tendini recisi, e rotolarsi dolorosamente a terra.  
Lo spadaccino rimase a guardarlo con occhio critico stupito, il braccio che aveva colpito abbassato lungo il fianco. –Quindi… fammi capire… sei un _mutaforma_? Siete _tutti_ dei mutaforma? Quindi siamo _noi_ a darvi l'aspetto che avete, e magari anche i vostri poteri?– Annuì, avvicinandosi di un passo. –Ha senso. Per cui… il vostro influsso su di noi si riduce alla fede. E ad illusioni. Come quella di prima. Vincete usando le nostre debolezze contro di noi, vero? È sempre questo il vostro trucco.  
Sollevò nuovamente la mano. –Ho idea di essermi avvicinato di un altro passo al segreto, eh? Peccato… che io abbia _già_ affrontato me stesso. E adesso, grande giudice… sei pronto _tu_ ad affrontare il _mio_ giudizio?

_**Io sono tutti i salvatori che siano mai esistiti. Tutti i redentori che gli uomini pregano.  
Periodicamente, io creo me stesso per distruggere i rifiuti accumulati dall'anima dell'umanità.  
A volte bisogna compiere scelte dolorose per questo. A volte bisogna fare cose che gli esseri semplici e ignoranti non capiscono. O scambiano per male.  
Tu dovresti saperlo… non è forse la stessa cosa che siete convinti di fare voi adesso?  
Non è quello che hai fatto tu… più di una volta… manipolando menti a tuo arbitrio, senza che ti fosse richiesto?  
Non puoi negarlo. Non puoi mentire alla tua coscienza davanti a me. Vedo chiaro nella tua anima. La tua presunzione… il tuo peccato.**___

È vero. Non ho mai detto di essere migliore di te.  
Ho fatto cose di cui non mi giustifico. Erano necessarie. Ma ciò non le rende meno discutibili.  
Non l'ho mai rivelato ai miei compagni. Sarebbe stato egoista.  
Non sono LORO a dover portare il mio fardello. Sono IO che porterò il loro… e quello di altri.

_**E nonostante questo, ancora pretendi di superare la mia saggezza. Di sapere cosa è bene meglio di me.  
Ancora ardisci resistermi e sfidarmi.  
Cosa te ne dà il diritto?**___

Sono umano. SIAMO umani.  
È la nostra natura questa, in fondo.  
Che sia stato tu ad infondercela… oppure no.  
Forse potremmo accettare di essere giudicati da qualcuno superiore a noi.  
Ma tu…  
…non è ancora affatto detto che lo sia.  
Non sono ancora certo di cosa tu sia realmente.  
Per questo sono qui con te adesso… per scoprirlo.

_**Se la tua mente non si frantumerà nel tentativo.**___

È un sacrificio che sono disposto a compiere.  
Sarebbe comunque soltanto questione di tempo…  
…e loro… riuscirebbero a farcela anche senza di me.  
Io non sono migliore di te…  
…ma LORO… credo con tutto me stesso… che lo SIANO.

**Il Più Grande e il Migliore**

Avanzava tra il fogliame grondante. Ogni tanto scostava con la mano un ramo o un tronco che gli bloccava il passaggio, cercando di non premere tanto da danneggiare la pianta. Quella scricchiolava, lasciandogli cadere un freddo rivolo addosso. Non se ne curava.  
Non sapeva dove stesse andando. Ma era certo di dover essere _lì_.  
E che continuando a procedere… avrebbe incontrato qualcuno. Quel qualcuno che doveva incontrare.  
Camminò con pazienza fino a sentire il fruscio che attendeva, nel groviglio del sottobosco davanti a sé.  
E il giaguaro spuntò dalle piante, fermandoglisi davanti. Guardandolo con occhi più intelligenti di una comune bestia.  
–Salute, fratello– gli mormorò con calma. –Dunque sei tu la mia guida?  
L'animale aprì le fauci quasi in un sorriso compiaciuto. _–Avrei creduto che volessi attaccarmi subito._  
–Dovrei farlo? È necessario combattere, anche se non siamo dalla stessa parte?  
_–Forse no. Ma forse non sono neanche io quello con cui devi combattere. Vieni. Se non temi. Ti condurrò alla sua presenza._  
Non replicò. Si avviò, mezzo passo dietro la sinuosa presenza felina. Il silenzio per un po' fu rotto soltanto dal rumore della loro avanzata, lieve ed elegante per la guida, ben più pesante ma non meno sicura per il pellegrino.  
_–Tu sai chi sono, vero?_  
–Assomigli… un po' ad un caro amico che ho perduto. Ma sì, ti conosco, Ocelotl. Credo che gli spiriti siano gli stessi ovunque.  
_–E pensi che io sia davvero lo spirito che conosci? Oppure soltanto un impostore che finge o crede di esserlo?_  
–Immagino di essere qui proprio per scoprirlo.  
Cadde di nuovo il silenzio per qualche minuto.  
–Il Giaguaro Ocelotl… è uno dei servitori del dio Tezcatlipoca. Lo spirito del quinto pianeta, il più grande di tutti. Colui che presiedette alla nascita della terra, sacrificando una parte del suo stesso corpo. Che divenne il Primo Sole, illuminando però il mondo soltanto a metà col suo colore nero. E che di quella prima epoca decretò la fine… ordinando al Giaguaro e ai suoi compagni di divorare la prima razza umana, quella dei _giganti_. Così credevano i miei fratelli che abitavano queste regioni.  
_–Ed ora siamo alla fine del Quinto Sole. È decretato il ritorno del Tezcatlipoca Bianco, il Serpente Piumato, salvatore del futuro. Dimmi, non hai timore che io possa divorare anche te… gigante?_  
–Resta da vedere se ci riusciresti, o spirito.  
_–Hai molta fede in te stesso, da quel che ascolto._  
–No, qui ti sbagli. Non in me stesso soltanto. Dunque… è questo salvatore il mio interlocutore, adesso? Tuttavia sapete che gli uomini oggi non credono più in voi, qui.  
_–La storia non è così facile da cancellare. E nemmeno la fede. Ci sono tanti che adorano il passato e compiono sacrifici, senza neanche sapere cosa stanno facendo. Siamo più difficili da uccidere di quel che sembra, gigante. E comunque… come possiamo avere paura della morte, se siamo già tutti morti una volta?_  
–È così?– chiese lui sbattendo gli occhi.  
_–Chissà. I tuoi fratelli che credevano in noi sono stati tutti sterminati dai bianchi. Non troveresti giusto che fossero vendicati?_  
–La morte non vendica la morte. La perpetua soltanto. E non sono forse miei fratelli anche i bianchi? Comunque… i loro figli sopravvivono. La loro eredità non è mai scomparsa del tutto.  
_–Ebbene, hai risposto da solo alla tua domanda, fratello e preda. Ed ora… siamo arrivati._  
La piramide a gradoni sbucava dalla giungla senza preavviso, incombente, torreggiante, coperta di edera e di simboli sgretolati. L'altare in cima sembrava quasi rilucere al primo sole mattutino. Annuì. Era senz'altro il luogo adatto ad un simile incontro. L'inizio di un nuovo mondo richiede naturalmente un sacrificio. La vittima era forse giunta con le proprie gambe a farsi estrarre il cuore per dar vita al sole? O forse… la vittima attendeva sulla cima, col coltello tra le grinfie artigliate?  
In ogni modo, non era certo uomo da sottrarsi ad un invito.  
_–Arrivederci, fratello–_ gli sogghignò il Giaguaro. _–O forse addio._  
E rimase a guardarlo mentre, dopo averlo salutato con un cenno del capo, l'uomo intraprendeva la lunga scalata. Senza lamentarsi. Oltre a chiamare qualcuno verso la morte, si pretendeva anche che facesse fatica per conquistarsela? Nulla di strano. Era stato lui a volersi presentare. E qualsiasi diritto va guadagnato.  
Non era poi una fatica così grande. Anche se i gradoni erano altissimi perfino per uno della sua stazza, e la pietra si sgretolava al suo tocco costringendolo a ritentare più di una volta appoggiandosi sulle piante scivolose. Dopo la catarsi, la sua forza era aumentata almeno di dieci volte… la differenza era che non ne aveva più paura, adesso.  
E sarebbe stato facile ordinare alla pietra stessa di obbedirgli, al suolo della foresta di portarlo su… ma non sarebbe stato _giusto_. Le cose vanno fatte secondo certi riti per avere senso. Lo sapeva benissimo.  
Giunse in cima spazzolandosi il terriccio dalla casacca. Timidi raggi filtrati dal tetto di foglie gli illuminarono il viso. Si protesse gli occhi dal riverbero dell'altare. Come aveva immaginato… diversamente da quelli antichi che aveva già visto, era fatto di _metallo_. Probabilmente neanche un metallo conosciuto su quel pianeta. Ricordò le strane pitture ambiguamente interpretate, tipiche di quelle zone, e le leggende secondo cui i creatori dell'umanità avevano avuto la loro casa tra le stelle…  
Il coltello giaceva sul piano liscio, quasi chirurgico, rilucendo della stessa sfumatura nonostante fosse di fattura apparentemente rozza. Si avvicinò, notando i bassorilievi religiosi alla maniera antica che adornavano la struttura.  
_–Sangue di valorosi, cuori di valorosi raccolti in una coppa, perché il sole possa continuare a splendere. Perché gli dei possano continuare a vivere e questo mondo non finisca nel nulla. Era considerato un grande onore… essere scelti per il sacrificio._  
La mano gli si fermò a mezz'aria senza afferrare la lama. Sollevò lo sguardo dove la foschia umida si stava condensando con uno scintillio nella figura candida dalle molte ali, dalle scaglie lucide, immensamente benevola negli occhi che lo fissavano. _–Ogni ciclo del mondo vide la creazione di una nuova razza umana. Ma ogni sole terminò col loro sterminio. Io sacrificai me stesso e scesi agli inferi per portare in vita le ossa dei defunti e generare gli uomini che adesso dominano il mondo. Poi… noi tutti morimmo, perché esso continuasse a vivere. Si può dire che questa razza, questa era, è nata morta… e noi stessi siamo dei morti tenuti in vita soltanto dal sacrificio._  
Non si scompose. Non chiese da dove la creatura fosse apparsa. –Ma sono ormai dei secoli che i guerrieri non vengono più sacrificati in questi luoghi– rispose con calma. –O vuoi dirmi… che è questo il motivo per cui guerre e tumulti non possono mai finire nel mondo? Che è questo il modo in cui vi procurate le vittime dopo il massacro dei vostri fedeli?  
_–E se così fosse?_  
–È troppo triste per me accettare l'idea di un mondo che si sostiene in vita grazie a tanta morte.  
Parve che il serpente annuisse. _–Lo è anche per me. Per questo torno nel mio tempo determinato, per mettere fine agli spargimenti di sangue. Anche coloro che vivevano qui e di cui tanto si deplora la fine, si sono macchiati di questi orribili crimini. Non è forse ipocrita piangerli, quando non si trattava che di assassini come tutti gli altri?_  
–Non è forse ipocrita chiamarli così, se davvero eseguivano soltanto i vostri ordini? Se davvero gli spargimenti di sangue non ti piacciono… se davvero non erano necessari… perché non tornare prima? Perché lasciare che qualcun altro si spacciasse per te e usasse la loro fede in te per massacrarli? E quello davanti a me… sei davvero tu, oppure un altro impostore che si spaccia per salvatore, allo scopo di massacrare quelli che tu stesso dici di aver creato?  
_–Ah. Buona osservazione.–_ Qualcosa come un sorriso compiaciuto apparve sul muso del dio. _–Sei un buon filosofo, gigante. Oltre che un buon guerriero. Non potresti forse essere tu stesso una reincarnazione di mio fratello… portato qui per prendere nuovamente il posto del sole, e presiedere al nuovo mondo?_  
Il coltello si sollevò da solo dall'altare con qualcosa come un ronzio magnetico. Lentamente ruotò su se stesso fino a puntare la lama acuminata dritto verso il cuore dell'uomo. Non ebbe alcun dubbio che per quanto fosse spessa la sua pelle, quella punta sarebbe stata capace di trapassarlo.  
–Tezcatlipoca non fu capace di diventare un vero sole– rispose annuendo –perché il suo corpo non era completo… o forse perché era il dominatore della notte. Il quinto pianeta… Giove… il corpo celeste più luminoso della notte, grazie alle sue dimensioni… quando nacque il sistema solare, non riuscì per poco a diventare una stella, perché la sua massa era solo di poco inferiore a quella necessaria. Forse è vero… i miei fratelli sapevano molto più di quanto avrebbero dovuto, su di voi. Forse per questo sono morti. Magari tu e i tuoi simili siete veramente alieni, giunti qui per i vostri scopi misteriosi… o magari portati qui da qualcun altro, per i suoi.  
_–Anche tu, a quanto pare, sai molte cose._  
–Alcune le avevo già studiate da tempo. Altre…  
…stanno venendo a me senza che io lo chieda, come se le conoscessi da sempre, pensò. Ma tacque.  
_–Vorresti che confermassi i tuoi sospetti? O che smentissi? Ti servirebbe forse a qualche cosa? Non mi pare che tu voglia combattermi. Non sarebbe più glorioso per te dare la tua vita creando anziché distruggendo? Offrendo il tuo cuore e il tuo sangue… se ancora ce l'hai… per splendere su una terra rigenerata e una nuova razza umana?_  
–La nostra razza… dovrebbe avere il sangue di tutte quelle che l'hanno preceduta. Giganti… scimmie… pesci… tutti i superstiti dei primi quattro mondi. E ora che il quinto ciclo è alla fine… quello nuovo come sarà? Che tipo di esseri umani saranno creati daccapo? E se di nuovo non dovessero piacervi? Quanto durerà stavolta, prima di una nuova fine e una nuova morte nel sangue? Che strana cosa, che una simile purificazione possa avere bisogno del contributo di un… demone. Come tuo fratello. O come me.  
Avanzò di un paio di passi, afferrando il manico del pugnale proprio mentre questo stava iniziando a muoversi. –Un sacrificio artificiale per una rigenerazione artificiale? Sì, forse questo sarebbe appropriato. Strano. È come se vi steste _sforzando_ di darmi degli indizi. Forse qualcuno di voi in fondo _desidera_ la nostra vittoria? Degli dei morti… possono desiderare di essere uccisi di nuovo?  
Avvertì la volontà… forse la spinta mentale… che stava cercando di portare in avanti l'oggetto, contro di lui. Era immane. Quetzalcoatl rimaneva immobile, agitando appena le rugiadose piume scintillanti, senza alterare il suo luminoso sorriso.  
Nonostante la forza di mille uomini cercasse di bloccarla… lentamente, millimetro dopo millimetro, la punta scivolava dal suo palmo sudato. Verso il cuore.  
Sembrava che tutto fosse immobile sulla cima della piramide, eppure stava avendo luogo il più cruento dei duelli, sebbene su un piano diverso da quello fisico.  
Le pietre cominciarono a tremare. Un qualsiasi uomo… o un qualsiasi soldato meccanico… sarebbe scivolato via a causa della sola pressione. Ma lui si stava ancorando alla terra stessa sotto di sé, per restare saldo sulle gambe. Sforzandosi, portò il pugnale verso l'alto. Finché non puntò direttamente verso i suoi occhi, e poté concentrarvi sopra tutta l'intensità del suo sguardo, altrettanto acuminato.  
Già… non uno scontro _fisico_… uno scontro di _menti_… di _volontà_…  
Non contava quanto fosse potente il suo corpo qui.  
Forse quella spinta non era neanche reale. Forse lo stavano inducendo ad immaginarla… e un attimo prima della fine, avrebbe scoperto che si erano serviti della sua stessa forza per guidare la lama. Costringendolo al suicidio.  
Questo prima era sempre stato il suo punto debole.  
Ed ora, lo era ancora?  
Stava concentrandosi al massimo. Ma se si trattava di un'illusione, non riusciva a smascherarla e sconfiggerla.  
Però… c'è _sempre_ un altro modo…  
…per quanto cerchino di farti credere il contrario.  
Poteva _aggirarla_.  
Smise di concentrarsi sul movimento in avanti.  
La lama scattò velocissima per un attimo verso la sua fronte…  
…il sorriso del serpente si allargò…  
…per poi cadere frantumata al suolo in un milione di frammenti contorti.  
Strappandogli un grido soffocato.  
Il gigante si guardò la mano escoriata e tagliata dalle schegge affilate, lasciando cadere il manico del pugnale.  
–Sì. Come immaginavo… non doveva essere un metallo di questo pianeta– disse piano. –O non avrei dovuto stringere _tanto_ per spezzarlo.  
Agitò l'altra mano in direzione del dio.  
Parve che gli passasse attraverso per un istante, prima d'afferrare il corpo solido.  
Un corpo di serpente senza ali… che ringhiò passando velocemente, stroboscopicamente dal bianco al nero e poi di nuovo al bianco nella sua furia incontrollata.  
–E anche tu… sei almeno in parte un'illusione, o saggio. Davvero uno spettro… o forse davvero un alieno? Forse tu e il tuo malvagio gemello siete in realtà sempre stati una cosa sola? Adesso gradirei davvero che tu rispondessi alle mie domande.

_La torre candida sta crollando. Negli ultimi giorni si è trasformata nel rifugio che ha accolto gli ultimi, disperati scampati della città vicina… oltre a un gran numero di superesseri che ora combattono strenuamente per difenderla. Ma i dischi volanti sono troppi… e i mostri che ne sgorgano diventano sempre di più. I nostri poteri non sono sufficienti. Non abbiamo potuto neanche fare un minimo di differenza in questa guerra.  
Noi… tizi mascherati… motociclisti… spadaccini… nobili o dannati… amici o rivali… tutti a cercare di fare del nostro meglio per essere d'aiuto… ma questa forse non era la nostra battaglia.  
E anch'io…  
Questi sono i miei nemici? O i nemici di qualcun altro di noi? Alcuni assomigliano loro… alcuni hanno le loro voci… o forse no. Non riesco, non riusciamo, più a distinguere le cose. E non riusciremo a resistere ancora per molto.  
Sento le voci angosciate intorno a me, alle mie spalle, e mi viene mio malgrado da sorridere. Queste capacità che ho sempre odiato… che mi sono costate così tanto… e che non hanno mai cessato di svilupparsi… forse ora morirò senza sapere neanche che cosa fossero realmente. Forse, semplicemente… la rabbia e l'odio dentro di me mi hanno impedito di completare la mia evoluzione… senza bruciare me stesso.  
Heh heh heh… già… alla fine…_ per cosa _sto combattendo?  
Forse finalmente per gli altri, invece che solo per la mia vendetta e per me stesso? Forse, finalmente, per altruismo? Una tarda conversione ipocrita, proprio alla fine della mia vita?  
Non lo so nemmeno io… ma forse… tra tutti noi… riusciremo a dare a _voi_ qualche altro momento prezioso.  
Già… ti ho visto nei servizi televisivi… quei pochi rimasti… molte telecamere non sono riuscite a catturare più di una macchia colorata… ma io ti ho _riconosciuto_.  
Te, e quegli altri vestiti come te.  
A quanto pare… eri _tu_ il prescelto, e non io… bastardo.  
Meglio così. Credo che sarei stato un pessimo salvatore, per questo mondo. Non ho mai avuto il cuore abbastanza puro. Mentre tu…  
…spero che possa sopportare questo fardello. Che tu possa essere un giudice misericordioso.  
Il nostro incontro… non mi è mai uscito di mente. Ed ha significato _qualcosa_. Quella domanda che mi hai fatto, mi è rimasta dentro. E da allora non ho mai smesso di pormela.  
Probabilmente non arriverò a poterti stringere di nuovo la mano. Ma vorrei tanto farti sapere… che ti auguro buona fortuna._


	26. Pantheon (2)

**Pantheon (2)**

**Il Nutritore e il Divoratore**

Il vento gelido sferzava in raffiche cariche di neve sul monte Kailash. Di tutti i posti dove poteva essere mandato, proprio in uno che gli era così poco congeniale… fortuna che il suo _parka_ era ancora utilizzabile (anche se un po' stinto), e FORTUNA che fino a quel momento non aveva incontrato crepacci! Chi ci sarebbe stato stavolta per aiutarlo a superarli senza arrivare a valle rotolando come una valanga con braccini e gambette?  
–Oy. Decisamente negli ultimi tempi sto rischiando di congelare TROPPE VOLTE per il mio carattere!  
Ah, be', inutile lamentarsi. Anche perché…  
…sì, non era più esattamente _indifeso_ contro il freddo quanto le volte precedenti.  
Né contro le cadute.  
Dove le gambe tozze affondavano nella crosta ghiacciata, si lasciavano dietro una scia di fori fumanti perfettamente rotondi. I fiocchi di neve che entravano nella sua aura si scioglievano prima di arrivare a toccarlo.  
Uno sperone roccioso troppo alto per riuscire a superarlo anche saltando. Certo, la mancanza di compagni di cordata si sarebbe fatta sentire…  
Puntò un dito verso l'alto in maniera assertiva. Un bozzolo fiammeggiante lo circondò sollevandolo e portandolo su fino a un punto abbastanza sicuro e pianeggiante, dove lo depositò senza alcun danno per poi svanire nuovamente da dove era venuto.  
E già. Ora poteva anche _volare_. Quando tutta quella storia fosse finita, forse sarebbe stato interessante fare una gara…  
E anche se aveva _sempre_ potuto alzare la propria temperatura in modo da non soffrire troppo nei climi rigidi –per quanto fosse troppo divertente fingere di lamentarsi davanti agli altri– di certo non era mai stato a _questi_ livelli. Dopo la sua catarsi invece… neanche una macchina congelante assoluta come quella che una volta l'aveva quasi ridotto a un ghiacciolo su stecchino avrebbe potuto fargli sentire il minimo brivido.  
–Chissà se mi potrei cuocere le uova direttamente sulla pancia adesso? _Ugh…_ mi sa che è meglio non scoprirlo.  
E non avrebbe dovuto pensare al cibo. Ora gli stava venendo _fame_. E si era già pappato tutte le considerevoli provviste che aveva ficcato nello zaino prima della partenza. Ehi, mica era colpa sua se aveva un metabolismo piuttosto _robusto_… nessuno poteva dire che non _bruciasse_ tantissime calorie, dopotutto!  
Be', avrebbe anche potuto fare tutta la strada volando. Ma in qualche modo, non sarebbe sembrato appropriato. Forse anche lui stava diventando filosofico. O lo era sempre stato. Ehi, mangiare può essere considerato un atto altamente spirituale! Per non parlare di nutrire gli altri…  
Ma… perfino un pigraccio come lui sapeva bene che scalare una montagna poteva avere un profondo significato. Specie se ripensava all'ultima che aveva scalato in sogno…  
Comunque fosse, era curioso di arrivare in cima per vedere _chi_ lo aveva attirato proprio lassù.  
Un'ideuzza in proposito ce l'aveva. La montagna tibetana era considerata sacra, e quindi nessun alpinista l'aveva mai affrontata. In ogni modo, quelle erano quote raggiunte difficilmente anche dagli alpinisti. Senza la bombola d'ossigeno incorporata, a quest'ora non sarebbe riuscito a muovere un passo… oppure no. Non sapeva ancora fino a che punto potessero spingersi i suoi nuovi poteri. E come quelli degli altri, stavano continuando a crescere.  
Aveva incontrato alcuni templi e monasteri durante la strada. Ma erano deserti, abbandonati, alcuni parzialmente in rovina come se fossero stati sventrati da _qualcosa_. Probabilmente gli occupanti erano già stati chiamati al loro destino ultimo… qualunque fosse.  
Quando poi fu arrivato a destinazione, pensò che anche quello dopotutto potesse essere un sogno… magari aveva le traveggole… oppure…  
–…No, _sul serio_?! Qui qualcuno dev'essere in vena di fare scherzi stupidi!  
Un tempio di _dolci e marzapane_?!  
L'aveva visto incombere in lontananza, una massa imponente che richiamava i pellegrini a un severo ascetismo dopo la lunga ascesa purificatrice. Intorno, la neve e le nubi cessavano di colpo… era circondato da una radura d'erbetta tenera, illuminata da un arcano sole primaverile, come se solo quell'emisfero si trovasse in un altro mondo. L'architettura era impeccabile, nel più puro stile ieratico, come se fosse stato fabbricato secoli prima… solo che in certi punti non si poteva dire che fosse andato in rovina quanto in… _briciole_.  
Colonne lucenti di pan di Spagna con strati di marmellata? Statue di dei danzanti in gelatina e dolci di riso? Fregi di cioccolato e pastafrolla? Perfino l'edera che ricopriva le crepe secolari… azzardò una toccatina e un assaggio rapido.  
–Yum… zucchero filato colorato?! Pure… ehm… buono…  
…ma la divinità residente si aspettava forse che lui si servisse a sazietà prima di metterlo in gabbia a ingrassare e/o infilarlo nel forno?  
Una nuvoletta candida s'inserì tra lui e il sole. Cadde una breve e rinfrescante pioggerella di bastoncini di zucchero e _muffin_ colorati con ciliegina. Ebbe il sospetto che l'acqua del fresco ruscello d'alta quota allegramente mormorante accanto al venerabile edificio si sarebbe rivelata sciroppo.  
O qualcuno voleva sul serio prenderlo in giro, oppure era finito nella storia sbagliata.  
In ogni modo, se speravano di _tentarlo_ in quel modo forse dovevano rivedere le proprie idee… anche se effettivamente un po' di bagordi, ehm, non gli sarebbero dispiaciuti… ma aveva la netta sensazione che fosse meglio non toccare nulla di quel ben di Dio. Doveva senz'altro essere tutto molto buono…  
…ma che fosse _commestibile_… o che _facesse bene alla salute_… pensava che fosse tutto un altro paio di maniche.  
Soprattutto se si trovava davvero in una fiaba. O in un mito. Forse volevano suggerirgli che tra le due cose non ci fosse poi tanta differenza?  
Scrutò l'erba con occhio critico. Anche quella, zucchero filato? O gomma da masticare? Pensandoci, sembrava scrocchiasse _un po' troppo_ sotto i piedi…  
Un movimento attrasse la sua attenzione. Accanto alla porta del tempio si trovava qualcosa come una ciotola da elemosine, solo stracarica di un cumulo del cibo appena piovuto dal cielo… e un topo grosso come un cocker spaniel stava rosicchiando dolci con molto impegno. Quando notò la sua presenza sollevò gli occhietti neri come bottoni immobilizzandosi con aria di aspettativa, ancora un tocco di pastafrolla stretto tra le zampette.  
Aveva sulla schiena una sella grande abbastanza per reggere un essere umano, e qualcosa come una briglia e minutissimi finimenti.  
–Uh, finisci pure di mangiare– concesse lui cerimoniosamente.  
L'animaletto non se lo fece ripetere e rose il resto del dolce rapidissimamente, per poi avvicinarglisi con uno squittio interrogativo guardando in su. Girò un paio di volte la testa come indicando la propria imbracatura.  
–Cioè dovrei salirti in groppa. Capisco. Quindi sei stato mandato, diciamo, ad accogliermi? Ora che ci penso, ti ho già visto da qualche parte.  
Accettò l'invito senza troppe cerimonie. La cavalcatura, nonostante le sue dimensioni inconsuete, era sempre molto più piccola del cavaliere, che sentiva di avere un'aria ridicola e traballante, ma pareva che il topo non avesse alcun problema a sostenere il suo peso. Caracollò a passo spedito all'interno del doppio portone di cioccolato e nelle sale del tempio pavimentate di piastrelle di zucchero colorato, lucido e duro come marmo.  
–_Mushika_, eh? È questo il tuo nome, mi pare. Rappresenti tutte le pulsioni egoiste del corpo… e colui che ti cavalca è il simbolo dell'uomo che le ha dominate. Immagino sia un onore per me… ma il tuo vero padrone dovrebbe essere…  
Neanche aveva finito di dirlo, che il delicato zampettare sul pavimento raddoppiò e una sagoma gigantesca si delineò, cavalcando verso di lui dalle sale interne in groppa ad un destriero identico. Dondolando da una parte all'altra, il corpo grassissimo, strabordante, riccamente vestito di un elefante con una zanna sola. Accennò un _namasté_ fermandosi di fronte a lui, che ricambiò istintivamente per quanto la scena apparisse stramba.  
_–Salute, mortale. Siamo lieti che ce l'abbia fatta a giungere nella nostra casa._  
–Uh, ti ringrazio, Signore degli Ostacoli. Non mi aspettavo una così bella accoglienza. Ma devo presumere che anche tu sia solo una guida?  
_–Naturalmente. Desideriamo parlarti tutti e TRE come si deve. Seguimi. Ti condurrò da mio padre e mia madre._  
Lo zucchero risuonava mentre percorrevano in silenzio i corridoi. Non ci volle molto. Entro qualche minuto, fiammelle rosse, arancio, gialle stavano danzando nell'aria, eseguendo figure complicate, scendendo in picchiata per poi radunarsi a girare in cerchio intorno al soffitto, sobbalzando quasi in preda a gioia o estasi. E un gemito basso pareva accompagnare le loro evoluzioni… un canto da monaco in meditazione o da derviscio danzante, sulla melodia di un qualche sutra. Troppo basso all'inizio per distinguere le parole, ma ben presto anche il volume iniziò a crescere.  
La sala centrale ne era piena. Fiamme multicolori, saltanti, festanti, incandescenti in tutto lo spazio disponibile. Nonostante non fosse necessario, provò il bisogno di abbassarsi per schivarle. Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto sudare, sebbene non fosse sicuro che emanassero realmente calore. Poi si riunirono…  
…tutte ammassandosi su uno dei due troni d'oro (o di marzapane?) entro la nicchia in alto. Formando l'immagine del ballerino sospeso su un piede solo, le quattro braccia piegate nella figura della danza che reggevano i suoi simboli sacri, il corpo ermafrodita. Il dio e la sua consorte erano apparsi nella propria incarnazione doppia, che li fondeva in uno.  
_–L'Era delle Tenebre è giunta–_ cantò la figura dolcemente. _–Il mondo sarà rinnovato dal fuoco come in esso è stato generato. Il karma di ognuno deciderà il pianeta in cui dovrà rinascere. Una grande guerra scoppierà tra i prescelti e gli scartati. Coloro che devono essere salvati saranno salvati. Coloro che devono essere abbandonati saranno abbandonati. Una nuova età dell'oro giungerà. Io mantengo in vita tutti gli esseri. Io do loro cibo e sostanza. Io, al momento opportuno, decido la loro morte. Gloria a me. A me inchinatevi._  
E senz'altro Ganesh l'aveva fatto, scendendo dalla sua cavalcatura e inginocchiandosi umilmente a terra davanti ai propri genitori. Lo notò con la coda dell'occhio, ma lui, chissà perché, si sentiva a suo agio nella propria traballante posizione a cavallo in quel momento.  
–Ehm– azzardò, interrompendo l'autoincensazione divina come se sentisse che toccava a lui parlare, –ma è proprio _necessario?  
–Dovresti saperlo. Non è forse in questo che credi? A ognuno secondo i suoi meriti, a ognuno secondo le sue azioni? Io creo. Io conservo. Io distruggo. Senza distruzione non può esservi rinascita. E senza rinascita, non può esservi distruzione. Perché dovresti volerti opporre a me?_  
–Uh–uh. Certe cose me le hanno insegnate fin da bambino. Sì, mi parevano anche giuste. Ma ultimamente… ci ho pensato parecchio. Fino a quando bisogna portarsi dietro tutto questo peso? Fino a quando le azioni passate devono perseguitarci? Chi decide chi è degno e chi no di essere salvato? E poi? Tornare a nascere per morire di nuovo? Senza altro scopo? Perdona, o Nutritore, ma questo… è troppo indifferente. Non mi piace.  
_–Ciò che dico è cosa ben nota. Alcuni uomini sono dominati dalla chiarezza. Altri dalla passione. Altri ancora dal passivo desiderio egoista. Non sono forse costoro a causare la distruzione? Non sono essi, e non noi, la causa di tutto? E non si condannano con ciò stesso da soli alla morte? Reprimendoli, io preservo l'esistenza dell'universo. Non è un nobile scopo?_  
–Già– rispose l'ometto grassoccio con espressione infelice, storcendo la bocca. –Eppure non è più una spiegazione che mi soddisfa. Non sei tu stesso l'incarnazione dei desideri distruttivi? E non è proprio per questo che sei chiamato salvatore? Ciò che tanto disprezziamo non può avere una funzione positiva? Probabilmente lo stesso vale anche per me. Non sono un tipo _complicato_, ma… dare dolcetti con una mano, bruciare con l'altra… a me sembra solo _ipocrita.  
–Lo ammetti tu stesso. Sei un figlio del desiderio. Sei troppo terreno per comprendere lo scopo finale._  
–Allora spiegamelo tu. Con che criterio giudichi ciò che tu stesso rappresenti?  
_–Non siete forse voi stessi a voler essere giudicati? Non siete voi ad invocarmi perché lo faccia? Cosa c'è di diverso dal vostro comportamento con gli animali che allevate? Siamo legati alla stessa ruota, voi e noi. Tutti diamo e riceviamo nutrimento gli uni dagli altri. Al tempo stabilito, tutto ciò che è stato emanato dovrà essere riassorbito. Perché non dovremmo raccogliere il frutto del nostro lavoro?_  
Un lampo di comprensione accese gli occhietti infossati. –Riassorbire… nutrimento… vorresti dire che per voi siamo come _maiali all'ingrasso_? È questo il senso del vostro _raccolto_?  
L'immagine divina parve turbata per la prima volta. _–Hai parlato anche troppo._  
–O forse ho _capito_ anche troppo? E già… miti e favole… voi ci nutrite… chi è che nutre _voi_? Credo che la prossima battuta sia… _mi fai vedere come si accende il forno_? Solo che io _so già_ come funziona.  
L'avatar si accese di luce. Inglobando il figlio che si era levato in piedi indignato a sua volta dinanzi al trono.  
I tre dei apparvero uniti in un solo corpo… maschio e femmina, proboscide d'elefante e petto straripante, ventre enorme e gambe danzanti, stringente armi in tutte le sue braccia. Con una piroetta dalla grazia mastodontica, si levò in aria avvolto in un'aura di fiamme d'arcobaleno, preparandosi a colpire. O ad ingoiare con zannute fauci spalancate.  
–Ho visto danzare meglio. E ho visto famiglie più _unite_ di così.– Mollò le briglie e imitò il gesto, circondandosi di un identico anello di fuoco. –Vabbe'. Vediamo di finirla in fretta. Anche perché sei uno spettacolo che preferirei dimenticare il prima possibile. Senza offesa.

_Sì. Di simbolo in simbolo, di pianeta in pianeta… continuiamo ad ascendere. Continuiamo a raccogliere sempre nuovi pezzi del puzzle. Che alla fine ci permetterà di risalire a te. Non puoi fermarci, ormai._

_**O vi ho lasciato credere di non poterlo fare. O vi ho permesso di arrivare fin dove siete.**___

Stai cercando di confondermi, ora? Un po' tardi. Il tuo disagio al loro risveglio era autentico, non posso essere ingannato su questo. Non puoi alterare la tua stessa mente fino a questo punto. Non siamo l'unico intralcio per i tuoi piani?

_**E se io avessi più di una mente? E se io avessi più di un piano?  
E se io avessi favorito tutte le vostre vittorie, anche mentre cercavo di ostacolarle?  
Improvvido infante… le vostre azioni potrebbero anche impedirmi di realizzare un paradiso, e condannare la terra all'inferno… potrebbero anche riuscire a mutare il futuro…  
…ma comunque mi aiutebbero a far sì che si REALIZZI. E io… nel ciclo del tempo… avrò a disposizione un altro tentativo.  
Hai dato per scontato che io abbia commesso un errore. E se non fosse così? Ciò che avete generato… potrebbe essere la mia nemesi… distruggermi… oppure potrebbe essere il mio MIGLIORE STRUMENTO.  
Altrimenti chiediti: perché non vi avrei annientato molto prima che acquisiste tanto potere? E in effetti… ci HO provato più di una volta…  
Ma era altrettanto importante… che VIVESTE… per poter combattere PER me.  
Quando sarà tutto finito, io avrò vinto comunque. E se qualcuno di voi dovesse sopravvivere… avrà il rimorso di aver condannato con le proprie mani la storia a ripetersi nel modo PEGGIORE. Di aver favorito il giro della grande ruota, invece di spezzarlo.  
E di avermi SERVITO in ogni caso. Come doveva essere fin dall'inizio.  
Altrimenti… perché vi avrei RESO quello che siete?**___

Cosa… cosa vuoi dire?…  
Tu… chi SEI in realtà?  
Perché… continuo a sentirti con diverse voci?…  
Tu… tu non… sarai…

**Il Sire dal Manto Stellato**

–«Oh, quanto ci è dolce la vita! Giacché preferiamo soffrire ogni ora pene mortali, piuttosto che morir d'un colpo solo!» Re Lear… Certo che non vorrei fare l'una né l'altra cosa… potendo scegliere…  
Buio. Molto più all'interno che fuori… come in un quadro di Magritte. Le finestre rivelavano un cielo londinese ancora ingentilito da tracce di azzurro, e tetti di case senza luci accese… non che questo potesse voler dire molto…  
…mentre dentro… corridoi oscuri. Tendaggi spettrali. Un labirinto di porte.  
E dietro ogni porta…  
Tranne quelle che davano sull'esterno, ovviamente. Quelle le aveva provate in ogni modo. _Non_ si volevano aprire. Impossibile perfino strisciarvi o scorrervi sotto. Be'… era anche _ovvio_ aspettarselo…  
Era già venuto in quel teatro parecchie volte. Sul palco o in platea. Non aveva _mai_ avuto una pianta simile. Non si trovava dove _credeva_ di trovarsi… la realtà era alterata… oppure… sovrapposta a qualcos'altro…  
Be'… un mondo sommamente mutevole… non poteva dire che non fosse uno scenario _adeguato_ per la sua battaglia.  
Aveva già visto qualcosa del genere…  
–…Ora _dove_ si sarà cacciato?  
Girava lentamente su se stesso, cercando di non perdere di vista nessun varco da cui il suo avversario potesse sbucare all'improvviso. Non che in precedenza fosse servito. Gli strappi nella divisa nuova lo testimoniavano.  
Ma se fosse riuscito almeno a prevedere da dove sarebbe arrivato il prossimo colpo…  
_Creeeak…_  
…dall'_alto?!_  
Si scostò appena in tempo per evitare la punta del fioretto.  
Il riquadro di luce che lo aveva investito si richiuse di colpo. L'uomo sottile e baffuto gli atterrò dinanzi con una capriola, un lieve rammarico ironico in viso per aver mancato il bersaglio, giocando con la punta della lama e poi facendogliela ondeggiare davanti al naso mentre tornava in posizione di guardia. Cappello con la piuma, brache rigonfie, era l'impeccabile ritratto di Don Giovanni il Bastardo d'Aragona.  
_–Bravo. Pare che tu sia un po' migliorato. Ma faresti bene a farti dare il colpo di grazia subito, invece di prolungare la tua agonia._  
–A ciò già risposi, nobiluomo… e comunque… il copione non è _ancora_ scritto fino in fondo, mi pare! Mi spiace ma credo che dovrò importunarvi ancora un po'!  
_–Ah, non temere. La cosa mi diverte sommamente–_ ghignò l'altro. _–«Ogni interferenza, intralcio, impedimento sarà per me una medicina»: Molto Rumore Per Nulla._  
La cosa inquietante era che l'aveva detto con la sua stessa precisa intonazione…  
Seguì un'altra stoccata.  
Fece un salto indietro.  
Rimodellandosi nella forma di messer Benedetto, con perfetto costume di scena e spadino alla mano.  
Abiti, armi… tutte queste cose prima non aveva potuto imitarle. Logicamente: anche un potere come il suo aveva dei limiti fisici. Ma ora… sembrava che questi fossero svaniti. Poteva riprodurre abilità, equipaggiamento, raggi di energia… qualsiasi cosa… con l'unico limite, pareva, della sua immaginazione… che era sempre stata _considerevole_.  
Modificare la realtà stessa, forse… come apparentemente potevano fare i nemici? Se così era, fino a che punto?  
–Ebben battiamoci come non potemmo sulla scena, monsignore!  
Le spade s'incrociarono una volta.  
Poi l'avversario saltò dentro un'altra porta apertasi in quell'istante, tirandosi il mantello sul volto. Un'altra luce brillò per un attimo sulla scena e scomparve.  
Si precipitò alle sue calcagna. Provò ad aprire.  
Niente. Solo un pezzo di muro.  
Passò alla porta successiva e la richiuse subito in preda alle vertigini: c'era dietro un vuoto vorticante di sfumature dai colori malati, senza confini apparenti.  
Una terza.  
Un treno futuristico quasi gli piombò addosso. Ebbe il tempo di scorgere enormi guglie tecnologiche e automobili volanti prima di sbattere il battente impedendosi di fare la fine di Wil Coyote. Ci si appoggiò contro ansimante come tradizione vuole.  
–Bene…  
O erano tutte illusioni… o in qualche modo si trovava prigioniero in un crocevia di diverse realtà. Magari di diverse epoche. Uno spazio pluridimensionale… ehi, non era soltanto un esperto di teatro elisabettiano, aveva anche una cultura scientifica _lui_, sebbene non amasse farne mostra! Le sapeva certe cose!  
Restava da vedere come sarebbero potute servirgli _adesso_.  
Poteva anche darsi che la sua considerevole immaginazione venisse usata _contro_ di lui… doveva tener presente anche questo.  
_Creeeak…_  
Entrata…  
Botta. Con un bastone pieno di campanelli.  
Il buffone di Re Lear.  
Parata. Col manico di un _manganello_.  
Il connestabile Dogberry.  
_–Te la cavi bene. Anche se sei PAZZO a resistermi._  
Scambio di battute…  
–Senti chi parla… e comunque… «Quando s'invecchia si perde il senno»… Molto Rumore Per Nulla…  
_–Ebbene, «Tu non avresti dovuto invecchiare prima di diventar savio»: Re Lear!  
Creeeeeak….  
Exit._  
Come previsto… apparentemente gli attacchi seguivano sempre lo stesso schema…  
Non c'era neanche da dubitare… che l'attaccante fosse lo stesso, sebbene si presentasse ogni volta sotto un diverso personaggio. Come _versatilità_ senza dubbio poteva competere con lui… e anche come conoscenza delle battute…  
Il che lo irritava un po'… ma gli stimolava anche il senso drammatico…  
Sarebbe stata una battaglia di _wit_… o anche un duello di magia, come Prospero… o meglio, Merlino contro Madam Mim. Ebbene, ben giungesse!  
E tanto per cominciare…  
Quel posto poteva avere più dimensioni… ma il bel tomo poteva arrivare soltanto da trecentosessanta gradi intorno, giusto?  
E non era che lui non potesse avere gli occhi anche _dietro_ la testa…  
_Shullllup…_  
Un po' raccapricciante, lo ammetteva. _Funzionale_, però.  
Anche se naturalmente non poteva essere certo…  
_Creeeeak…_  
…che anche _quattro o cinque_ paia avrebbero funzionato.  
Fu afferrato all'improvviso. Alla gola. Da _quale_ direzione non avrebbe proprio saputo dirlo.  
Be', alquanto _sgradevole_… però… non poteva dire che non fosse anche un vantaggio…  
Trattenendo il fiato, allacciò molteplici tentacoli attorno al braccio dell'antagonista che lo avvinghiava alle spalle.  
Percepì la nuova porta aprirsi, più che vederla. L'altro passava in una diversa dimensione dopo ogni scambio di colpi per pura strategia… oppure perché non poteva rimanere nello spazio normale a lungo? Perché in quest'ultimo caso…  
_–Interessante…_  
…non avendo il tempo per scrollarselo di dosso… sarebbe stato costretto a portarlo _con_ sé.  
_–Ebbene, se ci tieni tanto guarda pure per cosa ti stai battendo, folle!_  
La luce che lo avvolse lo soffocò quasi una seconda volta. Durò solo un istante.  
Poi si spense, nel momento in cui la stretta si rilasciava. Per depositarlo… dove?  
Aprì gli occhi…  
In un mondo che gli era stato solo _descritto_ prima di quel momento.  
_–«Sebbene la scienza naturale possa ragionare così e cosà, la natura stessa si trova flagellata dalle conseguenze». Re Lear. Guarda cosa hanno fatto gli uomini al loro pianeta. Guarda cosa accadrà se VINCERETE._  
Il fantasma alle sue spalle si era trasformato in un uomo anziano, barbuto, in abito da nobile. Quasi inconsciamente, lo imitò mentre si alzava in piedi, aggiungendoci un mantello d'argento e una corona macchiata di sangue sulla testa.  
–«La vita non è che un'ombra che cammina… un povero attore…» Macbeth…– mormorò.  
Fissò gli occhi sul desolato spettacolo.  
Una giungla immensa copriva il paesaggio… da cui spuntavano qua e là rovine di palazzi altissimi.  
Piante mai viste dimenavano foglie e tentacoli semoventi, ghermendo a caso animali bizzarri…  
Nessun essere sembrava uguale all'altro. Mante volanti con teste da roditore… ragni giganteschi dalle zampe da rettile.  
E qua e là… creature umane o umanoidi urlavano fuggendo inseguite da dinosauri, o mostri usciti dalla fantasia di un ubriaco… o invocavano pietà nella loro presa… o si fermavano a raccogliere i compagni caduti per divorarli.  
Esseri con tre braccia, con una sola gamba e quattro occhi, con code di serpente per gambe…  
Non aveva parole di fronte ad una scena simile. Poteva essere… una delle _prime volte_ che accadeva.  
_–Immagino ti piaccia–_ ghignò il suo avversario con crudeltà, avvicinandoglisi alle spalle. _–Lo SAPEVATE che questo sarebbe stato il futuro. Ora sai anche che l'avrete VOLUTO VOI._  
Scosse la testa. –No… non può essere.– Si voltò cambiando forma nuovamente in quella del vecchio principe Leonato. –«No, no: lo considereremo un sogno finché non si rivelerà vero». Molto Rumore Per Nulla. Noi combattiamo per _evitare_ questo. Il futuro _non può_ essere già scritto.  
_–A quanto pare hai bisogno di qualche lezione supplementare.  
Urk…_  
Aveva abbassato troppo la guardia. La spada gli entrò nella pancia fino all'elsa e uscì dalla schiena, infilzandolo come uno spiedino. E reggendolo così in modo indicibilmente doloroso, lo spettro spiccò un salto dentro una nuova porta nell'aria. In un altro mondo. E un altro. E un altro ancora. O forse lo stesso mondo in tempi diversi.  
Tutti erano orribili.  
_–«La terra a me sembra uno sterile promontorio»: Amleto…_  
Un deserto senza vita, ammorbato da fumi velenosi…  
_–«In natura l'unica cosa corrotta è la mente umana»: La Dodicesima Notte!_  
Cupole erette sotto mari di liquami, assediate da mostri innaturali…  
_–«Che cos'è l'uomo, se il suo principale bene e impiego del suo tempo è solo mangiare e dormire?» Amleto!_  
Creature grottesche senza arti, solo stomaci da riempire, alimentate da tubi collegati allo stomaco, rinchiuse in bozzoli tecnologici mentre fuori bambini scheletrici strisciavano…  
_–Se lasciati a voi stessi… QUESTO è quello che raggiungerete! In qualsiasi futuro! Siete troppo marci per avere altre possibilità!_  
il suo aspetto cambiava in continuazione ad ogni battuta. La sua presa non si allentava.  
Lottando per sopportare il dolore, strinse le mani sulla lama che lo trapassava. I suoi tessuti vi si strinsero attorno.  
_Poteva_ rigenerare le proprie ferite… ma… prima…  
Socchiuse un occhio e colse l'attimo in cui stavano ripassando di nuovo nel teatro per dare uno strappo improvviso con tutte le sue forze. Colto di sorpresa, l'altro fece una capriola in aria per raddrizzarsi. Lui ne eseguì una speculare e ricaddero in posizione uno di fronte all'altro.  
–«O questa dottrina, che gran cosa è»: La Bisbetica Domata! Mentre tu straparlavi… sono riuscito ad inventarmi un piano dopotutto! Ed ora, vogliamo lottare come _noi stessi_?  
Riprese il suo aspetto… e l'altro fece altrettanto.  
Vale a dire, non il _proprio_ ma il _suo_. Si ritrovò ad incrociare le spade con un gemello.  
–Uh, molto simbolico, nevvero? O anche, lo si potrebbe definire un trucco di scena da quattro soldi…  
_–Si potrebbe dire… che «Ahimé, io piuttosto odio me stesso»: Riccardo III!_  
Quasi non ebbe il tempo di evitare la prima stoccata. Rimbalzarono avanti e indietro da un capo all'altro del corridoio.  
_–Nonostante tutto, vuoi ancora resistere. Quale presunzione._  
–Che vuol che le dica, sire… «Sono troppo vecchio per imparare». Re Lear. Faccio quello che so fare e ho sempre fatto. «Non perderci il sonno: non devi pensare che siamo fatti di stoffa così flaccida»: Amleto.  
Gemello, forse… ma apparentemente ben più abile di lui con la spada! Troppe botte andavano a segno e tagliuzzavano l'uniforme… fino a che una trovò una falla nella sua guardia e lo colse dritto al petto. Si afflosciò a terra inerte, con gli occhi strabuzzati e la lingua fuori.  
_–«Adesso è così silenzioso, riservato e grave, mentre in vita era uno sciocco furfante chiacchierone»: Amleto. «Dov'è ora il tuo splendore?» Re Lear. Potrei dire così… se non sapessi che stai FINGENDO. Alzati._  
La smorfia mortuaria si ricompose in un ghigno. Si sollevò strofinandosi la testa. –Ah, scoperto così in fretta? D'altra parte stiamo recitando, nevvero? Come tu reciti fingendo d'esser me. «Un falso volto deve celare ciò che il falso cuore conosce». Macbeth.  
_–Per te è dunque tutto solo uno spettacolo._  
–Vuol darmi a intendere che per lei non è lo stesso? Alla fine sarò soddisfatto se avrò fatto bene la mia parte… come colui «che pensa d'aver ben fatto agli occhi della gente, udendo applausi e grida generali, titubante nell'animo, ancora fisso nel dubbio se queste perle di lode siano sue oppur no»: Il Mercante di Venezia. Sono un istrione, dopotutto.  
_–Così pare–_ ghignò l'altro. _–Ma ti assicuro… che i tuoi poteri non basteranno a salvarti. Alla fine, sarai morto DAVVERO._  
–Ehi, «fatti coraggio come meglio puoi: lunga è la notte che non trova mai il giorno»: Macbeth.– Strizzò l'occhio e ripartì all'attacco.  
Affondo. Parata.  
_–Tieni così in poco conto la tua vita?_  
–«Ho vissuto abbastanza: il cammino della mia vita è al cader delle foglie aride e gialle»: Macbeth. Anche se un personaggio cade… i racconti continuano. E comunque…  
Il doppio dovette afferrarsi un braccio. Sangue stava sgorgando… senza che si fosse accorto di aver ricevuto il colpo. Ringhiò.  
–…«Son più impegnato quando meno faccio»: La Tempesta!  
Sembrava che tutte le porte si fossero aperte contemporaneamente. Passavano attraverso stanze buie colme di tormente di neve acida, città tentacolari. Futuri, passati, oppure mondi paralleli…  
_–Eppure hai visto. SAI cosa verrà da tutto questo._  
–«Chi gioca ben con le parole può prontamente stravolgerne il senso»: La Dodicesima Notte. Potresti esserti inventato tutto… o forse è la verità… oppure quel che ci aspetta se _perdiamo_. Non lo so. So solo che io combatto _qui_ e _ora_… e non sarà così che mi farai riperdere la fede. Inoltre…  
Si fermò di colpo. Compì un gesto svolazzante nell'aria, mostrando uno sforzo intenso in volto.  
L'avversario esitò. Poi gridò. Cadde in ginocchio come ferito a morte, mentre le pareti si contorcevano e danzavano. Anche i suoi lineamenti presero a farsi confusi.  
–…come immaginavo. Non sei un _semplice_ mutaforma… tutto questo posto è parte di te. Mi era già capitata in passato una cosa simile. «A volte penso di non aver più spirito degli altri…» La Dodicesima Notte… però sono riuscito ad arrivarci… e ora ho _anche_ il potere di svelare le mascherate altrui. Vediamo finalmente il tuo vero aspetto!  
Lo guardò tenersi la faccia…  
Mentre il teatro riassumeva i suoi veri contorni familiari e luminosi.  
Lo vide, ancora con l'abito sfavillante… ma con mento sporgente, occhi folli, denti da topo. Pochi capelli di foggia bizzarra.  
–Già. Ti conosco… Loki, dio multiforme… o meglio… lo scienziato del futuro che credeva di essere lui… mi ricordo di te. Forse quindi siete _tutti_ viaggiatori del tempo… tornati qui per i vostri giochi di potere.  
Si chinò quasi con pietà sul nemico. –«Quale causa è così contaminata e corrotta che il condimento di una voce graziosa non possa oscurare il male manifesto?» Il Mercante di Venezia… Un aspetto gradevole… un aspetto potente per convincerci a sottometterci… Avete potere, ve lo riconosco. Ma «La grandezza diviene abuso, quando disgiunga pietà da potere»: Giulio Cesare. Cosa c'è… niente più citazioni da parte tua?  
L'ometto alzò gli occhi stretti, con ironico odio in volto. _–Cosa ne dici di questo…–_ mormorò. _–«Annota bene, o mondo: esser diretti e onesti non è sicuro». Otello. Potresti aver ragione o no… ma non lo saprai da me._  
–Come vuoi.– La larga bocca si storse in una smorfia verso il basso. –Ma se lo pensi davvero, onesto Jago… allora non sei capace di credere in te stesso né in altri. E questo, mi spiace dirlo… vuol dire che non sei neanche un _vero_ attore. Solo uno bravo a far finta.  
Tacque. Nel mondo tornato normale, un raggio dell'incostante luna cadde su di loro come la luce di un ultimo riflettore.

_Mondi che si mescolano. Universi che fluiscono gli uni negli altri. Non sappiamo cosa sta succedendo… solo che bisogna combattere per non perdere tutto quello che amiamo. O anche quel che non amiamo né ci piace, ma perlomeno ci ha dato finora un minimo di sicurezza.  
Ci ritroviamo in luoghi che non ci sono familiari, ad affrontare creature sconosciute per il bene di sconosciuti… che dimensione è questa? Da che parte stanno della barricata tutte queste persone che scappano? Da che parte stanno questi angeli e questi mostri, e le mie armi funzioneranno con loro?  
Di certo questa non è la nostra Terra… pezzi e bocconi del nostro mondo sembrano fondersi con tutte le altre possibilità. Dalla nostra parte, io e le mie compagne eravamo abituate a difendere uno schieramento contro l'altro, a riconoscere chi proveniva dall'altro lato del muro e ad abbatterlo senza farci altre domande, perché era questo il modo per sopravvivere. Ora restiamo disorientate. Qui non ci sono più mura, oppure ce ne sono ovunque.  
Attorno a noi… altre persone… con armi che non abbiamo mai visto prima… oppure con spade e costumi d'epoca, come se fossero sbucate da epoche diverse, oltre che da mondi diversi… con pelli di animali addosso, con acconciature da samurai… con tute spaziali… tutti hanno lo sguardo di chi si fa le nostre stesse domande. E tutti, come noi, lottano senza una parola, come se anche loro avessero compreso di non avere altra scelta.  
Avevo già sentito parlare di universi paralleli… ne avevo avuto anche qualche esperienza… questo qual è? Uno dove le cose sono andate meglio, o peggio? Uno dove io posso essere utile, o dove tutto il mio addestramento, le mie tecniche, il mio corpo non valgono a niente?  
E tuttavia… ho la netta sensazione… che se QUESTO LUOGO dovesse cadere sarebbe la fine anche per il mondo che conosco.  
Non mi sono mai sentita così inutile… così insignificante in quello che credo, in quello che ho sempre sostenuto e difeso… e allo stesso tempo… così importante come ME STESSA… per difendere qualcosa di ben più vitale.  
Ebbene… lo farò. In fondo, non lo facevo anche al mio paese? Combattere senza comprendere fino in fondo gli scopi di chi mi mandava in missione? Perché era necessario?  
Non è questo il compito di una buona kunoichi?  
Attivo di nuovo la mia mitragliatrice incorporata.  
Addosso tutti… compagni… diamo tutto quello che possiamo… e preghiamo…  
…che coloro a cui è affidata la PARTE PRINCIPALE in questo scontro… abbiano la forza di vincere._

**L'Azzurro Dominatore**

–D'accordo. Non si può dire che questa non me l'aspettassi. Però mi pare tanto un _dejà vu_…  
Era buio profondo giù nella Fossa delle Marianne. L'abisso più estremo della terra, un'oscurità che i raggi del sole filtrati dall'oceano non riuscivano a raggiungere. La pressione sarebbe stata insopportabile anche per un sommozzatore munito di scafandro. Lui invece non aveva alcun problema… il suo corpo reagiva all'ambiente molto meglio di quanto fosse abituato prima, e i suoi occhi perforavano le tenebre senza alcuna difficoltà. E poi…  
A un suo gesto in avanti, la corrente che lo sospingeva aumentò d'intensità, avvicinandolo più rapidamente all'oggetto che aveva avvistato.  
L'acqua era stata sua alleata. Adesso era al suo _servizio_.  
Aveva incontrato mostri marini di ogni genere, durante la discesa. Squali giganteschi, draghi, dinosauri carnivori, meduse e anche roba più bizzarra. Nessuno era stato un grosso ostacolo. Ora, come un archeologo avventuriero subacqueo, si posò sul fondo e si diresse a piedi verso la gigantesca rovina…  
…della piramide.  
–Se mi dicessero che è stata costruita qui, sarebbe inverosimile. Se mi dicessero che è finita qui dopo un cataclisma, ci sarebbe da chiedersi perché non è rimasta schiacciata. No. È una di _quelle_. La riconosco. Credevo che ci fossimo liberati di tutte. _Sembra_ antica, ma…  
Riusciva ad individuare le minuscole bocche da fuoco nascoste nella muratura. Non si girarono verso di lui al suo avvicinarsi. Sembrava che fossero state tutte bruciate o distrutte.  
Salvo forse _una…  
ZZZAKKKK…._  
Si gettò di lato e la mise fuori uso con un colpo preciso di pistola senza tante cerimonie.  
–Un relitto, quindi? O forse qualcos'altro? Dopotutto, perché altrimenti mi ci avrebbero invitato?  
La porta… o il portello… principale era semidivelto e spezzato in due tronconi di metallo ricoperto illusoriamente di pietra erosa. In mezzo, l'apertura pareva appena sufficiente a far passare qualcosa di un po' più grande di un essere umano. Non ignorò il suggerimento.  
Nel momento in cui varcò la soglia, l'acqua gli rimase alle spalle.  
–Un campo di forza?…  
L'interno della rovina era umido ma pieno d'aria, con solo qualche goccia che cadeva qua e là riecheggiando e scavando la pietra. Difficile che una bolla fosse rimasta intrappolata nonostante tutte quelle aperture. Alcuni dei sistemi di supporto dovevano essere rimasti in funzione. Gli sovvenne che l'atmosfera interna poteva essere molto diversa da quella terrestre… Meglio passare subito alla bombola d'ossigeno incorporata.  
Non gli sfuggiva neanche il pericolo della situazione. Senz'acqua intorno, era privo della sua principale arma. Forse era proprio _questo_ che voleva… chiunque lo stesse aspettando. Se fosse andato ad infilarsi in una trappola, sarebbe riuscito a tirarsene fuori? Per prudenza, estrasse la pistola.  
Continuò ad avanzare con cautela. Si guardava intorno senza abbassare la guardia. Meglio non mettersi spalle al muro se non sapeva cosa potesse uscirne.  
Però… all'apparenza, non sembrava nient'altro che un vero antico tempio… come ne aveva visti a volte prendendo parte a qualche spedizione archeologica. Era molto diversa da quelle che aveva già conosciuto… scavalcava lastroni di soffitto e pilastri caduti, a volte doveva saltare oltre squarci aperti nel pavimento.  
Poi vide il primo degli altari.  
Si aprivano a intervalli regolari nel muro. Nicchie contenenti statue quasi perfettamente conservate… di un materiale dalla strana luminescenza azzurrina, appena avvertibile. Corpi umani con volti animali, strani strumenti, scettri e simboli in pugno… con la presenza sempre ritornante della croce della vita…  
–Certo… cos'altro si dovrebbe trovare in una piramide? Be', salvo forse in _questa_.  
Sembrava ci fossero tutti. Iside col piccolo Horus sulle ginocchia, protettrice delle acque e dei naviganti. Osiride morto e risorto con scettro e correggia, piante attorno ai suoi piedi. Il messaggero dei morti dalla testa di sciacallo. La gatta e la leonessa, la vacca e il coccodrillo… l'intero pantheon egizio. I misteriosi invasori spaziali che avevano respinto tanto tempo addietro adoravano dunque quegli dei? Ne avevano forse portato loro il culto sulla Terra? Oppure… erano _loro stessi_ quelle divinità? Qual era il loro aspetto reale?  
E c'erano _altre_ statue, più in là… di stili completamente differenti, per quanto sempre antichi. Il pantheon sumero… quello babilonese, derivato da esso… altre figure con nomi iscritti in caratteri cuneiformi… le riconosceva tutte… sembrava che tutte avessero un posto in quello strano tempio generale… ognuna fissa nella propria severa posizione veneranda…  
Ognuna… con un'aria… stranamente _artefatta_ e _artificiale_… che lo ammoniva di non fidarsi. Quel posto lo convinceva sempre meno.  
Tra una nicchia e l'altra, fiorivano affreschi e geroglifici ancora leggibili. L'alfabeto ieratico era riconoscibilissimo, e sapeva decifrarlo… però quelle immagini, sebbene di stile familiare, non le aveva mai viste prima… vide le teste di rana e serpente degli Otto Dei del Caos, l'Ogdoade… precedenti all'Enneade di Eliopolis… immersi nelle acque primordiali. Riconobbe la montagnola dell'isola primordiale da loro creata, dov'era stato generato il sole.  
Ma non aveva mai visto l'isola rappresentata _sopra la figura di un triangolo_. Che somigliava in modo inquietante ad una _carta geografica_. E perché su di essa parevano trovarsi strutture molto simili a _templi greci_?  
La struttura rombò. Controllò i dintorni circospetto prima di riprendere il suo esame. Accese la torcia per vedere meglio.  
Sembravano… registrazioni storiche…  
Esseri in toga e peplo, circondati da… rettili giganteschi? Vulcani e villaggi primitivi? A bordo di misteriosi carri volanti?  
Mostri di mitologie diverse… minotauri, centauri, sirene… al loro servizio? Plasmati dall'argilla da loro… come gli umani erano stati plasmati dall'argilla per fare da servi agli dei…  
Ad opera di…  
Un rumore sordo. Si voltò. Sparò quasi ancor prima di vedere chi l'avesse provocato.  
Una forma umanoide si accasciò inerte contro il muro opposto. Si avvicinò per esaminarla.  
Rivestimento insettoide, gommoso… maschera su tutto il volto… respiratore… aveva _già_ visto anche qualcosa di simile… solo che…  
–Già… questi esseri umani modificati non dovevano essere _nemici_ degli alieni, in teoria? Un infiltrato per distruggere questo posto? Da quanto tempo? Oppure… è fin da allora che la cosa mi rode il cervello…  
Perché adesso aveva l'impressione nettissima di essere _osservato_?  
Fu come aver udito la nota limpida di un diapason cristallino. Si voltò. E tutte le statue nelle loro alcove si erano voltate a loro volta verso di _lui_. Fissandolo.  
_–Figlio mio._  
Bene. Doveva aspettarselo. L'aria tremolò di un colore azzurrino. Poi, dall'incresparsi delle onde, si precisò via via meglio la figura dell'uomo dalla lunga barba, gli occhi infossati invisibili, la ricca veste sciolta e l'alta corona dalla strana foggia sulla testa. Pesci cangianti sembravano nuotare nell'aria attorno a lui, tuffandosi nei due torrenti che gli facevano da ali, e poi fuoriuscendone nuovamente.  
–Enki. O Ea. Il dio babilonese delle acque– mormorò, alzandosi in piedi. –Chissà perché non sono affatto sorpreso di questo colloquio in un posto simile.  
_–Ed anche il creatore dell'uomo, figlio mio–_ rispose solenne la figura. _–Ed anche il suo salvatore dal diluvio. Ed ora che un nuovo cataclisma si approssima, è forse strano che io speri di evitarlo parlandone con voi?_  
–Il creatore dell'uomo… già… di una razza di servi che lavorassero al vostro posto e compissero sacrifici per nutrirvi. E hai salvato il genere umano per lo stesso motivo… altrimenti sareste morti di fame. I tuoi colleghi non ci avevano pensato quando decisero di sterminarci… tu sì. In altre parole, vi serviva forza lavoro e qualcuno che credesse in voi, per mantenere la supremazia. Sia che foste _davvero_ dei… oppure no.  
_–Immaginavo che le tue recenti… esperienze ti avessero insegnato ad essere più umile nei confronti di ciò che non conosci–_ sorrise il dio benevolmente, con aria nient'affatto offesa.  
–Umile sì. Stupido no.– Rinfoderò la pistola, ma molto lentamente, volendo render chiaro che non per questo si fidava dell'interlocutore. –Conosco la storia. E me ne è stata raccontata una simile anche l'altra volta che sono stato in un posto del genere. Chissà perché però non mi convinse fino in fondo. Ma sono disposto ad ascoltare. Magari adesso ti offrirai generosamente di riempire i vuoti?  
_–Naturalmente. Se ciò può evitare la catastrofe. E dal momento che la metti così, sono disposto ad essere sincero. Continua ad esaminare l'affresco dall'inizio alla fine, e vi troverai le tue risposte._  
Osservò. Notò le figure circolari, sospese nell'aria al di sopra dell'isola. Le strane macchine dotate di molte zampe sottili, sulle quali sembrava viaggiassero uomini e dei… tutte cose che ricordava bene di aver visto anche _a grandezza naturale.  
–Ammetto liberamente che siamo alieni. Venimmo qui da… altrove. Costruimmo la nostra roccaforte su un'isola del vostro oceano, dove ponemmo il nostro motore spaziotemporale che ci aveva permesso di attraversare gigantesche distanze in pochissimi anni… e lo convertimmo in una fonte d'energia illimitata per rendere fertile il suolo e alimentare le nostre macchine. Esistono resoconti della nostra antica casa in ogni cultura, per quanto discordanti… voi umani primitivi di allora la chiamavate…_  
–…Atlantide– annuì lui. –Era qui che volevi arrivare.  
Notò immagini di vita quotidiana. Di conquiste, guerre e scoperte.  
_–La nostra vita non fu sempre facile… ma per migliaia di anni prosperammo. Insegnammo molte cose ai vostri antenati nel corso dei nostri viaggi d'esplorazione, e… sì… li modificammo anche geneticamente… perché potessero esserci utili… anche perché temevamo che prima o poi i nostri nemici sarebbero giunti al nostro inseguimento e ci avrebbero attaccati… non voglio giustificarci, ma eravamo impauriti. Neanche noi eravamo perfetti. La nostra vita era lunga: tra questo e la tecnologia di cui eravamo in possesso… la nostra capacità di viaggiare nel tempo come nello spazio… è logico che ci abbiate ritenuti esseri soprannaturali. E noi, è vero, abbiamo approfittato di questa vostra credulità._  
Nuovo cenno d'assenso. Non approvazione, né diniego. –Continua.  
_–Molte vostre civiltà ricevettero impulso da noi… mutuarono la nostra arte, le nostre conoscenze. Via via che anche i terrestri progredivano, a volte ci trovammo anche in guerra contro di loro. Ma nel complesso, tutto andava bene… finché…_  
–…Finché «loro» non vi trovarono qui, vero? L'ho già sentito raccontare, anche questo.  
_–Sì… noi combattemmo… disperatamente… coadiuvati anche dai nostri servitori, non c'è ragione di non dirlo… demmo fondo a tutte le nostre energie… fin quando, fatalmente, un attacco diretto alla capitale… non mandò fuori controllo il motore spaziotempo. Il cataclisma che ne seguì cancellò tutto… affondò l'isola e causò uno spostamento dell'asse terrestre, provocando ovunque terremoti e inondazioni…_  
E in effetti il disastro era descritto nell'affresco con dovizia di particolari.  
–Il Diluvio Universale.  
_–Esatto. I superstiti tra noi… io ero uno di loro… portarono in salvo quanti più umani possibile. Ironicamente, anche se avevamo perso tutto, la catastrofe stessa ci diede il vantaggio necessario per sconfiggere almeno temporaneamente i nemici… metterli in ibernazione all'interno delle loro navi spaziali piramidali. In seguito, alcuni di noi si confusero con gli uomini, cercando di guidarli o solo vivendo tra loro, e trasmettendo la storia ai loro figli ibridi. Altri si ritirarono in luoghi isolati, mutando se stessi per sopravvivere, oppure aspettando in una gabbia d'oro la fine… pochi tentarono di ricostruire la macchina del tempo e recuperare il motore, che aveva generato un'anomalia cronotopica nella zona di mare dov'era affondato… credo che l'abbiate incontrata…_  
–…il Triangolo delle Bermude, immagino. Sì.  
_–Questa situazione è rimasta invariata per migliaia di anni. Ma ora… non si sa come… le energie del motore stanno sfuggendo al controllo e provocando anomalie in tutto il pianeta. Presto esso ne sarà inglobato e completamente sconvolto, forse distrutto. In questa situazione… questo nuovo Diluvio… possiamo solo fare ciò che già facemmo l'ultima volta. Portare in salvo più gente possibile e piangere per tutti gli altri. Capisci che siamo obbligati, figlio mio? Capisci che non abbiamo altra scelta? Che dovreste aiutarci anziché ostacolarci?_  
–Sì. Sì, certo, come no. Capisco benissimo.– Continuava ad annuire ripetutamente, fissando i disegni. –È una storia esauriente. E spiega parecchie cose. Estremamente convincente, direi.– Poi si voltò, estraendo e puntando nuovamente la pistola. –Se non fosse una balla.  
_–Cosa?…_  
–O per meglio dire… un _sogno confuso_… come il nome di quella sirena, già… forse anche voi ci credete. Anche _tu_ ci credi. Vi è stato inculcato. Ma non è _coerente_. Come se lo stesso che l'ha ideato volesse darci uno spiraglio per capire che non è vero. Lo pensai già da allora… una confusione di macchine e mostri messi insieme da vecchi fumetti e film, che sembravano stare ora da una parte ora dall'altra… che ci attaccavano appena cominciavamo a pensare… una quantità di spiegazioni contraddittorie… non riuscire a farci un'idea chiara sull'identità e le motivazioni dei nostri avversari… _finte battaglie_ per catturare la nostra attenzione… a che pro? Probabilmente… proprio come ora… tutta un'elaborata _mascherata_ per portarci dove _qualcuno_ voleva. _Mezze verità_. C'è certamente un fondamento reale. Ma _l'essenziale_ resta nascosto… anche se comincio ad avere un'idea di _cosa_ possa essere. E di _chi_ ci sia dietro realmente.  
Sparò.  
Il laser attraversò da parte a parte l'immagine tremolante del dio oltraggiato.  
–E anche tu sei fasullo, come pensavo. Un ologramma. Bene. Suppongo che ora non vorrete che vada a _riferire_ quel che ho capito. Ma naturalmente, lo immaginerete… non ho intenzione di farmi battere facilmente.  
Tese la mano verso il muro, mentre le statue iniziavano a scendere dai piedistalli.  
Tirò.  
La pietra si crepò e spaccò. L'acqua prese a invadere il passaggio.  
–Coraggio. Vediamo… chi sarà a sopravvivere a questo nuovo Diluvio.


	27. Vǫluspá

**Vǫluspá**

_Il sole si oscura  
La terra sprofonda nel mare,  
Scompaiono dal cielo  
Le stelle lucenti.  
Sibila il vapore  
Con quel che alimenta la vita,  
Alta gioca la vampa  
Col cielo stesso._

_Feroce latra Garmr  
Dinanzi a Gnipahellir:  
I lacci si spezzeranno  
E il lupo correrà.  
Molte scienze ella conosce:  
Da lontano scorgo  
Il destino degli dèi,  
Possenti divinità di vittoria._

_Affiorare lei vede  
Ancora una volta  
La terra dal mare  
Di nuovo verde.  
Cadono le cascate,  
Vola alta l'aquila,  
Lei che dai monti  
Cattura i pesci._  
–Edda Poetica

_Chi viene appeso all'albero sacro…  
Chi pende dal grande albero del mondo…  
Sarà veggente e conoscerà le cose che furono, sono e saranno…_

Il sogno del passato…  
Io. Morta. A terra. Sulle pietre di un marciapiede. Nella città che amo.  
Io. In piedi. Inorridita, troppo scioccata per parlare. Che guardo il mio corpo senza vita. Con la sciarpa al collo.  
Il grido straziato di colui che ha sbagliato la sua scelta, caduto in ginocchio davanti a me… che mi spezza il cuore più della mia stessa morte.  
–No… no… _no…_  
Qui… questa strada ha preso la _svolta sbagliata_.  
La voce rotta dell'amico lì accanto…  
–Come… come è potuto succedere? Io credevo… ero _sicuro_ che ce l'avresti fatta…  
Passi di corsa che arrivano. Il volto incredulo dell'uomo a me tanto caro che si ferma indietreggiando di un passo davanti alla scena, il panico negli occhi dello stesso colore dei miei.  
–Cosa… cosa è successo qui? Cosa _avete fatto_?… Cosa _hai…_  
La voce piangente del ragazzo dai capelli candidi, comparso dal nulla, che diventa rapidamente di nuovo un vecchio rugoso mentre parla fino ad incurvarsi come un uncino, risucchiato di ogni sua forza vitale.  
–Io… io l'avevo _avvertita_. Sarebbe dovuta restare con me! Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di te! Non avrebbe dovuto…  
Vorrei parlare. Vorrei consolare tutti. Abbracciarli. Non posso.  
Io ero quella che doveva restare in vita… e ora… non esisto più.  
Il vortice in cielo si ingrandisce da un momento all'altro. Pulsa, oscuro, luminoso, andando ad inghiottire il sole.  
–Abbiamo fallito– mormora l'uomo imbacuccato. –Questo mondo è finito… ha imboccato un vicolo cieco. Il futuro è stato cancellato come volevano _loro_… ma nel modo _sbagliato_. Ci restano solo pochi istanti. Addio, signori… potremo forse riprovarci in un'altra vita.  
La smorfia sul suo volto… di _disappunto_ più che di paura o sgomento… la sua calma… mi fanno rabbrividire anche se in questo sogno non ho un corpo. Io_comprendo_. Vorrei comunicartelo… ma non c'è tempo…  
Alzi gli occhi… annebbiati… gli occhi di chi non capisce e non vuole capire più nulla, di chi ha perso ogni cosa. Rivolgi la pistola contro il tuo petto.  
Vorrei gridarti di no. Ma non ho voce.  
Lo sparo.

Il sogno del presente…  
_–Il figlio primogenito è sempre quello MALVAGIO._  
Luce.  
–Attento!  
_Io… ho commesso un errore… non sapevo FINO A CHE PUNTO…_  
–Non permetterti di TOCCARLA, tu…!  
Amore è un demone, non un dio.  
**_La morte di tutti costoro ricade su di VOI. Ed ora… non c'è più TEMPO!_**  
Tempo…  
L'esplosione.  
A terra. Abbagliati dal lampo divino.

…Il sogno del futuro.  
–Ti prego. Vai con loro.  
L'astronave è pronta a partire. Gli ultimi profughi stanno salendo a bordo. Un vento oscuro, che non è un vento, spazza ogni cosa. Presto non rimarrà più niente del mondo.  
–Non posso lasciarti così…  
–Sai cosa abbiamo visto. Tu _devi_ sopravvivere. Non c'è altra scelta… abbiamo tentato tutto. Non è rimasto più niente… più _nessuno_.  
–Ma tu…  
–Lo affronterò da solo. Quando sarai in salvo.  
E non avrai nessuna possibilità.  
Lo sai tu come lo so io. Con questo stai rinunciando… stiamo rinunciando a tutto. Ci stiamo arrendendo. Eppure… è l'unica speranza… che _qualcosa_ rimanga nonostante tutto. L'unica cosa che possiamo ancora fare per le persone che non siamo riusciti a proteggere.  
Abbiamo il diritto di essere ancora così _egoisti_ da rifiutarci?  
Voci concitate chiamano i ritardatari. Adesso o mai più. Chi non sale a bordo entro i prossimi minuti resterà a terra.  
–Io… io non posso…  
–Ti prego.– Alzi gli occhi, implorante. –Vivi… anche _senza di me_.  
Tremo.  
E lascio ricadere la mano che voleva stringere la tua.  
Mi volto. Mi incammino.  
Senza una parola.  
E lo sentiamo entrambi… man mano che percorro la passerella, a capo chino contro il vento… che i nostri poteri ci stanno abbandonando. Il legame con la terra, con la vita, se ne sta andando… non a causa della distanza fisica, ma della decisione che abbiamo preso. Che è ineluttabile. Non possiamo più tornare indietro.  
Sento il tuo sguardo sulle mie spalle.  
Non mi volto…  
Finché non sono dentro, seduta al mio posto. Finché non schiaccio il viso contro l'oblò mentre una voce che sovrasta tutto ruggisce il conto alla rovescia.  
Poi la fiammata dei razzi.  
Il guscio si innalza verso il cielo.  
E tu alzi il braccio… in un ultimo saluto… sforzandoti di sorridere… un sorriso che non ho la forza di ricambiare.  
So che continuerai a guardare in alto molto dopo che saremo scomparsi.  
Io…  
…non smetterò _mai_ di guardare verso di te.  
Abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che potevamo. Era inevitabile. Ma era… era… anche _giusto_?  
Forse… penso mentre le lacrime mi offuscano la vista… forse potremo rivederci… nella prossima vita… in un altro tempo.  
Addio.


	28. Pai Dios Doloploke

**Pai Dios Doloploke**

_Allora Ishtar, la principessa, volse gli occhi sulla bellezza di Gilgamesh:_

_«Orsù Gilgamesh, sii il mio amante!_

_Donami come regalo la tua virilità!_

_Sii il mio sposo ed io sarò la tua sposa. […]_

_Entra nella nostra casa attraverso la fragranza del cedro._

_Quando tu entrerai nella nostra casa,_

_La soglia splendidamente dorata bacerà i tuoi piedi!_

_Re, nobili, principi si inchineranno davanti a te. […]»_

_Gilgamesh aprì la sua bocca e disse,_

_Così parlò alla principessa Ishtar: […]_

_«Cosa mi succederebbe dopo averti posseduta?_

_Tu saresti come un forno che non fa sciogliere il ghiaccio,_

_Una porta sgangherata che non trattiene i venti e la pioggia;_

_Un palazzo che schiaccia i propri guerrieri,_

_Un elefante che strappa la sua bardatura,_

_Pece che brucia l'uomo che la porta,_

_Un otre che inzuppa l'uomo che lo porta,_

_Calcare che fa crollare il muro di pietra,_

_Un ariete che distrugge le postazioni nemiche,_

_Una scarpa che morde il piede del suo portatore._

_A quale dei tuoi amanti sei rimasta per sempre fedele?_

_Quale dei tuoi superbi fidanzati è salito al cielo?»_

–Epopea di Gilgamesh

* * *

_Io… ho commesso un errore._

_Sapevo che eravamo stati manipolati… ma non sapevo FINO A CHE PUNTO…_

_Sono stato presuntuoso… ho sottovalutato il nemico… ed ora potrebbe essere troppo tardi per rimediare…_

_Sento le mie forze venire meno… e forse non avrò neanche il tempo di avvertirvi._

_Ascoltatemi… Dio è un demonio…_

_Dio è…_

* * *

**L'Alma Aurea Diva**

–Attenzione!

Si era distratta per un attimo. Il raggio dorato incandescente quasi la colse. Braccia sicure la afferrarono un istante prima dell'esplosione portandola in salvo.

La luce si affievolì attorno al suo soccorritore. Dopo il loro ritorno… entrambi ne erano avvolti ogni volta che usavano i loro nuovi poteri. Cosa che non accadeva agli altri. Sapevano che il motivo era legato a quel che avevano visto nel loro sogno… ma non riuscivano ancora ad afferrarlo del tutto. O forse non volevano pensarci, perché era troppo da credere.

–Stai bene? Non avresti dovuto fermarti così. Eri un bersaglio facile.

–Scusami… io…– Si portò la mano alla tempia. –Sono certa di aver sentito una voce.

–Di chi?… Era… importante?

–Ecco…

–Non possiamo restare fermi qui… ci penseremo dopo… se potremo! Salta!

Si gettarono di lato entrambi mentre un'altra freccia ustoria atterrava accanto a loro. Le rocce si fusero in magma dove aveva colpito.

E già l'arco si volgeva nuovamente nella loro direzione, insieme allo specchio di bronzo sospeso sulla testa della figura dai lunghi capelli, una mera sagoma immersa in una luce abbacinante.

_–O mio fanciullo…_

La freccia scoccò. La luce del sole, catturata e riflessa dallo specchio, si unì ad essa incendiandola.

Una nuova esplosione violentissima mandò frammenti di pietra tutto intorno. Alcuni li colsero nel fianco e nella schiena.

_–O re di tempeste… perché ti sottrai a me?_

–Che cosa sta dicendo?…

–Non lo so… forse farnetica… non possiamo farle del male… non è in sé. È _posseduta_.

–Potremmo non avere altra scelta. Non se dobbiamo salvare tutte queste persone!

Tutto intorno… a rispettosa distanza dalla battaglia… una massa di fedeli. Monaci, sacerdotesse, semplice gente della città, tutti in costume tradizionale. Tutti a giubilare per il ritorno della Venerabile Antenata. Ad incitarla a sconfiggere i _demoni_. A gioire… ogni volta che un colpo andava a segno contro coloro che stavano cercando di _salvarli_.

Ma… _dentro_ quel terribile splendore… c'era una persona che _conoscevano_. La figlia dello studioso ucciso, del primo ad aver avuto un indizio del terribile segreto… che li aveva aiutati nelle loro ricerche all'inizio di quella storia. Avevano creduto di poter chiedere di nuovo il suo aiuto, invece… l'avevano vista trasformarsi all'improvviso sotto i loro occhi in _qualcos'altro_.

Perché proprio lei? E come avrebbero potuto raggiungerla ora?

–Ascolta!– provò a gridare lui. –Non dobbiamo combattere! Stai mettendo in pericolo della gente innocente… _so_ che non vuoi farlo! Parliamo! Permettici di aiutarti!

–Aspetta. Guarda!

Da dove gli strali avevano colpito, iniziavano ad emergere delle creature. Formate apparentemente dalla pietra stessa, come portate in vita dalla luce del sole. Statue sbozzate all'inizio, che acquistavano via via movimento fluido e lineamenti definiti mentre venivano in avanti.

_–Non mi lasciare sola, o avveduto e accorto, in quest'isola dove l'unico suono sono i canti degli uccelli!_

Uccelli…

Gli uomini dalla testa di ibis. Con la lancia in pugno.

–Io… li ho già visti! Quando…

…quando sono quasi morto… o forse… morto davvero…

Le creature avevano occhi simili a diamanti. Si avventarono velocissime spiegando le ali con stridii nefasti. Le lance parvero diventare incandescenti mentre si preparavano a colpire. Ce n'erano almeno una ventina.

Si sottrasse a loro insieme alla compagna con un salto altissimo che lasciò nell'aria una scia luminosa. Forse… quell'effetto stava ad indicare che poteva ormai muoversi alla velocità della luce? O c'era anche qualcos'altro?

–Perché degli ibis? Cosa ci fanno qui? Possono somigliare al dio uccello di Rapa Nui… dove li ho incontrati… ma era anche un uccello sacro nell'antico Egitto… e in Grecia… il simbolo del sole e della sapienza…

–Diverse mitologie… diverse tradizioni che confluiscono in una sola? Come ci è già successo…

–Non guardarli negli occhi! Se hanno lo stesso potere di quelli che conosco…

–Attento!

Alle sue spalle, uno degli assalitori per poco non gli perforò la schiena caricando in volo. Cambiò direzione _nel mezzo del salto_ posandosi su una roccia elevata. Attorno, le statue viventi formarono un anello circondandoli, che iniziò a stringersi lentamente.

Uccello sacro… bevitore di acqua limpida… uccello impuro… divoratore di serpenti e di cadaveri… simbolo di Osiride… simbolo di Thoth… di Ermete Trismegisto…

Simbolo di un dio del luogo dove… il padre di quella ragazza aveva perso la vita… per aver scoperto ciò che non doveva. E adesso lei si serviva degli stessi messaggeri? Passava dalla parte degli assassini?

Possibile che sia diventata una pedina degli dei perché lei stessa si è troppo avvicinata a _noi_? Siamo _noi_ la causa?

O forse… tutti gli esseri umani, come hanno il potenziale di diventare qualcosa di più… possono anche essere usati da _loro_ in questo modo?

Le acclamazioni della folla superavano lo stridio delle creature. Il riso della dea, limpido e cristallino, si fece udire anche al di sopra di esse.

_–Sicché mi rubi la luce, fratello mio, signore dei turbini. Sei forse venuto a portare scompiglio nel mio regno? Sei forse venuto a tentare di sottrarmelo?_

–Cosa?…

_–Guarda il mio gregge. Guarda il mio popolo. Essi mi amano e mi sono fedeli. Non sono affatto in pericolo. Ed anche se lo fossero… sarebbero felici di dare la loro vita per me. Sanno chi sono._

–Li ha… ipnotizzati?– mormorò lei. –O forse…

_–È così facile guidarli… sono essi stessi a chiedermi di farlo. Sono così docili. Così affezionati e sottomessi! È mio l'impero. Cosa stai tramando contro di esso nel tuo cuore?_

Gli uomini uccello erano ormai a pochi passi.

Lei alzò le mani.

Lo splendore che emanò dalla sua figura superò per un attimo ogni cosa. Anche quello, cosa stava a significare? La luce della visione? La capacità di svelare ciò che era reale ed irreale… oppure…

Quando si dissipò, le statue di pietra erano tornate tali. Paralizzate a metà della loro avanzata come se fossero state scolpite così. Quello che erano _sempre_ state.

–Potresti far tornare normale anche lei… se ti portassi abbastanza vicino?

–Non lo so.– Fissò la sagoma incandescente senza strizzare gli occhi. –Non è completamente incosciente di se stessa… è come se avesse _due_ menti… ma allo stesso tempo una sola. Più che posseduta… sta subendo una _metamorfosi_ anche internamente… non è possibile isolarle l'una dall'altra…

–Come lo sai?… Riesci a leggerle la mente? Puoi fare anche questo adesso?

Lei trasalì. –Non… non so… l'ho fatto… senza rendermene conto. Possibile che… sia anche questa una cosa che _riesco a vedere_?

Le persone più vicine avevano smesso di urlare approvazione. I loro movimenti si erano fatti incerti, mentre si portavano lentamente le mani al volto… come se si stessero a loro volta risvegliando dall'incantesimo. Qualcuno gridò e cercò di scappare.

La signora della luce riaffermò il suo potere con un canto di una sola nota purissima, lampeggiando così forte da tingere d'oro la terra e il cielo. Alcuni dei fuggiaschi riuscirono a mettersi in salvo. Altri si bloccarono a metà della corsa tornando diligentemente nei ranghi dei fedeli.

_–Ancora mi sottraete quel che è mia prerogativa. Sono io la portatrice di luce. Sono io che do fertilità alla terra. Se io non splendessi, il mondo cadrebbe preda del terrore e del buio. Perché minacci il mio regno? Perché invece non ci rappacifichiamo… così che io possa dividerlo con te?_

–Di nuovo quelle parole… sta ancora sragionando?…

–Parla come se credesse… che io sia l'uragano… il portatore di caos… come nel mito?…

–L'uragano…

_–Vieni da me. Non siamo forse nati dallo stesso padre? Vieni, così che io possa donarti la tua spada.–_ Lo splendente avatar parve sollevare una grande katana ingioiellata, non meno rutilante ed abbagliante. _–Sei stato un difensore del bene. Hai espiato il tuo peccato. Il tuo esilio è finito. Sii incoronato signore di questo popolo. Sii mio sposo, padre di figli lucenti che siederanno per sempre sul trono della nostra terra!_

–Lei…

Era _questo_ che voleva?

Forse… aveva provato qualcosa del genere fin dall'inizio… anche se lui non se ne era accorto? Si sentì disorientato.

_–Questo mondo sta per cedere il passo a una nuova età dell'oro. Ogni dolore, ogni lacrima sarà cancellata. Vieni. Creiamola insieme. Tu ne sei degno. Tu solo sei degno dell'impero!_

La sua voce… così calda ed accorata. Come se chiedesse _aiuto_. Ne avvertì tutta la potenza. Capiva come aveva potuto soggiogare quelle persone. Per un qualunque mortale doveva essere impossibile… resisterle… non seguirla.

Ma…

Mosse un passo in avanti.

Il suo cuore, la sua anima… il suo _corpo_… ricordavano. Sentivano il suggello che era stato loro impresso…

–…Non mi appartengono più… per poterteli donare.

Solo le ultime parole erano state pronunciate ad alta voce, ma la dea chinò la testa da una parte in silenzio come se avesse udito l'intero suo pensiero. Quindi parve rivolgere per la prima volta lo sguardo all'altra donna al fianco di colui a cui aveva parlato… accorgersi solo allora della sua presenza.

E la sua voce incantevole si alzò in uno strillo quasi da arpia.

_–Tu… hai fatto QUESTO?_

Una nuova saetta luminosa scoccò prendendo la ragazza di mira. Lui si lanciò a gettarla a terra, coprendola col proprio corpo.

_–Così è stata QUESTA la tua scelta? È QUESTO il mondo che hai deciso di creare, invece di accettare il mio dono? PAZZO!_

Una pioggia intera di dardi si riversò dall'arco furibondo. Anche i fedeli più zelanti cominciarono a temere l'ira della loro signora, e a disperdersi urlando. Non tutti ci riuscirono. Quelli che venivano colti da una freccia vagante si vaporizzavano nel nulla in un lampo luminoso, quasi senza il tempo di urlare.

–BASTA! FERMATI!

Saettò a sua volta… gareggiando con i raggi… afferrandoli tutti uno dopo l'altro, quelli che riusciva a raggiungere, portandoli in salvo. No… forse tutti _insieme_… aveva di nuovo la sensazione di essere in diversi posti allo stesso tempo… di poter essere _ovunque_ contemporaneamente.

–Li stai uccidendo tutti! Non hanno fatto niente di male! Torna in te! Tu non sei _questo_! Ricorda _chi sei_!

La donna quasi esitò brevemente, come se la sua voce l'avesse raggiunta. La luce abbagliante si affievolì rivelando in trasparenza i suoi veri lineamenti. –Io…– Il tono pareva tornato normale. –Io… non riesco… aiutami… non voglio…

Fece per lanciarsi verso di lei, afferrarla. Riportarla alla ragione. Ma il momento era durato troppo poco. La risata dura, dorata, prese di nuovo il posto dell'incertezza umana. _–Pensi che IO abbia bisogno di aiuto? Sei TU che non riconosci te stesso!_

Il successivo proiettile lo mancò di poco. _–Lo SAI chi sei in realtà? È a TE che era affidato il destino di questo mondo! Tu eri il prescelto su tutta la terra! E hai scelto di consegnarlo a quella donna invece che a ME! Potevi essere un dio e hai sprecato tutto!_

Saltò schivando, conscio di essere il suo bersaglio principale, cercando di attirare su di sé il suo fuoco e la sua ira. La compagna si era parata a difesa del punto dove la folla spaventata si era riunita. Scontrandosi con lo splendore che emanava da lei, gli strali solari perdevano energia e cadevano prima di colpire le persone. Tuttavia, con un simile fuoco di sbarramento… era solo questione di tempo perché esaurissero le forze.

_–E così avete creduto di poter cambiare il futuro. Di poter creare una nuova terra diversamente da quel che voleva il vostro signore. Ma avete sbagliato i vostri calcoli, augusto padre, venerata madre. Dovreste saperlo… in ogni mito… il figlio primogenito è sempre quello MALVAGIO!_

Un brivido di paura scosse entrambi. Drizzarono la testa.

La risata era diventata ironica, folle, maligna. _–Colui che ha portato la morte nel mondo, assassino di suo fratello. Il debole fanciullo. L'isola pallida. Credevate di poter generare il salvatore? Chi viene concepito nel PECCATO è il contrario del salvatore. Avete decretato voi stessi la rovina dell'umanità!_

–No… non può essere…

_–Queste morti… sono tutta colpa vostra… tutta colpa SUA. Ed è soltanto l'inizio! L'unico modo per rimediare… per dare una possibilità al nuovo mondo…_

Il grande arco cigolò come un albero colpito dal fulmine prendendo la mira. Cominciò a formarsi una freccia così enorme e dalla luminosità così intensa che quando avesse colpito avrebbe annichilito tutta la zona per diversi metri intorno.

_–…è distruggere la creatrice e la sua OSCURITÀ prima che possa NASCERE!_

–NO!

Per quanto lei fosse potente ora… sarebbe riuscita a proteggere tutti da un colpo simile? Sarebbe riuscita a proteggere SE STESSA?

Si slanciò davanti a lei, facendole scudo.

Si slanciò ad intercettare il dardo impossibile, a costo di esserne annientato.

Si slanciò ad afferrare i polsi incandescenti della nemica, bruciandosi le mani, facendole mollare l'arma, con una furia che non aveva mai riservato prima ad una donna per quanto malvagia.

–Non osare… non permetterti di TOCCARLA, tu…!

_Sentiva_ di stare compiendo tutt'e tre le azioni. La visione di un volto nella luce che mostrava due espressioni diverse nello stesso momento. Lo sforzo dei muscoli e della mente per trattenere l'energia, il dolore insopportabile che gli provocava, togliendogli la sensibilità quasi al limite di perdere i sensi. La sensazione di una mano morbida che afferrava concitatamente la sua, calmando lo spasimo.

La FORZA.

Che scorreva in lui… che scorreva in _entrambi_… due luci di sfumature diverse pulsanti all'unisono. La freccia arretrò, come respinta da un muro invisibile o una mano sovrannaturale. Scurì. Cadde a terra come un tizzone carbonizzato prima di dissolversi.

Distrutta… non da una forza fisica… ma puramente dal _pensiero_.

–Sei… sei stata tu?…

–Io… credo di sì…

La sensazione di sdoppiamento si dissolse. Era in piedi in un solo punto dello spazio, accanto alla sua amata, ma le ferite ricevute negli altri due erano ancora ben presenti, anche se si stavano già rimarginando. Il bagliore che circondava la splendente signora si era offuscato, come se una fetta di sole fosse stata tagliata via per l'affaticamento e il potere speso. Il suo viso era quasi scuro, come il volto del sole durante un'eclisse, il suo aspetto umano di nuovo visibile.

Ma rideva… come una pazza.

Poi si tuffò nella grotta. Nella tomba aperta. Scomparendo alla vista.

E l'oscurità piombò sul mondo.

La folla dei fedeli prese a piangere e strillare, molti caddero in ginocchio gridando preghiere, lamentando di essere diventati ciechi, scongiurando il sole di tornare. Dove era stata eretta la sagoma della celestiale regina, erano rimasti a terra solo il suo arco bruciacchiato e la spada meravigliosa. A tentoni, il giovane raggiunse l'altura e la sollevò, contemplandola per un istante pur nel buio.

Poi aprì la mano e la lasciò ricadere a terra.

* * *

–Dammi la mano.

Le tenebre erano totali. Era come avanzare nell'inferno… in un cunicolo precedente al Big Bang… o come prima di vedere la luce. Il paragone non gli piaceva. Anche con tutti i loro poteri, riuscivano a distinguere a stento le forme delle rocce scabre tutto intorno, e sembrava che il cunicolo si stesse via via restringendo. E continuava a scendere sempre di più.

–Questa tomba non doveva essere così profonda… eppure non ho neanche notato quando l'ambiente sia mutato.

–Potremmo non essere più nello stesso spazio di prima. Ne ho… come la sensazione. Sospettavo fin da prima che potesse esserci una cosa simile qui sotto. Una specie di passaggio dimensionale. Spiegherebbe molte stranezze. E se è così… forse ho anche idea di _dove_ sbuchi.

–Sembra di essere tornati all'inizio di tutto… non è vero?

–Dobbiamo trovarla… prima che possa tentare qualche altra mossa pericolosa.

–Trovarla e… salvarla?

–…

–E se non fosse più possibile? Dopo… ciò che è _successo_… potrebbe non essere più in grado di ritornare quella che era…

–Ho… pensato anche a questo.– Ricordò la propria ira di prima. –Se hai veramente acquisito… dei poteri mentali… forse tu…?

–Non ne ho idea.– Sembrava turbata. –Non capisco nemmeno io come funzioni… se li uso inconsciamente… o se mi vengono da _altrove_… credevo di conoscere tutte le mie nuove capacità, ma…

S'irrigidì all'improvviso. Qualcosa come un canto suadente echeggiava nella grotta, proveniente da ogni luogo e da nessuno. Una voce irrisoria, tenera, crudele al tempo stesso, simile alla melodia delle sirene.

_O latest born and loveliest vision far_

_Of all Olympus' faded hierarchy…_

–Dei versi in inglese?

–Lei… era una persona molto colta prima. Conosceva il contenuto di tutti i tantissimi libri nello studio di suo padre. Ero ammirato dalla sua erudizione. È come se adesso stesse citando storie diverse, miti diversi alla rinfusa… prendendoli dai suoi ricordi. Forse questo vuol dire che in un angolo della sua psiche è ancora _se stessa_. Forse c'è qualche speranza. Dobbiamo continuare a tentare di parlarle, qualunque cosa dica.

–Va bene.

Proseguirono in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando d'individuare la provenienza della voce. Ma c'erano tanti echi da renderlo quasi impossibile.

–Perlomeno non ha più armi con sé…

–Temo che le armi più pericolose le abbia _dentro_ di sé. E poi… si è portata via lo specchio… e se ricordo bene la leggenda dei tesori imperiali… dovrebbe…

–Tu… credi a… quello che ha detto?

–…No.

–C'è qualcosa là davanti.

Neanche a dirlo. Riluceva perfino fiocamente di rosso, l'unica cosa in tutta quell'ombra innaturale. Un piccolo oggetto rotondo, posto quasi esattamente nel mezzo del loro cammino. Come se fosse stato dimenticato, gettato, o messo lì apposta come trappola. Le fece cenno di aspettare e mosse qualche passo da solo, chinandosi a raccoglierlo.

La sfera… il terzo tesoro. Il gioiello _magatama_… o…

…no. Era più schiacciato. Più irregolare. O piuttosto era come se cambiasse sotto la sua mano che cercava di riconoscerlo… presentasse asperità, protuberanze, con una forma _ben definita_… e una _catenella_ che spuntava su un lato?… L'afferrò… e allargò gli occhi nel buio.

–Dannazione… forse avrei dovuto _capirlo subito_.

–Cosa? Che cos'hai…

Tacquero. La voce era salita di tono e stava cantando parole adesso riconoscibili.

_–Resta con me, o eroe ricco di risorse, in queste cave e vuote grotte…_

Affrettarono il passo. Sembrava provenire decisamente da davanti.

A un tratto il passaggio si slargò. Erano sbucati in qualcosa come un'ampia caverna ricca di stalattiti e stalagmiti. Riuscivano a sentire un rumore d'acqua in lontananza. Non dovevano essere distanti da un fiume sotterraneo… o forse da uno sbocco sul mare. Le formazioni rocciose intorno potevano offrire diversi nascondigli. Procedettero a tentoni, restando sempre vicini, tenendosi accosto a una parete.

_–Io ti offro la conoscenza. Resta qui dove nasce e tramonta il sole. Dove il giorno è simile alla notte, la vita simile alla morte. Io ti offro l'eternità. Perché dovresti voler rivedere la tua casa?_

Anche queste frasi… sembravano familiari. La voce si era fatta invitante, nostalgica e carezzevole. Come qualcosa che era certo di aver già sentito.

_–Io ti ho attirato verso gli scogli biancheggianti di ossa con la mia promessa di divorarti. Io ti ho aperto la porta del regno dei morti. Io ti ho salvato dal naufragio tenendoti con me ai confini del mondo… pensa, invitto, quanto mi devi! Pensa a quanto potrei ancora darti!_

Immagini accesero il buio tutto intorno… miraggi… colorate proiezioni mentali di mostri e marosi, di secche e tempeste, che confondevano il senso dell'orientamento. In un certo senso era come essere tornati al loro viaggio spirituale… e non solo. Forse la loro avversaria era una telepate a sua volta e conosceva ciò che avevano superato? Oppure era sempre stato anche questo il senso occulto delle loro visioni?

–Vieni fuori! Mostrati!

_–E se non lo faccio?–_ rise sguaiatamente la voce, lubrica e sconcia all'improvviso. _–Quale spettacolino improvviserete per farmi uscire stavolta? Sono proprio curiosa di vederlo! Perché entri di nuovo nella mia casa senza permesso, fratello? Ferirai me stavolta? Con quale arma? In fondo non è questo che volevi? Scendere nel paese delle tenebre per rivedere nostra madre? Attento, augusto padre, non voltarti a guardare colei che ti sta al fianco o vedrai la morte! La morte!_

–…È pazza.

_–Perché dovresti andartene di qui… tornare alla tua terra…–_ Il tono era mutato di nuovo… allettante insieme e lamentoso, cantilenante. Le immagini continuavano a mutare casualmente, continuamente, in risposta al suo umore. _–Se tu sapessi quante sofferenze ti aspettano… resteresti con me a custodire la mia casa… perché desideri tanto la tua sposa e la invochi ogni giorno… non sono più bella di lei? Non sono migliore? Le donne mortali non possono competere con le dee immortali!_

Di nuovo citazioni… miti diversi… mescolati l'uno all'altro. _Doveva_ fare qualcosa, sentì. Scendere sul suo terreno. Provare a raggiungerla così. Scienza infusa… antichi ricordi, o che altro… _sapeva_ come doveva rispondere…

–E se mi fai queste domande…– esclamò ad alta voce –allora sai anche che posso risponderti in un solo modo. Perché è già stato scritto! Non m'importa dell'immortalità… non m'importa della bellezza eterna. Io conosco _un'altra_ bellezza. Io so dov'è la mia casa… e se dovrò soffrire non m'importa neanche di questo. Soffrirò come ho già fatto per ciò che amo. Per _chi_ amo. È _questa_ la risposta che conoscevi già… è _questa_ che volevi, forse?

Strinse più forte la mano di colei che aveva accanto, fissandola negli occhi. –Ho scelto… la principessa dei fiori, non la principessa delle rocce… la fecondità invece dell'eternità. Dovresti _saperlo_. Non _posso_ cederti.

Una nuova risata folle. _–Sciocco. IO SONO l'amore. L'unico amore immortale! Io sono nata per te… io sola posso darti quello che davvero desideri. E tu… MI HAI GIÀ ceduto, bambino mio… mi hai già ceduto infinite volte!_

I miraggi si stabilizzarono in un'unica immagine… quella di una donna in kimono, i lunghi capelli neri, lo sguardo nostalgico, sulle rive di un mare oscuro. Che sollevava con entrambe le mani un'altra figura, attirandola a sé…

–…La donna del mio sogno?!… Eri _tu_?! Eravate stati _voi_ a mandarci quel congegno?!

Tutti i quadri colorati si mossero a formare delle figure… degli schemi nell'aria… un nastro ondeggiante, poi una torre di schermi che arrivava fino alla volta della grotta, sovrastando ogni cosa. La loro luminosità crebbe d'intensità svelando la forma dell'ambiente circostante…

_–Credevi di essere giunto qui per la prima volta? Credevi di non essere SEMPRE STATO in questo luogo?_

Il mare oscuro… era lì di fronte a lui. La grotta a forma di utero… la _tomba_ a forma di utero… perché il defunto rinasca… o per poterlo trattenere nel grembo della terra _in eterno…_

_–Sei già stato qui. Sei già stato MIO. Hai smesso di resistermi, per quanto soltanto in sogno. Questo alla tua adorata non l'avevi mai raccontato, non è vero? E in tutte le tue vite… non è stata nemmeno l'unica volta!_

Gli schermi ricominciarono a rutilare.

Aveva già visto quelle scene…

Di alcune conosceva il nome… la storia… altre gli erano ignote…

…se non perché avevano fatto parte della sua visione.

Ogni immagine, una donna diversa. In tempi diversi. In mondi diversi di scelte mai avverate. E in ognuna, lui…

_–Io sono tutte le donne che ti abbiano mai avvicinato. Tutte le donne che ti abbiano mai tentato. E per ogni volta in cui mi hai resistito, ce n'è stata un'altra in cui hai ceduto. Cederai anche ora. Non potrai resistermi per sempre. Perché io sono superiore a qualunque altra tu possa sognare!_

Tutti i miraggi si riunirono in uno solo. Sfarfallarono come un televisore che si mette a fuoco. Componendo un'unica maestosa, sovrannaturale figura.

Lei… quella donna… il volto della loro amica… in piedi sulla conchiglia marina, vestita soltanto dei propri capelli. Che lo fissava. Avvolta dalla sua stessa luce argentea. Una bellezza insostenibile. Fiera come una regina. Tenera come un petalo di fiore.

_–Io sono qualunque donna. Sono la madre. Sono l'amante. Posso essere l'amore delicato come la brezza di primavera… o violento e ardente come un tifone. Innocente. Sfrontato. Sporco. Crudele. Che non cambierà mai. Non avvizzirà mai, in eterno. Io sono il sogno, il bisogno e l'estasi. Sono ciò che tutti gli uomini desiderano e non possono avere. Ma anche a me gli dei hanno infuso dolce desiderio di un mortale…_

Lo sguardo adamantino, scuro come la notte, si fissò nel suo. _–Non puoi rifiutarmi, piccolo mio. Non ne sei mai stato in grado. Resta qui con me. Io sono tutte le donne. Tutte le donne che ami e che potresti mai amare. Capisci… ora?_

Sì. Sì… ora… capiva.

Capiva _perché_ la prova era stata necessaria. Cosa doveva imparare da essa.

E cosa esattamente aveva guadagnato affrontandola.

Guardò quel volto meraviglioso avvertendo una pietà sconfinata. Per la povera ragazza ridotta in quel modo. Un tempo la vergogna gli avrebbe fatto voltare il capo a una vista simile. Lo avrebbe fatto arrossire. Ora…

…la fissò negli occhi stellati senza vacillare.

–Tutte le donne che amo… sono già _nel mio cuore_.

La bellezza imperitura si alterò soltanto leggermente. _–Cosa?!_

–Non sono responsabile di ciò che hanno fatto altre versioni di me stesso– ricordò. –Anche se sono tutte parte di me… io rispondo soltanto delle _mie_ scelte. Se quella del sogno eri davvero tu… oppure no… non conta. Io ho avuto pena per lei. Pena per la sua solitudine… per la sua sete infinita e impossibile d'amore. Io non ho _mai_ ceduto.

–Sapevo del suo sogno– fece eco la compagna, al suo fianco. –Mi ha raccontato tutto… come io ho raccontato a lui il mio. E non l'ho biasimato. Come avrei potuto… quando è stato soltanto _generoso_?

–La tua sete è ancora inappagata… la mia non più. Non desidero nulla che tu possa offrirmi. Tutto l'amore che avrei potuto sognare mi è accanto. Nella mia memoria… nella mia vita… e nella mia speranza.– Si spostò leggermente, per proteggerla –_proteggerle_– dallo sguardo della dea. –Ed è molto più alto del tuo.

_–Io SONO l'amore. Un amore divino._

Lui scosse la testa. –Ed io non lo voglio. È proprio quello che prima non hai compreso. L'amore umano… è superiore a qualunque cosa potresti darmi.

Occhi di celeste limpidezza si alzarono a loro volta in quelli notturni e incomprensivi. –Amore è un demone, non un dio.

_–Come?!_

–Voi non potete capire… perché non amate che voi stessi. La vostra beatitudine, la vostra perfezione. Non siete in grado di mettere qualcun altro al di sopra di voi… soffrire per qualcun altro, sacrificarvi per qualcun altro, come noi cosiddetti esseri imperfetti. E per questo noi non possiamo considerarvi veri dei. Non _io_. Nessuno di voi è quello che vorrei venerare.

–Io non voglio _qualunque donna_. Ho già quello che desidero. Io sono libero. Ho già affrontato tutto questo, e l'ho superato. Non sono più vincolato a rimanere qui… anche se _tu_ forse lo sei. Ma non deve essere così. Puoi ancora essere umana. Lascia che ti aiuti.

Le loro dita, intrecciate. –Amato– mormorò la voce sottile al suo orecchio. –Noi due insieme… siamo l'unica cosa… che _illumina il buio_.

Annuì. Chiuse gli occhi, rinsaldando la stretta.

E la luce tornò a splendere. Vincendo le tenebre.

Dolce, tenue, d'oro, d'argento. Scorreva dall'uno all'altra in piccole onde, alimentandosi in se stessa e crescendo. Ora riuscivano a comprenderla… a capirne il significato. La luce genera luce…

Il buio della caverna svanì. Le immagini sfarfallanti si dissolsero andando in frantumi come cristalli liquidi, lucciole all'avanzare del giorno. In lontananza, la voce della dea gridò, le sue vesti frusciarono svolazzando mentre fuggiva.

Quando tornarono a guardare, le ombre minacciose non c'erano più. Le acque oscure parevano non essere mai esistite, la forma stessa dell'antro era diversa, simile a un antico atrio incolonnato di brune formazioni rocciose. Solo un'illusione anche quella fin dall'inizio… oppure…

–Dobbiamo seguirla. C'è una sola direzione in cui può essere andata.

Lei annuì. –Sì… anche se… temo quello che troveremo.


	29. Primum Mobile

**Primum Mobile**

_E questo è cagione al Primo Mobile per avere velocissimo movimento; ché per lo ferventissimo appetito ch'è in ciascuna parte di quello nono cielo, che è immediato a quello, d'essere congiunta con ciascuna parte di quello divinissimo ciel quieto, in quello si rivolve con tanto desiderio, che la sua velocitade è quasi incomprensibile._  
–Dante

–Ce la fai?… Il passaggio è ripido… non vorrei che ti affaticassi…  
–Stai tranquillo. Non basta certo questo per farmi esaurire le forze.  
Per lo meno stavano salendo. E i dintorni avevano assunto di nuovo un aspetto naturale… e, in qualche modo, più _mite_. Non era certo come camminare su un tappeto rosso, ma non era neanche aspro come la discesa… pur se con tutta probabilità si trovavano in un luogo completamente diverso da prima.  
Ed era tornata a filtrare da fuori la luce del giorno. Il che poteva voler dire che la nemica era uscita allo scoperto…  
–Oppure…  
–Oppure l'abbiamo fatta tornare _noi_. Sconfiggendola.  
Lui si fermò nel cunicolo, turbato e compreso. –Io… credo di aver capito… molte altre cose. Ma soprattutto… quanto, e quante volte… sono andato vicino a sbagliare. Non penso che l'abbiamo ancora battuta. Adesso è ferita nel suo potere e nel suo orgoglio, e sarà furiosa per questo. Può darsi che il peggio debba ancora venire. Non sai quanto sarei tentato di pregarti di non combattere… di tenerti lontana da lei… ma so anche che senza di te, sarei perduto. Lo sapevo già e ne ho avuto la conferma. Mi sono visto in tutte quelle altre possibilità. Mi sono visto… con _lei_… ridotto a un relitto, irriconoscibile perfino a me stesso. Senza di te… forse adesso _sarei stato_ perduto.  
Qualcosa come un'ombra, un ricordo, le passò negli occhi. Tuttavia rispose: –Non devi sottovalutare te stesso. La tua volontà. Forse… le altre possibilità… sono vere soltanto finché la nostra non si realizza.– Parlava in tono quasi ispirato, come un vaticinio. –Sei stato _scelto_… l'ha detto anche lei… e c'è un motivo per questo. Il legame funziona anche all'inverso. Quando tu prendi la strada giusta, la decisione giusta, il _mondo_ fa altrettanto. E io credo che finora sia stato così. Non credo che abbiamo commesso un errore irreparabile, per quanto vogliano convincercene. Anche questo… probabilmente era uno snodo. Un punto di svolta cruciale. Ma non ti sei lasciato fuorviare.  
–Soltanto grazie a te. Non era così difficile da capire. Lei _non era_ l'amore…– Respirò profondamente. –_Tu_ lo sei.  
–No. _Noi_ lo siamo. Come la luce si manifesta solo quando siamo insieme. Capisci?– Gli strinse più forte la mano. –Così come tutti gli altri… in questo momento… stanno vincendo e dimostrando ad ognuno di _loro_… che le forze manifestate attraverso di noi sono superiori… più reali delle loro. Il mondo si sta riprendendo quello che è suo attraverso di noi. Si sta riprendendo se stesso.  
–Vorresti dire che le abbiamo _sottratto_ l'amore… e la luce? Che stiamo… in qualche modo… _prendendo il posto_ di questi dei?…  
–Sono soltanto sensazioni. Ma… potevamo… possiamo salvarci soltanto _insieme_. Per questo non dobbiamo permettere loro di separarci.  
Lui annuì. –E per questo forse loro ci stanno provando. Ma comunque… farò di tutto per proteggerti… per _proteggervi_. Temo che possa prendere di mira soprattutto te. Come prima. E voi siete _importanti_. Se solo potessimo farla ragionare…– Gli venne in mente qualcosa all'improvviso. –Quella voce che dicevi di aver sentito… poteva essere la sua? Forse stava chiedendo aiuto?  
Lei rifletté. –No… non credo. Ma era… familiare… e altrettanto…  
…altrettanto _buia_, pensò rabbrividendo. Come prigioniera delle tenebre. Ma non lo disse.  
–E… tu? Cos'era che hai trovato prima? Quando hai detto di aver capito?  
Senza una parola, lui si frugò in tasca. E ciò che le porse fu semplicemente quello che sembrava un vecchio orologio a cipolla. Se non fosse stato di un metallo che non riconosceva… e con simboli decisamente _strani_ al posto dei numeri sul quadrante.  
Sobbalzò. _Ricordando_. –Vuoi dire…  
–Sì. Forse… questo spiega parecchie cose. Dovremo verificare. Dopo.  
Lei osservò a lungo l'oggetto sentendo, oscuramente, che pezzi delle sue sensazioni, visioni, sogni mezzo ricordati cominciavano a comporsi in un tutto comprensibile. Perché proprio noi? si erano chiesti fin dall'inizio. Forse… senza saperlo… avevano già dato _loro stessi_ la risposta a quella domanda ancor prima di porla.  
Da quanto tempo facciamo parte di questo sogno?  
Tempo…  
E se bisognava fidarsi dei sogni… almeno di alcuni sogni…  
Sollevò lo sguardo. –Io non ti lascerò _mai_.  
Lui annuì. –Bene. Nemmeno io. Adesso… andiamo.  
Prese lei la guida. Non che fosse più di tanto necessario. La galleria non presentava molte diramazioni… cominciava anzi ad avere un aspetto quasi artificiale, come qualcosa di scavato a bella posta. Più sembravano avvicinarsi alla superficie, più si faceva ripida, anche se avevano affrontato di molto peggio. Ma non solo… in qualche modo… dava uno strano effetto di _dejà vu_. Come se l'avessero già vista molto… molto tempo prima.  
E l'impressione fu presto spiegata quando terminò in un buco quadrato aperto nella parete di una piccola grotta. Un'apertura su un lato di questa dava verso l'esterno, l'aria libera, lasciando intravvedere un pezzetto di cielo azzurro. Si erano quasi aspettati le stelle. Quante ore erano passate da quando avevano iniziato la discesa? La forma dell'uscita… era strana, oblunga. Come un occhio socchiuso o…  
–…«Non entrate là dentro», ci avevano detto… ricordi? «È proibito…» Ma noi lo facemmo lo stesso.  
La statua, la testa gigantesca dalla bocca aperta… una volta usciti, lei si girò attonita a guardarne la mole squadrata.  
–Come immaginavo… Rapa Nui. Finiamo sempre per tornare qui… come se questo posto _ci richiamasse_. E forse è proprio così… «Tornate ancora»…  
–Ma… doveva essere in rovina… l'avevamo distrutto! Insieme a…  
–La realtà si deforma… forse anche il tempo… si aggroviglia su se stesso come una corda…– ricordò lui. –Momenti diversi della nostra vita… di altre vite… di storie diverse… tutto _confluisce_. Quella galleria non doveva portare _lì_. Ma neanche noi potevamo attraversare migliaia di chilometri in poche ore. Un passaggio dimensionale… forse una macchina del tempo… ecco come quel pover'uomo fuggì dai suoi inseguitori quando lo abbiamo incontrato. Anche se troppo tardi. E può darsi che sia stato fatto tutto apposta _perché_ lo incontrassimo. In questo dramma, siamo gli antagonisti… oppure gli _attori principali?  
–Ma l'una e l'altra cosa, mio adorato. Oppure dopo tutto questo non l'hai ancora compreso?_  
Un lampo illuminò l'aria fattasi improvvisamente scura. Nuvoloni cupi che fino a un attimo prima non esistevano avevano coperto tutto il cielo, e un vento ruggente soffiava di colpo. Lo spiazzo davanti alla statua era stato deserto: ora una folla di corpi scuri, minacciosi, lo colmava. Isolani dai volti contorti d'ira non propria… uomini, donne, _bambini_… armati o soltanto con torce e pietre tra le mani. Mista ad essi, una schiera di uomini uccello, i freddi occhi puntati su di loro e i becchi affilati malevolmente omicidi. E un cerchio di statue… di teste… tutte rivolte nella loro direzione, che li fissavano con le orbite vuote. Al centro di tutto, la loro avversaria. Il suo bagliore era fioco, pulsante irregolarmente, quasi oscurato come se avesse subito un grave danno: sembrava stanca, affaticata, forse ferita… le vesti sacerdotali strappate… ma nonostante le gambe malferme e le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, il suo volto era ancora atteggiato a una smorfia di malvagità beffarda che ne deformava la bellezza. Sopra la sua testa, lo specchio sacro ruotava come una lenta trottola, diventato ormai completamente _nero_ e _fumoso_. Era come se quell'ombra… o meglio, quella luce oscura piombata su tutto, emanasse direttamente da lei, come il fulgore insopportabile di prima. E lividi e abrasioni sul suo corpo… forse causate dalla sua fuga, o forse dalla sua sconfitta… stavano formicolando e _rigenerandosi_ velocemente.  
_–Avete veramente capito molte cose ormai… merito della vostra crescita… ma non siete ancora pari a noi. E non vi verrà concessa la possibilità di diventarlo. Tuttavia… poiché siete stati avversari così valorosi… forse meritate qualche altra spiegazione… prima di terminare questo scontro._

–Già. Gradirei _davvero_ una spiegazione– esclamò il rosso sulla Via Appia massaggiandosi le nocche, e guardando dall'alto in basso il nemico abbattuto che stava sguainando la spada. –Chi è realmente il tuo capo, e come fa ad avere accesso a tutta questa tecnologia… soprattutto poi se è in giro da tutti questi milioni di anni come sembra? E tu? Sei lo _stesso_ dell'epoca antica o sei appena stato creato apposta per combatterci?– Diede mano all'estremità spezzata della lancia che lui stesso aveva distrutto. –Non sarebbe leale se io fossi disarmato, giusto? Vediamo se riesco a farti spiccicar parola…

–…E c'è dell'altro…– Occhi gelidi scrutarono il volto del signore dei morti mentre il pistolero s'inginocchiava afferrandolo per il davanti della veste sontuosa. –Perché queste strane somiglianze tra voi e noi? Perché non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che in qualche modo vi _conosco_ già da tempo? In base a quale criterio decidete chi portare via? Chi è abbastanza buono e virtuoso per i vostri standard? A che scopo tutta questa… mascherata?  
Il dio ghignò coi suoi denti da scheletro per tutta risposta. _–Ti piacerebbe saperlo, non è vero? E se invece… tu lo sapessi già?_

I guerrieri ibridi spiegarono le ali gettandosi sui nemici accerchiati. Le lance, mancando il colpo, scioglievano terra e pietra col loro calore. Allo stesso tempo, gli indigeni ipnotizzati stavano avanzando lentamente con le loro armi improvvisate in pugno, gli occhi cerchiati di nero, mormorando macchinalmente parole di morte come un mantra.  
Non contrattaccarono subito. Schivarono il primo assalto, balzando da una parte all'altra della radura e cercando con gli occhi un'apertura per arrivare alla loro signora sogghignante. –Adesso basta! Lo sai che non puoi impegnarci più di tanto in questo modo! Stai _male_… non devi continuare così! Torna in te, ti prego!  
Forse a causa delle ferite o della stanchezza, il volto della donna era come diviso in due… lasciando emergere il dolore e la confusione umani pur nella sua durezza divina. La sua immagine pareva oscillare in sagome sovrapposte, e perfino la sua voce scindersi in due voci. _–Ancora fai appello alla mia parte debole…_  
–Aiuto…  
_–…o a quella che ritieni la migliore? Non ti servirà a niente insistere. Ormai non resisterà ancora per molto. E quel che è accaduto a questa donna è tutta colpa tua!_  
Lo specchio s'illuminò per un attimo. Un raggio di sole partì dalla sua mano infrangendosi esattamente in mezzo a loro, anche se non aveva più l'arco per indirizzarlo. _–Perché lei… fin da prima della nascita… era stata programmata geneticamente per questo momento. Per TE. Se tu non l'avessi mai incontrata, non sarebbe successo niente… ma naturalmente… non potevi non incontrarla!_  
–Che cosa?!  
_–Di che ti meravigli ancora? Non l'avevate ormai capito da tempo… che la CAUSA può venire molto dopo L'EFFETTO? È proprio come avevi intuito… tu sei una forza del caos… tutti voi lo siete… ed io sono stata creata da mio padre con lo scopo di riportarti all'ordine. Già da migliaia e migliaia di anni fa. Esattamente com'è accaduto allora._  
–Migliaia… e migliaia di anni?…  
–Non è possibile…  
Gli uomini uccello attaccavano troppo in ordine sparso per poterli prendere bene di mira. E badavano a nascondersi tra gli innocenti scudi umani dopo ogni assalto. Non potevano ferire delle persone normali… ma quelle continuavano a cercare di afferrarli, graffiarli, ostacolando i loro movimenti, colpendoli coi sassi, coi pugni… e tentare di dialogare con l'avversaria li metteva solo ancor più in difficoltà.  
_–Credevi che delirassi, non è vero? Eppure dovresti averlo visto con i tuoi occhi. SAI di aver avuto infinite incarnazioni. Di aver vissuto moltissime vite. Oh, certo, magari non eri precisamente TU… ma per QUELLO CHE CONTA… SENTI di essere stato tutti quegli uomini, non è vero? Ed io ero lì ogni volta, o venerato padre… folle fratello… mio augusto nipote…. sotto sembianze diverse… sotto nomi diversi… ogni volta mi risvegliavo…_  
–Vi prego… aiutatemi…  
_–…per assicurarmi che tu vincessi solo le battaglie che DOVEVI vincere… che fossi una pedina UTILE nel piano… o altrimenti… fossi FERMATO… fossi SCONFITTO… o UCCISO!_  
Ogni volta… in migliaia di vite…  
Avrebbe voluto negarlo… _avrebbero_ voluto negarlo… ma non potevano respingere ciò che avevano visto… loro… _ricordavano…  
–Eppure… per quanto potessi TRATTENERTI… per quanto potessi TENTARTI e COSTRINGERTI… non sono mai riuscita a domarti del tutto… non sono mai riuscita a TENERTI PER ME… perché VOI DUE…_  
La furia del sole esplose di nuovo incontrollata mancandoli per un soffio. Si afferrarono a vicenda per sostenersi e proteggersi…  
_–…VOI DUE… continuavate a CERCARVI… continuavate a RITROVARVI… OGNI VOLTA! Anche solo per un giorno ogni mille anni…_  
Il colpo successivo provocò una frana. Si ripararono con le braccia dalla pioggia di rocce… mentre le statue iniziavano a vibrare e scuotersi di propria volontà…  
_–…non POTEVO mai tenervi SEPARATI!_  
–Salvatemi…  
_–Hai idea di QUANTO ciò mi rendesse FURIOSA, amore mio? Hai idea di quanto mi FRUSTRASSE? COS'HA LEI CHE IO NON HO?!_  
Da ogni colpo solare mancato nascevano sempre nuovi uomini uccello… due o tre per ognuno che veniva abbattuto. Erano troppi, e troppo sparsi… La terra tremava. Alcune delle teste di pietra cominciavano a liberare spalle, braccia, potenti muscoli, si lasciavano dietro buche immani emergendo dal terreno. E sembrava che la dea stesse riacquistando i suoi poteri… ogni nuova fiammata era più potente delle precedenti… e meglio mirata…  
Poteva essere vero?… Poteva essere… tutto… così… _triste_?  
Mille volti diversi con gli stessi occhi… mille nomi…  
Sconfitte… tragedie… separazioni… eroismi inutili, divenuti leggenda…  
Non posso non andare a combattere… non temere, nessuno mi ucciderà se non è il mio destino.  
Aspettami… io tornerò sicuramente da te… anche se dovessi metterci una vita…  
Vai… guadagnerò tempo per te, a qualsiasi costo…  
Ti accompagnerò fino alla tua ultima battaglia combattendo al tuo fianco…  
Sarò io a sacrificarmi affinché tu possa vincere…  
Sotto questo cielo, sotto altri cieli… da una parte e dall'altra nella stessa guerra… così tanto dolore e così poche vittorie, pagate a troppo caro prezzo…  
E sempre… _sempre_ la presenza di quella donna… come un virus… come una falsa protettrice, come colei che affida la spada e la missione, come un ostacolo, la causa della guerra, la malattia che porta via uno sposo all'altro… generata per nessun altro scopo che quello… uno scopo continuamente raggiunto e continuamente frustrato… senza il quale tuttavia l'intera sua esistenza non aveva significato…  
Un senso di perdita immane, di dolore per tutte quelle incarnazioni sfortunate li sopraffece pur nella lotta. E anche di _pietà_.  
Eppure… se tutto questo era vero… allora…  
–Migliaia di anni… non sono _niente_.  
La donna cacciò un altro strillo acuto.  
La folla rispose all'unisono al suo richiamo aumentando la propria furia.  
–Ci sono stati altri mondi oltre a questo. Ci sono state altre ere… soli morti… pianeti scomparsi da tempo… ed anche lì… noi c'eravamo… lo _sappiamo_…  
–Ed anche qui… per quanto tu potessi fare… per quanto _tutte e tutti loro_ potessero fare… neanche i vostri poteri divini hanno mai trionfato definitivamente…  
–…non sarà perché la forza che ci vuole _uniti_ è _superiore alla vostra?_  
Un nuovo urlo.  
–Ma non _deve_ essere così! Non è _necessario_! Tu sei _libera_. Hai una _tua_ volontà, chiunque ti abbia creato! Non devi per forza recitare un ruolo che ti hanno imposto!  
–Hai pensato che questi tuoi ricordi potrebbero essere soltanto una _menzogna_? Forse anche tu sei stata ingannata…. Forse ti hanno solamente _fatto credere_ di aver vissuto tutte quelle vite… di essere stata tutte quelle persone, e altro. E anche se fossero veri…  
–…tu sei solamente te stessa. Non sei tutte quelle altre. Neanche tu sei responsabile di ciò che hanno fatto altre tue incarnazioni. Sei nata _qui e ora_. In questo mondo e in questo tempo.– Alla coscienza estesa di lui affiorarono le parole pronunciate da un'altra dea che aveva rifiutato di essere tale. –Il cuore non può essere replicato! È solo _tuo_… e puoi farne ciò che desideri. Smettila con tutto questo! Smettila di soffrire inutilmente… e torna com'eri!  
_–Tornare com'ero, mio adorato? Sai che mi stai chiedendo di MORIRE?– _sghignazzò la dea. _–Sì, non tutto è vero. Tutti quei miti… quelle fiabe in cui il principe deve conquistare la principessa, l'innamorata salva l'innamorato e viceversa. Quante divinità e quanti eroi della nostra terra sono concepiti a COPPIE, in cui l'uno non esiste senza l'altro. Parte di queste storie sono state davvero interpretate da voi. E da ME. Altre… sono solo invenzioni… oppure RICORDI DISTORTI… racconti tramandati degli eventi di QUESTA battaglia. Delle vostre gesta di ADESSO._  
–Che cosa?!  
_–Già… vi meraviglia saperlo, non è vero? E tuttavia… in un certo senso… già lo sapevate… che tutti i miti esistenti si sono formati DOPO questo giorno. DOPO l'apocalisse. La memoria dell'umanità ha portato con sé nel passato il proprio futuro. E perciò non poteva non realizzarlo. Ah, no… è così contorto il mio vero padre. Doveva preparare per bene il palcoscenico. Doveva fare in modo che tutto fosse come doveva… che tutto fosse pronto per VOI…_

–…Le leggende parlano di un pianeta del sistema solare situato anticamente dove ora c'è la vostra fascia degli asteroidi– declamò il serpente piumato. _–In tanti l'hanno chiamato con diversi nomi… Nibiru… Tiamat… Lucifero… Minerva… Fetonte. Forse è a quello che si riferisce il calendario di 260 giorni della Pietra del Sole… che determina con le sue intersezioni con l'anno solare il principio e la fine dei cicli cosmici._  
–Non capisco cosa c'entri questo adesso.  
_–Quel pianeta esisteva davvero. Fu fatto distruggere… e non fu l'unico intervento sul sistema… perché altrimenti il numero dei pianeti sarebbe stato SBAGLIATO._

–…Due pianeti furono aggiunti nel calcolo dello zodiaco solare– stava spiegando in quello stesso momento Shiva, a mezzo mondo di distanza. _–Due oltre ai sette corpi celesti noti, perché il numero fosse completo. Due DEMONI parti di un unico corpo… separati perché l'acqua della vita eterna custodita dalla luna, che avevano RUBATO, non li rendesse immortali e invulnerabili, più forti e potenti degli dei._  
–Già sentito. E questo spiegherebbe perché vorreste divorare le nostre anime come se fossero animelle?  
_–Gli uomini alimentano il soma… il soma alimenta gli dei… senza il soma gli dei non esistono. Rahu e Ketu… il demone e la parte staccata del suo corpo… non cessano da allora di insidiare la luna… custode dell'immortalità… se essi impediranno alla luna di svolgere la sua funzione prima che il convento delle bianche stole sia al completo… prima che il numero di anime benedette predestinate alla partenza nell'arca sia raggiunto… questo ciclo dell'universo è destinato a non raggiungere mai la sua liberazione. A continuare a ripetersi… in eterno._  
–Uh, non posso dire di seguirti. E comunque tu non sei legato a tua volta al ciclo della reincarnazione? Quindi quale delle due cose preferiresti?!  
_–Chi può dirlo… forse entrambe, mio caro doppio terrestre. Perché se il piano fallisse, almeno… potrei anch'io rinascere!_

–Il suo _vero padre_?…  
–È chiaro… sta parlando del Demiurgo… chiunque egli sia…  
Chiunque egli fosse… qualcuno, o qualcosa, capace di costruire tutta una storia, una cosmologia, un'astrologia perché _portasse a loro…_ a _tutti loro…_ di modificare il codice genetico di chissà quante persone in loro funzione… desiderando distruggerli eppure allo stesso tempo facendo girare tutto loro intorno… come se li detestasse ma al tempo stesso gli fossero necessari… come se fosse _ossessionato_ da loro… creando intere genealogie di dei per impedire che loro potessero _prenderne il posto_…  
…o forse per _prendere il posto_ che sapeva _loro_ avrebbero occupato?!  
Tenerli separati. Nei secoli, nelle ere… tutto in vista di _questo giorno_… perché non potessero ricongiungersi, perché non potessero risvegliarsi e _capire_… impedire a _loro due_ di restare insieme, eliminare la loro discendenza, perché non potesse intralciare il piano… e tuttavia far sì in ogni modo che fossero al posto giusto, nel momento giusto. Assicurarsi che la storia fosse narrata. E che poi si svolgesse come era stata narrata. Che potessero recitare la loro parte. Gli elementi costitutivi, simbolici del mondo… Gli archetipi eterni dell'uomo e della donna…  
Non perché loro ne fossero l'incarnazione… ma perché _essi_ erano stati _modellati su di loro_.  
Ed anche…  
–Dobbiamo arrivare più vicini a lei. Altrimenti non risolveremo nulla! Tutte queste persone… queste creature… non puoi riportarle alla normalità come hai fatto prima?  
–Ci sto provando! Ma non funziona! Sono _diversi_ da quelli che abbiamo incontrato dall'altra parte!  
Gli uomini uccello cadevano immobili, i loro poteri neutralizzati, quando si avvicinavano abbastanza alla ragazza da incontrare il suo sguardo. Tuttavia mantenevano le loro sembianze anziché ridiventare pietra com'era successo agli altri… Le statue gigantesche rallentavano i loro movimenti fino a fermarsi… ma gli indigeni dell'isola non smettevano di attaccarli. I loro occhi restavano stravolti e pieni d'odio… come se quella fosse _la loro natura_, nient'affatto un'ipnosi…  
–Anche loro… sono stati modificati permanentemente a livello genetico! Hanno sempre avuto caratteristiche diverse dal resto dell'umanità… è impossibile per loro disobbedirle!  
Rabbrividirono. Fin dai tempi del mito… la tribù dei custodi del segreto, custodi di tecniche scientifiche residue di un altro tempo, di riti non conosciuti da alcun altro sulla Terra… forse gli ultimi resti dell'umanità primordiale… asserviti _così_, anche loro, a _questo scopo_. Ecco perché l'unica che aveva cercato di avvertirli, di liberarsi da quel vincolo, era morta prima di poter parlare.  
–E anche _lei_…– Gli occhi azzurri si alzarono con disperazione sulla nemica. –Le sta succedendo la stessa cosa! È davvero… come un _virus_ che riscrive l'intera personalità! Il suo io originario diventa sempre più debole… presto non ne resterà più nulla… e non sono in grado d'invertire il processo!  
–Aiuto…  
–Oh… no…  
–Forse… potrei almeno tentare di _fermarlo_… se riuscissi a capire _come_… e se lei mi aiutasse dell'interno… ma potrebbe già essere troppo tardi!  
–Dobbiamo assolutamente provarci… forse potrebbe anche confermarci i nostri sospetti, se solo riuscissimo…  
_–Ah, quanta compassione. E per chi poi? Per persone che non conoscete nemmeno… e che stanno anche cercando di uccidervi. Forse dovrei sollevarvi da questo fardello, così che non siate più obbligati a preoccuparvi per loro!_  
La dea schioccò le dita.  
Alcuni dei suoi soldati si bloccarono improvvisamente nell'attacco. Rivolsero pugnali e rozze spade contro se stessi o gli uni contro gli altri, infilzandosi la gola senza alcuna esitazione.  
–No!…  
Qualcuno camminò fino al bordo della scarpata, gettandosi giù a braccia aperte, con un sorriso estatico in volto. Altri caddero semplicemente a terra senza un suono. Altri ancora si posero volontariamente davanti alle lance degli uomini uccello, lasciandosi trapassare dalle loro lame o dai loro raggi solari.  
–Che cosa… CHE COSA HAI FATTO?!  
Lui stava trattenendo un guerriero ibrido, stringendo la sua arma con entrambe le mani. Gliela strappò con un solo movimento convulso, e scattò.  
Riemerse vicinissimo alla donna luminosa, menandole un fendente violento che lei parò con un braccio. Parve che questo si carbonizzasse completamente… ma in un istante le crepe si richiusero, la carne tornò liscia e cedevole per essere nuovamente avvolta dallo splendore. La nemica era tornata nel pieno delle sue forze.  
_–Lo vedi, non puoi uccidermi. Io SONO la vita. La vera, eterna salvatrice del genere umano. E tuttavia ci hai provato… questo mi ferisce, non sai quanto. Ti credevo MIGLIORE._  
Un nuovo scatto. Tornò dove si trovava prima che la luce solare potesse prenderlo di mira da distanza ravvicinata… o mirare alla compagna. L'ira gli ardeva negli occhi. –Come… come hai _potuto?!  
–Io? Hanno fatto tutto da soli. Io non li ho toccati… ho soltanto rivolto loro una RICHIESTA cortese. E ti assicuro che sono stati FELICI di fare questo per me. Non è meraviglioso che esistano al mondo persone così altruiste… così pronte a sacrificarsi? Non sono i migliori soggetti che potessero uscire dai nostri esperimenti?_

–«Oh meraviglioso nuovo mondo, che ospita tali genti in sé»: La Tempesta!  
–Sarebbe questo che volete?! Un mondo di bambole senza libero arbitrio?! Un _pubblico_ pronto ad applaudirvi a comando senza neanche chiedersi perché lo sta facendo? Estremamente _noioso_. Degno davvero di attori da strapazzo che non vogliono fare la fatica di catturare il cuore degli spettatori!  
Il mutaforma ghignò. _–«Be', Dio è sopra ogni cosa: e ci sono anime che saranno salvate, ed anime che non saranno salvate». Otello. La fatica la stiamo facendo eccome… e il premio la vale tutta, ti assicuro! I cuori degli uomini sono così facilmente distratti dal desiderio. Dai loro piccoli egoismi. Non potrebbero mai unirsi in un tutt'uno di loro spontanea volontà. Ma una volta conquistati i cuori giusti… le anime giuste… una volta unita la mente dell'umanità in un solo proposito… quale desiderio non si potrà realizzare?_  
–Le anime più pronte a seguirvi, cioè. Quelle con meno volontà individuale… sono _questi_ i soggetti riusciti del vostro esperimento. E vi assicurerete che nessuno interferisca eliminando tutte le altre? E poi? _Qual è_ il desiderio che non potreste realizzare da soli, con tutto il vostro potere? Quale paradiso potreste mai creare dopo esservi macchiati di un tale crimine?  
_–«Un torto è un torto solo agli occhi del mondo: e avendo il mondo in tua balia, è un torto commesso nel tuo mondo, e puoi prontamente mutarlo in ragione»: Otello. Che c'è… niente più citazioni da parte TUA ora?_  
L'attore ammutolì, scuotendo la testa. –«O cuore di serpe ascoso da un volto fiorente…»– mormorò. –«Vi fu mai drago annidato in una così bella caverna? Splendido tiranno, angelico demonio… corvo dalle piume di colomba, agnello vorace come un lupo… disprezzabile sostanza dall'apparenza divina… l'esatto opposto della tua esatta sembianza, un santo dannato, un onorevole furfante…» Romeo e Giulietta…

_–Non tutti coloro che sono condannati periranno nel diluvio. Così come alcuni predestinati furono salvati nel primo, il seme dell'umanità originaria deve persistere… così che essa possa essere generata e questo giorno giungere di nuovo._  
Le statue delle divinità crollavano l'una dopo l'altra. I meccanismi dell'antica astronave –se tale era– andavano in cortocircuito via via che l'acqua salata ne invadeva l'interno. E tuttavia l'ologramma del dio azzurro restava imperturbabile al centro del corridoio, tremolando appena mentre il fluido interferiva con la trasmissione tridimensionale della sua figura. Veri pesci nuotavano attraverso quelli spettrali che lo circondavano.  
Poi tutto cominciò a crollare. L'intruso si voltò per uscire dalla struttura prima di restarvi intrappolato o che esplodesse, senza badare più alle parole dell'interlocutore. Per quanto ne sapeva, il programma poteva essersi inceppato e pronunciare frasi senza senso… oppure poteva trattarsi di altre menzogne a bella posta per confondere le tracce di Dio.  
Ma mentre sfrecciava a nuoto lungo il corridoio allagato, l'occhio non poté fare a meno di cadergli sull'ultima figura del lungo affresco egizio… che rappresentava un corpo piccolo, oblungo e grigiastro… vagamente a forma di _sigaro_… in partenza da un mondo avvolto da spirali di tenebre, con fiamme alle sue spalle.

_–Mi hai deluso, caro amore. Riesci dunque a ferire una donna senza alcuna esitazione… perfino ME… perfino una tua AMICA. In questo caso, avresti potuto farlo anche prima, non è vero? E ciò significa che queste persone sono morte per causa TUA. Perché hai esitato. O per causa di ENTRAMBI, perché mi avete attaccato fin dall'inizio. Forse avresti potuto uccidermi, se avessi colpito quando i miei poteri erano indeboliti. Ma ora… hai perso ogni possibilità di riuscirci._  
Tutti i servi della dea –organici e inorganici– erano immobili nella radura. Le statue fissavano in basso come in attesa, gli uomini uccello restavano con le loro lance girate in pose ieratiche. E gli indigeni rimanevano con gli occhi sulla loro signora, pronti a trafiggersi da soli o a morire in altri modi appena lei avesse dato l'ordine.  
_–Osate attaccarmi adesso? Vediamo. Potrei causare qualche altra vittima se lo fate. D'altra parte, visto che mi sto annoiando… potrei causare qualche altra vittima se NON lo fate. Secondo voi cos'è meglio? Cosa avrò in mente?_  
La ragazza fissava con occhi spalancati, attoniti, i corpi al suolo. Il suo silenzioso, incredulo dolore, la sua disperazione inespressa, alimentava solo la rabbia del compagno contro la nemica. –Non ti resta più nulla di umano?! Ti rendi conto di aver _assassinato_ tutta questa gente a sangue freddo?!  
_–Erano corrotti. Peccatori. Esattamente come tutti gli altri. Una degna morte purifica anche le peggiori colpe… dovresti saperlo, tu che l'hai cercata tante volte. Si può dire che ho fatto loro un favore. Così forse potranno ascendere anche loro tra i prescelti._  
–Peccatori?– Alcuni dei morti erano ragazzini, o anche meno… bambini che dimostravano non più di quattro o cinque anni… caduti a terra ancora con sassi o bastoni di legno in pugno. Lei si chinò con le lacrime agli occhi a prendere in grembo la testa del più vicino, carezzando i capelli ricciuti e spettinati. –Che peccati possono aver commesso queste povere creature?! Cosa mai puoi inventarti che abbiano fatto di male? Sono… erano… degli _innocenti!  
–Nessuno è innocente. Dovreste saperlo. Il peccato ORIGINALE pesa sull'umanità intera. Anche su questa donna che mi ha dato la sua forma. Anche su di voi. Nessuno è immune, tranne gli dei._  
–Tranne… gli dei?– I pugni si serrarono, sbiancando. –Siete proprio voi i peggiori peccatori, invece! Non c'è più niente in te di quella poveretta, non è vero? Ne sono sicuro… altrimenti non avresti mai potuto fare _questo.  
–E quindi? Che intenzioni hai adesso? Di scatenarti contro di me? Sono anch'io una povera pedina nei piani di qualcun altro, dopotutto… almeno, così la pensavi fino a un attimo fa. Non puoi più avere neanche un po' di compassione per me, ora? Non c'è più posto per il perdono nel tuo cuore?_  
–Non meriti nulla di tutto questo. Non meriti pietà. Non dopo un'azione simile. Dici di essere la vita e la salvezza… dici di essere la luce…– La voce di lui si era ridotta a un mormorio roco. Guardava la terra ai suoi piedi con gli occhi stretti. Poi alzò lo sguardo di scatto. –E ti chiedevi _perché_ io ti abbia sempre rifiutato? Perché non potessi amarti? Tutte quelle altre vite… io _non le ricordo_… se non come un sogno confuso… ma una cosa è certa… tu sei la MORTE!  
La soddisfazione crudele abbandonò ancora una volta lo splendido volto irrigidito. Appena prima che dovesse difendersi da un nuovo attacco ravvicinato. Parò e sparò ripetutamente mentre una ragnatela saettante di colpi di lancia le si disegnava intorno. Ognuno dei suoi raggi andava a vuoto. Le ferite che subiva si chiudevano quasi all'istante. Lo specchio sospeso vorticava rapidissimamente mentre il nemico le orbitava intorno in una danza istantanea letale lasciandosi dietro intricate scie luminose.  
–Tu che dici di amare e distruggi quello che ami…  
Entrambi aumentarono sempre più la velocità finché non fu più visibile che il reticolo luminoso attraversato da lampi.  
–Tu che privi gli uomini della loro natura umana… che nascondi loro la luce del giorno…  
Le sue parole erano colme di rabbia… ma avevano anche un intento preciso. Stava di nuovo concentrando l'odio e l'attenzione della nemica su se stesso. Comprendendolo, la sua compagna si sollevò sulle ginocchia, giungendo le mani come in preghiera. Doveva fare del suo meglio per trattenere tutti gli altri... se non per _salvarli_. Chiamò a raccolta ogni briciola dei suoi nuovi poteri.  
–Tu che _generi demoni_… e _uccidi l'innocenza_… come potrei mai scegliere _te_? Io ho _sempre_ avuto davanti agli occhi la vita e la morte. E ho scelto la _vita_!  
La dea ruggiva il suo disappunto, il suo odio. Eppure in quella voce acuta, inumana, in qualche modo si nascondeva in sottofondo una nota di disperazione che quasi spezzava il cuore…  
–La vita vera, non la vita eterna! La compassione e non la distruzione! Quello che tu non sarai _mai_… che non potrai _mai_ raggiungere… perché non sei in grado di capirla! Parte di me… come tu non potrai _mai_ essere!  
Lo specchio roteante appariva ormai come una sfera di luce stroboscopica. Giorni e notti di una frazione di secondo si irradiavano sul mondo circostante come in un folle viaggio in avanti nel tempo…  
–Se davvero sono io il prescelto… se devo decidere per tutto il mondo… allora tu non lo avrai mai! Né il mondo… né _me_!  
Un ultimo solenne, spaventoso, frustrato urlo.  
E la danza fulminea s'interruppe.  
Si trovò come… _inchiodato_ tra un secondo e l'altro… senza riuscire a tornare nel mondo normale… incapace di muoversi, con le braccia tirate in croce.  
La lancia sottratta cadde al suolo.  
Le scie che aveva tracciato lo circondavano senza dissolversi.  
Una mosca appesa ad una ragnatela di luce.  
Proprio come… nella visione…  
La donna si avvicinò sinuosa, le labbra curve in un sorriso affascinante e crudele. Un raggio si formò nella sua mano assumendo la forma di una spada affilata.  
_–Non pensi che lo sappia, mio caro? E che sia per QUESTO che ti odio così tanto?_  
Sollevò la lama con entrambe le mani.  
_–Se ogni mio sforzo deve essere un fallimento… se anche la mia vittoria deve essere vuota… allora tanto vale DISTRUGGERE quello che non posso avere! Se non sarai mio… non sarai neanche della tua carne e del tuo sangue… né di NESSUNO!_  
Per quanto si sforzasse… non poteva muoversi… non era una forza esterna a trattenerlo, ma una _volontà_ di una potenza senza pari, alimentata dall'odio.  
_–Non sarai tu a salvare questo mondo. E senza di te… non avranno nessuna speranza neanche LORO. Sono su un altro piano del tempo adesso. Non possono proteggerti. Se fossi generosa, farei sì che ti raggiungessero subito. Ma credo che sarà più appagante assicurarmi che siate separati anche nell'ALDILÀ!_  
In quel modo… gli avrebbe mozzato la testa in un colpo solo senza nessuna fatica. Portò il viso vicinissimo al suo, bianco come cera tranne le pozze nere degli occhi.  
_–Forse dovrei rubarti un ultimo bacio d'addio prima?…_  
Si leccò le labbra rossissime, bellezza perfetta e repellente. Lui sentì tutto il suo corpo cercare di ritrarsi come dal contatto di una serpe… ma non poteva muoversi né parlare…  
…poi le vide scendere una sola lacrima sulla guancia.  
–Fermati… non fargli del male…  
Il suo trasalimento fu pari solo allo sbalordimento della dea– per aver udito quella voce flebilissima provenire dalle _sue stesse_ labbra.  
La mano le tremò. La spada luminosa cadde e si dissolse. Nuovamente, il suo volto sembrava diviso in due volti… due espressioni… come frammenti di uno specchio infranto che non riescono a ricomporsi.  
E il potere che lo teneva in pugno si allentò abbastanza da permettergli di cadere a terra su un ginocchio, mentre le mani dalle lunghe unghie si portavano al volto.  
Quella ragazza… esisteva ancora…  
–Non voglio… non voglio più fare del male a nessuno… ti prego…  
In qualche modo… era riuscita a resistere alla trasformazione? E _in questo caso_…  
Ma non poteva permettersi di restare lì immobile. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durato quel momento…  
…che infatti… fu _troppo breve_. Riuscì a togliersi dalla portata di lei appena prima che una mano artigliata sferzasse l'aria per lacerargli il volto. La lama di luce si riformò. Ma era troppo tardi.  
Lacrime nere sgorgavano dagli occhi della dea pieni d'infinito dolore, contrastanti col viso ormai irreversibilmente deformato dalla sua maschera d'odio puro. Menò quattro o cinque fendenti come a casaccio, nuove scie di luce che andarono ad aggiungersi a quelle circostanti formando una sorta di bozzolo sferico. Neanche una volta riuscì ad intercettare il suo movimento.  
_–Sono ANCORA contaminata… a quanto pare…_  
La seducente voce era ridotta ad un riso balbettante e delirante.  
_–Sono ANCORA infetta dal male… ed è COLPA TUA anche di questo! Costei ti ha TROPPO CARO per permettermi di prendere completamente il controllo! Non ti vergogni, mio diletto… di USARE le donne in un simile modo?_  
Sembrava troppo sconvolta per riuscire a concentrarsi… a prendere la mira. Ma i suoi attacchi furiosi erano _ancora_ pericolosi. Estrasse la pistola. Doveva pensare a qualcosa…  
E poi lo sentì.  
Lo sguardo di _lei_ alle sue spalle.  
La sua voce oltre le voci del bene e del male in lotta nell'altra donna.  
_Resisti, amore… non lasciarti sconfiggere…_  
Arrischiò una rapidissima occhiata indietro… e la vide nel mondo reale _fissarlo_ mentre tratteneva col suo potere l'esercito di vittime che la circondava.  
Anche su un altro piano temporale… ora riusciva a _vederlo_… a _sentirlo_… lo stava _aiutando_… non potevano _più_ essere separati da _nulla_. Sentiva il suo sostegno rivitalizzare le forze che gli erano rimaste… gli parlava direttamente nella mente…  
O forse… non _direttamente_… forse _attraverso_…  
Sentì l'_avvertimento_ esplodergli nella coscienza. Colse con la coda dell'occhio un raggio solare mirato nella sua direzione. Schivò all'ultimo istante– non senza rendersi conto che la mano che l'aveva scagliato deviava impercettibilmente come se qualcosa dall'esterno, o dall'_interno_, l'avesse spinta.  
–Ti prego… basta…  
_–Smettila di ostacolarmi, stupida mortale! A quanto pare è proprio vero… il MALE nella coscienza non potrà mai essere davvero eliminato!_  
Una rabbia sorda lo invase nuovamente a queste parole… fin troppo familiari, sentite fin troppe volte. –O forse è il _contrario_– esclamò. –Forse è per _questo_ che io non posso arrendermi… e che voi non potrete _mai_ liberarvi di noi!  
Almeno finché… saremo _uniti_!  
Sparò. Mirò alla spalla. Non poteva rallentarla per più di qualche secondo in questo modo… ma forse nel frattempo sarebbe riuscito a escogitare un piano.  
La dea parò come sempre col braccio teso. Questo si annerì di nuovo fumando e ricadendo inutilizzabile.  
E stavolta –con stupore di entrambi– _non_ si rigenerò.  
Lei lo strinse convulsamente con l'altro, mentre la sconosciuta sensazione del dolore fisico la afferrava facendola tremare.  
_–No… maledetta donna… stai INDEBOLENDO I MIEI POTERI… fermati! Così saremo uccise entrambe!_  
Era l'occasione di cui aveva bisogno? Così forse… sarebbe riuscito a catturarla senza…  
Poi avvertì l'urlo della ragazza dentro il mostro. Forte, doloroso, agonizzante– mentre le lunghe unghie tornavano ad afferrarsi il capo.  
_–Se deve essere così… allora meglio che sia solo TU a morire qui e ora! Avrei dovuto farlo già da molto prima!_  
–NO!  
Il dolore dell'amica gli bruciò dentro… così violento ed accecante da perdere la ragione. Ogni anima umana era parte di lui… forse anche le anime _non_ umane… forse qualsiasi cosa fosse mai vissuta sulla terra. Non era riuscito a percepire la sua coscienza quando la dea aveva il sopravvento, e per questo aveva creduto che fosse sparita. Ma _ora_… Una piccola fiamma così testarda… così luminosa… ma così debole… che stava per _spegnersi del tutto_…  
Eppure… allo stesso tempo… _anche_ la signora del sole stava urlando… come se l'estinzione della sua metà umana si ripercuotesse inaspettatamente su di lei… come se il dolore dell'una fosse il dolore dell'altra…  
Un pensiero a metà formato lo colpì come un martello nel cervello.  
Annullare se stessi è la strada più facile! Purificazione… significa distruzione!  
Se _io_ avessi ucciso il mio doppio…  
Agì prima ancora di poterci riflettere e completare il ragionamento. Le sparò all'altro braccio, rendendolo inservibile e impedendole di portare a termine il suicidio. Ella gridò, cercando nuovamente di bloccarlo con la voce come prima. Applicò tutta la propria forza di volontà scuotendosi di dosso quelle pastoie. Forse i poteri di lei si erano davvero indeboliti… forse era l'aiuto che stava ricevendo dall'esterno… o forse, semplicemente… aveva già _superato_ tutto questo…  
La raggiunse. Le strinse una mano con forza intorno al collo sottile, e con l'altra le premette la canna dell'arma contro la fronte. Senza la rigenerazione, quello era ancora un semplice, normale corpo umano… poteva…  
_–…far cosa, mio caro? Finire il mio lavoro al mio posto? Accomodati. Ho sempre saputo che eri un uomo crudele._  
Sussultò. Cosa stava facendo?…  
I grandi occhi piangenti lo fissarono con implorazione. –Ti prego… fallo… uccidimi… è l'unico modo che ho per… per morire da essere umano…  
Questo… era _già_ accaduto… aveva _già_ assistito ad una cosa simile…  
Un virus che riscrive la personalità? No… un virus che _scinde_ la personalità…  
In modo che questo sedicente creatore _possa usarla_…  
Impedisce di vedere chiaramente… come avere dei _granelli neri_ negli occhi… di vedere la _realtà_ per quello che è…  
Il _peccato originale_… la _conoscenza del bene e del male_…  
E riduce le persone _così_… con i loro poteri a _sua_ disposizione…  
…convinte che sia bene solo quello che _lui_ giudica tale…  
…possibile che _tutti_ al mondo ne siano affetti?…  
–Non… _posso_…  
Non poteva farle del male… era ancora umana… non poteva…  
Lei sogghignò perfidamente.  
_–Troppo tardi._  
E poi l'urlo psichico risuonò disperato nella sua mente, sommergendo ogni altro pensiero.  
Nelle menti di _tutti loro_, in tutti gli angoli del mondo, bloccandoli nelle loro battaglie, unendoli in una sola reazione.  
_P–perdonatemi… non ce l'ho fatta… è stato troppo forte…  
Tutto… perduto… dovete…  
Dio è un demonio… è un creatore… un fantasma… un viaggiatore…  
Dio è… NOSTRO PADRE…  
È stato LUI… c'era sempre stato LUI… dietro di LORO… fin DALL'INIZIO…_  
Poi, un unico, terrorizzato, terrificante vagito. Che andò a spegnersi e a perdersi dentro una voce più grande.  
Ridente, tonante.  
Le nubi nere si espansero come sciami d'insetti oscurando tutto il cielo… in tutto il mondo… si diffusero nelle acque come strani getti d'inchiostro sanguigno… entrarono negli edifici come fumo appestando l'aria. Fulmini di strani colori cupi ne saettavano come impulsi cerebrali da un neurone a un altro.  
E una sensazione terribile di _perdita.  
__**Avete davvero imparato molto. Siete cresciuti molto. Mi compiaccio. Ma disgraziatamente, non posso permettervi di distruggere così le mie più preziose creature. Dopotutto, mi hanno servito bene… e mi servono ancora. E mi è costato molta fatica approntarle.**_  
La voce… era quella che _già avevano udito_, nella visione, ai margini della propria coscienza… e per quanto fosse distorta dal volume… aveva qualcosa di oscenamente _familiare_…  
Scudi luminescenti circondarono ognuna delle figure divine ferite con cui stavano combattendo, che rivolgevano tutte ammutolite gli occhi verso l'alto.  
Erano alla _sua_ presenza… del nemico in _persona_.  
Le immagini davanti ai suoi occhi si moltiplicarono. Li chiuse. Senza un gran risultato. Ancora quel senso di _sdoppiamento_. Anche senza la presenza del piccolo… avvertiva i sentimenti di tutti i suoi compagni. I pensieri, i dubbi, le supposizioni che correvano loro rapidissime nella mente a quello spettacolo. Lo vedeva con gli occhi di tutti loro. Come se fossero i punti nevralgici di una rete che abbracciava tutti i continenti.  
_**Devo ammirare la vostra resistenza. Anche se, naturalmente, non mi aspettavo di meno da voi. Davvero un peccato che ci troviamo su fronti opposti. Non sarebbe meglio invece collaborare? Potrei venire incontro alle vostre richieste. E voi, in cambio, potreste aiutarmi nella creazione del nuovo mondo.**_  
–Eh?! Che _cavolo_ intendi dire?  
_**Ma sì. In fondo… siete arrivati più oltre di ogni altro essere umano prima di voi. Sarebbe un peccato dovervi distruggere. Anche nel Diluvio precedente… solo OTTO persone furono salvate. Dei prescelti virtuosi. La storia si potrebbe ripetere. Potreste essere un materiale molto migliore da cui partire per generare una nuova umanità. Sono generoso. So giudicare il valore… anche dei miei stessi nemici.**_  
–Salvarci… soltanto noi? Ricominciare da capo soltanto noi? Lasciando morire tutti gli altri?…  
–E dovremmo crederti? Dopo tutte le persone che hai ucciso? Dopo tutti i disastri che hai causato? Ci hai preso per stupidi?  
–Che ne è… del nostro piccolo amico? Cosa gli hai fatto?  
_**Oh, quante difficoltà fate. Non riuscite proprio a vedere al di là dei vostri pregiudizi. Potrei restituirvi tutti coloro che desiderate. La morte e la vita non sono niente per me. Potreste riavere indietro tutta l'umanità, se preferite. Potrei disinteressarmene. Riportare la Terra esattamente com'era, in cambio della vostra collaborazione. Magari potremmo trovare un bel pianeta deserto dove ricominciare da capo soltanto voi, e lasciare questo mondo continuare per la sua strada… anche con il vostro prezioso infante. Non è morto, l'ho solo messo in condizione di non nuocere per un po'. Mentre TRATTIAMO.**_  
–Materiale migliore, uh? Un bel giardino dell'Eden tutto nostro… nettare e ambrosia… e anche la salvezza del nostro mondo se ci _arrendiamo_? Bella tentazione…  
–Già. Peccato che si sarebbe decisamente a corto di _donzelle_. E che c'è questa vocina nella mia testa che continua a ripetermi «dov'è la fregatura?».  
–Da quando sei così condiscendente con noi? Non ci consideravi dei _peccatori_? Degli _esseri malriusciti_ che si sono allontanati dall'umanità nel tentativo di potenziarsi? E adesso ci riservi questo voltafaccia?  
**_Anche questo si potrebbe sistemare._**  
–Come?!  
_**Io sono onnipotente. Avete potuto assistere ai miei prodigi. Credete che affrancarvi dalla vostra condizione… sarebbe un miracolo troppo grande per me? Basta solo una vostra parola. E posso rendervi di nuovo UMANI. Con meno di uno schiocco di dita. Lasciandovi anche tutti i vostri poteri vecchi e nuovi. Non è quello che avete SEMPRE DESIDERATO?**_  
Sapevano… _sentivano_ che era vero. Non c'era motivo di dubitarne… era come se i loro corpi già _avvertissero_ il cambiamento. La carne e le ossa che ritornavano… tutto il dolore, la sofferenza di quegli anni, annullati da un semplice assenso. Da un semplice, vago, compiacente gesto divino… con tutto quel che avevano portato…  
…con tutto quel che avevano _significato_.  
–Rifiutiamo.  
**_COSA?!_**  
–Uh–uh.  
–Sì.  
–L'hai detto, amico.  
–Sono d'accordo anch'io.  
–Senza pensarci nemmeno.  
–Non avrei saputo esprimermi meglio.  
–Fai la tua offerta a qualcun altro.  
–È come diceva lui. Tu hai paura di _noi_. Perché possiamo sventare i tuoi piani… cambiare il futuro che tu desideri. Ma allo stesso tempo… non puoi semplicemente _distruggerci_, non è vero? Perché altrimenti cambierebbe anche il futuro che sai già _prestabilito_. E in questo modo il piano sarebbe rovinato comunque… e forse… anche _tu_ finiresti con lo scomparire. Perché dovresti preoccuparti di trattare con noi, altrimenti? Tu non vuoi il nostro assenso. Tu vuoi la nostra _resa_. Fidarci di te? Abbandonare la Terra… così com'era _prima_? Rovinata dalle tue interferenze? Contaminata da cancri e malattie dello spirito che _tu_ vi hai seminato? Lasciarla ad autodistruggersi da sola, come stava già facendo, e tirarci una riga sopra? Cosa ci sarebbe di diverso dal lasciarla distruggere direttamente da te? Come potremmo avere il _diritto_ di essere felici, dopo aver commesso un peccato del genere? La tua nuova umanità… nascerebbe già _tarata_ da questa colpa. E chissà. Magari è già successo. Non tradiremo i nostri fratelli. Noi vogliamo salvarli _così come sono_. Tieniti la tua mela… i tuoi trenta denari. Noi _non li vogliamo_.  
**_Sapete COSA state gettando via? A COSA state rinunciando? Potevate essere DEI… ancora più potenti di quelli che avete combattuto!_**  
–E perdere il nostro libero arbitrio. Cederlo a te come hanno fatto loro. _No_. Se accettassimo… sarebbe la fine di _qualsiasi speranza_.  
**_Speranza? Voi non avete più… nessuna speranza._**  
I fulmini moltiplicarono in violenza. Sembrarono coprire tutta la terra. Ovunque, il mondo cominciò a tremare come in risposta ad un incontrollabile fremito di rabbia soprannaturale. Potevano udire la gente urlare, fuggire, imprecare… le madri invocare pietà, i generali ordinare di fare fuoco… inutilmente, perché non c'era via di scampo. Né alcuno che avrebbe potuto avere compassione di loro. Né un nemico che le loro armi potessero sconfiggere. Ma lo facevano ugualmente… perché questa era la loro _natura_… l'unico modo che conoscevano per affrontare quello che non avevano mai affrontato.  
_**Ho avuto pazienza con voi,**_ disse gelida e furibonda la voce. **_Perché sono misericordioso. Ma sono anche GELOSO e GIUSTO. Ho offerto un compromesso perché la vostra testardaggine non portasse a danni molto peggiori nel continuare ad opporvi a me. Ma se nonostante tutto volete ancora insistere… allora sappiate che la rovina definitiva del vostro pianeta è solo opera VOSTRA. Non avreste dovuto considerarvi pari a ME, il vostro creatore. Raccoglierete soltanto le conseguenze della vostra sfida!_**  
Era… _fisicamente_… accanto ad ognuno degli altri. Contemporaneamente in angoli diversi del mondo. Poteva _toccarli_. Vedeva con i loro occhi e con i propri tutti gli eventi. I crepacci aprirsi. Gli animali, i pesci, in preda al panico. Le ondate di marea sollevarsi. Gridava con più voci.  
E non aveva alcun modo di impedire quello che stava accadendo.  
_**Era l'ultima occasione che potevo offrirvi. Il termine ormai sta per scadere. E forse, grazie alle vostre interferenze… anche molti che avrebbero potuto salvarsi saranno condannati a perire nel giudizio finale. Forse dovremo accontentarci di molti meno eletti per la partenza. Ebbene, ricordate…**_  
Le folle venivano inghiottite dalla terra. Sommerse dal mare. Schiacciate da massi e fuoco piovuti dal cielo. Bruciate dai fulmini o dalle bombe ormai gettate a casaccio per difendersi, o per morire prima di essere uccisi. Piangevano miserevolmente davanti ai loro– ai _suoi_ occhi impotenti, senza poter essere salvate.  
_**…la morte di tutti costoro ricade su di VOI!**_  
Un solo, immenso lampo di luce violentissima attanagliò loro corpo e mente, facendoli urlare. Come lo scoppio di una supernova celeste. Come una sola nota di un immenso coro angelico. Si diffuse in un secondo su tutta la superficie della terra, per poi spegnersi altrettanto rapidamente… lasciandoli tutti a terra svenuti.  
Tutti… tranne… _due_… in piedi sulle rocce dell'isola, attorniati da persone e creature mutate esanimi… avvolti in una luminosa sfera protettiva che aveva risparmiato loro parte dell'impatto fisico e mentale. Scaturita dalle mani levate della ragazza che non osava chiedersi come avesse fatto, per timore di perderne il controllo.  
L'esplosione divina… era avvenuta… ma loro non erano _caduti_…  
**_A quanto pare potete ancora resistere in qualche modo. Prendetevi pure questa soddisfazione. Non significa nulla. Avete avuto la vostra possibilità di pentirvi, e l'avete gettata via. Ed ora… non c'è più TEMPO. Non potete più fare nulla contro di me. Ci incontreremo ancora una volta, presto. E allora MORIRETE TUTTI._**  
La voce tacque. Le nubi presero a dissolversi, gli sconvolgimenti a placarsi, almeno temporaneamente. E tutti gli dei, in tutti i luoghi del mondo, svanirono lentamente con un sogghigno davanti agli avversari sconfitti, richiamati indietro dall'onnipotente padre.  
Per ultima…  
–No…!  
Lui si avventò. Ad afferrarla. A trattenerla. Ma non riuscì a toccarla, protetta com'era dallo scudo azzurrino. _–Volevi salvarmi, caro amore?–_ rise la donna vestita di sole. _–Spiacente. Non potrai più salvare nessuno d'ora in poi. Sarò IO la salvatrice. Sarò IO a guidare l'umanità alla redenzione. E la prossima volta, avrò il piacere di toglierti personalmente la vita._  
Gli occhi disperati parvero gettargli un estremo sguardo di supplica da dietro la fredda maschera sacerdotale.  
Poi un raggio avvolse il corpo mutilato, il volto sfigurato dalle lacrime. Proiettandolo all'interno della più grande tra le statue viventi. Che diede un bagliore negli occhi simile a rubino, e poi scomparve mentre le altre crollavano a pezzi. Lasciandoli soli… con un mucchio di vittime. Tra nient'altro che rovine desolate e fumanti.  
–Anche… i nostri nuovi poteri… non sono stati abbastanza.  
–Tutte queste persone… morte… uccise… per… per _colpa nostra…_  
–No.– Strinse il pugno, con tanta forza da sentire dolore. –Non è così. La colpa è solo _sua_. Ricorda ciò che ci è stato detto… le parole che tu stessa hai pronunciato. È forse arroganza voler proteggere gli altri esseri umani? È forse una superbia degna dell'inferno? Se è così… allora sarei _fiero_ di essere arrogante. Anche se costui fosse un vero dio, giudicherebbe con il _metro sbagliato_. E non avrebbe alcun diritto di essere venerato come tale. Ma non lo è. Noi gli daremo la caccia… lo smaschereremo… e poi… saremo _noi a giudicarlo._


	30. Beata Trinitas

**Beata Trinitas**

_O più glorioso degli immortali, sotto mille nomi sempre onnipotente,  
Zeus, signore della natura, che con la legge governi ogni cosa,  
Salve; perché sei tu che i mortali han diritto d'invocare.  
Da te infatti siam nati, provvisti dell'imitazione che esercita la parola,  
Soli tra tutti gli esseri che vivono e si muovono sulla terra;  
Così io ti celebrerò e senza sosta canterò la tua potenza.  
È a te che tutto il nostro universo, girando attorno alla terra,  
Obbedisce ovunque lo conduci, e volentieri subisce la tua forza;  
Così grande è lo strumento che tieni tra le tue mani invitte,  
Il fulmine a due punte, fiammeggiante, eterno.  
Sotto i suoi colpi, tutto si rafferma;  
Per suo mezzo reggi la Ragione universale, che attraverso tutte le cose  
Circola, mista al grande astro e ai piccoli;  
Grazie ad esso sei diventato così grande ed eccoti re sovrano attraverso i tempi._  
–Cleante

**_Essi sono peccatori. Vanno compatiti… redenti…_**

_**Essi sono peccatori. Vanno giudicati.**_

_**Ciò che va fatto va fatto. Ciò che è necessario è necessario. Le considerazioni umane non sono le mie.**_

_**Sono i miei figli… devo salvarli…**_

_**Sono giocattoli. Mi compiaccio di tormentarli.**_

_**Non sono nulla. Meri strumenti della mia volontà imperscrutabile.**_

_**Mi rincresce per il loro dolore… come a un medico può rincrescere per il dolore che causa al paziente. Ma sto agendo per il loro bene… sto agendo perché li amo…**_

_**Devono imparare a temermi. Devono comprendere che sono infinitamente più potente di loro. Più saggio, più grande di loro. Devono perire nel gelo e nel fuoco e capire quanto sia stolto provocare la mia ira.**_

_**Non devo loro alcuna spiegazione. I loro sentimenti non hanno alcuna importanza. Come posso preoccuparmi io per creature che hanno vita breve quanto le foglie? Essi si preoccupano forse degli insetti che calpestano? E come potrebbero mai sperare di comprendermi? Ogni cosa io la considero solo in funzione del tutto.**_

_**Il futuro deve essere cambiato… l'età dell'oro deve essere realizzata… tutti dovranno essere felici. Io farò sì che non si ripetano gli errori già commessi… asciugherò ogni lacrima dai loro occhi…**_

_**Il futuro deve essere assicurato. La distruzione è utile. La sofferenza è necessaria e inevitabile. Non potrei mai comunque purificare del tutto questo mondo sporco. Bisogna che il cerchio si chiuda… che tutto ricominci daccapo. O non sarà mai accaduto.**_

_**Il piano va portato a termine. Altro non esiste. Altro non ha senso di esistere. Non c'è scampo dal fato.**_

_**Abbiate fede in me… credete in me… affidatemi i vostri cuori…**_

_**Temetemi. Sottomettetevi. Placatemi.**_

_**Servitemi. Non avete altra scelta.**_

_Salvatemi…_

_Una cosa simile non ti sarà utile contro di me.  
Nessuna forza può portarmi alla rovina._  
Le voci… le tre voci.  
_Ti sto dicendo che è inutile. Io non morirò.  
Se mi distruggerai… morirai anche tu insieme a me._  
L'uomo… la donna… il bambino. Come in una perversa trinità… la caricatura di una famiglia.  
_Per uccidermi dovresti uccidere tutti gli esseri umani sulla terra!  
Perché io sono nato dal loro cuore… dal male dentro di loro!_  
Sono riecheggiate nella mia testa. Fino a oggi. In un angolo ai margini della mia coscienza.  
Per quanto tentassi di dimenticarle. Per quanto mi intestardissi a negarle.  
Perché sapevo che era una _bugia_. Ma sapevo anche che era la _verità_.  
Eppure… eppure… anche _noi_ non possiamo essere eliminati… anche _noi_ siamo nati da _qualcosa_…  
…quale forza ha spinto un amico a sacrificarsi per me? A dimenticare se stesso per me? Così come _io_ mi sarei sacrificato volentieri per tutti gli uomini?  
Quale… se non la stessa che ci tiene _uniti_ ancora adesso?  
Non è forse _questa_ che dovremmo usare per vincere ora? Sempre che sia ancora possibile vincere…  
…Perché sto ricordando quelle parole proprio in questo momento?…  
…Quale sacrificio sarà _necessario_ stavolta per poter salvare… tutti… tutto?…

–…Ah.  
–Ti sei svegliato? Ti stavi agitando molto.  
Era su una cuccetta all'interno della nave. Lo avevano coperto con un leggero lenzuolo. Qualche gocciolina di sudore gli imperlava la fronte.  
E… quella mano morbida, tiepida, sul suo viso. L'aveva riconosciuta… prima ancora di sentire la voce e aprire gli occhi. Lei aveva l'aria triste e preoccupata.  
–Quanto ho dormito?…  
–Solo qualche ora.  
–È cambiato qualcosa? Gli altri… si sono svegliati?  
Un cenno d'assenso. –Sì. Tutti… tranne _uno_. Hanno chiesto di te. Te la senti?  
Annuì, stringendo le labbra. La seguì lungo il corridoio verso la sala principale. –Stavo sognando… il passato… o forse anch'io il futuro… era come una visione. È strano… è come se tutto _tornasse indietro_ da noi… cose che abbiamo già vissuto, che adesso assumono un nuovo significato… o magari è il mio subconscio che cerca di dirmi qualcosa…  
–Forse è a causa mia. Cominci a condividere i miei sogni. Potrei trasmetterteli inconsciamente. Anch'io, ormai… ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi… e spesso anche da sveglia…– Si voltò sorridendogli in modo un po' forzato. –Per lo più… sono terribili.  
Era molto pallida in viso. Apprensione. Angoscia. Dolore. Le afferrò nuovamente la mano. Nonostante il volto teso, lei cercò di assumere un tono confortante. –Stai tranquillo. Ho promesso di fare la mia parte fino alla fine… come _tutti_. E forse non è nemmeno un male che accada questo. Vi spiegherò.  
I compagni, in sala tattica, erano tutti silenziosi, con un aspetto più o meno provato o ammaccato– e tutti decisamente torvi in volto. Quando i due entrarono, gli sguardi e i cenni andarono subito per prima cosa verso la culla. Vi si chinarono sopra.  
–Nessun cambiamento da ieri. Non sappiamo cosa gli abbia fatto quel dannato… ma non è un sonno normale. È più come se fosse… in coma.  
–Che possibilità ci sono che riesca a riprendersi da solo? Potremmo cercare di chiamarlo… o di _guarirlo_. Abbiamo già…  
–Solo tutti insieme. E non sappiamo… se potremmo arrecargli del danno in questo modo.  
–Ho cercato di curarlo… di sentirlo– mormorò la ragazza ravviando dolcemente i capelli chiari del bimbo. –Ma non reagisce… né mi risponde… anche se ormai è chiaro che ho sviluppato dei poteri simili ai suoi. È come se la sua mente fosse altrove. Dove… non so proprio immaginarlo.  
–Forse… prigioniera di quell'essere? Intrappolata?…  
–Possiamo continuare a combattere senza di lui?…  
–Huh. Tra poco… potremmo non avere più _nessuno_ per cui combattere comunque. La Terra sta diventando un deserto.  
Un'altra mano si unì alla lieve carezza sulla piccola fronte. –Lo so. Eppure… non abbiamo altra scelta che _continuare_.  
–Certo. Era solo per dire. Anch'io preferisco crepare così, piuttosto che nascosto a piangere sotto il letto.  
–Perciò… che cosa si fa adesso? Io ho scoperto qualcosa su questi tizi, credo.  
–Anch'io.  
Cenno d'assenso generale. –Raccontiamoci tutto.

Così fecero. Naturalmente non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di parlare. Ognuno poteva vedere molto chiaramente i pensieri e i ricordi degli altri. _Uno_ di loro in particolare aveva assistito _con i suoi occhi_ a tutti gli scontri. Anche se di questo non parlarono. A parte la presenza del professore che non avrebbe potuto seguire altrimenti la conversazione, era comunque ancora una bella sensazione sentirsi muovere la lingua in bocca. Era qualcosa di _normale_ in tutta la pazzia che –dentro e fuori– ormai li circondava.  
E alla fine del resoconto, si sentirono più confusi di prima. Ognuno era certo di quel che aveva capito… eppure…  
–Sembra tutto soltanto una massa di contraddizioni.  
–Già. Potrebbe non aver ragione nessuno di noi.  
–Oppure potremmo avere ragione _tutti_. Ormai… non mi meraviglio più di niente.  
–Ricapitoliamo. Almeno _alcuni_ sono in tutto o in parte robotici… come _noi_…  
–…sono esseri umani, modificati e manipolati geneticamente per combatterci e per influenzare le menti umane…  
–…sono dei mutaforma, in grado di prendere l'aspetto che può rendere gli uomini più suscettibili ad adorarli…  
–…sono degli alieni, o almeno credono di esserlo… e hanno bisogno della fede dell'uomo, dei sacrifici dell'uomo…  
–…hanno bisogno delle anime umane per il loro sostentamento… che tutte le anime si uniscano, per un qualche loro scopo…  
–…sono dei viaggiatori del tempo… e anche piuttosto versati nella dizione da palcoscenico, direi…  
–…sono dei _ciarlatani_… ci hanno _ingannato_ per farci credere alle loro storie, per manipolarci, per farci interpretare una parte…  
–…ci stavano _aspettando_ da migliaia… forse _miliardi_ di anni… aspettavano _questo_ giorno, _questa_ battaglia… i miti della Terra potrebbero riferirsi tutti a _questo_… e si sono formati nel _futuro_. Dei punti di contatto ci sono. Forse anche più delle contraddizioni.– Lui s'interruppe, riflettendo. –In pratica… qualunque fosse la loro versione… hanno ammesso di aver manipolato la storia del nostro pianeta da tempo immemorabile, per portare a termine il loro piano. E questo, forse, non è neanche il loro primo tentativo…  
–Eh?  
–Gli universi paralleli. Abbiamo tutti visto in qualche modo le possibilità alternative delle nostre scelte. I noi stessi alternativi a cui… è andata male… o altre persone di altri universi _peggiori_ del nostro. Ne avevamo già parlato, ricordate? Secondo la teoria dei viaggi nel tempo, ogni volta che si torna indietro, che si effettua un intervento sul continuum, questo si biforca. Solo che adesso tutto sta confluendo di nuovo insieme… come se non il sistema non reggesse più.– Nozioni, immagini, idee gli affollavano la mente quasi troppo velocemente perché perfino lui riuscisse a star loro dietro. –Quella donna…– Era penoso ripensare al suo ultimo sguardo che invocava aiuto.  
–Io… credo che lei ti volesse davvero bene– mormorò la ragazza, comprensiva. –La sua parte umana… quella ancora integra. Altrimenti non sarebbe riuscita a trovare la forza di resistere così tanto. Quella cosiddetta divina… penso possa provare solamente _brama_.  
–Eh, il nostro Principe Azzurro che spezza sempre i cuori delle donzelle!  
–Ti sembra il momento di dire cose del genere, SCEMO?  
–Lo so. Forse… me ne ero reso conto anch'io– annuì lui, quasi dolorosamente. Un'altra cosa per cui provare tristezza. –Parlava… delle altre versioni di me che avevano ceduto alle sue lusinghe, come se la cosa fosse già avvenuta… e allo stesso tempo mi accusava di non aver mai ceduto, di non averle mai concesso niente. Non si rendeva neanche conto della contraddizione nelle sue parole.  
–Perché forse _non c'è_ una reale contraddizione– replicò lei. Tutti alzarono gli occhi. –Tutte le vite in cui hai ceduto… erano vite in _altri_ universi. Universi in cui alla fine, per un motivo o per un altro… deve essere andata _male_. Mentre in _questo_… in ogni tua incarnazione… hai _sempre_ fatto, _abbiamo_ sempre fatto la scelta giusta fino ad ora. Ricordi? Ogni possibilità è valida solo finché la nostra non si avvera. Deve essere stata anche questa doppia consapevolezza… sapere come poteva andare, e sapere come era andata… a renderla pazza.  
–Ne sei certa?!  
Lei respirò profondamente. E raccontò agli altri i propri sogni.  
La ascoltarono compresi, senza dir nulla. Aspettando solo con partecipazione quando esitava o la voce le si rompeva. Un lungo elenco di catastrofi passate… che non erano mai avvenute… di scelte errate che non avevano avuto luogo. Mondi dove i miti avevano preso direzioni diverse portando al crollo di regni, all'instaurazione di dittature. Una terra dove loro non erano mai esistiti e la separazione del mondo in due blocchi si era protratta dolorosamente per secoli. Altre, dove un loro errore al momento sbagliato aveva causato le loro morti… o peggio, la distruzione dell'universo stesso. Lui fremette, gli occhi nei suoi, a sentir raccontare alcune di quelle versioni. Fino ad arrivare al presente… al risultato dello scontro che non si era verificato, quando l'esplosione divina avrebbe dovuto _ucciderli tutti_.  
–Probabilmente non è successo… perché in questo mondo io ho potuto usare la telecinesi. Grazie alla nostra connessione, ho potuto proteggervi tutti. Anche se in misura minore perché eravate fisicamente così lontani…  
Tacque dolcemente. Senza parlar loro… dell'ultimo sogno. Quello lo tenne per sé.  
–Quindi, in qualche modo… gli altri universi finora sono tentativi falliti? Abortiti?  
–Dove il loro piano è andato male… dove magari tutto è stato distrutto?  
–E ogni volta ricominciano tutto da capo su un nuovo piano temporale? Magari all'_infinito_?  
–…No. Non all'infinito. Non so perché, ma credo… che questa possa essere la loro ultima possibilità. Che loro ne siano consapevoli o meno… ormai il tempo sta scadendo, e non solo nel senso che credono. O forse lo sanno benissimo, e per questo hanno tanta urgenza di riuscire. Qualunque sia il loro obiettivo finale.– Tornò a riflettere. –Chissà quanti interventi… quanti tentativi… distruzioni di pianeti, catastrofi globali per influenzare l'evoluzione… per arrivare _qui_… nel mondo in cui alla fine, dopo tanti sforzi, _finora_ per puro caso è andato tutto bene. O forse… non per puro caso. Ma è accaduto grazie a loro… o _nonostante_ loro? A causa delle loro manipolazioni, o proprio perché io… noi… vi abbiamo resistito?  
Quindi mise sulla tavola il reperto che aveva trovato, tenendolo per la catenella. –E poi c'è _questo_.  
Tutti gli occhi si fissarono sullo strano orologio.  
–Ehi, io quel coso lo conosco! L'abbiamo già visto! È quello che ti diede…  
–Lo _sapevo_!– esclamò il subacqueo. –Gli indizi erano _troppi! Doveva_ esserci lui dietro a tutto! Sospettavo che ci avesse sempre mentito!  
–Già… o forse… anche questo è un inganno, per depistarci… oppure… in qualche modo il responsabile _vuole_ essere scoperto. Altrimenti perché darci tanti indizi? Perché lasciare questo sulla nostra strada, perché potessimo riconoscerlo? Non dobbiamo dare per scontato che credendoci non andiamo ad infilarci in un'altra trappola.  
–Ma questo cosa vorrebbe dire? Se _lui_ è coinvolto in qualche modo… allora _come_…?  
Le immagini si formarono nella memoria di tutti loro. Di una presenza misteriosa che raccontava storie più o meno verosimili, da dietro un occhio enorme sullo schermo di un computer, costringendoli a combattere la propria battaglia al suo posto…  
…e di un gentiluomo intabarrato che li aveva aiutati a salvare la propria epoca così come altre, ma di cui non si erano mai fidati del tutto.  
–Supponendo che si trattasse della stessa persona… la prima volta che abbiamo avuto a che fare con lui, diceva di essere un alieno. Ci ha parlato di quella guerra tra mondi…  
–Già. Ma prima ci aveva fatto credere a _un'altra_ storia ancora. Per i suoi comodi. E già allora, i nemici che dovemmo affrontare… umani bioingegnerizzati… macchine da guerra che _sembravano_ aliene…  
–…macchinari ed alieni che _sembravano_ tali… indigeni ipnotizzati dotati di armi superiori al loro livello di civiltà…  
–Diavolo. Torna _tutto_.  
–Poi l'abbiamo incontrato di nuovo… e sembrava che _lui_ non si ricordasse di noi… ma abbiamo scoperto che era un uomo del futuro…  
–…uno dei nostri discendenti bloccati al di là del tempo e dello spazio, che stavano cercando di evadere.  
–Ma _lui_ sembrava non essere affatto bloccato. Poteva muoversi piuttosto liberamente… grazie a questo congegno.  
–Che sfrutta… _l'energia psichica… l'unione delle volontà…_ per permettere di spostarsi nel tempo e nello spazio…  
–E c'è un'altra cosa strana. _Perché_ allora non ci siamo fatti domande su di lui? Perché non ci siamo chiesti… se era lo stesso della volta precedente? E abbiamo più o meno accettato quello che ci diceva senza metterlo in discussione?  
–Come già non lo avevamo messo in discussione più di tanto all'epoca, a pensarci bene. Uh?  
–Già da allora… eravamo forse _manipolati_? Stava _giocando_ con le nostre menti? Tutte quelle visioni di una guerra interplanetaria, che ci convinsero di aver scoperto la verità… mentre _pensavamo _che gli "alieni" stessero cercando di condizionarci…  
–…eravamo forse _già_ condizionati? E se è così… da _quanto_ tempo?  
Rabbrividirono. Tornando a guardare il piccolo addormentato. Ricordando il suo ultimo messaggio.  
–Da… quanto tempo?… Cosa voleva dire con… Dio è… _nostro padre?_  
–Dio è… _un fantasma…?_  
–C'era _sempre stato lui dietro…_  
Tacquero. Un silenzio che si fece lentamente sempre più insopportabile. Infine fu il professore a romperlo, con voce spezzata. –No. Non posso crederci! Non ditemi che state pensando… non è possibile!  
–…Oh, sì che lo è. Disgraziatamente. Manipolare la storia… dietro le quinte…  
–…Far scoppiare guerre per ottenere… sacrifici… forse per accelerare il progresso della tecnologia…  
–Forse nascondersi dietro diverse maschere… dietro le tante sette segrete che agivano nell'ombra… magari senza che queste neanche sapessero di essere controllate. Potevano pensare di agire per il proprio tornaconto… e _invece_…  
–Abbiamo sempre creduto che ci avessero scelti a caso. Che avessimo soltanto avuto una dose incredibile di sfortuna. E se non fosse così?  
–O forse _era _una coincidenza. Ma una coincidenza… _prevista… pilotata…_  
–Già… che caso incredibile… mettere insieme proprio le persone giuste… con i poteri giusti… con il carattere giusto per _ribellarsi a loro_… nessuno di noi ha mai pensato di potersi rassegnare a servirli… come gli altri che sono venuti dopo.  
–Insomma… stiamo dicendo che… potrebbe averci _creati lui?_ Averci… _portati lui_ qui? Ridotti in _questo_ modo?… Ho capito bene?  
–Allo scopo preciso che gli sfuggissimo?! Che li _combattessimo_ e _sconfiggessimo_? Per poter essere lì ad _aiutarlo_ quando gli fossimo serviti? Per poter essere _qui oggi?_  
–E in questo caso… _lui_ da che parte sta? È _contro_ questi dei, oppure è davvero _lui stesso…?_  
Un nuovo silenzio. Ancor più ferreo, greve del precedente.  
–O siamo diventati pazzi… o tutti i pezzi cominciano finalmente a incastrarsi al posto giusto.  
–Che modo abbiamo per scoprire se è vero?  
–Uno solo. Vedere con i nostri occhi. Usare questo cipollone. È logico, no?  
–E proprio questa potrebbe essere la trappola. Potrebbe avercelo fatto trovare a bella posta per metterci su una falsa pista. Per toglierci di mezzo mentre completa il piano.  
–Oppure… perché _vuole_ che sappiamo tutto prima della fine. Per qualche suo scopo.  
–Unire le nostre menti ormai è uno scherzo… possiamo andare dove e quando vogliamo senza nessun errore.  
–Ma se mentre siamo via la distruzione del pianeta si compisse? Se la sua arca partisse e tutto fosse perduto?  
–No, non ha senso. Stiamo parlando del _tempo_. Possiamo essere di ritorno nello stesso istante in cui partiamo. Forse addirittura _prima_ di essere partiti. Non lasceremo indifeso il pianeta neanche per un attimo.  
–A meno che in qualche modo non ci venga impedito di tornare.  
Il terzo silenzio fu il più denso e stringente di tutti. Duro come il diamante.  
–Possiamo rischiare?… _Dobbiamo_ rischiare?…  
–Possiamo permetterci di _non_ farlo?…  
–Se quella teoria è vera, un nostro errore adesso… una svolta sbagliata nello snodo sbagliato… e ciao ciao mondo. È una responsabilità insopportabile. Come possiamo esser certi di prendere la strada giusta?  
–Sempre che una strada giusta esista.  
–Io penso di sì– mormorò lei, con voce sicura. Tornarono a guardarla. –Nel mio sogno, vedevo entrambe le possibili conclusioni della battaglia. A questo punto potevamo essere morti. E invece non lo siamo. Quando ho cominciato ad avere queste visioni, ho provato paura. Nutrivo tanti dubbi. Ma adesso… non più. Perché mi fido di voi. Tante volte, nel passato… nel _lontano_ passato, in altre vite… gli agenti di questo dio hanno tramato per spingerci in una direzione, ma noi abbiamo preso quella opposta. Ed era la direzione _giusta_. Loro… lui può _credere_ di sapere cosa va meglio per questo mondo. Ma non è stato _lui_ a sceglierci… il _mondo stesso_ l'ha fatto. O qualcos'altro di ancora superiore. Perché siamo in grado di farcela. Di salvare tutto. Sappiamo che potremmo sbagliare… ma forse il fatto stesso di saperlo… il fatto stesso che io possa _vederlo_… ci aiuterà a fare in modo che non accada.– Lo prometto, pensò tra sé. –Credo nel vostro cuore. Credo… che la forza dentro di noi… ci guiderà.  
–Avete sentito, gente. L'oracolo ha parlato.  
–Wow. Con un discorsetto d'incoraggiamento come questo, come potremmo essere demoralizzati?  
–E soprattutto proveniente da così belle labbra.  
–Non so se te l'ho già detto _più_ di mille volte… ma hai proprio tutte le fortunacce, amico.  
–Già.– Lui sorrise, lasciando che la piccola mano scivolasse nella sua ancora una volta. Per quanta apprensione, per quanta angoscia potesse provare… bastava il suo tocco a calmarlo. A placare qualunque tempesta e qualunque dolore. Come era _sempre_ stato. Forse sono ancora un po' infantile dopotutto, pensò. –Era come avevo immaginato. I _tuoi_ poteri ci saranno indispensabili per andare avanti… soprattutto se ora puoi prendere il posto del piccolo finché lui resta in quello stato. Anche per questo sei il centro di tutto. Ma… non solo _per questo_.  
Si alzò in piedi. Uno dopo l'altro, tutti lo imitarono. Ponendosi in cerchio.  
–Bene. Siamo d'accordo allora?  
–Andiamo.  
–…Vengo anch'io– esclamò il professore, facendosi avanti con voce tremante. –Permettetemelo. Posso occuparmi… di lui… finché non si sveglierà. Comunque, restando qui da solo non potrei difendermi in alcun modo. Ho visto l'inizio di tutto questo… lasciate che ne veda la _fine_.  
Assentirono. Tesero le braccia verso il centro. L'ultimo stringeva in pugno il dispositivo temporale. Premette il pulsante come ricordava di dover fare.  
–Vediamo… come _tutto ebbe inizio_.  
Unire le loro menti e i loro cuori… ormai era uno scherzo.  
E scomparvero di nuovo.

**Fine Parte Seconda**


	31. Adam Kadmon

**Adam Kadmon**

_Se c'è un corpo animale, vi è anche un corpo spirituale, poiché sta scritto che il primo uomo, Adamo, divenne un essere vivente, ma l'ultimo Adamo divenne spirito datore di vita. Non vi fu prima il corpo spirituale, ma quello animale, e poi lo spirituale. Il primo uomo tratto dalla terra è di terra, il secondo uomo viene dal cielo. Quale è l'uomo fatto di terra, così sono quelli di terra; ma quale il celeste, così anche i celesti. E come abbiamo portato l'immagine dell'uomo di terra, così porteremo l'immagine dell'uomo vi dico, o fratelli: la carne e il sangue non possono ereditare il regno di Dio, né ciò che è corruttibile può ereditare l'incorruttibilità.  
Ecco io vi annunzio un mistero: non tutti, certo, moriremo, ma tutti saremo trasformati._  
–I Corinzi, 15, 44–51

**_La donna non andava uccisa. Andava catturata. Preservata. Abbiamo quasi commesso un errore fatale._**

**_È la debolezza che parla. Porgiamo orecchio alle parole di queste misere creature? Non abbiamo bisogno di loro per creare il nostro futuro. La proposta fattale è quasi stata il vero errore fatale._**

**_Farneticazioni. Sono il supremo legislatore, ma anch'io devo attenermi alle leggi dell'esistenza. Non possiamo permetterci di mettere in pericolo noi stessi._**

**_Dobbiamo dunque abbassarci a risparmiare il seme dei peccatori? A derogare alla nostra divina giustizia? Ciò non può essere tollerato. Sarà dunque vero che il bene ha bisogno del male? Che Dio non può fare a meno del diavolo? Non volevamo dimostrare proprio l'opposto? Non sarà per questo che finora il piano è sempre fallito?_**

**_Stiamo rischiando la stessa esistenza del piano. Non è il momento di indulgere in sofismi. La causa e l'effetto…_**

**_…possono essere cambiati. Le leggi possono essere aggirate. Stiamo tranquilli. Non abbiamo niente da temere anche sterminando completamente questi insetti. Non servirà più a nulla scendere a compromessi e compiere giochetti, quando la Gerusalemme Celeste sarà realizzata. Il piano di riserva funzionerà._**

**_Abbiamo dunque terminato di approntare i ricettacoli?_**

**_Sono pronti. Come avevamo ordinato al nostro succedaneo. Non abbiamo più alcuna necessità di un Anticristo che potrebbe annientarci. Creeremo l'umanità futura a NOSTRO modo e sotto il NOSTRO controllo._**

Nella luce asettica dell'empireo, al centro delle file dei beati in attesa, un nuovo schermo aereo cominciò a sfarfallare. Fino a mostrare l'immagine stabile di una stanza da qualche parte occupata da capsule metalliche. Nelle capsule, le sagome anche troppo familiari di un uomo e di una donna.

**_Miriamo, fratelli. Non ci servono un Adamo e un'Eva imprevedibili e troppo testardi da controllare. Avremo i nostri progenitori e il nostro salvatore. Non ci sarà bisogno che gli eventi si ripetano esattamente com'è successo. Potremo cancellare ogni deriva indesiderata… e la storia sarà cambiata senza dover cambiare._**


	32. Empyreus

**Empyreus**  
26–31 dicembre 2012

_È questa la regione, questo il suolo e il clima,  
disse allora il perduto arcangelo, questa la sede  
che dobbiamo scambiare col cielo, quest'ombra luttuosa  
per quella luce celeste? Così sia, giacché colui  
che adesso è sovrano può comandare e disporre  
che cosa è il giusto: meglio star più lontani  
da chi la ragione ha reso eguale, la forza supremo  
tra i suoi eguali. Addio felici campi  
dove la gioia dimora in eterno: salve orrori, salve  
mondo infernale, e tu profondissimo inferno  
ricevi il tuo nuovo padrone: uno che reca  
una mente che non sarà cambiata dallo spazio o dal tempo.  
La mente è luogo a se stessa, ed in se stessa  
Può fare un paradiso dell'inferno, un inferno del paradiso.  
Che importa dove, se io sono sempre lo stesso,  
e che altro dovrei essere, tutto ma non inferiore  
a colui che il tuono ha reso più grande? Qui almeno  
saremo liberi; l'Onnipotente non ha costruito  
questo luogo per sua invidia, non ci scaccerà di qui:  
qui possiamo regnare sicuri, e nel mio discernimento  
regnare è una degna ambizione anche all'inferno:  
meglio regnare all'inferno, che servire in paradiso._  
–John Milton


	33. Enuma Elish

**Enuma Elish**

_Quando nelle altezze il cielo non aveva ancora nome,_

_La solida terra al di sotto non era stata chiamata per nome,_

_Quando il primordiale Apsu, loro padre,_

_E Mummu–Tiamat, colei che li partorì tutti,_

_Mescolarono come un sol corpo le loro acque,_

_Boschetti di canne non erano spuntati, brughiere non erano apparse,_

_Nessuno degli dei era stato dato alla luce,_

_E nessuno aveva un nome, e nessun destino era determinato–_

_Allora fu che gli dei vennero formati nel mezzo del cielo._

–Poema Babilonese della Creazione

* * *

All'inizio ci fu solo buio.

Poi l'esplosione.

La luce accecante di una sfera di fuoco talmente intenso da non riuscire nemmeno a bruciare ma da dissolversi in puro, abbacinante splendore omicida. Sapevano cos'era… _una bomba nucleare_.

Come quella che aveva posto fine alla guerra… come quella che aveva dato inizio a _tutto_…

–Dove siamo?… Perché non sentiamo calore o dolore?…

–Ci stiamo muovendo tra un istante e l'altro… nel tempo e nello spazio. Come la prima volta che venimmo presi di mira da un'arma temporale. Non siamo esattamente _qui_. Stiamo solo… osservando.

–Sei stato tu a deciderlo? Non possiamo evitarlo?

–No. O quest'oggetto ha una volontà propria… o in qualche modo _dobbiamo_ vedere tutto. È quello che abbiamo desiderato noi, in fondo.

–Non possiamo… far altro che guardare…

–Restate uniti. Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succedere… o dove potremmo finire… se perdessimo il contatto.

Le fiamme fluide scendevano verso il terreno, risalendo in alto come una cascata o una corrente d'aria. Per poi infine spegnersi dopo pochi istanti o un'eternità, lasciandoli a guardare attoniti un mare di ceneri e detriti carbonizzati… difficile dire se fossero macerie d'edifici, o… corpi umani.

E altri esseri umani sanguinanti, sfregiati, senza capelli, che venivano a frugare in quello squallore nero, sotto le nuvole di polvere che rendevano grigio perfino il sole, afferrandosi la testa e gridando…

Lo scenario cambiava. Un campo di battaglia, carri armati, soldati con fucili e maschere antigas urlanti che si lanciavano granate, che si sparavano proiettili, che si correvano incontro a vicenda coi lanciafiamme…

–È la guerra che si sta combattendo adesso? Tra le armate dei paesi che si incolpano a vicenda dei cataclismi?

–Ricordate… _loro_ ci avevano _detto_ che tutto era cominciato con una guerra…

–Ma non avevano parlato dell'invasione degli dei. E sembravano non sapere nemmeno di noi…

–Possibile… che le loro stesse visite nel nostro tempo avessero _già_ cambiato il futuro?

I corpi giacevano mutilati a terra. Alcuni ancora vivi che si lamentavano piano, quasi dolcemente. Qualcuno passava di corsa attraverso il campo finendo i feriti per pietà o solo per frugare i cadaveri.

–Ach. Chi ha bisogno degli dei… quando _gli uomini stessi_ riescono a farsi cose del genere?!

–Ti fa quasi pensare che abbiano ragione loro.

–Io… non credo di riuscire a sopportare ancora per molto.

Una battaglia dietro l'altra. Con armi moderne… o con armi e veicoli più che moderni, avveniristici, che neanche loro avevano mai visto prima. Missili solcavano i cieli col loro carico di morte, annientando le città rimaste. Poi… eccoli… splendori circolari nel cielo. Piogge di luce dall'alto. Ondate di marea che si sollevavano coprendo tutto, annegando animali e piante. Gli uomini cercavano febbrilmente di fuggire… verso le cime dei monti, verso i deserti, il sottosuolo, alcuni verso lo _spazio_, prendendo il volo in enormi razzi che ricadevano al suolo abbattuti da soldati che li avevano scambiati per altre bombe, oppure esplodevano in volo per qualche malfunzionamento. Pochissimi riuscivano ad arrivare nello spazio esterno, per rimanerci chissà quanto in cerca di un altro mondo, in attesa di un tempo migliore, o soltanto per dare agli occupanti un'estinzione meno rapida…

_Non abbiate paura, bambini… stiamo andando verso l'Eden…_

_Stiamo andando verso la Terra Promessa…_

_Ci è stato promesso un nuovo paradiso…_

–Riesco… a sentire le voci di quelli a bordo. I loro pensieri!

–Ma perché… _perché_ non si allontanano?

Le astronavi credevano di andare avanti… di inoltrarsi tra le stelle.

Ma lo spazio era troppo distorto… e non potevano spingersi oltre i confini del sistema solare. Le _vedevano_, nonostante la distanza. Lì a orbitare, per secoli… imprigionate in una bolla… cantando e sperando nel paradiso, confinate nel loro piccolo angolo d'universo.

Mentre al di sotto restava… un immenso deserto radioattivo, silenzioso. Bagnato da mari cinerei dal livello altissimo, altrettanto privi di vita, che ricadevano smorti sulla riva senza più neanche maree. Per anni, per decenni… illuminati notte dopo notte e giorno dopo giorno da un sole troppo pallido, da un cielo gelido di stelle offuscate.

Poi, lentamente, i superstiti cominciarono ad uscire dalle loro grotte.

Uomini, animali… ma non più tali… mescolati gli uni con gli altri. Orribilmente deformi, privi di ragione e di parola. Creature tra lo scimmiesco e l'umano, cannibali con un numero abnorme di braccia, gambe, teste, a cui era rimasto soltanto il desiderio di uccidere e mangiare per sopravvivere. Ibridi mai visti prima sulla faccia della terra, alcuni troppo distorti per sopravvivere alla loro stessa nascita, altri che arrancavano su arti malfatti, inadatti, col tenace impulso di andare avanti senza neanche conoscerne il motivo.

E si ammazzavano a vicenda per nutrirsi gli uni degli altri… per sottrarsi le prede, lo spazio vitale… o solo per divertimento. Li videro spacciare nemici più deboli in fuga, per poi indicarseli ridendo e lasciarli lì morti. Li videro sacrificare creature poco diverse da loro su grandi roghi, a chissà quale spirito vendicativo ancora adorassero…

–…Non cambia MAI? Questo… cuore malvagio… davvero non può essere eliminato dall'uomo? O forse il disastro ha bruciato via la parte migliore… e ha lasciato soltanto quello…

–…Forse non meritiamo il paradiso. Forse… non meritiamo davvero di essere salvati.

E contemporaneamente al loro ritorno… qualcosa come un'esplosione di vitalità violenta, selvaggia, incontrollata.

La terra si rivestì di un'immensa giungla entro poche generazioni. Piante strane, con foglie diverse le une dalle altre, con fiori di colori malati, trasudanti profumi e veleni. Vegetali, animali, umanoidi presero a riprodursi a una velocità incredibile. Ma ogni generazione era diversa dalla precedente. Piccoli dinosauri partoriti dal ventre di mammiferi, insetti con volti felini che spuntavano fuori da bocci di fiori su alberi enormi. Sembrava che non ci fosse più una logica genetica… che l'unica legge rimasta fosse il caos totale.

–Assomiglia… a quella che mi ha fatto vedere il mio onorato avversario.

–Ed anche a quella che vedemmo… allora.

–Lo scollamento spaziotemporale. In quest'epoca dev'essersi… completato… e noi ne stiamo vedendo gli effetti…

–Il Vortice… il mondo senza amore… il caos alla fine di tutto… o all'inizio di tutto.

–Ma è a causa delle radiazioni o degli interventi sul continuum? Perché abbiamo vinto la battaglia… o perché abbiamo _perso_?

Qua e là… alcuni baluardi di civiltà… villaggi primitivi abitati da sparuti gruppi di esseri quasi–umani… che avevano mantenuto l'uso della parola, la conoscenza di alcuni strumenti. E in grotte, in grappoli di capanne, nelle poche rovine rimaste delle città, alcune macchine ancora utilizzabili, per chi provava ad avventurarvisi, a ripararle a caso… alcuni esseri umani normali riemersi da rifugi sotterranei, che si davano una mano a vicenda a sopravvivere… e si raccontavano l'un l'altro del passato… e lo riscoprivano da antichi filmati, antichi libri e registrazioni, e creavano e tramandavano _leggende_. Ma anche loro non sfuggivano alla rapidità dell'evoluzione… nascevano bambini con tentacoli al posto delle braccia… con occhi sporgenti su peduncoli… senza bocca, o senza gambe… e il pianto della fragile umanità nella sera senza luce straziava il cuore. Non avevano pagato abbastanza per i propri peccati? Quali peccati avevano commesso per meritare questo? Quanto ancora avrebbero potuto resistere?

Quali peccati… forse solo… il _peccato originale_…

I più di loro, osservando impotenti, non riuscivano a raccogliere neanche la forza di unire a quelle lacrime le proprie. Ma il dolore dei superstiti trovava ugualmente… una debole eco…

E poi… i razzi cominciarono a tornare.

Alcuni non avevano più piloti a bordo. Erano stati spinti nuovamente sulla Terra dal sistema di navigazione computerizzato. I portelli si aprivano per non lasciar uscire nessuno… o forse alcuni uomini scheletrici, quasi morti di fame, sete, malattia, la maggior parte dei quali non sopravvivevano a lungo. Altre volte, esseri umani ibernati si risvegliavano da un lungo sonno per rimettere piede su una Terra che non riconoscevano e non comprendevano, e dovevano difendersi da creature mai viste con le armi che trovavano… finché duravano… altre volte ancora, uomini e donne nati durante il viaggio scendevano dalla loro nave convinti di trovarsi nel paradiso promesso, e venivano colti di sorpresa dai mostri… tra loro, anche dei _bambini_…

–Quelli… _loro_…

E i pochi che riuscivano a resistere… finivano in qualche modo per trovare i superstiti. Per unirsi ad essi e ricominciare l'evoluzione, riportare la tecnologia in uso. Il tempo passò.

Grandi cupole sorsero proteggendo nuove città, difendendole dall'ambiente circostante, cercando di isolare gli abitanti dalle radiazioni per limitare le mutazioni genetiche. In relativamente poche generazioni, le risorse ancora esistenti furono recuperate, rimesse a frutto… gli uomini crearono ancora macchinari ben al di là di quelli precedenti al cataclisma, ed anche armi, per difendersi… ma non tornarono a farsi la guerra: erano troppo pochi per sprecare prezioso potenziale. Crearono protesi per permettere ai più menomati di condurre una vita normale, ed unirono le forze per continuare a sopravvivere. Ma… anche così… ancora non era _abbastanza_.

La visuale si restrinse. Il tempo rallentò. Si trovavano all'interno di una delle città, la cupola opaca dall'esterno si rivelava dal di dentro trasparente, permettendo di vedere la giungla circostante. Sembrava una sala di controllo, con vista su tutti gli edifici, piena di quadri comandi e macchine che non riconoscevano. E alcune persone vi stavano discutendo.

–Questo mondo è comunque condannato. Le condizioni sono sempre troppo instabili. E gli esseri umani continuano a diminuire di numero. Non possiamo più restare qui. O nonostante tutto quel che siamo riusciti a fare… sarà la fine.

–Il progetto di colonizzazione di altri pianeti non è riuscito… non possiamo uscire dal nostro sistema solare, per qualche motivo… e non possiamo permetterci di sprecare risorse o di perdere persone nel tentativo di terraformare la Luna, o Marte… anche se sarebbe forse l'unico modo di sfuggire alla radioattività e stabilizzare almeno il _nostro_ genoma. Troppi bambini continuano a nascere con mutazioni eccessive, oppure sterili. Di questo passo finiremo per estinguerci ancor prima del previsto.

–Sì. Per questo… io penso che la sua invenzione sia ancor più importante, amico mio. Potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità. Il nostro biglietto di fuga da questa terra impazzita.

–Un esodo di massa.– L'uomo chino su un quadro comandi si voltò. La voce roca aveva già detto loro chi fosse… la ricordavano. Ed ora ne ebbero la conferma… un volto duro, sui trentacinque anni, a metà coperto da una maschera per nascondere le deformità; un solo occhio rettile senza palpebra. Lo avevano incontrato due volte… lo avevano scoperto _legato a loro…_ lo avevano visto morire per proteggerli.

–Un esodo di massa– ripeté. –Non verso un altro mondo, ma verso _questo stesso mondo_ in un'epoca libera dalle contaminazioni.

–Non certo libera da conflitti, ahimé. Sembra che un periodo così non sia mai esistito. Forse semplicemente non è nella natura umana.– Riconoscevano anche _l'altra_ tranquilla, signorile voce.

Era più giovane. I capelli più corti… vestito in modo diverso, più adatto al tempo futuro in cui si trovavano. Ma era _lui_. Il viaggiatore… il manipolatore… l'uomo che aveva dato loro per la prima volta il mini dispositivo temporale.

–E che cosa troveremo, se decidiamo di usare la mia macchina per questo? I nostri dati sul passato sono incompleti… mancanti di vari punti chiave. Sappiamo che è stata una guerra mondiale, più o meno, a ridurre il mondo in questo stato. Ma sappiamo ben poco di cosa ci fosse _prima_. Molte registrazioni sono state distrutte dall'Armageddon stesso… altre, è quasi come se fossero state _cancellate a bella posta_. Conosciamo anche troppi dettagli di alcune cose e troppo poco di tante altre.

–Una vera sfortuna.– Il volto dell'altro era impassibile.

–E la macchina stessa non è ancora sicura. Può fare viaggi solo di pochi secoli, allo stato attuale. Posso applicare lo stesso principio a diversi usi, ma…

–Non si sottovaluti. Lei è sempre il nostro più brillante scienziato. E guardi cosa siamo riusciti a realizzare nell'arco di poco più di un secolo. L'umanità potrà aver perso la sua integrità genetica, ma le nostre facoltà mentali… si sono sorprendentemente sviluppate. Abbiamo ad ogni generazione anche nuovi nati con mutazioni positive, e addirittura più poteri psichici che fisici. È come se madre natura volesse in qualche modo compensarci per quello che abbiamo perso.

–Già. O come se… un _velo_ si fosse sollevato. Come se qualcosa che prima _impediva_ all'uomo di progredire mentalmente e fisicamente non esistesse più. Scusi… sono solo farneticazioni. Ma comunque anche questo non ci impedirà di scomparire.

–Ne convengo.

–Ha ragione lei… naturalmente. Se solo riuscissimo a preservare per lo meno quelli nati normali… o con mutazioni positive… anch'io ho dei _figli_. Naturalmente vorrei che sopravvivessero.

–Naturalmente. Se avessi figli miei, la penserei allo stesso modo.

–Ma se non possiamo rischiare materiale umano nella colonizzazione dello spazio, possiamo rischiarlo _così_? Chiunque tentasse di tornare indietro potrebbe perdersi nel tempo, o trovare la fine a causa delle condizioni all'arrivo. E se poi rischiassimo di cambiare la storia? Se col nostro intervento finissimo per cancellare inavvertitamente proprio gli eventi che hanno portato alla nostra esistenza? Potremmo sparire tutti nel nulla.

–Si potrebbe dire… che sia un piccolo prezzo da pagare, per evitare il conflitto e salvare l'intero pianeta dall'apocalisse, amico mio.

–Potrebbero dirlo dei filosofi, sì. Ma io non lo sono. Le nostre vite sono tutto ciò che abbiamo. E non le sacrificherò per dei semplici _se_. Non sono solo uno scienziato… sono stato scelto come capo del nostro popolo. Sono responsabile per ognuno di loro.

La larga bocca sottile dell'altro uomo si storse leggermente, come se fosse deluso. –Non è necessario agire in modo imprudente. Potremmo cominciare inviando degli esploratori. Pochi all'inizio… magari non dei più abili fisicamente, per poi cominciare in seguito con quelli integri. Potremmo raccogliere informazioni sul mondo del passato, e integrarci lentamente in esso. Non _troppo_ lentamente, tuttavia. Non sappiamo quanto tempo ci resti. Se tutto funzionasse a dovere… potremmo riuscire a passare tutti di là, o almeno _la maggior parte_ di noi, senza rischiare di cambiare la storia.

Il primo interlocutore, che si era voltato a guardare fuori dalla finestra, conficcò nuovamente lo sguardo fisso del suo unico occhio in quelli dell'altro. –Suona come se lei avesse già un piano. E come facciamo ad essere certi che nel passato non ci sia nessuno in grado di scoprirci o contrastarci?

–Oh, via. Sappiamo che il livello tecnologico a cui siamo arrivati adesso è senz'altro _superiore_ a quello anteguerra. E se ci fossero stati soldati o guerrieri dotati di capacità tali da impensierirci, _qualche_ registrazione ne sarebbe rimasta, no?

Il sorriso e il tono di voce suonavano in qualche modo _forzati_. L'uomo dagli occhi di rettile annuì, sebbene non troppo convinto. –Eppure esistono delle leggende…

–Leggende, appunto. Miti. Non vedo perché dovremmo preoccuparcene. Diversi sono anche in contraddizione tra di loro.

–Già, come le fonti storiche. Quasi come se… i nostri antenati provenissero da _diversi_ passati possibili. Può essere una cosa del genere? La natura del tempo potrebbe rivelarsi più instabile di quel che crediamo… è anche di questo che sto parlando. Sappiamo _troppo poco_.

–Per ora.

–E anche se avessimo successo? In poche generazioni… gli eventi si ripeterebbero. La guerra tornerebbe a scoppiare e noi moriremmo comunque in essa… o dovremmo tornare a vivere in questo mondo.

–Prima di allora avremo perfezionato sicuramente il congegno. Potremmo fuggire in un altro tempo più lontano… o addirittura su un altro mondo. Il nostro numero sarebbe aumentato… non ci sarebbe limite alle nostre possibilità. Coi nostri poteri naturali e la nostra scienza, potremmo…

–Lei sogna, amico mio. Io sto con i piedi per terra. I rischi mi sembrano ancora troppo grandi. E si tratta comunque dei nostri stessi antenati. Stiamo parlando di vivere come parassiti a spese loro.

–E non sono stati forse _loro_ a causare la situazione in cui siamo ora? Perché dovremmo sentirci in colpa? Io dico che semmai sono _loro_ a doverci qualcosa.

–Se interferissimo anche solo con _una_ persona sbagliata nel passato, potremmo cancellare la vita di parecchi di noi…

–Possiamo aggirare anche questo ostacolo. Ha detto lei stesso che il principio si applica a diversi usi. Potremmo usare il visore temporale per individuare in anticipo gli antenati diretti dei nostri agenti, ed evitare di toccarli.

–Le sue restano però ipotesi. Congetture. Mentre il pericolo è reale.

–Ragion di più per agire subito. La macchina del tempo che lei ha creato è la nostra prima possibilità di avere una vita migliore in questo mondo impazzito. Forse l'unica che avremo mai. Io dico che abbiamo il _dovere_ _morale_ di usarla. Proprio verso il popolo che le è stato affidato, e che lei vuole proteggere.

–…

–Dunque, cosa mi dice?

–…Ci penserò su.

–Non ci metta troppo tempo. Sa che non ce ne rimane molto. Anche se… in un certo senso… grazie a lei, ora abbiamo _tutto il tempo del mondo_.

E… videro crescere la grande macchina. Insieme con tutto ciò che l'avrebbe accompagnata. Videro costruire i grandi cannoni e le altre armi… approntare i dischi volanti…

_Ehi! SAPEVO di averli già visti! Erano gli stessi che usavano loro! Quindi… sono davvero LORO i responsabili di tutto!_

_E quell'uomo… apparentemente era coinvolto fin dall'inizio. Si può dire che l'idea sia stata sua…_

_…_

_A che stai pensando?_

_L'altro uomo… il nostro… aveva parlato di_ figli…

All'inizio i primi esploratori andarono allo sbaraglio. Usarono prima il visore temporale per scoprire il più possibile sull'epoca di destinazione, consumando tantissima energia preziosa. Si fabbricarono abiti adatti, impararono a parlare e comportarsi nel modo giusto per non essere scoperti. Poi una quantità ancora maggiore d'energia fu investita nei viaggi preparatori, richiedendo dolorosi sacrifici a chi restava indietro. _Videro_ entrambi i tempi… i pionieri del futuro dotati di alcune armi di difesa, comunicatori e mezzi di trasporto, che investigavano cercando di non farsi vedere… videro gli incidenti, quando uno dei loro velivoli veniva avvistato per errore, ed erano costretti a distruggerlo e rientrare… oppure le poche volte che qualcuno di loro fu _catturato_ e _sezionato_ dagli uomini del presente, che lo scambiarono per un alieno a causa delle sue deformità…

_Gli avvistamenti di UFO in America! Le aree top secret create dal governo… sono stati loro a dare origine alla leggenda dei dischi volanti…_

_Ha senso. Anch'io cercherei di sbarcare in un deserto, per essere meno notato… se arrivassi per la prima volta su un pianeta nemico… o in un _tempo _nemico._

E lentamente, con fatica… la costruzione di una base segreta, una testa di ponte… la creazione di un contingente stabile nel mondo pre–cataclisma, e allo stesso tempo il consolidamento del piano. Servirono due anni di tempo del futuro, molti più anni nel presente. Furono mandati indietro prima i soggetti con un aspetto più umano, o quelli che potevano confondersi più facilmente con maschere e protesi… e trassero giovamento dall'essere in un ambiente non contaminato, migliorando le loro condizioni, riuscendo ad aumentare di numero. Alcuni di loro si fecero arroganti, imprudenti… convinti di essere superiori ai loro progenitori, di avere dei diritti su di essi… convinti di poter eliminare anche quelli dei propri compagni che mettessero in pericolo il progetto.

Poi il capo stesso compì la traversata temporale, preparando l'attuazione della seconda fase… gravato da scrupoli e dubbi sulle scelte compiute, ma anche consapevole di non averne molte altre a disposizione. Lo seguirono nel suo viaggio, assistettero agli ordini impartiti, alle rischiose missioni. Uomini accuratamente selezionati… personalità politiche, economiche, scientifiche… da sostituire di nascosto, in silenzio, per poter preparare la strada all'esodo finale…

Finché non accadde quello che i profughi non avevano previsto né immaginato. _Loro._

_Perché li incontrammo allora? Forse anche questo era stato pilotato?_

_O forse era semplicemente… destino._

Rividero tutto lo scontro. Rivissero i dilemmi che entrambe le parti avevano vissuto… i conflitti interiori… le scoperte, i dubbi… lo scioglimento finale, con il perfezionamento della macchina del tempo… la partenza dei profughi per il lontano passato. Doveva essere il perfetto lieto fine.

E invece… _qualcosa andò storto._

_Erano con loro_ nel viaggio attraverso le epoche. Li videro sperare, fantasticare concitati sulla vita che li attendeva all'arrivo… sentirono le loro urla mentre attraversavano la terribile _cronotempesta_… tutto il loro terrore nello sbattere come _contro un muro _a pochissimo dall'arrivo, per poi precipitare nell'abisso tra un secondo e l'altro, perdersi in uno spazio sconosciuto. Moltissimi morirono nel disastro. Gli altri… si ritrovarono in condizione da _desiderare di essere morti._

E dovettero cercare di riprendersi, di ricostruire… ancora una volta… di sopravvivere in qualche modo… prima di cominciare a chiedersi come _uscire da quell'incubo_.

–Non riuscirai a trattenerli ancora per molto.

–Perché è finita così?… In teoria la macchina doveva essere stata perfezionata… mi sono fidato troppo di me stesso?… Oppure… a volte… ho pensato ad un _sabotaggio_…

–Ha importanza?

–Dovrebbe averne, maledizione.– Lo scienziato sbatté un pugno su un tavolo. –Da quanto tempo siamo bloccati qui… ammesso che si _possa definire_ qui? Alcuni di noi… io… non sono invecchiato di un giorno… mentre ho visto i miei bambini crescere a vista d'occhio sotto il mio sguardo… anziani ringiovanire fino all'infanzia… perfino dei _morti_ tornare in vita. Forse in questo mondo dannato siamo condannati a non poter neanche morire… forse non possiamo liberarcene neppure in questo modo. E anche tu…– Si voltò quasi astioso verso l'interlocutore. –Anche tu… ti sono venuti i capelli bianchi, le rughe, in quelle che a _me_ sono sembrate poche ore… eppure non sembri curartene.

–Ci sono cose più importanti di cui preoccuparsi, temo. L'altra fazione ha deciso di agire in modo indipendente.

–No.

–Si sono stancati di cercare di discutere con te, dicono. Si sono stancati di aspettare che migliori la macchina per raggiungere l'obiettivo iniziale… quando c'è a portata di mano una soluzione più facile.

–Ho detto di no. Lo spargimento di sangue sarebbe inaccettabile. E rischieremmo di alterare troppo il continuum. Non possiamo sconvolgere così l'epoca…

–_Loro_ non erano i tuoi genitori.

–…

–Soltanto i nonni dei nonni dei tuoi nonni… possibile che tu ti sia tanto attaccato all'idea di provare affetto per loro, in così poco tempo?

–…Non credo di doverti nessuna spiegazione.

–Lo so. Non hai _mai_ conosciuto i tuoi veri genitori. Non ti facevo tanto romantico comunque. Per questo forse i giovani dicono che ti sei rammollito.

–Basta.

–Non hai bisogno di giustificarti con _me_, in ogni modo. Sai bene che io sono dalla tua parte. Penso anch'io che sarebbe un grave errore interferire _fino a questo punto_ con la storia. Potremmo scomparire del tutto. Ma gli altri… loro credono… che siamo già comunque quasi come morti, restando qui. Non sappiamo più neanche se siamo reali o se siamo ridotti ad un'esistenza di sogno. Morire davvero non sarebbe un gran peggioramento. I dispositivi individuali…

–Non funzionano ancora _bene_! Tu stesso ne sei la prova! Per quanto riesca ad andare e venire da qui, le conseguenze sul fisico e sulla psiche…

–Ne ero consapevole quando mi sono offerto volontario, ricordi? Comunque… alcuni di loro, i più dotati, sono riusciti ad analizzarli e a replicarne il funzionamento su vasta scala, in segreto. Hanno creato versioni modificate della macchina originale… e hanno già effettuato alcuni interventi estesi. Portando tecnologia posteriore in epoche anteriori, o traslocando villaggi primitivi più avanti nel tempo, come esperimento. Sono anche in grado di scindere lo spirito dal corpo, per farlo viaggiare _indipendentemente_. Non è neanche difficile, oserei dire, visto lo stato instabile in cui ci troviamo in questa dimensione. Fanno progressi ogni giorno. Il passo successivo…

–…Non posso permetterlo. Io… ho fatto una _promessa_.– L'uomo strinse i denti. –A… qualunque costo…

–Tuo figlio… si è unito a loro.

–…

–Non gli hai mai raccontato quello che avevi scoperto in quell'epoca, vero?

–Io… posso capirlo. È stato qui per quasi tutta la sua vita… e non sa niente di come sia _vivere realmente_. Capisco lui… capisco tutti loro. Mi sento in _colpa_ per loro. Eppure… che diritto abbiamo di raddrizzare questo torto commettendone uno più grande?

–Temo che non ti piacerà quello che sono venuto a sapere sul loro piano.

–Cosa?…

–Se _tu_ scomparissi… se _tu_ non fossi mai nato… non avresti neanche potuto condurci nel nostro primo viaggio e poi in questo posto, giusto?

–Non mi dirai…?

–Sì. Intendono colpire _loro_. Per ricattarti, hanno detto. Ma in realtà… se riuscisse loro di separarli, o di ucciderli prima che il tuo diretto antenato possa venire al mondo… credo che non gli dispiacerebbe troppo. E temo che tuo figlio sia coinvolto.

–Dobbiamo fermarli. Non si rendono conto… in questo modo non sparirei solo io. Rischiamo di essere cancellati _tutti_!

–Lo so bene. Il ragazzo… mi fa pena. È così idealista. Penso abbia preso da te. Non si rende conto di stare giocando con la _sua stessa_ vita.

Sudore freddo bagnò il volto dello scienziato. –Devo andare a…

–Non puoi permetterti di lasciare la base per avvertirli. Ti catturerebbero. Oppure… approfitterebbero della tua assenza per convincere quelli che sono rimasti dalla nostra parte. Devi restare assolutamente qui.

–Mio figlio!… E… e…

–Andrò io. Dopotutto sono il più esperto nell'uso dei minidispositivi. Dammi alcuni uomini e affidami il comando delle operazioni. Cercherò il loro aiuto e spiegherò loro la situazione: a questo punto è inevitabile. A qualunque prezzo… ti _prometto_ che riuscirò a sistemare le cose.

Il viaggiatore intabarrato svanì. L'altro uomo si chinò in avanti, picchiò con forza i pugni sul piano di lavoro mandando un grido impotente, restando piegato in due, forse col volto bagnato di sudore, forse di lacrime.

_Suo figlio!…_

_…_

_Quel ragazzo! Quel ragazzo… era…_

_…Ora capisco. Per questo… aveva provato istintivamente dell'affetto per te… e tu per lui…_

_…Che… che ne sarà stato… di lui?… Che cosa…?_

Disgraziatamente non dovettero attendere troppo a lungo la risposta.

–Padre… padre…

Il giovane dai capelli bianchi singhiozzava. Intorno, molti altri, dai volti belli, brutti o malformi, stavano compresi in silenzio a fissare la pira elettronica che lentamente trasformava il corpo del defunto capo in energia. Sullo sfondo, una successione di steli cronoriceventi disposte in una foresta preistorica.

–Mi spiace, mio giovane amico. Lui… si è sacrificato per il bene di tutti noi. Perdona chi ha causato questa tragedia senza volere. Forse è stata anche colpa mia… se avessi cercato di cambiare anch'io più in profondità il corso degli eventi, invece di cincischiare… In ogni modo… ora siamo fuori dall'incubo.

Gli uomini del futuro –alcuni nati nello spazio interdimensionale, altri che lo avevano conosciuto fin dall'infanzia, tutti disabituati a ritrovarsi di nuovo in un mondo normale in cui al _prima_ segue il _poi_– si guardavano intorno con incertezza, si guardavano in faccia l'un l'altro, quasi cercando di assimilare l'irreversibilità di quella morte. Qualcuno finalmente mormorò: –_Loro_… quei guerrieri… ci hanno salvati…

–Avevamo cercato di eliminarli… e invece si sono esposti per noi…

–Si sarebbero sacrificati per noi.

–Non potremo mai dimenticarli.

L'uomo dall'alto cappello ascoltava senza parere quei discorsi, con smorfie d'espressione sul viso difficili da interpretare. Quindi si rivolse di nuovo al ragazzo, che continuava a piangere tra le braccia di una giovinetta dai capelli corti affranta quanto lui.

_È… quella che mi avevano mandato come esca. Mi ricordo di lei… possibile… che sia sua _sorella_?_

_Persone… esseri… legati a noi… che non potevano fare a meno di attrarci…_

–Adesso sei tu il capo del nostro popolo– disse il Conte, ignaro dei visitatori che in spirito contemplavano i volti così distanti e vicini dei due ragazzi. –Dovrai guidarci tu mentre scopriamo… mentre ci adattiamo… a questa nuova terra.

–Io?!– Gli occhi spaesati, spalancati, si alzarono con paura. –No… no… non ne sarei mai in grado! Mio padre era… io non so neanche una minima parte di quanto sapeva lui! Anch'io sono responsabile di quel che è successo… non _posso_…

–Ti aiuterò io. Come sono sempre stato anche al suo fianco. Sta' tranquillo. Ma non potrò esserci sempre. Dovrò continuare i miei viaggi. Anche _questa_… per quanto auspicabile… è soltanto una soluzione temporanea. Bisogna trovare un modo per poter mettere la nostra razza al sicuro… senza limiti di spazio o scadenze nel tempo.

–Io…– Il ragazzo era perplesso. Per un attimo i singulti si fermarono mentre scrutava il volto segnato che aveva di fronte. –Ho sentito dire che… anche se lei era con i moderati… è intervenuto diverse volte sul corso della storia durante le sue esplorazioni.

–Soltanto in minima parte. Inserendomi dove già sapevo che c'era un'apertura… e mantenendo l'anonimato o usando falsi nomi. Erano esperimenti. Per vedere fino a che punto potevo spingermi per cercare di cambiare il futuro, senza provocare disastri irreversibili. Non scarto nessuna possibilità… può darsi che dopotutto anche voi dell'ala estremista aveste un fondo di ragione.

–Io…– il ragazzo chinò il capo, guardando il volto del padre che iniziava a scomparire con la coda dell'occhio, senza osare fissarlo apertamente. –Se… se solo potessi… rimediare ai miei errori…

–Certo.– L'uomo più anziano sorrise. –Ti capisco benissimo. Ognuno di noi dovrebbe avere l'opportunità di provarci. Rimediare ai _nostri_ errori… o a quelli _altrui_. Dopotutto, è possibile che già con il nostro primo viaggio abbiamo cambiato la storia… _creando_ l'opportunità di salvarci. Se con qualche deviazione del continuum nei punti giusti potessimo prevenire il cataclisma senza cancellare noi stessi, forse questa sarebbe la soluzione _ideale_. Non riesco a smettere di pensare che sia l'unica strada da percorrere. A tuo padre non potevo parlarne. Non avrebbe approvato. Ma… mentre consolidiamo la nostra presenza in questo tempo e guariamo dalle nostre ferite… _indagherò_. Farò altri esperimenti ed altre esplorazioni. Devo provarci, per il bene di noi tutti.

* * *

E così fu…

Gli anni passarono rapidamente. Videro gli sforzi degli uomini del futuro, per costruire una roccaforte dove poter vivere in pace. Scelsero una grande isola relativamente appartata dal resto del mondo primitivo, nel mezzo dell'oceano, dove edificarono una città da sogno con strutture e apparecchi incredibilmente progrediti…

_…Atlantide… sopra il Triangolo delle Bermude. Allora questa parte del racconto, almeno, era vera!_

I profughi cercarono inizialmente di interferire il meno possibile con gli uomini primitivi, per ridurre al minimo i pericoli per se stessi e per non causare paradossi temporali. Ma con gli anni, la naturale curiosità umana ebbe il sopravvento. Iniziarono ad inviare missioni d'esplorazione in tutto il mondo, per apprendere il più possibile sulla conformazione dei continenti, sulle specie che vi abitavano… a volte ebbero brutti incidenti… a volte fecero scoperte che sorpresero anche loro… Crearono altre basi, in luoghi diversi, in cima alle montagne, in fondo al mare, sottoterra. Alcuni, più estremisti, più _arroganti_, compirono esperimenti sulle specie indigene del pianeta… oppure si sentirono in dovere di insegnare qualcosa ai primitivi, proteggerli, civilizzarli… finendo per essere da loro adorati come dei… mescolando le proprie leggende, la propria cultura, alla loro… in qualche caso andando a vivere tra loro, procreando con loro. La nascita del concetto di divinità, che prima l'uomo non aveva posseduto… grazie ad una tecnologia e a un'evoluzione che alle menti semplici doveva sembrare magia soprannaturale.

Viaggiarono sui dischi volanti… curarono le proprie deformità. Coltivarono e svilupparono le facoltà positive dovute alla contaminazione. Estesero di secoli la durata della propria vita, diventarono una razza superiore di esseri quasi perfetti…

E lentamente… cominciarono a dimenticare.

Generazione dopo generazione, i resoconti del loro passato, del loro arrivo su quella terra, si fecero più confusi. Si deformarono, mescolandosi a leggende, a dicerie… come se le loro banche dati si deteriorassero misteriosamente, o comunque venissero lasciate nell'abbandono. Dopo diversi secoli, in molti erano convinti che i loro avi fossero venuti da un altro, misterioso pianeta.

E alcuni desideravano tornarci…

_Ed è così che è cominciato tutto…_

Fino al giorno in cui tutto finì.

Il giorno della catastrofe…

…il _Primo Diluvio_.


	34. Bereshit

**Bereshit**

_Egli è tenebra ignorante.  
Quando la Luce si mescolò alla tenebra  
La tenebra rifulse.  
Quando la tenebra si mescolò alla Luce,  
La Luce diminuì,  
Non più Luce né tenebra ma crepuscolo._

_Questo sovrano del crepuscolo ha tre nomi:_  
_Yaldabaoth è il primo._  
_Saklas è il secondo._  
_Samael è il terzo._  
_Egli è blasfemo nella sua incoscienza._  
_Egli disse: «Io sono Dio, e non c'è altro Dio all'infuori di me!»_  
_Poiché non sapeva da dove avesse origine il suo stesso Potere._  
–Apocrifo di Giovanni

E per tutto quel tempo…  
Il viaggiatore continuò a viaggiare.  
Spinto dalla curiosità, dal desiderio… dall'urgenza di trovare un rimedio… e da qualcos'altro, che forse nemmeno lui sapeva ben definire.  
Imparò e riscoprì più che poteva sulla storia del passato… che ormai per loro era diventato il futuro… cercò con cautela d'intervenire qua e là con piccole cose, e stette ad osservarne gli effetti. Si rese conto delle costanti storiche che per quanto si cerchi di alterarle continuano a ripresentarsi… come il cataclisma, di cui ancora non sapeva molto, ma che sembrava non si potesse in alcun modo evitare… eppure _doveva_ trovare un modo…  
_Forse se chiedessi il_ loro _aiuto… se li convincessi a darmi una mano… o li _costringessi…  
Favorì e guidò anche viaggi di altri suoi simili, per divertimento o per scoperta, per _rimorso_ o per _conquista_. E registrò i resoconti anche di quelli. Ma lui rimase il più assiduo… il più instancabile…  
E ad ogni suo ritorno… inseriva tutte le proprie esperienze nella grande memoria del computer centrale, perché potessero essere condivise da tutta la sua razza.  
Si accorgeva anche, vagamente, di ritrovare i propri simili sempre un po' diversi… più immemori e contemporaneamente più superbi e sicuri di sé, più sprezzanti… e non si chiedeva più di tanto il motivo… aveva visto in ogni epoca che gli uomini sono semplicemente fatti _così_. E come tutte le creature longeve, cominciava a sentirsene stanco e disgustato… sebbene non riuscisse a fermarsi.  
Molto meno forse si rendeva conto che anche _lui_ stava cambiando.  
Diradò i suoi ritorni. Cominciò a viaggiare incessantemente. Portava con sé dei terminali del computer in grado di restare in contatto con lui in qualunque tempo si trovasse, per potervi riversare dentro quel che succedeva in continuazione. Ne lasciò diversi in parecchie epoche, in modo da poterle tenere sotto controllo contemporaneamente. Ognuno era collegato alla sua coscienza… ognuno era parte di lui e conteneva frammenti della sua memoria, abbandonati quando il suo cervello non era più bastato a contenerli. Tutti connessi tra di loro, cominciavano a formare un'immensa estensione della sua personalità… una mente alternativa, un corpo alternativo.  
Visitò tutte le ere. Si batté in duelli, rivelò per divertimento minuscole verità agli antichi, si fece passare per dio e per stregone… assunse tanti nomi da dimenticare quale fosse quello originario. Si fermava al massimo pochi anni per volta. Non doveva preoccuparsi eccessivamente di invecchiare, avendo ormai una vita secolare come tutti i propri simili. Effettuò esperimenti oppure si interessò a quelli tentati da altri scienziati del suo popolo, che avevano modificato diverse creature terrestri per poter avere buoni servitori, o per testare le possibilità di sopravvivenza in altri ambienti, magari su altri pianeti… e in diversi luoghi e tempi trovò tracce che gli parvero davvero inequivocabilmente lasciate da visite provenienti dallo spazio, e se ne sentì inquietato. Se l'uomo non era solo nell'universo, allora i suoi vicini erano amici oppure nemici?  
E poi venne il giorno che… tornando a casa per l'ultima volta…  
…seppe che gli altri avevano _scoperto_ di non essere soli…  
…e che il contatto con gli extraterrestri _non_ era andato a buon fine.  
Tornò a casa…  
E trovò soltanto un cumulo di macerie.

Era accaduto tutto quasi per caso. Durante uno dei loro numerosi viaggi esplorativi, si erano imbattuti in una base che non era loro… da cui erano uscite creature completamente diverse da loro. Creature _luminose_, simili a calici di cristallo da cui trasluceva uno splendore argenteo.  
Che erano andate loro incontro sorridendo, con gesti d'amicizia.  
_–Finalmente ci incontriamo. Bentrovati, fratelli._  
Erano rimasti sbalorditi. Nelle loro registrazioni non c'era alcun accenno a niente di simile… secondo i principi che avevano appreso dai loro antenati del futuro, il resto del sistema solare doveva essere troppo inospitale per essere abitato. Eppure questi visitatori affermavano di essere venuti a studiare la Terra da un pianeta vicino. Del resto, non avevano forse fatto tante altre scoperte che smentivano quei principi?  
Ora venivano a sapere… che ogni mondo attorno alla loro stella, ogni satellite, aveva una sua propria civiltà. Più o meno sviluppata. E tutte vivevano pacificamente tra loro, sotto un governo comune. La missione che avevano incontrato, oltre a compiere generici studi zoologici, geologici e botanici, aveva appunto il proposito di vedere se esistesse una specie dominante anche sul terzo pianeta, e in questo caso di invitarla ad unirsi all'alleanza.  
_–Esistono moltissimi altri mondi abitati… potremo indicarvi come raggiungerli. L'universo ospita un'enorme varietà di creature, buone o cattive. La nostra zona di spazio però è più o meno indipendente… è plurale e instabile dal punto di vista dimensionale. È facile che si formino faglie che portano ad universi paralleli. Per questo stiamo abbastanza appartati dagli altri. Ma nessuno dà fastidio a nessuno e la nostra è una vita felice. Venite. Vi mostreremo tutto quel che c'è da vedere._  
E le delegazioni, ammutolite, erano andate. Avevano visto gli oceani di cristallo di Giove, abitati da creature simili a draghi; le città sottomarine di Nettuno; le infiorescenze di corallo roseo sulla Luna, dove vivevano timidi esseri che ricordavano i conigli, con pochissimo bisogno di scienza o beni materiali. Tutti si erano dimostrati felici di vederli e li avevano accolti con più che cortesia… con _affetto_. C'erano civiltà molto più antiche e progredite della loro, e su ogni pianeta gli indigeni possedevano poteri extrasensoriali addirittura superiori ai loro. Gli abitanti di Saturno avevano padroneggiato il viaggio nel tempo con la mente. I Marziani possedevano il segreto per separare lo spirito dal corpo. Offrirono l'opportunità di imparare gli uni dagli altri, e si dimostrarono interessati al loro passato, alla loro storia…  
…e nelle menti dei terrestri, _qualcosa si ruppe._  
Erano sempre stati convinti di essere superiori. Migliori di tutti gli altri. _Superuomini_. Ora scoprivano di essere solo una parte del tutto, e neanche delle più importanti. Bambini, in un certo senso, di fronte agli adulti… avrebbero preferito restare i re del loro piccolo mondo, anziché gli ultimi arrivati in un'assemblea di eguali. Ai loro occhi… gli alieni erano come _dei_ che avessero miseramente compassione di loro.  
_–Dovremmo essere NOI gli dei!  
–SIAMO noi gli dei!  
–Come osano USURPARE il nostro posto!?_  
Invece di essere felici, furono gelosi… invidiosi… superbi come _bambini.  
No!… Perché… perché si comportano in questo modo? Non avevano superato tutto questo? Non erano diventati migliori?!  
Le loro menti… sono OFFUSCATE…_  
Come se non riuscissero più a vedere la realtà… come se qualcosa _riempisse loro gli occhi_… distorcendo i loro pensieri…  
Si riunirono a consulta con il computer principale. Tutte le loro menti erano connesse attraverso di esso. Il computer esaminò i dati, filtrò gli antichi miti, i nuovi racconti, la rabbia di tutti loro. E bruciò… fiammeggiò…  
Se erano venuti da un lontano pianeta, chi li aveva cacciati da esso? Chi aveva rubato la loro casa, il potere che apparteneva a loro di diritto? Chiaro, dovevano essere stati questi _invasori_! La guerra di cui le antiche banche dati serbavano memoria doveva essere stata combattuta con _loro_! Avevano vinto con _l'inganno_ confinandoli su questo piccolo sporco mondo primitivo, e adesso recitavano la parte dei benefattori per imbrogliarli di nuovo e spingerli a diventare loro servi… per _deriderli_…  
Qualcos'altro si spezzò… si _scisse_…  
Bene, avrebbero mostrato loro CHI erano i padroni… CHI erano i più potenti di TUTTI!  
L'unione mentale mandò scariche elettriche in ogni cervello del pianeta. Compì in un sol balzo quella che sarebbe dovuta essere un'evoluzione ancora di secoli e millenni. Il potere, alimentato dalla rabbia, magnificato dalla sinergia, divenne tale che nulla riuscì più a contenerlo.  
E fu scatenato verso l'esterno…  
Un solo, tremendo grido d'ultimatum fu udito su tutti i mondi fino all'estrema frontiera della regione instabile di spazio.  
_–ARRENDETEVI!_  
E… non stettero neanche ad aspettare la risposta.  
Prima ancora che gli ignari, pacifici solariani, interrotti nella loro vita quotidiana, avessero il tempo di comprendere da dove era venuta l'intimazione, e cosa significasse…  
_NO!_  
…la guerra era già cominciata.  
La guerra dei mondi… la guerra degli _dei_…  
Il fronte d'onda dell'attacco si sollevò dall'intero pianeta come una marea nera. Nessuno notò poche insignificanti voci in mezzo a quella massa infuriata che cercavano di opporsi, e nessuno poteva udire la supplica mentale dei loro discendenti/progenitori che non potevano far nulla per intervenire… soltanto guardare… perché tutto questo era _già successo_…  
Alla velocità della luce, ci mise solo due secondi a colpire la Luna. Strappandole via la vita come un involucro di carta. Il roseo satellite divenne un cimitero butterato, tutti gli abitanti uccisi nello stesso istante rimasero esanimi al suolo soltanto per un attimo prima di disintegrarsi nel nulla con le loro delicate case simili a trine…  
E tutti gli altri abitanti del sistema, increduli, terrorizzati, avvertirono la morte di un intero mondo…  
_–Cosa state facendo?! Fratelli! Cosa… cosa vi abbiamo fatto di male?_  
Non ottennero alcuna risposta.  
E l'onda continuava a crescere sommergendo tutte le luci vitali che incontrava. I fragili gusci artistici delle navi in viaggio da un pianeta all'altro. I pochi coraggiosi che su ali lucenti cercavano di farsi avanti per parlare, ragionare. Gli uomini della Terra erano diventati demoni. Non potevano più fermarsi. Erano completamente in balia di quel potere oscuro ormai, non meno delle proprie vittime. Marte e Venere erano i prossimi obiettivi, e avevano solo pochi minuti prima di essere investiti… le giungle di liane viola del secondo pianeta, popolate di fanciulle dagli occhi d'oro, le pavimentazioni a mosaico con figure di animali del quarto e le sue torri argentee che giravano seguendo il moto del sole…  
E dopo sarebbe stata la volta di tutti gli altri… forse dell'intero universo…  
Se, come un sol uomo, gli abitanti di un intero mondo non avessero deciso di compiere il sacrificio supremo per impedirlo.  
Parve una pioggia di farfalle bianche verso l'alto… luminose, trasparenti… quando tutta la popolazione di Marte si innalzò dalla superficie del proprio pianeta, volando a scontrarsi con la marea di morte, un fronte di luce contro il fronte di tenebre. Sarebbero morti comunque se non avessero fatto nulla… in _questo modo_ almeno avrebbero potuto salvare tutti gli altri. Si lasciarono alle spalle i loro corpi, ascendendo come puri spiriti, fondendosi in una sola immensa luce che arginò l'oscurità… la respinse… la costrinse a contrarsi su se stessa tornando verso la Terra. Entrambe le sfere rimpicciolirono fino a diventare un doppio strato stretto intorno a tutto il pianeta, mentre gli assassini gridavano impotenti come mosche catturate nella carta moschicida.  
E poi ognuno di loro cadde a terra trafitto nel cranio da una lama di luce.  
Gli abitanti del quarto pianeta avevano scelto di rinunciare alla propria individualità… alla propria esistenza indipendente, per tramutarsi in _sigilli_ che imprigionassero il potere oscuro dei terrestri all'interno del loro cervello. La lotta fu breve e violenta, e misericordiosamente la capacità di resistenza dei bersagli era indebolita dal fatto che non si aspettavano una reazione simile. Quelli che non svennero dopo pochi istanti bruciarono dall'interno, o saltarono in aria per lo scontro di energie all'interno dei loro corpi. Anche gli uomini primitivi furono colpiti, sebbene non avessero fatto nulla… perché i giustizieri non erano in grado di distinguere. Il grande computer fumò furente e si spense con un cupo, lungo gemito, per salvare le proprie banche dati… le città avveniristiche tremarono e si fermarono, in qualche caso crollarono. Il silenzio cadde in tutto il mondo, irreale, solitario, come se anche la Terra fosse morta da quel momento in poi.  
E in un certo senso, era così.  
_Hanno fatto questo… loro… noi… abbiamo fatto QUESTO…  
Come potranno… come potremo mai essere perdonati…  
Che insensatezza… che immenso… spreco…_  
La costernazione del resto del sistema non durò a lungo. Non se la potevano permettere. I folli erano stati neutralizzati, ma il pericolo poteva dirsi davvero finito? E quale punizione poteva mai essere appropriata per un crimine così immenso da non poter essere quasi concepito? Il consiglio, riunitosi in tutta fretta, in tutta fretta deliberò e decise. Un mondo era morto. Un altro era come morto. Bisognava impedire a tutti i costi che succedesse ancora.  
_–Cosa stanno facendo?  
–Stanno svegliandosi. Sembra… che abbiano perso qualsiasi potere. Ed anche i loro ricordi. A tutti gli effetti sono come lobotomizzati. Certe zone del loro cervello si sono spente. Sembrano molto più miti…  
–Ma per quanto? Ore? Giorni? Millenni? È stato un ammirevole sacrificio, ma non possiamo esser certi che l'efficacia duri per sempre. E quando si sarà esaurita? Non possiamo lasciarli a piede libero!  
–Non dovremmo permetter loro di difendersi?  
–Difendersi? Difendersi? Quale difesa sarebbe valida dopo quel che è successo?  
–Non erano… in sé. Non potevano esserlo. Erano come… ammalati…  
–Ciò cambia forse le cose? E se il morbo si diffondesse?  
–Non potremmo… non dovremmo cercare di curarli? Non dovremmo mostrare pietà per loro?_  
**Qualcosa ha squilibrato la loro crescita mentale,** disse una voce più forte e sicura delle altre. Tutte le facce si voltarono verso l'alto seggio del giudice. **Il loro potere è divenuto superiore alla loro capacità di controllarlo. Non c'è nulla che si possa fare per questo dall'esterno. Dovranno correggere da soli lo scompenso.**  
_–E se non ci riuscissero?  
–Sono troppo pericolosi. Non possiamo correre il rischio. Dobbiamo esiliarli… isolarli, dove non potranno più far del male a NESSUNO._  
Senza esitazione, la stragrande maggioranza dei presenti, in numero sterminato, votò per la soluzione proposta.  
_–Il giudizio è stato emesso. Colpevoli. Condannati dunque.  
–Un mondo vivente condannato alle tenebre… senza nemmeno tentare di salvarlo? Anche noi resteremo mutilati da questa azione, Vostro Onore. Non c'è davvero altro rimedio?_  
**Un mondo, come ogni altro essere vivente… alla fine trova il modo di guarire se stesso. Produce degli anticorpi per salvarsi. Oppure soccombe. Anche questo sigillo sarà soltanto una misura temporanea.**  
_–Dunque che la Terra resti in quarantena. Per tutto il tempo necessario. Metteremo delle sentinelle per assicurarci che il sigillo tenga. E il giorno in cui dovessero liberarsene…  
–Cosa accadrà allora?_  
**Allora,** disse pacatamente il giudice, **sarà il momento di pronunciare il giudizio definitivo.**

Fu relativamente facile… questione di un attimo… per quanto fosse l'impresa più gigantesca mai tentata nella memoria collettiva delle razze solari. Un atto di autoconservazione generato da un potere mentale quasi infinito radunato tra tutti gli abitanti di tutti i pianeti rimasti, e concentrato ad un solo scopo.  
La volontà collettiva creò una faglia dimensionale. Qualcosa che finora si era cercato ad ogni costo di evitare, per non aumentare l'instabilità della regione spaziale. Ma il bisogno era troppo grande.  
Fu generato un _vortice_… una grande regione in cui tempo e spazio si capovolgevano, per trasformarsi l'uno nell'altro, come in un buco nero. Venne deciso perfino che aspetto e che caratteristiche dovesse avere il sistema solare al di là di esso. Perfino la sua storia. E la Terra fu mentalmente spinta, con uno sforzo colossale, oltre l'apertura, scambiandola con la sua controparte dell'universo parallelo.  
La Terra rimasta dalla parte _luminosa_ rimase priva di ogni forma di vita…  
…la Terra esiliata si ritrovò unico mondo abitato di un sistema _oscuro_, composto soltanto da mondi morti e sterili, giganti gassosi e satelliti ghiacciati.  
_Sola._ Per migliaia di anni.  
Il momento della condanna non era stato neanche avvertito, ironicamente… non aveva provocato nessun mutamento sul pianeta. Ora, il contraccolpo dimensionale causò cataclismi immani. Terremoti e maremoti squassarono il globo. Il livello delle acque si alzò sommergendo intere regioni. I ghiacci si estesero e ricoprirono il mondo «in un solo terribile giorno, e in una sola terribile notte»… o quelli che parvero tali.  
I profughi del futuro, ormai spaventati e privi di memoria, fuggirono terrorizzati insieme ai primitivi di fronte al disastro. A migliaia morirono annegando nelle acque, schiacciati dalle macerie. Le loro orgogliose città crollarono in rovina, l'isola di Atlantide sprofondò nell'oceano portando con sé il motore spaziotemporale che da quel momento funzionò a intermittenza creando squarci dimensionali casuali. Macigni di fuoco e ghiaccio caddero dal cielo, i mari si colorarono di rosso… e le menti mutilate dei terrestri, senza la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo, riuscivano soltanto a ripetere tutte la stessa cosa, in continuazione… _Perché?_ Per quali peccati stavano venendo puniti? Quali _dei_… li stavano castigando?…  
E per quanto non sapessero spiegarselo razionalmente, un angolo delle loro anime bruciava di dolore per la _colpa…  
Cacciati dal paradiso, uh. Esiliati nelle tenebre…  
Perché abbiamo… morso la mela. E portato la morte nel mondo. Eccolo, il peccato originale.  
È questo che pensi?  
Se ho capito bene cosa è davvero accaduto loro… sì.  
E quindi… da allora… abbiamo vissuto _divisi in due…_  
Tutta la nostra storia è una menzogna…  
Però… non si può dire che non lo abbiamo_ meritato.  
_E dopo? Cos'è successo?_  
Dimentichi del proprio passato, della propria grandezza… privati dei loro poteri… i sopravvissuti al diluvio si mescolarono all'umanità preistorica. Le loro vite si accorciarono di nuovo drasticamente e presto furono indistinguibili dagli altri… o quasi… Le creature da loro trasportate in altre epoche o trasformate geneticamente si estinsero, oppure trovarono delle nicchie ambientali in cui adattarsi e vivere isolate senza farsi notare da nessuno… e l'evoluzione, la selezione _naturale_, ricominciò da capo.  
C'erano soltanto alcuni che _ricordavano_ misteriosamente qualcosa… e raccontavano agli altri… confusamente… del grande peccato commesso… della torre costruita, del desiderio di conoscenza proibita, dell'arroganza punita dagli dei, della necessità di ottenere il perdono… placarli… con sacrifici forse, con automutilazioni… con rinunce… mortificandosi… rinunciando a una parte di sé…  
E raccontavano di altri mondi… di altri piani… su cui esseri luminosi e tenebrosi vivevano per giudicare l'uomo… luoghi in cui avrebbero potuto _tornare_ se fossero stati virtuosi…  
E tutto questo si mescolava con le leggende del passato… del futuro… col ricordo e la profezia di creature sovrumane pronte a difendere l'uomo dalla collera divina… di eroi e salvatori dotati di poteri _straordinari_… che un giorno sarebbero _tornati, risorti_ alla fine del mondo per _liberarli dall'esilio_.  
Così nacquero i miti. Tutti diversi. Tutti simili nel nucleo fondamentale. Tutti fasulli… e tutti con un _fondo di verità_.  
E questo era lo stato del mondo…  
…quando il Conte tornò a casa.

Un cumulo di macerie. Un gorgo infinito che ancora non si era calmato tra i pietosi resti dell'isola. Nessuna voce che rispondesse ai suoi richiami.  
Atlantide non c'era più. Né alcun'altra delle città rifugio. Annerite, dimenticate. Ricoperte dalla vegetazione.  
_–Che cosa è successo?!…_  
Frugò freneticamente tra le rovine. Dov'erano tutti? Il computer era sopravvissuto? Forse avrebbe potuto spiegargli…  
E poi il lampo bianco piovve dal cielo e cercò di conficcarsi anche nella sua fronte.  
Un'aureola splendente gli circondò la testa mentre lui se la afferrava lottando disperatamente, furiosamente, negando il controllo alla volontà aliena.  
E riuscendo a respingerla.  
La saetta d'argento cadde a terra rimanendovi per un attimo inutile prima di affievolirsi e scomparire. L'unico terrestre ad aver _resistito_ al sigillo la guardò con occhi famelici pieni d'odio, mentre sulla sua fronte si raffreddava una cicatrice nera e fumante nel punto in cui aveva cercato di penetrare. Una cicatrice a forma di _mezzaluna.  
E Dio disse a Caino… io porrò il mio marchio su di te…_  
Gli occhi gli si erano slargati nel cranio calvo come quelli di un camaleonte e ardevano come lampade. Non sapeva più di prima cosa fosse esattamente accaduto… ma aveva carpito abbastanza informazioni da quel che restava della coscienza aliena per sapere _chi_ fosse stato.  
E voleva _vendetta_.  
Scavò febbrilmente tra i resti a mani nude, spezzandosi le unghie, piagandosi, per _giorni_. Riuscì a riesumare il computer e a rimetterlo in funzione. Visionò le registrazioni e le banche dati.  
Lo sguardo gli si fece, se possibile, ancor più folle.  
Viaggiò in tutto il mondo, servendosi del suo dispositivo temporale personale e dei macchinari superstiti. Riattivò quanti più strumenti e terminali poté. Cercò i suoi simili, grazie ai monitor di tracce vitali, per tentare di radunarli…  
La maggior parte di loro erano già morti. Gli altri, o i loro discendenti, non avevano più alcuna memoria o nozione di lui. Fuggirono nel vederlo come davanti a un essere soprannaturale. Per la rabbia, a volte rimase a guardare impotente con le braccia molli… altre volte sparò nella sua frustrazione uccidendoli personalmente. La solitudine gli pesava addosso ogni giorno più duramente, contribuendo al tumulto dentro la sua testa. Era rimasto l'unico… davvero _l'unico_ su tutto il pianeta a _ricordare_? A _comprendere_? A _volersi ribellare_?  
E poi, a poco a poco… trovò quello che non aveva sperato… dei _compagni.  
Qualcun altro_ era stato risparmiato dal sigillo. Pochissimi. Per lo più molto giovani, o molto anziani… si erano nascosti su alte montagne, in caverne sotterranee, per salvarsi dalla catastrofe e dalle folle in preda al panico. Altri erano nati _dopo_ e per chissà quale motivo avevano mantenuto almeno in parte i poteri dei loro avi, finendo per essere venerati dalla propria tribù o per esserne cacciati come mostri e demoni. Il Conte piangeva… ogni volta che ne trovava uno. Che lo portava con sé al proprio rifugio dove sarebbero stati al sicuro. Si fece raccontare gli eventi da coloro che ancora ricordavano, integrando i propri dati a disposizione. Sentimenti opposti gli si scatenavano sempre più in cuore.  
_–Qualsiasi cosa possiamo avere fatto… perché giudicarci così tutti in blocco, inumanamente… senza neanche darci una possibilità di giustificarci? Non è… giusto…_  
E gli osservatori di un altro tempo assistevano al suo tormento, ritrovandovi inaspettatamente, con comprensione, il proprio.  
_–Dovremmo cercare di farci perdonare… di riguadagnarci la loro fiducia… se solo potessimo arrivare a loro. Parlare con loro. Magari… se riuscissi a incontrare una di quelle loro sentinelle? O se in qualche modo potessi superare il vortice dimensionale? Magari… se vedessero che siamo_ cambiati_… che tra di noi ci sono ancora degli innocenti…_  
Ragionava così, nel cuore della notte, fissando i suoi appunti sul tavolo. E poi li spazzava via rabbiosamente con un gesto della mano.  
_–No. Dobbiamo restare nascosti. Se si accorgessero che alcuni di noi sono rimasti immuni… potrebbero decidere di sterminarci. Dobbiamo far crescere a poco a poco il nostro numero… aumentare i nostri poteri… trovare il modo per tornare di là… e una volta che ci saremo…_  
…cosa? Finire il lavoro? Vendicarsi? Uccidere tutti? Conquistare il dominio? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui… stava perdendo la testa.  
E contemporaneamente, ogni giorno che passava, sentiva che anche le _sue_ facoltà crescevano sempre di più. Che acquisiva nuovi poteri mai sognati prima. Doveva esserci un motivo per questo.  
Avrebbe trovato il modo. Il modo di far sì che quello che era successo non fosse successo. O di _porvi rimedio_. Anche se gli ci fosse voluto _più_ della sua vita.  
Cercò di tornare indietro ai giorni del disastro, per parlare con gli alieni prima che decidessero l'esilio, o per prevenire il genocidio. Scoprì che non ne era in grado. Il passato del pianeta era cambiato insieme al suo presente con il passaggio nell'altra dimensione. Gli altri mondi apparivano deserti ai telescopi… in questa versione del tempo erano _sempre stati_ disabitati. Vedeva gli sconvolgimenti come semplici catastrofi naturali e non poteva in alcun modo evitarle. Allo stesso modo, se si spingeva nel futuro, vedeva di nuovo accadere l'apocalisse che aveva dato inizio a tutto… _ogni volta_ diversamente, a seconda dei cambiamenti che aveva apportato… ma ogni volta con gli stessi risultati.  
_Allora perché noi abbiamo potuto vedere cos'è accaduto davvero?  
Forse a causa dei nostri poteri… o perché siamo collegati alla mente di chi l'ha vissuto…  
O forse… per via dello sconvolgimento dimensionale in atto…_  
Pose due enormi terminali del suo computer negli snodi cruciali –il Diluvio e l'Armageddon– e li chiamò Alpha e Omega. Se ne servì come ancore per i suoi viaggi, che prendevano di mira destinazioni sempre più lontane, e per registrarne i risultati. Elaborava teorie. Faceva esperimenti. Visitava di persona chiunque sospettasse di poter possedere ancora tracce dell'antico potere, per portarlo con sé… e quando alcuni cominciarono a rifiutare, si mise a reagire violentemente.  
_–Non possiamo permetterci di lasciare esseri umani dotati di poteri a piede libero al di fuori del nostro scudo–_ esclamò, quando alcuni dei suoi compagni protestarono costernati nello scoprire che aveva ucciso qualche candidato riluttante. _–È penoso anche per me… ma lo sto facendo per il bene di tutta la nostra razza. Non possiamo essere scoperti._  
A poco a poco, si rese conto di alcune cose. Innanzitutto, che tutti gli immuni al sigillo avevano qualcosa in comune. Quelli di loro già nati all'epoca del Diluvio erano coloro che _non avevano partecipato al genocidio_. Che vi si erano opposti. Quindi… erano rimasti esenti dalla punizione perché non coinvolti nella colpa? Oppure… oppure…  
Oppure… perché avevano resistito alla pazzia che aveva colto tutti gli altri? Perché? Come? Doveva sondare il loro cervello per capire. Anche i più giovani, si accorse, mostravano segni di una maggiore stabilità mentale. Di ragionevolezza, compassione… controllo dei propri istinti. A volte innato. A volte guadagnato, gli spiegarono, attraverso differenti dure discipline per… ricomporre le proprie divisioni interiori. Gli uomini dovevano essere repressi in quanto malati… ma tra loro ce n'erano anche di sani…  
_–Come me, naturalmente. Anch'io… ho resistito… perché sono SANO…_  
Se fosse stato possibile riprodurre artificialmente quello stato… trovare una _cura_… questa magari sarebbe potuta essere la salvezza…  
_–Potremmo mostrar loro che non siamo più pericolosi. Potrebbero perdonarci…  
–No… potremmo NOI fargliela vedere… diventare più potenti di loro e… distruggerli…  
–Ma… alla fine… che senso avrebbe l'una o l'altra cosa? Non è tutto comunque solo un girare in tondo? Ho già salvato due volte la nostra razza, dandomi tanta pena… ed ecco cosa raccolgo. Perché dovrei sforzarmi ancora, per creature così…_  
Si riscuoteva, accorgendosi di essersi perso nelle proprie fantasticherie e di parlare con se stesso. Si riscuoteva… ogni volta un po' di _meno_.  
Gli anni passavano… e gli esseri umani ibridi si diffondevano nuovamente sul pianeta, in parte primati evoluti, in parte con la pelle più chiara degli atlantidei. Costruivano villaggi e città, commerciavano… e ricominciavano a farsi la guerra tra loro, a uccidersi selvaggiamente, a esercitare il loro desiderio di dominio, manifestando il male interiore che filtrava nonostante il sigillo. Una volta attaccarono il rifugio. Il Conte li uccise tutti in preda all'ira con una sola scarica di violento potere mentale.  
_–Peccatori. Corrotti! È tutta colpa LORO… se ci troviamo in questa situazione. Se IO mi trovo in questa situazione! Sono diventati così per la loro arroganza, per il loro smodato desiderio di conoscenza. E ciononostante mi do ancora la pena di salvare questa feccia! Non lo meritano! Io sono migliore di loro… dovrebbero inginocchiarsi!_  
E in effetti… lo facevano.  
Le voci su di lui si diffondevano insieme agli altri miti. Le voci sul misterioso viandante che pronunciava oscure parole di minaccia, d'insegnamento o di avvertimento… che andava dove voleva e prendeva forme diverse… portando via chi desiderava, e uccidendo chi desiderava. Si diffondevano… e ormai molti vedendolo arrivare gli si prostravano davanti per essere ricompensati o risparmiati…  
_–Avrò pietà di chi vorrò aver pietà e avrò compassione di chi vorrò aver compassione. Non devo spiegare le mie vie a voi. Sono più evoluto di quanto potrete mai comprendere. Il genere umano è troppo marcio per meritare altro… il male dentro di esso non si può estirpare!_  
Ogni tanto, qualcuno dei superstiti scompariva dal rifugio… attaccato dagli inferiori, si diceva.  
Ogni tanto qualche nuovo candidato era portato tra gli altri. Oppure semplicemente rinchiuso in laboratorio per gli esperimenti. _–È necessario–_ replicava semplicemente il Conte a quelli dei suoi compagni che protestavano. _–Abbiamo bisogno di servitori. E abbiamo bisogno di capire come liberarci dal controllo dei demoni. Fidatevi di me. Sono il più… anziano tra tutti voi. SO cosa è meglio._  
E tuttavia si fidava sempre meno di loro… e molti di loro cominciavano a non fidarsi di lui. Alcuni si allontanavano di nascosto dallo scudo, per andare a parlare con gli uomini comuni. Per cercare di insegnare loro, di aiutarli a crescere e a migliorare con le proprie forze. Col tempo, il Conte iniziò ad averne sentore. All'inizio fece semplicemente finta di niente.  
Gli esperimenti proseguirono. Nuove forme di vita tra umane e animali vennero create… bestie intelligenti… o semplicemente servitori più robusti, migliori, da mandare in missione per recuperare materiale, per trasmettere ordini ed incutere timore, per punire chi meritava la punizione… e secondo lui, erano sempre di più quelli che la meritavano.  
E un giorno, ottenne il successo più grande in cui aveva sperato. Con un misto di scienza e telepatia, riuscì a bruciare il sigillo di un essere umano, scatenandone tutto il potere represso. Che lasciò perfino lui stupito. L'uomo liberato si gettò quasi immediatamente su di lui e dovette essere ucciso. Ma non contava. L'importante era che il procedimento funzionasse. Lo ripeté ancora. Alcuni dei soggetti furono persuasi dalla sua forza a sottomettersi e obbedirgli. Altri no… e fecero la fine del primo.  
I nuovi compagni erano maligni… prepotenti… schizofrenici. Gli uomini e le donne immuni non avrebbero voluto avere a che fare con loro. Ma il loro capo ne impose la presenza. _–Dobbiamo aumentare il nostro numero. Non abbiamo altra scelta. Il mondo è grande e dobbiamo consolidare il nostro dominio, se vogliamo sperare di uscire dall'esilio. Collaborerete. Il lato incontrollabile dentro di loro è stato ESPURGATO… sono più puri di VOI._  
A loro sembrava il contrario. Ma si adattarono… per un po'. Ancora non osavano contraddirlo. Dopotutto aveva salvato loro la vita. Collaborarono… mostrandosi all'umanità in piccoli gruppi, cercando di guidarla… e tuttavia ritrovandosi a volte a scontrarsi tra loro su diverse questioni, a ritrovarsi in fazioni opposte. Scontri teologici…  
Finché, quando il Conte ritenne di avere abbastanza sottoposti… convocò tutti per spiegare finalmente il suo piano definitivo.  
_–Ci manterremo il più possibile nascosti, perché le sentinelle non si accorgano di noi–_ annunciò. _–Non ne abbiamo ancora incontrata nessuna, ma se dovesse accadere le uccideremo o le cattureremo per avere informazioni. Faremo in modo che sembrino incidenti. I comuni mortali potranno anche scannarsi tra loro, ma non penso che i nostri carcerieri faranno nulla al riguardo… finché non avranno sentore della nostra esistenza. Ormai è chiaro che il cataclisma da cui i nostri antenati… i nostri discendenti sono fuggiti, sarà causato da QUESTO. A un certo punto il sigillo perderà efficacia e il mondo sarà distrutto come rappresaglia. Noi però sappiamo quando, loro no. E possiamo usare questa conoscenza per cambiare le cose. Il fatto di vivere in una zona di spazio instabile faciliterà il piano. Dobbiamo solo continuare per tentativi, finché una delle varianti create… dei diversi universi alternativi, non andrà come vogliamo NOI. Dirigeremo questo sistema solare come meglio ci conviene. Guideremo la storia umana nell'ombra. Faremo in modo che si evolvano in fretta… per il giorno dello scontro finale. Guerre e distruzioni pilotate serviranno ad accelerare il progresso, ed anche a permetterci di controllare le nazioni… e come se non bastasse, faranno piazza pulita dei corrotti. Chiunque abbia poteri o ne acquisti dovrà essere posto sotto il nostro controllo o distrutto… non possiamo permetterci che nulla ci sfugga. Con l'avvicinarsi del momento, faremo in modo di CREARNE altri… certo, non potenti quanto noi… da poter usare come soldati. E ci assicureremo anche le anime dei _puri di cuore _quando ne troveremo. Le raduneremo nel nostro rifugio per portarle in salvo. Se resteranno soltanto poche persone buone su questa terra, allora i santi ci permetteranno…_  
Scosse con forza la testa. _–No… volevo dire… se riusciremo a radunare abbastanza anime prive di male… capaci di seguire le nostre direttive senza discutere… allora tutte insieme potranno dare potere sufficiente al dispositivo temporale. Salveremo il _meglio _del genere umano e lo riporteremo nell'altro universo. Migreremo tutti verso la LUCE._  
–E tutti gli altri?… Stai proponendo un genocidio per la salvezza di pochi.  
–Usare le persone comuni come _pedine_? Come _cavie_? Quando invece con la nostra scienza, con la nostra tecnologia… potremmo _educarli…  
–Sono soltanto umani. E peccatori. Non possiamo aspettarci molto da loro. Non c'è bisogno che sappiano quello che non devono… o che abbiano quel che userebbero male. Sapete quanto me che si servirebbero della conoscenza soltanto per fini egoistici. Se devono uccidersi a vicenda, lo facciano coi loro mezzi primitivi. Almeno ci metteranno più tempo. E tanto vale usare la loro corruzione a nostro vantaggio, visto che non possiamo eliminarla._  
–Non siamo umani anche noi?  
_–No.–_ La voce alterata fece sobbalzare tutti quelli che riuscivano a distinguerne la pacata maniacalità. _–Dovreste averlo capito anche voi ormai. Noi siamo qualcosa di MEGLIO. Qualcosa di più._  
–A me sembrano gli stessi vaneggiamenti di coloro che causarono il disastro– disse con calma uno degli altri. –Sei pazzo quanto loro… lo sospettavamo. Non possiamo unirci a te in uno schema così malvagio…  
_–Malvagio? È per il bene SUPERIORE! Per la parte SANA dell'umanità!_  
–E chi la rappresenterebbe? Tu? E questi folli che hai creato? Anche le anime pure di cui parli… sono soltanto quelli che hanno _represso_ l'altra parte di sé per paura, non perché siano giunti a controllarla! Sono flagellanti, fanatici che si mutilano da soli nel corpo e nella mente per farti piacere… per obbedire ai pazzi comandamenti che hai dato loro!  
–E quelli che non vogliono unirsi a te… sappiamo che li hai uccisi. Io so che hai ucciso anche parecchi di _noi_, per studiarli in modo da perfezionare il tuo metodo per spezzare il sigillo. Ti ho _visto_!  
Un mormorio passò tra le file. La faccia dell'uomo rimase semplicemente fissa in una terribile freddezza. _–Hai visto quello che non dovevi. Come avevo detto… la conoscenza INDEBITA è PERICOLOSA. Non vi ho forse dato un paradiso dove vivere in pace? Non ve ne sto forse promettendo un altro ancora superiore? Che bisogno avete di questionare sui miei metodi? Credete in me. È sufficiente._  
–E rinunciare al nostro libero arbitrio… come hanno fatto questi tuoi _burattini_?– Gli osservatori del futuro sentirono un brivido passare loro lungo la schiena a queste parole, mentre gli immuni al sigillo si alzavano in piedi uno dopo l'altro, indicando con un gesto impetuoso della mano i fissi sorrisi ieratici degli altri schierati dietro il loro sovrano. –_No_. Se vuoi davvero portare avanti questa _pazzia suicida_… le nostre strade si dividono qui. Non possiamo permettertelo! In questo modo, se il mondo sarà giudicato indegno e distrutto sarà colpa _tua_!  
–Noi _difenderemo_ gli esseri umani da te…  
–…dai tuoi folli ordini… dai tuoi servitori…  
–…_difenderemo_ il bene che c'è ancora nel mondo che amiamo… e gli permetteremo di _guarire_!  
Il Conte guardò i volti di quelli che erano stati suoi compagni uno a uno, con ira sempre meno trattenuta. Ira che montò a dismisura quando gli parve di riconoscere in quelle facce _qualcosa… qualcuno…_ di cui prima non si era accorto. _–Dovevo aspettarmelo. Anche voi siete corrotti. È colpa mia… vi ho concesso di sapere troppo… di PRESUMERE troppo… avrei dovuto sapere che la ribellione era nella vostra natura. Ora dovete essere PURIFICATI. Sono io che non posso permettervi di vivere ulteriormente per sfidarmi!_  
E i membri delle due schiere… nello stesso momento… scatenarono il proprio spaventoso potere gli uni contro gli altri.

La caduta degli angeli ribelli…  
La scalata all'Olimpo dei Titani…  
La cacciata dal paradiso terrestre…  
…fu _questa_. Cominciò così.  
_Mio Dio…  
Sai, piccola… non credo che questa sia l'invocazione adatta, adesso.  
Avrebbero… avrebbero potuto essere la speranza dell'umanità… e invece lui li ha…  
Già… non credo ci voglia una grande immaginazione per capire come andrà a finire._  
Una nuova guerra… a sconvolgere nuovamente la faccia del mondo… tra coloro che si definivano dei e coloro che _non volevano_ esserlo.  
Gli antichi umani si schierarono da entrambe le parti… avevano debiti di gratitudine con gli uni o con gli altri, per motivi diversi… di qua i profeti della mortificazione, i crociati dell'ordine e della morale, di là le forze del caos che difendevano la propria libertà, il proprio diritto di ribellarsi, di decidere del proprio destino… gli uni considerati semplici strumenti da sacrificare e felici di esserlo, gli altri protetti ad ogni costo proprio da coloro che avevano giurato di seguire… furono lanciati fulmini, sollevate montagne, deviati fiumi e città spianate, per la causa di quello che ogni fazione riteneva il Bene.  
E alla fine –poteva esserci un'altra fine?– il Bene vinse.  
I titani caddero quasi tutti. I pochi sopravvissuti si dispersero, e vennero cacciati e perseguitati con tutta la loro discendenza. I loro seguaci seguirono lo stesso destino… sottomettersi o essere trucidati, o nascondersi e vivere per ritentare un altro giorno, esecrati dalla società devota e perbene, trasmettendo in segreto, in sussurri, ciò che avevano appreso. La roccaforte, distrutta insieme a molta preziosa tecnologia nella battaglia, venne abbandonata e ricostruita altrove… il vecchio sito fu da allora in poi utilizzato solo per ottenere _riferimenti_ e _rifornimenti_. E vi vennero lasciate guardie e trappole, perché nessuno non autorizzato potesse avvicinarvisi… Le forze dell'ordine celebrarono il proprio trionfo e rafforzarono le loro ferree regole.  
_–Giustizia è stata fatta. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Ed ora possiamo veramente cominciare a ricostruire il mondo. Alla fine, la vera età dell'oro giungerà per coloro che saranno stati fedeli. Credete in me e sarete salvati. Sia fatta…  
__**Sia fatta… la MIA volontà.**_


	35. Paralipomenon

**Paralipomenon**

_Terra, acqua, fuoco, aria, etere, mente, intelligenza e falso ego, questi otto elementi, distinti da Me, costituiscono la Mia energia materiale.  
O Arjuna dalle braccia potenti, oltre a questa energia inferiore, c'è la Mia energia superiore, costituita dagli esseri viventi che sfruttano le risorse del mondo materiale.  
Di tutte le cose materiali e spirituali di questo mondo sappi per certo che Io sono l'origine e la fine.  
O conquistatore delle ricchezze, nessuna verità Mi è superiore. Tutto su Me riposa, come perle su un filo.  
O figlio di Kunti, Io sono il sapore dell'acqua, la luce del sole e della luna, la sillaba om nei mantra vedici. Sono il suono nell'etere e l'abilità nell'uomo.  
Sono il profumo originale della terra, e il calore del fuoco. Sono la vita in tutto ciò che vive, e l'austerità nell'asceta.  
Sappi, o figlio di Pritha, che sono il seme originale di tutte le esistenze. Sono l'intelligenza dell'intelligente, e la potenza del potente.  
Sono la forza del forte, priva di desiderio e di passione. Sono l'unione sessuale che non è contraria ai principi della religione, o principe dei Bharata._  
–Bhagavadgita VII, 4–11

E… il mondo andò avanti.  
Così com'era diventato.  
Come era stato ridotto.  
Attraversarono le epoche della storia… vedendo quello che già sapevano avrebbero visto, e comprendendone per la prima volta il motivo. E vedendo altro che ancora non sapevano, e come si legava agli altri eventi.  
Gli uomini progredivano di nuovo, a poco a poco… si davano leggi, creavano strumenti, riscoprivano quello che avevano dimenticato. Lentamente, faticosamente, ma a volte con balzi improvvisi, come se venisse loro _insegnato_ o _rivelato_.  
E… ricordavano, vagamente, attraverso i miti, le leggende… il tempo in cui erano stati qualcosa di più… in cui avevano posseduto facoltà che ormai esistevano soltanto nelle fiabe e nelle storie di magia… il tempo in cui gli altri pianeti erano abitati. E ne provavano nostalgia. Li popolavano di esseri perfetti, celesti, di angeli… sentivano di non essere stati soli nell'universo… di non _essere_ soli… e col tempo, questo li avrebbe spinti ad uscire sempre più dal loro guscio, ad indagare, a cercare. Ma contemporaneamente, avrebbe fatto sentire loro ancor più il peso della propria invincibile _solitudine_.  
Si sforzavano di costruire ponti di comprensione tra loro, ma ciononostante non vi fu mai un periodo libero da conflitti… _il male covava_. Il loro intelletto, il loro livello tecnologico, continuava ad essere più avanzato del loro spirito. Lo squilibrio persisteva: anche se il sigillo impediva che si manifestasse di nuovo in poteri psichici assassini, non poteva tenerlo del tutto soppresso. Come un _virus_ o un _cancro_, di cui non si possono che scorgere i segni malgrado le medicine che lo tengono a bada. Guerre di conquista, schiavitù… oppressione verso altre razze, verso l'altro sesso, verso i poveri, gli stranieri… mezzi _infantili_ per allontanare la paura dalla propria anima. Se gli altri sono cattivi, allora io sono buono… se gli altri sono in basso, allora io sono in alto… se punisco gli altri, allora io non verrò punito… sono superiore e a me è permesso ciò che agli inferiori è proibito.  
Non c'era da meravigliarsene. In fondo… era ciò che aveva insegnato loro il _dio_ che veneravano… che farneticava allo stesso modo su se stesso. E ricordava sempre meno di essere, o di essere stato, umano.  
Un dio… che però si contorceva come un roditore nelle spire di un cobra, perché il suo dominio gli sembrava sempre men che completo. E che quando non poteva odiare nessuno, essere in conflitto con nessuno… entrava in conflitto con se stesso, tanto era il suo bisogno di opporsi a qualcosa.  
_Molti antichi dei sono rappresentati… ricordati con due facce. Una luminosa, un'altra oscura… o anche con più di due…  
Sono quelli rimasti al suo fianco. Perché bruciare il sigillo… ha liberato la loro parte malvagia, che non riusciva a riconciliarsi con quella buona.  
Quella buona, che a sua volta era rimasta_ incompleta…  
Ogni tanto, compariva qualcuno dotato di poteri inspiegabili. Come se il sigillo si stesse logorando col tempo. Poteri che spesso usava a proprio vantaggio, per fare del male… e che quindi era tanto più facile bollare come demoniaci. Questi venivano reclutati. Irreggimentati. Oppure eliminati senza alcuna pietà, e la gente ringraziava di essere stata liberata di loro dall'alto…  
Ma c'erano anche esseri compassionevoli nel mondo. Santi. Anime pure. Che si dedicavano al servizio degli altri inibendo i propri istinti oscuri. Rifuggendo dal cibo… dai piaceri della carne… fustigandosi e isolandosi dal resto dell'umanità, per fuggire la _tentazione_, il _peccato_; bandendo la conoscenza, perché veniva dal _demonio_. E così raggiungevano uno stato di beatitudine, estasi divina… di perfetta pace interiore, obbedienza e letizia, incapacità di fare del male a chiunque… ottenendo a loro volta grandi poteri che dicevano di aver ricevuto dall'alto. E li usavano per fare del bene, per guarire, convertire… o per la maggior gloria divina. Ed anche loro venivano raccolti… portati in cielo da messi divini, alla morte o anche prima… posti nel serbatoio per il giorno della fine. Questa era proprio quella purezza ricercata da colui che aveva dato loro i suoi comandamenti…  
_…che a modo suo… per quanto sembri IRONICO e CRUDELE… è una perversione esattamente come l'opposto…  
Sì. Ricordate? Abbiamo conosciuto creature… di PURO BENE… ma sembrava sempre che mancasse loro qualcosa… per quanto potessimo provare ammirazione per loro… sembrava sempre che non potessero farcela da soli. Avevano bisogno… di NOI… di qualcosa che avevamo NOI…  
Il lato oscuro…  
Che però… non è poi forse tanto oscuro, visto che è così necessario…  
Alla fine l'abbiamo compreso._  
Ed anche altri lo comprendevano…  
Ovunque… guerre ad uccisioni da una parte, cantici ed eremitaggi dall'altra… secondo il piano. Entrambe le cose andavano a vantaggio del Conte, che si ritrovava con la sua riserva di anime pure a cui attingere e allo stesso tempo poteva manipolare il progresso dell'umanità per il giorno della battaglia finale. E raccogliere anche immensi tesori, che sarebbero serviti a lui e ai suoi sottoposti sempre in quel giorno. Li nascondeva nel profondo della terra… oppure in monumenti situati in punti strategici dal punto di vista spaziotemporale, perché continuassero a viaggiare ad intervalli casuali da un secolo all'altro, scongiurando la comparsa di ladri. Li metteva sotto la custodia di guardiani molto potenti… mostri creati in laboratorio, robot in cui era stato impiantato artificialmente un cervello umano…  
_La piramide degli Inca… era uno di quelli.  
Quella poveretta… aveva uno spirito umano. Per questo abbiamo visto anche lei nel nostro sogno, tra le icone dell'umanità.  
Qual terribile condanna la sua…  
Faceva soldi con la guerra fin da allora… il bastardo… Chi mi ricorda?…_  
Ma c'erano anche _altre_ persone.  
Quelle che sceglievano strade diverse… insegnamenti tramandati più o meno nella clandestinità, che ripetevano quanto qualsiasi estremismo fosse sbagliato. Quanto fosse necessario riappropriarsi di se stessi, di _ogni parte_ di se stessi… per comprendere veramente, per ascendere a un altro stato e liberarsi da un ciclo infinito. Anche questi erano descritti come dotati di incredibili poteri… che però loro affermavano provenire da nient'altro che dalla _propria anima_. E predicavano di fidarsi di se stessi, della propria forza interiore, e di non prestare omaggio a nessuna superstizione. E spesso venivano travisati… o perseguitati, come le streghe del Medioevo… oppure riassorbiti quasi a forza nelle religioni organizzate, dove si provvedeva presto a distorcere di nuovo i loro insegnamenti incorporandovi predicazioni di mortificazione. Eppure non cessavano di riaffiorare. Una corrente sotterranea apparentemente inesauribile… in qualsiasi terra, in qualsiasi fede…  
_I titani rimasti… sono stati loro.  
Ricordate? Qualcosa del genere… il piccolo ce l'aveva detto all'inizio. Svincolarsi…  
…dalla contraddizione interiore… il dilemma della lotta eterna tra il bene e il male…  
…e diventare QUALCOS'ALTRO.  
Perciò… è questo che ci ha trasformati. Grazie a lui… abbiamo BRUCIATO IL SIGILLO… SENZA che questo ci lacerasse la psiche. I nostri stessi poteri ci mettevano a rischio di diventare malvagi. Invece… ne siamo usciti integri… come LORO.  
Come devono aver fatto tanti altri, nelle ere…  
I Budda… i Bodhisattva… esseri risvegliati che hanno scelto di restare sulla terra e andare all'inferno con gli uomini nel tentativo di salvarli, anziché ascendere al paradiso…  
È QUESTO che siamo._  
Ed anche il Conte pareva d'accordo. E pareva sapere benissimo a chi doveva questo residuo d'indipendenza dell'umanità, che minacciava di sconvolgere i suoi piani.  
**_Sono LORO…  
Li ho sconfitti… ho dato ordine che venissero braccati ovunque si nascondessero… ma alcuni di loro sono SOPRAVVISSUTI… ed hanno INSEGNATO ad ALTRI…  
Erano LORO… come ho fatto a non riconoscerli prima? I discendenti del mio vecchio amico… o i suoi progenitori. I figli del SERPENTE…  
I figli di…  
Maledizione a lui… maledizione a loro! È a causa del paradosso che hanno creato se adesso ci troviamo in questo stato di peccato! Quel viaggio non avrebbe mai dovuto essere compiuto! Ha portato soltanto male all'uomo! Se LUI non fosse mai nato… sarebbe stato meglio!  
Sono LORO… lo so… in altri corpi… con altre menti… ma sono LORO…  
Il sangue del serpente… il sangue del DEMONIO… scorre in tutta l'umanità e porterà a loro inevitabilmente…  
Se riuscissi a DISTRUGGERLI… a SEPARARLI… perché quel seme maledetto non si diffonda… avrei PURIFICATO L'ERRORE…  
No… cosa sto pensando… in questo modo… finirei per scomparire anch'io… non sarei mai stato qui… non sarei mai esistito… e con me l'ultima speranza del genere umano!  
Devo fare esperimenti…  
Se sostituissi uno di loro… se li sostituissi entrambi? Se sostituissi qualcuno al loro fianco…  
Se li convincessi… a servirmi?  
Se fossero MIEI servitori… quando appariranno… se li obbligassi a combattere per ME…_**  
Tutti si sentirono gelare fin nel profondo.  
_È così che è cominciata… per NOI.  
Sì. Noi… eravamo parte di questo… da SEMPRE… fin dall'inizio.  
Non ha… non ha ragione, in qualche modo? Se non avessimo mandato i profughi nel passato… l'evoluzione non sarebbe mai stata alterata… la Terra si sarebbe sviluppata naturalmente… non si sarebbe potuto evitare tutto questo dolore? Questo calvario?  
Potrebbe anche… essere così… ma…  
No._ No. _Noi siamo qui. QUI ed ORA. Esistere… è sempre_ meglio _che non esistere. Conoscere… è sempre _meglio _che non conoscere. È inutile chiederci come sarebbe stato altrimenti. Possiamo solo usare la nostra volontà e fare ciò che è in nostro potere, così come siamo. Mi rifiuto di non credere in questo.  
Amen, fratello._  
E comunque non avrebbero avuto occasione di scoprirlo… perché nonostante tutti i suoi esperimenti, nonostante la sua follia, il Demiurgo non ebbe _mai_ il coraggio di fare la prova definitiva. Aveva troppa paura di cancellare anche la propria esistenza.  
A poco a poco, aveva fatto entrare in stasi o in ibernazione tutti i suoi servitori, per risvegliarli al momento opportuno. Perché _ricordava_ che dopo un certo periodo storico, non si era più parlato di dei che camminassero in mezzo agli uomini. E comunque, per quanto i loro poteri li rendessero longevi, alla fine avevano ugualmente cominciato a morire. Ma regolarmente, se ne creava di nuovi per sostituirli… o per fungere da pedine, che agissero per lui… o per inviarli nel passato o nel futuro, dove e quando più gli servivano. Modificando umani o altri esseri viventi… oppure per mezzo della robotica o della clonazione.  
Restava in contatto con se stesso in qualunque epoca si trovasse, grazie al suo computer. La macchina era diventata sempre più complessa con le ere, tanto da poterla quasi considerare un essere vivente… aveva fatto in modo che si alimentasse sottraendo l'energia psichica dei viventi, in modo da non rischiare mai più di spegnersi, e tramite un sistema ideato da lui, e noto a lui solo, se ne serviva per accrescere anche il _proprio_ potere, la _propria_ energia, a dismisura, così come quella dei suoi lacché… ormai aveva raggiunto un livello mai sognato prima da alcun'altra creatura. Non gli serviva neanche essere fisicamente presente per generare incidenti, pestilenze. O per influenzare le menti umane a piegarsi ai propri capricci. Anche la _sua stessa_ mente, lontano nel futuro, per piegare la storia attraverso l'uomo che era stato.  
Ed anche la sua pazzia… cresceva di pari passo col potere, tendendo la sua psiche frammentata al limite.  
Viaggiava ancora lui stesso nel tempo, di tanto in tanto. Per verificare di persona i risultati dei suoi interventi più importanti, o semplicemente perché il brivido dell'avventura e dell'ignoto era ancora forte in lui. Forse in quelle occasioni… solo in quelle… riusciva ancora a sentirsi umano, a ricordare di essere umano… a tenere a bada le parti diverse della sua mente che urlavano incessantemente, cercando di prevalere l'una sull'altra. Ormai gli era difficile ricordare, senza riferirsi ai database, se una data impresa l'avesse già compiuta, oppure dovesse ancora tentarla… come se ormai il suo io si stesse esso stesso scollando dal tempo e dallo spazio… pur non essendone _indipendente_ e _padrone_ come gli sarebbe piaciuto credere. Come se fosse stato un _vero_ dio.  
E durante queste gite di piacere, aveva scoperto finalmente le sentinelle.  
All'inizio erano state molto prudenti e attente a non farsi scoprire. Si erano tenute a distanza, osservando gli eventi da lontano o dallo spazio interdimensionale. Ma col passare dei millenni… alcune di loro erano diventate incaute. O solo incuriosite dalle strane pieghe prese dalla storia. Erano sbarcate personalmente sul pianeta, per osservare meglio e riferire cosa stava accadendo. O anche solo per giocare piccoli scherzi facendosi intravvedere dai terrestri. Alcuni avevano l'aspetto di bizzarri uomini scimmia, o incroci tra scimmie ed orsi… altri di dinosauri lacustri… di draghi, o di serpenti alati. Molte leggende sull'avvistamento di creature mostruose, inumane, furono originate da loro. Altri si divertivano a piegare gli steli nei campi in fogge bizzarre, o a far crescere funghi in circolo, facendosi prendere all'inizio per fate, poi facendo sospettare della propria esistenza… e così anche nel caso degli umani o degli animali da loro periodicamente prelevati e sezionati o sottoposti ad altri esperimenti, per capire fino a che punto si fossero evoluti e se il sigillo tenesse ancora. Delle volte la memoria di queste cavie non veniva cancellata perfettamente, oppure gli sperimentatori le depositavano in punti errati dello spaziotempo, originando così sospetti e fiabe.  
Alcuni spinsero la propria temerarietà fino a farsi quattro chiacchiere con qualche terrestre, certi che comunque nessuno gli avrebbe creduto. E fu così che… Il Conte avrebbe sempre ricordato con emozione come riuscì per la prima volta a _catturare_ uno di loro. E a torturarlo… per scoprire i segreti del suo corpo, dei suoi poteri, e lo stato delle cose dall'altra parte della faglia dimensionale. Non riuscì ad apprendere tanto quanto avrebbe voluto, ma fu comunque un'esperienza _soddisfacente_. Un anticipo della vendetta a lungo pregustata.  
Se la creatura luminosa non avesse sollevato la testa fissandolo con occhi ardenti subito prima di morire. Se non avesse pronunciato quelle parole.  
_–Tu non hai nulla del potere che credi–_ disse. _–Non sarai tu a decidere il destino di questo pianeta. Non potrai né ostacolarlo né aiutarlo a compiersi. Alla fine, il prescelto giudicherà ogni cosa… colui che è simile al mondo, un mondo in un sistema… tu sarai sconfitto dalla luce e dalle tenebre… e dalla luce nelle tenebre._  
E prima che lui potesse afferrarlo per il collo, pretendere una spiegazione, punirlo… l'alieno era morto.  
Era rimasto lì costernato… fissando il corpo… chiedendosi il significato di quelle parole non meno di coloro che con lui le avevano ascoltate. Evidentemente… quella sentinella doveva essere dotata del potere della profezia.  
Il _prescelto_ giudicherà ogni cosa?… _Chi_ poteva essere il prescelto?… Questo era un elemento che _non_ rientrava nei suoi piani…  
Un uomo simile al mondo… un mondo in un _sistema_…  
Un mondo vivente, prigioniero all'inferno…  
Un mondo condannato alla solitudine…  
Un mondo _ibrido_, ignaro almeno in parte della propria origine…  
Un mondo alterato, privato della sua forma originale… sporcato da ciò che gli era stato fatto… ma _puro dentro di sé_… qualunque abuso potesse subire…  
_…Io…  
…Stai tremando.  
Non devi. In fondo… non è che non lo sapessimo già. O che non fosse facile capirlo.  
Già. Se è per questo, mi domando… quanto ci metterà a capirlo anche questo bel tomo._  
E in effetti, sembrava che anche il falso dio stesse cercando di reprimere uno sgradevole sospetto. O un'indesiderata intuizione…  
Proseguì con il suo piano. Ancor più freneticamente man mano che i secoli scivolavano via verso il giorno della fine.  
Catturò diverse altre sentinelle. A volte le uccise, perché non potessero informare i propri capi della sua esistenza e dei suoi piani… e utilizzò i loro corpi per clonarsi o alterarsi altri servitori a loro somiglianza. Altre volte riuscì a convertire gli stessi alieni al suo servizio grazie al proprio spaventoso potere. Ormai prendeva ispirazione dai miti umani tanto quanto in passato aveva contribuito ad originarli, come se man mano diventasse prigioniero di una gabbia che lui stesso aveva creato. Apprese i segreti della trasmutazione della materia con la mente, e se ne servì per accrescere ancora i propri già sterminati tesori distribuiti in tutto il mondo.  
Entrò in contatto anche con altri alieni, provenienti dall'esterno del sistema solare… dove non esistevano instabilità e faglie, e la linea temporale era unica e inalterabile. Alcuni erano progrediti e non violenti, altri primitivi e dalle intenzioni non proprio cristalline. C'erano esseri buoni e cattivi, completi e incompleti, in tutto l'universo apparentemente. A volte li ostacolò, altre volte strinse accordi con loro presentandosi come sovrano della Terra, concedendo rifugi e opportunità in cambio di conoscenza e tecnologia… visitò alcuni pianeti compiendo anche lì degli esperimenti e lasciandosene dietro i risultati… studiò se fosse possibile aggirare la faglia e ritornare nella dimensione luminosa passando dallo spazio esterno, e dovette concludere che non lo era. E sempre, _sempre_ imparò dagli alieni e accrebbe le sue conoscenze sulla natura dello spaziotempo e degli universi paralleli. E spesso, riuscì a ridurre anche loro in schiavitù o comunque ad accumulare ancor più potere studiando i loro corpi e le loro menti…  
E fondò e finanziò innumerevoli sette segrete in tutte le epoche dell'umanità… tutte volte a guidare e controllare la società nell'ombra, a manovrare l'economia e la politica, assicurandosi che tutto andasse come doveva andare… e come lui aveva deciso che andasse… trasmettendo allo stesso tempo saperi esoterici, tecnologie anacronistiche e profezie. I Templari, i Massoni, gli Illuminati… erano tutte sue pedine che a volte agivano anche le une contro le altre, senza sapere di essere guidate dallo stesso capo supremo, come se questo giocasse in una perversa partita a scacchi contro se stesso. Da una parte era ossessionato dal mantenere la linea temporale inalterata, in modo da non minacciare la propria esistenza… dall'altra era fanaticamente spinto a cambiarla… da un'altra ancora cominciava a diventare sempre più indifferente e apatico nei confronti di ogni cosa. Giunse a dare ordini maniacali ed altrimenti superflui, come modificare la formazione del sistema solare miliardi di anni addietro, per assicurarsi che i pianeti fossero quelli giusti… del _numero giusto_… come controllare artificialmente che le grandi estinzioni nella storia dell'evoluzione avessero luogo, che l'umanità si evolvesse fin dalla preistoria come _doveva_, che _nulla andasse storto_.  
E intanto continuava a rimuginare, a farsi domande, a parlare con se stesso…  
**_Il prescelto… prescelto da chi?  
Chi è? In che modo dovrà giudicare?  
Un servitore dei DEMONI… dei nostri AGUZZINI, che ci hanno relegato in quest'universo…  
Se potessi COSTRINGERLO a giudicare a MIO favore…  
Se potessi ELIMINARLO…_**  
Verso il Diciannovesimo e il Ventesimo Secolo, iniziò attraverso diverse organizzazioni a mettere sistematicamente in pratica vecchi e nuovi modi di potenziare gli esseri umani dall'interno o dall'esterno, per assicurarsi il maggior numero possibile di soldati. Il suo grande occhio vedeva tutto, controllava tutto. Ingannando vari uomini malvagi e stupidi, desiderosi di potere, promettendo la realizzazione dei loro desideri, la conquista del mondo, ordinò e supervisionò la costruzione di robot… la realizzazione di dispositivi che potenziassero o controllassero i poteri paranormali intrinseci di ogni essere umano… la manipolazione genetica…  
Ed anche…  
Ogni tanto si imbatteva in _qualcuno_ che pretendeva di ergersi ad eroe, ed opporsi all'una o all'altra branca del suo multiforme complotto, qua e là, senza poterlo vedere nella sua totalità. Esperimenti falliti, o umani semi–risvegliati e sedicenti difensori dell'umanità. Fu divertente guardare le sue pedine combatterli per un po', come diversivo. Tanto non avrebbero mai potuto essere all'altezza di _fermarlo del tutto_.  
E quello fu anche il periodo in cui, come previsto, il sigillo cominciò a cedere. Non più solo piccole infiltrazioni come nelle epoche passate, ma vere e proprie falle paragonabili ai buchi nello strato di ozono. Provocate probabilmente proprio dalle sue interferenze, per quanto lui stesso rifiutasse di rendersene conto. I conflitti divennero sempre più frequenti ed estesi, fino a coinvolgere tutto il globo… violenza, criminalità si diffondevano in modo capillare nella società, come anche l'uso di droghe, le perversioni, coinvolgendo persone sempre più giovani…  
E contemporaneamente, si manifestavano sempre più spesso strane capacità tra la gente comune, e diversi scienziati cominciavano ad interessarsene e a studiarle. Persone capaci di piegare cucchiai con la forza della mente, o d'indovinare disegni su cartoncini. Ma anche casi di turbe psichiche, di personalità multiple, dovute alla resistenza al sigillo che s'indeboliva. In questo modo, anche i ricordi razziali repressi del passato cominciavano a tornare a galla. La spinta ad andare nello spazio, a vedere cosa ci fosse oltre, cresceva… il desiderio di varcare le barriere dimensionali… Il vaso di Pandora, tenuto a forza tappato per tutto quel tempo, stava esplodendo forzatamente. Il giorno del giudizio si avvicinava…  
E fatalmente, i guardiani dell'altra parte finirono per accorgersene. Le loro visite divennero più frequenti e più interessate. Quando i terrestri cominciarono a violare i dispositivi di sicurezza di alcune loro basi segrete, si riunirono automaticamente per cominciare ad agire… e il Conte dovette occuparsene.  
_Le piramidi!…  
Quindi erano davvero vigilanti di un altro pianeta, dopotutto… solo, non nel senso che avevamo creduto. Forse hanno anche cercato di comunicarcelo, alla fine… ma abbiamo capito solo in parte…  
Forse… siamo stati proprio noi a far scoprire loro che il sigillo era al limite ormai._  
E se ne occupò… facendosi aiutare dalle _stesse persone_ che continuavano ad infestare i suoi sogni. La cosa sembrava appropriata. Li attirò in trappola in modo elaborato, deviando astutamente il percorso di una navicella nemica per fornir loro un'esca che li coinvolgesse… mettendoli sulla strada dei suoi avversari, e convincendoli che fossero pericolosi invasori da combattere, come del resto per lui _erano_. Fece loro affrontare finte minacce e battaglie miste a quelle vere, li confuse con storie contraddittorie ed ingegnose mezze verità, mise loro contro o a disposizione alcuni mezzi d'attacco che aveva creato o fatto creare per divertimento, e gettò in campo anche qualcuna delle più infime creature geneticamente progettate dagli atlantidei, che fino allora aveva lasciato in pace, tanto per vedere come andava. Per lui fu un gioco, anche se il risultato aveva un'importanza maggiore di quanto loro potessero sospettare. Interagì con loro attraverso un terminale del suo computer, presentandosi con un altro dei suoi molti nomi perché non potessero riconoscerlo, salvo poi tradirsi e maledirsi per questo. Ottenne che facessero con riluttanza quel che lui voleva, e si sentì molto gratificato dal poterli indurre a combattere per lui così facilmente con mezzucci simili… quasi sentiva di non doversi più inquietare a causa loro… erano manipolabili, ingenui quanto tutti gli altri umani…  
Se non fosse stato per quel che gli _dissero_.  
Riascoltarono il proprio discorso attraverso il suo computer… videro le reazioni succedersi sul suo volto. Avevano parlato col cuore quella volta, come uno solo, tutti d'accordo, completando gli uni le frasi dell'altro. Non avevano immaginato che quelle parole potessero avere un significato, dare un'impressione, tanto più _profonda.  
Un dio capriccioso e sfacciato… non sai accettare una sconfitta… non sei un essere vivente come gli umani…  
Non coinvolgere più i terrestri. Rifiutiamo una guerra che non ci appartiene.  
Forse, a causa della tua interferenza, la tecnologia si è evoluta troppo velocemente e lo sviluppo dello spirito è rimasto indietro. Se continua così, gli umani diventeranno esseri imperfetti!  
Non siamo più tuoi schiavi!  
Non sappiamo se siamo abbastanza evoluti da cavarcela da soli, ma non vogliamo altre interferenze!  
Se sei un essere quasi immortale, un dio dall'intelligenza superiore…  
…confidiamo che tu ci capisca…_  
Erano le stesse parole che l'onnipotente viaggiatore aveva già sentito pronunciare tanto tempo prima. Ricordava anche da _chi…_ Quel tono accorato, chissà per quale motivo, lo colpì per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Gli riportò alla mente la sua stessa _umanità_… e ne vide la _verità_…  
Si sentì terribilmente stanco. Sentì di aver girato a vuoto per migliaia di anni, di essersi tanto arrabattato per nulla, per torturare un malato che forse non aveva bisogno di cure… Forse, inconsciamente, aveva rivelato loro il nome con cui un giorno l'avrebbero conosciuto proprio per farsi scoprire da loro, perché capissero… perché aveva bisogno di sentirsi parlare in quel modo. Provò quasi il desiderio di cedere lì, in quel momento, di rivelare tutto, di chiedere il loro aiuto, per finirla con quella pazzia… per ritornare ciò che era stato.  
Ma quello, tristemente, fu anche _l'ultimo_ sussulto della sua natura umana.  
Perché li aveva visti come loro stessi non si erano ancora mai visti… per quello che _realmente_ erano. Li aveva _riconosciuti_. E aveva _capito.  
__**Loro… LUI…!**_  
E l'odio si era nuovamente impossessato di lui… insieme a tutte le sue farneticazioni divine.  
Si ritrasse da loro bruscamente senza rispondere più una parola. Lasciandoli a sperare che avesse compreso e avuto compassione degli uomini. Quando invece avevano appena contribuito a far precipitare definitivamente nell'abisso il peggior nemico che avrebbero mai avuto.  
Si diede a verificare febbrilmente la sua ipotesi.  
Guardò in tutte le epoche. In tutti i racconti eroici dell'umanità. Guardò nei giorni del Diluvio, nei giorni della Caduta, nei giorni dell'Apocalisse.  
E li _riconobbe_ tutte le volte.  
Loro… sempre loro… sempre _lì_… come se qualche altra forza ce li volesse… come se affidasse a loro _ogni cosa_… o come se _loro stessi_, con testardaggine invincibile, cercassero di conquistare la salvezza un tentativo dopo l'altro, ancora e ancora… sempre là… come titani… come eroi… come leggende… come persone comuni… una vita dopo l'altra… a cercare di fare ciò che era giusto…  
**_A OSTACOLARE il mio PIANO…_**  
Un mondo vivente genera degli _anticorpi_ per salvarsi…  
Voleva distruggerli… ma allo stesso tempo… non poteva _prescindere_ da loro.  
Doveva fermarli. Doveva controllarli.  
Doveva toglierli di mezzo. Doveva assicurare la loro esistenza… perché la trama del destino non si disfacesse.  
Doveva ridurli a suoi strumenti… piegare lo schema dei _demoni_ affinché in ultimo fosse al _suo_ servizio…  
I fili del fato e della sua stessa pazzia lo imprigionarono definitivamente.

Perciò… tutti i tentativi di ostacolarli, perseguitarli… e allo stesso tempo di dominarli… attraverso il tempo…  
Gli ordini dati ad una delle più potenti tra le sette dei suoi servitori… gli ordini abbastanza precisi perché proprio _loro_ venissero scovati… fossero resi quel che _dovevano_ essere resi… così che potessero essere _presenti_ al momento _giusto_…  
…tutte le volte che aveva ordinato di ucciderli, ma sempre, quasi inconsciamente, lasciando loro abbastanza margine perché potessero strappare una vittoria…  
…e gli sforzi per distruggere la loro discendenza, e allo stesso tempo, schizofrenicamente, per assicurarsi che continuasse…  
E tutti i versetti gettati qua e là nei libri sacri, nelle leggende, le storie inventate o reali che alludevano a loro… che portavano a loro…  
…e ogni tanto lasciar cadere come distrattamente qualche indizio, qualche parola, sul loro cammino… forse in un estremo, represso desiderio di essere riconosciuto e smascherato…  
E gli incoraggiamenti a svolgere il loro compito, a diventare eroi… i doni di armi, le profezie, le visioni… perché seguissero il loro ruolo, ma solo come pedine utili… senza uscire dai binari previsti…  
E gli esperimenti moltiplicati per cambiare il futuro… per provare come sarebbe stato il futuro senza di loro, o senza _qualcuno_ di loro… cercando di non _osare troppo_…  
Provò a vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto generando un altro vortice dimensionale… per far scontrare due mondi grazie ad una morte… e concluse che ne sarebbe derivata soltanto l'estinzione.  
_Ah!…_  
Fabbricò dei mondi in cui loro non esistevano come guerrieri. Dei mondi in cui non erano mai stati alterati. Vide che le guerre si sarebbero soltanto diffuse ancor più a dismisura, o la separazione del pianeta in blocchi sarebbe continuata a oltranza, fino a che l'umanità non si fosse consumata da sola.  
Provò tutte le possibili varianti… cambiando minimi dettagli in tutte le loro diverse vite… tentandoli, facendoli tradire, morire, fallire a un passo dalla gioia e dalla vittoria… e ogni volta qualcosa andava male…  
E la visita di persona ad un uomo dalla strana pettinatura chino sul suo tavolo da disegno… perché la storia fosse raccontata, così da potersi svolgere com'era stata raccontata…  
…e la visita ad una fanciulla infelice diventata regina, qualche migliaio di anni fa.  
**_Pensi ancora a lui, non è vero?_**  
–Chi sei?… Se vieni da parte dei signori… io non voglio più ricordare quel periodo… mi sono consacrata al sacerdozio… al mio popolo.  
_**Ma non riesci a dimenticare. Ebbene, ho fatto in modo che neanche lui possa dimenticarti del tutto. L'alterazione del flusso del tempo non ha cancellato completamente quello che è stato. Forse… perché lui stesso non l'ha voluto. Il suo potere sta CAMBIANDO. È molto strano. Ma mi concede un'apertura…**_  
–Cosa vuoi da me?…  
**_Se ti dessi il potere… se ti dessi l'opportunità… molte altre opportunità di riconquistarlo?_**  
–Io…  
**_Ti sei consacrata ad una dea. Ma in realtà il tuo destino è DIVENTARE quella dea. Anzi, in realtà lo sei SEMPRE STATA. Quella… ed altre. Vieni con me._**  
–Se potessi rivederlo…  
**_Accadrà. Ma dipende solo da te cosa fare con la possibilità che ti concedo. Potresti essere TU la madre di suo figlio. Colei che salverà l'umanità e assicurerà il futuro. Servimi bene… e ti darò il posto più alto tra tutti i miei sottoposti. Ti renderò un messia._**  
E lei, riluttante, gli tese una mano…  
_Perciò… lei… quella donna… tutte le sue reincarnazioni… sono partite da qui… infinitamente, attraverso il tempo, a cercare di separarci…  
Anche lei… che triste destino…_  
E poi, le pressioni sulle _loro stesse_ menti… e su quelle di coloro che avevano vicino… sempre più forti via via che il giorno si avvicinava. Attraverso i sogni, attraverso la realtà… perché accadesse quel che era già accaduto… perché non accadesse… per poterli magari trasformare in suoi alleati, in modo che il giudizio finale fosse quello che lui desiderava. La loro volontà era forte… specialmente in _alcuni_ di loro… ma se si fosse servito come tramite di qualcuno del quale si _fidavano…  
…le nostre tentazioni.  
Per sconfiggerci, mortificandoci con le nostre stesse colpe…  
Ma allo stesso tempo… quello che voleva era… che diventassimo come lui e i suoi! Che liberassimo la nostra parte malvagia e spezzassimo il sigillo senza risvegliarci!  
Non… non solo… lui voleva ANCHE… che NOI DUE…  
Se non poteva avere il suo salvatore in un modo diverso… voleva che venisse al mondo… così… comunque… sotto il SUO controllo…  
Se… se non fossimo stati SALVATI… PROTETTI…_  
Una gratitudine immensa sgorgò in tutti loro per il piccolo addormentato dalla mente torturata. Altrettanto nel cuore del vecchio che li accompagnava… che ora comprendeva come e quanto fosse davvero sempre stato uno strumento del male… e quanto fosse realmente andato vicino a distruggere i propri amati figli, così come nel suo incubo. Era… così felice che questo gli fosse stato risparmiato.  
E seguirono gli ultimi scampoli del racconto. Videro il falso dio, costernato e frustrato nell'accorgersi che tutti i suoi tentativi ed esperimenti avevano logorato il tessuto dello spaziotempo, che gli rimanevano sempre meno possibilità… ed infine _una sola_… prima che le mura crollassero e tutte le diverse eventualità si riversassero nel caos di un mondo impazzito… il mondo impazzito da cui lui stesso era venuto.  
E infine dovette arrendersi alla debolezza dell'età, nonostante la longevità estesa a dismisura dal potere mentale, dalle sue pillole, dal suo computer. Mise anche il proprio corpo in stasi insieme a quelli di tutti gli altri suoi servitori, e fuse completamente la sua coscienza con quella della macchina. Ciò, paradossalmente, fu l'ultima estensione della sua influenza… permettendogli di unirsi non solo a tutte le menti ma anche a tutti i computer ormai esistenti al mondo, per alterarli, modificarli… per cancellare dati _inopportuni_, o inserirne altri, così che gli uomini del presente e quelli del futuro agissero come da lui programmato…  
_**Io sono l'Alpha e l'Omega… il principio e la fine.**_  
…e per scoprire, finalmente, un giorno, come attuare il suo _ultimo piano_.  
Quasi videro un sogghigno manifestarsi nell'aria mentre la presenza psichica del Conte aleggiava in una dimenticata stanza sotterranea, dove un gigantesco terminale era stato disattivato per l'ultima volta… con l'evacuazione definitiva di una città del futuro che si era rivelata un'utopia fallita. Macchinari per la creazione di robot… ma anche capsule di coltura… interrotte nel compito di utilizzare campioni di cellule raccolti da un computer impazzito, per riprodurre quelli che esso aveva considerato gli _esemplari più perfetti_ dell'umanità.  
_**Ma bene.**_ Gli ci volle soltanto un impulso di pensiero per riattivare le funzioni base del grande calcolatore. Ronzando, le capsule tornarono in vita… ricominciando ad eseguire il loro ultimo programma. I due corpi presero a crescere, di vera carne su vere ossa, immersi in un sonno tranquillo.  
_No!…  
Quel… poveretto… ha VIOLATO la sua tomba… la sua ultima volontà…  
…il suo STESSO CORPO… e i NOSTRI…  
__**Il loro codice genetico… ma non la loro inopportuna volontà. È l'uovo di Colombo, in un certo senso. Se questo funziona… avrò la creatura che deve sopravvivere SENZA il loro intervento. E allora potrò distruggerli senza dover temere di distruggere me stesso.**_  
E poi il corpo spirituale, invisibile, si voltò ridendo. Proprio _verso _coloro che lo stavano guardando. Trapassandoli con lo sguardo.  
**_E con questo il giro finisce, miei stimati avversari. Spero l'abbiate gradito. E spero abbiate capito che ora non ho più ALCUN BISOGNO di voi. In un certo senso, non avrei voluto che finisse così… ma d'altra parte, è stato deliziosamente ironico. Avevate ragione a sospettare. Dovreste ringraziarmi per avervi concesso di scomparire solo dopo avervi spiegato tutto… Ancora una volta, avete voluto CONOSCERE TROPPO. Godetevi per l'eternità il mondo al di là dello spazio e del tempo._**  
E non riuscirono neanche ad imprecare o ad urlare…  
…mentre la _stessa_ tempesta cronotopica che un tempo aveva fatto perdere nel vuoto i loro discendenti li afferrava, trascinandoli nel luogo senza luogo tra un universo e l'altro dove corpo e mente sarebbero stati ridotti al _nulla_.  
E l'ultima cosa che udirono dissolvendosi… fu la risata compiaciuta, soddisfatta di un dio impazzito.


	36. Ad Orientem Eden

**Ad Orientem Eden**

_Grande è il mistero del matrimonio! Senza di esso non ci sarebbe il mondo, giacché gli uomini sono consolidamento del mondo, e il matrimonio è il consolidamento degli uomini. Comprendete la comunione immacolata, poiché è dotata di una grande forza. La sua immagine è nella contaminazione del corpo.  
Vi sono spiriti impuri maschili e femminili: i maschili si associano alle anime che hanno preso domicilio in corpi di femmine, e i femminili sono associati a quelle dei corpi degli uomini, a motivo di colui che disobbedì; e non sfugge loro alcuno –poiché essi lo trattengono–, a meno che uno riceva una forza maschile e una forza femminile e cioè quella del fidanzato e della fidanzata. Questo, poi, si riceve, in immagine, nella camera nuziale.  
Quando donne sciocche vedono un uomo che se ne sta tutto solo, lo assalgono, folleggiano e lo contaminano. Allo stesso modo, quando uomini sciocchi vedono una bella donna tutta sola, la persuadono e le usano violenza perché vogliono contaminarla. Ma se vedono un uomo e una donna insieme, le donne non possono avvicinarsi all'uomo, e gli uomini non possono avvicinarsi alla donna. La stessa cosa avviene quando l'immagine e l'angelo si uniscono: nessuno osa andare verso l'uomo o verso la donna._  
–Vangelo di Filippo

_**L'ultima mossa ha funzionato. Il nostro successo è ora incontrastato. Possiamo trionfare. Questo è l'ultimo mutamento che sarà necessario… dopo il quale l'universo andrà solamente secondo il nostro decreto.**_

_**Ne siamo certi? Il continuum ha già dimostrato altre volte di possedere risorse insospettate… di potersi biforcare anche spontaneamente, e in modo sgradevolmente imprevedibile. E se questa non fosse l'ultima svolta? Se vi fossero ancora snodi futuri che non abbiamo preso in considerazione?**_

_**Anche se fosse, non potrà avere alcuna importanza. Senza di LORO a sconvolgere l'ordine prestabilito, nulla può più andar storto. La liberazione è vicina.**_

_**La liberazione… o il cerchio dell'eterno ritorno? Se c'è un solo futuro possibile… quello che ho già visto… non vi resterò anch'io intrappolato? Non dovrò ripetere tutto questo ancora e ancora all'infinito? Forse è già successo? Forse anche un dio onnipotente non ha il potere di mutare il destino.**_

_**Posso io dubitare di me stesso? Se non ho io questo potere, CHI potrebbe mai possederlo? Se pure il piano fallisse… ormai non tornerà tutto a ripetersi così com'è stato. Anche dopo l'apocalisse, perfino coloro che verranno lasciati indietro saranno quali IO li vorrò. Non generati nel peccato da scimmiottature terrene e contaminate, ma da corpi PURI e CELESTI. Creati da ME.**_

_**È possibile che una vita priva di mente sia adatta a far proseguire il nostro universo?**_

_**La volontà indipendente è prerogativa degli dei. Porta solo sofferenza agli esseri inferiori… era proprio quello che volevamo eliminare. I nostri santi obbedienti saranno presto nel numero previsto, e con perfetta gioia inizieranno il loro coro. Ed allora si aprirà il mio regno eterno.**_

_**Una nuova vita… o una nuova guerra? Una guerra senza fine?**_

_**Quello che più mi piacerà.**_

_**Eppure in qualche modo sono deluso. Dopo tanti sforzi… avrei voluto che tutto si concludesse con una bella battaglia finale.**_

_**E infatti l'avremo. Per terminare in modo DEGNO il tutto. I figli delle tenebre saranno sterminati com'è adeguato. L'unica differenza… è che il DRAGO e i suoi angeli non parteciperanno.**_

Una delle figure riunite in cerchio intorno al trono si fece avanti. Una sagoma trasparente in vesti splendenti, ai piedi della statua colossale che sovrastava in statura tutti gli altri dei.

**_Procedi pure, figlia mia. Sei stata una degna suddita. A te il compito ora di radunare questo esercito… e condurre i dannati alla loro rovina definitiva. Secondo la MIA profezia._**

–Quel… quel… quel…  
–Giovinastro, se posso permettermi di suggerire.  
–…quella BESTIA!  
–Oho. Decisamente un eufemismo considerato il tuo solito vocabolario.  
–Chiudi il becco! Lo voglio FRIGGERE CON LE PATATE!  
–Questa sarebbe la battuta mia.  
–Tenetevi stretti! Non dobbiamo separarci! Se perdiamo l'equilibrio mentale QUI, saremo tutti distrutti!  
Ore, luoghi ed eventi vorticavano a caso intorno, iridescenti e multicolori. Tutti si afferrarono per mano, come un cerchio di paracadutisti, lo stesso cerchio che avevano formato quando erano partiti per il viaggio all'interno di se stessi. Il professore, cercando di non scivolare dalla loro presa e di non farsi sfuggire il prezioso fagotto tra le sue braccia, era decisamente terrorizzato. Anzi, non poteva fare a meno di notare che gli altri _non_ lo sembravano.  
–Dico… come fate ad essere _così_ calmi? Lo capite _cosa_ ci sta succedendo?!  
–Oh, certo. E sappiamo anche dove andremo a finire. E preferiremmo decisamente non tornarci.  
–Già. Bene che ci vada resteremo intrappolati in eterno… male che vada diventeremo dei fantasmi… oppure saremo fatti a pezzi da queste correnti. E allora… perché io non riesco a preoccuparmi?  
–Forse perché ci leggiamo nelle menti. E SAPPIAMO come usciremo da qui.  
–Non certo col cipollone. Non funziona più, ovviamente. È solo un ferrovecchio.  
–Ma _non ci serve_. Vero?  
–Sì. Questo dimostra… che nello stato in cui siamo ora, LUI non ha davvero più controllo su di noi. Non conosce neanche la piena portata dei nostri poteri. Del resto… credo di non averlo saputo nemmeno io… fino a questo momento. Forse c'è davvero qualcosa dentro di noi che ci guida. Se è così… spero che mi stia suggerendo _la cosa giusta_.  
Due mani forti strinsero due morbide mani candide portandosi al centro del cerchio. –Mi sono _già_ trovato al di fuori del tempo. Solo che allora non sapevo come sfuggire a quella condizione. Ma ora è diverso.– Annuì, solo un accenno di sudore freddo in volto. –_Guidami_.  
Lei restituì il cenno. Restituì la stretta, e chiuse gli occhi. Allargando solo leggermente nell'ultimo istante le pupille…  
Luce.

Sì… io… _sento_…  
Quando faccio uso di questo potere… questo potere che è _sempre_ stato mio, ma che ora è amplificato al _massimo_… io _comprendo_.  
La mia mente cambia… si espande… _so_ chi sono.  
_Sento_ di essere tutto ciò che esiste al mondo.  
_Sento_ di non essere solo.  
Voi mi date la forza… come l'universo la dà a voi. Giriamo intorno al medesimo sole.  
Tutto questo passa per il mio spirito… attraverso un altro spirito.  
Chiunque tu sia che mi hai scelto per giudicare…  
Io _non voglio_ giudicare… perché _nessun_ singolo essere dovrebbe avere questo diritto…  
Ma se io non sono _più_ solo un singolo essere… se sono così simile al mondo…  
Allora… allora non puoi già vedere… il desiderio nel mio cuore… così ardente… che il mio mondo sopravviva?  
Se non ti basta ancora…  
Allora cos'è che vuoi da me?…  
Forse…  
Forse… che porti a compimento ciò… che quella volta non ho potuto?…  
Il buio si illumina. Si restringe a tunnel. Alla fine di esso, la mia destinazione brilla chiara come il giorno.  
Non devo fare altro…  
…che _essere_ tutti coloro che vogliono andarci. Un solo cuore, una sola mente…  
…e _voler_ essere là.

**Figlio della Terra…**

Aprirono gli occhi.  
Giacevano su un pavimento metallico, freddo. Luci mezze guaste si accendevano e spegnevano in un corridoio di lamiere privo di finestre. L'aria era stantia. Si tirarono in piedi.  
–Dove siamo finiti?  
–Uh. Per lo meno ne siamo usciti. O rientrati. O quel che è.  
–…Grazie tante al drago di quest'anno.  
–Mi sembra un posto che già conosco.  
–Ovvio. Perché ci siamo stati solo pochi… minuti fa. O pochi anni, dovrei dir meglio. L'ultima tappa del nostro giro… giusto? Si è piuttosto rovinata, in così poco tempo. In un certo senso, è un peccato.  
Si guardarono intorno. I ricordi del posto tornarono. Un luogo in cui l'umanità credeva di aver raggiunto uno dei suoi massimi trionfi affidandosi in tutto ad un'entità libera dalla macchia della propria natura emotiva… e invece aveva dovuto trovarsi davanti ancora una volta a tutta la debolezza –ma anche la forza– di quella condizione. In un certo senso, erano tornati da dove erano partiti.  
–Perché proprio qui?…  
–Immagino… che dal momento che è l'ultimo posto che abbiamo visto… fosse più facile ritornarvi.  
–Sì. Ma non solo. Abbiamo qualcosa da fare, qui. Giusto… amico?  
L'albino aveva parlato con una vena di consapevole amarezza. Il ragazzo annuì mentre sentiva che tutti gli sguardi convergevano sulle sue spalle. Ma lui, davanti agli altri, teneva gli occhi fissi sul corridoio che si apriva di fronte.  
Aveva _sognato_ di questo momento. Solo che allora non era riuscito a capire a cosa si riferisse il sogno.  
–I progetti di quel pazzo per il futuro… e le sue violazioni contro di _noi_, e contro tanti altri… finiscono qui. A cominciare da _questo_. Andiamo.

–Siete sicuri di farcela?  
La domanda cadde nel vuoto. Avanzavano tra la polvere e gli echi dei silenziosi corridoi, in un silenzio altrettanto totale. Un Eden artificiale… uno dei tanti… dei tanti sogni dell'uomo di raggiungere la perfezione negando una parte di sé… di supplire alla perdita dei propri poteri naturali con l'opera delle mani e del cervello. Tutti con la stessa origine. Tutti falliti allo stesso modo, e tutti per lo stesso motivo. Qualsiasi paradiso costruito o attribuito da un sedicente dio… o scimmiottando questo dio e cercando di prendere il suo posto… è artificiale, e sterile.  
E lui… portatore di luce, forza del caos, figlio del serpente…  
Venuto a turbare un ordine stabilito con la forza da un altro. A distruggere una bellezza, una purezza… perfette… solo secondo chi le aveva create.  
Figlio della Terra… e Dio formò l'uomo con la polvere del suolo… per ricordargli che era polvere, e polvere sarebbe tornato…  
Ma anche che sarebbe sempre stato parte del mondo che l'aveva generato…  
Avevano condiviso tutti la sua visione. Anche se non fossero stati collegati mentalmente, avrebbero saputo comunque quel che stava pensando.  
Oltrepassarono i locali che già avevano visitato. Rallentarono solo un attimo il passo scrutando attraverso la porta spalancata della sala del computer principale. Morto e in rovina, con diversi circuiti e cavi esposti. Avevano presenziato alla sua distruzione… al suo sacrificio finale.  
E poi s'infilarono in uno stretto corridoio simile a un tunnel, dove le lampade al neon erano quasi tutte cadute in pezzi e la luce si faceva a mano a mano più fioca e pulsante. Avvertirono un senso di claustrofobia. Sembrava quasi che le stesse pareti si avvicinassero tra loro mentre procedevano. Non erano mai stati qui prima… nessuno, probabilmente, c'era mai stato… in senso fisico. Erano nel ventre della struttura. Dove il grande, enigmatico calcolatore aveva tenuto i suoi segreti più intimi e paurosi che non aveva mai voluto rivelare ad anima viva.  
E finalmente… il corridoio terminava davanti a una doppia porta a scorrimento, guasta e leggermente aperta, che lasciava intravvedere il vasto locale in penombra dall'altra parte. Basse volute di fumo ne fuoriuscivano, aria tiepida e leggermente più ossigenata di quella all'esterno. Probabilmente dentro veniva mantenuta una temperatura costante.  
–Se non vi dispiace… è meglio che voi restiate qui.  
Non ci furono domande. Né proteste. Con un cenno d'assenso, gli altri si fermarono. –Bene. Allora vi aspetteremo qui fuori. Coraggio.  
Ciò che proveniva dalla camera sembrava quasi un respiro. La porta socchiusa lasciava uno spiraglio sufficiente per far passare una persona alla volta. I due presero fiato profondamente. E vi si immersero, tenendosi per mano.

Facciamo l'uomo… a nostra immagine e somiglianza… perché _domini_ su tutte le creature della terra…  
La luce era incerta, come quella di una prima alba. Intorno, macchinari e cavi scollegati, capsule vuote, fredde e spente. Ovunque le sottili volute di nebbia ricoprivano il pavimento avvolgendo loro le caviglie.  
E in fondo… un tiepido alone ambrato, dorato verso quello che sembrava il centro della sala, come la promessa del sole che doveva spuntare. Dove c'erano le ultime, uniche urne ancora in funzione. Un ronzio sommesso faceva da sottofondo al silenzio.  
Sarebbe stato doloroso. Lo sapevano loro come lo sapevano gli altri.  
Ma non era per questo che aveva chiesto loro di restare indietro…  
La luce smise improvvisamente di pulsare. Si stabilizzò e s'intensificò.  
Uno scatto mise fine al ronzio. Seguito da un altro quasi simultaneo.  
No… non sarebbe stato loro risparmiato niente…  
Lo avevano presentito… andando alla deriva nel mondo senza tempo… che _oggi_ sarebbe stato il giorno in cui il piano del Demiurgo si sarebbe perfezionato. Per questo aveva aspettato fino ad _oggi_ per toglierseli di torno…  
Le due capsule, l'una di fronte all'altra… si stavano aprendo.  
E le due forme chiare al loro interno, ancora indistinte, iniziavano a uscirne, riscuotendosi dal sonno.  
_Se non vogliamo che egli rovini la nostra opera, creiamo un uomo di terra, a nostra e sua somiglianza, per servirci… Non più egli rovinerà la nostra opera; invece, renderemo coloro che sono nati dalla luce nostri servi, per tutta la durata di questo reame eterno._  
Così il falso dio creò delle imitazioni dell'uomo… per rendere schiavo l'uomo, e contaminare la donna…  
Ma qui… chi è l'originale e chi è l'imitazione? Chi la luce e chi la tenebra?  
I due si sfregavano gli occhi, muovendo il loro primo passo su questo mondo. Poi sollevarono il capo, mentre le nebbie che li avvolgevano iniziavano a dissolversi…  
_Ah…_  
Era _per questo_ che avevano voluto entrare da soli.  
Non avrebbero sopportato che chiunque altro posasse gli occhi su _questo_.  
Chiari e teneri, cedevoli… perfetti. Quasi luminosi. Le forme ben note, scolpite dentro di loro. Guardarli era infinitamente triste… ogni gesto era un ricordo. Ricordo dell'amore ricevuto. Scambiato, condiviso, con tutto il proprio essere.  
Ricordo dei baci, delle lacrime e della speranza…  
Era _questo_ che il nemico aveva violato più di ogni altra cosa… l'intimità del loro amore.  
Ed era questo che, più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse fatto loro, non avrebbero mai potuto perdonargli.  
Ma questi due erano _innocenti_… no, forse meglio dire ignari… ignoranti.  
Ignoranti di essere strumenti di una Potenza malvagia, al servizio di un piano perverso… ignoranti come lo erano stati loro.  
E l'unica cosa che avrebbero mai invidiato loro sarebbe stata un corpo di carne e sangue.  
Aprivano gli occhi, ancora lattiginosi, cercando di mettere a fuoco… l'espressione dei volti dolce, inconsapevole.  
Ah… puri… senza una macchia, senza un'idea di tutto il male, il dolore del mondo… come neonati che sorridono nel sonno. Nuovi come l'alba… Non sapevano nulla se non che era bello respirare, vivere… E il mutamento nel loro sguardo quando finalmente si videro a vicenda…  
_E quando tornarono in sé, videro che erano nudi, e si innamorarono l'uno dell'altra…_  
Senza neanche sapere chi fossero, quale fosse il loro nome… e chi fosse l'altro.  
Li videro andarsi incontro lentamente, imparando ogni gesto nell'atto di compierlo. Abbracciarsi. E baciarsi…  
Il tuo profumo… il tuo contatto. Impressi in me così profondamente da non poterli strappare dal mio essere senza lacerarlo…  
Neanche _questo_ ci hanno lasciato tenere soltanto per noi… neanche _questo_…  
E quel momento sarebbe stato l'inizio del salvatore voluto dal dio che li aveva creati. Che avrebbe cambiato il mondo secondo i desideri di costui… spezzando il cerchio dell'eterno ritorno… oppure instaurandolo definitivamente… creando il paradiso che lui sognava, per pochi spiriti senza dolore e senza memoria… e l'inferno per tutti gli altri…  
_E la progenie dell'Adamo terreno divenne numerosa e fu completata, e creò in sé ogni tipo d'informazione scientifica dell'Adamo pneumatico. Ma ognuno di loro era nell'ignoranza._  
Così uguale e così diverso da quello che già esisteva e stava crescendo…  
Uno, forse il messia… l'altro, l'Anticristo… riflesso in uno specchio oscuro…  
Mossero un passo avanti.  
Il rumore riscosse le due creature. Sbattendo le palpebre, si volsero istintivamente da quella parte.  
E sui loro volti si dipinse lo stupore, la perplessità, mentre gli occhi sembravano schiarirsi definitivamente. Muti –non sapevano neanche parlare– andarono con lo sguardo dal volto l'uno dell'altra a quello di coloro che avevano davanti, vestiti di divise sporcate dalle ferite e dai combattimenti.  
E che sentirono poco a poco una pena immensa sopraffarli.  
E videro la stessa pena affiorare nel riflesso dei due volti neonati…  
_Allora si aprì loro la mente. Poiché quando avevano mangiato, la luce della conoscenza aveva brillato su di loro. Quando si rivestirono di vergogna, seppero di essere spogli di conoscenza…_  
E imitarono il gesto, imitarono il passo, con un verso indistinto e soffocato, sollevando loro incontro le braccia, quasi incespicando.  
Qualcosa si smosse in profondità dentro di loro, come nel corpo di una madre davanti a un bambino che piange e chiede aiuto. E avanzarono prima di pensarci, tendendo a loro volta le braccia come per sorreggerli.  
Le due coppie si avvicinarono lentamente, continuamente… corpi verso le proprie ombre tremanti, particelle e antiparticelle scissesi nel mare dell'essere e attratte fatalmente verso il luogo dell'incontro. Le gambe dei due nuovi non li ressero per più di pochi passi. Caddero in ginocchio con un lamento di supplica… gli altri due si chinarono su di loro, braccia si posarono sulle braccia, si strinsero al collo. Ognuno abbracciò con tutta la sua tenerezza l'immagine dell'altro.  
E allora i volti innocenti si pacificarono finalmente, chiusero gli occhi nascondendosi contro di loro, sorridendo inconsapevoli come bambini sazi. E trassero un profondo respiro.  
L'ultimo.

_Poiché essi sono ciechi: a proprio detrimento, nella loro ignoranza, l'avevano creato. E non sapevano cos'avevano fatto._

–Non è stata colpa vostra, ragazzi.  
Teletrasportarsi di nuovo tutti insieme alla nave non era niente, ormai, dopo quello che avevano passato. E ora filavano alla massima velocità possibile verso la loro nuova destinazione, dove sicuramente avrebbero avuto bisogno dei sistemi e delle attrezzature mediche che conteneva… rimaneva solo da vedere in che misura. Agli innamorati era stato permesso di sedere dietro per una volta mentre altri due pilotavano. Erano entrambi ancora molto pallidi, e fissavano nel vuoto. Non risposero.  
–È stato quel bastardo. La colpa è sua. Quegli esseri non sarebbero mai dovuti nascere per cominciare. E non è neanche riuscito a farli _bene_.  
–Ti sbagli– mormorò lui infine dopo una lunga pausa. –Io invece credo… che sia stata _davvero_ colpa nostra, se c'è una colpa. Non sono morti perché erano difettosi. Sono morti perché hanno visto _noi_.  
–…Cos'è successo dopo?  
Dopo? Non appena spirati… entrambi erano semplicemente spariti. Dissolti in scintille luminose, che avevano danzato intorno ai corpi degli originali per pochi preziosi istanti prima di spegnersi. Come se non avessero affatto avuto una forma fisica dall'inizio.  
–Penso che li abbiamo… _assorbiti_. Loro erano una parte di noi che ci era stata sottratta… una parte del nostro corpo e del nostro spirito. Per questo erano stati in grado di riconoscersi nonostante fossero appena nati. E quando hanno capito chi erano… e chi eravamo… hanno cercato istintivamente di _tornare_. Di ricomporsi in noi.  
–Quindi in un certo senso non sono morti. Hanno solo… ritrovato il loro vero posto.  
Lui chinò la testa. La sola cosa di cui si sarebbe sempre sentito colpevole sarebbe stata di aver contribuito a far perdere l'innocenza in quel modo a un altro se stesso.  
Era come… aver perso dei _figli_. Alzò gli occhi sulla compagna seduta di fronte a lui, e la vide stringersi le mani in grembo. Non c'era bisogno di dir altro.  
–Gliela faremo pagare anche per questo. Al… sommo Zeus… e a tutti i suoi… per un simile sacrilegio e per tutti gli altri che hanno compiuto.  
Lei annuì, in silenzio, con lo sguardo basso.  
–Hah. Vorrei vedere la sua faccia, quando scoprirà che il coronamento del suo piano è andato a rotoli.  
–Lo sa già. Io… sono certo di averlo sentito, in fondo alla mente. Gridare rabbioso, allo stesso modo di quando abbiamo raggiunto l'unione. Il tempo è contro di lui, ora. Non può più ripetere l'esperimento. O ci distrugge tutti… senza sapere quale influsso avrà questo sul futuro… o cerca di _intrappolarci_ per lasciarsi una via d'uscita d'emergenza. In ogni modo, vorrà farla finita il prima possibile perché non intervengano altri imprevisti, e confrontarsi definitivamente con noi.  
–Già. Ha senso. È quello che farei anch'io al suo posto.  
–Ma se riesci a sentirlo… se riesci a percepire anche lui… allora vuol dire…  
–Sì– mormorò lui basso. Chiuse gli occhi rievocando un'immagine. Un'immagine vista nel buio. –È quello che ho pensato anch'io.  
–In ogni modo– bofonchiò il rosso, alla guida –questo spiega il filmato che è in onda su tutti i canali del mondo.  
Sollevarono tutti lo sguardo verso lo schermo televisivo incassato nella parete. La ricezione ormai era al meglio disturbata su qualunque emittente, ma anche quelle oscurate parevano essere state chissà come riattivate per l'occasione, così che nessun essere umano ancora in vita potesse perdere la trasmissione. Contro un misterioso sfondo bianco, una schiera di divinità note e ignote, armate, fissavano in silenzio gli spettatori. Al centro, ai piedi di una statua gigantesca, spiccava solenne l'immagine trasparente e fluttuante della signora del sole in vesti regali, il volto cereo impassibile mentre pronunciava il suo messaggio.  
_«Popoli della Terra, la fine è giunta. Il tempo della purificazione è venuto. Tutte le nazioni di questo mondo saranno annientate, e soltanto quelle che si dimostreranno fedeli guadagneranno il diritto ad entrare nell'aldilà. Venite a noi e unitevi a noi per l'ultima battaglia che era stata predetta. A quanti prenderanno le armi contro i demoni saranno rimessi i loro peccati e riceveranno il potere della luce, e regneranno al nostro fianco in paradiso. Chi non è con noi è contro di noi e verrà rigettato nelle tenebre per i secoli dei secoli. Venite. La guerra finale vi attende»._


	37. Dies Irae

**Dies Irae**

_Nel giorno in cui i Kittim cadranno vi sarà una battaglia e un'orribile carneficina dinanzi al Dio d'Israele, poiché è il giorno da Lui predestinato dai tempi antichi per la battaglia d'annientamento dei Figli delle Tenebre. In quel giorno l'alleanza degli dei e l'alleanza degli uomini si combatteranno tra loro, causando una grande carneficina.  
I Figli della Luce e le forze delle Tenebre combatteranno tra loro per mostrare la potenza di Dio col rombo di una grande moltitudine e l'urlo degli dei e degli uomini; un giorno di disastri. È un tempo di tribolazione per tutti coloro che sono redenti da Dio. Tra tutte le loro afflizioni non ve n'è alcuna che vi sia simile, affrettandosi al suo compimento come eterna redenzione._  
–Pergamena della Guerra

E alla fine giunse quel tempo… come era stato predetto, previsto, da migliaia di anni. Il tempo dell'ultima guerra, a cui sarebbero sopravvissuti solo i meritevoli…  
…a cui non sarebbe sopravvissuto nessuno.  
Il deserto di Giudea era affollato da un capo all'altro di truppe schierate sotto uno spietato, lucidissimo sole battente. Si sarebbe forse potuto scegliere un luogo diverso per un'apocalisse? Solo che nessuno scrittore antico di apocalissi avrebbe potuto immaginarsi una scena simile… gente di tutte le etnie sia da una parte che dall'altra, armata nei modi più disparati. Chi con sassi, chi con spade o con archi e frecce… con pistole e fucili… su cavalli, cammelli ed altre bestie più strane, su bighe e carri da guerra, su fuoristrada… con armature medievali scovate chissà dove, con costumi tradizionali, tatuaggi tribali, divise grigioverdi, mostrine di tutti i colori… lanciafiamme, bazooka, giubbotti antiproiettile, laser, catapulte, cannoni e carri armati… e in fondo, da entrambe le parti, le grandi ombre lontane, erette, dei missili distruttori pronti ad essere sparati. Sicuramente, in basi lontane mezzo mondo dita tremanti sostavano su pulsanti mai toccati finora mentre i soldati seguivano via schermo le immagini in diretta, attendendo l'ordine di lanciare le armi nucleari…  
Eccolo, ciò che avevano visto. Finalmente gli esseri umani dimenticavano i propri motivi per odiarsi gli uni gli altri… differenze di etnia, di religione, filosofia, genere, abitudini… per incanalare tutto nella più antica, violenta e primordiale ragione di lotta: la sopravvivenza. Di nuovo, il Bene contro il Male. Come tutti quei millenni prima. Combattevano per sopravvivere al giudizio… per meritarsi un posto in paradiso… per pura, fanatica obbedienza… perché erano sempre stati persone religiose… perché erano convinti che fosse la cosa giusta… perché avevano paura…  
E combattevano perché non volevano essere giudicati… perché volevano ancora vivere su questa terra… per spirito di ribellione… perché erano esaltati che si gloriavano di appartenere a sette occulte o sataniche… perché erano convinti che fosse la cosa giusta… perché avevano paura…  
Le truppe proseguivano fino all'orizzonte. Sicuramente anche oltre. Sicuramente fino ad Har Meghiddo, proprio secondo il copione, dove gli sconfitti sarebbero stati radunati per essere gettati nell'inferno… e dall'altra parte fino alla valle di Ge–Hinnon, dove i rifiuti della storia dovevano bruciare nel fuoco come un tempo i rifiuti di Gerusalemme. Gettati nel buio, dove sarebbe stato pianto e stridore di denti… Metafore e leggende di un piccolo popolo che avevano finito per diventare un incubo comune dell'umanità…  
Probabilmente là si erano radunati tutti, o quasi, quelli rimasti vivi sulla Terra. Da una parte, inni cantati in tutte le lingue del mondo si mescolavano agli ordini e agli incitamenti degli angeli e delle altre creature soprannaturali frammiste alle schiere… una colonna di nubi marciava in testa all'esercito… i messaggeri divini combattevano al fianco dei fedeli…  
Dall'altra non c'erano canti ma solo grida confuse… non segni celesti ma solo rabbia… e di certo non c'erano _demoni_ ad assistere l'ultima disperata resistenza dei peccatori. Non draghi enormi, non bestie dalle molte corna o streghe dai corrotti e voluttuosi poteri.  
Perché coloro che avrebbero dovuto guidarli, come li avevano guidati l'ultima volta, erano là a guardare desolati, impotenti, da un'altura vicina che dominava l'immensa, ondeggiante marea bellica. E non avrebbero voluto che nessuna delle due parti contasse i suoi morti. Perché chiunque avesse vinto… l'umanità avrebbe perso.  
Come avrebbero mai potuto fermare tutto questo?  
Udirono, al di sopra delle musiche sacre e degli squilli di trombe e megafoni, l'alta voce di comando della dea, trasmessa chissà con quale sistema di altoparlanti o solo per via telepatica. _«Questa è l'ora. Credete in me. Credete in colui che mi ha mandato, e sarete salvi. Sottomettetevi e rassegnate nelle nostre mani le vostre vite e i vostri poteri. Nemmeno un capello del vostro capo perirà nel fuoco eterno, e nessuno sarà dimenticato o invendicato…»_  
–È… lei. Non la madre dell'Anticristo, ma l'Anticristo stesso.  
–Già. E loro le credono. Non che abbiano molta scelta… sono solo umani dopotutto… come potrebbero resistere?  
–«Nota bene, Bassanio, il diavolo sa citare le Scritture ai suoi scopi»: il Mercante di Venezia… non che non lo sapessimo…  
–E sappiamo anche dove vogliono andare a parare. Questa non è una battaglia che vogliono vincere. Questo è… uno spettacolo. Un pretesto per lo sterminio finale di tutti i sopravvissuti… e per attirare allo scoperto _noi_.  
–Già. Be', eccoci qua. Solo… adesso che facciamo? Si aspettano che partecipiamo al loro giochetto, o che cerchiamo di fermarlo?  
–Secondo me si aspettano solo di ucciderci. Qualunque sia la nostra decisione.  
–Io mi chiedo anche che cosa stiano facendo gli _altri_. I solariani. I nostri… carcerieri. Stanno solamente assistendo senza far niente?  
–Se questo è anche il giorno del loro giudizio definitivo… forse stanno aspettando che sia tutto finito per emetterlo. Stanno aspettando di vedere cosa ne faremo di noi stessi.  
–Se è così, allora anche loro non sono affatto perfettini come dicevano di essere. Come possono guardare una simile carneficina senza intervenire?  
–Magari non sanno neanche loro come. O pensano che dopotutto siano solo affari nostri.  
–E allora perché ridurci in questa situazione? Anche esiliandoci… non hanno pensato solo a salvare la _loro_ pelle? Come hanno potuto condannare anche chi non c'entrava, anche chi non era ancora nato… per tutti questi millenni? Come hanno potuto giudicarci tutti malvagi, solo in base alla loro paura? Non sanno niente di noi… sono _estranei_… se sono così superiori, non potevano pensare a qualcosa di meglio? Perché dovremmo accettare la sentenza di gente di un'altra dimensione?  
–Be'… guardando questa scena… scusate, ma non mi sento di dar loro del tutto torto.  
Tacquero per un funereo momento.  
–Se…– riprese il moro esitante, rivolto all'amico che guardava giù taciturno, con un piede sul bordo della scarpata. –Se sei _tu_ che devi giudicare… allora non possono vedere che hai… che _abbiamo_ già preso la nostra decisione, anche solo da quel che stiamo facendo? E in questo caso, cosa aspettano?  
–Me lo sono chiesto anch'io– mormorò lui. –Forse… non basta loro la nostra intenzione. Forse vogliono vederci arrivare fino in fondo. E in questo caso, dovremo farlo. Sempre… che siano stati _loro_ a sceglierci.  
Si voltò verso tutti gli altri. –Avevamo detto… che ci saremmo sacrificati. Per dimostrare agli dei che si sbagliavano. Avevamo deciso di combattere pensando a questo. Pensando che non saremmo sopravvissuti.  
Loro annuirono. –Poi abbiamo ricevuto questi nuovi poteri… abbiamo compreso tante cose… e abbiamo pensato di poter vincere. Ma può darsi che non sia possibile. Forse riusciremo a guadagnare la salvezza del nostro mondo… ma non la nostra.  
–Eh. Be', qualcuno ha detto che le fiabe hanno un lieto fine… ma le _leggende_ finiscono sempre in tragedia.  
–Nonostante tutto… vogliamo ancora farlo? Volete ancora farlo? Io andrò comunque. Perché non vedo altro modo. Se devo soccombere, sarà combattendo… per le stesse cose per cui l'ho sempre fatto. Voi… siete con me?  
–Con chi altro, biondo? Con chi dovremmo essere?  
–E per cos'altro dovremmo farlo?  
–Da tanto tempo… forse da _sempre_… è questo che siamo, ormai.  
Lui fece passare lo sguardo su un volto dopo l'altro. –Lo so. Solo… ho sentito di dovervelo chiedere. Ancora un'ultima volta.  
Il segnale dell'attacco risuonò con l'urlo di centinaia di migliaia di uomini e donne nella pianura. La sua voce, per quanto bassa, parve coprirlo. –Andiamo!

Morire… sacrificarsi…  
–Ho forse fatto tanta strada insieme a loro… li ho visti vincere tante volte contro l'impossibile… solo per assistere a _questa_ fine?  
Il professore guardava lo scontro gigantesco, inconcepibile che riempiva la frastornante pianura. Tutte le guerre del mondo… tutto quello che avevano _sempre_ combattuto… riunito in un solo luogo. Un mostro immenso, un unico stomaco vorace, ulcerato, brulicante pronto a divorare qualsiasi cosa finisse sul suo cammino…  
E loro… così minuscoli… un'insignificante manciata di cellule che senza esitare stavano andando, balzando di roccia in roccia, a buttarcisi dentro.  
Tutti quegli anni trascorsi. Da quando aveva messo in gioco tutto per aiutarli. Da quando aveva cominciato a desiderare di cambiare, di mettere da parte le sue vedute rigide. Per senso di colpa, per responsabilità, perché era giusto. Per _affetto_. Aveva cercato di migliorare le sue conoscenze più che poteva, nell'aspirazione impossibile di trovare forse un giorno il modo di disfare ciò che aveva fatto. Aveva prolungato la propria vita di decenni, grazie all'elisir inventato dal suo amico e collega, per restare loro accanto. Aveva visto con loro orrori, commesso sbagli, conosciuto sconfitte e speranze. Tutto ora si riduceva a _questo_. L'orrore finale… la battaglia da cui non si poteva scampare.  
Avrebbe pregato per loro… qualcosa che non faceva più dalla sua giovinezza…  
…se avesse saputo quale dio pregare. Se non avesse temuto che chiunque avesse invocato finora, chiunque fosse mai stato invocato– potesse essere solo un'altra maschera di quel male.  
Rivolse lo sguardo alla piccola forma inerte appoggiata sul suo braccio. –Non sono neanche al completo… se soltanto _tu_ potessi essere con loro… l'unica cosa che potrò fare _io_ è… ripararli come ho sempre fatto se dovessero tornare feriti… ma dubito che questo basti…  
Cercò di aguzzare gli occhi per distinguere le macchioline vivacemente colorate nel calderone sanguigno di quell'inferno. E –sì– pregò.  
–Ma lo farò ugualmente… se tornate. Anche feriti… anche mutilati… comunque… ma per favore… tornate…

…Da dove arrivavano tutti quegli anacronismi? Certo, sulla Terra esistevano popoli ancora primitivi… certo, qualche samurai all'antica era logico che si fosse presentato con spada e kimono… ma antichi cavalieri con la lancia? Oppure guerrieri greci o indiani su carri trainati da cavalli? Sembrava veramente che si fossero radunate tutte le guerre in un solo punto… non solo dello spazio, ma del _tempo_…  
La guerra madre, originale, totale, che fagocitava tutte le sue figlie come un'ameba…  
–Sarà colpa del mescolarsi delle dimensioni… oppure sono stati _loro_… a distribuire queste armi per divertirsi di più? Ormai non mi meraviglio più di niente…  
Al grido _«Dividiamoci»_, ognuno era scattato in una direzione diversa. Alcuni cercando di tenersi in vista l'uno dell'altro, altri gettandosi nella mischia senza preoccuparsi di nulla, altri ancora seguendo un obiettivo. E la macchia supersonica che stava sorvolando il campo a bassa quota, facendo attenzione a restare fuori portata di frecce, proiettili e giavellotti, un obiettivo ce l'aveva. Magari non poteva dividere quegli idioti uno a uno, ma almeno poteva puntare verso i missili e vedere di disarmarli. Aveva scelto a caso da quali cominciare, tanto quella gente sembrava tutta uguale. Cioè, tutta egualmente pazza nella sua eterogeneità. Il centro della calca era talmente pigiato che i militi delle prime file non riuscivano neanche a colpirsi a vicenda tanto venivano schiacciati da quelle dietro e intorno, e rischiavano di morire solo per soffocamento. E i ranghi erano talmente tanti che ci sarebbero volute ore perché quelli più dietro di ogni schieramento entrassero anche solo in contatto con il nemico. Ciononostante continuavano a sciamare in avanti senza preoccuparsene come tifosi che cercano d'infilarsi allo stadio il giorno della finale… peggiorando la situazione per chi già stava combattendo.  
Forse meritiamo di estinguerci, uh? Se questo è tutto il cervello che abbiamo…  
Meno male che non tocca a me decidere. E spero che nessuno mi stia sentendo pensarlo.  
Certo che… se _dobbiamo_ morire… sembra appropriato morire proprio in _questo_ modo…  
Anche se io preferirei sempre pensare che una volta sistemata tutta la faccenda finirò a bermi un bicchierino su una bella spiaggia assolata.  
Tienilo fisso in mente, _hombre_. Magari ti aiuta ad avere meno paura.  
Qualcosa di lungo e sottile saettò dal basso intercettando la sua traiettoria e deconcentrandolo. Perse l'equilibrio per un istante ma non tanto perché il suo scudo d'aria non riuscisse a deviare il proiettile mentre lui rotolava due o tre volte in cielo fuori rotta. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio– una lancia di metallo bronzeo, di foggia preistorica ma dall'aria tutt'altro che primitiva, simile ad altre che aveva già visto. Un'arma divina o aliena potenziata. Qualcosa gli disse che avrebbe fatto meglio a non perderla di vista per cercare chi l'avesse scagliata.  
Infatti. Dopo essere rimbalzata via, si fermò a mezz'aria al culmine dell'arco. Su propulsori invisibili, o forse spinta da una volontà propria o altrui, ruotò raddrizzandosi e ripartì a tutta birra in volo mirando ad infilzarlo nel bel mezzo del petto.  
Si alzò in piedi in _aria_, sostenendosi sulle correnti.  
Saltò.  
La lancia se possibile rimase per un attimo scioccata prima di virare di novanta gradi, accorgendosi che era finito almeno duecento metri più in alto.  
Lui ripartì in orizzontale, assicurandosi che gli venisse dietro.  
Quindi, o intelligenza artificiale o c'è qualcuno là in mezzo che la guida con la telecinesi… del resto è logico, no? Hanno dato «il potere della luce» ai loro adepti… è questo che dicevano. Ci saranno moltissime persone con superpoteri nel loro schieramento.  
E invece nell'altro…?  
Un colpo alla tempia. _Forte._ Vide le stelle per un attimo. Si impose di non rallentare. Stupido. Non avrebbe dovuto concentrare l'attenzione tanto a lungo su un solo punto. Cosa l'aveva colpito? Un _sasso_? Non avrebbe potuto fargli tanto male… e poi _chi_ poteva essere in grado di scagliare un sasso fino a una simile quota?  
–Per la gloria di Nostro Signore Satana!– sentì urlare dal suolo. Rispose uno scoppio di acclamazioni.  
Be', ecco la risposta. Anche alla sua domanda precedente. E la risposta esatta è… la mamma degli idioti è sempre incinta, signore e signori! Questi fessi devono avermi preso per un angelo. Chissà se hanno la minima idea che quello che pregano da tutt'è due le parti… è lo _stesso_?  
Okay allora…  
E si gettò in picchiata.  
45 gradi in basso a sinistra.  
Sentendo le grida dei fanatici che si disperdevano.  
Al solito. _Bulli_. Appena vedono che qualcuno reagisce se la danno a gambe, eh? Be', una lezioncina comunque non gliela toglie nessuno.  
Così poca fatica per fare tanta strada a questa velocità… per salire così in alto… nemmeno quasi bisogno di ricorrere al carburante. Se dovessi _tornare lassù_ adesso… con simili capacità… magari non dovrei preoccuparmi affatto di non riuscire a tornare a terra…  
Perché ci sto pensando ora? Forse… ho il presentimento che succederà di nuovo?  
Quello o… qualcosa di simile…  
Vabbe'. Concentriamoci su questi _conigli_ che credono di sapere tutto della vita.  
Puntane uno…  
Vai _rasoterra_… afferralo…  
…e _giro della morte_!  
–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ahh… musica per le mie orecchie!  
Lasciò giù il malcapitato una volta tornato a pochi centimetri dal terreno. Una caduta da nulla, ma aggiungendo l'inerzia quello rotolò nella polvere per un paio di metri e l'effetto generale fu di spaventare parecchio tanto lui quanto i circostanti. Quindi il volatile atterrò facendo la massima attenzione a provocare più rumore e fiamme possibili. Se doveva _sembrare_ un essere soprannaturale, tanto valeva farlo bene. La calca gli aprì intorno un cerchio nonostante l'affollamento, divisa tra lo spavento e la curiosità di vedere cosa accadesse.  
–E allora? Che vuol dire questa _buffonata_?– tuonò lui. Erano _tanti_. Se avessero deciso di dargli addosso, superuomo o meno, se la sarebbe vista brutta. Doveva intimidirli. Pensò fuggevolmente di aver fatto una cosa molto stupida, solo per il desiderio di una bravata. Non sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì… non quando i missili potevano essere lanciati da un momento all'altro. Ma se fosse riuscito a ficcare a qualcuno di loro un po' di sale in zucca…  
Vide arrivare con la coda dell'occhio qualche altro proiettile diretto a lui. Non dovette fare altro che un saltello.  
Partendo da fermo, sentì gli astanti trattenere il fiato mentre raggiungeva quasi la stessa quota di prima. Parve che si fosse infilato direttamente nel sole. Si rigirò con un salto mortale in aria e piombò a gamba tesa sull'autore dello scherzo nello stesso momento in cui le pietre scagliate, mancato il bersaglio, finivano sulla testa e sulla faccia di qualche altro sfortunato spettatore.  
Rimase dritto sulla schiena del poveraccio, calcando appena un po' di più il piede quando lo sentì lamentarsi. –Vi sentite tanto bravi? Tanto _importanti_? Lo capite che quel che state facendo è solo andare a morire?  
Sperava di averli impressionati di più. Invece, passato lo sgomento iniziale, cominciarono a guardarlo in un modo che non gli piaceva affatto. Gli ricordava i suoi compagni di scuola nel cortile. –E tu chi saresti?  
–Cosa saresti?  
–Che t'importa dei fatti nostri? Da che parte stai? Sei dei _nostri_… o dei _loro_?  
–Non li hai sentiti? Quelli vogliono farsi un mondo nuovo solo per loro e lasciarci indietro! Non siamo abbastanza bravi per loro! Non siamo abbastanza santi!  
–Be', gliela faremo vedere se non siamo abbastanza! Non siamo mai stati abbastanza per nessuno! Glielo faremo saltare sotto i denti, quel loro mondo nuovo!  
–E allora sarete voi a ridere, uh? Riderete da _morti_! Sperate di sopravvivere così? Quando quelle bombe scoppieranno finirete comunque in pezzetti, e allora? Ve ne accorgete o no che state facendo proprio quello che vogliono _loro_? Se volete uscirne vivi dovreste aiutarmi a neutralizzarle invece!  
Gli occhi che aveva intorno erano cattivi e incuranti. Peggio che stupidi… occhi di chi non vuole capire perché ha rinunciato a capire.  
–Ah, _certo_. Rinunciare alle nostre armi. E che speranza avremmo, dopo? Quelli hanno l'aiuto di santi e miracoli… noi non abbiamo _niente_. Non è giusto!  
–Chi cavolo sei? Sembreresti un diavolo… ma non _parli_ come un diavolo…  
–Sei uno di _loro_, uh?  
–Stai dall'altra parte!  
–Vuoi farci fuori tutti? Vuoi farci perdere?  
–Ti portiamo all'inferno con noi, santarellino!  
Il cerchio si strinse lentamente, preparandosi a serrarsi. Chissà perché, aveva l'impressione che fosse una scena già vissuta.  
Quante volte si era trovato, per strada, a sostenere simili sguardi da branco, da squalo?  
E quante volte aveva fatto anche _lui_ parte del branco? Pronto a buttarsi a mordere sperando che questo gli facesse passare la paura?  
–Il karma non scompare proprio mai, vero? Mi chiedo fino a che punto bisogni arrivare prima che ti vengano perdonati i tuoi peccati…  
Tese i muscoli. La polvere intorno ai suoi piedi prese a sollevarsi in mulinelli.  
Il cerchio si chiuse di colpo come una bocca che inghiottisse.

Salvare _tutti_… proteggere _tutti_… non importa quante migliaia, quanti milioni siano… uno per volta…  
…e perché non dovrebbe essere possibile? E anche se non lo fosse… perché questo dovrebbe impedire di provarci?  
Un altro cerchio si era aperto nella moltitudine proprio verso il centro dello scontro, dove uomini e donne di entrambi gli schieramenti erano reverentemente indietreggiati davanti a quello che sembrava un angelo senza ali, infuriato indistintamente con tutti loro. Sia devoti che ribelli giacevano al suolo svenuti, privati della possibilità di fare del male ai propri nemici. Chi non possedeva poteri soprannaturali non poteva essere neutralizzato dalla luce… ma la figura al centro dello spiazzo, attorniata da quelle che sembravano minutissime scintille o goccioline luminose, era tutt'altro che indifesa anche fisicamente. Ora però restava ferma… concentrata… di fronte a un avversario di ben altro calibro. E tutti i respiri erano sospesi nell'osservarla, cercando di capire la situazione.  
–Perché ci combatti? Perché difendi questi peccatori?  
L'angelo aveva un tono colloquiale, tranquillo andando con lo sguardo scurissimo dalla propria mano, bloccata a mezz'aria nell'atto di trafiggere con la lancia un uomo terrorizzato, al volto fermo della ragazza che con la sua volontà gli impediva di completare il gesto. Sembrava più forte di quelli che aveva già affrontato. Probabilmente avrebbe potuto sistemarlo ugualmente… ma non poteva permettersi che un suo errore causasse una vittima.  
–Non comprendo. Tu sei come _noi_. Sei pura. Non ci sono tenebre nella tua anima. Perfino questo tuo potere è della stessa natura del _nostro_. Potresti venire con noi. Potresti unirti ai beati nella Gerusalemme Celeste e lasciare questa valle di lacrime. Perché allora scegli di contrastarci?  
Ancora tentazioni. Ancora profferte. Sì… se lo era aspettato. Una nuova bugia o più probabilmente… più subdolamente… una mezza verità… ora che il piano di riserva era stato rovinato.  
Non era la prima volta che qualcuno le diceva una cosa del genere… e lei stessa ci aveva pensato e si era fatta domande in proposito.  
Ma conosceva bene la risposta…  
–Avevate già fatto la proposta a tutti… ora la ripetete a me sola?– Contrasse un sopracciglio per il lieve sforzo di parlare mantenendo la concentrazione per tenere fermo il nemico. –L'ho già rifiutata. Pensate che sarà diverso adesso? Forse una volta _ero_ davvero simile a voi… ma per fortuna me ne sono liberata. Sono come _tutti loro_ ora. Per mia scelta. Il _caos_ è dentro di me… e così la vita che ne scaturisce.  
Occhi impassibili scrutarono in profondità, e una smorfia perplessa contorse le labbra. –Ti glori di esserti contaminata? Ti glori di aver abbandonato la luce, e perso la tua bellezza per sempre? Quale sintomo di corruzione.  
La mano lasciò andare la sua vittima e si ritrasse come per sferrare un manrovescio. Non riuscì a portare a termine il gesto, i muscoli potenti lottarono inutilmente. –Ed è _questo_ che fanno i servitori della luce?  
La sua voce era inflessibile. Balzò via. La mano angelica liberata sferzò l'aria troppo tardi, scavando un solco netto nel terreno là dove si era trovata. Lei notò la _somiglianza_… e ne fu irritata. Ora più che mai, perché sapeva che era _intenzionale_. E il risultato finale non poteva essere più _dissimile_ dall'originale. –La _luce nelle tenebre_… è più splendente della vostra. Voi cosiddetti figli di Dio… non valete neanche la minima parte di un _figlio dell'uomo_.  
Un nuovo schiaffo mancò il colpo. Continuava a danzargli intorno, trattenendolo e poi lasciandolo andare, restandogli sempre un passo avanti, come guidandolo secondo delle figure precise. –Con tutta la vostra falsa bellezza. Con tutta la vostra falsa potenza…  
La rabbia dell'angelo continuava a montare. Ma non riusciva a raggiungere la sua preda.  
–…non avete la minima idea di cosa sia la bellezza _vera_. La forza _vera_. Con le sue debolezze, i suoi dubbi e le sue conquiste. Con la sofferenza che ha dovuto pagare per costruirla e guadagnarla. La _verità_. Ai miei _occhi… voi_ siete quelli di una bruttezza disgustosa. Voi e il vostro disprezzo per queste creature indifese!  
E fu afferrato di colpo e sospeso in aria con un urlo senza riuscire a liberarsi mentre un bagliore d'argento gli fiammeggiava intorno brevemente. Ricadde svenuto e privo di poteri a terra, ai piedi della donna che lo guardava dall'alto in basso con compassione, al centro di una stella formata dagli archi scavati dai suoi colpi.  
In quegli occhi semichiusi non c'era il calore della Terra… solo il freddo vuoto _buio_ dello spazio senza stelle.  
–Io non ho contaminato nulla– ella mormorò. –Io mi sono _arricchita_… di un tesoro che voi non potete immaginare… di una bellezza che non riuscirete mai a concepire. Per questo mi dispiace per voi. Ma non potreste mai offrirmi nulla che valga altrettanto.  
Se esistesse una persona… o anche _più_ di una… che compendiasse dentro di sé il mondo intero… allora non sarebbe quanto di più naturale che qualunque creatura vivente se ne sentisse attratta? Che in qualche modo riconoscesse e sentisse chi era? Chiunque amasse il mondo… la vita… non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di desiderare la sua vicinanza, la sua simpatia, anche senza sapersene spiegare la ragione. Un essere egoista, infantile, avrebbe voluto possederla… distorcerla… catturarla, anche snaturarla pur di farla sua. Oppure, un corrotto… qualcuno che odiasse profondamente l'umanità… sarebbe stato ossessionato dal desiderio di distruggere quella persona, più di ogni altra cosa… per prenderne il posto… per imitarla… in una bizzarra caricatura inversa dell'amore. Perché anche quello sarebbe stato amore, in un certo senso. Visto che nessuna creatura, per quanto malvagia, può fare a meno di esso.  
Se era così… tante, tante cose che erano accadute… si spiegavano benissimo.  
I suoi poteri… sì, potevano somigliare ai poteri di questi angeli… di queste caricature. Ma forse, in realtà, cominciava a pensare… somigliavano di più a quelli di _qualcun altro_. Degli esseri luminosi… di coloro che avevano creato il sigillo. E se era davvero così… allora perché? Solo per una coincidenza, oppure… per volere di qualcuno? Per adempiere ad uno scopo?  
I suoi poteri… o meglio… i poteri che si manifestavano _attraverso_ di lei…  
E forse valeva anche per gli altri… forse valeva… per _tutti_…  
La folla circostante mormorò chiedendosi cosa fare, compiendo gesti di preghiera o di scongiuro. I demoni possono prendere un aspetto serafico… oppure i santi possono combattere l'uno contro l'altro?  
Una dozzina almeno di nuovi guerrieri alati atterrarono circondandola, prima che le loro pedine potessero decidere se supplicarla o lapidarla.  
Lei si guardò intorno con le braccia sollevate in posizione di difesa, attenta a quale avrebbe tentato il primo colpo. Non doveva lasciare che arrivassero a farle troppo del male. Non per se stessa… ma per la _speranza_ che doveva vivere.

Gli dei non sono qui. Difficile non notarlo.  
Questa dovrebbe essere la LORO guerra. Il LORO momento di gloria. E allora perché non stanno conducendo le proprie truppe di persona? Hanno mandato i servi minori a fare da generali e tamburini, ma di loro non si vede neanche l'ombra o un pelo di barba. Anche della cosiddetta messia e salvatrice che ha dato l'impulso a tutto lo scontro si sente solamente la voce, e quella potrebbe arrivare da qualunque parte.  
In compenso ci sono i mostri. Tutti quelli che l'immaginario umano ha sempre gradito scatenare contro se stesso dall'alba dei tempi. Chimere, draghi, minotauri. Serpenti con zampe pelose. Vampiri e lupi mannari. Giganteschi cani dalle molte teste, o dai molti corpi. Simboli di _mescolanza_… di _ibridazione_… noi pensiamo per simboli e creandoli, credendoci, attribuiamo loro potere… da che mondo è mondo, mantenere la purezza è bene, mischiare le cose è male… perché ricordavamo le nostre origini, e il peccato che ne è derivato. Perché le sentivamo come una colpa.  
Ma allo stesso tempo… la mescolanza produce _bellezza_… angeli, cherubini, cavalli alati, unicorni, fenici, ippogrifi. Una bellezza pericolosa, forse… ma attraente, impossibile da ignorare… anche questo, non sono mai riusciti a far sì che lo dimenticassimo.  
Eppure ora gli angeli uccidono e distruggono, come ai tempi del Vecchio Testamento, senza una lacrima o un rimpianto; e mandano a morire i propri fedeli a centinaia con un gesto della mano, semplice carne da cannone, senza riservare neanche a loro alcuna pietà.  
Mentre i mostri… invece di aiutare _l'altra parte_ come ci si aspetterebbe… corrono sul campo di battaglia afferrando e dilaniando chi capita con le grinfie e con le fauci, impalando con le corna, senza badare che sia di uno schieramento o dell'altro. Come del resto si addice a colui che si è compiaciuto di crearli per mandarceli.  
Perché gli dei non sono qui? Preferiscono non sporcarsi le mani e starsene semplicemente nel loro posticino in prima fila a sgranocchiare patatine mentre noi ci annientiamo da soli?  
O forse anche questa informe battaglia universale è semplicemente un _diversivo_… per tenerci distratti da qualche altra cosa e prendere due piccioni con una fava?  
Facile che si tratti di entrambe le cose. Dopotutto, ci conoscono bene… anche se possiamo _immaginarci_ che si tratti di una trappola, non siamo in grado di resistere ad un'esca così succulenta. Troppe vite umane in gioco. E naturalmente, sanno anche che abbiamo fatto questo ragionamento.  
Be', che non si mettano troppo comodi. Perché dopo tocca a loro. E potrebbero scoprire che siamo ancora più di quanto possano masticare.  
Se non finiamo masticati prima noi, certo.  
–Pranzate oggi, o miei commilitoni… perché stasera SI CENA ALL'INFERNOOOOO!  
–Sì? Ti sei portato il cestino del pranzo?  
–Ehi, se non dico una cosa del genere adesso, non vedo _quando_ avrò un'altra occasione!  
Non che fosse uno spettacolo mai visto prima, a dire il vero… una mandria imbufalita di brava gente timorata di Dio lanciata all'inseguimento, e due poveri disgraziati con le gambe in spalla in fuga. L'unica differenza era…  
…che la mandria stavolta era _molto_ più nutrita.  
–Fermi, blasfemi!  
–Mostri infernali!  
–Orride creature! Affrontate il vostro destino!  
–Ehi, sarete belli VOI… YIPES!– Con mossa da contorsionista, il camaleonte spostò lo stomaco di lato per evitare un'accetta da lancio preistorica che altrimenti avrebbe provocato una contusione mica male. –Ve l'ha mai detto la mamma di non giocare con le cose PERICOLOSE?  
–Io protesterei sentitamente! Perché bisogna essere giudicati solo dall'aspetto…  
–E poi il mio aspetto sarebbe così male? Ne ho avute io di ammiratrici ai miei tempi!  
–Tempi d'anteguerra, ciccio, mi permetto di ricordartelo!  
–Maleducato…  
–Comunque questo mondo è pieno di pregiudizi! Perché solo quelli con un BEL FACCINO devono fare la figura degli eroi…  
–…e in ogni modo, noi perché stiamo scappando?  
–Oh, ma è ovvio.– Un ghigno dal basso in alto socchiuse ancor più gli occhietti stretti del cuoco mentre si fermava e si voltava di botto, imitato dall'amico. –Per _portarli proprio dove li volevamo_… no?  
–Ah, già. Quasi quasi me ne stavo dimenticando.  
Uno schiocco di dita.  
Il tendersi di un braccio.  
Tutta la folla fu circondata da due lati. Un muro di fiamme serpeggianti zigzagò sul suolo come seguendo una traccia di benzina, delimitando alla perfezione l'area fino ad andarsi a scontrare con la parete di carne gelatinosa che chiudeva ogni sbocco dall'altra parte. Gli zelanti urlatori dovettero fermarsi in preda ad un dubbio molto simile al panico, che durò molto poco… perché un attimo dopo, prima che potessero decidere di rischiare e farsi male gettandosi contro le barriere, delle crepe profonde apparvero nel terreno proprio sotto di esse e mura di roccia solidissima ne presero il posto, estratte dal sottosuolo più antico del deserto e portate in superficie dallo stesso atto di volontà che le aveva compattate fino alla durezza del diamante.  
Mentre cercavano di voltarsi, altre pareti si sollevarono intorno a ciascuno di loro… separandoli gli uni dagli altri, isolandoli in piccole gabbie con spuntoni aguzzi in cima, con la massima decisione ma allo stesso tempo così delicatamente da non graffiarli nemmeno. Giusto nel caso che avessero pensato di cominciare a mordersi a vicenda dopo essere rimasti senza bersagli. Entro pochi istanti era rimasto solo un ampio carcere pieno di ex giustizieri che si lamentavano ad alta voce. Il gigante sollevò la mano dal suolo, rimettendosi in piedi.  
–Hm.  
–Ehi, bel lavoro.  
–Concordo. Meno duecento… ne restano ancora _solo_ mezzo milione.  
–Fate i bravi là dentro o niente dolce con la sbobba di stasera!  
–Certo che quando lavoriamo insieme siamo proprio il massimo.  
–Hm.  
–Uh–oh. Non vorrei smontarvi, amici, ma credo che non abbiamo ancora finito… carica di cavalleria a ore otto E mandria infuriata a ore due!  
Il reparto di guerrieri in groppa a stalloni sfrenati portavano abiti e armature da antichi samurai e galoppavano a spade sguainate lanciando urla stridule che avrebbero voluto essere spaventose. Difficile dire se il bersaglio di cotanto furore belluino fossero i tre coi loro prigionieri oppure il branco in arrivo dalla direzione diametralmente opposta. In ogni caso, chiunque volessero colpire, pareva avessero bellamente deciso di ignorare l'esistenza degli altri.  
E lo stesso si poteva dire per i mostri. O forse, più probabilmente, erano solo interessati a calpestare e schiacciare sia suolo che esseri umani senza fare preferenze per nessuno.  
Ci sarebbe stato da chiedersi cosa poteva aver indotto creature tanto eterogenee ad attaccare insieme invece di prendersi a morsi a vicenda. Se non l'avessero saputo benissimo. E se non fosse sembrato autoironico. Più produttivo forse chiedersi quale insieme di menti malate avesse nei millenni ricucito insieme antiche storie, ricordi, fantasie per creare una tale accozzaglia di forme bizzarre a cui il nemico aveva solo dovuto attingere generosamente.  
Draghi cinesi… porcospini giganti dalla testa di serpente… idre con molte teste, basilischi cavalcati da meduse… roba degna di un Dalì nei suoi peggiori incubi da eccesso di soffritto. Il peggio del peggio che l'umanità avese saputo immaginare. Ma anche dinosauri e mammut lanosi… creature preistoriche, oppure non ancora nate… prese da altri mondi, altri tempi, forse altri miti sconosciuti ai terrestri. Il suolo tremava e la polvere si alzava sotto il trapestio delle moltissime zampe, in rotta di collisione diretta con i samurai _via_ prigione di roccia coi suoi carcerati zeloti.  
Possibilità n. 1: filare a rotta di collo e lasciare che si massacrassero a vicenda. Pazienza per i prigionieri che tanto stavano anche loro dalla parte di una delle due armate.  
Possibilità n. 2: liberare i prigionieri in fretta e furia e poi, ognuno per sé e il diavolo per ultimo. Pazienza per quelli troppo lenti. E pazienza anche per i samurai, dopotutto se la stavano cercando.  
Possibilità n. 3: ma che, stiamo scherzando?  
–Be', dovreste saperlo. Io ADORO scherzare.  
–Scommettiamo un piatto di ravioli giganti su chi ci pesta prima?  
–Hm. Fatevi da parte. Ci _penso io_.  
Nuovamente un ginocchio potente fu poggiato per terra. Nuovamente una grande mano cercò il contatto col suolo.  
Madre Terra. Sì. con tutti i suoi _spiriti_. Che non sono solamente pietra. E non sono solamente il momento presente.  
L'uomo fu fatto con l'argilla. C'è chi dice che il Creatore abbia sbagliato a cuocerlo nel forno, dividendolo in tante razze diverse. C'è chi dice che invece è stato un bene così. Ma l'uomo non è l'unico. Tutto ciò che è uscito dalle mani del Creatore fa parte della terra. Tutti gli esseri viventi nascono da essa, e tornano ad essa. Il suolo che calpestiamo è composto dai corpi di innumerevoli creature che ci hanno preceduto, che ci hanno sostenuto e ci sostengono, e hanno reso possibili le nostre vite con le loro. E ne mantiene la _memoria_. E possiede un'_anima_.  
E che si parta dall'alto o dal basso… non c'è un'unica persona che possa entrare in contatto con gli spiriti nati dalla medesima madre. Né c'è un solo modo per farlo.  
Io sono la _base_… io sto al _centro_.  
Qualcosa come una corrente si stabilì. Un'energia dorata fluì e scorse. S'intrecciò alle zampe dei cavalli, risalendo lungo i loro corpi. Bagnò le diverse pelli dei mostri come un lavacro.  
_Il cuore della pietra batte esattamente come il cuore di un uomo… più lentamente, forse, ma ben più stabilmente.  
Il mondo intorno a noi vede uno scambio continuo tra il vivente e il non vivente.  
Non c'è particella di polvere che non sia stata un tempo parte di un essere che respirava…  
…perciò, quando risorgeremo, il mondo intero risorgerà con noi… o non risorgerà affatto._  
Ora capisco che voleva dire il mio sogno… l'uomo ha ucciso gli spiriti…  
L'uomo, e perciò anch'io… ha reso maligno lo spirito che albergava in lui… e ha condannato la Terra e tutte le sue anime a soffrire nel buio…  
…forse per questo il nostro stesso mondo non può fare a meno di condannarci…  
Tuttavia, con questo condanna anche se stesso… e la contraddizione lo dilania…  
C'è solo un modo per poter guarire…  
Sorelle pietre… sorelle piante… fratelli animali…  
Torniamo tutti ad essere _una cosa sola_.  
I cavalli s'impennarono. Si quietarono fermandosi sulle quattro zampe, pacificati, scuotendo leggermente la testa, come se stessero ascoltando una voce amica. Nessuna incitazione dei loro cavalieri riuscì a smuoverli da dove si trovavano.  
I mostri dall'altra parte fecero la stessa cosa… recalcitranti, come se parte di loro volesse obbedire e parte si rifiutasse di farlo. Le zampe posteriori scalciavano mentre le anteriori restavano immobili… le teste gridavano la loro sete di sangue senza riuscire a farsi ascoltare dai corpi. Sembrava che la lotta interiore li spingesse in diverse direzioni nello stesso tempo, fino a minacciare di squarciarli in più pezzi. Logico… dal momento che erano creature adulterate. Artificiali.  
–Il mio inchino, colossale amico. Credo… che se non vogliamo assistere a un deplorevole spettacolo, qui forse posso completare l'opera io.  
Una mano sventagliò l'aria in un ricco gesto da palcoscenico. –«I giochi di magia sono finiti»: la Tempesta…  
Il potere di invertire le metamorfosi altrui non funzionava nel caso di trasformazioni permanenti, come ingegneria genetica, o trapianti… solo se il mutamento era stato indotto da qualche potere psichico. C'era da sperare che questo fosse il caso.  
Fortunatamente, lo era. Le bestie tremarono e si scissero… dividendosi in più corpi, ma senza il bagno di sangue che poteva essere prevedibile. Le membra di serpente si divisero da quelle umane, i draghi enormi rimpicciolirono, le fattezze alterate tornarono ad essere riconoscibili, come in una scena da film dell'orrore al contrario. Quelli che non potevano ridiventare normali, come i dinosauri, erano già stati placati dall'appello dello sciamano. Via via che si calmavano, venivano racchiusi per sicurezza uno a uno da un cerchio infuocato, attento a non strinargli nemmeno un pelo.  
Dal suolo del deserto eruppero piante verdi ed erba. Germogliarono alte, fornendo cibo agli animali, intralciando ulteriormente le loro zampe perché non potessero correre, e infine formando uno steccato naturale in cui tenerli radunati. Dopo aver tentato invano di riprendere il controllo dei propri destrieri, i samurai infine decisero che non riuscivano a concepire quel che vedevano e che la cosa migliore era smontare e correr via a gambe levate. Per fortuna a nessuno venne in mente di tentare un onorevole suicidio.  
Quando il colosso si rialzò, l'energia che aveva evocato gli danzava intorno alle braccia e al petto. La vita non è una questione di dare e avere… rinforza se stessa. Ogni volta che adoperava quel potere, anche la _sua_ forza aumentava a dismisura.  
Udirono un tuono dall'alto. Le nubi non avevano cessato di accumularsi durante la battaglia, ed ora la pioggia prese a cadere di colpo torrenziale sul deserto –un vero miracolo dopo secoli e secoli– trasformando la polvere secca delle ere in fango.  
–Ehm. Be', avevo bisogno di una lavata.  
–Opera tua anche questa, amico? Un cambiamento del microclima?  
Il volto consapevole era rivolto verso l'alto. –No. Non credo. Forse è la terra stessa che sta piangendo… di fronte a questo scempio. O forse è l'ira di qualcuno per la nostra ennesima interferenza. In ogni caso… non è un buon segno. È la distruzione che si sta completando. È troppo tardi anche per noi ormai… per riportare l'equilibrio.


	38. Dies Irae (2)

**Dies Irae (2)**

Siamo stati privati di una parte di noi stessi.  
E per tutta la nostra storia, abbiamo cercato di recuperarla. Con la meditazione, con le droghe, con orge, sacrifici e violenze. Con interventi sul nostro stesso corpo, sul cervello.  
Riuscendoci solo a metà, e creando mostri… oppure riuscendoci del tutto e rovinando noi stessi… perché quel che trovavamo era poi impossibile da controllare, e ci faceva impazzire. Solo pochi fortunati evitavano questo destino…  
Tutti questi secoli, questi millenni, in bilico tra un'anima dimezzata e un'anima completa ma corrotta… senza mai poter essere _pienamente noi_. Senza mai _sapere_ quello che eravamo davvero.  
Senza poter usare il pieno potenziale del nostro cervello… come invece il piccoletto ha sempre potuto.  
Abbiamo vissuto una lunghissima menzogna…  
Solo che il responsabile non era il dio malvagio, come pensavamo all'inizio… ma qualcuno più potente di lui. I _veri_ buoni di tutta questa storia. Se tali li si può chiamare.  
Lui quanto sapeva, fin dall'inizio? Sapeva che le cose erano andate così, oppure anche per lui è stata una sorpresa scoprirlo… come lo è stata la vera natura di chi combattevamo? Di tutto quel che sapeva, quanto ci ha detto?  
Davvero non c'era altro modo? Non potevate _spiegarci_, invece di stare solamente a guardare? Invece di allontanarci e poi sorvegliarci mentre laceravamo noi stessi dall'interno e dall'esterno? Che razza di esseri superiori siete?  
Certo, avete dovuto agire in fretta. Per proteggere voi stessi. Per impedirci di fare altro male. Ma cosa c'è di più lodevole in quel che avete fatto, rispetto a quelli che rinchiudevano in manicomio chiunque desse segni di essere men che normale… tagliandogli via pezzi di cervello, o distruggendolo con l'elettroshock? Pensate di aver fatto la cosa giusta così? Una volta guariti… o una volta liberati… _come_ vi aspettavate che avremmo reagito? Credevate che vi saremmo stati _grati_? Che avremmo approvato?  
Non è colpa vostra questa situazione, ora? Il rancore che vi portano gli dei? La frustrazione che avete creato in loro? Se aveste voluto, avreste potuto impedire che diventassero così. Avreste potuto impedire tutto il male che hanno fatto.  
E tutta questa gente che si uccide da sola, inutilmente… perché non _sa_ come stanno davvero le cose. Perché non _capisce. Sente_ che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato… ma non sa cosa. E il disagio… la paura… la fa aggrappare alla minima, irragionevole speranza di salvezza…  
Se solo avessimo conosciuto la _verità_ fin dall'inizio… il _motivo_ della nostra condanna… forse avremmo potuto adoperarci per migliorare. Per salvarci da noi stessi.  
Ma voi avete preferito pensare soltanto ai vostri interessi.  
E adesso? Che cosa deciderete? Che l'esperimento è fallito? Che siete obbligati a distruggerci? E anche in questo caso, di chi è la colpa veramente? E noi dovremmo rimetterci al vostro giudizio?  
Sì, voi siete stati le vittime tanto tempo fa. Ma per come la vedo io… noi siamo stati le vostre vittime molto più a lungo. L'innocente può essere molto più colpevole del condannato… non si può semplicemente _lavarsene le mani_ e credere di uscirne _puliti_.  
E per questo… se arriverò a guardarvi negli occhi… farò in modo di dirvene quattro per ciò che ci avete fatto. Non meno di come farò col capo di questi mostri.  
–Occhio. Stanno arrivando.  
La pioggia cadeva sempre più pesante, gravando sulle teste come un mantello di piombo, rendendo il terreno una palude dove si affondava già fino alla caviglia. Ma gli spiriti ribollenti non venivano fermati dal freddo che penetrava fin nelle ossa, né le avanzate dal fango che le ostacolava. E il sangue si mescolava al fango…  
…e poi, in lontananza, i due compagni, che si erano fermati nel punto dove due schiere opposte avrebbero finito inevitabilmente per scontrarsi, udirono le prime esplosioni.  
–Hanno cominciato a far fuoco coi cannoni. Meno faticoso che combattere corpo a corpo, con questo tempo.  
–Speriamo che gli altri riescano a disarmare i missili, prima che veniamo ridotti a metallo fuso insieme al resto di questi scalmanati. Non giurerei neanche sul fatto che non compaia qualche piaga biblica ad affrettare il tutto, di questo passo…  
–Heh. Se proprio noi che siamo i meno credenti di tutti arriviamo ad aspettarci un intervento divino… vuol dire che il mondo sta andando davvero a catafascio.  
–Io ho sempre trovato che tu fossi molto più credente di me. Non hai mai voluto accettare quel che dicevano di essere questi tizi perché sporcava la _tua_ idea del sacro. Sei diverso da me… che razionalizzavo gli eventi perché fin dall'inizio non mi interessavano le loro pretese.  
–Perlomeno tu sei avvantaggiato dal nubifragio, eh? Altrimenti non avresti trovato neanche un dito d'umidità utilizzabile per chilometri.  
–Credi?– Il guerrigliero si concesse un sorriso ironico, controllando la propria pistola. –Allora anch'io potrei dire che _tu_ ti troveresti in difficoltà senza un rifornimento di munizioni. Avere un potere elementare non vuol dire che abbia soltanto una natura _fisica_. E non vi ho ancora mostrato tutto.  
–Bene. Allora aspetto con ansia la tua esibizione, signor non credente metafisico. Direi che tra trenta secondi ci troveremo proprio in mezzo al fuoco incrociato.  
–Oppure saranno _loro_ in mezzo al _nostro_ fuoco incrociato. Pronto?  
–Direi che sono _nato_ pronto, ma non sarebbe vero. Ci sono _diventato_. Diamoci da fare.  
Gli scoppi si avvicinavano. Stavano sparando coi fucili. L'armata che arrivava loro di fronte era formata da quelli che sembravano _marines_ americani, con caschi metallici simili a dorsi di tartaruga ed uniformi grigioverdi rese ancor più mimetiche dalle macchie di fango. Difficile dire se fossero tinture o schizzi quelli sulle loro facce, o almeno sulla parte di esse visibile attorno alle bocche spalancate in un urlo di carica. Avanzavano a passo di corsa per quanto glielo permettesse il pantano, incitandosi a vicenda al massacro. Non tanto diverso, pensarono i due, da quello che avevano visto in Vietnam ai loro tempi… o, se è per questo, su qualsiasi altro campo di battaglia dove avessero cercato di portare aiuto.  
Dall'altra parte… sembrava che stesse giungendo una carica di combattenti di epoche diverse. Carri da guerra egizi misti a cocchi babilonesi e persiani e a crociati medievali con la lancia in resta. Già un assortimento abbastanza bizzarro. Anche senza metterci il fatto che impugnavano armi laser invece di archi, frecce e lance. E che parecchi dei carri _volavano_, trainati da cavalli alati o da strane bestie uscite da qualche bassorilievo mediorientale. Già… ne avevano già visti di simili… _anche_ quelli dunque erano risultati degli esperimenti del loro nemico. Nulla di cui stupirsi.  
Qual era l'armata delle tenebre e quale quella della luce, là in mezzo? E c'era poi differenza?  
Davvero… tutto quel che avevano vissuto finora… tutto quel che l'umanità aveva vissuto finora… sembrava venire al pettine in quel momento. Richiedere la sua resa dei conti.  
Perché non dargliela, allora.  
–Va bene.– Nocche metalliche si fletterono e raddrizzarono, con un deciso suono di colpo in canna. –Dammi un po' di _atmosfera_, che io mi prendo l'onere di aprire il fuoco.  
–Con piacere, amico.  
Soltanto uno scintillio cupo nello sguardo. E un istante di concentrazione.  
Il martellio insistente della pioggia cessò di colpo.  
I marines, improvvisamente privi della sensazione di mille punture di spillo al secondo che li inzuppavano attraverso le uniformi, si fermarono sul posto e alzarono gli occhi quasi all'unisono.  
Le gocce erano sospese nell'aria.  
Altre le raggiungevano dal cielo senza perdere nulla della propria violenza, solo rimbalzando morbidamente una volta arrivate a una trentina di centimetri sopra le loro teste. Assumevano l'aspetto di sferette liquide, continuavano a cadere per inerzia ancora un po', come biglie atterrate su una rete elastica… poi tornavano al proprio posto roteando, riflettendo nella minuta superficie tutti i colori della scena sottostante.  
Si guardarono in faccia tra di loro. Poi guardarono i due soli in piedi in mezzo al campo. Che pareva li stessero tranquillamente aspettando, come sfidandoli a fare un altro passo.  
Poi guardarono i loro avversari fermi e sorpresi quanto loro dalla parte opposta, che contraccambiarono con la stessa aria smarrita, quasi volessero scusarsi per essere stati interrotti mentre andavano al primo appuntamento.  
Bene, parvero pensare gli uni e gli altri contemporaneamente. Per lo meno non è una trappola loro.  
Valutarono per qualche attimo la situazione…  
…e poi spararono.  
Alcuni, saggiamente, ai due che sembravano responsabili di quella stranezza, e che comunque non erano neanche nemici di cui potersi fidare. Loro evitarono le pallottole e i laser scansandosi appena e abbassando la testa. Il grosso dei soldati comunque aveva deciso di non perdere l'occasione di una bella battaglia e di scaricare le proprie munizioni sugli avversari prima che arrivasse qualche altro imprevisto ad impedirglielo. L'aria appena ripulita si riempì di fumo, imprecazioni e odore di bruciato.  
Per qualche istante. Prima che si accorgessero che _anche_ i loro proiettili si erano fermati a mezz'aria.  
I bersagli si videro roteare le pallottole immobili davanti al naso, a pochi centimetri dagli occhi faticosamente incrociati, come in un vecchio film di Superman. I raggi distruttori si erano trasformati in globi luminosi simili a soli in minatura sospesi nell'atto di colpire al cuore i militari. Forse solo in quel momento, vedendo la morte con gli occhi, si rendevano conto di quanto fosse arrivata vicina… e di quanta paura ne avessero.  
Prima che piombo ed energia obbedissero alla sventagliata brusca di una mano metallica e ripartissero a tutta velocità verso il cielo, traforando la coperta d'acqua e andando a disperdersi chissà dove come innocui fuochi d'artificio.  
L'attimo dopo altre centinaia, _migliaia_ di pallottole si materializzarono dal nulla fischiando in tutte le direzioni, prendendo di mira ciascun membro di entrambi gli schieramenti. Gridarono. Quelli coi riflessi più pronti cercarono di scappare, gettando le armi, mandando gridolini terrorizzati, solo per accorgersi che i proiettili li _inseguivano_, curvando secondo traiettorie precise, schivando gli ostacoli, ronzando come api innamorate e lasciandosi dietro scie dorate… grazie solo ad un minimo sforzo di volontà da parte di colui che le aveva create e le controllava, con un lieve ghigno in volto misto alla concentrazione che gli stringeva gli occhi freddi. A una lieve contrazione della fronte, ognuna di esse singolarmente vibrò, accelerò di colpo e sfrecciò inarrestabile ad infliggere il colpo mortale…  
E poi, coloro che si erano coperti impotenti gli occhi con le braccia si accorsero di non essere morti… e che le pallottole mortali si erano arrestate nuovamente appena prima di trafiggerli, risparmiandoli. Pulsavano lievemente, luminose, traslucide. Tremando come bambini indifesi, sollevarono lo sguardo verso il loro giustiziere.  
–Avete capito, spero. Potrei farvi fuori quando voglio. È solo che _non_ voglio. Per ora. Ma guardatevi… tanto a fare gli eroi, e non avete _la minima idea_ di cosa sia davvero la guerra. Di cosa significhi _morire_ in guerra. Pensavate di ammazzare venendo qui, non di essere ammazzati, vero? La morte è qualcosa che capita agli _altri_, vero? Bene, adesso avete fatto la sua conoscenza. Tanto piacere.  
Quasi tutti i contendenti delle due schiere deglutivano, gli occhi guizzanti che non osavano perdere di vista né il crucco né il piccolo messaggero di distruzione roteante presso la loro testa o il petto. –La morte non guarda in faccia a _nessuno_. Non gliene importa niente se siete vecchi o giovani, se c'è o no qualcuno che vi aspetta. E non gliene importa nemmeno se avete ragione o torto. O se credete di averlo. Non si muore gloriosamente. Non si muore con onore o con disonore. Si muore e basta. E dopo non c'è il pulsante per riavviare il videogioco. Dalle vostre facce, forse adesso l'avete imparato. Siatene contenti. Non sono in molti a capirlo restando vivi. Se foste saggi, ora la piantereste con questa crociata e ve ne tornereste a casa con la coda tra le gambe. Sono certo che avete delle famiglie. Non diremo a nessuno che siete andati via coi pantaloni bagnati. Allora?  
Un silenzio lungo pochi battiti del cuore, in cui i soldati guardarono lui, i propri compagni, se stessi. Se reagivano, avrebbero scoperto che era un bluff? Se scappavano, sarebbero stati finiti senza pietà da un colpo alle spalle?  
Poi l'immobilità fu peggiore di qualunque altra cosa. Uno si alzò barcollando e corse via, gridando a squarciagola nella sua lingua qualcosa d'incomprensibile– forse i nomi dei suoi cari o dei suoi dei. Innumerevoli paia di occhi seguirono la sua fuga, che non fu fermata. La pallottola destinata a lui si dissolse semplicemente nell'aria.  
Allora altri cominciarono ad andarsene. Strisciando, camminando, correndo. Guardandosi indietro ad ogni passo per vedere se erano inseguiti, oppure gettandosi a perdifiato, tutto per tutto. E nessuno cercò di impedirglielo.  
Altri ancora decisero che non volevano apparire codardi proprio il giorno dell'Apocalisse. Scattarono in piedi declamando versetti sacri e puntarono le armi, pur avendo già visto che non sarebbe servito a niente.  
L'uomo scosse la testa. –Ah, mi spezzate il cuore. Anzi, no. Credetemi, visto quel che c'è _dentro_ penso che non vorreste proprio farlo. Per cui non possiamo permettervelo.  
E indicò semplicemente con l'indice metallico verso l'alto.  
Guardarono in su. E sbiancarono in volto.  
Per tutto quel tempo, aveva _continuato_ a piovere. Dove pensavano fossero finite le gocce? Erano tutte sempre rimaste sospese in aria. Solo che la pioggia era davvero fitta. E dopo un po' non c'era stato più abbastanza spazio per mantenerle separate.  
Sopra le loro teste c'era un manto liquido continuo, un mare sospeso, ormai di qualche metro di spessore.  
Che a un semplice gesto della mano del suo padrone, piombò giù tutto insieme sopra le loro teste.  
–Certa gente non impara davvero mai– commentò il teutonico mentre le urla dei guerrieri portati via dalla fiumana si affievolivano in lontananza. –Vedi di lasciarli abbastanza lontano da qui perché non possano tornare, Mosè. E magari senza armi.  
–Ah, saranno comunque andate in corto circuito. O con la polvere troppo bagnata per scattare. Curioso comunque…  
Alle loro spalle, un'esplosione infuocata trasmise il messaggio che almeno dalla parte dei ribelli le testate nucleari erano state neutralizzate.  
–…parlavamo di portenti biblici, ma alla fine qui gli unici veri miracoli li stiamo facendo _noi_.  
–La testa calda ce l'ha fatta. Buon per lui. Temevo il peggio. Ora speriamo che anche _l'altro_ testa calda abbia successo dall'altra parte.

Tutto è cominciato con una fuga.  
Fuggii da una gabbia… per ritrovarmi in un'altra gabbia. E anche da quella fuggimmo. E ancora e ancora.  
Fuggii da una gabbia dove mi avevano rinchiuso insieme ad _altri_ che la società non voleva dentro di sé. Perché aveva deciso che erano –_eravamo_– pericolosi. _Malvagi_. E che perciò andavamo contenuti. Isolati. _Esiliati_…  
Ci avevano _segregati_ lontano da loro… con un'etichetta addosso. Rimossi, allontanati. Per cercare di dimenticarci.  
Non avevo realmente la speranza di potermi togliere di dosso quella macchia… quell'etichetta. Ma sentivo di non poter vivere così… nessuno di noi poteva vivere così…  
E loro non potevano liberarsi di noi… proprio come _io_… come nessun uomo può liberarsi di certe parti di se stesso. È solo una grande bugia crederlo… un'immensa ingiustizia.  
Perciò ci liberammo con la violenza. Combattendo un'ingiustizia con un'altra ingiustizia. Come spesso succede.  
Non sapevo cosa avrei fatto. Cosa sarei diventato. Sarei rimasto probabilmente un emarginato. Sarei forse diventato un cinico, quel delinquente che tutti vedevano in me ma che finora ero riuscito a non essere. Sarei vissuto per strada, forse giungendo a odiare tutti come già avevo imparato ad odiare me stesso…  
O forse no… forse non mi odiavo nemmeno, benché allora lo pensassi. Ero solo stanco… molto stanco… di dover essere così… di dover difendere me stesso… di dover tenere a me stesso, sempre… di non potermi, non _volermi_ arrendere.  
Ma non potevo farne a meno…  
Io –il _male_– spezzai le mie catene…  
…e mi ritrovai in un'altra gabbia… formata dal _mio corpo stesso_.  
Una gabbia creata contro la mia volontà…  
…per usare il male a vantaggio del male. Per _trasformarci_ nel male. Che già, agli occhi di altri, eravamo.  
I non allineati. I ribelli. Gli scarti. Le cellule impazzite…  
Tutti, tranne…  
Ci avevano messo addosso un'altra etichetta. Credevano che l'avremmo accettata di buon grado. Credevano che saremmo stati felici di obbedire loro ricambiando con dolore il dolore che ci era stato inflitto.  
Furono così stupiti… quando non lo facemmo.  
Perché noi invece non lo fummo più di tanto? Perché sentimmo che era soltanto logico? Forse… perché era ciò che avevamo fatto _sempre_… che avremmo _sempre_ fatto…  
Ancora una volta il _male_… quello che era stato _chiamato_ male… spezzò le sue catene e fuggì…  
La malattia sfuggita al controllo… al _destino_ impostole di malattia… realizzò un destino più grande… e divenne _vaccino_. Medicina contro altri mali simili… da distruttori come avrebbero voluto renderci, diventammo difensori…  
E continuammo a fuggire…  
Per renderci conto che alla fuga non c'era una fine.  
Avrebbero sempre continuato ad inseguirci… a braccarci… per ucciderci o riportarci sotto il loro controllo…  
E dall'altra parte… la società che si diceva _sana_… avrebbe sempre continuato ad _escluderci_… a metterci addosso etichette, a volerci eliminare, dimenticare… _segregare… isolare._  
Noi… gli _esiliati_… eternamente _esiliati_…  
Noi… che agivamo… per _proteggere… chi?_  
Combattevamo… per _chi_? In nome di _cosa_?  
Per un'umanità che continuava a ricadere negli stessi errori…  
Per persone divise tra loro… che si ostinavano a combattersi… che non smettevano di autodistruggersi…  
Con le guerre… l'inquinamento… l'avidità… la droga… con pistole, bombe, semplice disprezzo quotidiano…  
Per persone _divise in se stesse_… che non riuscivano ad accettare l'amore… a dare amore…  
…che non sapevano più combattere per amore…  
…e che ci avrebbero sempre, _sempre_ rifiutati.  
I nostri nemici… quelli che volevano controllare il mondo per renderlo più ordinato…  
Quelli che volevano ricreare un nuovo mondo che funzionasse meglio…  
Quelli che volevano eliminare il male del mondo eliminando coloro che vi abitavano…  
…e se il mondo fosse stato davvero migliore così?  
Cosa abbiamo mai ricevuto in cambio, in fondo? Cosa ne abbiamo ricavato? Se non tanta, tanta sofferenza in più… tanta stanchezza… la sensazione, tante volte… che fosse troppo pesante continuare a proteggere, a preoccuparsi, ad amare… troppo pesante continuare a sforzarsi. Il desiderio… la _tentazione_ di poter davvero perdere i nostri sentimenti… di poter smettere di soffrire così…  
Noi imperfetti a difesa di un mondo imperfetto…  
Di un mondo _diviso_…  
Di un mondo _esiliato_… nella più grande di tutte le prigioni… quella di un piccolo universo… e della propria _coscienza_…  
…perché macchiato dal male… come _noi_.  
Noi che dicendo di difendere la giustizia… ci ritroviamo a combattere per salvare il _male_.  
Per salvare i maledetti… i reprobi… coloro che sono già stati condannati.  
E allora? Sì!  
Sì! Cos'altro… chi altro meriterebbe di essere difeso?!  
_Non sono i sani che hanno bisogno del medico…  
Non sono venuto per salvare quelli che si credono giusti…_  
Io… sono qui per…  
Per…  
Lampi di coscienza. Che seguivano i lampi del fisico. Per ricomporsi in un tutto unico. Così come per la battaglia… frammenti di voci… frammenti di immagini… quadri spezzati che andavano ad unirsi dentro la mente nell'immenso affresco grande come tutto il deserto, completo in infiniti dettagli, scontro per scontro, sangue per sangue, morte per morte, voce per voce, grida di preghiere discordanti che in lingue diverse con nomi diversi con toni diversi per motivi diversi chiedevano tutte la stessa cosa…

_Allah Akbar…_

…Discese dal cielo…

…Bello come la Luna,  
Caldo come il Sole,  
Potente come la Terra…

…E non chiamare in giudizio il tuo servo…

…Chi porterà i miei mali?  
Chi farà suo il mio pesante fardello?…

…Con le mani giunte vi richiedo  
Vittoriosi che potreste andare oltre alla tristezza…

…Pietà di noi…  
…Abbi pietà di noi…

Tutto esisteva nello stesso momento… tutto poteva essere raggiunto, protetto, salvato nello stesso momento.  
Dal punto di vista della _luce_, il tempo non esiste.  
I comandi dei missili furono distrutti. I carri armati si ritrovarono coi loro cannoni di testa misteriosamente piegati e inservibili, e i piloti vennero messi fuori combattimento uno dopo l'altro appena misero la testa fuori dal portello per controllare. Fucili erano strappati a viva forza dalle mani dei soldati prima che potessero sparare o essere calati di peso sulla testa dei nemici abbattuti. Quante vite… quante lotte… quante sofferenze… innumerevoli, eppure nemmeno una trascurata dalla saetta che rimbalzava apparentemente a caso per tutti i chilometri del campo di battaglia. Tutte che si fondevano in un unico grido, un'unica anima, un unico dolore indistinto… sarebbe stato così facile smarrirsi tra tante voci, tanti richiami, tante sfaccettature… senza un'_ancora_ a cui aggrapparsi. E senza la volontà, tenace quanto un legame subatomico, onnipresente quanto la gravità, di riuscire a salvare _tutti_. Ad _ogni costo_.  
E pure, al di sopra di tutti quei lamenti e quell'ira, la voce _estranea, opposta_, continuava a risuonare ossessionando la coscienza.  
_«Combattete, figli miei. Lottate per me. Non trattenete il vostro braccio. La pietà non offuschi la vostra giustizia. Anatema sui nemici. Essi sono votati allo sterminio, poiché sono dispiaciuti all'Altissimo. In nome del mio amore per voi. In nome della pace. Colpite!»_  
Dov'era quella donna?… Dov'era?… Da dove stava trasmettendo?…  
Finché ci fosse stata quella voce, la battaglia non si sarebbe placata. Le sue vibrazioni infiammavano gli animi di entrambe le parti, eccitando zelo sacro e desiderio di sangue… portando alla luce i peggiori istinti di ognuno.  
Doveva trovarla… fermarla… _liberarla_.  
Dietro le prime linee… nelle basi dei comandi delle varie nazioni… colonnelli e generali consultavano mappe, piantavano bandierine, udivano rapporti, impartivano rabbiosamente ordini, con voci malferme, isteriche… A migliaia di chilometri di distanza, i capi di stato facevano la stessa cosa, cercando di sembrare calmi e sicuri di sé, cercando di non far vedere il panico che provavano così come tutti…  
_Che cosa sta succedendo?… Forse è un incubo…  
Forse è una farsa…  
Forse è tutto un LORO complotto…  
Se LORO stanno dalla nostra parte, non possiamo non combattere…  
Se LORO stanno dall'altra parte, non possiamo non combattere…  
Se combattiamo… avremo davvero il potere?  
Che cosa ci accadrà se non combattiamo?  
Che cosa ci accadrà se perdiamo?  
È la fine? Possibile che sia… veramente la fine?!_  
Queste domande rimbombavano, riecheggiavano, dalla mente del più alto in grado a quella dell'ultimo soldato…  
…mentre veniva spinto via dalla traiettoria di un cavallo imbizzarrito che l'avrebbe calpestato…  
Tremavano nelle voci delle reclute e in quelle dei veterani…  
…che con gli occhi sbarrati e pieni di lacrime erano sul punto di far saltare la testa di un nemico con un potere mai posseduto prima e che non sapevano comprendere, e ringraziavano la mano sconosciuta che li colpiva leggermente alla nuca appena in tempo, facendoli svenire e risparmiandoglielo…  
Si nascondevano nelle grida dei cavernicoli con la clava e in quelle dei soldati del futuro dalle tute argentate…  
…che venivano allontanati gli uni dagli altri prima di potersi scontrare e massacrare…  
Tutto nello stesso istante… eppure… troppe vite… troppe menti… troppe persone… anche alla velocità della luce, _non sarebbe riuscito_ a salvare tutti. Quanto sarebbero durate le sue forze, le sue energie, prima di dover cedere? Cos'era che lo alimentava ora? Forse non più il generatore interno… quale fonte allora? E poteva venirgli meno, oppure era inesauribile?  
Nessun corpo umano, per quanto potenziato… nessuna mente umana sarebbe riuscita a reggere quello sforzo, quel bombardamento d'informazioni, a lungo.  
Quanto poteva reggere la mente di un _titano?  
Finché sarà necessario…_  
Tutta quella gente… non era _questa_ la sua vera natura. Non era _questo_ ciò che desiderava veramente. La maggior parte di loro… avrebbero voluto solo scappare… tornare dalle proprie famiglie… vivere in pace… _amare_. Non erano malvagi. Lo sapeva, perché condivideva le loro anime. Condivideva la loro angoscia. Li stavano _usando_.  
Come li avevano _sempre_ usati, ingannati, nei secoli dei secoli…  
Gli imbonitori, i dittatori, coloro che sapevano parlare con sapienza, far leva sulle coscienze, sulla paura, sul bisogno di sentirsi rassicurati. Perfino sull'affetto, sull'amore…  
Coloro che avevano sempre mandato le masse a combattersi, a uccidersi tra loro, restando tranquilli nelle proprie tende e nei propri palazzi, a godersi la conquista, a contare i profitti…  
…così come avevano cercato di usare e di ingannare lui…  
…così come stavano facendo adesso il Demiurgo e i suoi scagnozzi.  
L'umanità era _sempre_ stata usata… dall'ombra oscura che ne aveva guidato la storia… dallo spettro di un falso dio, dallo spettro della sua stessa paura. Il loro Nemico aveva scelto bene il nome di quella sua maschera…  
Erano… soltanto povera gente. Soltanto poveri esseri umani. Non meritavano _questo_ giudizio. Non meritavano la _morte_.  
Ma finché fossero stati controllati dall'esterno… finché la voce della dea avesse fatto presa sulle loro menti, manipolandole… sarebbe stato impossibile convincerli a fermarsi. Era impossibile per loro resisterle… lei _conosceva_ tutti… la loro natura più oscura. Era _dentro_ l'anima di ciascuno, parlandogli dall'interno.  
Proprio come…  
Si bloccò. Immobile nel non–luogo e nel non–tempo.  
L'Anticristo…  
_Uguale_ ed _opposta_ a lui…  
Se ogni essere al mondo era parte del suo spirito…  
…allora anche _lui_… non era parte di _tutti loro_?  
Possibile…  
Chiuse gli occhi nel buio.  
…che fosse _questo_? Che fosse sempre stato _questo_?  
Si concentrò.  
_Ascoltatemi…_  
Quante volte ci aveva già provato, prima? Quante volte aveva ripetuto le stesse parole?  
Ma mai _così_… mai a tanti insieme… e non aveva mai sentito che fossero più vere…  
_Ascoltatemi…_  
Tutte quelle anime. Così simili, così inconciliabili, così uniche, così affini. Tutte che avevano qualcosa in comune con la sua.  
Sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerle, questa volta?  
Discese in profondità… in quel suo potere che somigliava sempre più a quello di _altri_… che forse era _condiviso_, gli era _concesso_ da altri…  
E il buio attorno a lui iniziò a risplendere.  
_Non dovete combattere… tutti voi… quelli che avete di fronte non sono i vostri veri nemici…  
Sono esseri umani come voi… voi siete tutti dalla stessa parte…_  
In stanze blindate. In capanne. In tende, fossi, trincee.  
Lasciò che tutto ciò che sapeva, che aveva visto… scorresse. Che fosse trasmesso, condiviso. Non era mai stato _insieme_ a così tante persone…  
_I nemici sono quelli che vi hanno aizzato gli uni contro gli altri! Sono loro che dovete combattere!_  
L'umanità non vincerà separata…  
Adesso… come allora…  
_Dovete unirvi… DOBBIAMO unirci… per sopravvivere!…_  
Da tutte le parti del mondo…  
In tutte le parti del mondo…  
Tutte le razze, tutti i popoli del mondo…  
Persone normali o persone dotate di poteri…  
Ricche o povere… perbene o sbandate… di tutte le età, di tutte le provenienze, di tutte le idee…  
E i suoi compagni sul campo di battaglia… che gli prestavano la loro forza…  
E la sua anima… la fonte del suo cuore, la sua _parte complementare…  
Tutti insieme…_  
Che si fermavano, qualunque cosa stessero facendo… che alzavano lo sguardo al cielo…  
Che finalmente _aprivano gli occhi_… che _vedevano_ con occhi che non erano i loro soltanto…  
Che _comprendevano.  
Siamo stati… ingannati?  
Siamo stati… raggirati…  
Ci hanno mentito… volevano… soltanto fare il proprio comodo…  
Sono… loro… che ci stanno distruggendo?…_  
Forse non sapevano neanche da _dove_ venisse quella nuova voce… forse non la percepivano neanche come distinta da se stessi… ma _avvertivano_ istintivamente la sua sincerità. Ed era come se ricordassero… qualcosa che non sapevano di aver dimenticato.  
_È questo che sono in realtà?…  
Sono stati LORO… a farci questo…_  
Lentamente, presero a voltarsi con occhi rabbiosi verso gli angeli e gli esseri fantastici in mezzo a loro, sollevando le armi…  
_No! Fermi!_  
I salvatori sussultarono. Uno solo dei condottieri divini era ancora potente quanto migliaia di quelle persone. Se gli si fossero rivoltati contro, avrebbero firmato la loro condanna a morte.  
Ma non accadde. Invece, le creature sovrannaturali si limitarono a sorridere. Brevi, ironiche. Per poi svanire nel nulla. Abbandonando la guerra risolutiva della storia a una semplice ressa di uomini e donne confusi in una pianura grigia sterminata, inzuppata dalla pioggia.  
Che si fermò di colpo.  
Sostituita da un basso rombo di terremoto che andava crescendo lentamente.  
_–Sei stato molto bravo, mio caro. Hai interrotto il nostro spettacolo. Ma… troppo poco, e troppo tardi._  
La sensazione di onnipresenza si dissolse ancora una volta. Il flusso di coscienza si ricompose, la miriade di scene simultanee davanti ai suoi occhi si fusero insieme riportandolo nello spazio normale… non più in tutti i punti ma in uno soltanto. Dietro le linee della coorte divina. Ai piedi di un enorme _altare_ multicolore a forma di torre, simile ad una smisurata antenna televisiva. Una folle testimonianza d'idolatria… eretta in onore della presenza eterea che gli parlava dalla sua cima, un'immagine trasparente attraversata da interferenze statiche. Aveva trovato il luogo della trasmissione… il _ripetitore_. Lei controllava tutti i mezzi di comunicazione. Era da lì che aveva esercitato la sua influenza sulla volontà dei soldati.  
_–Senza dubbio ora credi di avermi sconfitto. Che la tua voce abbia superato la mia. Ma ti sbagli. Ho lasciato andare le loro piccole menti perché lo VOLEVO. Non c'è più senso ormai a continuare questa recita. Il nostro piano è completato… nonostante la vostra intromissione. Il giudizio sulla Terra è già stato emesso. Il pianeta ha cominciato ad autodistruggersi. E noi abbiamo raccolto abbastanza soma per i nostri scopi. Avete rovinato il piano di riserva, ma servirete ancora come pedine per il piano ORIGINALE. Partiremo e vi lasceremo semplicemente qui… a cercare di arginare i danni. Se ci riuscirete, il ciclo ricomincerà da capo. Se non ci riuscirete… ormai non importerà più. Perché noi saremo dall'altra parte. Sfrutteremo le volontà dei beati e l'energia della distruzione per aprire il portale e far passare l'arca in paradiso. Buona permanenza nel mondo delle tenebre. Tutti i vostri sforzi sono stati per niente._  
Lui sparò.  
Verso il punto in alto dove la torre si biforcava, lasciando passare scariche elettriche tra le due punte che si condensavano nell'immagine della dea. Il laser attraversò la sembianza del corpo diafano, colpendo la struttura alle sue spalle che prese ad esplodere in più punti. Sparò ancora e ancora, mentre le scariche aumentavano, distruggendola, facendola crollare, interrompendo una volta per tutte il segnale. Lei si concesse un sorriso sarcastico, mentre iniziava a dissolversi nell'effetto neve.  
_–Spiacente, mio amato. Io non sono davvero qui, come avrai certo capito. Ma ti avevo promesso che al nostro prossimo incontro avrei preso la tua vita. Vieni… venite a cercare di fermarci nella nostra VERA roccaforte. Se ne avete ancora il coraggio. Non vi ci vorrà molto per capire dov'è. Sarà tutto comunque inutile. Ma almeno ci darete il piacere di distruggervi personalmente uno dopo l'altro. Un degno finale. In fondo… mi spiacerebbe se tu morissi non per mia mano._  
Svanì definitivamente. Lasciandolo preda di un'amara rabbia impotente.  
Tutto questo massacro… questa guerra apocalittica di sterminio… per _loro_ era stata solo un gioco. Che aveva fatto loro perdere il tempo necessario come previsto. Il Demiurgo aveva davvero… piani dentro piani… elaborati con cura attraverso i millenni… forse troppi per riuscire a sbrogliarne del tutto la matassa, come quella della sua mente perversa.  
E forse era troppo tardi… ma nonostante questo… non potevano far altro che vederne la fine. E recitare la loro parte. Fino all'ultimo atto.


	39. Sammath Naur

**Sammath Naur**

_Cannoni avevano a destra,_

_Cannoni avevano a sinistra,_

_Cannoni davanti a loro_

_Tonanti e lampeggianti;_

_Tempestati da palle e proiettili,_

_Bene e arditi cavalcarono,_

_Nelle fauci della Morte,_

_Nella bocca dell'Inferno_

_Cavalcarono i seicento._

–Alfred, Lord Tennyson

* * *

Tokyo, capitale dei demoni…

–In un certo senso, è come se finisse là dov'è cominciato… vero?

–Per noi… per tutti…

Una delle più grandi città del mondo, così indaffarata e piena di gente solo fino a poco tempo prima, era adesso un inquietante deserto, una tomba di cemento e acciaio. Le insegne e i semafori continuavano ad accendersi e spegnersi automaticamente, ma nessuno affollava le case e gli uffici, nessuno andava a comprare cibo fumante nei negozi e nei chioschi abbandonati. Gli alti edifici erano diventati scuri monoliti muti, legati l'uno all'altro dalla ragnatela dei fili elettrici. L'immagine, forse, di come sarebbe potuto essere uno dei possibili mondi futuri, con la tecnologia rimasta a cavarsela benissimo, inutilmente, da sola senza l'uomo, dopo averne provocato la fine.

Ma ormai i possibili futuri stavano esaurendosi, sfociando l'uno nell'altro come acqua in un imbuto che precipita verso la fine. E anche di quella fredda bara, per ora così perfettamente conservata, probabilmente molto presto non sarebbe rimasto nulla.

Gli alti grattacieli del centro si erano trasformati. Tutte le finestre dei piani inferiori erano scomparse, lasciando una liscia superficie nera che li faceva somigliare a torri arcane di metallo, mentre i livelli più alti balenavano di luci che non avevano nulla di rassicurante. Tutto intorno ai quartieri principali, uno scudo di energia a malapena visibile brillava per un attimo ogni volta che un missile vi si schiantava contro dall'esterno, carbonizzando e cauterizzando ogni cosa intorno in una pioggia di fuoco liquido, ma lasciando perfettamente intatto l'emisfero interno. I palazzi più piccoli della periferia crollavano sbriciolandosi, ancora pieni di disegni di bambini, pantofole e piatti da lavare, libri e giocattoli e altri oggetti lasciati indietro da chi li aveva abitati, inducendo a ringraziare che se ne fossero andati tutti, che non ci fosse più nessuno. E il nucleo della città restava tremendo e orgoglioso in piedi, pulsante, simile ad una cittadella diabolica in uno scenario da guerra nucleare. Nubi temporalesche, nerissime, vi erano addensate sopra creando un buio innaturale guizzante di fulmini nel mezzo del giorno… in parte causate dalle esplosioni delle bombe, in parte dalle enormi energie accumulate sotto la cupola.

E sulla parete di uno dei palazzi più alti, un gruppo di minuscole formiche dalle colorate sciarpe svolazzanti salivano lentamente, spanna a spanna come alpinisti in cordata, verso l'inferno che attendeva in cima.

No, non era stato difficile capire dove fosse il nido dei nemici. Dove li stessero aspettando. Era stato sufficiente risalire all'origine della trasmissione. Dopotutto, ora _volevano _essere scoperti. Era stato quasi uno scherzo ridicolo apprendere che un _misterioso consorzio economico_ aveva acquistato da chissà quanto tempo la maggior parte delle sedi industriali, bancarie e mediatiche del paese, senza lasciar trapelare nulla di compromettente… detenendo nell'ombra il vero potere politico ed economico. Niente di più facileche tenerlo segreto coi mezzi a loro disposizione, e coi loro poteri per velare la mente di chiunque potesse indagare… inducendolo a non porsi assolutamente domande. Metteva solo ancor più paura il fatto che adesso non si curassero più di nascondere la propria posizione. Perché non ne avevano più _bisogno_.

E ora che tutte le nazioni del mondo… quelle rimaste ancora in piedi… avevano finalmente deciso di unirsi contro il nemico comune, era cominciato l'attacco totale. L'ultimo disperato tentativo di salvarsi. Il frutto dell'irriducibile istinto d'autoconservazione umana. Violento come tutto ciò che è umano, forse. Ma perlomeno un tentativo. Per quanto vano.

_L'energia che sta provocando le catastrofi in tutto il mondo viene da lì. Così come le campagne mediatiche di prima. Riverseremo contro quella zona tutto il potere bellico che ci è ancora rimasto._

_Non servirà a niente, _avevano risposto. _Quella gente possiede poteri superiori a quanto possiate immaginare. Anche con i vostri arsenali uniti, probabilmente non riuscirete a far loro un graffio._

_E allora dovremmo arrenderci? Dovremmo semplicemente lasciar fare a voi e accettare che il nostro destino dipenda da altri, ancora una volta? Proprio ora che abbiamo preso coscienza e abbiamo formato un solo esercito? Non possiamo combattere per le nostre vite, nemmeno alla fine?_

Erano ammutoliti. Non erano riusciti a rispondere.

_Lasciateci morire da esseri umani, visto che abbiamo vissuto come burattini per tanto tempo._

Poi la risposta era giunta da uno di loro. Una risposta che non si aspettavano.

_Va bene._

_Cosa? Che dici?!_

_Hanno ragione. Hanno il DIRITTO di difendersi. Che sia inutile o meno. Dopotutto, anche se andiamo da soli potrebbe essere tutto inutile. Ma noi lo faremo lo stesso, non è vero? Perché allora dovremmo negare questa possibilità a loro? Ci siamo sempre assunti il peso di lottare per gli altri. Visto che è la nostra ultima battaglia, possiamo anche condividerlo._

_Il loro attacco non farà altro che accelerare la distruzione della Terra._

_Sì. Ma se perdiamo, la Terra sarà distrutta comunque. O nella migliore delle ipotesi… si ridurrà come l'abbiamo vista nel futuro. D'altra parte… c'è la piccola possibilità che doversi difendere dal loro fuoco distragga o tenga occupati i nemici quel tanto che basta perché la bilancia penda dalla nostra parte quando cercheremo di avvicinarci a loro._

E così eccoli… a dare la scalata alla roccaforte di vetro e cemento. Un Olimpo di moderna creazione, assaltato da titani di nuova generazione… che però stavolta avrebbero combattuto come esseri umani, non come semidei.

La barriera, qualunque fosse la sua origine, respingeva tutte le bombe e i missili che le scagliavano contro, ma erano riusciti a penetrarla facilmente grazie all'interferenza di un campo di forza telecinetico. E anche ora non sembrava che nessuno stesse venendo ad intercettarli. Forse le difese dei loro avversari non erano impervie ad energie di natura simile. Forse l'idea del diversivo, per quanto folle, aveva funzionato davvero…

_…o forse, semplicemente, ci hanno LASCIATO passare. Come magari adesso stanno osservando ogni nostra mossa con divertimento. Perché si aspettavano che facessimo questo e stiamo assolvendo al nostro compito di intrattenerli fino alla fine… perché ormai il loro potere è tanto cresciuto che non devono avere più paura di noi._

_Oppure no. Lo sapremo soltanto… un istante prima della fine. E allora tanto vale arrivarci, a quell'ultimo istante._

Una mano davanti all'altra, un piede davanti all'altro. Anche una minima fessura o imperfezione della superficie offriva un appiglio a muscoli potentissimi e precisissimi, là dove un normale scalatore sarebbe irrimediabilmente scivolato. Quando qualcuno si sentiva meno sicuro, si aggrappava alla sciarpa di quello sopra. A intervalli, una folata violenta li investiva dall'esterno, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi e spostando di poco il loro equilibrio.

–Curioso, eh? La barriera non fa passare il fuoco né le radiazioni… ma lascia circolare l'aria. Insieme al suono e a una piccola parte delle onde d'urto.

–Effetto drammatico, immagino.

–A un sacco di gente piace proprio il dramma da quattro soldi.

–Io trovo più curioso che si siano scelti un posto del genere. Decisamente _prosaico_, no? Cosa troveremo là sopra, il consiglio d'amministrazione degli Inferi in seduta plenaria?

–Io direi più gli uffici della Burocrazia Celeste… _om mani padme hum_.

–Alla fine era persino ovvio. Pensateci. Rapa Nui… era _lì _la prima base operativa del Demiurgo, che fu resa inservibile durante lo scontro tra dei e titani. Dove sono state sperimentate tutte le tecniche per modificare e controllare gli esseri umani… e dov'era anche il cantiere dell'arca celeste. Probabilmente le statue giganti non erano altro che _manodopera _per la sua costruzione. Quando hanno dovuto abbandonarla, dove sono venuti? Dove hanno stabilito il proprio quartier generale? _Qui_. Attraverso il passaggio dimensionale. La nostra antica civiltà… i nostri miti… derivano da loro. Questo… spiega tantissime cose. Avevamo sotto gli occhi la verità fin dal principio, ma non avevamo compreso.

–A ogni modo… fa lo stesso. Tokyo… Londra… New York… potevano scegliere una città qualunque. Non sono forse tutte il simbolo di come l'uomo ha vissuto finora? Di ciò che ci ha portato a tutto questo?

–…

–Affollandosi in alveari inquinati. Perdendo di vista i suoi simili e anche se stesso. Affidandosi alla freddezza delle macchine per ogni cosa. Inginocchiandosi agli altari della dea bomba e del dio denaro. Anche noi… siamo nati dalla decisione di un consiglio d'amministrazione. Di uomini d'affari. Direi che ci siamo creati da soli il nostro inferno su misura, e ci abbiamo tranquillamente vissuto dentro. Loro non hanno fatto altro che sfruttarlo.

–Be'… in questo caso… è appropriato dover combattere proprio in questo inferno l'ultima battaglia.

–Professore?– La radio ronzava. Le interferenze elettromagnetiche stavano diventando troppo forti. – Qual è la situazione?

La voce preoccupata usciva dal comunicatore in modo interrotto, proveniente dalla piccola nave nascosta poco lontano al sicuro, ma con tutti gli strumenti attivati al massimo. _«Nessun cambiamento… continuo a rilevare massicce emissioni psichiche in tutte le direzioni. Vi sono certamente diverse forme di vita molto potenti all'interno, ma non saprei dirvi quante. I valori perlomeno sembrano costanti e stabili. Se si sono accorti di voi, non ne danno segno»._

–Grazie. E…?

_«…Non si è svegliato ancora. Vi prego… state attenti»._

–Certo. Passo e chiudo.

L'arrampicata proseguì per qualche minuto in silenzio, rimuginando. Senza la loro carta più potente da giocare, con tutta probabilità quella sortita non sarebbe stata altro che un suicidio. D'altra parte, forse lo sarebbe stata comunque. Si chiesero, senza dirlo ad alta voce, se avrebbero potuto risentire la sua vocetta infastidita ancora una volta prima di morire.

La sagoma scura di qualche altro palazzo crollò fragorosamente in lontananza, tra il fumo onnipresente. Si voltarono un attimo a guardare.

–Fondare un nuovo impero… ecco qual era il significato di quelle parole. Contenevano un indizio. Avrei dovuto coglierlo. Per questo forse _lui _ha scelto un simile generale per il suo esercito.

–Il giudizio sulla Terra… non l'hanno emesso i solariani. Zeus non è stato ad aspettarlo. Era troppo convinto che sarebbe stato negativo. Sta lui stesso… stanno loro stessi annientando il pianeta, allo scopo di alimentare il motore della loro arca…

–Proprio come volevano fare allora, per uscire dall'iperspazio.

–Chissà perché certe persone finiscono sempre per distruggere quello che più amano.

–Probabilmente perché a un certo punto… amarlo diventa… troppo faticoso.

–Dove sarà poi quest'arca? _Cosa _sarà? Quante pedine avranno raccolto in un così lungo arco di tempo? Supposto che si tratti di un'astronave, mi chiedo _quanto _dovrebbe essere grande per contenere tanta gente. Dovremmo distruggerla? _Potremmo_?

–E dunque… una volta che saremo lassù, _come _pensate di combattere? È ovvio che ci troveremo davanti tutti i _pezzi grossi_. Al completo. Come facciamo fronte a una simile potenza di fuoco?

–Qualcosa in mente ce l'ho. Ma prima di tutto bisogna verificare coi nostri occhi la situazione. Dovremo aspettare di esserci.

–Neanche io riesco a percepire più di quanto ha detto il professore. Il loro scudo deve estendersi anche nello spettro sensoriale ed extrasensoriale. Mi spiace.

–Non ti preoccupare. Per me è lo stesso. A quanto pare… specialmente tutti insieme, hanno ancora facoltà molto superiori alle nostre.

–Il che non è affatto una buona notizia, eh?

–Mi chiedo se ci sarà anche il computer Omega? Il terminale in quest'epoca del calcolatore temporale? Se ricordate…

–Più probabile… che i terminali ci siano tutti e due.

–Eh?

–Pensa _quadridimensionalmente_, allocco. Con il passare dei secoli… il computer lasciato nella preistoria arriva ai giorni nostri e si fonde col suo gemello nel presente. In questo modo tutta la conoscenza delle ere è accessibile simultaneamente. Alpha e Omega sono sempre stati una cosa sola. Ed è così che si possono incanalare ed usare le energie liberate da terremoti e catastrofi attraverso il tempo.

–Quindi… se lo troviamo, troviamo anche la totalità della _sua _coscienza. E forse potremo abbatterlo.

–Sempre se si lascerà trovare così facilmente…

–Io mi preoccuperei più di un'altra cosa…

–Cioè?

–Non ve ne siete accorti? Man mano che saliamo… la _pressione mentale_… io la sento aumentare sempre di più.

Tacquero tetramente. Sì, lo sentivano tutti. Più o meno consciamente. La voce che sussurrava nel profondo… a volte così difficile da distinguere dalla propria… lusingando, promettendo, schernendo, domandando. Insinuandosi nella loro stanchezza, dicendo quanto sarebbe stato più facile, più piacevole, lasciarsi andare… smettere di pensare sempre agli altri… sfogarsi, prendere quel che volevano… così come quando li aveva quasi indotti a cedere.

Avevano resistito… anche se non interamente per merito loro. Ma i sussurri non erano cessati per questo. E anche se adesso avevano una maggiore forza interiore, una maggiore consapevolezza… anche se adesso _sapevano _da dove provenisse la voce… lo schermo che li aveva aiutati a respingerla era venuto meno. E più si avvicinavano alla sua fonte, più diventava insistente… incessante. Uno o due scossero la testa, accorgendosi di avvertire come un chiarore infuocato dietro le palpebre.

Il… _soma_…

Se tutti gli esseri umani erano soggetti allo stesso bombardamento psichico, se forse lo erano_ sempre _stati… non c'era da stupirsi di tutti gli errori, gli eccidi, le macchie della storia.

Sarebbero riusciti a resistere… ancora per _poco_, per quel _poco _che era necessario?

Pregavano di sì…

Le punte delle dita scavavano minuscoli crateri nel cemento, con schianti secchi, salendo. Le mani, le mascelle, si serravano…

E poi, improvvisamente… furono a destinazione.

Un enorme davanzale, alla base di un attico a cui si accedeva da un'unica finestra ampia quanto tutta la parete del palazzo. Che appariva sbarrata da una porta metallica non troppo dissimile dalla serranda di un garage, e completamente nera quanto tutto il resto dell'edificio. Dall'interno provenivano rumori sordi, sferraglianti come di grandi, vecchi macchinari in funzione.

–Tutti insieme.

Spararono all'unisono concentrando il fuoco delle pistole in un unico punto della paratia. Non potevano essere certi che avrebbe funzionato, ma dopo parecchi secondi cominciò a comparire un piccolo buco incandescente. Fu facile allargarlo abbastanza per poterci passare con un solo sforzo di braccia d'acciaio, senza neanche aspettare che si raffreddasse. Fin _troppo _facile, forse. Al di là… luce infuocata, e nient'altro di visibile. Come se il passaggio portasse dritto nella fornace di un vulcano.

–Professore?…

_«Vi vedo. Ora che siete lì, posso darvi una pianta abbastanza dettagliata dell'interno… collegando i sensori di bordo ai vostri. Ma non so se riusciremo a mantenere il contatto una volta che sarete entrati, quindi memorizzatela attentamente»._

Videro l'immagine lampeggiare davanti ai loro schermi ottici, abbastanza a lungo da potersene fare un'idea. Apparentemente gli ultimi cinque piani del grattacielo erano stati uniti in un'unica base. La maggiore concentrazione d'energia sembrava trovarsi in un vasto locale dalla parte opposta, contenente quello che poteva essere un grande macchinario oppure un'arma… mentre la camera più grande era situata al centro, e apparentemente protetta da diverse barriere e sistemi di sicurezza. Probabilmente i capi dei nemici erano radunati lì. Varie altre stanze potevano ospitare corpi di guardia, o macchine ausiliarie… oppure fungere da depositi di armi.

–Come pensavo… anche se il computer non è qui… ci sarà comunque un suo _terminale_. O un'antenna. È così che riescono a trasmettere i loro poteri in tutto il mondo. Neutralizzandolo, fermeremo perlomeno la distruzione della Terra… e guadagneremo del tempo.

–Ma sarà inutile se non sistemiamo anche _loro_. Giusto?

–E quindi… ci dividiamo.

–Sì.– Occhi scuri, gravi, balenarono. –Due a due. Dobbiamo portare avanti diversi attacchi allo stesso tempo… sperando che questo costringa anche loro a dividersi, o che almeno qualcuno passi inosservato. Bisogna fermare l'emissione d'energia con ogni mezzo…

–Ci pensiamo noi. Andiamo alla sala del terminale, o quel che è, e lo facciamo saltare in aria. È pane per i miei denti.

–Giusto, socio. Contate su di me.

–E intanto, provvedere alla distruzione dell'edificio. Se necessario, di tutto ciò che resta della città. Bisogna togliere loro la base operativa.

–Lo facciamo noi due. Troverò degli esplosivi qua intorno.

–Tirerò giù tutto a mani nude, se serve.

–Bene. E questo significa anche… predisporre una via di fuga se dovessimo uscirne vivi… e portare in salvo tutti gli esseri umani eventualmente presenti.

–Con sommo piacere, mio sire.

–Già. Li trascineremo per le _orecchie_, se sarà necessario.

Un cenno d'assenso. –Intanto… _noi _ci dirigeremo alla camera centrale. Affronteremo i loro capi in persona. E faremo in modo di darvi tutto il tempo che potremo per farcela.– Uno scambio di sguardi. _Accorato_.Solo per un attimo.

–Okay.

–Quindi… bene.

–Già.

–Andiamo.

Si guardarono.

Due a due. Come il primo giorno… così l'ultimo.

–Ehi, che sono quelle facce? Ci rivedremo ancora tutti… giusto?

–Giusto.

–Sì. Certo.

–Come no.

–Un'altra cosa. È… soprattutto per questo che andiamo in coppia. Se in qualsiasi momento… uno si accorgesse che il suo compagno ha ceduto, o sta per cedere… bisogna che non si lasci fermare.

–Vuoi dire… non potremmo…

–Ha ragione– sentenziò il rosso, duro. –Io per primo… vi chiederei di farmi saltare il cervello. Se finissi per diventare uno di loro.

–Non vi chiedo… nulla che non vi sentiate di fare. Solo… non dobbiamo farci fermare.

–…

–Sì.

–D'accordo, allora.

–Sperando che non sia necessario.

Senza che nessuno l'avesse detto, avvicinarono di nuovo le mani al centro. Una stretta silenziosa.

–Quando sarà finita… saremo _ancora _tutti insieme. È una promessa.

–Certo.

Si voltarono verso l'apertura, come un sol uomo. –Coraggio. Entriamo nella terra di Mordor.


	40. Summa Theologica

**Summa Theologica**

_Nel giorno della loro battaglia contro i Kittim, essi cercheranno lo sterminio in battaglia. In tre assalti i Figli della Luce resisteranno e infliggeranno una sconfitta alla malvagità, e in tre le armate di Belial si rafforzeranno così da costringere alla ritirata le forze della Luce. E quando gli stendardi della fanteria faranno sciogliere i loro cuori, allora la potenza di Dio darà forza ai cuori dei Figli della Luce. Nel settimo assalto, la grande mano di Dio rovescerà Belial e tutti gli angeli del suo dominio, e tutti gli uomini delle sue forze saranno distrutti per sempre._  
–Pergamena della Guerra

_**Sì. Entrate.  
Per non uscirne mai più.  
Avete rifiutato una fine indolore. Ora vi aspetta la PEGGIORE.  
Tutti i pezzi sono al loro posto…  
Che la partita si concluda.**_  
Un urlo discorde e unanime si levò dalle molteplici, eterogenee figure riunite nell'immensa sala.

**Gli Alfieri**

–_«Avanti, Brigata Leggera!"  
V'era un uomo sgomento?  
No, sebbene i soldati  
Sapessero dello sbaglio:  
Non per loro replicare,  
Non per loro questionare,  
Solo andare e morire:  
Nella valle della Morte  
Cavalcarono i seicento»._  
–Vorresti piantarla, grazie? Se avessi saputo che mi sarebbe toccato sentire delle poesie _funebri_, mi sarei scelto un altro compagno.  
–Hah. Andiamo. Con chi altro vorresti essere nel tuo ultimo combattimento, vecchio tenerone? E la roba _funebre_ è di tua competenza, no?  
–Grrr.  
–Non è colpa mia. Me la ricordo dal liceo. Nemmeno stavo attento quando l'hanno spiegata, e ora invece mi accorgo che la so a memoria. Non è la prima volta che mi capita. Prenditela con la superiore saggezza titanica.  
–Almeno cerca di non fare l'uccellaccio del malaugurio. O ti _spenno_.  
Scivolavano lungo i corridoi bui, verso la stanza del ripetitore. Non avevano ancora incontrato nessuno. L'unico rumore che si sentiva era quel rombo in sottofondo, simile a una gigantesca pompa meccanica o a un cuore grande come l'intero palazzo. Chissà altrove cosa stava succedendo. Come previsto, la radio e il comunicatore là dentro avevano cessato di funzionare. Erano soli con il proprio giudizio e la missione.  
Perlomeno riuscivano ancora ad avvertire _mentalmente_ la presenza degli altri, vivi. Era qualcosa.  
Sbirciarono dietro un angolo, addossati alla parete. –Credi che troveremo la strada così sgombra fino alla fine? Spero di no o tutta quest'adrenalina in circolo mi farà male al cuore. Mi sentirei stupido ad essermi gasato così tanto per niente.  
–Se per loro distruggere il mondo è così importante, non lascerebbero mai senza protezione il punto di trasmissione. Da un momento all'altro mi aspetto di incontrare una barriera o dei guardiani. E poi…  
Una porta scorrevole si aprì con un sibilo. Un soldato con una strana divisa e il viso coperto da un mascherone marciò fuori con un'arma in pugno, diretto verso di loro. Apparentemente non li aveva ancora visti.  
Il regolatore della pistola emise due scatti. –Okay, finalmente un minimo d'azione. Aspetta che ci penso…  
_BANG._  
L'uomo cadde a terra con un foro sulla fronte, senza emettere un gemito. Nessuno si era neanche mosso.  
Il rosso guardò il corpo allibito, dall'alto in basso. –Ehi… che sangue freddo. Era necessario?  
–Siamo in guerra. Non c'è tempo né posto per la pietà, in questo momento. Per vincere… bisogna costringersi ad essere cattivi quanto il nemico. Potremo starci male quanto vorremo dopo.  
Passò in testa e fece strada. L'altro lo seguì, senza una parola ma rimuginando. Io spero che tu non ci stia male _adesso_, pensò fissandogli la schiena. Non che non abbiamo già dovuto fare qualcosa di simile in passato. Ma non vorrei che dovessimo scoprire all'improvviso di essere diventati cattivi davvero.  
Ciò che lo preoccupava ancor più…  
…era che aveva una tremenda voglia di ridere.  
Scosse la testa e andò avanti.  
Strano posto. I passaggi, profilati da pareti metalliche, erano strettissimi, quasi claustrofobici, e pochissimo illuminati: se non avessero avuto la capacità di vedere al buio, non sarebbero riusciti ad orizzontarsi. Guardando in alto invece, si scopriva che i pavimenti divisori tra i vari piani erano stati eliminati: la vista si perdeva nell'oscurità, quasi fossero sovrastati da un cielo infernale. Di certo, non uno a cui rivolgere preghiere.  
Un suono di piedi in marcia li spinse nuovamente ad acquattarsi. Uno squadrone intero di soldati con armature bianche, recanti grossi fucili, stava procedendo in formazione in un viale più largo nel quale sfociava il vicolo che avevano appena percorso. La divisa era diversa da quella del tizio di prima. Pareva di essere entrati in un vecchio film di fantascienza o in un videogioco antiquato.  
–Se questi scagnozzi sono umani, dovremmo _salvarli_, non farli tutti fuori… dico bene?  
–Seguiamoli. Sembra che vadano nella direzione giusta. Forse hanno la nostra stessa destinazione.  
–Bene. In questo caso…– Un gesto nell'aria simile a quello di un cowboy che fa roteare il lazo. –Permettimi di fornirci un po' di _copertura_.  
Pochi attimi dopo, uscirono dal loro nascondiglio e si accodarono all'ultima fila senza che nessuno li notasse. Un bozzolo d'aria era avvolto strettamente attorno a loro, roteando in un minuscolo tornado con tale precisione da non essere minimamente avvertibile dall'esterno e distorcendo la luce in modo da renderli completamente invisibili. Una volta tanto, non era il pelato l'unico membro della squadra a potersi fregiare del titolo di _camaleonte.  
«Mica male per un uccellaccio da spennare, uh?»  
«Chiudi il becco, che ci sentono. Comunque… bel trucco»._  
Come avevano immaginato, i soldati si dirigevano proprio verso l'estremità dell'edificio che interessava a loro. E prevedibilmente, presto incontrarono la prima porta sbarrata. Corrente ad alto voltaggio formava una graticola ammiccante di fulmini attorno ai pannelli scorrevoli chiusi. Probabilmente letale anche per quelli come loro, figuriamoci per dei normali lacché. Due guardie la sorvegliavano ai lati. Il caposquadra fece il saluto e pronunciò una parola d'ordine, quindi digitò una combinazione sulla tastiera accanto alla porta, aprendola. Non potevano vedere quale fosse da dove si trovavano. E probabilmente non importava. Avevano bisogno di entrare, non di uscire… e semmai fossero usciti, potevano sempre farsi largo spaccando tutto.  
La scena si ripeté identica altre due volte. Nonostante la situazione e il pericolo in corso, c'era davvero qualcosa di ridicolo in tutto ciò. Dato il potere dei padroni del palazzo, sembrava che tanta sicurezza servisse più a far scena che altro.  
_«I miei saluti all'Imperatore, vi raccomando».  
«Ti ho detto di star zitto, cretino. Vuoi rovinare tutto? Guarda, pare che ci siamo»._  
Le basse pareti divisorie da ufficio lavorativo apocalittico terminavano poco più avanti. Nello slargo improvviso, qualcosa di fronte a loro illuminava tutto il locale, fino al soffitto distante, di quella stessa arcana luce infuocata che avevano visto entrando. La stessa… che avvertivano nella testa. Le orecchie presero a fischiargli di un ronzio di sottofondo che andava a tempo con lo strano, onnipresente clangore metallico. Non c'era dubbio che quella fosse la sala di trasmissione.  
Come mai i soldati non sembravano infastiditi allo stesso modo da tutta quella pressione? Forse perché erano già sotto controllo… o forse… i loro caschi.  
_Quindi… l'energia che sta distruggendo il mondo… è la stessa che tormenta le menti umane. E quella ricavata dal processo viene inviata ad Omega… che trae alimento dalla psiche dei viventi… e al motore dell'arca, che si alimenta con le forze liberate dall'annientamento… sono_ la stessa cosa…  
Ebbero la sensazione di stare per comprendere qualcosa di realmente fondamentale… così come era successo durante il loro viaggio nel tempo. Ma lo sforzo di mantenersi lucidi era troppo per potersi distrarre ora.  
E poi lo videro.  
Sembrava un gigantesco, intricato alambicco alchemico. O un sifone. O anche la tromba di un antico grammofono, all'estremità di una serie involuta di tubi e canali… sgorganti dal corpo metallico di un'enorme macchina. Ripieni di quella stessa, misteriosa luce. Che circolava come _sangue_, in entrambe le direzioni.  
Pistoni di metallo nero, ben oliati, spingevano e tiravano in continuazione, producendo il rumore che avevano udito. Pulsazioni intermittenti facevano pensare al battere di uno smisurato cuore alieno. Sembrava… uno strano misto tra un computer e una macchina della Rivoluzione Industriale… e qualcos'altro che non avevano mai visto né concepito prima. Per qualche motivo, dava uno strano senso di _repulsione_, come uno spettacolo osceno. Ci avevano visto giusto. L'amplificatore, il ripetitore di Omega… trasmittente e raccoglitore del _soma…  
Perciò se lo distruggiamo… oltre a fermare le catastrofi, possiamo liberare noi stessi e l'umanità dalla sua influenza? O almeno mitigarla…  
Dovrebbe essere più facile di quel che credevo. Un bel colpo nel punto giusto, e nessuno saprà da dove…_  
Già. Anche _troppo_ facile.  
Le porte scorrevoli si serrarono alle loro spalle con uno scatto violento. Un doppio campo energetico crepitò subitaneamente intorno a loro e intorno all'apparecchio, proteggendolo e rinchiudendoli in un recinto di folgori. Tutti i soldati si voltarono all'unisono spianando le armi nella loro direzione. E risa compiaciute di voci che avevano _già_ udito colmarono l'aria stantia dello stanzone.  
Certo. Una _trappola_… l'avevano messo in conto. E tuttavia, anche sapendolo, non avevano avuto altra scelta che ficcarcisi dentro a capofitto.

**Le Torri**

–Naturalmente, c'è un'alta probabilità che siamo venuti a ficcarci a capofitto in una trappola. Tuttavia, che altra scelta avevamo?  
–Nessuna.  
–Già. Abbiamo lottato tante volte presumendo di morire.– Il guerrigliero, che stava arrotolando una miccia, lasciò vagare per un momento lo sguardo nel vuoto. –Eppure… forse solo adesso capisco davvero come ci si sente. Finora, credo… che solo _lui_ l'avesse provato… io…  
–Non lasciarti andare.  
–Certo. No.– Si riscosse, continuando il lavoro.  
Non era stato troppo difficile trovare i depositi di armi. Sembravano anche largamente incustoditi. Come se i guardiani fossero stati chiamati altrove, sempre se ne avevano avuti. Una volta collegato tutto l'esplosivo ad un solo detonatore, avrebbero dovuto semplicemente trovare il punto migliore dove sistemarlo e poi dare il via ai fuochi d'artificio.  
–Pregando di non doverlo fare mentre _noi_… o perlomeno gli _altri_… sono ancora dentro.  
–Se è l'ora, io sono pronto.  
–Sai, ti invidio. Tu forse sei tra noi quello che _crede_ più di tutti. Vorrei avere la tua serenità in questa situazione.– Nello sguardo e nella voce c'era sincera ammirazione. –Però, da un'altra parte… mi sembrerebbe di rassegnarmi. Meglio disperarsi che rassegnarsi, penso. Ma posso avere torto. Come ti riconcili, tu… con questa _blasfemia_ che stiamo vivendo?  
–Questi impostori non sono ciò in cui credo. Quindi non m'importa cosa dicono di essere. Al di là di loro… so che deve esistere qualcosa di _veramente_ sacro. Il nostro mondo è vivo. L'abbiamo sentito dire anche da quei giudici. Ciò che è vivo ha uno spirito. Ed è uno spirito benevolo, che loro hanno _ferito_. Io prego di poterlo difendere. E di essere degno di incontrarlo.  
–…Non stringere tanto quelle corde.  
–Già. Certo.– I muscoli poderosi si rilassarono con uno sforzo di volontà. –Prego anche… di riuscire a controllarmi. Non sono così sereno come credi. Una parte di me vorrebbe solo farli a pezzi.  
L'altro annuì. –Possiamo essere più che umani. Ma non siamo _sovrumani_. E non lo vorrei. Basterà semplicemente che ci sorvegliamo a vicenda… fino a quando…  
–Noi non moriremo.  
–Credi?  
–Ne sono certo. Anche se non dovessimo uscire di qui, non moriremo mai. Perché siamo parte dello spirito del mondo. E sopravviveremo… in _lui_.  
–…– L'amico era ammutolito. –Non stai parlando solo di una questione di fede, vero?  
No. Aveva _ragione_. Non avevano mai considerato la cosa da _questo_ punto di vista… ma…  
–…Le leggende sul Diluvio…  
Un grave cenno d'assenso. –Per questo sono pronto. Perché non siamo né tu né io quelli che _devono_ restare in vita.  
Se era così… allora _nessuno_ al mondo poteva realmente morire.  
E quindi…  
Se solo fossero riusciti a comunicarlo agli altri…  
Si irrigidirono entrambi. Sensi allenati a seguire tracce nelle distese solitarie e a percepire la presenza dei predatori non potevano farsi sfuggire nemmeno l'indizio più sottile di pericolo. Questo, l'avevano sempre avuto in comune.  
–Sono qui fuori.  
–Sì.  
–Probabilmente ci hanno tenuto sott'occhio tutto il tempo. E ora pensano di averci messi all'angolo.  
–Sì.  
–Benissimo. Diamo loro quel che vogliono. Ma bisogna proteggere a tutti i costi l'esplosivo, o il piano va a rotoli. Tu stai dietro di me… usciamo.  
La porta si aprì silenziosamente.  
Erano almeno un centinaio. Tutti equipaggiati di armi da non sottovalutare. E tutti in attesa solo di veder loro mettere fuori un dito per far fuoco. Per quanto si potessero possedere poteri titanici o divini… si poteva ancora morire, se colpiti nel _modo giusto_. Naturalmente, questo valeva anche per i loro capi, anche se non volevano ammetterlo.  
E ovviamente, erano anche convinti che in un ambiente come _quello_, tagliati fuori dai propri elementi dominanti, non avrebbero potuto combattere al meglio.  
Oh, come si sbagliavano.  
Lentamente, mentre attendevano… i soldati iniziarono a sentir tremare le mani che reggevano i fucili. Poi a vederle abbassarsi, contro la loro volontà…  
Sbatterono le palpebre dentro i caschi. Cosa stava succedendo? Poteva essere solo la tensione? Non c'era traccia dei loro nemici. E non soltanto le mani… tutto il corpo cominciava a farsi… _pesante_…  
No… era _l'aria_ ad essere pesante… _densa_… come…  
Caddero di colpo tutti a terra schiacciati. Boccheggianti. Incapaci di respirare un'atmosfera che aveva acquisito di colpo tutta la consistenza e la _pressione_ di un _abisso oceanico_.  
Avere un potere elementare non vuol dire che debba essere per forza di natura _fisica_. L'acqua non è solo una sostanza. È un _concetto_. E l'uomo pensa per simboli…  
Nonostante le loro armature, non potevano affrontare una cosa del genere. E mentre lottavano per rialzarsi, i due che invece _potevano_ farlo –uno perché ottimizzato per questo, l'altro perché capace di resistere a pressioni molto superiori– corsero fuori dal loro nascondiglio oltrepassandoli, e facendo svenire a pugni o a colpi di storditore quelli che accennavano a resistere.  
Curioso. Tutti questi anni… questi _decenni_ a combattere… e nonostante tutto non gli era mai _piaciuto_ farlo. E ringraziavano per questo. C'erano costretti, sempre costretti. Come alcuni di loro c'erano stati costretti anche prima. Dentro di loro non avrebbero voluto altro che potersene tirare fuori. Smettere di uccidere… di distruggere… di avere rimorsi sulla coscienza… avere un po' di _pace_. Non se lo sarebbero meritato dopotutto? Dopo tutti i sacrifici che avevano fatto?  
Ma questa stanchezza… era a sua volta una tentazione.  
Causare la morte di qualcuno non è contro natura. Gli animali combattono coi propri rivali. Uccidono per mangiare. Uccidono per difendersi, per _sopravvivere_. Anche per loro… era sempre questione di sopravvivenza, la propria o quella altrui. Ciò non voleva dire che ogni volta che dovevano avere del sangue sulle mani, non fosse uno strappo all'anima. Ma non voler combattere, per salvarsi la coscienza… desiderare una pace privata, solo per se stessi… non volersi sporcare le mani, quando era _l'unico_ modo di salvare almeno qualche vita… non era nobile… soltanto un atto da _codardi_.  
Poco importava quanto ne soffrissero… poco… importava…  
È la guerra a non essere giusta. E impone delle scelte che non sono giuste. Ma non per questo si possono evitare. Forse però questa volta sarebbero riusciti ad uscirne senza dover uccidere i loro avversari. Anche se probabilmente, una volta che fosse saltato tutto in aria… sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
–Ce ne sono degli altri.  
–Li ho visti. Non fermarti.  
Sembrava che arrivasse uno squadrone dopo l'altro. Ovvio… non sapevano quante forze avesse ancora a disposizione il nemico, ma era ovvio che volesse concentrarle tutte su di loro. Schivarono colpi letali scansandosi o accucciandosi, e continuarono a correre. Anche se si trattava solo di scagnozzi, non bisognava sottovalutare la situazione…  
Per quanto _loro_ invece l'avessero _ampiamente_ sottovalutata. Ondate d'armosfera abissale tornarono a riversarsi rotolando dalle loro spalle come su una lunga spiaggia, abbattendo corpi su corpi al loro passaggio. I polmoni bruciavano, le gole annaspavano. Per anni il subacqueo aveva dovuto adattarsi a non poter usare il suo massimo potenziale se non quando si trovava nel suo elemento. Ora era il _contrario_. La stessa alterazione ambientale che indeboliva i nemici, rafforzava lui permettendogli di operare al suo massimo. Spiccò un salto e _nuotò_ letteralmente nell'aria appesantita sopra le loro teste, bersagliandoli con lo storditore dall'alto.  
–Di là! Cerchiamo di passare da quella paratia prima che si chiuda!  
Anche per il suo compagno era la stessa cosa. Non c'era pietra viva a quella distanza dal suolo… ma il metallo non era forse parte della pietra? Il cemento non era derivato dalla terra? Il pavimento ondeggiò come terreno molle spinto da un sisma, facendo perdere l'equilibrio ai soldati. Non c'erano animali… ma l'uomo non è forse un animale? L'aura calmante che emanava dalla figura gigantesca avvolse tutti, togliendo loro le forze, facendoli cadere addormentati e completamente pacificati, e potenziando ancor più i muscoli poderosi in risposta. Strano… o forse nient'affatto strano… che un potere del genere appartenesse a colui la cui più grande tentazione era _l'ira_.  
–Da che parte?– chiese, carico di una tonnellata d'esplosivi, mentre fendevano le linee nemiche come burro. La paratia stava serrandosi. Un pugno la sventrò. Quando gli uomini dietro di loro riuscirono a rialzarsi e ripartire all'inseguimento, il muro si ricompose sotto i loro occhi esattamente com'era stato prima, sbarrandogli la strada.  
–Verso la tromba dell'ascensore! Se non l'hanno bloccata, ci caleremo giù e posizioneremo le bombe nel punto adatto perché facciano crollare tutto il grattacielo!  
A pensarci… quello che si proponevano non era molto diverso da quanto avevano commesso dei terroristi sterminatori non molti anni prima… non diverso da tanti altri atti che avevano invariabilmente ogni volta causato stragi, guerre, morti…  
_Anch'io sono stato chiamato terrorista, ai miei tempi… o combattente per la libertà. Dipende solo dai punti di vista… alla fine si è entrambe le cose. Lo fai per un'idea, dici di farlo per la gente oppressa. Ma per chi sta dall'altra parte sei il cattivo, quello che distrugge la loro vita, e basta… non si può essere misericordiosi, non si può uscirne puliti. Lo accetti. Ma se sei un uomo, e non il mostro che vedono, continui a tormentarti…  
Ma io… non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno più del necessario. O almeno mi piace crederlo…  
E stavolta… non è per la causa di una nazione, di un'etnia, o dell'altra… è per il mondo, tutto il mondo… per riportare la pace…  
Questo lo renderebbe diverso?  
Spero… di sì…_  
Le porte dell'ascensore erano dritto davanti a loro, come ricordava dalla pianta del piano. Solo ancora pochi metri…  
Qualcosa di verde e viscido gli sventagliò davanti alla faccia, mancando di poco di portargli via un occhio di netto. Perse l'equilibrio e rimise piede a terra. Un'altra fila di avversari stava chiudendosi davanti a loro, e a quanto pare non era ostacolata dalla sua pressione oceanica.  
Perché erano _ottimizzati_ anche loro per combatterla… creature umanoidi squamose, verdi, grigie, argentate. Pinne sulle spalle e sulla testa, al posto dei capelli. Code che picchiavano rabbiose sul pavimento, bocche piene di zanne da squalo… e braccia nodose terminanti in artigli lunghi e aguzzi. Uomini pesce. Usciti direttamente dalle leggende popolari o da qualche film di serie B, apposta per lui.  
E non erano soli. Dall'altro lato chiudevano loro il passo delle forme rocciose, uomini con pietra al posto di carne e pelle, alti fino al soffitto. Muovendosi emettevano una sorta di suono scricchiolante, e tuonavano sbattendo i pugni contro i palmi delle mani, nell'anticipazione del combattimento.  
E l'istinto per il pericolo di entrambi, ancor prima del cambiamento nell'atmosfera, disse loro che il maggior problema da cui guardarsi non erano quelli… ma le masse torreggianti che improvvisamente incombevano _alle loro spalle.  
–Avete combattuto valorosamente, figlio mio. Potete dunque cadere senza infamia. Dopotutto, che senso avrebbe per voi continuare a esistere in un mondo che non sarà mai più come lo conoscete?_  
Era la voce del dio Enki. Più grande dell'umano, più grande e reale dell'ologramma sotto le cui spoglie l'ultima volta si era presentato. E al suo fianco, il serpente piumato, anche lui ingrandito rispetto a un tempo, librantesi nell'aria appesantita senza difficoltà. E non erano soli… altre divinità facevano corona intorno a loro, riconoscibili figure deformi del sanguinario pantheon amerindio, arcaici e astrali mangiatori di sacrifici della corte faraonica e mesopotamica. Essi stessi, c'era da scommetterci… dovevano essere notevolmente più forti di quando li avevano affrontati.  
_–Non c'è più posto per voi. Né qui né altrove. Non potete esistere nel nostro stesso mondo. Sapete benissimo che questa volta non riuscirete a sfuggire. Tanto varrebbe arrendervi. Il risultato non cambierebbe comunque. Ma sarebbe meno… sgradevole per tutti._  
Quante volte avevano sentito parole simili? E non era neanche la prima che sarebbero potute essere vere. Solo… che adesso non sarebbero riusciti a smentirle.  
Ma comunque…  
–Non abbiamo _mai_ avuto un posto nostro– rispose. –Mai più, da quando _voi_… avete avuto bisogno di renderci vostri simili e vostri avversari. E almeno noi due… non abbiamo nessuno che ci rimpiangerà se non torniamo. Perciò fatevi avanti.

**I Cavalli**

Decine e decine di scagnozzi con una varietà di uniformi diverse. Probabilmente, quel che restava dei tirapiedi arruolati negli anni dalle varie organizzazioni e sette segrete… quella carne da cannone che di solito si manda contro il supereroe prima e dopo che si trasformi, giusto per far vedere quant'è _figo_ e intrattenerlo un po' in attesa che si presenti il mostro importante della puntata per lo scontro finale.  
Onde per cui…  
–…non è un po' un sottovalutare il nostro eroismo, mandarci ad aver cura di questi cocchi di mamma da mezza tacca?  
Con un salto acrobatico di ben venti centimetri da terra, un'aggraziata pallottola umana sollevò le gambe oltre l'altezza della pancia e poi atterrò con pieno didietro proprio sopra la testa di un altro uomo che si era buttato ad afferrarlo, atterrandolo. Là vicino, in una danza di specchi, altri dieci si mettevano fuori combattimento a vicenda nel tentativo di localizzare chi tra loro fosse il nemico, il quale infine mandò al tappeto l'ultimo con un ben assestato colpo di taglio al collo.  
–Su, fate i _bravi_ e andate a nanna! Dovreste ringraziare che siamo qui per _salvarvi_ e non per farvi fuori…  
–Ma quanti ce ne sono? Fare la comparsa dev'essere un lavoro ben retribuito di questi tempi, eh? Spero che abbiamo abbastanza corda per legarli tutti…  
–Fossi in te io penserei più ai loro capimostri, socio. Non mancano mai in una buona trama. Infatti… ecco che arrivano.  
–Heh. Come se potesse andare diversamente. No?  
Sembrava che in quel palazzo si fossero radunate tutte le creature mai comparse in una leggenda umana. Richiamate dal rumore, o forse solo inviate da capi che sorvegliavano ogni mossa degli intrusi, sciamavano verso di loro correndo su zampe felpate o fluttuando nell'aria, senza che avessero visto porte aprirsi per lasciarle passare. Lupi mannari, pelosi uomini–bestia o deformità simili agli orchi delle leggende… e fuochi fatui, sfere di luce elettrica e fiamme levitanti, viscidi cadaveri ambulanti mangiatori di carne umana che avanzavano a braccia tese e passo impedito, gemendo come nei peggiori film horror del dopoguerra.  
Si ritrovarono accerchiati quasi prima di poter fare un movimento. Non che avrebbero _voluto_ fuggire senza combattere. O che potessero farlo, con così tanti prigionieri a cui badare.  
–Tu che dici… non si preoccuperebbero di far fuori questi poveri fessi insieme a noi, anche se sono dei loro, immagino?  
–_Io_ non mi preoccuperei di che fine facessero gli scarti di cucina.  
–Ecco, appunto.  
Una cortina di fiamme rosso–dorate spuntò dal pavimento tra gli attaccanti e gli attaccati, alimentandosi da sola senza alcun combustibile. I mostri animali si ritrassero alla sua vista e indietreggiarono, chiedendosi in confusione cosa fare. I non morti cercarono di attraversarla, e gli stracci che indossavano presero fuoco al contatto… uscirono dall'altra parte trasformati in torce mezzo carbonizzate, con un gemito appena più spettrale e acuto nella voce. Qualcuno cadde, terminando di bruciare al suolo. Altri continuarono ad avanzare.  
Gli elementali non se ne preoccuparono affatto. Sbucarono semplicemente intatti attraverso la barriera e cercarono di colpire.  
E quindi… rimase solo da rispondere colpo su colpo.  
–A parte tutto… prima non mi è venuto in mente di chiederlo, ma _come_ si suppone che troviamo una via d'uscita da qui, se pure dovessimo restare vivi? E per di più con tutta questa zavorra alle calcagna?  
–Pensaci quando sarà il momento! Adesso è meglio concentrarsi sul _restare vivi_!  
–Perché, è _mai_ stato diverso? UACK!– Uno zombi per poco non aveva mandato il polemico ad esibirsi per un pubblico di angioletti. Cercò di focalizzarsi sullo scontro presente, mentre assumeva per istinto lo stesso aspetto e gli stessi poteri del nemico. Ma non era facile come aveva pensato. Stava scoprendo… che nel cambiare forma, i pensieri tendevano a sfuggirgli come se facesse sua anche la mentalità di chi imitava. Come se la mente diventasse fluida e mutevole quanto il corpo.  
Combattere per restare in vita… che altro avevano fatto fino adesso? E c'erano riusciti anche bene, se era per questo. Meno bene avevano raggiunto altri scopi. Lottare per la pace, avevano detto un tempo. Fino al giorno in cui non sarà più necessario. Ma quel giorno non voleva saperne di arrivare… e a questo punto, non sarebbe più arrivato. Il mondo sarebbe saltato in aria a causa della stupidità del genere umano. Come previsto. Del resto, lo avevano sempre saputo, anche se facevano finta di no… per una battaglia che vinci, ne perdi trenta. Per una guerra che fermi, ne scoppieranno altre… e non era una cosa da ridere. Tutto avrebbe continuato semplicemente a ripetersi fino all'estinzione. Le stesse facce da una parte e dall'altra, le stesse convinzioni, le stesse parti da recitare. Su una cosa il Conte, nella sua follia, aveva ragione… _aveva ragione_?… L'unico modo per finirla era che si estinguesse l'intero genere umano… e allora perché continuare a lottare inutilmente? Solo perché erano degli incredibili, cocciuti testardi…  
–Perché portarci dietro questi qui… che non conosciamo nemmeno… va bene salvarci noi, ma in fondo l'hanno scelto loro di unirsi ai cattivi… se la sono _cercata_…  
–COSA stai dicendo?!  
–Uh… no…– Sbatté le palpebre e tornò a schiarirglisi la vista. –No… hai ragione… nulla!  
Diede il colpo di grazia ad un mannaro mandandolo a picchiare di testa contro la parete opposta. Si fermò un attimo prima di occuparsi del successivo, lanciando un'occhiata in tralice al socio circondato da uno sciame di entità incorporee volanti come da zanzare infuriate. Che si avventavano cercando di pungere.  
Ma l'ometto non si scomponeva affatto. _Afferrò_ semplicemente due sfere di fulmini a mezz'aria a mani nude facendole cozzare l'una contro l'altra ed esplodere senza alcun suono. Dopodiché prese fiato e si girò in un mezzo arco soffiando, _bruciando_ le stesse creature del fuoco che ricaddero a terra spegnendosi come farfalle avvicinatesi troppo a una candela.  
Nessuno doveva avergli parlato del concetto di paradosso e di impossibile. E probabilmente non era il momento migliore per spiegarglielo. Del resto, quando _mai_ qualcuno di loro se ne sarebbe preoccupato?  
Meglio non distrarsi, comunque. Il muro di fuoco si era abbassato. Alcuni licantropi stavano cominciando ad entrare. Cambiò la parte inferiore del corpo in una coda di sirena gigante, assestando loro un umido schiaffone contundente… poi in una gabbia con sbarre, intrappolandone alcuni impotenti. Fortunatamente non c'erano più limiti all'accrescimento della sua massa. Ma adesso una specie di ciclope vestito di pelli e armato di clava intendeva afferrargli la gola.  
Ricambiò istintivamente il favore mutando torso e braccia a sua somiglianza e lanciando lo stesso urlo rauco mentre lo agguantava. –Ehi? Quando hai finito con la _disinfestazione_… qua non mi dispiacerebbe un po' d'aiuto!  
–…Eh?  
Il suo tono aveva _qualcosa che non andava_. I fuochi fatui e le fiammelle volanti si erano dissolti… lasciando a terra dei frammenti scintillanti. Cristalli… o forse gemme o oro?… Una mano grassoccia si stava allungando lentamente a toccarli…  
–Ehi! _Fermo_!  
–Come?… Uh… sì… certo… lo so, ma… luccicano _tanto_…  
In ogni punto in cui uno dei mostriciattoli era scomparso, erano disseminati detriti preziosi su tutto il pavimento. Gli ultimi si stavano autodistruggendo da soli a mezz'aria, lasciando cadere una pioggerellina di gioielli tintinnanti. Sembrava di trovarsi in una miniera favolosa… che non avrebbe potuto non tentare qualsiasi _nano_ degno di tale nome.  
–Uh–oh…  
–…Chi avrebbe creduto che andassero in giro con il borsellino pieno in tasca?… Chissà se hanno _tutti_ qualcosa?… Sai quanti quintali di impasto potrei comprarci con…  
Decisamente le pietre che stava per afferrare avevano uno scintillio _un po' troppo_ sanguigno…  
–Accidentaccio! _Sveglia_, razza di pallottola avariata! Lo _sai_ che è una trappola! Tu sei già passato attraverso tutto questo! L'hai superato! Ti prego, non dirmi che ti ho perduto… _unh_… sono _io_ che non supererò i prossimi dieci minuti se non mi dai una mano!  
Già superato…  
La mano si bloccò. Appena in tempo. Qualcosa come delle _fauci_ fatte di sangue scattarono dai gioielli serrandosi a mo' di tagliola e solidificandosi in una perfida prigione di ghiaccio rossastro. Attorno, tutti i residui scintillanti si stavano trasformando nello stesso modo. Senza l'avvertimento, ci avrebbe rimesso un arto.  
–Perbacco… grazie, amico… stavolta sono in debito…  
–Allora aumentami lo stipendio quando usciamo da qui! E adesso presto! Vieni a…  
_–Non dovresti davvero pensare agli altri quando TU STESSO stai rischiando la tua anima._  
Il ciclope si contorse. Divenne un fluido carnoso che _scorse_ nella presa dell'attore, sfuggendogli e ricomponendosi qualche passo più distante. In una forma che conosceva bene. Il dio Loki, scienziato del futuro… avvolto nel mantello azzurro e stellato del mago Prospero. Il volto aguzzo e sbilenco sghignazzava mentre raddrizzava il lungo corpo magro come un elastico.  
_–Rendiamo le cose un po' più interessanti. Tu puoi diventare qualsiasi cosa immagini… ma anch'io. E se diventi ME, come potrai alla lunga rimanere te stesso? Ti perderai… e ti corromperai da solo nello stesso atto di combattermi. Vediamo chi esaurirà per primo la sua fantasia, o mio rivale sul palcoscenico.  
–E tu?…– _In fondo alla sala, dietro le file di mostri che si aprivano lentamente, era comparso Shiva, stavolta nella sua forma di guerriero asceta, sorridente con i tre occhi puntati come diamanti sugli avversari. E dietro di lui si intravvedevano altre sagome dalle molte braccia, dai molti colori, dai volti animali, tutte armate, la luce che si rifletteva su denti candidi e aguzzi. _–Vale la pena di conservare la tua anima, o mio pari, nutritore e distruttore? Quanto può valere? Che prezzo le dai? Già mi hai combattuto e non hai potuto vincermi. Sono chiamato anche il Donatore e il Generoso. Forse queste ricchezze erano una trappola. Ma chi sa quante altre potrei dartene, se tu ti inchinassi… vogliamo scoprire chi sarà il primo a cedere e chi resisterà fino in fondo?_

_**Le loro volontà sono minate. Non c'è da stupirsi. Dopotutto, hanno scelto di essere solamente umani.  
Non possono resistermi così direttamente. Così da vicino. Non a lungo.  
La mia vittoria finale è iniziata.  
Tutti insieme, avrebbero avuto una possibilità. Ma non sono più al completo… e questa sarà la loro FINE. E dopo l'impudenza che hanno mostrato… ho intenzione di rendergliela più amara e totale possibile.  
Coraggio. Andiamo fino in fondo all'ultimo atto…**__  
Perché dovresti preoccuparti per gli altri? Cosa hanno mai fatto di buono per te tranne trascinarti nella loro rovina?  
Perché non dovresti distruggere tutto? Distruggere anche te stesso? Mettere fine al tuo dolore e al loro…  
Perché non dovresti lasciarti andare? Dare sfogo alla tua rabbia? Questi ingrati meritano forse che tu ti trattenga?  
Perché non dovresti prenderti quello che vuoi? Chi ti darà ciò che ti spetta, altrimenti? Chi riconoscerà i tuoi meriti?  
Perché dovresti continuare a lottare? Perché non arrenderti? In fondo, non puoi vincere veramente… né perdere davvero…  
Perché dovresti resistere? A che scopo farti del male da solo? Non te ne hanno già fatto abbastanza gli altri?  
Perché…_


	41. Summa Theologica (2)

**Summa Theologica (2)**

**Il Re e la Regina**

_Perché lottare per salvare tutti? Perché non andare avanti da soli? Che diritto hanno di chiedervi di soffocare i vostri sentimenti…  
Perché non dimenticare ogni cosa, e vivere soltanto per il presente…_  
–…No.  
Correvano.  
Attraverso demoni deformi, serpenti a più teste, mostri cornuti della leggenda. Attraverso fauci e ali di pipistrello. Attraverso il buio. Verso il centro della ragnatela… il nido dei diavoli. Che li attirava irresistibilmente, come se si trovassero dentro un buco nero. Lo scontro verso cui tutto il tempo presente e futuro portava senza scampo.  
Correvano… attraverso il canto di sirena nella loro mente.  
_Perché non essere soltanto normali…  
Perché non poter vivere per il proprio cuore…  
Non salvare almeno quello che avete creato insieme…  
Non è forse innocente? Non deve sopravvivere… perché il futuro abbia luogo? Perché essere così egoisti da distruggere il futuro… il suo futuro…_  
Ed erano tutti pensieri giusti. Tutti pensieri veri…  
Proprio questo rendeva la battaglia così dolorosa.  
Lo sapevano. Ma avevano già dato una risposta…  
Correvano.  
Fino a quando non ci fu più una meta verso cui correre.  
_–Allora, visto che lo volete, benvenuti alla vostra fine._  
La sala era enorme. Forse troppo anche per essere stata ricavata in un edificio di quelle dimensioni. Probabilmente lo spazio all'interno era distorto da qualche artificio tecnologico. La luce che la illuminava era abbagliante, ammiccante, stroboscopica. Intorno, le pareti erano rivestiti di pannelli e macchinari… difficile dire se quello fosse davvero Omega, se Zeus fosse presente di persona in quel luogo, oppure no.  
Ma le figure colossali che incombevano davanti a loro, riempiendo tutto … erano ben più urgenti e reali.  
Draghi. Idoli. Giganti, mostri dalle cento braccia, diavoli ardenti armati di fruste… tutti i più pericolosi e orribili mostri di ogni mitologia, di ogni sogno dell'uomo. Gocciolanti veleno, trasudanti fiamme e fumo. Non un pantheon… il _pandemonio_.  
Tutto contro due esseri minuscoli, potenti ma fragili… tutto contro di loro.  
Non c'era possibilità di vincere… non c'era possibilità di uscirne vivi.  
E davanti a tutti… la statua gigante di Rapa Nui. In qualche modo ancor più enorme delle altre creature, sovrastandole tutte con l'inespressiva testa squadrata, dalla fissità pietrosa… su cui stava posata l'imagine trasparente della dea nelle sue sfolgoranti vesti imperiali, che li fissava con trionfanti occhi malvagi, quasi leccandosi le labbra perfette. Un robot, forse… o forse un costrutto dalla tecnologia così avanzata da sembrare _mistica_… in cui la sua essenza aveva trovato rifugio quando il corpo era stato spezzato. E attraverso il quale poteva ancora esercitare tutti i suoi poteri… e proiettare l'apparenza della bellezza perduta.  
_–Potreste ancora chiedere pietà. Avete sofferto tanto. Non solo in questa battaglia, ma per quasi cinquant'anni… per tutta una vita. E cosa avete ottenuto con questo? Perché soffrire ancora? La guerra è finita. Non solo per voi, ma per l'intero genere umano. Credevate di poter davvero guadagnare del tempo ingannandoci? Credevate che il nostro numero non fosse sufficiente per affrontarvi? L'ultima resistenza dei mortali è patetica quanto il vostro tentativo. I vostri compagni stanno cedendo. E tra poco morirete tutti._  
Lo sapevano. L'avevano sempre saputo.  
Se fossero caduti qui… se fossero caduti _tutti_… forse i nemici non sarebbero mai esistiti, e allora almeno un tale sacrificio sarebbe servito a qualcosa. O forse no. Forse il piano di Zeus avrebbe avuto successo e il passato e il futuro avrebbero perso ogni significato. Ma che fosse inutile o meno… cos'altro potevano fare ormai, se non combattere fino alla fine?  
_–Potreste ancora andarvene. Rimanere gli ultimi. Insieme, in un giardino del caos. Meglio di niente, se non si può avere l'Eden._  
Il riso maligno diceva chiaramente quanto fosse sarcastica quell'offerta. E quindi quanto amara quella falsa speranza. Perché la luminosa signora _sapeva_ che non avrebbero accettato.  
–Da soli… senza gli altri…  
–…anche l'Eden per noi sarebbe solamente cenere.  
_–Allora diventate cenere. Qui per mano mia, amore adorato._  
Il primo raggio violento partì dagli occhi della statua tracciando una riga carbonizzata sul pavimento. Lo evitarono saltando in direzioni diverse, mentre tutti gli altri mostri e dei gridavano preparando le loro armi a colpire.  
_–Grazie di aver resistito fino a qui. Non sai quanto sono felice… di poter mantenere la promessa che ti avevo fatto._

Un lampo.  
Mille pugnali comparvero nell'aria, lame luminose composte di pura energia letale. Schizzarono in mille traiettorie diverse, parecchi conficcandosi nei corpi dei soldati, facendoli cadere a terra dolcemente, senza un suono. Nella tensione del combattimento, un angolo della mente del pistolero registrò che gliene importava sempre meno… molto meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto… maledizione… era agli sgoccioli… se solo…  
Ma i proiettili rimbalzarono sulle ossa e sulla ricca veste del dio Arawn. Come sui corpi degli altri esseri mitologici. Qui, accanto al loro creatore, erano in _vantaggio_… e le loro risa gli dissero che lo sapevano molto bene.  
Anche i dardi diretti contro il macchinario evaporarono contro una sorta di barriera invisibile, lasciandola scorgere per un momento alla luce dell'annichilazione. Uno scudo della stessa natura di quello esterno, forse? Era possibile che entrambi fossero generati dal macchinario stesso, o da qualcos'altro all'interno del palazzo?  
Un fendente di falce lo mancò per un pelo. Scartò a sinistra. –Ehi!– esclamò al socio. –Dobbiamo pensare a un'altra strategia! Se mi tiri _su_, forse possiamo…  
Ma l'altro non lo stava ascoltando. Stava ridendo. Sparando ad uno scagnozzo dopo l'altro, scaricando la sua arma contro il pettorale invulnerabile del dio della guerra di fronte a lui… e ridendo.  
_Accidenti… forse non sarò io… ad andarmene per primo…_

–Morire combattendo anziché amando? Morire così INAPPAGATI? Senza mai aver avuto ciò che realmente desideravate?  
Anche la dea rideva e rideva, mentre armi delle dimensioni di una casa scavavano profonde buche nel pavimento alla caccia di due minuscole formichine testarde e frenetiche, che continuavano a muoversi incessantemente schivandole. La statua gigante restava immobile, minacciosa e solenne, dirigendo col proprio influsso i movimenti di tutti i mostri che aveva intorno.  
_–Ancora con questa vostra ABNEGAZIONE. Che freddezza! Che IPOCRISIA! I sentimenti non dovrebbero vincere su tutto? Non dovrebbe essere il CUORE ad avere sempre ragione?_  
Era vero. Anche questo era vero.  
E non poteva essere più falso.  
Avevano cominciato tutti insieme. Erano andati avanti tutti insieme. Se non fossero stati insieme, nemmeno il sentimento che li univa sarebbe mai potuto nascere e crescere. E se non avessero pensato prima al genere umano… non avrebbe _meritato_ di esistere.  
Ed ora sarebbero sopravvissuti tutti… loro e il genere umano…  
…o non sarebbe sopravvissuto _nessuno_.  
Continuavano a lottare in silenzio, senza rispondere una parola.  
Potevano colpire i terminali incorporati nelle pareti? Se Omega era là… almeno lo avrebbero portato con sé. Ma non poteva essere così facile…  
E poi, il primo colpo andò a segno. Rumore di ossa spezzate e sistemi interni che si schiantavano. Un grido d'angoscia si perse nel rumore assordante di sottofondo.  
_–E credete che questo sia vero amore? Siete degli illusi! Non sapete NULLA!_

–Che… _ugh_… c'è, o dio degli inganni… tu non hai portato i tuoi colleghi ad aiutarti? Pensi di potermi sconfiggere da solo?  
_–E chi ha bisogno di colleghi? Chi ha bisogno di altri?–_ Loki sghignazzava. E nel frattempo, il suo volto, il suo corpo, i suoi abiti mutavano in continuazione come acqua. Muscoli possenti, capelli lunghi e fluenti, occhi penetranti sotto il cappuccio del viandante. _–La prima volta avevo fatto l'errore di affidarmi a un gruppo di attori inesperti. Ma a che mi servono… se IO stesso posso essere tutti gli dei del pantheon? Ti stiamo affrontando tutti. Tutti come un unico essere. E non è finita…_  
Lineamenti familiari comparvero nel maelstrom di facce e di corpi. L'avversario rabbrividì.  
_–Io posso essere anche tutti i tuoi AMICI. Avresti dei problemi a colpire le loro sembianze? Eppure sei stato tu a dire che un bravo attore conosce la differenza tra la maschera e il volto…_  
Un colpo di fioretto s'infilò tra il suo torace e il braccio. Il dio era tornato a copiare le sue fattezze. Il combattimento era diventato uno scontro tra fratelli… o un duello interiore.  
_–Io posso essere anche TE, come ben sai. Sarebbe meglio infierire contro te stesso? Forse sì, vero? La differenza è che io non DIVENTO te. Non ho bisogno di COMPRENDERTI per replicarti. Dicesti che essere disonesto mi rendeva un cattivo attore… forse però essere onesto rende TE vulnerabile. Ad ogni passo sei sempre più confuso. Cosa farai quando la tua mente ti sfuggirà e non saprai più chi è l'avversario e chi sei tu?_  
–Ngh…– Il tizio non aveva tutti i torti. Ma se non si può neanche più credere in _se stessi_… cosa rimane? –«Signore, sono stanco… tollerate la mia debolezza… la mia mente è turbata. Che il mio malessere… non vi rechi disturbo…» La Tempesta…  
Il mormorio, simile a una preghiera, raggiunse la mente annebbiata del suo socio, che ricordò vagamente di avere qualcosa da fare. Circondato dalle fiamme, si voltò con uno sforzo e vide due stregoni con spada e bacchetta magica, identici tra loro, fronteggiarsi… senza poter dire chi fosse quello che doveva _fermare_ e quale quello da _aiutare_. Filamenti… _scuri_… fuoriuscivano dai corpi, avvolgevano le gambe di entrambi legandoli… _collegandoli_…  
Questa _forse_ era una brutta cosa… –Ehi! Fesso! Riprenditi! Noi…  
Loro… cosa dovevano fare? Qualcosa… qualcosa che riguardava, forse, tutti quei tizi legati? Quei tizi…  
…con quelle armature _belle, lucide… luccicanti…_  
La dea Kalì cercò di fargli la sfumatura alta. Per poco non ci riuscì.  
_–Rischi di perdere la tua preziosa vita per salvare un altro?– _rise il signore del fuoco. _–Sei fin troppo generoso. Non dovresti pensare un po' più a te stesso? Chi lo farà, altrimenti? Anche questi poveracci, meritano forse la tua preoccupazione? Potrebbero avere altre belle cose. Cose che starebbero meglio a te che a loro. Dovresti solo ucciderli tutti per scoprirlo…_

–L'amore è DESIDERARE. L'amore è PRENDERE. Seguire il cuore… significa lasciarsi andare e dimenticare ogni altra cosa!  
Con un balzo, era stato raggiunto, sollevato. Lei stava saltando sorreggendolo tra la mischia gigantesca dei nemici, sforzandosi di evitarli e allo stesso tempo di valutare le sue condizioni. Un braccio gli pendeva inerte sul fianco, incapace di muoversi.  
–Sei…  
–Non… non è così grave… posso…  
Una mano gigantesca li schiaffeggiò a mezz'aria gettandoli nuovamente a terra. L'impatto fu durissimo. Rotolarono separandosi.  
_–Tradire la persona che ti ha dato tutto per una fiammata improvvisa. Tradire anche il tuo migliore amico nell'impeto della passione. Dimenticare il tuo dovere. Prendere l'oggetto del tuo desiderio, perché lo vuoi… quando lo vuoi… che sia d'accordo oppure no!_  
Un gigante stava per calpestarli. Si sforzarono di rimettersi in piedi. La luce brillò. La creatura esitò… ma solo per il tempo sufficiente a lasciarli sfuggire in salvo. Non erano esseri viventi… non era rimasta _abbastanza_ vita in loro… dovevano essere quasi del tutto marionette al servizio della loro signora… i più piccoli potevano essere neutralizzati, ma la maggior parte continuavano ad attaccare…  
_–Risentirti con chi ami perché non ti ricambia. Risentirti perché non vuole appartenerti. Risentirti se non si comporta come vuoi tu. Sacrificarti solo per poi poter pretendere qualcosa in cambio. Per accampare i tuoi diritti. Per PRENDERE, PRENDERE, PRENDERE! Il cuore è EGOISTA. È SUPERFICIALE. È ARROGANTE. È questo l'amore umano. Nient'altro che amore di se stessi. Siete così ingenui che fate tenerezza… meritate proprio che metta fine alle vostre sofferenze!_

–Scatenare il proprio istinto… liberarlo dalle catene della razionalità, e seguirlo senza farsi domande…– stava cantilenando nello stesso momento Enki, come una litania sacra. _–È sempre stato questo il desiderio più profondo dell'uomo. Ed anche la via per conseguire il maggior potere. Ma è anche ciò che costituisce il PECCATO degli uomini… e il motivo per cui sono stati condannati al diluvio._  
–E dovrebbe essere _ragionevole_? Ti rendi conto che è tutto un gigantesco paradosso? Se è così… allora non siete _voi stessi_ degni di essere puniti?  
_–Ah. Ma chi l'ha reso un paradosso, chiediti? Noi, o coloro che ci hanno giudicato? E perché dovremmo essere puniti per essere solo quello che siamo, in questo caso?_  
Stavano lottando a mezz'aria, nuotando nell'atmosfera pressurizzata e idratata che ormai riempiva l'intera zona. Questa volta, sembrava decisamente che il dio avesse una forma corporea, diversamente dal loro primo incontro… e le loro forze erano senz'altro pari. Ogni colpo che ciascuno dei due sferrava veniva prontamente ribattuto dall'altro senza causare che un minimo danno.  
–E allora…– ribatté, scagliandolo via da sé con la forza delle braccia, –_voi_ che diritto avete di punire a vostra volta l'uomo?  
Attorno a loro, captava con la coda dell'occhio la presenza degli altri numi… respiravano pesantemente, quasi tutti in attesa che lo scontro fosse finito per poter subentrare. E dietro di essi, come in un sogno fantastico, altre forme… grandi, pesanti e assurdamente agili e snelle nel semibuio circostante… grandi squali e leviatani, sirene e piovre giganti, mostri dell'immaginazione di uomini antichi e moderni, pronti a masticare a morte l'irriverente mortale che osasse uscire dalla battaglia vittorioso. Liquidi tonfi di pugni e spezzarsi di corpi alle sue spalle segnavano il punto in cui il suo compagno stava ancora combattendo. Ma senza dubbio si trovava in difficoltà quanto lui. Erano troppi… per quanto fossero forti, sarebbero stati loro i primi ad esaurirsi.  
Fisicamente, o mentalmente…  
Eppure… stava notando qualcosa. Il suo avversario si spostava sempre in modo da bloccargli la strada per la tromba dell'ascensore. Poteva voler dire che avevano ragione? Avrebbero arrecato loro realmente un danno seguendo quel piano? Se era così… c'era ancora…  
_–…Speranza, figlio mio? Lo credi davvero? Ah, certo. La speranza è L'ULTIMA a morire. Ma sei forse convinto di essere tu ad incarnarla… anche se combatti sotto il suo segno? Lascia che ti disilluda. La vostra speranza è morta. Ancor prima di nascere._  
Di nuovo quella sensazione di _dejà vu_. Di nuovo l'impressione che avrebbe capito tutto, non fosse stato… per quella massa scura nei suoi pensieri… come un'eccessiva pressione nel sangue…  
–I terrestri furono condannati… perché erano _divisi in due_…– mormorò con fatica. –Ma… non lo erano sempre stati. Avevano grandi poteri anche prima dell'incidente, anche se forse non così grandi… e allora… _cosa_ li ha scatenati? _Cosa_ ha causato lo…  
Qualcosa come l'impatto di un meteorite lo investì alla schiena, schiantandogliela. Finì a terra senza il fiato sufficiente per gridare. Lottò per respirare senza riuscirci. Doveva aver subito dei danni interni. Alzò faticosamente la testa… per vedere ciò che aveva temuto…  
Il gigante alzava le braccia al centro di un cerchio di dei e mostri, urlando di rabbia. Aveva deposto e dimenticato l'esplosivo. Aveva perso il controllo. La sua furia era stata liberata. Ora tutto ciò che riusciva a vedersi intorno erano nemici da distruggere… e non si chiedeva più perché lo stesse facendo. Né riusciva a distinguere tra loro e il proprio alleato.

_–La loro mente si spezza. La loro mente si scinde. È inevitabile che sia così… è la nostra essenza. La nostra inevitabile evoluzione._  
Le pistole sparavano invano contro i giganti. Per un nemico abbattuto, sembrava che cento sorgessero dal nulla al suo posto.  
Neanche l'ubiquità poteva servire contro una marea così sterminata di odio. Neanche attaccarne mille, duemila nello stesso momento…  
_–Combattere per quello che ami. Combattere per CONQUISTARE quello che ami, e poi per conservarlo. Odiare chi vorrebbe portartelo via. Godere dell'invidia e dell'impotenza di chi non c'è riuscito. Distruggere chi c'è riuscito. Odiare la cosa stessa che ami, se sfugge alla tua presa… distruggere la cosa stessa che ami, se non puoi possederla! È questa la verità. È questo l'istinto dell'essere umano. Inutile cercare di negarlo. La storia ne mostra innumerevoli esempi. Guerre, schiavitù, distruzione… tutto in nome dell'AMORE. Per questo siamo tutti corrotti… per questo sia voi che noi… MERITIAMO di essere annientati._  
La voce era solo lievemente incrinata. Lacrime nere scendevano sulle guance della dea come se sanguinasse lei stessa dall'interno a queste parole…

–Ah ah ah ah! Fatevi sotto, imbecilli! Mica male morire _divertendosi_!  
–Idiota… non allontanarti, o ci faranno fuori più in fretta! Ascoltami! Dobbiamo…  
–Lasciami in _pace_! Quando ti ho dato il permesso di dirmi cosa devo fare? Creperemo lo stesso, no? Fammi crepare a modo _mio_ allora!  
_Uh… l'ho… perso…  
Non resisterò ancora per molto…  
Ma forse… c'è ancora qualcosa che potrei fare. Se solo quello scudo si abbassasse…_  
Sentì vacillare le proprie forze.  
La falce colpì.  
Portandogli via una gamba di netto.  
Il dio dei morti gli stava sopra trionfante nel ghigno fisso del suo teschio.  
_È la fine? Bene…  
Ah ah ah… e allora… tanto vale… provarci…  
Vediamo se le vostre difese riescono a resistere a QUESTO…_  
Un interruttore interno scattò. Inosservato da tutti.  
E colui che l'aveva attivato si concesse un ghigno crudele. Perlomeno sarebbe morto anche lui a modo suo. Il modo migliore.  
_Uccidendo._

No… non c'è più… non c'è più speranza…  
Non respiro…  
Basta. Mi… mi arrendo…  
…O forse… un'ultima cosa…  
Alzò il braccio. Tremava troppo per prendere bene la mira.  
Ma non importava. Il suo bersaglio era troppo grande per correre il rischio di mancarlo.  
Sparò.  
Dritto nella schiena del suo migliore amico.

Il combattimento sembrava durare da un'eternità.  
Il suo braccio era sempre più pesante…  
Ma così, sembrava… anche quello del nemico.  
Del resto, erano uguali… erano la stessa cosa…  
O forse no? Uno lottava per conquistare. L'altro… per difendere…  
Ma difendere _cosa?  
La… la nostra supremazia… il nostro potere divino…  
No… la gente… il rispettabile pubblico… io…  
Io… quale dei due sono?…_  
Le spire di carne continuavano ad infittirsi, allacciandolo all'avversario. O forse non c'era mai stato un avversario… forse, fin dall'inizio, stava prendendosi a spadate da solo…  
Che senso aveva tutto questo… era stanco… stanco per due… perché non avrebbe dovuto…?  
–Già. Certo. In fin dei conti… perché non dovrei _prendermi_…  
Il suo socio aveva smesso di combattere. Sotto lo sguardo sorridente degli dei, si era voltato macchinalmente verso i prigionieri. Con l'arma alzata.  
E allora lo seppe.  
Poteva non essere certo di chi fosse _lui_… ma sapeva cosa _non_ era…  
Gridò abbandonando il duello. Gettandosi ad impedire la carneficina.  
E fu il suo errore fatale.  
Loki gli si gettò addosso alle spalle aprendo il proprio corpo come un mantello. Avviluppandolo. Mescolandosi con lui, finché non rimase una sola creatura mostruosa che rideva e piangeva allo stesso tempo con due voci.  
_–«Io non sono quel che sono»: Otello…_

Divisi… lacerati… egoisti…  
Ma questa… NON era la nostra essenza…  
Un virus che scinde la personalità…  
Qual è la sua origine?…  
–Ghah!  
La spada di un ecatonchiro squarciò lo scudo telecinetico ormai debole, affondando in profondità nella spalla e nel petto della ragazza.  
–No!– Lui l'afferrò con l'unico braccio buono che gli restava, cercando di coprirla con il suo corpo. Un ben misero scudo, di fronte a centinaia di mani stritolatrici tese…  
_–Potrei ancora salvarla, sai, mio caro. Potrei ancora salvarvi entrambi. Se rinunciaste per sempre l'uno all'altra._  
La guardarono inorriditi, ammutoliti, al di là del dolore.  
_–Ma no… non potete. Neanche per salvare ciò che dite di avere di più caro! Lo vedete… siete anche voi degli EGOISTI. Proprio come tutti. In fondo all'anima, pensate solamente al vostro piacere. E questo sarà la vostra SCONFITTA. Ormai siete già rimasti soli. Non mi resta che darvi il colpo di grazia._  
Non ce la facevano più. Non _potevano_ più farcela. Avevano completamente esaurito le energie. Il tempo era finito… e così lo spazio.  
Sarebbero morti qui. E soprattutto… sarebbero morti _fallendo_ il loro ultimo compito.  
E perdendo…  
_–Allora… vediamo, chi dei due uccido per primo? Non crederete che vi darò la soddisfazione di morire INSIEME._  
La donna rise più forte che mai, vedendo l'oltraggio negli occhi che la fissavano. _–Adesso mi odiate, vero? Coraggio. Odiatemi. Come IO vi odio. Come odia ogni essere umano. È normale. È quello che TUTTI noi abbiamo dentro, da sempre. Non abbiamo mai conosciuto altro… né voi… né io._  
Mai conosciuto altro…  
Mille vite, vissute tutte unicamente in nome di un bisogno inappagato… e in nome dell'odio…  
–Mi dispiace.  
I pugni e le lame colossali degli schiavi vibrarono in un tremito rispondendo al sussulto della loro padrona. _–Cosa?…_  
–È colpa mia. Sei stata usata… ti è stato fatto del male…– La voce di lui era faticosa, ma ferma. –Io non ne sapevo nulla. Ma… è a causa mia che è successo. Non avrei mai voluto che ti accadesse questo. Che tu rimanessi ferita così profondamente. Siamo stati _amici_, anche se per poco. Ti _rispettavo_. Non posso darti quel che desideri. Ma non ho mai voluto il tuo male… e non lo voglio _ora_.  
Chinò la testa. –Mi dispiace… di averti chiamata mostro… quando siamo _tutti_ vittime dello stesso folle. Fai quel che devi. Io non ti porterò rancore.  
E senza aggiungere altro, distolse lo sguardo verso colei che aveva accanto. Voleva che fossero per lei le sue ultime parole.  
_–…Ipocrita._  
Il diafano viso trasparente era pallidissimo, stranamente separato dalle proprie lacrime nel suo livore.  
_–Ipocrita… fino alla FINE…_  
La mano si sollevò. Cento pugni e spade si sollevarono in risposta, pronti a finire i due inermi.  
_–Non vuoi darmi neanche QUESTA soddisfazione… neanche il tuo ODIO potrò avere… e nemmeno in punto di morte… ebbene, allora… MUORI!_  
Avevano fatto tutto quanto era in loro potere. Non avevano niente di cui rimproverarsi. Anche se ciò non li consolava di quel che sarebbe accaduto al mondo per questo.  
Almeno… sembrava che la dea fosse talmente infuriata da aver dimenticato il suo ultimo crudele proposito. Così, anche loro avrebbero potuto mantenere una promessa.  
_Nello stesso momento._  
Si strinsero con forza la mano, mormorando l'una il nome dell'altro.

–GrrrrRRAAAAarrRGH!  
La scarica lo attraversò. Non gridò per il dolore.  
Per la sua pelle quel voltaggio era meno di una puntura di zanzara. Quella… _ridicola zanzara_… avrebbe dovuto saperlo! Tutti avrebbero dovuto saperlo! Non potevano ferirlo in quel modo. Eppure continuavano a provarci… come l'ultima volta…  
…l'ultima volta… che…  
…che lo avevano _usato_ e costretto a _scatenarsi contro i suoi amici…?_  
Il corpo massiccio si piegò bagnato da un sudore freddo.  
Lo stesso gelo, trasparente, lavò i suoi pensieri. _Questo_ era ciò che aveva temuto accadesse… e contro cui aveva creduto di essersi armato. Si era ingannato. Il bruciore al centro della sua schiena era una stella di ghiaccio.  
–Fratello…  
Era alle sue spalle, a terra, senza potersi muovere e respirando affannosamente. Ma gli rivolgeva un mezzo sorriso accennando col braccio che reggeva la pistola.  
–Ehilà… grandone… pare che abbia fatto bene a… a rifiutare di disperarmi ancora per un attimo… dopotutto…  
Era stato _lui_ a ridurlo così. Ricordava… ogni cosa.  
Un'ondata rovente tornò a sommergerlo. Ma stavolta d'ira contro _se stesso_. Contro chi gli aveva fatto fare questo. E di _vergogna_.  
Alle sue spalle, le creature di roccia e gli uomini pesce approfittarono del varco nella sua guardia per precipitarglisi addosso, e cercare di sopraffarlo.  
Grosso errore.  
Il suo primo pugno sbriciolò la testa di un golem. Il corpo seguì, come se la semplice onda d'urto del colpo lo avesse tramutato in sabbia.  
Il secondo sfondò la cassa toracica di un mostro marino. Il terzo demolì un altro golem. Era il suo potere sulla roccia a distruggerli dall'interno dopo la botta iniziale, e presto cominciò a propagarsi dall'uno all'altro riducendoli in polvere senza che neanche dovesse toccarli. Uno squalo volante gli conficcò profondamente i denti nel fianco, facendogli serrare la mascella… prima di essere afferrato e usato come frusta per schiacciare almeno una decina di suoi simili. La stessa energia degli animali mutati aumentava a dismisura la sua, fin quasi al punto da non riuscire a contenerla. Gridava mentre combatteva… di rabbia, di dolore e d'umiliazione per quel che era accaduto. E al di sopra di tutto, il riso sereno degli dei gli ricordava che tutto questo era comunque inutile. Che non avrebbe mai potuto vincere davvero.  
Perlomeno sarebbe morto ribellandosi… così come aveva giurato.  
Fece per avventarsi col pugno contro le spire di Quetzalcoatl, che spalancava la bocca in risposta…  
…poi, per qualche motivo, il riso rallentò come un giradischi rotto. E gli dei si _bloccarono_.  
Fermi. Immobili. Interrotti a metà di un gesto o di una parola… proprio come le icone che avevano visto nel loro sogno. Le altre creature rimasero sospese per un attimo col fiato mozzo di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
Lui sbatté le palpebre una sola volta. Non era opera _sua_. Chi poteva essere stato? Poi ne approfittò, e ignorando il dolore delle proprie ferite corse a sollevare la testa del compagno caduto, ancora disteso nello stesso punto.  
–Fratello… perdonami.  
–_Koff_… non preoccuparti… non è colpa tua… e comunque non mi hai inferto un danno letale. Non ancora, almeno. Perché… adesso è _questo_ che devo chiederti.  
Accennò con lo sguardo alle porte sbarrate dell'ascensore. –Non so cosa li abbia fermati. Forse… il loro _controllo centrale_ è stato danneggiato… forse qualcuno degli altri c'è riuscito. In ogni caso… questo ci dà una possibilità. Cercavano di tenerci lontani da lì. Significa che è davvero un punto vulnerabile. L'esplosivo…  
Il gigante cercò con gli occhi il punto dove aveva lasciato cadere il suo fardello. Bombe e ordigni sembravano ancora integri e funzionanti. –Devi portarlo tu– proseguì l'altro, con calma. –Io non riuscirei a muovermi abbastanza in fretta. Vai giù… fino alle fondamenta… se non c'è altro modo, forse l'impatto stesso sarà sufficiente a farlo detonare.  
Si guardarono dritti negli occhi. _Sapevano_ cosa significava questo.  
–Forse… gli altri… almeno alcuni di loro… riusciranno a scappare prima. Mi… mi… spiace.  
Lui non rispose se non con un grugnito. E un cenno d'assenso.  
In fondo era per questo che erano venuti. Giusto?  
–Vado.  
Si lanciò sul carico enorme, afferrandolo e tornando ad issarselo in spalla con un solo movimento. E caricò, in silenzio, verso le porte metalliche chiuse. Il tuono dei suoi passi faceva tremare le lastre del pavimento. Passato l'istante di sbigottimento, i mostri si riscossero e cercarono di inseguirlo e bloccarlo.  
Prima di essere schiacciati al suolo da una pressione dieci, cento volte superiore a quella massima di prima. Con le sue ultime forze, il guerriero caduto copriva l'avanzata del compagno sforzando il proprio potere come non aveva mai fatto, caricando l'aria di un peso che forse si trovava solo sul fondo degli oceani di Giove. Appiattendo anche se stesso al suolo insieme a loro, sentendo le costole e le vertebre finire di deformarsi e spezzarsi… ma senza fermarsi…  
–Coraggio, amico. Prego… che aveste ragione voi sul paradiso. Così, forse… ci ritroveremo… dall'altra parte.  
Lui era l'unico in grado di continuare a muoversi in quelle condizioni. Con un ultimo ruggito, sfondò le porte sbarrate e indistruttibili, precipitando nel buio pozzo vuoto. Aveva perso la sua battaglia privata, mentre l'altro l'aveva vinta. Negli ultimi istanti perlomeno sarebbe rimasto fedele a se stesso. Se anche avesse potuto resistere alla caduta… di certo l'esplosione l'avrebbe finito. Affrontò le tenebre con gli occhi spalancati.  
_Grande Spirito…  
Cerco forza, non per essere superiore ai miei fratelli,  
ma per combattere il mio più grande nemico: me stesso.  
Fa' che io sia sempre pronto a venire a te  
con mani pulite ed occhi diritti,  
così che quando la vita svanisce, come la luce al tramonto,  
il mio spirito possa venire a te senza vergogna._

–UNNNNNHHHHHHH!  
Sbatté con le spalle contro un alto pannello di metallo. Belve lo circondavano da tutte le parti… non solo i cavalli di Ares, ma i cervi giganti di Artemide, le aquile di Zeus, i cigni di Apollo ed altri ancora. Tutti in parte robotici, tutti dotati di armi più che letali ed insidiose. Aveva ricevuto più morsi e cornate ovunque di quante ne potesse contare. Probabilmente aveva tanto di quel veleno in corpo da non potersi reggere in piedi più di un'altra mezz'ora comunque…  
…e tutto questo era _esilarante_. Si sentiva come se fosse strafatto, e gli piaceva. Lui, che aveva sempre odiato le droghe. Sapeva anche da dove veniva la sensazione, ma non avrebbe potuto fregargliene di meno. Finalmente libero dal peso di tutti quei pensieri preoccupati… tornato ai giorni in cui tra la vita e la morte c'erano solo il lampo del suo coltello e la strada.  
Diavolo, che _sballo_ era!  
–Andiamo. Forza. Diamoci dentro. Ammettetelo… _gh_… non avreste potuto trovare di meglio del sottoscritto per trastullarvi alla fine del mondo. Non crederete che abbia paura? Andiamo all'inferno tutti insieme!  
Con un grido selvaggio, si gettò in avanti saltando e sferrando un calcio.  
In quel momento, Ares ebbe un tremito. Interruppe l'attacco piegandosi in avanti e afferrandosi la testa, mentre mormorava parole sconnesse. Sembrava che fosse in preda al dolore… o che stesse pregando.  
Il teppista non se ne accorse nemmeno. Sospingendosi con una folata supersonica, lo colse in pieno petto sfasciandogli l'armatura, danneggiandogli i sistemi. Il dio finì al tappeto e rimase a terra contorcendosi. Uno dopo l'altro, lo seguirono i suoi simili, improvvisamente e inspiegabilmente ridotti nelle stesse condizioni. Attorno all'aviatore si creò un ampio spazio libero prima che riatterrasse in un lieve vortice di fumo e polvere.  
–Ah ah ah! Non ve l'aspettavate, vero? Sono meglio io di Karate Kid! Forza, chi è il prossimo, branco di…  
L'improvvisa assenza di avversari gli raffreddò un po' i bollenti spiriti. Nessuno di loro accennava a rialzarsi. Sembravano tutti persi nella propria agonia privata. Gli animali mostruosi scalpitavano confusi, in mancanza di ordini dai loro padroni. Contemporaneamente… udì lo _scoppio_. Tutto il palazzo cominciò a tremare con intensità crescente.  
Un filo di pensiero logico si fece strada nella sua euforia, inducendolo a guardarsi intorno per controllare la situazione. E vide… mutilato… strisciante al suolo… di fronte ad una falce arrestatasi per qualche motivo… un altro… con un sorriso freddo quanto il sudore in volto.  
Ah, già… qui non c'era venuto con _qualcuno_?…  
Senza sapere precisamente il motivo, si avvicinò.  
–Ehi, fesso. Non mi sembri messo bene, uh? Potrebbe servirti una _mano_?  
Arawn scuoteva il capo scheletrico, cercando di recuperare la consapevolezza. Superando il dolore di essere a pezzi, l'uomo arrovesciò la testa a guardare il compagno di sotto in su. –E perché no… ma bene… _adesso_ ti fai vivo… non credevo che ci avresti messo tanto… ma meglio che niente. Forza… finché sono fermi, tirami su… trascinami più vicino a quell'aggeggio.  
–Cosa fai, prendi in giro?– Ma obbedì, chinandosi e sollevandolo per le braccia. –E comunque a che servirebbe? Non c'è una barriera intorno a quel coso?  
–Non te ne sei accorto, eh? Me l'aspettavo… La barriera si è dissolta proprio adesso… con quell'esplosione. I ragazzi devono aver avuto successo… sta per crollare tutto. Ma probabilmente questi fessi riuscirebbero a sopravvivere anche ad un quartiere intero sulla testa. Scommetto, però… che neanche loro possono resistere a un bombardamento nucleare a distanza ravvicinata dall'esterno… e _dall'interno_.  
–Vuoi dire…  
–Già.– Lottando per non svenire, il teutonico si lasciò appoggiare contro una paratia dell'immenso ripetitore pulsante. Era, se possibile, più pallido in volto di quanto fosse mai stato. –L'avevo detto che non bisognava cercare di guardare nel mio _cuore_, uh? Perché in pochi sanno cosa c'è _dentro_. Quante volte… sono stato tentato davvero di usarla, in questi anni? Forse non più di un paio. Ma questa sarà quella buona. Se lo scudo esterno non è già caduto, cadrà adesso quando questo affare salterà in aria. E anche loro andranno tutti dove si meritano. Compreso me, certo. Il modo giusto di andarmene… per un par mio.  
–Ehi…– il rosso si raddrizzò, con tono petulante. –Non vorrai mica coinvolgere anche _me_ nei tuoi suicidi, _eh_? Quando mai puoi pretendere di _darmi ordini_…  
–E chi te ne sta dando, idiota? Vattene. Scappa. Parlavo solo di me, non di te. Apri le alucce e fila prima che finisca il conto alla rovescia. E magari cerca di raccattare qualcuno degli altri mentre te ne vai, se puoi. Mica voglio che l'ultima cosa che vedo sia il tuo brutto muso.  
L'altro esitò per un attimo. –ALLORA?– urlò l'arsenale umano con tutta la voce che gli restava. –Ti sei INCANTATO? Vai VIA, ho detto!  
Paonazzo in volto come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo, il volatile girò sui tacchi e decollò, allontanandosi nel buio con un botto violento. –Come vuoi! Chi se ne frega di te e di tutti, comunque!  
Bene.  
Con un po' di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a mettersi in salvo. Almeno quell'effetto rimescola–cervello qualcosa di buono l'aveva fatto.  
Ascoltò nel silenzio il ticchettio ritmico del timer incorporato. Dei e mostri sembravano iniziare a riprendersi. Con un ultimo sforzo, creò nell'aria una barriera di mine per tenerli occupati quando avessero attaccato di nuovo. Gli serviva solo un minuto.  
Nel frattempo, l'altro sfrecciava lungo i corridoi, masticandosi l'orgoglio ferito. Come si _permetteva_ quell'arrogante di parlargli _così_! Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere! Se ne andava per i fatti suoi e lo lasciava solo, ecco! Non si sarebbe fatto trattare in quel modo dopo tutte le volte che avevano… avevano…  
_Combattuto insieme…_  
Un boom sonico segnò l'arrestarsi improvviso della corrente d'aria. Un altro la sua improvvisa inversione.  
La luce della sala si avvicinò rapida come la fine di un tunnel… dove fatati mostri celtici stavano iniziando a sfondare lo sbarramento, mentre i loro padroni divini riprendevano le forze e si raddrizzavano. All'uomo ferito le forze non bastavano più per rigenerare gli ordigni con la stessa rapidità delle esplosioni. Entro pochissimo lo avrebbero raggiunto e avrebbero impedito la detonazione uccidendolo prima.  
Qualcosa come un proiettile perforò la zona minata, incurante delle schegge che lo investivano. Si parò davanti al moribondo, sparando a tutti quelli che l'avevano già superata. Proteggendo gli ultimi istanti che servivano alla bomba.  
–Deficiente… _perché_ sei tornato?!  
–Perché tu sei stato più forte di me… e non posso andarmene all'altro mondo pensando che mi hai _battuto_, fesso! Non sarebbe da me!– Si voltò per un attimo scoprendo i denti in un ghigno tirato. –E poi… posso aver dimenticato il motivo per cui combattiamo… ma una cosa non cambia. Nessuno dovrebbe morire _da solo_.  
–…Ma tu guarda se mi doveva capitare uno stupido del genere. A quanto pare mi toccherà proprio saltare in aria in tua compagnia, eh? Sono davvero sfortunato…  
–Scusa se non sono Marlene Dietrich, bello.  
E mentre si sorridevano a vicenda, il contatore emise un piccolo scatto raggiungendo lo zero.

–Ah ah… ah ah ah… _AH AH AH AH_…  
Tanti parlano di ridere follemente senza sapere cosa significhi davvero. Così come parlano di altre cose senza conoscerle. Una _vera_ risata folle non assomiglia affatto a quella cosa ridicola che si sente in bocca ai cattivi dei cartoni animati, e ti fa chiedere se per caso non l'hanno imparata a scuola… e come fanno a crederci davvero. Una risata folle degna di questo nome ti fa accapponare la pelle, ti fa desiderare di tornare ad essere un piccolo roditore non evoluto e potertene scappare di corsa nel tuo buchino ad aspettare che passi. Vibra nel petto prima che nella gola, e prima ancora nel midollo delle ossa e nella volontà. Richiede anni di studio… oppure un'autentica pazzia omicida. E _questo_ non era neanche ridere follemente.  
Era ridere come se _ne andasse della propria vita_.  
Il mostro sembrava avere due corpi in uno. Ognuna delle due facce, delle teste era presente nello stesso momento, con la medesima espressione, a volte prevalendo l'una sull'altra, entrambe gocciolando bava dalla bocca, fissandosi le mani difformi con occhi non del tutto presenti. E un piccolo, impotente uomo con le mani cariche di carabattole e cose raccattate in giro, preziose o no, osservava la scena tremante con la mente costernata e non meno confusa.  
Quello era il suo amico… o lo _era stato_… doveva _aiutarlo_…  
Abbassò a sua volta lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.  
Ma… si sarebbe fatto _uccidere_… o peggio, avrebbe _perso le sue cose_…  
Gli dei dell'India ridevano di fronte all'impresa compiuta da Loki e al suo atteggiamento, soddisfatti.  
_–Ben fatto, fratello. Così termina l'impresa di questi due. Ogni essere umano, del resto, è fatto solo per essere assimilato. Adesso finisci anche costui, così che possiamo tornare a far rapporto alla nostra signora._  
Freddo…  
Non riusciva a sentire altro, mentre gli occhi insani si voltavano nella sua direzione.  
Dimentico del proprio potere, senza neanche pensare a usare il fuoco, girò solo le spalle cercando freneticamente di scappare come il povero, patetico ometto che era sempre stato. Oggetti gli cadevano dalle mani ed inciampava cercando di raccoglierli… tra le risa cordiali di scherno dei nemici. Andò a seppellirsi tra un apparecchio elettronico e il muro, con le braccia sopra la testa, tremando vergognosamente e disperatamente.  
Alla fine, sarebbe morto come un codardo. Come un piccolo codardo traditore. E non poteva farci niente.  
_–Fratello…_  
Poi udì la voce alterata di Shiva fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
_–…COSA stai facendo?!_  
Gli dei stavano vociando con un nuovo accento: di _terrore_. Sollevò appena gli occhi al di sopra del bordo per vedere la doppia creatura, il corpo allargato come quello di una razza, piombare addosso ad uno dopo l'altro, inghiottirli mentre scalciavano urlanti e cercavano di liberarsi, assorbendoli nella propria massa. Sembrava che l'unione con un altro mutaforma avesse aumentato il suo potere a dismisura. Ad ogni vittima catturata, diventava sempre più grande… più informe… e più famelica. Fino a ridursi a nulla più di una massa di protoplasma incontrollata, che riempiva tutta la stanza.  
_–Tu… ci TRADISCI in questo modo?!  
–Tradirvi? E in che modo MAI, fratello mio? Ho solo scoperto che l'unione mi piace più ancora di quanto credessi. In fondo… non è ciò che tutti volevamo fin dall'inizio? Se posso essere tutti gli dei del MIO pantheon, perché non potrei essere anche tutti voi… e tanti altri? Perché dovrebbe esserci bisogno di più di un UNICO dio? Non te la prendere…_  
Il signore delle fiamme era rimasto solo di fronte all'ameba schiumante. E non aveva più un posto dove indietreggiare.  
_–…l'hai detto anche tu, no? Chi assimila… poi sarà a sua volta assimilato!_  
Un'ondata di carne molliccia.  
Poi, più nulla.  
Soltanto la terribile creatura… che adesso stava sollevandosi in un picco e una cresta verso il soffitto… guardando il tappo infrattato e terrorizzato con occhi terribilmente simili a quelli del suo compagno.  
Lui indietreggiò scivolando coi piedi contro il muro, facendo cadere tutto il resto. –Aaaaah! NON MI MANGIARE! Per carità NON MI MANGIAREEEE!  
_–Mangiarti? E perché? Non voglio_ mica farmi venire il mal di stomaco… eh eh eh…  
Il cuoco sbatté le palpebre udendo quella voce. Si alzò in piedi quasi assente. –Tu…  
–T–tranquillo, socio…– Con fatica, la massa stava ricomponendo una faccia, un corpo riconoscibile, pur continuando a tremolare nella rigonfia parte posteriore. –Mi costa un bello sforzo… ma… «Riccardo ama Riccardo: cioè, io sono io»: Riccardo III. Come avevo detto a quel bel tomo… ciò che fa un vero attore… è _ricordare sempre_ chi si è dietro la maschera.  
Ci voleva una vera pazzia omicida per ridere in quel modo… oppure… anni e anni di studio.  
Lentamente, uscì dal suo buco vedendo l'amico sudare freddo. –Sono tutti qui dentro… si stanno ribellando… ma credo di riuscire a tenerli a bada per un po' prima che mi squarcino per uscire fuori… anche se… credo non ci resti più molto tempo.  
Nel loro angolo, i prigionieri legati erano ancora là, troppo spaventati perfino per parlare. Già. Non erano stati uccisi, né assorbiti… L'altro non ci aveva fatto caso, spaventato com'era a sua volta. Ora però… finalmente si sentiva rientrato in se stesso. Anche se non per merito _suo_.  
Si leccò le labbra. –Ho… fatto proprio una _magra_ figura, eh?  
–N–non rimproverarti… c'è mancato poco che non succedesse anche a me. È pura fortuna… se sono riuscito a mantenere il controllo. E qualcosa deve averli indeboliti, altrimenti non avrei nemmeno potuto tentare questo trucco. Ma ormai mi sa che conta poco. Hai sentito quell'esplosione, poco fa? A quanto pare… i nostri amici ce l'hanno fatta.  
Il pavimento oscillava sotto i loro piedi. Le pareti tremavano. Il boato interno e quelli esterni si facevano sempre più forti… e crepe stavano formandosi ovunque. –A questo posto restano pochi minuti… e noi… non siamo riusciti a completare la missione. Non abbiamo portato questi poveracci in salvo. Be', abbiamo fatto del nostro _meglio_… anche se… per loro non è che cambi molto…  
–Huh.– Mosse la testa in un cenno d'assenso, una, due, più volte. –Ma forse anche no. Sai qual è il mio motto. Finché c'è _vita_… c'è una via di scampo.  
Strinse le mani davanti a sé serrando gli occhi, come quando diceva di tentare un gioco di prestigio o un trucco ninja. E sudore gelido cominciò ad apparire anche sul suo volto.  
Le fiamme divamparono. In ogni angolo del piano. Arrampicandosi in alto sulle pareti, quasi a lambirle, consumando i detriti abbandonati a terra. Davanti al loro evocatore, si riunirono saltando in getti rossi e dorati da ogni lato, formando un cerchio che prese a ruotare sempre più rapido… fino a quando al suo interno non si creò come un turbine. Un tunnel di fuoco, in fondo al quale c'era il buio.  
–Cos'è quella roba?…  
–Sono l'artista della fuga… no? È sempre stata la mia specialità… non chiedermi come funziona perché non saprei spiegartelo… ma se posso scavare un buco nel terreno… be', posso farlo anche nello _spazio_. Slegali, se ce la fai. Facceli passare dentro… sbucheranno in un posto sicuro… se in questo vecchio pazzo mondo ce n'è ancora uno.  
Non c'era molto da discutere. –Non riesco più a muovermi molto… ma p–proverò.– Un braccio lungo come un tentacolo si estese dal corpo grottesco, terminando in un paio di forbici che tagliarono le corde. I soldati erano spaventati da loro quanto dal salto nel buio che avevano davanti… ma inaspettatamente, avevano abbastanza intelligenza da essere _ancor più_ spaventati all'idea di morire sotto le macerie del palazzo. Spinti da una specie di paletta gigante per la polvere, uno dopo l'altro saltarono nel vortice tenendo le mani sopra la testa, senza una parola, esitando, e scomparvero.  
–E p–prego, eh? Scusate se vi abbiamo salvato la vita! Niente di nuovo sotto il sole…– Esausto per la lotta dentro di sé, l'attore fece rientrare i propri arti alla base. I _suoi_ prigionieri dovevano stare riprendendo le forze… si sentiva lacerare. –Fai presto… vai anche tu… io non ho la forza di fare altro… p–porta i miei saluti a mia nonna.  
L'ometto lasciò ricadere le braccia. Il cerchio di fuoco scomparve. Con tutta la calma del mondo, estrasse di tasca la lunga pipa e l'accese ad uno dei falò onnipresenti, dando un lungo tiro e poi sbuffando mentre si sedeva su un grosso pezzo di pietra staccatosi da un muro. –Grazie. Ma passo.  
–Cosa?… N–non fare l'idiota… più di quanto tu lo sia già… non devi… dimostrare niente.  
–No, certo che no. Ci mancherebbe. Però tu stai facendo molta fatica a tenere tutti quegli dei rinchiusi dentro il tuo corpo, vero? Se si liberassero prima che qui andasse tutto distrutto… forse riuscirebbero ancora a salvarsi, o a riprendere quei disgraziati scappati. Perciò resterò qui per aiutarti. Se dovessero evadere… li brucio. Non replicare, lo sai che è necessario.– Batté la cenere fuori dal fornelletto. –E poi… è troppo pesante gestire un locale… o una vita… senza un cameriere da prendere in giro. Specie uno come te. Che ora come sempre, si è dimostrato un uomo molto migliore del sottoscritto.  
Armeggiò nelle proprie tasche e tirò fuori due lunghi stecchi di legno e una confezione di plastica. –Non viaggio mai senza uno spuntino sottomano. Che ne dici… ci facciamo l'ultima salsiccia? Dopotutto non sappiamo quanto ci resta.  
Dopo qualche istante, il pelato scrollò lentamente la testa, sforzandosi di ridere. –Ah ah ah… con te è inutile discutere, vero? Avanti… passa qua quella roba. P–perlomeno… non dovrò più _sopportare_ le tue angherie. O le tue battute da dilettante.  
–Non è detto, non è detto. Potrei romperti le scatole anche all'altro mondo.  
–Francamente, ci spero.  
Cadde il silenzio per pochi secondi. Eccetto per il rombo crescente e lo sfrigolio delle salsicce.  
–Allora… niente più citazioni da parte tua?  
Gli occhi a palla si arrovesciarono cercando qualcosa di adatto e trovandolo. –Che ne dici di questo…  
_«Or non ho più  
spiriti per impormi, arte per incantare,  
e la mia fine è la disperazione,  
se non mi sia sollievo la preghiera,  
che col suo acume penetra pietà stessa  
e libera da ogni colpa commessa.  
Come voi dei vostri crimini vorreste esser perdonati,  
così io sia assolto dalla vostra indulgenza»…_  
La Tempesta…

Mormorarono l'uno il nome dell'altra…  
E la mano si arrestò.  
–Fermati… no…  
Spalancarono gli occhi. Le braccia e le armi di tutti i mostri si erano fermate a mezz'aria, trattenute dalla stessa volontà che le aveva spinte fino a poco prima.  
Così in tutto il palazzo, nel mezzo di tutte le battaglie, gli dei, collegati alla mente della loro sovrana, si contorcevano e rallentavano presi tra due fuochi, in una stretta contraddittoria.  
E l'immagine illusoria in cima alla statua si piegava in due afferrandosi la testa, mentre il suo ricettacolo iniziava ad emettere un'immensa luce.  
_–Unh… MALEDETTA…_  
–Non ti permetterò… non ti permetterò più di fare del male… basta!  
La dea stava parlando di nuovo con due voci. La sua coscienza umana, sopita per tutto quel tempo, intrappolata impotente nel dolore della sua voce e nelle sue lacrime, erompeva adesso inarrestabile e si opponeva a lei rivolgendole contro i suoi stessi poteri.  
Dagli occhi della statua partirono raggi letali. Colpirono uno dopo l'altro i giganti e i colossi, polverizzandoli tra urla di dolore e gemiti offesi.  
E lo stesso grido di strazio di lei ad ogni nuovo colpo diventava sempre più forte e lacerante.  
–Si sta…  
–Si sta… _uccidendo_…  
Sangue colava dagli occhi dell'immagine, colava dalla sua bocca sulle vesti splendenti, riflettendo la tortura interiore dello spirito. Senza dubbio al suo corpo già ferito, racchiuso nella pietra, doveva stare accadendo ben di peggio…  
_–Smettila… smettila! Non sai cosa stai facendo! In questo modo MORIREMO TUTTE E DUE!_  
–Lo so benissimo… invece… credevi che fossi debole, non è vero? Ma in tutto questo tempo ho osservato. Ho imparato. Ho raccolto le forze… ed ora… posso usare i tuoi poteri proprio come te! Se devo morire, bene… lo _accetto_… ma almeno… ti impedirò di usare il mio corpo e la mia mente a tuo piacimento… per ferire chi mi è _caro_!  
I colpi luminosi distruggevano i macchinari alle pareti. Facevano crollare le mura stesse. Tutto ciò che avevano intorno veniva consumato dalla furia lancinante dello scontro come dalla fusione di un sole.  
Due gemelle identiche ma di segno contrario… di potenza equivalente… scatenate l'una contro l'altra… come…  
–No!  
Lui non seppe dove avesse trovato le forze. Balzò da terra per decine di metri, verso la figura in lotta contro se stessa. Cercò di afferrarle i polsi, per fermarla, dimenticando che era soltanto un ologramma. Le sue mani la attraversarono senza alcun effetto. Lei sollevò il viso e lo guardò… sorridendo, con gli occhi della sua amica, di nuovo pienamente umana per l'ultima volta, senza traccia dell'odio distorto della dea.  
–Ti ringrazio. Senza le tue parole… non sarei riuscita a ribellarmi. Non tormentarti. Non incolparti per questo… ti prego. Era il mio destino. Ma grazie a te… grazie a te per lo meno… posso morire come me stessa e non come un mostro. Addio.  
Poi i suoi lineamenti… tutta la sua figura, e l'intero corpo della statua… furono inghiottiti dalla luce. L'istinto di sopravvivenza lo fece balzare di nuovo via… gettandosi sulla sua amata, cadendo a terra con lei per proteggerla… mentre la doppia voce si levava ancora in un'estrema, supplicante invocazione.  
–Padre… perdonami…  
_–…perché ho peccato._  
La statua esplose.  
Schegge infuocate schizzarono in tutte le direzioni, completando l'opera di annientamento. Alcune trafissero il suo mantello, aprendogli nuove ferite in tutto il corpo. Le ignorò… finché non si sentirono sicuri a riaprire gli occhi, trovandosi soli al centro di cumuli di cenere e devastazione, nel silenzio assoluto.  
Come un elettrone e un positrone… creati simultaneamente dal mare della potenzialità, e poi in quel mare tornati ad annientarsi a vicenda…  
Le due parti di una psiche divisa potevano unirsi… oppure _annichilirsi_.  
Così come un'altra volta era già stato…  
–Ha… ha scelto la strada _più facile_.  
–Ma l'ha fatto… per se stessa… e per…  
–Ora… almeno forse è tutto finito?…  
**_Ma naturalmente no, figli miei. Come già sapevate._**  
La voce li gelò, togliendo loro il fiato.  
_**Avete ucciso i miei servitori… i miei compagni. Tutti coloro che aspettavano la trasmigrazione insieme a me da migliaia di anni. Avete tolto a tutti loro la possibilità di vedere il paradiso, ora che mancava così poco. Avete VINTO. Ed ora vedete che vi avevo sempre detto il vero. Grazie alla vostra vittoria, la Terra sopravviverà. Il ripetitore principale è stato neutralizzato, e d'ora in poi mi sarà molto più difficile influenzare direttamente l'ambiente terrestre e le menti umane. Ciò significa che ci sarà un futuro. Un solo futuro. Quello che già doveva essere. Le vostre azioni lo hanno assicurato. Confido che smetterete di essere testardi e sceglierete di assecondarlo d'ora in poi. Perché non sono più rimaste altre scelte né a voi, né agli ultimi peccatori.  
Ma io non ero lì. La mia ineffabile esistenza non era lì. La vostra vittoria era una delle possibilità già previste, così come la vostra sconfitta. E non ha cambiato nulla. L'arca è ancora pronta a partire. Con me solo e con gli eletti, se pure non con la mia corte. Onorerò il sacrificio di coloro che hanno permesso finalmente all'umanità di ricominciare da capo, nel modo giusto. Lascerò vivere i sopravvissuti, perché non mi servono più. E lascerò vivere voi due in segno di rispetto, e perché recitiate il ruolo che dovete. Il prezzo che avrete pagato per esservi opposti a me fino alla fine sarà comunque troppo grande. Non avete più la forza di continuare a combattermi coi vostri poteri… ed ora che è finita, avete perso anche TUTTI COLORO CHE VI ERANO CARI.**_  
E mentre gli echi svanivano, udirono il tremito dell'edificio. E le correnti di pensiero nelle loro menti, note e familiari, che si incrociavano con la subitaneità di un respiro.  
_Addio, amici… salvatevi.  
Non preoccupatevi per noi. Abbiamo fatto quel che dovevamo fare.  
Abbiamo mantenuto la nostra promessa. Abbiamo protetto VOI… fino alla fine.  
Non abbandonate la speranza. Ora… siete gli unici che possano ancora fare qualcosa.  
Noi non abbiamo alcun rimpianto…  
…Continueremo per sempre a vivere… DENTRO DI VOI._  
L'esplosione nelle fondamenta. Il boato.  
–Ragazzi! NO!  
I grattacieli neri iniziarono a crollare uno dopo l'altro.  
Le bombe dall'esterno, trovando finalmente via libera, si avventarono sul bersaglio, rimasto quasi completamente vuoto. Nello stesso momento in cui quella interna finalmente raggiungeva l'istante della detonazione.  
Una luce bianca spietata, mortale, senza suono, s'impadronì di tutto.  
Teletrasporto.

_Cannoni avevano a destra,  
Cannoni avevano a sinistra,  
Cannoni dietro di loro  
Tonanti e lampeggianti;  
Tempestati da palle e proiettili,  
Mentre cavalli ed eroi cadevano,  
Coloro che bene avevano lottato  
Tornarono dalle fauci della Morte,  
Dalla bocca dell'Inferno,  
Tutto quel che restava  
Di loro, dei seicento._

E un'altra luce tornò. Una luce… più scialba, più calda e triste. Quella del giorno e della vita.  
Ripresero i sensi, distesi nell'infermeria della nave. Ancora collegati alle macchine monitor, con flebo e cavi attaccati al corpo. E un vecchio, triste volto chino su di loro, carico di più anni e più rughe di quanto l'avessero mai visto.  
–Professore…?  
–Non… non alzatevi ancora.– La voce usciva con difficoltà, come superando un groppo alla gola. –Siete riusciti ad uscirne in tempo, per fortuna… e ho potuto rimettervi in sesto. Non del tutto, temo… qui non ho le risorse del mio laboratorio… ma… ma…  
Disobbedendogli, lui si drizzò a sedere. Lei era distesa sulla brandina accanto, muta, gli occhi spalancati, grandi e consapevoli. –Cosa… cosa è successo a…?  
–…Ce l'avete fatta– rispose il professore con gli occhi bassi. –La base del nemico è stata distrutta… le catastrofi si sono fermate. Il mondo è salvo… quel poco che ne è rimasto. Ma le radiazioni liberate lo stanno saturando completamente. Sarà difficile che torni ad essere abitabile, per i prossimi secoli. I… i capi delle nazioni hanno deciso di impiegare le ultime energie per l'esodo nello spazio. Quelli che non vogliono partire stanno andando a nascondersi… chissà dove… forse sottoterra… anche se ormai non c'è più nessun luogo che non sia contaminato.  
Deglutì penosamente, sentendo che continuavano a fissarlo. –Avevate subito danni gravi… ma non mortali. Starete bene. Anche… non ne ha sofferto, pare… ma… _tutti gli altri…_  
–Lo… so.– La consapevolezza l'aveva raggiunto lentamente, per quanto avesse sperato fino all'ultimo di aver vissuto solo un incubo. Si prese la testa tra le mani, sentendo di ergersi su un mare di macerie, alla fine dei giorni, senza più presenze rassicuranti attorno a sé… non più voci amiche alle sue spalle. Senza braccia, senza gambe. Completamente _solo_.  
–Sono ancora qui– mormorò, portandosi la mano al petto. –Li sento come sento tutti gli altri. Mi stanno dicendo di non biasimarmi… di andare avanti… ma le loro voci sono così fievoli, ormai. Niente di più di un'eco…– Strinse i pugni sul lenzuolo. –Non possiamo… più andare avanti. Dio è ancora vivo… e da soli non abbiamo più la forza neanche per pensare di opporci a lui. È finita.  
–Cosa…– disse a bassa voce la ragazza, con le lacrime agli occhi, parlando per la prima volta. –Cosa faremo… cosa ci resta da fare… ora?  
–Solo una cosa– rispose lui, in tono fermo e rassegnato. –L'unica possibile… proprio come ci ha detto. Dobbiamo proteggere almeno chi è rimasto… fare in modo di salvare il futuro. E poi, se dovrò, lo scoverò ovunque si sia nascosto… e… andrò fino in fondo. Come doveva essere dall'inizio.


	42. 悦望 (Ultima Dea)

**悦望 ****(Ultima Dea)**

_Mettimi come sigillo sul tuo cuore, come sigillo sul tuo braccio; perché forte come la morte è l'amore, tenace come il regno dei morti è la passione: le sue vampe sono vampe di fuoco, una fiamma divina!  
Le grandi acque non possono spegnere l'amore né i fiumi travolgerlo. Se uno desse tutte le ricchezze della sua casa in cambio dell'amore, non ne avrebbe che disprezzo._  
–Cantico dei Cantici 8, 6–7

E così, ci siamo…  
–Ti prego. Vai con loro.  
…il momento dell'addio.  
L'avevo sognato. Sapevo che sarebbe successo. Ma non sapevo _come_ o _quando_. E volevo aggrapparmi all'illusione che fosse tutto un semplice sogno. O che sarei riuscita a cambiarlo.  
L'astronave sta partendo. Quella che trasporta gli ultimi profughi della Terra, in cerca della salvezza dal disastro su un nuovo mondo. Loro pensano di sfuggire alla distruzione in questo modo. Pensano di raggiungere un nuovo paradiso.  
Solo noi sappiamo che non sarà così. Che per centinaia di anni resteranno intrappolati nella distorsione spaziotemporale, per poi infine atterrare nuovamente sul pianeta da cui erano partiti… rovinato, mutato dall'opera degli dei folli quanto dei suoi stessi abitanti e dei sopravvissuti. E allora, i loro discendenti… quelli ancora in vita… si uniranno agli indigeni, per creare una nuova specie umana.  
E tra loro ci saranno anche i nostri discendenti. L'abbiamo _visto_.  
Perciò, io…  
Un vento oscuro spazza tutto, sollevando polvere e cenere dalla terra. È rimasto così poco, ormai, del mondo dove ci siamo amati. Ho già vissuto questo momento. Ma ciò non lo rende più facile.  
Uno dopo l'altro, i passeggeri salgono sulla passerella che porta al razzo, alcuni trascinando dei bambini recalcitranti, altri con la testa bassa carichi di masserizie che non sono riusciti a lasciare, e che le guardie imporranno comunque loro di abbandonare prima di salire, per non appesantire troppo il decollo. Somigliano a quegli emigranti che… tanti anni fa… partivano dai paesi poveri verso terre lontane, senza portare quasi niente con sé, perché era l'unico modo per non morire. Ora è lo stesso. Il vento trasporta il pianto di qualche neonato, e le grida di coloro che non sono riusciti a comprarsi o a procurarsi in altro modo l'ingresso a bordo, che disperati pregano di non essere lasciati a terra; cercano di superare il filo spinato, di buttarsi a corpo morto da questa parte, e le guardie li trattengono… a loro volta destinate a non partire, per compiere il proprio dovere di sorveglianti, accomunate a loro dallo stesso destino. Hai fatto in modo che mi riservassero un posto: l'unica ricompensa che hai chiesto ai capi del mondo in cambio di ciò che abbiamo fatto per loro.  
Il professore si è fermato poco più in là, col piccolo tra le braccia ancora immerso nel suo profondo sonno. Non dice nulla, forse sente di non averne il diritto. Assiste solo, in silenzio, alle ultime parole che ci scambiamo.  
Noi… ci eravamo fatti una promessa…

…ho il diritto di tradirla in questo modo?  
I tuoi occhi mi guardano con dolore infinito, ma senza un'ombra di rimprovero. I tuoi occhi che _sanno_…  
…saranno per sempre la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.  
–Non posso lasciarti così.  
–Non c'è altra scelta.– Chino la testa. –Sai cosa abbiamo visto. Tu _devi_ sopravvivere… a ogni costo. Per il bene di quel che resta del mondo. Abbiamo fatto tutto quel che potevamo fare. Abbiamo tentato di tutto. E non è bastato. Non siamo stati abbastanza forti… ed ora… non è rimasto più niente. Più _nessuno_.  
Sembra che tu sappia tutto ciò che sto per dire. Ed io ciò che dirai tu. Perché ci leggiamo ancora dentro. Ma non possiamo ugualmente fare a meno di dirlo. Mi sento staccato da me stesso… dal mio corpo, dalla mia stessa voce… come se stessi recitando una parte e non riuscissi a smettere.  
E non è forse così? Non mi sto forse separando… da _tutto quel che è rimasto_ di me stesso?  
–Ma tu…  
–Lo affronterò da solo. Quando tu sarai in salvo.  
Non hai bisogno di parlare. Il tuo viso me lo dice. Io lo so… e tu lo sai… che sarà un suicidio. Ho perso i miei amici… le parti del mio corpo. Nonostante le riparazioni, neanche le mie forze sono tornate al massimo. Senza di te, non avrò più nulla. Resterò davvero solo… completamente vuoto. Non avrò nessuna possibilità di vincere. Ma è ciò che ho deciso di fare. Che avevo deciso di fare da molto tempo. Perché non ho altro mezzo… per dimostrargli definitivamente chi siamo. Chi eravamo. Perché la mia vita, le nostre vite, abbiano avuto un _senso_.  
E almeno _tu_ ci sarai ancora. E il genere umano avrà una possibilità… per ricominciare da capo… forse, per dare anche a noi un'altra vita in cui tentare di nuovo.  
Il cerchio dell'eterno ritorno… quante volte si è già ripetuto? Quante volte abbiamo già vissuto questo momento e dovremo ancora tornare a viverlo?  
Non sono forse io che lo sto mettendo in moto, adesso? Non sto parlando proprio come l'essere che abbiamo deciso di combattere? Non mi sto arrendendo? Eppure… se non lo faccio… i ragazzi, e così tanti altri, saranno morti invano. Tante vite, tante piccole insignificanti luci e felicità… saranno esistite invano.  
Siamo stati dei salvatori incapaci. Abbiamo fallito nel proteggere l'umanità e il nostro mondo. Abbiamo il diritto di negare loro… anche quel poco che hanno avuto, quel poco che è rimasto… solo per il nostro _egoismo_?  
L'ultima separazione… di chissà quante… nel tempo, nello spazio… tutte ugualmente dolorose… e senza poter cambiare mai, nemmeno alla fine, il nostro destino…  
Ma anche solo un giorno ogni mille anni… un giorno ogni milione di anni, io…  
Le guardie chiamano. Il portello sta per chiudersi. Chi non sale adesso sarà condannato a restare a terra.  
–Non… posso…  
Un tempo… innumerevoli anni–luce fa… fosti tu a darmi la forza di abbandonarti. Di fare quel che andava fatto. Ora devo essere io… a ripeterti quelle stesse parole.  
Alzo la testa. –Ti prego. Vivi… anche _senza di me_.  
Tremi. E la mano tesa a sfiorarmi ricade senza riuscirci.  
Ti volti. Ti incammini…  
Senza il coraggio di dirmi addio.  
E anch'io non riesco a dirlo. Se non dentro di me… dove il mio cuore non sa ripetere, senza fine, nient'altro.  
Addio. Addio. Addio…  
_…mie adorate._  
Sapervi vive sarà l'unica cosa ad addolcirmi quel poco di tempo che mi resta.  
E l'unico rimpianto che avrò in questa vita… sarà di non averti amata col mio corpo di carne.  
Via via che ti allontani… lo sento. I miei poteri se ne stanno andando. Tu eri il mio tramite con l'anima del mondo, e ho scelto di reciderlo. Quando andrò a combattere non sarò più un titano… ma un semplice essere umano a metà. Come sono stato _dimezzato_ tutta la mia vita. E sarà come tale che morirò.  
Ma ormai la decisione è presa. Non possiamo più tornare indietro.  
E almeno alla fine… sebbene non lo faccia per me stesso… appaga un poco anche il _mio_ egoismo riuscire a mettere in salvo ciò che ho di più caro.  
Non voltarti. Ti prego.

La decisione è presa. Non si può più tornare indietro…  
La tua voce si affievolisce nella mia mente. Come sapevo che sarebbe stato.  
Ma sento ancora il dolore del tuo cuore spezzato. E del mio. Sento il vuoto che mi trapassa il corpo, un pezzo di me strappatomi brutalmente, più di quanto i colpi dei nemici abbiano mai fatto.  
Per preservare il nostro mondo… quello che amiamo… quello che abbiamo creato…  
Davvero non c'è altro modo?  
Sento il tuo sguardo sulle mie spalle…  
Non devo permettere a queste lacrime di cadere. Almeno… finché tu potrai vedermi.  
La cosa logica… la cosa ragionevole… il destino ineluttabile…  
…non è forse ciò che questo dio vuole? Non è forse… anche ciò che quella dea divisa da se stessa ci aveva posto davanti come tentazione?  
Qual è il vero egoismo? Mettere i propri desideri davanti a quelli degli altri…  
…o _rinunciare all'amore_ in nome dell'amore stesso?  
Rinunciare in nome del mondo…  
Ho la mano sul portello dell'astronave. Il piede sulla soglia.  
Non posso tornare indietro. Non posso cambiare il destino…  
Perché…  
_…perché non posso?!_  
Mi volto.  
Corro.  
Ignoro le voci che mi richiamano.  
Vedo il tuo sguardo sconvolto. Incredulo. Che si accende mentre mi tendi le braccia.  
Poi ci siamo solo tu… e io…  
…mentre il razzo chiude il portello e decolla con una fiammata verso il cielo.  
Non alziamo la testa a guardarlo… stringendoci perdutamente, le nostre dita intrecciate come una catena di anelli.  
–Perché… perché l'hai fatto?…  
–Perché… abbiamo promesso… noi moriremo insieme, non è vero? Qualunque cosa accada… l'affronteremo insieme… non siamo forse… _marito e moglie?…_  
È una pazzia.  
No. È la salvezza. La _speranza_.  
Le nostre lacrime scorrono insieme.  
Il vecchio, in disparte, ci guarda senza riuscire a trattenere le sue.  
Anche a occhi chiusi, sento il tuo cenno d'assenso.  
–Ho… appena deciso una cosa.  
–Cosa?…  
–Nobumi… la chiameremo… Nobumi.

_B–ben… fatto._  
È come sentire una scarica elettrica.  
La testolina si è sollevata con fatica dal suo riposo… gli occhietti ci guardano. Il professore è stupito quanto noi.  
–Ti… ti sei svegliato? Sei guarito?  
_È… tutto merito vostro.  
La mia mente era prigioniera del nostro nemico. Quando avete interrotto il suo influsso su questo mondo, è stata liberata… anche se mi ci è voluto ancora un po' di tempo per riprendermi. Ma se pure ne fossi stato in grado, non sarei potuto intervenire adesso. Perché quest'ultima tentazione… dovevate superarla da soli. Senza il mio aiuto._  
–L'ultima tentazione…  
_La tentazione di rinunciare alla salvezza in nome della salvezza… l'ultima e più sottile forma di egoismo.  
Io non avevo il potere di cambiare il futuro, anche se potevo prevederlo. Potevo solo sperare che ricordaste le mie parole. E qual era L'UNICA COSA che poteva salvare il mondo.  
Grazie a voi… ora abbiamo ancora una SPERANZA di vincere. State pronti…  
…perché LUI… ora è FURIOSO._  
Il tuono inghiotte il cielo. Un vento nero scuote i confini del mondo.  
Ma non è un vento né un tuono. È l'urlo oltraggiato, per la terza e ultima volta, del dio.  
**_Maledetti! Maledetta DONNA… non avrei mai creduto che avessi anche il potere di far QUESTO! Ora il futuro è COMPROMESSO… il cerchio è SPEZZATO! Avevo RAGIONE a volermi liberare di te!  
FINO ALLA FINE… dovevate mettervi davanti a me FINO ALLA FINE… e forse ora sarà davvero la fine di TUTTO!  
Ma non riuscirete a scampare alla mia PUNIZIONE per questo peccato…_**

Il vento si avvolse attorno ai quattro, trasportando polvere e cenere. Offuscò la vista, soffocante, in un turbine nero come l'inferno.  
E quando si posò, gli ultimi difensori dell'uomo erano scomparsi per sempre… da _questo_ mondo.


	43. Deus Ex Machina

**Deus Ex Machina**

_Spesse volte vi ho uditi parlare di uno che commette un torto come se non fosse uno di voi, ma un estraneo tra voi e un intruso nel vostro mondo.  
Ma io vi dico che come il santo e il virtuoso non possono innalzarsi oltre ciò che c'è di più alto in ognuno di voi,  
Così anche il vizioso e il debole non possono cadere più in basso di ciò che c'è in voi di più basso.  
E come una sola foglia non ingiallisce senza la tacita consapevolezza dell'intero albero,  
Così il malfattore non può commettere un torto senza la celata volontà di voi tutti.  
Come una processione voi camminate insieme verso il vostro io divino.  
Voi siete la via e i viandanti.  
E quando uno di voi cade, cade per coloro che lo seguono, come avvertimento contro l'ostacolo.  
Sì, e cade per coloro che lo precedono, i quali, benché più rapidi e di piede più sicuro, tuttavia non rimossero l'ostacolo. […]  
Voi non potete separare il giusto dall'ingiusto né il buono dal malvagio;  
Perché essi stanno insieme dinanzi al volto del sole proprio come il filo nero e quello bianco sono intessuti insieme.  
E quando il filo nero si spezza, il tessitore riguarderà l'intera stoffa, ed esaminerà anche il telaio. […]  
E se uno di voi volesse punire in nome della virtù e colpire con l'ascia l'albero maligno, guardi le sue radici;  
E in verità scoprirà le radici del bene e del male, quelle che portano frutto e quelle sterili, tutte intrecciate insieme nel silente grembo della terra. […]  
E voi che vorreste comprendere la giustizia, come potrete a meno che non osserviate tutte le azioni nella pienezza della luce?  
Solo allora saprete che l'eretto e il caduto non sono che un unico uomo in piedi nel crepuscolo tra la notte del suo io di pigmeo e il giorno del suo io divino,  
E che la pietra angolare del tempio non è più alta della pietra più bassa delle sue fondamenta._  
–Khalil Gibran

–Dove…  
–…Dove siamo?…  
_Al cospetto del nemico._  
Buio in tutte le direzioni, la sensazione di uno spazio vastissimo intorno, il silenzio di un enorme respiro trattenuto. Impossibile capire che luogo fosse… un po' di luce sembrava indugiare soltanto intorno a loro, residuo di un'immensa emissione d'energia o forse emanata dai loro stessi corpi, permettendo di vedersi e di vedere le tenebre.  
–Stia in mezzo a noi, professore.– Il vecchio obbedì, intimidito. –Non riesci… a vedere niente?  
–No… è come se i miei poteri non funzionassero. O come se qualcosa li bloccasse.  
_È stato lui a portarci qui. Per punirci, senza dubbio. Ha esercitato il suo potere direttamente, visto che il ripetitore ora è distrutto. Sicuramente si rivelerà quando gli parrà opportuno. Ma in questo modo, ci ha dato anche la possibilità di combatterlo. Ora che il suo futuro non è più assicurato… la sua unica speranza è riuscire a passare dall'altra parte e portare a termine il piano. O anche lui non sarà mai esistito._  
–E noi, allora?… non credevo fosse possibile cambiare _ciò che è già stato_. Se adesso ci troviamo in un paradosso temporale, perché anche noi non siamo svaniti nel nulla?  
_Non è possibile, infatti. Almeno… non per LUI.  
È questo ciò che l'ha sempre irritato più di tutto. Tutti i suoi tentativi di piegare alla sua volontà il corso del tempo… tutti gli universi paralleli che ha creato in questo modo… si sono sempre rivelati falliti, imperfetti, e alla fine sono abortiti, tornando a confluire nel nostro. Per quanto si credesse onnipotente, tutto quel che faceva sembrava soltanto aiutare il destino a compiersi. E la sua stessa paura di scomparire lo frenava. Come un dio dell'antichità… sempre costretto ad obbedire ad un potere più grande del suo… incapace di sfuggire alla NECESSITÀ.  
Ma la scienza ci dice che non esiste soltanto la necessità. Le orbite degli astri non sono stabilite per sempre… le stesse leggi della fisica possono mutare, nell'arco di milioni di anni. L'infinitamente grande sembra predeterminato… ma non è possibile prevedere completamente ciò che farà una SINGOLA PARTICELLA. Qualcosa sarà sempre libero dalla necessità, nel regno dell'INFINITAMENTE PICCOLO._  
–Stai parlando della teoria dei quanti.  
_Sto parlando dell'altra grande forza dell'universo. La libertà. L'evoluzione. Il caos. NOI.  
Ciò che tutti i suoi piani grandiosi a lungo termine non potevano prevedere.  
Il comportamento delle più piccole, insignificanti tra le sue pedine… dotate di una coscienza e di una capacità che indirizza la loro volontà, una capacità che a lui piace credere di aver perso. La salvezza che viene dalle mani dei piccoli… degli SCARTATI, dei RIFIUTATI… così come nel mito.  
Se lo spaziotempo è influenzato dal nostro pensiero… dai nostri desideri… allora chi possiede il desiderio più forte può cambiarne completamente le regole. Non aveva previsto che VOI poteste entrare in possesso di poteri capaci di manipolarlo. E il postulato fondamentale della fisica quantistica è che… VEDERE ciò che è… equivale da solo a MUTARLO._  
–Vuoi dire che io…  
_La vita… è da sempre la cosa più improbabile e imprevedibile che esista._  
E solo chi possiede il sentimento più forte… la fede più grande… avrebbe potuto riscrivere il destino.  
Tu… eri l'unica che poteva farlo. Il centro di tutto…  
Grazie.  
_È questo che adesso sta permettendo a noi e a lui di esistere ancora. In questo momento il continuum si trova in uno stato fluido, sospeso. Tutto sta mutando e tutto è possibile. Ciò gli dà l'opportunità di trionfare. Ma anche a noi. Il nuovo futuro… il passato… il destino… sarà deciso da quel che avverrà ORA._  
–Perciò, stai dicendo che… possiamo impedire anche che il cataclisma abbia avuto luogo? Possiamo riportare tutto com'era? Ma se non avevamo speranza di batterlo neanche tutti insieme, come possiamo riuscirci noi tre da soli?  
_Noi…  
__**Ovviamente NON potete.**_  
La luce si accese.  
Fredda e violenta al tempo stesso… diffusa, asettica… spietata come quella della bomba che li aveva generati, della bomba a cui erano sfuggiti, rivelando l'ambiente in cui si trovavano.  
_Decisamente,_ parve dire il debolissimo eco di una voce beffarda in fondo all'anima, _a QUALCUNO piacciono proprio gli effettacci drammatici da quattro soldi._  
Una specie di immensa sala… a forma di uovo, o di ciotola. Le pareti completamente bianche, come bianca era la luce che le bagnava. Si trovavano nel fondo, la parte più stretta… sebbene avesse apparentemente a sua volta un diametro di diverse miglia. Intorno, su gradinate sterminate, migliaia e migliaia di capsule di stasi… anch'esse candide… ognuna contenente una figura dormiente, col sorriso dell'estasi in volto. Gli _eletti_, le _bianche stole_ dell'umanità… gli esseri in cui il bene e l'obbedienza erano predominanti, raccolti attraverso i millenni, sedati in un sogno mistico per poterne più facilmente controllare e incanalare la volontà… al momento_giusto_, per la _trasmigrazione_. Dovevano esserci milioni di persone. Guru indiani, capi di sette caritiche. Piccole suore e nobili gran sacerdoti. Profeti incompresi e santi predicatori… la parte migliore dell'umanità, l'unica considerata degna di sopravvivere. Sopravvivere in questo stato, in questo Nirvana, a glorificare Dio per l'eternità. Cavi ricoperti di condensa collegavano ogni capsula al sistema di sostentamento… e le collegavano tutte alle immense strutture presenti alle due estremità della sala. Grandi come immensi organi senza suono, come cattedrali silenziose. Costrutti di tubi, luci e circuiti, marmo, smalti ed oro, simili ad opere d'arte quanto ad apparecchi elettronici o a involute decorazioni, pulsanti di energia intermittente come pensieri in un cervello vivo… e quelli che sembravano innumerevoli cristalli di vari colori, come _occhi_ maligni puntati sui minuscoli intrusi. A loro volta, i due oggetti giganti erano connessi da tubi d'acciaio alla fonte d'illuminazione: un globo luminoso sfaccettato sospeso al centro esatto dell'ovoide, alimentato da tutta l'energia raccolta… nel quale, disteso e addormentato, si scorgeva un altro corpo umano, in ricche vesti rinascimentali.  
_I terminali Alpha e Omega… le due menti del supercomputer Zeus, creato ad Atlantide e cresciuto fino ad assumere questa forma. E quello è il vero corpo del Demiurgo… ibernato e fusosi mentalmente con essi per poter sopravvivere fino a questo giorno… in questo nascondiglio segreto._  
–Quindi… questa è la vera base del Conte, da dove guidava le operazioni sulla Terra? Quella dove né le sentinelle solariane… né noi siamo mai riusciti a trovarlo? Ma un complesso così gigantesco… dove poteva mai averlo stabilito, per passare inosservato a…  
Ammutolì. Enormi saracinesche stavano aprendosi sulle pareti in reazione alla sua domanda, oltre le file di anime beate in attesa. E lo spettacolo che mostravano era una sufficiente risposta.  
Lo spazio stellato… silenzioso, impassibile, bellissimo sfondo alla conclusione della guerra… e a dominarlo…  
…la _Terra_.  
Non più verde e azzurra… trasformata, devastata… ma ancora riconoscibile… sorgeva grandissima su un panorama butterato da candidi crateri.  
–La Luna!…  
Sulla Luna… no… _dentro_ la Luna… tutto il satellite era stato _scavato_, trasformato in nient'altro che un'immensa _astronave_ a propulsione spaziotempo, pronta a partire per il suo viaggio dimensionale…  
Un'arca della salvezza… un cielo empireo…  
Un perverso monumento ai seleniti, sterminati nell'antichità dai terrestri… e un'_arma da guerra…  
__**Figli miei…**_  
Luci azzurre sfavillarono dalla cattedrale elettronica di destra.  
**_Infimi vermi…_**  
Un flusso di rossa collera, con la stessa voce, provenne da sinistra.  
**_Onorati avversari…_**  
Un garbato, superiore divertimento pulsò dal globo centrale sopra la loro testa.  
_Alpha e Omega sono nati come banche dati in cui il loro creatore riversava parti della sua memoria. Col tempo egli li ha collegati alla sua volontà e consapevolezza. Lentamente, hanno acquistato volontà e consapevolezza propria… sviluppandosi in diverse parti della sua personalità. Questa è una delle cose che non avevo capito di lui… e che gli ha dato un vantaggio su di me permettendogli di sconfiggermi.  
__**Oltre all'enorme superiorità del mio potere, piccolo figlio delle tenebre. E non è forse proprio di un dio degno di questo nome… il non poter essere racchiuso da una sola mente e definizione? O da una sola categoria morale? Io sono onnipotente… proprio perché sono oltre di esse. Oltre OGNI COSA.**_  
Una trinità… una perversa trinità… proprio come allora… la caricatura di una mente umana e la caricatura di una famiglia.  
Forse… i servitori e i sottoposti di _ogni tempo_ inconsciamente avevano sempre cercato di imitare il loro dio?  
_Questo è stato il mio errore. Ciò che non ero riuscito a calcolare e prevedere.  
Il TUO errore, invece, o sommo… è stato non prevedere che noi vermi della terra saremmo diventati FARFALLE. E che le ali di queste farfalle avrebbero generato l'uragano che ti distruggerà.  
__**Quanta sicumera. Nonostante io vi abbia GIÀ sconfitto. Ormai le fila dei miei adoratori sono al completo. Il loro numero è pari a quello degli angeli caduti, più quelli periti in battaglia nel giorno del primo conflitto divino. Al mondo della luce verrà restituito esattamente quello che ha perso. Annientare voi sarà l'ultimo atto prima della mia ascesa definitiva. Del coronamento di tutta l'esistenza dell'uomo. Finalmente il portale si aprirà… e noi prenderemo il posto che ci spetta. Daremo la scalata al Paradiso.**_  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre. Finalmente _comprendeva_ anche gli ultimi pezzi che mancavano al quadro. –Vuoi dire… che _farai la guerra_ al Paradiso. Non è vero? Non hai solo intenzione di ritornare dall'altra parte. Né tantomeno di chiedere il perdono dei solariani. Tu vuoi _punirli_ per quello che hanno fatto. Vuoi conquistare il sistema e terminare il lavoro che i tuoi compagni avevano iniziato tanto tempo fa!  
**_Nulla di più di ciò che quei blasfemi meritano. Per essersi messi contro la mia maestà. Impareranno l'umiltà e dovranno strisciare ai miei piedi. Dopodiché, potremo costruire un VERO paradiso._**  
–Il tuo paradiso… è un _inferno_!– Lui indicò intorno a sé, con un gesto violento del braccio, le bare di morti viventi e la Terra lontana e rovinata. –Creature buone che servono ignare i tuoi scopi e che tu sfrutti per il tuo capriccio… ridotte in questo stato, né veramente vive, né morte… e milioni di uccisioni in tutte le ere… i nostri_amici_ uccisi… per servire la tua causa inutile! E ora vorresti infliggere _questo_ ad altri mondi?  
**_Meglio regnare all'inferno, che servire in paradiso. Credo sia stato un vostro poeta a scriverlo. Ovviamente, dopo una piccola conversazione con me._**  
–Sono le parole di Satana.  
**_Sono le parole di–_** una scarica crepitante attraversò i terminali, facendo impazzire le luci per un attimo. La voce cambiò direzione. **_–qualcuno che non accetta il giudizio di ESTRANEI sull'uomo. Chi sono loro per condannarci? Chi sono per averci giudicato, senza conoscerci nemmeno? NOI dovremmo giudicare noi stessi. Credevo che anche voi provaste questo stesso sentimento._**  
–E saresti _tu_ quello adatto per giudicare? Guarda come è ridotta l'umanità a causa del tuo giudizio. Loro ci hanno esiliato… tu ci hai _decimato_. Senza nessuna pietà.  
Una nuova scarica. Come se al computer, o all'uomo in esso, non piacesse affatto dover guardare dentro se stesso. **_Chi ALTRI dovrebbe farlo? Io ho accompagnato gli uomini fin dai loro albori su questa terra. Io li conosco come nessun altro. Io li AMO. Sono i miei figli. Io li ho creati!_**  
–E quindi? Sottomettere gli altri mondi? Espandere il tuo dominio su di essi… o magari distruggerli e sterminarne gli abitanti? E dopo? Muover guerra, magari, all'intero universo, all'infinito, perché ti riconosca come dio? Questa non è giustizia. Non è neanche vendetta per la sorte toccata all'uomo. Questo è soltanto… appagare la tua sete di potere e di morte.  
**_Taci, piccolo mortale! Io–_** Una scarica. _**Io non devo giustificarmi con te. VOI dovreste cercare giustificazione presso di me. Le mie vie sono imperscrutabili.**_  
Un'altra scarica. _**Io posso fare quel che voglio di loro. Essi mi appartengono. Sono MIEI. Mi devono la loro esistenza!**_  
Ancora una scarica. _**Io voglio aiutare l'uomo. Senza di me… non sarebbe quello che è. Io sono responsabile dell'uomo.**_  
La voce sembrava quasi, inconsapevolmente, colpevole… –Se è così…– mormorò lei, in un soffio –allora abbiamo lo stesso scopo. L'abbiamo sempre avuto. Perché dovresti considerarci degli ostacoli? Perché desiderare di eliminarci?  
–È chiaro… per lo stesso motivo per cui vuoi distruggerci ora. Perché siamo stati noi a cambiare il futuro… e quindi il passato… e la nostra volontà ha abbastanza forza per impedirti di compiere la trasmigrazione, finché esistiamo. E questo… perché…  
**_Perché… PERCHÉ VOI e non ME?!_**  
Le luci lampeggiarono tutte insieme.  
I beati nelle loro bare spalancarono contemporaneamente le bocche.  
Una pressione, una percussione violentissima invase loro mente e corpo. Il _coro angelico_ senza suono che già avevano udito… ma dieci, cento volte più potente. Gridarono piegando le ginocchia sotto il peso di quella volontà malevola.  
_**Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto… perché VOI? Perché TU? Perché sei stato scelto per giudicare al POSTO MIO?**_  
Lottarono per riguadagnare il controllo del proprio corpo. Uno scudo li avvolse, doppiamente potente, generato al tempo stesso dalla donna e dal bambino, tenendo lontane le ondate dell'assalto psicofisico. Si rialzarono faticosamente.  
**_Cos'hai TU per essere degno? Piccolo insignificante bruscolino in un mare di nulla…_**  
I lampi di luce arrivavano a ondate. Così le note punitrici. La furia vendicativa del dio cresceva come l'ira isterica nella sua voce. Dovevano dedicare ogni energia a difendersi e a difendere l'umano inerme tra loro.  
**_Neanche umano… metà umano, metà macchina… metà mortale, metà divino… metà buono e metà MALVAGIO…_**  
–Esattamente come _te_, vuoi dire?  
Il grido inaspettato fece arrestare l'attacco come se il computer fosse sorpreso. Ne approfittarono. Lo scudo calò per un attimo. La pistola sparò verso uno dei terminali. Come era prevedibile, non ebbe alcun effetto.  
–Ho continuato a chiedermelo anch'io. Da quando è cominciato tutto questo. Perché proprio _io_? Perché non qualcuno migliore… più adatto… più _integro_ di me? Sì. Io sono sempre stato _diviso a metà_. E forse è proprio questa la risposta. Perché tutto il genere umano… è dimezzato proprio come me. Ci ho messo tanto tempo a capirlo, ma finalmente lo so. Io sono _come tutti gli altri_. Io sono _uno di loro_… e allo stesso tempo diverso da loro. Per _questo_ posso capirli. Per questo posso giudicarli. Tu…_che cosa_ sei?  
_**IO?! Io sono un DIO!**_  
–O solo un _essere umano_… un piccolo essere umano proprio come me… come _noi_… che si è convinto di essere un dio e per questo è diventato un _demonio_. Così come a _tanti altri_ è accaduto.  
**_Come OSI?!_**  
Il bombardamento riprese. Stavolta erano pronti a contenerlo… anche se diventava sempre più forte. Lui continuò a parlare… alzando la voce, gridando… per attirare l'attenzione del computer su di sé.  
–Tu non sei altro che un essere umano. Uno tra i tanti. Uno come tanti. Lo sei stato… e lo _sei ancora_. Ho visto anche _te_ tra le immagini dell'umanità nella mia visione. Ho udito anche la _tua_ voce nella mia mente. Per quanto tu non voglia ammetterlo… per quanto tu voglia dimenticarlo… c'è una parte di te che lo sa ancora benissimo!  
Lo scudo iniziava ad arrivare al suo limite… anche in due, non potevano resistere al bombardamento combinato di così tante menti. E il potere di Zeus aveva avuto millenni per crescere a dismisura…  
–E come tutti gli esseri umani… anche _tu_ sei diviso. Diviso tra il bene e il male… tra le parti diverse della tua mente… scisso dalla stessa malattia di tutti gli altri. Separato addirittura in entità diverse.  
**_Un dio non incorpora forse in sé sia il bene che il male? E allo stesso tempo non li trascende entrambi? Anche il demonio è al servizio dell'Essere Supremo. Ciò è la prova della sua perfezione. Non è così che avete sempre immaginato il vostro dio?_**  
–La prova della sua perfezione… o forse della sua _follia_. Avresti dovuto ascoltarci la prima volta che ci incontrammo. Avresti dovuto _andartene… rinunciare_. Guarda cosa sei diventato! Non più uomo né dio… non più carne ma banche dati… non del tutto da questa parte né da quella. Io… _noi_ siamo l'una e l'altra cosa… tu… tu non sei _né l'uno né l'altro…_ solo una volontà di potere per il potere… di distruzione per la distruzione… non per coloro che dici di amare, ma solo per il tuo _egoismo_. Proprio lo stesso che rimproveri a noi. Non lo capisci? Tu non sei Dio, Conte… Zeus… tu sei l'avversario del genere umano… tu sei _Satana!  
__**Io sono il CREATORE del genere umano! Io sono colui che ha dato la vita all'uomo! Io ho…**_  
Allora fu lei a gridare: –Tu non sai _nulla_! Non hai ancora capito… _cosa_ ha provocato il disastro? Qual è stata la _causa_ della scissione nella mente degli atlantidei… e di tutta l'umanità? Non riesci a _vederlo_? Sei stato _tu_! È solo _tua_ la colpa!  
_**COSA?!**_  
I ricordi del viaggio nel tempo tornavano uno dopo l'altro, limpidi e chiari, come se _qualcuno_ dentro di loro li stesse ordinando, dandovi un senso. –L'avevamo capito– mormorò lui, con decisione crescente nella voce. –Quando l'abbiamo visto… prima in modo confuso… poi come un'intuizione. Probabilmente perché abbiamo assistito agli eventi da _fuori_, mentre tu eri coinvolto in essi. O forse perché non _volevi_ vedere…  
–È stato il tuo _computer_, Zeus… lo stesso computer che adesso è diventato il tuo corpo. Continuava a crescere, via via che registravi in esso i tuoi viaggi… le tue idee… le tue impressioni… aumentava sempre più in complessità, finché non ha cominciato a diventare _senziente_. Una parte di te. Proprio com'era accaduto a… a quell'altro povero uomo… che tu hai usato per creare i tuoi cloni di noi…  
–Ma nessuna _macchina_ è perfetta. Quanto più è complessa… tanto più può insinuarvisi un errore. Un malfunzionamento. Un difetto autoreplicantesi… un _virus_. Lo stesso virus che si è diffuso nelle menti dei tuoi compagni, a cui era collegato. Attraverso la _tua_. Per _telepatia_!  
–È stato quel virus a creare lo squilibrio nelle menti dei terrestri. A scindere in loro la razionalità dall'istinto… la compassione dal potere… l'amore dalla collera… _il bene dal male…_  
–A far evolvere il loro potere mentale più rapidamente del loro spirito… creando in loro l'illusione di essere _dei_… così come l'ha creata in te! L'illusione che ha fatto loro compiere quel gesto assassino!  
–I solariani non l'hanno capito. Non hanno avuto il tempo… forse neanche la volontà di capirlo. Si sono accontentati di curare il sintomo, anziché il male. Hanno chiuso ai terrestri l'accesso a una parte del proprio cervello, hanno chiuso loro l'accesso al resto del sistema… e hanno aspettato di vedere se riuscivamo a guarire da soli…  
–Ma il computer era ancora vivo… _tu_ eri ancora vivo… e nei tuoi sforzi di comprendere la situazione… di correggerla… di bruciare il sigillo, lo hai collegato alle menti di _tutta l'umanità_… traendone energia per alimentarlo… e diffondendo il virus _ovunque_!  
–I miti parlano… dell'energia che fa vivere gli dei, distillata dalla morte di altri dei… distillata sulla _luna_… e parlano del _velo_ che offusca le menti degli uomini, che non permette loro di vedere _il vero aspetto_ della realtà… la MAYA… il SOMA… sono la stessa cosa…  
–…sono la stessa energia psichica che hai adoperato in tutto questo tempo per le tue modifiche sugli esseri viventi… sulle società… sull'ecosistema… la stessa che usavi per creare i tuoi servi e renderli obbedienti… la stessa che fino a poco fa stavi diffondendo sul mondo per dominare la volontà degli uomini e per distruggere ogni cosa…  
–…la stessa che hai usato su di _noi_ per tentarci… ma noi… ci siamo _sottratti ad essa_… così come avevano fatto i tuoi compagni titani nell'antichità! Non capisci, Zeus? Loro erano SANI! Non erano immuni al _sigillo_… erano riusciti a mantenersi immuni al _virus_… a mantenere la loro psiche integra! E altri ne sono venuti, nel tempo… che con fatica, con dolore, avevano fatto in modo di GUARIRE! Avresti potuto collaborare con loro per guarire te stesso… l'intera umanità… invece… li hai giudicati _corrotti_… e li hai _uccisi… perseguitati…_  
–E intanto rovinavi il mondo… diffondevi la corruzione quanto più tentavi di trovare un modo per evitare il destino… il destino che _tu_ avevi attirato su di noi! Non avresti mai potuto cambiare qualcosa che eri stato _tu stesso_ a causare… non potevi curare nessuno, perché tu stesso sei malato e non vuoi rendertene conto. E continuavi a peggiorare… ti _scindevi_ sempre di più… una parte buona… una demoniaca… una, forse, ancora umana ma supremamente stanca, indifferente ad ogni sentimento… fino ad _oggi_… quando le tue azioni stanno per provocare la fine di _tutto_.  
Stridii e sfrigolii simili a fulmini attraversavano i terminali. Il corpo nel globo di cristallo sussultava come in preda alle convulsioni.  
_**State… MENTENDO…**_  
–Invece _sai_ che è vero. Adesso… torna davvero tutto.– Lui era calmissimo. –Per questo gli uomini del futuro… gli atlantidei… avevano iniziato a sviluppare grandi poteri mentali prima del viaggio indietro nel tempo. Perché non c'era più il computer… non c'eri più _tu_ a frenarli… e per quanto mutati fisicamente, mentalmente erano _guariti_. Fosti tu a suggerire l'esodo… il tuo io di allora, influenzato dal tuo io di ora…  
_**Sono stato io… a…**_ La voce pareva in dubbio, quasi addolorata. Poi cambiò di nuovo direzione, riprese ad alzarsi, furiosa. _**Io… volevo il loro bene. Volevo aiutarli. Voi…**_ Il computer sembrava andare in corto circuito, gridava d'odio. **_Siete stati VOI la causa di tutto… se fossi riuscito ad ELIMINARVI…_**  
–Sono stati proprio i tuoi tentativi di eliminarci a far loro del male!– urlò lei, accorata, disperata. –La tua tempesta cronotopica… quella con cui hai cercato di farci perdere nello spaziotempo… è stata _quella_ ad investirvi mentre andavate a ritroso! Ad esiliarvi nel subspazio! L'ho _visto_ mentre andavamo alla deriva… vi ho _visti_perdervi in lontananza, nella storia! Anche questo… è successo a _causa tua_!  
–E tutto questo tempo… _sapevi_ che avresti perso, qualunque cosa tentassi. Nel futuro… quello da cui provieni… la Luna è ancora in orbita attorno alla Terra. La tua trasmigrazione è fallita. Oppure le creature dall'altra parte ti hanno trovato indegno. Per quanto tentassi di mutare le cose, sapevi che avresti fallito…– Una grande pietà, oltre lo stesso sdegno, stava iniziando ad affiorare nelle due voci. –Forse, in un angolo della tua coscienza, _volevi_ fallire… _volevi_ essere fermato. Per questo tutti gli indizi che hai lasciato cadere sul nostro cammino. Perché ti riconoscessimo, ti smascherassimo… perché una parte di te sa cosa sei stato, e vede cosa sei diventato… e ne ha orrore.  
Respirò profondamente, chinando la testa e poi rialzandola. –Sei stato _giudicato_, Conte… e sei stato trovato colpevole… non da me, ma da _te stesso.  
__**NO!**_  
–Ah…  
–…Agh!  
**_Nessuno può giudicarmi. TU non puoi giudicarmi! Io ti costringerò a giudicare in mio favore! Ti farò dire che ho ragione! HO RAGIONE IO! IO SONO…_**  
All'improvviso l'attacco s'interruppe. L'attenzione del computer parve distolta verso l'esterno. La voce provenne di nuovo dall'alto, fredda e distante, dimentica di loro. **_Non c'è più tempo._**  
Attraverso i giganteschi oblò della smisurata astronave, videro il paesaggio stellare iniziare a muoversi. Un vortice luminoso prese ad apparire nello spazio proprio davanti a loro, abbastanza grande perché la Luna intera vi passasse attraverso. Il coro dei milioni di beati continuava a bocca spalancata il suo salmo silenzioso.  
–Zeus! _Fermati!_ Lo SAI che non riuscirai a passare dall'altra parte! Morirai insieme a tutta questa gente!  
_Invece potrebbe riuscirci,_ disse la voce mentale del piccolo. _Ironicamente… proprio grazie a voi che avete modificato il futuro… adesso anche lui può vincere. E spandere la sua piaga sul resto del sistema… forse sul resto dell'universo._  
–Mentre la Terra è condannata alla distruzione… e tutto potrebbe essere inghiottito dal collasso spaziotemporale.  
–Dobbiamo fermarlo! Non possiamo lasciare che altri ancora vengano sterminati per causa… nostra e sua! Se siamo qui… deve esserci ancora qualcosa che possiamo fare!  
Il bambino esitò. Parve tremare leggermente, nelle braccia che lo tenevano. _C'è_, rispose infine, lentamente. _Temo che a questo punto… saremo costretti a scegliere LA STRADA PIÙ FACILE._

–La strada più facile…  
_Siete stati bravi… a riuscire a ricostruire tutta la verità. Io stesso ne conoscevo solo dei frammenti, prima che Zeus mi imprigionasse e potessi vederla direttamente nella sua mente. Tutto quel che avete detto è vero. Ed è vero anche che la nostra volontà può contrapporsi alla sua ed impedirgli di attraversare il portale…  
Ma dovete capire che lui è disposto a tutto pur di vincere. Perciò… anche noi… dobbiamo essere disposti a tutto. All'ultimo sacrificio. E forse… è proprio questo ciò che i nostri giudici si aspettano che facciamo._  
–Io… l'avevo intuito– mormorò il ragazzo. –E tu… anche tu lo sapevi fin dall'inizio. Non è vero?  
_Era UNA delle possibilità. Non vi mentirò. Posso prevedere, o meglio presagire, molto poco del futuro… ma sì, sapevo che per vincere si sarebbe potuti giungere a questo. Io… ero pronto.  
L'avete già visto accadere. Per ben due volte… una, proprio davanti ai vostri occhi. Una psiche divisa può ricomporsi con grande fatica, tornando al suo stato originario di prima della caduta. Oppure le due parti possono annientarsi. Il bene e il male… distruggersi a vicenda, come materia e antimateria. Annientando tutto ciò che hanno attorno. Nel caso di Zeus… forse questo lascerebbe soltanto il suo minuscolo frammento d'indifferenza sovrumana, o inumana… che però non può sopravvivere da solo, senza i due estremi.  
Ma per quanto diviso in se stesso, lui non agirà mai contro se stesso. Se però… qualcun ALTRO assumesse il ruolo dell'altra sua metà… potrebbe volontariamente annientarsi insieme a lui. Distruggere il bene con il male dentro di sé, e il male con il bene._  
–D'accordo.– Un nuovo, profondo respiro. –Mi ero preparato. Allora… io…  
_No. Non tu DA SOLO. La tua mente è integra, ora. Entrambe le vostre menti lo sono. E in quanto tali, voi rappresentate i due aspetti del bene. Quello che fiorisce nell'affetto e nella gioia, e quello che riesce a crescere superando la rabbia ed il dolore. La luce nella luce… e la luce nelle tenebre. O per meglio dire…_ Esitò di nuovo, sembrando esprimersi con difficoltà. _LEI… è la luce._  
Rabbrividirono. –Lei…  
_…Sì. Lei… Nobumi. Il SALVATORE… la mia controparte. Dotata di poteri esattamente identici ai miei. Che ha cominciato a esercitare attraverso la propria madre. Anche questo, l'avevate intuito. Come anche che… era lei a creare la connessione tra voi. Il primo essere umano integro già dal suo concepimento, dopo il disastro.  
Nessun essere umano completo può incarnare le tenebre. Non voi, che vi siete sottoposti alla prova e l'avete superata. Ma IO… non l'ho fatto. Io sono ancora nel buio. Anzi… lo sono stato per tutta la mia vita._  
–…Cosa significa?  
_Dovreste saperlo. Quando… sono stato creato… mio padre ha operato per darmi accesso alla parte inutilizzata del mio cervello. Cioè… proprio quella che nei normali esseri umani è sigillata. Le modifiche che voi avete subito vi hanno resi IN POTENZA capaci di spezzare il sigillo. Io ne sono stato PRIVATO completamente… quando non avevo ancora alcuna esperienza di vita che potesse permettermi di resistere. Né ho mai avuto una guida che mi aiutasse a guarire. Fin quasi dalla mia nascita, io sono stato UN DEMONE._  
–No…  
_Lo… dicevate tutti… lo pensavate… che io potessi essere spietato… gelido… capace solo di usare la fredda logica per fare ciò che andava fatto, senza sentimento. È vero. Per tutti questi anni ho dovuto lottare costantemente con me stesso, per non cedere al male che avevo dentro. Era anche QUESTO che mi sfiniva sempre così tanto. E tuttavia… ero comunque malvagio. Abbastanza malvagio da spingervi ad uccidere e a morire senza rimorso, per quello che credevo il meglio. Abbastanza da tradire e sacrificare l'uomo che mi aveva allevato, quando è stato usato dal nemico._  
–Bambino mio… io…  
_Non cerchi di consolarmi, professore. E neanche voi. È così. Ed è bene che sia così. Perché ora… io posso essere la parte che altrimenti mancherebbe per distruggere Zeus. Così come voi due… formerete e guiderete l'altra parte. Ci sacrificheremo insieme, portando con noi tutte queste altre persone. Per il bene della Terra, per quanto mutilata… e per il bene degli abitanti dello spazio.  
Mi spiace di… dovervelo chiedere… di chiedervi di sacrificare anche… lei… per questo. Ma dev'essere fatto._  
Dev'essere fatto…  
E forse lei… è stata concepita proprio per questo… per salvare il mondo… morendo… prima ancora di nascere.  
Che triste destino…  
Il NOSTRO destino…  
Di andarcene qui, tutti insieme… nello stesso momento… come una FAMIGLIA.  
Ragazzi…  
Le lacrime si erano accumulate negli occhi. Non caddero.  
I due si strinsero la mano.  
E tesero le mani libere perché il piccolo le prendesse.  
–Ci perdoni, professore.  
Il vecchio annuì a sua volta semplicemente, proibendosi di piangere.  
Amici… siate con noi.  
Tra poco… saremo di nuovo TUTTI UNITI.

Il vortice si stava aprendo. Roteando, lasciandosi dietro frange di polvere scintillante, come una galassia in miniatura. Un tunnel mai visto prima, ma dall'aria stranamente nota, familiare. Al di là… si distingueva solamente una grande _luce_.  
L'arca si mosse.  
_Adesso._  
I portatori di luce… e colui che aveva accettato di essere le tenebre…  
_Tu sarai sconfitto… così come era stato predetto._  
Il dio, l'uomo, il computer… era così alienato ed esaltato dalla visione della sua meta finale, tanto a lungo sognata, da avere completamente dimenticato la presenza dei suoi nemici. Quasi emise un'esclamazione di sorpresa quando le loro menti si unirono… il grido di sfida fu lanciato… e, senza lasciargli il tempo di voltarsi metaforicamente verso di loro… colpirono.  
Avvertirono il suo sdegno. La sua ira. La sua resistenza. La grande nave spaziale si arrestò con un sussulto. Lampi luminosi crepitarono per tutta la vastità della sala, mentre Zeus rispondeva all'attacco attingendo a tutta l'energia mentale dei suoi santi, sottraendola al motore.  
Erano soli contro… le menti di miliardi di persone.  
No. Non soli. Anche loro avevano miliardi di anime a sostenerli… a dar loro forza. Tutti coloro che erano vissuti sulla terra… che erano morti… che ancora vivevano… che sarebbero nati… e gli _amici_ scomparsi sacrificandosi… tutta la loro volontà di _esistere_ si concentrava nel prescelto, attraverso colei che gli teneva la mano, attraverso la piccola vita innocente designata per salvare tutto. Un'immensa luce li circondò, lo scudo li avvolse ancora una volta, mentre si opponevano alle scariche che cercavano di eliminarli. Cercando tutto ciò che di buono e di cattivo c'era in ogni essere umano… per usarlo contro il distruttore dell'umanità.  
E sapevano che il momento in cui avessero spezzato la sua resistenza sarebbe stato anche quello della loro fine.  
Non era forse la cosa più giusta… finire così… distruggendo l'origine di tutto il male del mondo? Quante volte era stato detto loro che non avrebbero mai potuto farlo… e invece, ora… senza di lui, il virus Soma avrebbe cessato di esistere. L'umanità sarebbe potuta guarire naturalmente dalle sue ferite mentali, se ne avesse avuto la volontà… e forse, i giudici avrebbero deciso di accordarle un'altra possibilità… soprattutto se avessero visto come loro erano disposti a dare la _vita_ per questo…  
E non solo la loro vita.  
Le capsule d'ibernazione iniziarono a scoppiare una a una. Gli occupanti avvizzivano al loro interno, gridando le loro preghiere, prosciugati di ogni forza dal proprio padrone, oppure tornavano in vita per un solo dolorosissimo attimo, boccheggiando, prima di spegnersi completamente. Ne restavano ancora così tanti…  
…ma quel che il Maligno non capiva… era che anch'essi erano _esseri viventi…_  
Che LUI STESSO era un essere vivente…  
_Perdonateci tutti… perdonateci…  
Perdonaci…_  
I sistemi sovraccarichi dell'arca presero a saltare uno dopo l'altro. Le luci dei due terminali esplodevano, fiammeggiavano. Il corpo fisico del Conte aveva spalancato gli occhi, batteva violentemente i pugni e i denti nel suo involucro di vetro, provando dopo tanto tempo il terrore della propria fine… ed anche qualcos'altro…  
Erano meno di minuscole formiche contro un dio. Eppure, portavano su di loro il peso di _tutto il mondo…  
Il mio… il NOSTRO… mondo…_  
Il suo corpo irradiava di nuovo luce. Mani note, rassicuranti, sulle sue spalle, voci amiche che lo incoraggiavano… che non lo lasciavano solo, neanche nell'ultimo momento…  
_Le nostre liti… gli scherzi… le volte che non eravamo d'accordo, che ci risentivamo per un nonnulla.  
Tutte le volte che abbiamo riso insieme…  
Tutte le volte che ci siamo compresi… o che non ci siamo compresi… ma siamo rimasti uniti…  
Il rombo dei motori… il balzo del cuore nello spazio… le luci dei riflettori…  
Le strette di mano, le parole gentili…  
I prati in fiore, il mare… i tramonti…  
Le notti di stelle…  
E…_  
Il computer gridò.  
Le sue voci si levarono contemporaneamente… divina, satanica, inumana… nell'estrema maledizione, nell'estremo lamento.  
_**E MIO… tutto MIO… non avete il DIRITTO di prendermelo… proprio ora, a un passo dalla FINE…  
Popolo mio, che male ti ho fatto… non arriva alle tue orecchie il mio lamento…  
Io… SONO… COLUI CHE…**_  
Esplose.  
L'azzurra cattedrale di Alpha, l'insieme rosso e organico di Omega. Il sistema di trasmissione andò in cortocircuito, bruciando tutti i santi rimasti nelle loro bare. Seguendo il cervello a cui era collegata, all'intera nave rimase l'unica scelta di autodistruggersi. C'era solo da sperare che la Terra, così vicina ad essa… potesse essere risparmiata dalla sua fine.  
Il fuoco si propagò sul ponte di comando, dove le luci di sostegno ondeggiavano selvaggiamente. Partendo dai due terminali, divorò i cavi d'acciaio e plastica verso l'enorme gemma centrale.  
Dove nell'ultimo momento… gli occhi del Conte guardarono in basso. Senza più quell'accesa luce d'esaltazione. E prima che il suo nido scoppiasse, le labbra si schiusero a pronunciare una sola parola.  
–Grazie.

Ricaddero a terra. Le gambe… le braccia… non li reggevano più. Tutti i sistemi avevano smesso di rispondere. Potevano lasciarsi andare, ora. Era finita davvero… o lo sarebbe stata… solo tra qualche altro secondo…  
Cercarono lo sguardo gli uni degli altri, senza lasciarsi andare le mani… portando con sé quell'immagine, quel calore.  
_Chiunque tu sia… nostro giudice…  
Spero che tu abbia compreso la mia decisione…  
Io non voglio giudicare… chi può mai permettersi di giudicare… se stesso… il proprio simile… o chiunque altro?  
È vero… l'uomo si è macchiato di terribili crimini… contro di voi… contro i propri fratelli… e il proprio mondo…  
Ma… c'è tanto di buono… nel suo cuore…  
In tutti quei poveri cuori… torturati… confusi… inconsapevoli… coraggiosi… che accettano la morte perché devono, e accettano la vita perché l'hanno…  
Se puoi vedere l'amore… nel MIO cuore… per loro…  
Allora considera questo come il mio giudizio…  
Considerati soddisfatto dal nostro sacrificio… e perdona loro…  
Io… non vorrei morire… nessuno vorrebbe morire…  
Ma almeno… se potremo ancora rivederci… essere insieme…  
Se quest'ultimo desiderio potesse essere esaudito…  
Allora…  
Io…_  
Chiusero gli occhi nello stesso istante.  
L'attimo dopo, in silenzio, la Luna deflagrò.

**Fine**


	44. Ad Litus Ultimum

**Ad Litus Ultimum**

31 dicembre 2012–1° gennaio 2013

_«Così come quasi, o monaci, se un uomo in cammino pervenisse ad una grande distesa d'acqua, la riva di qua piena di pericoli e paure, la riva di là sicura e senza pericoli, e nessuna barca vi fosse pel traghetto, nessun ponte per passare all'altra riva. Allora quest'uomo pensasse: […] "Se io ora raccogliessi canne e tronchi, fascine e foglie, costruissi una zattera e mediante questa zattera, lavorando con mani e piedi, traghettassi in salvo all'altra riva?" […] E, salvato, traghettato, pensasse egli così: "Carissima mi è veramente questa zattera, mediante questa zattera, lavorando con mani e piedi, io sono giunto salvo all'altra riva. Dunque, se io ora mi ponessi sul capo o mi caricassi sulle spalle questa zattera e me ne andassi dove voglio?" Che pensate voi di ciò, monaci? Quest'uomo con tale agire tratterebbe forse convenientemente la zattera?»  
«Certamente no, o Signore!»  
«Che dovrebbe dunque fare quell'uomo, voi monaci, per trattare convenientemente la zattera? Se quest'uomo, voi monaci, salvato, tragittato, riflettesse così: "Carissima mi è veramente questa zattera, mediante questa zattera, lavorando con mani e piedi, io sono giunto sano all'altra riva. Dunque, se io ora posassi questa zattera sulla riva o la gettassi nell'onda e me ne andassi dove voglio?" Con tale agire veramente, o monaci, quest'uomo tratterebbe convenientemente la zattera. Or così anche appunto, o monaci, io ho esposto il Dhamma come zattera, atto a salvarsi, non a tenersi. Voi, che intendete bene il paragone della zattera, dovete lasciar andare anche il giusto, per non dire dell'ingiusto»._  
–Sutra della Zattera


	45. Hyperouranios

**Hyperouranios**

_«Noi siamo usciti fore  
Del maggior corpo al ciel ch'è pura luce:  
Luce intellettual, piena d'amore;  
Amor di vero ben, pien di letizia;  
Letizia che trascende ogne dolzore.  
Qui vederai l'una e l'altra milizia  
Di paradiso, e l'una in quelli aspetti  
Che tu vedrai a l'ultima giustizia»._  
–Dante

Luce… buio… luce…  
Quale vince sull'altro?…  
L'animo umano… grande quanto un intero universo… l'anima di ognuno di noi… o forse… tutti facciamo parte di un solo immenso spirito…  
Una tenebra immensa punteggiata di minuscole stelle coraggiose… oppure… poche, insignificanti macchie oscure in un oceano infinito di splendore?  
Anche lui… che aveva voluto dominarlo… separarsene… anche lui ne è rimasto parte…  
Ignorante di quel che era… impotente nel cambiare se stesso e il futuro… pieno d'odio…  
I tre volti di Satana…  
Sconfitti da… da…

_Ehi, cicciobello… riprenditi…_  
Il tunnel che sembra continuare in eterno…  
_Hai fatto un bel lavoro, sai? Coraggio…_  
Al di là… tutta la bellezza da cui siamo stati separati… il riposo a cui tutti aneliamo.  
_Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta. Avevo fiducia in te…_  
Chi passa attraverso di esso… libero… chi torna indietro… per completare quel che non ha terminato…  
_Giusto cielo. Ti lascio un minuto e guarda come mi diventi PALLIDO._  
Mi salutano… mi sorridono. Loro sanno già… la loro avventura… e la mia…  
_Coraggio, sire… apri gli occhi… ti meriti un abbraccione…_  
Io… lo conosco. Sono… già stato qui…  
_Hai vinto. Tutti quanti… abbiamo vinto._  
Ma… non desidero il riposo… non desidero la beatitudine…  
Se solo potessi sentire ancora… queste…

…Voci?…  
–Ciao, bello!  
–Ragazzi…?  
Volti sorridenti. Mani col pollice in su. Braccia tese…  
…quelle che aveva creduto di non rivedere _mai più_.  
–…Ragazzi!  
Fu sommerso da un abbraccio a diluvio. Più pacche sulle spalle di quante ne potesse sopportare. Non sapeva neanche chi gli stesse scompigliando i capelli e chi stesse cercando di sollevarlo in aria.  
–Evvai!  
–Sei stato un _grande_!  
–Lo sapevo che potevo fidarmi di te!  
–Ah ah ah…  
–Hai fatto fare bella figura a tutti!  
Gli occhi cominciavano a snebbiarglisi… non era un _sogno_… per quanto fosse felice, cercò di liberarsi dalla calca.  
–Siete qui… ci siete… _tutti_!… Ma come…– Il lampo di un brivido. –Dov'è…  
–Sono qui, amore mio– disse la tenera, nota voce. –_Siamo_ qui.– Anche lei… senza più tracce di stanchezza e di ferite… gli sorrideva insieme agli altri… con un'espressione dolcissima in volto. E accanto…  
–Piccolo… professore?… Ci siamo davvero tutti?… Ma cosa è successo?… Avevamo…  
–Già. Sei stato bravo, eroe. Hai fatto… la cosa giusta.  
–Ma ce lo aspettavamo, dopotutto.  
–Eravamo anche noi con te… abbiamo visto tutto, da qui.  
–Visto… tutto?– La mente stava smettendo di vorticare. Cominciava a realizzare. –Sì. Ricordo… mi hanno _aiutato_. Tutte quelle anime viventi… in ultimo… anche _lui_…– Sussultò. –Ma allora… che posto è questo? Dove siamo?  
–Ehm. Quivi comincian le dolenti note, temo.  
–Già. Siamo… _morti_.  
–E questa è _l'altra parte_.  
Allora si guardò intorno per la prima volta, rendendosi conto di dove si trovava.  
A prima vista aveva creduto che fosse ancora il falso cielo empireo dentro la Luna… per il biancore che gli colpiva gli occhi. Ma questo ambiente era molto, molto più grande. E sembrava tutto disegnato in chiaroscuro.  
Un anfiteatro… talmente vasto da sembrare che l'arena centrale potesse accogliere un mondo. Eppure gli occhi riuscivano in qualche modo a coglierne le dimensioni senza perdersi nella lontananza. Vedeva chiaramente anche le ultime figure sedute, con gravità, aspettativa o solo noia, sulle gradinate candide. Persone comuni, in giacca e cravatta… in maniche di camicia… in semplici abiti di tutti i giorni, o in sfarzose vesti senza capo né coda. Ma anche altre creature, che non aveva mai visto prima. Ginoidi dalla pelle metallica, gli occhi dorati e violetti, con trecce che ricordavano tubi di plastica. Enormi, saggi esseri di roccia, che li osservavano con pazienti occhi a fessura. Uomini rettili, simili a quelli che aveva già visto un tempo, ma dall'aria molto più civilizzata e composta… gigantesche creature con l'apparenza di dinosauri… e… figure umanoidi di pura luce, senza lineamenti… con ali luminose sulle spalle, e le braccia conserte.  
Dovevano esserci migliaia di miliardi di creature… eppure, gli spalti erano occupati solo in minima parte. Spiccavano bianchissimi contro il nero dell'arena, come emanando una debole luce propria. Al di sopra, un cielo altrettanto nero… tempestato da innumerevoli, sconosciute stelle e galassie.  
Ad un'estremità dell'ovale, su un palco isolato… più elevato di tutti gli altri… sedeva un'alta figura, di cui non si riusciva a scorgere il volto. In attesa.  
–L'altra parte?… Cioè… è il Paradiso… vale a dire, il mondo originale?  
–Già. A quanto pare. Quando è successo… quel che è successo… siamo stati portati qui. Ad _aspettarti_.  
–Ci hanno spiegato un po' di cose. Tutte quelle storie sull'andare in paradiso dopo morti… be', erano vere. Ma non per tutti.  
–Da questa parte, la morte è solo un passaggio… uno spirito può creare per sé un nuovo corpo ogni volta che ne logora uno vecchio, anche completamente differente se gli va… dopo un certo tempo. E capita solo ogni diverse migliaia di anni… sono tutti tanto longevi, da queste parti. Perciò… anche molti che erano presenti al momento del disastro originale… sono ancora qui, adesso. Come testimoni.  
–Ma la Terra è stata esiliata, e quindi da noi le regole sono differenti. Quando si muore… si resta intrappolati sul nostro piano. L'anima si scinde dal sigillo, e può vagare dando conforto ai suoi cari, oppure cercare vendetta per la propria prigionia, come fantasma… finché non viene ricatturata da esso, e si reincarna. Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
–Ma quando capita che un'anima terrestre _guarisca_… che non abbia più bisogno del sigillo… allora riesce spontaneamente a trovare il _passaggio_ per tornare di qua. Il tunnel da cui vengono anche tutte le nuove anime nel nostro mondo. E contemporaneamente, uno dei marziani sacrificatisi per assumere forma di sigillo viene liberato, e torna qui anche lui.  
–Ci hanno detto… che c'è un luogo speciale dove tengono i terrestri guariti… separati dagli altri… in attesa. Per essere certi che non abbiano ricadute. Tranne quelli che decidono di _tornare_. Di passare di nuovo nell'universo delle tenebre e reincarnarsi di loro volontà… per aiutare chi non ce l'ha ancora fatta. Anche col rischio di tornare ad impazzire e rimanervi intrappolati nuovamente. E può accadere.  
–Qualcuno di noi era… qualcuno del genere, hanno detto. Non hanno voluto precisare _chi_.  
Misurava con lo sguardo lo spazio immenso. I volti degli astanti. La serietà nelle espressioni degli amici stessi, dopo il primo scoppio di gioia nel rivederlo.  
In attesa… testimoni. –Quindi, questo posto…  
–Sì. È il tribunale. Dov'è stato emesso il nostro verdetto.  
–E questo… è il _secondo giudizio_.  
–Hanno detto che sarebbe stato emesso non appena _tu_ fossi arrivato qui.  
Tutti quegli esseri… speranzosi, severi, ancora risentiti… che guardavano _lui_. Che aspettavano _lui_.  
E quindi… ora avrebbe dovuto essere l'avvocato difensore dell'_intero genere umano_?  
Il giudice sul suo alto seggio si mosse dalla propria fissità ieratica per fargli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
–Coraggio. Saremo proprio qui dietro.  
–Sì. Se hai bisogno chiama… e _meneremo anche le mani_ per aiutarti.  
–Siamo tutti qui.  
Annuì.  
E s'incamminò lentamente.

L'arena doveva essere larga milioni di chilometri. Eppure, gli parve che gli ci volessero solo pochi passi per accostarsi alla cattedra. Il giudice teneva tranquillamente le mani congiunte davanti a sé, nelle sue vesti bianche.  
Doveva inginocchiarsi davanti a lui?… Non l'aveva _mai_ fatto… se non…  
Poi vide, sulle gradinate, le figure dei seleniti… a cui i terrestri avevano portato via la vita, e che solo dopo molto tempo avevano potuto acquisire nuovi corpi. E, simili a farfalle lucenti, i marziani, quei pochi liberati dal loro compito… dopo aver sofferto millenni, privati di un corpo, per tenere a bada il buio nel cuore dell'uomo.  
E s'inginocchiò. Non per soggezione… ma in segno di rispetto e di rincrescimento, a nome di tutti.  
**Dunque, finalmente sei qui.**  
Il giudice aveva parlato. Difficile dire che voce fosse… se di uomo o di donna, di giovane o di vecchio… era solo infinitamente solenne. Non la udiva precisamente, né era precisamente una trasmissione telepatica. Più come l'idea di una voce, che rimbombasse nella mente. La stessa che ricordava dal viaggio nel tempo, certo… eppure era sicuro di averla udita anche da qualche altra parte, fuggevolmente, in passato. Come in un sogno.  
**Figlio della Terra… figlio prescelto della Terra… che cos'hai da dire?**

Che cos' ho da dire? Cosa posso dire, che convinca questo essere… tutti loro… ad assolvere la Terra? A liberarci dalla nostra prigione? Dalle nostre tenebre?  
La nostra prigione…  
La nostra solitudine…  
Dopo tutto quel che è accaduto…  
–Chiediamo perdono.  
Le sue parole vennero accolte dal silenzio.  
–Chiediamo perdono… per ciò che abbiamo fatto. Per quel che è andato perduto. Ciò che è stato sottratto non potrà più essere restituito. Lo sappiamo. Siamo colpevoli e non abbiamo scuse.– Chinò la testa. –Ma ora… l'origine della malattia è stata eliminata. Abbiamo pagato soffrendo per migliaia di anni a causa di essa. Abbiamo pagato… in questi ultimi giorni… quasi con tutto ciò che avevamo. La Terra è spossata, addolorata… consumata. Permettetele di tornare a _casa.  
–Io mi oppongo a questo.–_ Qualcuno sulle gradinate si era alzato in piedi. Uno strano umanoide dai lineamenti di gatto. _–Costui parla bene, Vostro Onore… ma non gli costa nulla farlo. Le sofferenze di cui parla, la sua razza se l'è causate da sola. Si è quasi autodistrutta nella sua follia. Cosa ci garantisce che non accadrà di nuovo? Che non dovremo pagarne il prezzo se dovessimo riaccordare loro la nostra fiducia?  
–A me sembra–_ replicò pacatamente un'altra voce _–che si sia guadagnato il diritto di parlare. La corte non glielo avrebbe concesso, altrimenti. E il mio rispettato fratello non vorrà sostenere che non gli sia costato dolore.–_ Era stata una creatura femminile, apparentemente rassomigliante ad una farfalla, ad intervenire. L'essere felino tornò a sedersi, grugnendo.  
_–È vero. Abbiamo avuto la dimostrazione che l'uomo è in grado di compiere sacrifici sublimi. Egli… e tutti i suoi compagni… ne sono la prova.–_ A prendere la parola adesso era una delle fanciulle metalliche, dalla testa ricoperta di treccioline d'oro. _–Sono capaci di grande compassione. Sono simili a noi. Le loro azioni non ci hanno forse impressionati tutti?  
–Ma abbiamo anche assistito al peggio di cui l'uomo è capace.–_ Questa era una voce telepatica, ribollente… proveniente da una specie di ameba acquatica gigantesca, su uno degli scranni più alti. _–Efferatezze, insensibilità. Deliri di onnipotenza. Morte. Questo morbo potrebbe contagiare anche noi come una macchia di sudiciume. Le imprese di pochi individui eccezionali non sono sufficienti per rivedere il nostro precedente giudizio. Io voto contro.  
–Non è stata forse anche colpa nostra tutto ciò?– _replicò la ginoide. _–Non abbiamo la nostra parte di responsabilità? Abbiamo avuto troppa fretta di lasciarli soli per preservare noi stessi. Nella loro solitudine e confusione, hanno avuto poca altra scelta se non infierire gli uni contro gli altri. Ma chi non desidera sfuggire al male e andare verso il bene? Chi non lo farebbe avendone la possibilità? Perfino il più folle di loro vi aspirava. Ora la malattia è passata… meritano che li accogliamo con affetto e li aiutiamo tutti a guarire. Come avremmo dovuto fare fin dall'inizio.  
–Ah. Ma possono guarire così facilmente? Noi riteniamo di no. La causa sarà anche stata eliminata, ma i danni del male restano. Tutti i terrestri dovrebbero essere uniti dalla volontà di ripararli. E come possono esserlo, se mai una volta nella loro storia sono stati in grado di andare d'accordo? Come potrebbero unirsi in uno solo? Sono troppo egoisti. Non sono capaci di accettare e ricevere il nostro amore, se anche dovessimo darglielo. Non possono essere guariti_.  
Un mormorio si alzò dalle file. La maggioranza dei solariani sembravano d'accordo con l'ultima affermazione. Votavano per il no.  
Il giudice sollevò il martello.  
Lui ricordò le parole di Zeus. Erano state anche le parole di un suo amico. _Come possono giudicarci degli estranei? Non ci conoscono nemmeno… non sanno cos'abbiamo passato…_  
E ricordò anche altre parole…  
Si rialzò in piedi. –Questo… non è affatto vero!  
Il martello rimase sospeso a mezz'aria.  
–Noi… non siamo affatto eccezionali. Saremo anche stati rinforzati fisicamente… avremo acquisito poteri mentali superiori a quelli di una persona comune… ma il nostro cuore… è esattamente come quello di tutti gli altri. Ci hanno scelto tra gli _scarti_, i _rifiuti_ di tutta l'umanità. Non siamo migliori né peggiori di loro. Possiamo essere deboli. Possiamo essere tentati e cedere. E se noi abbiamo potuto fare qualcosa di eccezionale… allora significa che _qualunque altro essere umano_ ne è capace. L'unica cosa che forse abbiamo avuto più degli altri… che ci ha sempre aiutato a non soccombere… è che nessuno di noi è mai stato _solo_. Che fossimo nella stessa casa, nella stessa città… o a mezzo mondo di distanza gli uni dagli altri… abbiamo sempre affrontato ogni cosa _insieme_.  
Fischi e grida soffocate d'incoraggiamento provennero dalle sue spalle, in lontananza. Sorrise, suo malgrado.  
–Neanche _voi_ siete perfetti. Tanto tempo fa… ci avete scacciati senza neanche provare a cercare una cura per la nostra condizione. Le vostre sentinelle hanno tante volte giocato con le vite degli uomini, prendendoli in giro… trattandoli con disprezzo, o servendosene come cavie… o anche uccidendoli. Alcune si sono fatte corrompere da quel povero folle, e sono entrate al suo servizio. E abbiamo conosciuto _altre_ razze aliene… che potevano essere più progredite di noi, più evolute… ma c'erano esseri buoni come malvagi, tra di loro. Neanche nelle profondità dello spazio esistono creature perfette. Tutti… _lottiamo_ sempre solo, continuamente, per migliorare. Per raggiungere chissà quale nuovo grado… quale nuovo obiettivo… magari all'infinito. Chissà, forse in questo momento degli esseri ancora più perfetti di voi stanno osservando il vostro giudizio, e useranno lo stesso vostro metro per giudicarci tutti in futuro.  
Tutti gli astanti si erano zittiti, ascoltando attentamente il suo discorso.  
**Ebbene, che motivo puoi darci perché dobbiamo perdonare la Terra?**  
–Io credo… che noi abbiamo _qualcosa_ da dare all'universo. Qualcosa che non possiede nessun altro. È già accaduto che qualcuno ne abbia avuto bisogno… che abbiamo potuto aiutare degli altri esseri. Non siamo stati solo noi a soffrire per il nostro esilio. Anche _voi_ ne avete sofferto. Anche _voi_ siete rimasti mutilati perdendoci. Proprio come il nostro mondo è un essere vivente… un grande organismo… anche il sistema, l'intero _universo_ lo è. E ognuno di noi ha la sua funzione in esso. Per quanto piccolo… o per quanto grande… Tutti abbiamo bisogno gli uni degli altri. Noi di voi… voi di noi.  
Sentì un fruscio dietro di sé, infinitamente lontano e allo stesso tempo vicino. Lei si era alzata, quasi una figura splendente col piccolo tra le sue braccia, la voce alta e chiara, a sostenerlo. –Negli esseri umani c'è del _bene_. Molto più di quanto il male sia esteso… più di quanto il morbo abbia potuto rovinare. Noi che abbiamo conosciuto il peggio possiamo testimoniarlo. La luce nell'uomo, per quanto offuscata, non può mai essere completamente spenta… trova la forza di sopravvivere e vincere, anche nelle tenebre. Non ne avete forse davanti il miglior esempio?  
Un nuovo mormorio d'incertezza si diffuse nella giuria.  
**E come si comporteranno i terrestri, se dovessero essere riammessi nel sistema? È stato uno di voi a scatenare l'incidente, con la propria ambizione e sete di conoscenza. Chi ci dice che non si ripeterà? Chi ci dice che sarete davvero disposti ad unirvi, per riparare i danni subiti?**  
Chi lo dice?… Chi lo può garantire?… Non avevano forse provato loro stessi tante volte… a parlare al cuore della gente… senza avere risultati?… Non sapevano quanto fosse difficile?…  
Eppure…  
–Per quanto sia… legato a tutti loro… non posso promettere a nome di ogni singolo individuo che viva o che vivrà sulla Terra… che tutti si sforzeranno allo stesso modo di guarire e di riparare. Ma so… che l'impulso a _crescere_… il proposito di diventare qualcosa di _migliore_… è presente in tutti. Che tutti fanno del loro meglio… tutti faranno del loro meglio per _vivere_. Per _resistere_… per amare. Come hanno sempre fatto. E se qualcuno dovesse rimanere indietro… se qualcuno dovesse cadere… so che _qualcun altro_ sarà lì per sollevarlo. Per aiutarlo. Come noi ci siamo aiutati a vicenda. Nessun terrestre è solo… nessuno sarà lasciato solo… neanche quelli che credono di esserlo. Noi… saremo responsabili gli uni degli altri. Ci proteggeremo gli uni con gli altri. E miglioreremo… imparando dai nostri errori. Come abbiamo fatto per tutto questo tempo.  
_–E vuoi farci credere che sarete in grado di farlo? Di pensare agli altri prima che a voi stessi e tendervi a vicenda la mano? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo visto?_  
–E perché no? Dopo tutto quello che _avete_ visto?– La voce attaccabrighe si levò dall'estremità dell'arena, collerica, come un pugno alzato verso una faccia. –_Io_ lo farei. Non ne avete avuto la _prova_? Se sarà necessario… se non lo farà nessun altro… saremo _noi_ ad aiutare tutti, di _persona_! Proprio come i marziani l'hanno fatto per noi! Proprio come anche voi lo fareste! Che c'è di tanto difficile o di tanto strano? Non siamo tutti disposti a tutto per un _amico_?  
Il mormorio si faceva sempre più forte. Molti discutevano apertamente.  
**Chi altro si pronuncia? Chi altro vuole testimoniare?**  
–Io.– Una donna dalla pelle pallidissima, le lunghe vesti verdi svolazzanti, era apparsa in cima alle gradinate. –Onorevoli cittadini del sistema… io non sono una di voi… ma anche il mio popolo ha conosciuto il male, sia dall'esterno che dall'interno. E costoro ci hanno aiutato. Ci hanno salvato, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Se abbiamo potuto ricominciare una nuova vita sotto una nuova forma, in un pianeta diverso, lo dobbiamo soltanto a loro.  
–Anche noi.– Dall'altra parte dell'ovale, si erano alzate in piedi delle piccole figure dalla pelle azzurrina, in tute argentate. –Ci hanno aiutato a riavere la nostra casa. Ci hanno insegnato a combattere per essa… a reagire contro il male… e ci hanno dato un nuovo modo di vivere. A loro dobbiamo tutto. Sia materialmente… che come lezione nel nostro cuore.  
_–Non avete sofferto per questo? Non siete PEGGIORATI?–_ protestò una voce. _–Avevate superato la violenza, ed ora il male si è insinuato nuovamente nel vostro cuore…_  
–Forse non è male. Forse è soltanto volontà di vivere. Quella che tutti i terrestri possiedono, e che nessun altro possiede quanto loro. Il loro dono all'universo. Ora dovremo solo imparare a servircene nel modo giusto.  
Un sincero sospiro di sollievo, e un lieve singhiozzo, provenne dal fondo degli spalti. –Noi… noi pensavamo di avervi forse danneggiato… di avervi fatto del male… grazie.  
–Siamo noi che vi dobbiamo ringraziare.  
–Permettetemi… di… di prendere la parola.– Il professore si era fatto avanti timidamente, appoggiando le mani sul parapetto. –Io sono un essere comune. Non dovrei neanche essere qui… perciò suppongo che se mi è stato concesso, sia perché devo parlare. Io… conosco questi ragazzi come me stesso. Sono stato con loro dall'inizio fino ad ora… e vi prego di credermi… non ho mai conosciuto esseri umani migliori di loro. Avrebbero potuto vendicarsi per ciò che avevano subito… avrebbero potuto reagire con rabbia, diventare demoni… rendere male per male e ferire se stessi ed altri. Ma non l'hanno _mai_ fatto. Invece… hanno scelto di preoccuparsi. Di prendere un enorme peso su di sé senza che nessuno l'avesse chiesto, e senza lamentarsi. Hanno messo gli altri sempre per primi, nonostante le sofferenze con cui hanno dovuto pagare. Superando le loro stesse debolezze. Sempre e comunque. No, non sono perfetti… ma non sono neanche comuni o ordinari… per me… sono _straordinari_… proprio quanto possono esserlo tutti gli umani.  
–Vorrei dire qualcosa anch'io.– Questa era una voce dimessa, inaspettata. Eppure ebbe sugli astanti lo stesso effetto di un tuono. Tutti si voltarono verso il punto in cui la sagoma in ombra di un ometto basso spuntava dai gradini… tutti, anche il giudice, con un atteggiamento d'estremo rispetto.  
–Io credo di conoscerli meglio di chiunque altro. Conosco tutte le loro imprese. E so cos'hanno nel cuore. Ho _atteso_ questo giorno… osservandoli… anche se non ho potuto essere con loro. E non mi hanno deluso. Non sono stati da meno di quel che mi aspettavo. Sono fiero di loro. In fondo… non è proprio per questo che sono stati creati… per _salvare il mondo_?  
Un grande silenzio scese sull'anfiteatro, rotto da qualche timido tentativo d'applauso.  
**La ringraziamo per la sua testimonianza.**  
Con un cenno d'intelligenza al giudice, l'ometto si ritirò.  
**Ebbene, onorevoli fratelli, qual è il vostro verdetto?**  
Il silenzio perdurò per qualche altro secondo. Poi una luce si accese. Proprio dalla parte degli spalti dove sedevano le figure luminose dei marziani.  
_–Lasciateli tentare._  
Una dopo l'altra, come a un segnale, altre luci risplendettero. Prima timidamente, poi in progressione sempre maggiore. Fin quando l'intero tribunale ne fu pieno.  
_–Sì.  
–Meritano un'altra possibilità.  
–Meritano almeno il beneficio del dubbio.  
–Che provino._  
Una sterminata processione di splendori e di assensi…  
Davvero… ciò che avevano detto e fatto… ciò che _lui_ aveva fatto… era riuscito ad ottenere questo?  
Percepì quasi un sorriso nella non–voce del giudice, quando tornò a rivolgersi a lui.  
**Ebbene, figlio della Terra… pare proprio che tu ti sia attirato delle simpatie. Ora non ti resta che provare se è vero quel che hai sostenuto.**  
–Come?…  
**L'hai già fatto. Lo sai già. Lo spaziotempo è influenzato dalla volontà. Il potere per riportare indietro la Terra è sempre stato nelle tue mani. Nelle VOSTRE mani. Vi concediamo di tentare. Se riuscirai ad unire i cuori di tutti… le anime, le menti di tutti… se riuscirai ad ESSERE tutti coloro che vogliono riparare ai propri errori… allora sarete perdonati. Non da noi, ma da VOI STESSI.**  
Perdonati…  
Come già aveva fatto all'inizio di tutto… guardò i propri pugni.  
Era dunque per questo che gli era stato dato quel potere? Perché qualcuno, in qualche modo… aveva _previsto tutto?_  
O solo perché il mondo, come ogni essere vivente, aveva scelto _lui_ come mezzo per guarire?  
Ad ogni modo, ora non faceva differenza.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Allargò le braccia.  
E pregò.


	46. Paramita

**Paramita**

_Non gli uomini, l'uomo! Catena di pensiero unito,  
D'amore e potere che non saranno divisi,  
Che spinge gli elementi con sforzo adamantino;  
Come il sole domina, con occhio da tiranno,  
L'inquieta repubblica del groviglio  
Di pianeti che tendono con forza alle distese libere del cielo._

_L'uomo, un'armoniosa anima di molte anime,_  
_La cui natura è il proprio controllo divino,_  
_Dove ogni cosa fluisce nel tutto, come i fiumi nel mare;_  
_Gli atti familiari resi splendidi dall'amore;_  
_Fatica, sofferenza, dolore, nel verde boschetto della vita_  
_Giocano come belve domate, nessuno sapeva quanto potessero essere dolci!_

_Il suo volere, con tutte le passioni meschine, i cattivi piaceri_  
_E le cure egoiste, suoi tremanti satelliti,_  
_Spirito inetto a guidare, ma possente nell'obbedire,_  
_È come una nave con ali di tempesta, il cui timone_  
_Amore governa, tra onde che non osano sopraffarla,_  
_Spingendo il suo desiderio sovrano alle più selvagge spiagge della vita._  
–Percy Bysshe Shelley

**Pace in Terra…**  
Un uomo simile a un mondo… un mondo in un _sistema_…  
Un sistema dove tutti hanno bisogno gli uni degli altri. Dove si sostengono a vicenda… dove ognuno ha il suo posto, ognuno è necessario, dal più piccolo al più grande.  
Noi vogliamo salvare gli uomini. Sono i nostri fratelli…  
Sono i nostri _figli_…  
Da principio fu meno di un sussurro. La voce di un'anima solitaria, che chiamava tutte le altre.  
Poi un'altra voce si unì ad essa, trasparente e splendente nel suo canto. Intrecciandovisi armonica. Rafforzandola.  
E poi… le altre. Come mani sulle mani, come un'unica voce. Un unico cuore. Un'unica anima.  
Sempre più forte.

**Pace in Terra…**  
Non c'è nessun dio da pregare per salvarci.  
Perché l'unico dio… è quello che dimora _dentro di noi_… nel profondo del nostro cuore.  
E ci salverà…  
Se noi salveremo noi stessi…  
Cuore ed anima attraversarono il golfo dimensionale…  
E tutti udirono.  
Dal più piccolo al più grande…  
Tutti quanti erano rimasti sulla terra torturata…  
Tutti quelli consegnatisi al freddo dello spazio…  
Tutti si unirono alla preghiera.

**Pace in Terra…**  
Abbiamo forse mai chiesto altro?  
Abbiamo forse mai desiderato altro?  
Il cammino iniziato tanto tempo fa…  
Il cammino iniziato agli albori della storia…  
Quando il primo uomo uscì dalle caverne a vedere il sole…  
Porta a questo unico istante in cui si concentra tutto l'ardore del nostro cuore.

**Pace in Terra…**  
Tutti…  
Nei cinque continenti…  
Nelle parti separate del mondo…  
Le grandi distese delle pianure… le foreste vergini… i monti elevati…  
Gli ampi fiumi e le città in rovina…  
Le nevi perenni e i deserti…  
Tutto quel che era stato distrutto, e tutto quel che era riuscito a sopravvivere…  
E tutti coloro che vivevano, e coloro che erano morti…  
Di tutti i colori, di tutte le bandiere, di tutti i destini…  
E coloro che dovevano ancora nascere…  
Anche…  
_Grazie…_  
Tutti… le mani logore, stanche… le mani tremanti… che avevano visto il peggio, che avevano visto la morte… che pregavano… giuravano…  
Basta con la guerra… basta con la discordia… per sempre…

**Pace in Terra…**  
È facile piombare nel male… infierire contro se stessi… quando si è soli.  
Io ero solo…  
Ma sono stato salvato… accettato… amato… per quello che sono.  
Noi siamo soli…  
Ma…  
Lo spazio e il tempo si dispiegavano come un libro prezioso.  
Gli animali degli abissi…  
I leoni delle praterie…  
Gli elefanti della giungla…  
Le creature dei poli…  
Le mansuete, pazienti mandrie e gli uccelli in alto nei cieli…  
E gli alberi coi rami alzati verso l'azzurro… e i fili d'erba dei prati, brulicanti di minuscoli insetti che avevano cessato il loro ronzare, il loro frinire…  
Fino all'ultimo atomo di vita… all'ultima vita nella storia…  
All'ultima, stillante goccia d'acqua azzurra e di cielo…  
Tutto confluiva in colui che era _tutto e tutti loro_.  
E tutto… pregava…  
Il mondo pregava…  
Per la sua _libertà._  
**Pace in Terra!…**

Tutti legati da una trama d'oro… un filo d'amore che passava da cuore a cuore, da sguardo a sguardo.  
Che univa il cuore all'anima del mondo.  
Tutto quel che doveva fare…  
Era afferrarlo.

Aprì gli occhi.  
Lo _sentiva_ dentro di sé. Sentiva di stringerlo in pugno. Tutto quel che il mondo era riunito in un punto unico, in un solo momento di miracoloso, splendido equilibrio.  
Lo vedeva negli occhi degli altri… tutti intorno a lui… così come era certo che loro dovessero vederlo nei suoi.  
Un punto scintillante, indissolubilmente legato… ad un altro punto scintillante nello sterminato cielo notturno… là dove un passaggio si stava aprendo.  
Per riportare la _vera_ arca… indietro dal diluvio… il mondo intero nel posto che un tempo aveva perduto.  
Tutti erano circondati dalla luce… intensa, abbagliante… una sfera astrale che emanava da loro dandogli allo stesso tempo forza. Il giudice appariva compiaciuto.  
**Così ce l'avete fatta. Il ritorno della Terra è decretato.  
Voi stessi fungerete da ancora per il suo passaggio sicuro in questo universo. La faglia sarà richiusa e il sistema morto da quella parte cancellato.  
Ma c'è un'ultima condizione a cui adempiere prima. Dovete purificare… l'ultimo male che è rimasto tra voi. L'anima che non può essere guarita dovrà essere lasciata indietro. E restare nelle tenebre. Come pegno della vostra buona fede.**  
–L'anima che…?  
Si guardarono intorno. E videro… che _non tutti loro_ erano compresi nell'aura di luce. Un cerchio nero, molto più piccolo, ne deturpava la bellezza… avvolto intorno alla minuscola culla sospesa.  
–No!…  
**Sì. Come ha detto lui stesso… la sua malattia è incurabile. Non potrebbe mai vivere tra noi.**  
Le voci si levarono in protesta. –Ehi! Ehi! Ehi! Che scherzi sono? Questo non era nei patti!  
–Non potete chiederci una cosa del genere! È _uno di noi_…  
–È solo un _bambino_…  
–Senza di lui non saremmo mai riusciti a vincere! Non avremmo resistito! È solo perché lui ci ha _aiutato_…  
–Il pazzoide che ha combinato tutto questo viene perdonato e _lui_ no? E vi sembra _giusto_?!  
–Senza di lui, non sarebbe neanche mai stato sconfitto!  
**Tristemente, è appunto questa la ragione. Ha attirato su di sé tutte le tenebre del mondo… tutto il male… per poter combattere quell'ultima battaglia. È stato un grande sacrificio. Ma lo ha anche irrimediabilmente contaminato. Se dovesse restare sulla Terra… restare tra voi… il morbo finirebbe prima o poi per scatenarsi nuovamente. E forse stavolta non potrebbe essere curato.  
Merita di essere onorato per quel che ha fatto. Ma… ciò significa anche la sua condanna.**  
–Non lo lasceremo indietro! Non _possiamo_ lasciarlo indietro! Non avete il _diritto…  
No. Ha… ha ragione._  
La vocina mentale era flebile. Quasi tremante. Come se stesse cercando di farsi coraggio, e allo stesso tempo di non farlo notare.  
_Io… lo sapevo fin dall'inizio. Sentivo che qualunque fosse stato l'esito… io non ci sarei stato. Sono stato il primo, non è vero? Il figlio primogenito… è sempre quello malvagio. Era solo questione di tempo.  
Non ho potuto superare nessuna prova per guarire… non sono potuto diventare adulto… e mai lo potrò.  
Sono soddisfatto comunque… di aver potuto salvare voi… anche trasformandomi in demone. Ricordate? Vi dissi… che ero pronto a sopportarlo…  
Dovete andare. O tutto quel che abbiamo fatto sarà stato vano. Quel che IO ho fatto sarà stato vano._  
–Non…  
_Non c'è altra scelta. È per la Terra. Per l'umanità. Quel che abbiamo giurato di mettere prima di tutto. Se preferite, prendetelo come il mio ultimo ordine. Andate._  
Cadde il silenzio.  
La sfera oscura si mosse lentamente, iniziando a separarsi dalla sfera luminosa. Per finire… dove? In quale inferno privato di solitudine?  
_Addio. Almeno… sono felice di aver combattuto insieme a voi… fino all'ultimo.  
Io… avrei voluto conoscere… la…_  
La vocetta si stava spezzando.  
Nessuno nell'immensa arena proferiva parola.  
–No!  
Un movimento improvviso.  
Un altro movimento improvviso.  
Due mani tese a catturare quelle del bambino, afferrandolo… attirandolo di nuovo nella luce. Ricomponendo il cerchio.  
_No… cosa… cosa state facendo?!_  
Avvolgendolo, racchiudendolo tra braccia calde e sicure…  
–Stiamo salvando i nostri figli. _Entrambi_. Il corpo non è completo senza tutte le sue parti… il sistema non è completo senza uno dei suoi _pianeti_. Come possiamo vincere… come possiamo salvarci e salvare la Terra, se non siamo _insieme?  
Cosa… cosa volete dire?_  
–Non capisci? Forse neanche tu sapevi _tutto_. Non potevi prevedere _tutto_. Se io sono il mondo… se rappresento la Terra… allora non posso essere allo stesso tempo _Lucifero_! Ma sono _due_… le stelle dell'alba… i pianeti che danno luce a _me_.  
_Come?…_  
–_Kokoro_, piccolo. Mente e cuore si toccano… cuore, anima e _mente_ sono una sola cosa.  
–Non possiamo sacrificare ciò che amiamo in nome di ciò che amiamo.  
–Tu non sei un demone… non lo sei mai stato…  
–Anche tu puoi superare la prova. Anche tu puoi essere guarito!  
–Chi sei ora? Rispondi… _Chi sei ora?  
Io…_  
Calore.  
Luce.  
Speranza…  
_Io…  
Wah…_  
–Non… lasciatemi… non… non… mi lasciate…  
–Non ti lasceremo.  
–No. _Mai_.

**Ben fatto.**  
Il debole, soddisfatto suono di un applauso. Il giudice batteva con calma le mani. Tutti, intorno, stavano sorridendo.  
La piccola sfera di tenebre si era completamente dissolta… e la luce che li avvolgeva diventava sempre più abbagliante, cancellando i contorni dell'anfiteatro.  
–Quindi… anche questa… era una prova?…  
**L'ultima prova. E non c'erano dubbi che l'avreste superata. Come si può guarire un intero mondo… se si è disposti a sacrificare anche la più piccola parte di se stessi? Ora sappiamo che la Terra è davvero degna di salvarsi.  
Che il passaggio venga concesso. Coloro che vennero sprofondati nella palude… ora dalla palude emergano. Il giudizio è revocato.  
Avete agito bene. HAI agito bene… fino in fondo. Non mi aspettavo di meno.  
Dopotutto… non è proprio per questo che eri stato CREATO?**  
–Lei…  
La luce stava superando tutto. Al chiarore montante… solo per un attimo, gli parve di distinguere il _vero volto_ del giudice.  
Poi, i suoi occhi non videro più nient'altro.  
**Figlio mio diletto…  
…nel quale mi sono compiaciuto.**

Un istante… no, neanche un istante… così come era stato in passato…  
Il vortice si allargò. Attraverso un tunnel più minuscolo della cruna di un ago, più vasto del cielo… la luce risplendette.  
I raggi incandescenti, benefici di un nuovo Sole accarezzarono le spiagge ed i mari…  
…il canto di un milione di stelle accolse il ritorno del mondo perdonato.  
E tutti coloro che pregavano, tutti coloro che speravano, videro la luce entrare in loro, uscire da loro. Unirli tutti in un lavacro che avvolse ogni cosa nella gioia. Nella pace.  
E tutto… fu compiuto.


	47. 光と闇の彼方へ (Hikari To Yami No Kanata He)

**光と闇の彼方へ**

**Hikari To Yami No Kanata He**

_Soffrire dolori che la Speranza crede infiniti;_

_Perdonare torti più oscuri che morte o notte;_

_Sfidare il Potere, che sembra onnipotente;_

_Amare e sopportare; sperare finché la Speranza crea_

_Dal suo stesso naufragio la cosa che contempla;_

_E non cambiare mai, non vacillare mai, non pentirsi mai;_

_Questo, come la tua gloria, Titano! significa essere_

_Buoni, grandi e gioiosi, belli e liberi;_

_Questo solo è Vita, Gioia, Impero e Vittoria!_

–Percy Bysshe Shelley

* * *

–Heh. L'avevo detto io… che sarebbe finito tutto su una _spiaggia_.

–Ah ah ah.

–Ehi, qualcuno vuole un pezzo di torta?

Un mare di purissimo smeraldo, e un cielo di un blu intenso e sfavillante, traversato da fili di nuvole. No, puri non era la parola giusta. Erano dei colori _stupendi_. In lontananza, la coda di un pesce gigantesco… o forse di un mostro marino… guizzò fuori dall'acqua per un istante e poi tornò ad immergersi.

–Torta? Ti eri portato anche la _torta_ nella tasca della giacca?

–Ugh. Io non la mangio. Sarà senz'altro sporca. O quantomeno pesta e _bruciacchiata_.

–Meglio che vi ci abituate. Non sappiamo cosa si mangia in Paradiso. O _se _si mangia. Spero vivamente di non scoprire che dovremo vivere di rugiada e luce del sole… _ay_! Diventerò magro come un chiodo e perderò _milioni_!

–Sai, potrebbe darsi che non ci sia più bisogno neanche dei _soldi_…

–Argh! Non _osate _farmici pensare!

–Heh heh…

–Io non mi preoccuperei, però. Qualunque cosa sia… scommetto che qualcosa di _gustoso _da mangiare ci sarà sempre.

–Speriamo anche da bere!

Le uniformi, strappate, bruciate, lacerate… erano state ammucchiate da una parte, sulla sabbia. Era curioso riabituarsi agli abiti civili. Ci si agitavano dentro un po' a disagio, come in una pelle nuova.

La baia di Tokyo non era mai stata così pulita… così cristallina. Perfino l'aria era così leggera che dava alla testa. Alle loro spalle, le rovine della città distrutta incombevano ancora, nere e fuse, come un brutto ricordo. Ma sarebbero durate poco. L'erba ricresceva; le radiazioni erano sparite e le piante stavano reimpossessandosi della terra a una velocità incredibile. Non erano pochi quelli che dopo il passaggio si erano ritrovati il _pollice verde_…

Ed era solo l'inizio.

Qualcuno indicò col dito. Una bambina dai lunghi capelli passava in cielo volando, con bellissime ali piumate.

–Un'altra.

–Uh–uh. Pare che il risveglio sia molto più rapido nei bambini. Chissà quanti ne vedremo già nei prossimi giorni.

La collaborazione tra i terrestri e gli ospiti marziani stava facendo miracoli. Una volta consapevoli dell'angelo custode nella propria mente, sempre più persone stavano imparando a lasciarsi guidare da esso per ricomporre la frattura. Ed ogni volta che accadeva, un nuovo essere alieno era libero di tornare sul suo pianeta, risanando anche quello. Certo, per alcuni ci sarebbe voluto forse più tempo… e molto prima che il processo fosse completato per tutto il mondo… i più testardi magari avrebbero avuto bisogno di altro aiuto. Ma era un ottimo inizio. Anche le sentinelle solariane erano rimaste per il momento, allo scopo di facilitare la fase di transizione. Col loro aiuto… e coi poteri di tutti… non ci sarebbe voluto molto per ricostruire il mondo. Il cielo era pieno di scie luminose.

–Quasi quasi mi sa che anch'io tra poco vado a farmi una volata.

–O una nuotata.

–C'è un'aria così invitante, e non riesco a ricordare l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto solo per piacere. E poi… mi sento veramente _bene_.

–Già.– Il pistolero stava togliendosi lentamente i guanti, e ammirandosi soprappensiero le mani. Le lunghe dita bianche, e le unghie pallide. –Ci si sente più _leggeri_, questo è poco ma sicuro. Credo che un po' di sole farà molto bene anche a me.

–Io più tardi vado alle nuove serre cittadine. C'è chi pensa di far ricrescere una nuova città fatta di alberi, e potrei dare una mano. Ma è solo una delle possibilità.

–Ci avete pensato? Cosa faremo noi d'ora in poi? Non correremo il rischio di annoiarci?

–Io per conto mio potrei starmene così PARECCHIO tempo prima di iniziare ad annoiarmi, ve lo assicuro.

–C'è ancora così tanto da fare. Aiutare a rimettere in piedi tutto…

–Anche se magari stavolta non avremo bisogno di sforzarci _più degli altri_.

–E poi… studiare, imparare… esplorare… vedere che cosa è cambiato e cosa no… tutte le nuove meraviglie del mondo…

–E altri pianeti… magari, l'intero universo…

–Conoscere altre persone, altre forme di vita… e condividere con loro…

–Esibirmi ogni sera per un pubblico nuovo!

–Chissà quante cose si possono fare con migliaia di anni di vita a disposizione? Forse, anche tutta l'eternità.

–Eh, già… ora che ci penso… qui, anche i morti possono tornare in vita dopo un po'… vero?

–…

–…

–…Però… io credo che almeno _questa _giornata, nessuno avrà da ridire se ce la prendiamo libera.

–Perfettamente d'accordo.– Il rosso si tolse la maglietta. –Allora io vado.

–Dopo facciamo tutti un giro in centro?

–Per me va bene. Ma dovreste chiedere anche all'allegra famigliola. Eh eh…

Sbirciarono tutti di sottecchi il gruppetto accoccolato in disparte, all'ombra di alcuni scogli.

–Tra un altro po', magari.

–Già. Io non li disturberei, per adesso.

–Eh eh.

–_«Ed or che altro ci resta, se non passare il tempo_

_In trionfi regali ed allegre commedie,_

_Come si conviene al piacere della corte?_

_Suonate, trombe e tamburi! Addio, amara noia!_

_Perché qui, spero, inizia la nostra durevole gioia»._

Enrico VI, Parte Terza…

* * *

Sollevò la mano contro il sole, facendosi ombra agli occhi. La luce la rendeva rosea attraversandola, e sembrava quasi di poter vedere il sangue scorrere nelle vene in trasparenza. Il mare verso l'orizzonte luccicava come una distesa d'oro.

–A che pensi?

Disteso sulla sabbia, sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto di lei, la testa poggiata sul suo grembo. –La vita… la vita sulla Terra… è così bella. La cosa più bella che esista.

Lei sorrise. –Io amo questo mondo– rispose. –È tutto ciò… che ho _sempre _amato.

–Sì. Lo so.– Le ammiccò con intelligenza. –Tutte le voci… sono voci di risa, di gioia… come un grande coro in sottofondo. È meraviglioso. Ma spero… che ci lascino anche essere solo e semplicemente noi stessi, d'ora in poi.

Non esistevano più vite parallele. Tutte le varianti del mondo… tutte le scelte sbagliate, le strade finite male, che erano servite per imparare… si erano tutte riunite in una sola Terra. I terrestri di ogni linea temporale avrebbero imparato a vivere gli uni con gli altri… avrebbero insegnato gli uni agli altri… e infine sarebbero diventati degni cittadini del sistema solare, e del cosmo. Qualunque distanza sembrava così piccola, nulla, ora.

Nella striscia più diafana del cielo biancheggiava una pallida luna. Anche lì tutto si stava ricostruendo. E, da qualche parte… tra i crateri lasciati a ricordo di quel che era stato… una tomba solitaria guardava la Terra da lassù. In attesa. Qualunque errore ormai non poteva impedire a nessuno di ricominciare da capo.

–La pace per tutti. La libertà, la gioia… per tutti. Non c'è più nessun limite. Quando avremo espanso il nostro cuore a tutto l'universo… quando ogni essere delle stelle sarà uno… chi sa _fuori _di esso cosa potremo trovare? Quale libertà perfino più grande potremo ancora conquistare?

Ciò che avevano sempre desiderato. Con tutto quel che significava anche per loro.

–Lui cosa fa?

–Dorme.– Lei si voltò verso la cesta posata lì accanto, con espressione tenera. –Dorme _davvero_. Era ora. Non la finiva più di parlare… era talmente eccitato… non l'avevo mai visto così prima.– Così _infantile_, pensò. E ne era contenta.

–Meglio che si riposi ora. Lo aspettano tantissime cose. Crescere… cambiare… imparare ad essere una persona tra le persone, finalmente. Spero che abbia tanto entusiasmo. Gli servirà tutto.

–Mi sa che ci darà un bel da fare…

–Ci _daranno _un bel da fare– rise lui dolcemente. –E dovremmo averne altri.

–Quanti ne avresti in mente?

–Tantissimi. In fondo, non ci sono più limiti… vero? Nel tempo come nello spazio.– Si portò il palmo della mano di lei alle labbra. –Il futuro sarà meraviglioso.

–Lo so. L'ho visto.

Chiuse gli occhi. Respirò l'aria dolce, screziata di sale e di fiori, a pieni polmoni. Appoggiando l'orecchio contro la gonna di lei, tendendolo a cogliere forse di già un minuscolo suono. Con le sue mani a carezzargli i capelli, scostandoglieli dal viso.

–Ti amo.

–Anch'io ti amo.

Nessun dio… per quanto generoso e fantasioso… avrebbe potuto promettere un migliore paradiso.

* * *

神は人の夢 人は神の夢– ストーン・ウッド

_Dio è il sogno dell'uomo._

_L'uomo è il sogno di Dio._

–Stone Wood

* * *

30/11/2012 – 31/05/2013


End file.
